


El taxidermista

by Angelus19



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Musical References, Paraphilias, Rituals, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 200,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelus19/pseuds/Angelus19
Summary: Es extraño cómo ocurren las cosas algunas veces. Es necesario decirle sólo tres palabras a un curioso para asegurarte de que haga exactamente lo que esperas. Tres sencillas palabras que nunca fallan.No lo hagas.Y pasó. Ella lo hizo. Pero demasiado tarde.AU.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 386
Kudos: 1563





	1. El encuentro

El ciervo levantó de súbito las orejas y olfateó el aire. No había más sonido que el del agua corriendo y el tímido canto de las aves que se encontraban en el área. No parecía nada fuera de lugar. Pero, aun así, el ciervo estaba intranquilo. Casi como sintiendo el augurio de la muerte rondando entre los arbustos.

De pronto, un disparo rompió el aire pacífico del lugar. El impacto directo a la yugular fue suficiente. El animal, en un inútil intento de huir se tambaleó unos pocos metros con la sangre borboteando del agujero que tenía en el cuello. Flectó las piernas y se desplomó en el césped.

La discreción es una de las cualidades que había cultivado para poder ejecutar apropiadamente mi pasatiempo favorito: la cacería de ciervos. Ser sigiloso, controlar la respiración y ser consiente de cada pulsación sanguínea era clave para ser certero al momento de apretar el gatillo de la escopeta. Ver a esa hermosa criatura retorcerse en el suelo, ahogándose con su propia sangre y dedicándome su última e implorante mirada, suplicando benevolencia de parte de su verdugo y ser testigo de cómo escapaba la vida de su cuerpo... En ese momento me siento Dios.

Guardé mi escopeta en su funda, cargué el cuerpo del animal en mi hombro y me puse de camino a casa a través del bosque de mi natal New Orleans. Sentí algo caliente que me escurría por el hombro, casi atravesando la tela de mi chaqueta. Sonreí más ampliamente. Estaba seguro que ella volvería a regañarme por haberme manchado la chaqueta con sangre de un venado muerto otra vez.

Llegué al pórtico de mi casa y tiré al venado muerto junto a la entrada. Estiré los brazos y moví los hombros. Cargar tanto peso de manera regular había hecho que desarrollara fuerza y resistencia a través de los años. Pero el dolor de espalda después del acarrear a un animal muerto tanto tiempo seguía siendo una constante.

Al entrar a mi casa, una canción de jazz sonaba en la radio encendida de la sala y alguien tarareaba al son de la melodía desde la cocina. El maravilloso olor a jambalaya inundó mi nariz de inmediato. ¡Oh, qué magnífica forma de terminar un gran día libre!

“¡Oh! Señor Alastor, qué bueno que...” escuché a alguien asomándose desde la cocina, justo antes de sentir que venían corriendo a mi encuentro.

Ella acercó el rostro a mi hombro para examinar mi chaqueta.

“¡Señor Alastor! ¡No otra vez! ¿Sabe cuánto me tardo en retirar la sangre seca sin dañar la tela?” me gritó indignada.

Charlotte Magne. Mi sirvienta se estaba masajeando las sienes suplicando al cielo por un poco de paciencia. No pude evitar reírme un poco por su desesperación. Para mí era una prenda completamente reemplazable, pero a Charlotte le gustaba ser extremadamente minuciosa con todo lo que hacía y ponía gran entusiasmo en su trabajo.

“Tranquila, cariño.” le dije de modo conciliador acariciando su cabeza como a un cachorro “No hace falta que la laves. Ya estaba por cambiar este antiguo saco. Sólo preocúpate de tirarlo.”

Sus grandes ojos me miraron con reproche. A pesar de ser su jefe y aun cuando yo le sacaba cerca de diez años, ella solía tratarme y cuidarme como quien cuida a su hijo.

“Está bien, pero por favor, prométame que será más cuidadoso.” dijo con las manos en sus caderas “La situación del país no está como para que ande despilfarrando en ropa que puede durar mucho más si le da la atención adecuada. Ahora, por favor entréguemela. Le tengo el baño caliente listo y la cena estará en quince minutos.”

Me quité la chaqueta y se la di. La dobló elegantemente en su brazo. La puerta seguía abierta así que pudo ver el ciervo muerto en el pórtico.

“Este es un gran ejemplar.” dijo con soltura, como quien comenta el clima.

“Fue muy esquivo.” dije con orgullo, mientras examinaba la majestuosa cornamenta. “¡Me tomó varios días de rastreo, hasta que por fin lo atrapé cerca del arroyo!”

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

“Aún no decido si quiero colgar su cabeza en el estudio o conservarlo de cuerpo completo. En cualquier caso, tendremos carne para varios días.”

“Y justo a tiempo.” dijo mostrando un papel del bolsillo de su delantal “Estuve consultando en libros de cocina y tengo un par de recetas nuevas para preparar la carne de venado.” dijo Charlotte con entusiasmo.

Su personalidad tan brillante solía ser contagiosa.

“¿Qué le parecería probar carne de venado en salsa de vino tinto?”

Le sonreí, genuinamente.

“¡Suena fantástico, querida!” exclamé.

Tomé su mano y la hice girar sobre su eje hasta hacerla caer en mi brazo, justo antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo.

Me miró con sorpresa. Sus mejillas, sonrosadas naturalmente adquirieron un tono carmesí y crispó las manos en la tela de mi chaqueta.

“M-me alegra que le agrade la idea.” dijo con una sonrisa tensa y se puso de pie rápidamente.

Escondió uno de sus cortos mechones de pelo rubio tras la oreja.

“Pero antes de cantar victoria tengo que preparar la receta. De momento sólo está en el papel.”

“Oh, no dudo que será espléndido cuando lo hagas.” dije haciendo una reverencia. “Todo lo que haces es espléndido.”

Ella se sonrojó aún más. Debía admitir que a veces la ponía incómoda a propósito, sólo para ver ese adorable contraste de colores sobre su piel nívea.

No obstante, lejos de alegrarse por mi genuino voto de confianza, ella sonrió con tristeza.

“Si sabe que es el único que me ha dicho eso alguna vez ¿verdad?” me dijo suspirando.

Me reí.

“Sólo los tontos no notarían tu potencial, cariño.” dije entrando a la casa a paso firme “Bueno, voy a bañarme. El olor a muerte no es apropiado a la hora de la cena.”

“Estaré esperándolo con la mesa servida.” la escuché que me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ya en el baño, noté cómo ella se había esmerado nuevamente en agregarle unas ramitas de lavanda al agua caliente. Sonreí. Había tomado nota de mi dolor muscular esta mañana. Ella era un verdadero encanto.

Seguir las instrucciones de Charlotte, lejos de sentirme ofendido a pesar de ser mi sirvienta, me liberaba de pensar cuando no quería hacerlo. Así que, regularmente, le obedecía sin reclamar.

Me metí a la tina de agua caliente y me hundí hasta la altura de la nariz. Relajé mis tensos músculos. Casi podía sentir cómo el olor a sangre seca se desprendía de mi piel. Intenté despejar mi cabeza, mientras regulaba mi respiración. Qué delicioso momento.

Me dispuse a enjabonar mi cuerpo. En los últimos años era un lujo tener un jabón. Gracias a mi trabajo como locutor de radio, podía permitirme tener uno a pesar de la enorme crisis económica de la que aún era presa el país. Un espectáculo digno de ver, en verdad.

Me sentía privilegiado al tener asientos de primera fila desde la ventana del edificio de la estación de radio. Desde mi posición podía ver cómo, casi a diario, un hombre desesperado por su situación financiera se lanzaba desde el último piso del alto edificio que cruzaba la calle, y caía en el pavimento para así poner fin a su patética existencia.

Tan regulares eran los suicidios, que la mayoría de los transeúntes evitaban pasar por el frontis del edificio en cuestión, por miedo a que un suicida les cayera encima.

Y yo sólo me divertía. Me gustaba instalarme frente a la ventana con mi sandwich de carne seca de venado cuando comenzaba a escuchar el alboroto recurrente de la gente en la calle al ver a alguien en la terraza. Esperaba paciente que el sujeto se decidiera a lanzarse a su inminente fin.

Una vez, cayeron tres seguidos en una misma tarde. Y el cuerpo aplastado de uno de ellos era llorado en el suelo por lo que parecía ser su esposa y sus siete hijos. Oh, tantos huérfanos.

No pude evitar reírme con el recuerdo.

“¡Señor, Alastor, le dejé ropa lista en su habitación!” escuché la voz ahogada de Charlotte desde afuera de la puerta y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

“¡Gracias, encanto!” le contesté.

Sonreí al sentir sus pasos perderse en el pasillo.

Charlotte había sido una bendición en mi vida. Mantenía la casa como un reloj suizo. La comida a la hora, todo bien ordenado y mi ropa limpia y planchada. Su actitud burbujeante inundaba la casa con su presencia, y la costumbre de cantar al ritmo del Jazz de la radio mientras hacía los quehaceres era algo que agradecía. Ella cantaba muy bien.

Yo amaba el orden y Charlotte era de gran ayuda. Me permitía administrar mejor mi tiempo libre. En especial, cuando ella comenzó a ocuparse de limpiar la sangre de los ciervos muertos al momento de intervenirlos en el proceso de la taxidermia.

Incluso intenté enseñarle a cazar, pero no le agradaba la idea de usar un rifle.

“Me sorprende que no quieras aprender a usar un arma de fuego, querida.” le había dicho en esa ocasión “Si yo fuera tú liberaría ese rencor acumulado de mi alma en pequeños y patéticos seres vivos.”

“Eh... No, gracias.” ella respondió nerviosa empujando el rifle que yo le ofrecía “Preferiría un pasatiempo menos violento.”

Fue entonces que le ofrecí enseñarle el delicado arte de la taxidermia para que disfrutara de sus momentos libres.

Al ver los resultados de mis propios trabajos, ella había insistido en querer aprender a preservar las figuras de animales. Se había maravillado con los trofeos de cornamentas que colgaban en la sala de estar. Poco a poco, comenzó a esperar con cada vez más entusiasmo pequeños animales que yo cazaba para ella. Aunque los ciervos eran exclusivamente para mí.

Era sorprendentemente buena al coser. Su gracia y delicadeza le permitía zurcir milimétricamente la piel muerta sobre el molde de esponja. Con dedicación se esmeraba hasta obtener una elegante y pulcra figura del animal que estaba preparando.

Recordé con cariño lo orgullosa que estaba al mostrarme a su primera ardilla terminada, ¡Estaba casi perfecta! La felicité por el progreso que había logrado en tan poco tiempo y ella no cabía en sí de júbilo.

Así, juntos en mi casa en la parte rural de New Orleans, hemos ido compartiendo agradables momentos desde hace ya dos años.

Aunque la forma en que nos conocimos no fue lo que, comúnmente, se consideraría como agradable.

Cerré los ojos un momento para revivir los recuerdos en mi cabeza.

El día en que encontré a Charlotte fue uno que jamás olvidaré.

***

Era un invierno excepcionalmente frío. Al punto en que había caído nieve. Un espectáculo que rara vez había experimentado, dada la humedad característica de New Orleans.

No pude evitar resistirme aventurarme a cazar un venado en ese hermoso paisaje blanco. Imaginar manchar la nieve tan pura con sangre caliente y fresca, hacía que se me erizaran los pelos de emoción. Por lo que tomé mi equipo de caza y salí.

En esta época los ciervos se refugian y salen sólo en momentos de extrema necesidad como buscar hojas o corteza de árbol. Pero las bellotas en el piso eran el cebo perfecto al ser muy apreciados por estos animales, por su alto nivel calórico que les permite aguantar temperaturas tan bajas. Por lo que había estado esperando, sin éxito, entre unos arbustos cerca de un par de robles con una generosa cantidad de bellotas esparcidas en el suelo.

Había sido optimista al salir con el sol, con la esperanza de cazar un ciervo rápidamente si estaba en el lugar adecuado. Pero ya a esas horas de la tarde, el agua de mi cantimplora se había congelado, mis suministros se habían acabado hace siete horas, mis gafas se habían escarchado por enésima vez ese día, mi gorra pesaba más y estaba humedecida por la nieve acumulada sobre mi cabeza y comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad en los dedos de los pies. Por lo que ya estaba resignado a volver a mi casa, decepcionado por no poder ver ni a un solo espécimen en todo el día.

Cuando estaba guardando mis binoculares en mi bolso, escuché un desgarrador grito de ayuda. Salí de mi escondite para mirar a mi alrededor. No parecía que hubiera nadie más que yo en esta parte del bosque. Cuando escuché nuevamente la misma voz gritando. Esta vez, pude verla. Era una chica desnuda que corría por la nieve.

Tuve que restregar mis ojos para asegurarme de que no era una alucinación por estar demasiado expuesto al frío. Pero ahí estaba. Como Dios la había traído al mundo, corriendo de manera errática y mirando a los alrededores con desesperación.

Entonces ella me vio. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia a mí y me abrazó desesperada mientras lloraba.

“¡Señor, ayúdeme, por favor!” gritaba entre sollozos. Su aliento gélido se escapaba en grandes bocanadas.

Toda ella temblaba. No debía tener más de veinte años y su largo pelo rubio estaba pegado a su cara por el sudor y las lágrimas. Sus labios estaban azules; un claro signo de la hipotermia. Su desnudez me permitió ver las marcas de moretones en sus brazos y golpes de latigazos frescos y sangrantes en la espalda y piernas. La impresión me dejó paralizado por unos segundos.

“¡Por favor, ayúdeme!” volvió a gritar con pánico “¡E-ellos... ellos quieren profanarme!”

Levanté mi vista al ver que la habían estado siguiendo.

No recuerdo qué pensé exactamente. Sólo sé que, antes de darme cuenta, la chica estaba oculta tras de mí y yo había cargado mi rifle apuntando a los tres hombres de color que venían con varas y látigos en mano. Aquellos sujetos tenían ropas andrajosas y remendadas, muy poco adecuadas para el clima frío. Se veían agitados y furiosos.

“¡Oye, tú! ¡Entréganos a esa perra!” me exigió el que llevaba el látigo.

“Puedo presumir que ustedes le dieron todos esos golpes, ¿no es así, caballeros?” dije con calma, sin dejar de apuntarles “¿Qué pudo hacerles esta encantadora dama para merecer este tipo de trato?”

El sujeto de la vara de madera intentó adelantarse y le apunté, rápidamente, al corazón.

“Les sugiero que piensen bien lo que están haciendo. Este gatillo es muy sensible.” dije sin perder la sonrisa.

“¡Alto, no dispares!” gritó el del látigo.

“Es nuestro derecho.” dijo el de la vara sin dejar de mirar mi arma. “¡Su viejo nos la dio como pago!”

Ladeé mi cabeza.

“¿Y puedo preguntar quién podría regalar a semejante criatura?” dije elevando una ceja.

“Él era el dueño de la finca de algodón Magne.” respondió el hombre “Éramos sus faeneros y el desgraciado nos maltrató por años. Asesinó y violó a nuestras madres, hermanas y esposas todo este tiempo. Azotó, mutiló y mató a decenas de compañeros. Y ahora que se fue a quiebra por la crisis, nos despidió y nos dejó en la calle.”

“Intentó escapar. Pero pudimos encontrarlo antes de que huyera de vuelta a Francia en barco con su familia. Cuando lo agarramos y estábamos a punto de matarlo a golpes, esa sabandija nos propuso un trato. Nos regaló a su hija a cambio de que lo dejáramos en paz.”

“¡Hasta su madre estuvo de acuerdo con el trato y se fueron a Francia sin mirar atrás!”

“¡Tenemos todo el derecho de hacer uso de esa chica por consentimiento de su familia! ¡Así que quítate y entrégala!”

La chica sollozaba mientras temblaba, agarrada a la parte posterior de mi chaqueta. Estaba rezando en susurros el “Padre nuestro” en francés.

“Entonces, asumo que quieren hacer uso de esta chica para satisfacer su necesidad de infringirle un daño semejante al que él les produjo a ustedes.” dije comprensivamente ensanchando la sonrisa. “Golpearla, mutilarla y violarla hasta la muerte, en nombre de todo el dolor que sufrieron parece tiene mucha justicia poética, si me permiten decirlo. Realmente parece un trato justo.”

Hice una reverencia de caballeros ante ellos. Sentí a la chica removerse inquieta tras de mí, sin soltarme. Los tipos me sonrieron, mientras sentían mi colaboración.

Entonces, le disparé en el corazón al del látigo. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo con los ojos abiertos. Murió en el acto. Los otros dos, no alcanzaron a recuperarse de la impresión cuando le disparé en la manzana de adán al que tenía la vara. Se tiró de rodillas, escupiendo sangre por la boca mientras se clavaba las uñas en la garganta, tratando de respirar. Finalmente, cayó con los ojos desorbitados gesticulando como un pez fuera del agua hasta que ya no se movió más.

El tercero, en vez de pelear contra mí, intentó salir corriendo, pero alcancé a dispararle en la nuca. Sus sesos quedaron regados en la nieve y su cuerpo quedó tirado en el suelo.

La nieve y las bellotas quedaron manchadas de rojo. Una pena, la verdad. Esas bellotas con sangre humana no serían un buen cebo para los ciervos. Tendría que buscar otro punto de caza para la próxima vez.

De pronto, sentí a la chica soltando mi chaqueta. Ella seguía ahí de pie, tratando de cubrirse patéticamente el cuerpo con sus manos, mientras miraba atónita a los tres cadáveres en el suelo. Quizás estaba más pálida ahora de lo que se encontraba hace un momento y no dejaba de temblar violentamente.

“S-señor, por favor...” dijo en un susurró en pánico cuando me miró a los ojos.

“Tranquila, querida.” le dije sonriendo “No voy a matarte.”

Ella no pareció demasiado convencida, pero no huyó. Quizás porque el frío no la dejaba moverse.

Fue, entonces, que volví a notar el peso de su desnudez. Me giré para ocultar mi gesto de incomodidad ante la exposición tan escandalosa de sus partes nobles. Me saqué la chaqueta y se la puse sobre sus hombros. Afortunadamente, ella era al menos una cabeza más baja que yo y mi chaqueta le quedó como un vestido.

“G-gracias.” dijo en un susurro, mientras castañeteaban sus dientes.

“Ven aquí, cariño.” le dije “Necesitas un poco de calor.”

Acomodé mi fusible en la espalda y la tomé entre mis brazos. Ni siquiera se dignó a reclamar por eso.

“Gracias, gracias, gracias...” repetía ella acurrucándose en mi pecho. Era muy liviana.

De camino a casa no podía evitar pensar en la extraña situación en la que me encontraba. Había ido con la intención de cazar a un ciervo, pero volvía a casa con una muchacha con hipotermia luego de matar a tres hombres. Un día curioso, por decir lo menos.

“Hablemos un poco, cariño.” le dije animosamente “De nada habrá valido la pena haber matado a esos sujetos si te duermes en la muerte.”

Mi risa hizo eco en el paisaje vacío.

“Soy Alastor, querida. Es un verdadero placer conocerte. ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te llamas?”

“Charlotte Magne.” dijo juntando fuerzas.

“Es un lindo nombre, cariño. Muy apropiado, la verdad.”

“Lo detesto. Es demasiado grande para mí.” dijo con la voz amortiguada por mi chaqueta.

“ _La Guerrera_.” dije saboreando las palabras en mi lengua “Si me permites decirlo, le das honor a la grandeza de ese nombre. Hoy peleaste por mantenerte viva y tuviste casi éxito.” me reí.

Ella guardó silencio.

Llegamos rápidamente a mi cabaña y la acomodé frente a la chimenea. Prendí el fuego y me dirigí al armario para buscar mantas y uno de mis camisones para que se cubriera.

“¿Tienes hambre?” le pregunté, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella me miró y se asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar una rápida receta de gumbo. A falta de carne de ciervo, los camarones eran un excelente sustituto.

Una tarde frente al fuego fue suficiente para que aquella chica recuperara un poco el color en sus mejillas. Y podía dar fe de que estaba casi bien después de comer el cuarto tazón de gumbo que preparé para ella (con la receta cortesía de mi madre).

Aunque debo admitir que tardé bastante más de lo que esperaba para que me dejara tratar sus heridas en la espalda. Después de muchas negativas y el hecho de que ella ya no podía fingir lo mucho que le dolía, finalmente accedió a que la ayudara. Se puso espaldas a mí y se sacó el camisón con la cara roja.

Noté con detalle lo mucho que se habían ensañado esos tipos con ella. Tenía pequeñas lonjas de carne viva desprendida a la altura de la escápula y largo cabello estaba apelmazado con la sangre seca. Fueron largos minutos de silencio. Cosí la carne abierta y curé sus magulladuras. Ella apenas se quejaba. Parecía que su mente divagaba en otro lugar.

“Ya está.” le había dicho cuando terminé de coser la última herida “Creo que si cicatrizas bien puedes volver tener una espalda decente en poco tiempo.”

“Gracias.” respondió en voz baja.

Sopesé mis siguientes palabras.

“Por cierto, ellos no alcanzaron a viola...”

“¡No! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no!” gritó con la cara roja “¡Aún soy casta, señor! ¡Alcancé a escapar cuando intentaban quitarse los overoles!”

“¡Benditas prendas!” le dije sonriendo.

Tomé un cuenco con agua y un trapo y comencé a limpiar la sangre seca de su piel.

“Entonces...” le dije mientras la aseaba “¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?”

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Miraba el suelo con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

“No lo sé.” dijo Charlotte “Mis tíos me regalaron y huyeron a Francia. Si salgo ahora probablemente alguno de los antiguos trabajadores de la plantación Magne me reconozca e intente hacerme lo mismo que esos hombres.”

“Pensé que eran tus padres quienes te regalaron.” dije elevando una ceja, sin perder la sonrisa.

“Mis padres me amaban.”

Sorbió sus mocos, mientras intentaba reprimir lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

“Esos no eran mis padres.” dijo “Mis padres murieron hace ocho años en un accidente en su coche. Volcaron y cayeron fuera del camino. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mamá muriera en el acto y papá pasó varios días con complicaciones hasta que sus heridas en la cabeza fueron más fuertes.” Limpié con cuidado la sangre que quedaba entre los puntos de una de las heridas más grandes.

“Creo haber escuchado sobre ese accidente hace años.” le dije. “Se descarriló su auto pendiente abajo, por la ladera del camino norte ¿no?”

Ella asintió. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

“Mi tío Miguel Magne era hermano mayor de mi papá. Él y su esposa se encargaron de la finca de algodón hasta que yo tuviera edad para casarme y heredarla, según las instrucciones del abogado en el testamento de papá. Pero la crisis nos dejó en la ruina antes de que eso pasara.”

“¿De casarte o heredar la finca?” dije riéndome.

“Ambas.” dijo con la sombra de una sonrisa. “Pero ya da igual. Presumo que, por la forma en que me regalaron para salvarse, nunca tuvieron la intención de darme mi herencia. Y estoy segura de que algún accidente o un viaje sin retorno al extranjero estaría en mi futuro antes de encontrar a alguien con quien casarme.”

Cerré el botiquín y me puse de pie.

“De hecho, desearía estar muerta ahora...” dijo con un gesto de dolor. Comenzó a sollozar encorvada en el suelo.

Me recargué en la pared y la miré.

“Bueno, tu situación actual es casi la misma a la de un muerto.” dije con soltura “Desnuda, pálida, helada, sin un centavo y a merced de quien se apiade de tus pobres huesos.”

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y se puso el camisón nuevamente. Me reí ante su gesto de indignación.

“Creo que tengo un trato que puede serte de agrado.” dije acercándome y arrodillándome frente a ella.

Ella me miró expectante.

“Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.” le dije sonriendo con complicidad “Sólo tendrás que encargarte del aseo, la comida, ¡en fin! Básicamente, de los pequeños pormenores de lo que significa llevar una casa. Soy un hombre ocupado y necesito que alguien me ayude con lo que no alcanzo a hacer.”

Su boca se abrió ligeramente por la impresión.

“¿Quiere que sea... su esclava?” dijo parpadeando con incredulidad.

“Pues, técnicamente no.” dije mostrando los dientes “Serías más como mi sirvienta. Me encargaría de que no te falte la comida y el techo. Puedo darte un salario para tus necesidades.

Tomé el rifle y me apoyé en él, como un bastón.

"Y, lo más importante, mi amigo y yo podemos darte protección. ¡Todos ganan!”

Ella pareció dudar. Se mordió la uña del pulgar mientras sopesaba mi propuesta.

“No va a hacerme daño, ¿verdad, señor?” dijo con cautela.

No pude evitar reírme entre dientes.

“Oh, querida, si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho.”

Le pareció una respuesta válida, pero parecía seguir con dudas.

“Cariño, ¿en serio estás considerando rechazar mi oferta en tu condición actual?” dije entrecerrando los ojos con diversión.

“¡No!” gritó de súbito “¡Digo...! Es muy generoso, pero no sé nada del trabajo de un sirviente.”

“Siempre los has tenido, ¿verdad?” le dije, divertido.

“Pues, técnicamente sí, pero...” dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

“¡Espléndido!” le dije “Sabes cómo debe comportarse un sirviente ante su amo, lo demás lo aprenderás sobre la marcha.” hice un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. “Te enseñaré a cocinar, a limpiar y a planchar mi ropa como me gusta. Me gustan los nuevos desafíos y tu único objetivo en la vida será mantenerme feliz.”

Volvió a quedarse callada un momento y luego inspiró hondo.

Supongo que pensó que esta era una mejor opción que las otras de ser prostituta en la ciudad o suicidarse. Morir de hambre en las calles tampoco parecía demasiado atractivo.

“Bien, estoy de acuerdo.” dijo sonriendo con determinación.

“Entonces, ¿hacemos un trato?” dije extendiendo mi mano a ella.

Hubo un instante de duda en sus ojos, pero tomó mi mano firmemente. La agité para cerrar el acuerdo.

“¡Fantástico!” exclamé y me puse de pie “Veremos los detalles mañana. Ahora es momento de descansar para que recuperes fuerzas. Puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes de ahora en adelante. ¡Nos levantamos a las 5:30 am!”

Ella me miró y se puso a llorar nuevamente. Le extendí el pañuelo de mi camisa y ella lo tomó para secar su cara.

“Gracias, señor Alastor...” dijo mientras gimoteaba.

“De nada, cariño.” le dije acariciando su cabeza.

***

El sonido de la campanita de la cena me despertó de mis memorias. Esa era Charlotte diciéndome que estaba lista la comida.

Sonreí. Era mejor no hacerla esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	2. Cuando ella lo ve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella tiene cosas que decir.

Hice tocar la campanita de la cena y yo retiré el delantal de la cintura, para colgarlo en la percha. Me acerqué a la radio para cambiar la estación a un suave jazz. La mesa ya estaba servida para ambos y el jambalaya estaba a fuego lento.

A pesar de ser la sirvienta, desde el primer día el señor Alastor había insistido en que compartiéramos la misma mesa. Una particularidad que habría en toda mi vida anterior acomodada había visto que se permitiera. La servidumbre comía aparte y nunca de la misma comida de su amo. Pero el señor Alastor gustaba de una buena sobremesa, por lo que le pareció ridículo que estaríamos solo nosotros en casa no pudiésemos compartir una agradable charla mientras comíamos.

Gracias a esa costumbre, poco a poco pudimos conocernos más.

El señor Alastor era extravagante, por decir lo menos. Un hombre reservado en sus pensamientos, que tenía una sonrisa eterna adornando su cara. Nunca se sabía exactamente qué estaba sintiendo ni pensando.

Tenía una especial fascinación por la cacería. Algo de lo que tuve que acostumbrarme desde el día en que llegué a esa casa a trabajar. Su vasta colección de trofeos de cabezas de venado y cornamentas en las paredes era un poco intimidante al principio. Pero fui aceptando su afición paulatinamente, hasta el punto de comenzar felicitarlo por los ejemplos que lograba cazar.

También me enteré de su trabajo de presentador de radio, el cual me sorprendió gratamente. El primer día en que había llegado estaba tan aturdida por todo lo que me había sucedido, que no había reparado en su voz era del mismo Alastor que escuchaba a veces en su sección "El demonio de la radio" sinceramente). Donde él narraba las noticias matutinas y presentaba los grandes éxitos de Jazz que acompañaban a la mayoría de los ciudadanos durante su jornada diaria.

Debo admitir que me sentí emocionada dentro de mi patética situación. Desde hace años que escuchaba al señor Alastor durante mis tiempos libres en la mansión Magne. Todo el tiempo me hizo reír con su particular sentido del humor. Era un hombre preparado, muy inteligente y no cabía duda de su personalidad histriónica era ideal en su trabajo. Pero a pesar de ser siempre muy expresivo, sus verdaderos pensamientos seguían siendo un enigma.

Recuerdo que, durante mi primera semana de trabajo, noté que apenas tenía una fotografía en toda la casa. Estaba en un viejo marco en la repisa de la chimenea donde podría distinguir a una bella, pero melancólica mujer con un niño. Indudablemente eran el señor Alastor y su madre.

 _'Una magnífica mujer'_. me había dicho _'Me enseñó todo lo que sé de la vida y la cocina._ _Dudo mucho que alguien como ella terminara en el infierno.'_

El afecto poco frecuente que transmite las comtadas veces que habla sobre su madre, me sentí indignado de que él me permitiera usar la antigua ropa de ella. Y lo mínimo que necesito podríamos hacer era cuidar las prendas lo máximo posible.

Esa misma semana, le pregunté si tenía familia propia. Un hombre de su edad ya tenía esposa e hijos. A lo que él se puso a reír con sorna.

 _'Oh, no, no, no._ _Niños jamás, querida.'_ Me había respondido.

 _'Oh.'_ le había dicho _'Entonces, ¿planea desposar a alguien pronto?'_

Recibí otra risotada de su parte. Me acarició la cabeza como a una mascota.

 _'¡Qué graciosa eres, tesoro!'_ me dijo antes de marcharse del lugar, dando fin a la conversación.

Suspiré ante el recuerdo y miré escaleras arriba. Todavía están estar vistiéndose.

Volví a la cocina para apagar el fuego de la comida y destapé la olla. El magnífico olor del Jambalaya me golpeó la nariz y sonreí. Tenía la seguridad que me había tenido muy bien. Mis habilidades culinarias mejoraban constantemente y el señor Alastor era mi mejor crítico.

Él me había enseñado a cocinar y con muchísima paciencia. Manejaba los cuchillos para cortar carne como si hubiera hecho toda la vida y mostraba las porciones correctas, la temperatura indicada y el tiempo de cada preparación. Era increíble cómo un caballero como él le gustara cocinar.

 _'Entonces, doblas los dedos y apoyas los nudillos así, cariño.'_ me había dicho mientras me enseñaba a cortar las zanahorias. _'Si no tienes cuidado podría caer un trozo de dedo en la comida y sería una lástima que nos llamaran caníbales.'_ y se rio de propio chiste.

Parecía realmente satisfecho por lo rápido que le tomé el ritmo a las cosas. Yo era como su pequeño experimento de adoctrinamiento. Y aunque se mostraba muy conforme con mi rápido progreso, también le parecieron tremendamente divertidos mis fallos durante el proceso de aprendizaje. Al parecer mis gestos de total frustración mientras fallaba una y otra lo divertían bastante.

Puse todo mi corazón en aprender. Quería sentirme merecedora por el voto de confianza que había tenido al aceptarme, a pesar de no saber si quiera doblar una prenda. Y yo me ponía de verdad contenta al sentir su aprobación por mi trabajo.

Él era diferente a los tipos de patrones que eran mi tío y sus amigos ricos. Más de una vez fui testigo de cómo ellos desquitaban sus frustraciones golpeando a sus sirvientes y esclavos, incluso cuando estos no tenían nada que ver con el asunto. Siempre me dijeron que eran lacras que no merecían más que nuestra propia escoria por el mero hecho de existir. Pero nunca compartí esa filosofía. Contrastaba demasiado con la de mi padre. Quien, si bien era exigente, no llegaba el punto en que era despiadado o injusto. Siempre daba a cada quien lo que merecía. Algo que mi padre y el señor Alastor parecían tener en común.

El señor Alastor era un hombre tolerante y adaptable. Lo supe al día siguiente de mi llegada. Cuando yo había tomado unas tijeras de la cocina y me corté el cabello lleno de sangre seca, hasta cortarlo torpemente a la altura de mis hombros. Quería cambiar de apariencia para no ser tan fácilmente reconocida al momento de salir. Entonces, en el momento en que él me vio, no perdió la sonrisa y sólo me felicitó por mi nuevo estilo.

Pero también era un hombre de reglas estrictas. Una de ellas era que no le gustaba ser tocado. No había problemas si él te tocaba al punto de sentir que tu espacio personal era invadido hasta ser incómodo, pero él no podía ser tocado si no lo deseaba. Las veces en que lo toqué sin querer, retiraba mi mano con elegancia y tomaba distancia de mí.

La segunda regla era otra prohibición: no podía ir a una pequeña área detrás de donde tenía su taller de taxidermia en el sótano. Era una puerta al fondo de la habitación a la que a veces entraba y pasaba largas horas. En aquellas ocasiones coincidía en que llegaba muy tarde del trabajo y, apenas saludándome, se iba a ese cuarto y no salía hasta el otro día. Era cuando al verlo en el desayuno, notaba su semblante agotado en sus ojeras, pero de humor estaba tan encantador y vivaz como si hubiese tenido un sueño reparador.

Y la tercera, pero más importante, era nunca insistir con una pregunta. Si tenía dudas triviales, él me respondía con paciencia hasta quedar satisfecha con la respuesta. Pero si no le apetecía aclararme una pregunta que me surgiera, lo mejor era no mencionarla nuevamente.

En conclusión, si seguía esas pequeñas reglas, la convivencia con él era grandiosa.

El señor Alastor también parecía disfrutar de mi compañía y tuve más de oportunidad de contarle sobre mí durante nuestras charlas a la hora de la cena. Se sentía especialmente interesado en mi pasado y en qué tipo de vida había tenido hasta antes de nuestro encuentro. Le conté que, anteriormente, mi vida básicamente consistía en mis clases en casa, mis lecciones de canto y piano, las fiestas de té y algunos viajes a Europa. También le había contado sobre los espectáculos que frecuentaba cuando iba de paseo a Broadway y lo mucho que deseaba ser una cantante en los grandes escenarios. Parecía encantado de que yo fuera una persona letrada y más de una vez conversamos más de lo esperado sobre libros y música.

“¡Mira nada más la hora!” había dicho una vez “¡No puedo creer que ya sea media noche! ¡El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes!”

Así vivíamos diariamente. Casi como si fuésemos amigos, y no jefe y empleada.

El sonido de pasos en las escaleras me despertó de mis pensamientos. Me asomé y lo vi ya vestido, sonriente y con el cabello húmedo.

El señor Alastor se sentó elegantemente en la silla de la cabecera, mientras tarareaba.

“¡Fresco como lechuga!” exclamó al mirarme. “Te agradezco las ramitas de lavanda. Son milagrosas para mis pobres hombros.”

Sonreí mientras le servía un abundante plato de Jambalaya. Él se puso una servilleta al cuello y esperó a que yo me sentara a su lado con mi plato.

“¡Bon appetit!” dijo de buen ánimo y le comió una gran cucharada de estofado. “¡Espléndido! Mis felicitaciones, querida.” dijo inclinándose hacia mí.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí cómo el calor llegaba a mis mejillas.

“¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro que le guste!” le dije sonriendo de gusto. “Ya mañana volvemos a madrugar, así que está prohibido terminar un domingo sin una buena comida.”

Él se rio entre dientes.

“Te concedo el punto, cariño.” dijo y siguió comiendo.

Le di una probada a mi plato. De verdad me había quedado bueno. La estación de radio cambió el jazz por una noticia de último minuto.

_“Interrumpimos la transmisión para informar que la policía ha encontrado a dos hombres muertos en la zona norte de la ciudad. Richard Liemond de 45 años y Theodore Johnson de 52 años. Ambos buscados por haber matado a golpes a un joven de 17 años y abusar de su prometida el pasado 22 de mayo. Las autoridades indican que al menos deben tener una semana de haber sido asesinados, dado el estado de descomposición en la que se encontraban los cuerpos. Todo indica que se trata de otro trabajo del asesino ‘El justiciero’. Según reportes, los cadáveres fueron encontrados sin ojos, sin corazón, sin uñas y las bocas cocidas de ambas víctimas. Estos crímenes tienen el sello personalizado de ‘El justiciero’, así que no hay duda de su autoría. Seguiremos actualizando la información. Por favor continúen con lo mejor de Louis Armstrong.”_

Las trompetas de Amstrong comenzaron a tocar en una alegre melodía.

“Espero tener más detalles de ese caso mañana en mi sección de noticias.” dijo el señor Alastor con soltura. “Suena realmente intrigante.”

Suspiré y miré mi plato.

“Es bastante aterrador saber que hay un asesino suelto, la verdad.” dije. “Mantengo la puerta de entrada con doble chapa casi todo el día desde que se sabe que son asesinatos frecuentes.”

“Oh, no debes preocuparte, querida.” dijo moviendo la mano, desestimando mi comentario. “El justiciero sólo ataca a criminales. No por nada se ha ganado ese apodo popular.”

“Lo sé, pero por favor prométame que usted tendrá cuidado en las calles, señor Alastor.” le dije preocupada. “Los ataques no parecen tener ni horario ni lugar. Sólo parece que apenas se da la oportunidad, el asesino ataca. No vaya a ser cosa que usted se lo cruce cuando él tenga ganas de hacer uno de sus homicidios fuera de su ‘código de ética’, por favor.”

Resopló divertido.

“Te prometo que tendré cuidado.” dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano en mi hombro de forma conciliadora. Y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

“Por cierto, quería comentarte algo.” me dijo cortando un trozo de pan “Mimzy me dijo que tenía intenciones de cambiar el piano de su local.”

“Oh, me alegra saber que a la señorita Mimzy le está yendo bien a pesar de la crisis.” respondí con sinceridad.

“No deberías preocuparte por eso, tesoro. La gente es capaz de pagar por entretención y sexo cuando está aburrida de su monótona vida, aun cuando no tiene dónde caer muerta. Así que su local no va a decaer pronto.” dijo simplemente.

Me sonrojé. El local de la señorita Mimzy era un salón de espectáculos musicales. Cantos en vivo, bailes coreográficos, buena comida, alcohol y risas por montón. Era un negocio encantador al que había ido en algunas ocasiones acompañando al señor Alastor a revisar las ganancias del mes. Él era inversionista en el negocio de Mimzy y le gustaba encargarse personalmente en que todo estuviera correctamente administrado.

Durante el día todo era muy mágico. Y en varias ocasiones nos quedamos a ver parte del show luego de terminados los papeleos con la señorita Mimzy.

Pero durante las noches todo cambiaba. Después de acabados los números artísticos, la mayoría de las bailarinas ejercían la prostitución. Se acostaban con los clientes que iban a disfrutar del show y podían pagar ese servicio adicional. Pero según había escuchado del mismo señor Alastor, las bailarinas solían dormir a los interesados haciéndolos beber en exceso cuando no tenían ganas o les desagradaba el candidato. No perdían oportunidad para robarles el dinero. Luego armaban un escenario donde el tipo despertaba seguro de lo había pasado en grande con la chica, sólo no recordaba nada debido a la bebida. Generalmente las chicas desordenaban la ropa del cliente y dejaban su ropa interior en el bolsillo de su chaqueta junto una nota con un beso con lápiz labial en él, diciendo que añoraban otra noche como esa.

“Así que, volviendo al punto, le pregunté a Mimzy si podía ir a probar el piano que pensaba tirar, para ver si podíamos quedárnoslo.”

“¡¿UN PIANO?! ¡¿DE VERDAD?!” Grité demasiada emoción, poniéndome en pie de un salto.

La vergüenza me invadió de inmediato y me senté sonriendo nerviosamente.

“Perdone mi entusiasmo, por favor.” dije en voz baja.

“Me gusta tu entusiasmo.” dijo tranquilamente, poniendo su mano en mi barbilla y elevando mi cara para que lo mirara.

Apreté los labios y dirigí mi atención a mi plato nuevamente. Eran gestos sutiles, pero poderosos que podían remecerme por dentro.

“Mañana iremos a verlo.” continuó como si nada hubiese pasado “Sé cuánto añoras tocar el piano nuevamente, así que preferiría que fueras conmigo a revisarlo.”

Asentí con energía.

“¡Lo acompañaré encantada!” dije sonriendo.

Seguimos comiendo a gusto nuevamente. Pero no pude evitar mencionar algo que me cruzaba por la cabeza.

“Será una tarea difícil llegar a esta parte del bosque con el piano.” le mencioné.

La casa del señor Alastor se encontraba casi oculta en el bosque. Tardabas cerca de media hora caminando antes de llegar a la parte más poblada de la ciudad para comprar los víveres. Una caminata agradable durante la mayoría de los meses, excepto en invierno, donde la lluvia hacía propenso el camino a las caídas.

“Es el trabajo de los transportistas, además es un precio justo considerando que es un regalo para ti.” dijo simplemente.

El impacto de esas palabras fue devastador. ¿Había conseguido el piano pensando en mí?

“¡Pero...! ¡Yo no puedo aceptarlo!” dije tartamudeando.

Él se rio entre dientes.

“Querida mía, te mereces que te consienta de vez en cuando.”

No sabía si reír o llorar. Quería abrazarlo, pero a él no le agradaría. Así que sólo pude saltitos de emoción en mi asiento y masajear mis mejillas sonrientes. Chillaba de felicidad.

“¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Podré volver a tocar! ¡Es como un sueño! ¡Muchas gracias, señor!”

“Me alegra que te agrade.” dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dando otro sorbo a su plato “Espero puedas deleitarme con algunas de las piezas que conozcas. Vas a cumplir dos años desde que llegaste a esta casa y me pareció justo celebrarlo.”

Dos años ya. Me conmovió profundamente que lo recordara.

“¡Oh! ¿Quiere que prepare el venado de hoy para cenar mañana? ¡Usaré la nueva receta y le prometo que quedará fabuloso!” dije con entusiasmo.

“No hace falta, cariño, más bien estaría encantado de que me acompañaras a comer a un restaurant en la ciudad.” dijo entrelazando sus manos mientras me miraba.

Eso fue demasiado. Creo que intenté tartamudear afirmaciones, mezcladas con agradecimientos, con rechazos amables al mismo tiempo. Era una amalgama de balbuceos sin sentido.

“¿Eso es un sí o un no?” dijo divertido.

Terminé mordiéndome el labio y asintiendo fervientemente.

“¡Excelente! Mañana te vendré a buscar a las cinco en punto.”

Mi corazón estaba hinchado de emoción y el resto de la cena transcurrió con risas y una amena charla sobre una nueva obra de teatro que se estaba por estrenar.

“Bueno, ha sido una maravillosa cena como siempre, cariño.” dijo poniéndose de pie con elegancia. “Pero ya es hora de ir a dormir.”

“Muchas gracias, Señor.” le dije feliz “Tenga dulces sueños.”

“Te deseo dulces sueños a ti también. ¡Hasta las 5:30!” Y se marchó a su habitación.

Suspiré. A veces me preguntaba si la esperanza que albergaba en mi corazón era demasiado ilusa.

Lavé los platos sucios y me preparé para dormir.

Una vez entré a mi cama saqué de debajo de la almohada mi más reciente secreto: la chaqueta manchada de sangre del señor Alastor que, se suponía, debía tirar. Pero tener algo con su esencia era tan difícil de conseguir, que aproveché de ocultarla en mi habitación cuando se fue a bañar.

Abracé la chaqueta e inhalé hondo hundiendo la nariz en el forro interno. Imaginarme durmiendo a su lado era muy recurrente últimamente, y tener su aroma intoxicándome en la oscuridad me generaba una satisfacción pecaminosa tan potente que no debía ser propio de una dama.

Sentía que debería estar avergonzada de emocionarme con algo así como una adolescente, cuando ya había cumplido mis veintitrés años. Pero no me importaba. Nadie más que yo sabría esto.

Me acomodé para dormir aferrada a la chaqueta. Y mientras identifiqué la descendencia al reino de los sueños, me identifiqué ver una enorme sombra que me miraba con los ojos brillantes desde la pared opuesta a la cama. Me levanté de un salto para observar mejor, pero la sombra ya no estaba. Volví a acomodarme. Seguramente había sido mi imaginación.

Finalmente, me quedé dormida con una sonrisa y el perfume de mi adorado señor Alastor haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	3. Dulces sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro nocturno puede dar un pequeño empujón a la dirección correcta.

El inconfundible sonido de pasos en la vieja madera me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. La habitación aún estaba en la oscuridad de característica de horas antes a mi hora de despertar.

Qué extraño.

Me puse los lentes que estaban en la mesita, tomé la escopeta junto a mi cama y sonreí. Si era un ladrón, era uno con bastante mala suerte.

“Oh, bueno.” pensé “Será otro más en la larga fila del infierno.”

Con mucho cuidado me acerqué a la puerta y abrí una rendija con sigilo. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrar mi vista al oscuro corredor.

Fue entonces la vi. Era ella. La claridad de su piel y su cabello la delataban a pesar de la penumbra de la noche. Charlotte estaba de pie a medio pasillo, descalza y en camisón. Parecía no importarle el frío que hacía de una noche de invierno.

Ladeé la cabeza. Qué inusual, pero me alegró saber que no era un ladrón. Matar dentro de la casa podría generar un derrame innecesario de sangre y le tocaría limpiarlo a Charlotte.

Dejé la escopeta apoyada en la pared.

“¡Vaya! ¡Si que has madrugado hoy!” le exclamé saliendo de mi habitación. Esperé un respingo espontáneo y una sonrisa de su parte, pero ella no me contestó.

Seguía inmóvil de espaldas a mí. Parecía que ni siquiera me había escuchado.

“¿Pasó algo que te despertara, querida?” dije acercándome a ella.

Continuaba sin contestarme. La rodeé para quedar frente a ella y fue entonces que vi su rostro. Mantenía la mirada en un punto perdido en el espacio. Inexpresiva y con la respiración pausada. Moví la mano frente a su cara y no hubo cambio en su expresión. Se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro.

Entonces, caí en cuenta de que ella estaba dormida de pie.

Puse mi mano en mi barbilla y me acerqué a su rostro para estudiarla con detenimiento. No se inmutó, no parpadeó, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y, definitivamente, no me estaba mirando a pesar de estar a centímetros de su cara. Además, al tacto, estaba antinaturalmente helada.

“¿Charlotte?” susurré tomándola de los hombros y moviéndola un poco.

Casi como si mi voz la hubiese tirado hacia adelante. Se desplomó sobre mi pecho y alcancé a sostener su ligero cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo.

La sostuve entre mis brazos unos momentos. Ella se quejaba ligeramente, y aún parecía dormida.

Curioso. Muy curioso.

Lentamente, comenzó a quejarse y moverse. Separó su cabeza de mi pecho y parpadeó varias veces con dificultad tratando de acostumbrarse a la limitada visibilidad que me permitía la noche. Bostezó y miró todas partes, desorientada y con una expresión adormilada.

Finalmente, sus ojos se fijaron en mí y le sonreí más ampliamente. Parecía una tierna e indefensa venado despertándose.

“Buenas madrugadas, Charlotte.” le dije alzando una ceja divertido por su expresión. “Deberías volver a la cama. Por mucho que me guste levantarme temprano; desayunar a las dos de la mañana parece bastante poco apropiado.”

“¿Señor Alastor?” dijo confundida mientras se esforzaba por distinguirme en la oscuridad. “¿Cómo es que...? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?”

“Yo tampoco lo sé, querida.” dije con simpleza, elevando los hombros “Al parecer tu cuerpo quiso dar un paseo por la casa sin tu permiso.” y me puse a reír.

Ella vio entonces que la tenía agarrada en un firme abrazo. Se removió inquieta en mis brazos y se enderezó. Podría jurar que veía el color del brillante rubor de su cara. Me miró a través de la penumbra, frunciendo el entrecejo y arrugando los labios.

“Uhm... ¿Esto está pasando?” dijo ladeando la cabeza en confusión.

“Sólo si es lo que crees, cariño.” le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Le sonreí con malicia inclinándome hacia ella de manera sugestiva.

“¿O es que acaso pretendías darme una visita nocturna en mi habitación?”

Tardó un par de segundos en procesar mis palabras.

“Oh. ¡OH!” dijo con ojos iluminados de pronto “Ya veo, ya veo. Esto no es más que un sueño, ¿verdad?”

Contuve una risa, pero no pude evitar seguirle el juego.

“¡Me atrapaste, dulzura! No soy más que un producto de tu imaginación.” dije fingiendo culpa con una mano en mi pecho. “Estoy aquí para estar contigo hasta que suene tu despertador.”

Ella suspiró de alivio, poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Saltaba a la vista que aún estaba grogui. Se rio entre dientes y me miró.

“¡Un sueño vívido!” dijo sonriendo ampliamente, sin perder la mirada de agotamiento "Bien, entonces, lo aprovecharé...” dijo con determinación y de súbito me tomó firmemente de la cara y me plantó un gran beso en los labios.

La impresión me dejó paralizado. Abrí mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y mi cerebro dejó de funcionar. Mi obediente sirvienta estaba rompiendo, alegremente, una de mis estrictas reglas: no me debían tocar si yo no quería ser tocado. Pero ahí estaba ella. Besándome intensamente, con sus ojos cerrados, concentrada en su placer personal. Los suaves labios de Charlotte se apretaban con fuerza contra los míos y sus manos no cedían el agarre de mis mejillas. Su olor a lavanda y caramelo me llegaron a la nariz. Podía oír el murmullo de gozo que emitía su garganta. No recordaba la última vez que yo había besado a alguien, si es que alguna vez besé algo más que la mejilla de mi madre o los nudillos en un saludo cordial a alguna dama. Tampoco recordaba que un contacto de piel con piel producía tan poderoso cosquilleo en el estómago.

El beso se prolongó por segundos. Sólo era labio con labio, pero fue suficiente para dejarme desarmado por un instante.

De súbito, se separó de mí empujando mis hombros hacia atrás. Dio una bocanada para recuperar aire y un gran suspiro de felicidad antes de volver a mirarme. Su mirada de ensueño era adorable.

“¡Wow! ¡Hace tanto que quería hacer eso! ¡No tenía un sueño vívido desde que era niña!” dijo con los párpados pesados por el sueño, pero con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Arregló el cuello de mi pijama con cariño y me dio un rápido beso en la boca. Yo seguía con mis labios, ridículamente, estirados.

“Nos vemos después, querido.” susurró, guiñándome un ojo y golpeando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo.

Se giró y arrastró los pies hasta su habitación.

“Tengo frío.” musitó justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Me alegró genuinamente el hecho de que me dejara solo en el pasillo en medio de la oscuridad, porque sentí que mi sonrisa cayó totalmente por la sorpresa. Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza y pasarme una mano por el cabello para recuperar la compostura. Carraspeé.

“¡Bien! ¡Eso, definitivamente, no lo vi venir!” dije abriendo mucho los ojos y volviendo a mi cara mi habitual sonrisa.

Me fui tarareando hasta mi habitación. Me toqué el labio inferior con el pulgar y solté una suave risa.

Ella era de verdad muy interesante. Estaba llena de sorpresas. Era tan amable y demasiado ingenua para su bien. Como una inocente luz que atraía a seres como yo, que podrían lastimarla si lo quisieran. De haber sido otro tipo de amo, no habría pasado la oportunidad, hace mucho tiempo, de satisfacer vanos deseos carnales en una criatura tan manejable como ella. A la fuerza y repetidamente, sin importar el consentimiento.

Pero verla sonreír era un regalo. No merecía eso de mi parte. Aunque tuve que reconocer que no fueron pocas las veces en que esos pensamientos se deslizaron a mi mente. Estando los dos solos en casa, lejos de otras residencias. Nadie lo sabría. Nadie escucharía. Podría intentar tomarla en cualquier momento, sólo amparándome en el sincero cariño que me tenía y estaba seguro de que ella no se opondría.

Tan dominable. Tan pura. Tan a mi merced. Suplicando con esos ojos de presa que mi instinto depredador se alzara sobre ella. De cazarla. De mancharla...

Tal vez yo...

Apreté mi antebrazo con la mano, enterrándome las uñas hasta hacerme sangrar. El dolor me hizo recobrar la razón.

Calma. No así. Ese no era mi estilo.

Tuve que inhalar hondo varias veces para centrarme.

Volviendo al punto inicial, el hecho de que Charlotte estuviera en una especie de trance en el sueño era, cuando menos, curioso. No recordaba que hubiese caminado dormida antes. Y Charlotte tampoco era del tipo de persona que sabía fingir para obtener un beneficio personal. Su ingenuidad era tan divertida a ratos. Como mentiroso profesional que era yo, podía identificar cuando alguien no me estaba diciendo la verdad. Y ella seguía siendo el alma más pura que alguna vez conocí.

Ser consciente del tictac de mi reloj me sacó de mis pensamientos. Decidí que sería mejor seguir meditándolo al llegar día y volví a mi cama.

Tardé más de lo que admitiría alguna vez en volver a dormir.

Unas horas más tarde, me levanté apenas sentí la alarma. Los sutiles rayos de sol y el canto de las aves se apreciaban desde mi ventana. Me desperecé estirando mis brazos y me levanté de un salto.

Me puse a pensar en Charlotte. Esperaba que mi dulce niña no hubiese sufrido consecuencias después de lo sucedido apenas unas horas antes.

Me acerqué a mi armario y me vestí con mi ropa para mi trabajo. Fue entonces que miré una bolsa de papel marrón que había guardado hace algunos días. Me reí entre dientes. Oh, su cara no tendrá precio. Me dirigí raudo a la cocina lo más sigilosamente que pude.

El tarareo despreocupado de Charlotte, el olor a café recién hecho y las tostadas con mantequilla en la mesa me indicaban que era una mañana de día lunes.

Me descubrí sintiendo alivio al verla tan animada. Al parecer, todo lo de la noche anterior había sido un mero sueño para ella.

Me apoyé en el marco y, sigilosamente, la observé sin interrumpirla. Ella estaba de espaldas a mi cantando felizmente “Ain't Missbehavin'” mientras me preparaba mi bolso con mi almuerzo. Parecía de muy buen humor.

**I know for certain**   
**The one I love**   
**I'm through with flirtin'**   
**It's just you I'm thinkin' of**   
**Ain't misbehavin'**   
**I'm savin' my love for you**

Cerró mi bolso metálico. Hizo un látigo en el aire con el trapo de cocina y limpió la superficie de la encimera mientras movía las caderas.

**Like Jack Horner**   
**In the corner**   
**Don't go nowhere**   
**What do I care?**   
**Your kisses are worth waitin' for**   
**Believe me**

Se dio una vuelta completa con los ojos cerrados mientras su puño imitaba a un micrófono.

**I don't stay out late**   
**Don't care to go**   
**I'm home about eight**   
**Just me and my radio**   
**Ain't misbehavin'**   
**I'm savin' my love for youuuu**

Puso café en dos tazas y se giró con intenciones de tomar la campanita de la mesa. Fue entonces cuando me vio.

Lanzó un chillido de sorpresa y no pude evitar reírme.

“¿Tuviste dulces sueños anoche?” le dije sonriendo.

“¡Señor Alastor! ¡Buenos días!” dijo incómoda. “Uhm... ¿lo desperté?”

“La verdad no, querida.” le dije divertido “Pero no me hubiera molestado que tu voz hubiera sido lo que me trajera de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Bravísimo.” y comencé a aplaudir.

Charlotte se sonrojó por el halago y comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Finalmente, hizo una juguetona reverencia.

“Por favor, señor.” dijo sonriendo y me hizo un ademán para que me sentara en la cabecera. Yo le obedecí gustoso.

“Comienzo a sospechar que enseñarte taxidermia fue un desperdicio de tiempo y potencial con esa voz.” le dije mientras ella me ponía mi taza de café en frente. “Debería haberte conseguido el piano mucho antes.”

“¡Oh, para nada! La taxidermia se me da fácil, señor.” dijo moviendo las manos “El hilo y aguja han sido una constante en mi vida. De algo que me hayan servido tantos bordados de flores y casitas de campo con mi institutriz.”

Me sonrió apenada y le puso tres cucharadas de azúcar a su café. El azúcar era exclusivamente para uso de Charlotte. Yo no era un gran fan de las cosas dulces; prefería las cosas amargas. Mis ojos se desviaron a Charlotte, quien suspiraba con satisfacción después del primer sorbo de su café.

“Aunque siempre tengo excepciones para todo.” pensé, bebiendo de mi propio café.

“Hoy hace frío.” comentó mientras se apegaba la taza a la cara y disfrutando del vapor que le golpeaba el rostro.

Ladeé mi cabeza con curiosidad.

“La verdad no encuentro que haga mucho más frío que ayer, querida.” dije elevando una ceja.

“¿De verdad?” me dijo un poco incrédula mientras se frotaba los brazos. “Yo siento que estoy helada. Desperté con los pies fríos y no he podido entrar en calor.”

Me puse de pie y me acerqué al hornito. Le puse un par de leños más a las llamas y volví a sentarme.

“Procuraré entregarte otra frazada para esta noche.” dije comprensivamente.

“Muchas gracias, señor.” dijo ella. Me sonrió y volvió a beber de su café.

“Espero que no agarres un resfriado para esta tarde. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a revisar el piano y luego a cenar.”

Charlotte sonrió ampliamente.

“¡Por supuesto que no lo olvido!” dijo con entusiasmo “¡Me encargaré de dejarlo todo listo temprano!”

“¡Espléndido!” dije tomando una tostada “Pero dime querida, ¿qué planeas usar para el día de hoy?”

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua. Se puso la mano en la boca con una expresión de pánico absoluto. Al parecer, lo que usaría en la salida era algo que no tenía cubierto. La mayoría de las prendas que Charlotte utilizaba eran herencia de mi difunta madre. Afortunadamente, ambas tenían cuerpos similares, por lo que fue de gran ayuda siendo que ella llegó a mí, literalmente, desnuda. Pero cada prenda tenía al menos diez años y ninguna parecía adecuada para una joven de su edad y mucho menos para una salida.

Me reí entre dientes.

“¿Puedo asumir que no lo contemplabas?” dije apoyando mi barbilla en el dorso de mi mano.

Charlotte negó con la cabeza. Parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

“Tal vez no sea tan buena idea ir.” dijo finalmente desalentada “Será un sitio elegante y desentonaría junto a usted.”

“¡Tonterías!” dije un poco más alto de lo que esperaba y ella me miró con curiosidad. Carraspeé.

Entonces giré mi rostro y miré la bolsa marrón que había dejado en la entrada de la cocina. Ella siguió mi mirada y también la vio.

“¿Qué es eso, señor?” preguntó.

“Quizás quieras echarle un vistazo.” dije guiñándole un ojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción utilizada es Ain't Misbehavin', con la voz de Maxine Sullivan. Es una versión posterior a la original, pero tiene más ritmo.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmS-bcT6mSs
> 
> De verdad tienen que escucharla. Últimamente escucho mucha música de los años 30's XD
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	4. Puntos de vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos opiniones contrarias llegan a un punto de entendimiento.

El señor Alastor me miraba con una sonrisa dentada, expectante. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la bolsa de papel marrón en el piso para tomarla. Saqué de ella un precioso vestido rojo con negro, de escote en V y mangas abullonadas. 

“¿Qué...?” susurré incrédula al mirar el vestido. Estaba nuevo y la etiqueta decía, en una cursiva muy elaborada: “Emporio de Rosie”. 

No podía ser cierto. ¿Un vestido de Rosie? De inmediato seguí indagando en la bolsa. 

Había un par de guantes negros con pequeños lazos en las muñecas. Y también una preciosa bufanda de pelo blanco. Había un pequeño paquete morado cerrado con una cinta que resultó contener ropa interior y medias nuevas. Y en el fondo había un par de zapatos nuevos, de color negro y de tacón cuadrado. 

Me puse de pie y me giré para mirar al señor Alastor solicitando una explicación. Me miraba divertido con su cabeza reposada en su mano. 

“¿Por qué...?” intenté preguntar. “¿E-esto es para mí?” 

“Estaba guardándolo para navidad, pero supuse que esta noche era ideal para estrenarlo.” dijo mordiendo una tostada. 

Yo seguía mirándolo en silencio, sin salir de mi estupor. 

“Rosie me debía un gran favor.” prosiguió restándole importancia. “Considéralo como un cambio justo. Aunque los accesorios me los cobró aparte.” 

Sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesa. Era un par de aretes de metal e imitación de perla blanca. 

Sentía que no me salían las palabras. Me quedé de pie ahí con el vestido entre mis manos. Era el primer vestido nuevo que había tenido en años y lo abracé con fuerza. 

“¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?” dijo ladeando la cabeza. 

“¡Esto es increíble!” dije sin poder contener una gran sonrisa. “No debió molestarse, señor.” 

Se rio entre dientes. 

“Cariño, si vamos a salir no permitiré que te ridiculices entre los mejores vestidos.” dijo poniendo mantequilla en su segunda tostada. “Además el rojo te queda bien y quedaremos vestidos a juego. Rosie también tiene un traje para mí que debo ir a buscar a su local después del trabajo.” 

Acaricié la tela sobre mi cuerpo con solemnidad. Era de verdad suave y caía con elegancia. Creía que nunca volvería a tener algo tan bonito en mi vida. Lo apegué a mi pecho y me di una vuelta completa. El movimiento de la falda era exquisito. 

“De verdad no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, señor Alastor.” le dije sin contener la emoción. 

Él sólo sonrió y siguió desayunando como si nada pasara. Guardé las cosas con cuidado dentro de la bolsa y me uní a él. Estaba eufórica. No podía creer que usaría un vestido de Rosie otra vez. Continué con mi desayuno con una gran sonrisa. 

Rosie era la única persona que el señor Alastor y yo conocíamos en común. Cada uno de los vestidos que usé en los mejores años de la finca Magne me los había hecho ella. Era una confeccionista magnífica. Excéntrica, amable a su modo y de gusto refinado. Una mujer muy guapa y alta que usaba siempre trajes que la cubrían de pies al cuello y un enorme sombrero solía acompañarla, incluso estando bajo techo. 

Rosie también era amiga del señor Alastor. Ella le estaba fabricando un traje a medida al señor Alastor en aquel entonces, y él me había pedido ir al local de Rosie para que le diera mi opinión estética. Le comenté, emocionada, que yo también la conocía y ella pareció gustosa de verme. Aunque se sorprendió mucho de que ahora trabajara de sirvienta. Rosie siempre pensó que yo había logrado escapar a Francia apenas se desplomó la bolsa, junto a mi familia. Cuando le conté mi historia, ella prometió no decir nada sobre mi paradero. 

Pensando en ella no pude evitar que una pregunta saliera de mi boca. 

“Por cierto, ¿la señora Rosie está... bien?” dije con cautela. 

“¿Por qué lo dices, dulzura?” dijo, indiferentemente, mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. 

“Me refiero a lo que ocurrió con el señor Franklin...” dije casi en un susurro, como temiendo despertar a los muertos “¿Ella mantiene aún el duelo?” 

“Oh, no, querida.” dijo dirigiéndome una amplia sonrisa “Que Franklin ya no esté es lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Rosie.” 

Abrí mucho los ojos. La señora Rosie había enviudado hace tres semanas. Su esposo había sido una de las víctimas más recientes de El Justiciero. Su cadáver había sido encontrado flotando en el puerto, hinchado por el agua, sin ojos, ni corazón, con la boca cosida y (extrañamente) sin el hígado, según el reporte del diario. El único caso donde El Justiciero parece haber quitado un hígado. 

No podía creer lo que estaba diciéndome el señor Alastor. 

“¡Pero era su esposo!” dije escandalizada. “¡Y fue asesinado! ¿Cómo podría ella no sentirse mal sin su compañero de vida?” 

Entonces, el señor Alastor lanzó una explosiva carcajada. Tuvo que inclinarse a un costado de la mesa y se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras intentaba menguar la intensidad de su risa. Se tomó unos momentos para recuperarse y regular su respiración. Yo lo miraba de verdad indignada. 

“¡Oh! ¡Qué gracioso!” dijo quitándose las gafas para limpiarse unas lágrimas que se le escaparon con el dorso de la mano “Ay, mi dulce Charlotte, gracias por esta buena risa matutina. Tu ingenuidad es realmente refrescante.” 

“No puedo creer lo que dice, señor.” le dije frunciendo la boca. “La señora Rosie debe que sentirse muy triste por la pérdida de su esposo.” 

“Te equivocas ahí, tesoro.” dijo negando con la cabeza, sin perder la calma. “Rosie tiene cosas que le importan en la vida y Franklin definitivamente no era una de ellas.” 

“No puede ser.” dije contrariada “Ellos eran marido y mujer. Debían cuidarse y quererse mutuamente hasta el fin de sus días. Es parte del acuerdo nupcial.” 

Una perspectiva contraria a todo lo que se me había inculcado como una ley de vida, me parecía inverosímil de ser considerada. Siempre se me enseñó que el matrimonio era la unión más santa y la declaración pública del amor que se tiene una pareja. Y que Rosie estuviera bien con la muerte de su marido me pareció ridículo. 

“¿Es que acaso no cree en el matrimonio?” le dije sin pensar. 

“Oh, los hombres se casan por cansancio y las mujeres por curiosidad. En lo único que coinciden es que, al cabo de los años, ambos se desilusionan.” dijo con seguridad. “Eso si es que no hay intereses financieros de por medio. Esos matrimonios por lo general duran más.” 

El señor Alastor nunca había estado casado hasta dentro de lo que yo sabía. Pero su definición de una unión tan sagrada para mí me hacía sospechar de que alguien de su entorno cercano le hizo desconfiar del pacto santo del amor. 

“Una relación duradera se basa en qué tan enfermizamente dependiente puedes ser del otro o qué tanto miedo tengas de morir solo.” añadió. 

“¿Acaso no cree en el amor?” se me escapó. 

El señor Alastor resopló con la nariz. 

“El amor es la consecuencia de ciertas acciones y situaciones, querida. Por eso las evito como la plaga.” dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con suficiencia. 

“Papá decía que se necesitan dos idiotas para que nazca el amor.” dije bajando la mirada, incómoda. 

“¿De verdad te parezco un idiota?” dijo ensanchando su sonrisa dentada. 

Apreté la boca y negué con la cabeza horrorizada. Tomé mi taza sin pensar y di otro sorbo a mi café, sólo por hacer algo. 

“Entonces, basándose en lo que usted cree del matrimonio...” dije aún confundida “Todavía no puedo entender por qué la relación del señor Franklin y la señora Rosie no poseía amor real." 

El señor Alastor pareció meditar sus siguientes palabras. Se tomó un sorbo de café antes de continuar hablando. 

“¿Alguna vez has visto los brazos de Rosie?” me dijo sin dejar de mirar su taza. 

Era una pregunta extraña, pero me sorprendió que no supiera contestarla de inmediato. ¿Alguna vez los había visto? Luego de forzar mi memoria en unos momentos de meditación, me di cuenta que en los todos los años que conocía a la mejor modista de la ciudad, jamás había visto sus brazos sin largas mangas que los cubrieran. Ni siquiera en épocas del sofocante calor húmedo del verano se había permitido utilizar trajes más ligeros. De hecho, toda la piel expuesta que le había visto alguna vez era la de su rostro y sus manos. El resto de su cuerpo siempre estaba cubierto. 

“No.” admití finalmente. 

Sonrió triunfalmente. Dio el último sorbo de su café y suspiró de satisfacción. 

“Franklin la maltrató por años.” dijo poniéndose de pie. “La golpeaba en todas las partes de su cuerpo que podían ser cubiertas con telas sin levantar sospechas del maltrato.” 

“¿Que ella era...?” dije escandalizada “¡Imposible! ¿Por qué le haría algo así a su esposa?” 

“Los trabajos de Rosie se volvieron cada vez más cotizados con el tiempo y Franklin lucraba con el talento de Rosie.” dijo elevando los hombros “Él nunca trabajó y la obligaba a laborar a base de golpes y bajo amenazas de dejarla sin comer si no terminaba todos lo que tenía pendiente. No importaba lo agotador que fuera o qué tan tarde terminara. Ella tenía que saber entregar cada pedido a tiempo. Por eso sus manos nunca fueron maltratadas a pesar de que existen los guantes; sus dedos siempre fueron demasiado útiles.” 

Tomó uno de sus abrigos del perchero y se lo puso. 

“Y gran parte de las ganancias de la tienda de Rosie se perdían en las apuestas en carreras de caballo de Franklin.” continuó, mirándome alzando una ceja. “Sin mencionar a todas las prostitutas del muelle con las que se acostaba y gastaba a raudales, mientras Rosie seguía trabajando a deshora. Ella estaba harta de él. Y puedes poner en tela de juicio todo lo que te he dicho, pero fue ella misma quien me lo contó luego de que él muriera.” 

“No puede ser...” susurré horrorizada, mientras me cubría la boca con las manos. 

“Si puede ser y lo fue.” dijo con simpleza poniéndose su gorra “Por eso te digo que El Justiciero le hizo más bien que mal a Rosie. Al menos ahora ella puede hacer uso del dinero producido por su trabajo y disfrutarlo.” 

Me miró divertido al ver mi cara de tristeza. El señor Franklin siempre me había parecido cortés y encantador cuando me cruzaba con él en la tienda. Pensar que no era más que una fachada de un sujeto abusador y vividor, me chocó en mi creencia de la unión perfecta de toda la vida que había idealizado en ellos. 

Me sentí estúpida. No me gustaba pensar que el amor y el respeto en la pareja no era una ley sagrada para todos. Pero era ingenuo pensar luego de todo lo que había visto a lo largo de mi vida, que un matrimonio no podía ser violento, esclavizante y sin una pizca de decencia. 

“¿Aún crees que eran compañeros de vida?” dijo con una sonrisa burlona. 

“No.” admití. Me puse de pie, tomé el bolso metálico con el almuerzo del señor Alastor y se lo entregué. 

Me miró con curiosidad. 

“¿Todo bien, cariño?” dijo alzando una ceja. 

“Me siento tonta por creer que eran un matrimonio feliz.” dije con la cabeza gacha “Pero ahora me hace sentido del por qué las únicas veces que veía al señor Franklin era cuando él iba a retirar dinero de la caja y darle ánimos a la señora Rosie para que siguiera trabajando, para luego retirarse.” espeté. 

“Y de seguro la golpeaba después de perder todo el dinero apostando.” dijo él con una ligera risa. 

Suspiré decepcionada. 

“Supongo que es iluso creer que celebrar una boda mágicamente te garantiza la felicidad para toda la vida.” dije. 

“Pues ellos se conocieron tres meses antes de casarse.” dijo de manera sombría “No puedes llamar a eso un tiempo prudente para asegurarte que al menos comparten intereses. También fue culpa de Rosie al no saber elegir.” 

“Tiene sentido.” dije reflexivamente poniendo un dedo en mi barbilla. “Elegir con cuidado con quien estés dispuesto a compartir tus días es algo que toma bastante tiempo.” 

“Entendiste el punto.” dijo él con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

No dije nada. Aún me sentía impotente. 

“No te sientas mal por Rosie.” dijo acomodándose su bolso de cuero de venado. “Está bien. Es más, está mejor que nunca. No por nada sigue atendiendo su negocio y con mucho éxito.” 

“Supongo que tiene razón. El señor Franklin no merecía estar con ella. Debió ser muy desdichada en un matrimonio así.” concluí molesta. 

Me dio unos leves golpecitos en mi cabeza como a una mascota. 

“Bueno, no tienes que ponerte así. El matrimonio no es garante ni de felicidad, ni prosperidad, ni compañía.” comentó. “Además...” 

Lo miré intrigada. 

“No es necesario estar casado para vivir feliz con alguien.” concluyó con simpleza. 

Me sorprendió su razonamiento. Pero creí entender a qué se refería. Le sonreí y asentí. 

“Bien, ya me tengo que ir.” dijo animosamente. “Las noticias recién salidas del horno serán dadas durante mi sección a las ocho en punto. ¡No te atrevas a perdértelas, tesoro!” 

“¡Oh! Por supuesto que no me las perderé.” dije con entusiasmo. “Por cierto, le parece que esta tarde nos reunamos a las afuera del ‘Mimzy’s Palace’” 

“¿Mh? ¿No te apetece que venga a buscarte, cariño?” dijo ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad. “No es propio de un caballero no venir a buscar a la dama.” 

“Es más práctico.” dije levantando un dedo para puntualizar. “Que lo espere fuera del local es más cómodo que se devuelva por mí. Sólo tengo que tomar el tranvía hasta Bourbon Street.” 

Pareció sopesarlo con una mano en su barbilla. 

“Bastante justo” dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. “Entonces no olvides llevar dinero para el tranvía.” 

Asentí sonriéndole. 

“¡Nos vemos a las cinco en punto entonces!” Se despidió de mí y se fue a trabajar. 

Suspiré cuando finalmente cerró la puerta. Miré el reloj de la pared y ya eran las 6 am. El trabajo del señor Alastor quedaba en la parte céntrica de la ciudad, únicamente conectada con el tranvía cuya estación más cercana estaba a treinta minutos de caminata. Muchas veces estar tan adentro del bosque resultaba un tanto incómodo por lo apartado que estábamos de todo. Pero la tranquilidad del bosque y la cercanía con el río Mississippi permitían una paz envidiable en comparación a los que residían en el corazón de la ciudad. 

Una vez le había preguntado al señor Alastor si había considerado vivir en una zona más urbanizada. 

“No le veo el sentido útil.” me había dicho “¿Cómo podría ir a cazar tranquilo estando tan lejos del hábitat de los ciervos?” 

La cacería de ciervos no me parecía una razón válida para vivir tan aislado. Pero supuse que no había sido del todo sincero y existían más razones que se había reservado para sí mismo. 

Me dirigí a la cocina y comencé rápidamente con los quehaceres. El frío que aún sentía desde la noche anterior me acompañó en toda mi jornada. Me detuve al menos cinco veces frente al hornito, mientras barría, para intentar entrar en calor. Pero sentía que no obtenía resultado. Mis manos seguían heladas. 

Salí con mi vieja bata a cuadros a alimentar a las gallinas del corral. Esas gallinitas no daban muchos huevos por alguna razón, pero era agradable ver cuando los pollitos eclosionaban. 

“Razzle y Dazzle ¡Vengan aquí!” dije abriendo el pequeño establo en la parte posterior de la casa. 

Las dos pequeñas cabritas hembra del señor Alastor llegaron a mi llamado. Ambas nos daban leche en abundancia, podíamos hacer queso y mantequilla también. Esas hermosas cabritas eran muy amorosas conmigo y me gustaba tenerlas cerca. Pero en más de una ocasión el señor Alastor intentó prepararlas para la cena, sin embargo, declinó de idea ante mis constantes súplicas de no hacerlo. No quería perderlas pronto y mucho menos por una comida. Después de darles algo de sal de mi mano, las acaricié un poco, y volví a entrar a la casa. 

Cuando dieron las 8 am encendí la radio y me dispuse a lavar los platos con el agua recién hervida. Sentí un cosquilleo agradable al meter las manos frías en el agua temperada. 

Una alegre tonada daba la bienvenida a la sección del señor Alastor y de inmediato puse atención. 

“¡Muy buenos días, queridos auditores!” escuché al señor Alastor animadamente decir por la radio “¡Comienza una nueva semana en la hermosa ciudad de New Orleans! ¡Hay 10 grados Celsius en estos momentos, así que no olviden llevar sus chaquetas al trabajo, amigos! Y acompañándolos en sus tareas mundanas estará su servidor y presentador matutino: ¡El demonio de la radio!” le siguieron vítores grabados. 

Sonreí. Me encantaban esos efectos especiales que le daban dinamismo a su narrativa. 

“¿Y con qué nos sorprende el encabezado del New Orleans Courier el día de hoy?” dijo casualmente, y podía imaginarlo apoyado en el respaldo de su asiento con el periódico abierto. “’El Justiciero ataca de nuevo’. Bien, eso suena interesante.” Unas voces grabadas murmuraban con expectación. 

Apilé los primeros platos limpios en la mesa. 

“El Justiciero, el enigmático asesino en serie ha cobrado nuevas víctimas.” leyó “Richard Liemond y Theodore Johnson, dos prófugos de la justicia por violación y homicidio, fueron hallados muertos en la zona norte, con claros signos de haber sucumbido a manos de El justiciero. Son la muerte número veintitrés y veinticuatro atribuidas al ‘vengador de los sin justicia’. Nuevamente se encontraron los cadáveres sin ojos, sin corazón, sin uñas y con sus bocas cocidas. No se encontraron signos de defensa personal, pero todo indica que se encontraban vivas al momento de ser sustraídos sus órganos por la cantidad de sangre desparramada en el lugar del encuentro.” Las voces grabadas dieron gritos de asombro “¡Vaya enigma, señores! ¿Quién en su sano juicio se queda quieto mientras un asesino, tranquilamente, le quita los ojos y el corazón? ¿Los drogará y atacará mientras duermen? ¿O será acaso este tipo una especie de hipnotizador que evita que el objetivo huya? Son libres de sacar sus propias conclusiones, queridos radioescuchas. Cualquier información sobre el paradero de El Justiciero, comuníquese con la policía marcando el 999 en el teléfono público más cercano.” unas teclas de piano espectrales sonaron para dar cierre a la noticia. 

Me reí por lo bajo con culpa. Era una locura pensar que las víctimas se entregaran de manera voluntaria al asesino, en especial los que estaban prófugos por actos violentos. Pero no parecía otra explicación lógica. 

Las noticias del señor Alastor se extendieron durante los siguientes diez minutos, donde se mencionaban temas más ligeros, como los horarios de la entrega de comida comunitaria en los campamentos, los resultados de los juegos de baseball del día domingo y el estado del clima de los siguientes días. 

Cuando terminé de ordenar la cocina, seguí con el aseo de la sala. El señor Alastor comenzó la sección musical de la mañana y presentó ‘A Kiss to Build a Dream On’. Mientras barría y escuchaba la canción, no pude evitar que mi mente divagara a las confusas imágenes de la noche anterior. Había tenido un maravilloso sueño vívido, donde besaba intensamente a mi querido señor Alastor. Jamás en mi vida me comportaría tan abiertamente con él sobre lo que me hacía sentir, así que el sueño me dejó una sensación liberadora en el pecho. Además, me ponía feliz que el principal miedo al rechazo no se vio reflejado en el señor Alastor de mi sueño, porque su cara de confusión fue completamente adorable. Me reí en mi ensoñación. 

Sabía que era estúpido esperar a que el señor Alastor me viera como algo más que su fiel sirvienta. Cómo me hubiese gustado haberle conocido antes de la caída de la bolsa. Cuando yo era una chica con un futuro prometedor y algo que ofrecer. Ser interesante y encantadora. Podríamos haber salido a bailar, ir a los espectáculos que tanto le gustaban e incluso haberlo invitado a viajar a Broadway. Pero, lamentablemente, las circunstancias no fueron las apropiadas para que nuestros caminos se cruzaran así. 

Me avergonzaba admitir que me preocupaba mucho que un día el señor Alastor llegase con una hermosa dama y me la presentara como su futura esposa. Y yo no poder hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y observar cómo construían su felicidad y una potencial familia frente a mis narices. Y aunque no sabría identificar el nivel de sinceridad que tenía en su opinión sobre el amor y el matrimonio, me dejaba la pequeña esperanza que al menos podía seguir viviendo junto a él, sin nadie más que ocupara su corazón. Debo ser el ser humano más despreciable por tener esa clase de pensamientos tan autocompasivos. 

“¿No ha sido genial?” dijo el señor Alastor por la radio “¡Ese Amstrong sí que tiene control con la trompeta!” los aplausos grabados lo apoyaron. 

Miré la hora. Apenas daban las 9 am. Sentía que el día se me estaba haciendo eterno. Quería con todo mi corazón ponerme ese hermoso vestido e ir a la cita. Fui a hacer aseo a mi habitación y en la del señor Alastor. Me tomé más tiempo de lo que usualmente ocupo y fui muy rigurosa con cada detalle y limpieza. 

Volví rápidamente a la sala para ver nuevamente la hora. 

Eran las 9:20. 

Oh, cielos. Este sería un día largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien. Quería usar a Razzle y Dazzle porque me encantan, pero para tenerlas en una casa en los años 30 y no ser comidas, debían ser hembras.  
> El capítulo 5 ha sido muy divertido y laaaargo de escribir, por eso me he tardado con este: ha sido un mero trámite para lo interesante que se viene. El 5 lo publicaré el miércoles, así que no habrán que esperar tanto. YAY!  
> Esta es la canción que se está reproduciendo en la radio.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHjZQb-kGek
> 
> (La definición del matrimonio de Alastor es la que tenía el hdp de Oscar WIlde :D )
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	5. Mimzy's Palace

Me bajé del tranvía en Bourbon Street esa tarde y quité algunas motas de polvo de mi nuevo saco rojo de lineas negras que Rosie me había hecho a medida. Me había obsequiado una exquisita camisa a tono y una pajarita negra. Me reí entre dientes. Realmente debe sentirse agradecida por haberse tomado tantas molestias con mi nuevo traje.

Caminé con seguridad en dirección al Mimzy’s Palace. El frío de la tarde había menguado un poco con un espectacular sol durante el día. Miré a varios grupos de hombres jóvenes y maduros dirigirse al mismo lugar que yo. Sonreí. Era increíble que el aburrimiento de los ciudadanos era tal que no dejaban de asistir a los espectáculos de las chicas de Mimzy. Pero esa era la principal razón por la que había decidido hacerme inversionista de su negocio. El aburrimiento impulsa a hacer cosas muy locas, como gastar el dinero del mes en diversiones terrenales.

Miré la hora en mi reloj. Las 4:56 pm. Justo a tiempo.

Llegué finalmente a mi destino. Era un edificio de dos pisos, de color violeta y luces de neón sobre la puerta doble de la entrada, que escribía en letras cursiva Mimzy’s Palace. Desde afuera ya se escuchaba el jolgorio de la música y las estridentes voces de los clientes.

Busqué con la mirada a Charlotte en el vestíbulo, pero no parecía haber llegado todavía.

“Heeeey...” escuché de pronto a mi espalda.

Me giré para encontrarme con Angel Dust, uno de los más recientes integrantes del elenco del local. Un joven italiano extravagante y afeminado, con fama de ser realmente promiscuo a la hora de prostituirse.

El chico (o eso parecía) era bastante peculiar en apariencia. Era más alto que yo y me estaba mirando lascivamente. Tenía mucho cabello de color paja, pecas marcadas y una esvelta figura. Vestía lo que parecía la parte superior de un smoking rosa con rayas y pajarita, un leotardo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y unas largas botas negras de tacón alto. Pero lo más extraño es que tenía un ojo color azul y uno marrón. Definitivamente un espécimen muy raro.

“¿Estabas buscando a alguien, tesoro?” dijo intentando poner su mano en mi hombro, pero logré moverme antes de que me tocara.

“En efecto estoy buscando a alguien, pero lamento informarte no eres tú.” dije con malicia.

“¡Qué aburrido!” dijo arreglando su copete. “Eres Alastor, ¿verdad? Te recuerdo de la última vez que viniste a ver las ganancias con la señora Mimzy.” agregó.

“Y tú eres Angel Dust, ¿verdad?” dije con una sonrisa burlona. “O debería decir, Antho...”

“¡No menciones mi nombre real!” dijo escandalizado “Aquí soy Angel Dust.” agregó elevando la barbilla.

Ensanché mi sonrisa burlona.

“Como inversionista en un local así, pensé que serías algo más interesante.” dijo rodando los ojos. “Aunque te aseguro que yo podría hacer cosas que ninguna chica podría hacerte.” y me guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

“Reafirmo: no estoy interesado.” dije con seguridad. “¿Y qué hay de ti, mi afeminado amigo?” agregué.

“Te puedo chupar el pito.” dijo juguetonamente, mostrando los dientes.

El repudio tensó mi sonrisa.

“¡JA! No.” le dije cortante.

“Bien, tú te lo pierdes.” dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

“¡Vamos, yo te invito!” escuché a alguien a un costado. “No seas tan tímida.”

“Lo siento, señor, estoy esperando a alguien.” oí a una voz familiar que le respondía.

Me giré y vi a una preciosa dama siendo acosada por un sujeto con smoking. Me tardé un par de segundos en notar que era Charlotte. Se veía... espectacular. Los vestidos viejos de mi madre no le sacaban partido a su fina figura. El rojo y el negro hacían un contraste precioso con su blanca piel, y los tacones y los guantes acentuaban su elegancia natural. Su cabello, generalmente sin mayor parafernalia, tenía un precioso arreglo de rizos hacia un costado, despejando su linda cara. Aún sin maquillaje, el color de sus mejillas resaltaba su envidiable belleza natural. En definitiva, tenía ante mí a Charlotte, la distinguida dama de la extinta casa Magne. Y podía entender por qué ese sujeto estaba siendo tan insistente por invitarla.

“¡No te creo! ¡Si fueras mi cita no te quitaría los ojos de encima!” dijo con soltura.

“Es cierto, estoy esperando a alguien.” repuso Charlotte. “Es sólo que aún no llega.”

“Los que hacen esperar a su dama no son dignos de atención. Pero si vinieras a unas copas conmigo, no tendría problemas en hacerte olvidar a ese patán.” dije repuso él guiñándole un ojo.

“Ya le dije que no.” dijo Charlotte más firmemente.

Di un par de pasos en su dirección y posé mi mano sobre su hombro para acercarla a mí. Ella me miró y se relajó cuando vio que era yo.

“Ya estoy aquí, Charlotte, lamento haberte hecho esperar.” le dije con tranquilidad. Y luego me giré al despreciable sujeto “¿Se le ofrece algo con mi cita, señor?”

“No, señor. Sólo le estaba preguntando algo trivial a la dama. Buenas tardes.” dijo incómodo y se marchó a dentro del local.

Escuché a Charlotte suspirar de alivio.

“Gracias, señor Alastor.” me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me separé de ella y tomé su mano.

“No puedes culpar a los miserables insectos que revoloteen alrededor de la luz que irradias, tesoro.” dije y procedí a besar su mano. “Te ves absolutamente deslumbrante hoy.”

Ella abrió los ojos por el halago y creo que nunca vi un sonrojo más marcado en sus mejillas.

“¡Usted también se ve muy bien!” dijo un poco más alto de lo que esperaba y algunos de los que circulaban por el vestíbulo se giraron con curiosidad.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y me reí por lo bajo.

“Los trabajos de Rosie tienen sello de calidad.” le dije agarrando una de las solapas.

“El rojo le queda muy bien, señor Alastor.” dijo ella con entusiasmo. Qué adorable.

“¡Oh, ya veo!” escuchamos a nuestras espaldas. Era Angel que había vuelto. “Así que te gustan las chicas así. Qué gusto tan refinado tienes, Alastor, aunque su rostro es demasiado angelical para mí.” dijo pellizcando una de las mejillas de Charlotte.

“¡No es lo que piensa, señor!” le dijo Charlotte nerviosa.

Angel la miró sin interés, luego me miró a mí y luego volvió a ella.

“Mh... Oye, linda, no suelo estar con chicas, pero si un día te cansas de este aguafiestas tengo una tarifa especial para las mujeres despechadas.” añadió sonriendo altaneramente. “Nada que una buena noche de sexo no mejore el ánimo a cualquiera.”

“No tomes en serio lo que te diga, Charlotte.” repuse con fastidio.

Charlotte estaba sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas ante esa clase de ofrecimiento. Volví a poner una mano en su hombro de manera protectora.

“Charlotte, él es Angel Dust.” los presenté con frialdad “Angel Dust, ella es Charlotte.”

“Ahm... Mucho gusto. Soy Charlotte, la sirvienta del señor Alastor.” dijo Charlotte, saliendo de estupor y extendiendo su mano.

Angel la aceptó, con una mirada escéptica. Los ojos de él iban inspeccionando de pies a cabeza a Charlotte.

“¿Una sirvienta? ¿Estás segura?” dijo elevando una ceja y acercándose su rostro “¿Desde cuándo las sirvientas se visten de satín y son invitadas a salir por sus jefes?”

Luego me miró e hizo una desagradable mirada sugestiva.

“Como yo vista a mis sirvientes es un tema que sólo me compete a mí, estimado.” dije mordazmente entrecerrando los ojos.

“Claro, no hay nada sospechoso en las intenciones detrás de un regalo costoso de tu jefe.” y se rio descaradamente.

Charlotte parecía de verdad asombrada por un personaje como él.

“Lamento que hayas tenido que conocer así a la puta más nueva de Mimzy.” le dije a Charlotte.

“Corrección: la puta favorita de Mimzy.” dijo con altivez “Desde que llegué estoy encargándome del selecto grupo de hombres que no había sido atendidos hasta ahora. Y son muy generosos.” agregó rozando sus dedos pulgar e índice.

“¡Angel!” escuchamos alguien gritar a alguien “¡Por fin te encuentro, cabron!”

Nos giramos y vimos a Vaggie, la mano derecha y coordinadora de Mimzy dirigirse a nosotros con paso firme. Era una chica menuda y pequeña, de piel morena y de marcado acento latino. Uno de sus ojos siempre estaba cubierto por su largo y liso cabello.

“¡Te dije que para el acto de hoy en la noche tienes que usar las plumas grises! ¡¿Dónde están?!” gritó fuera de sí.

“Ahm... Creo que Fat Nuggets pudo haberse hecho popo sobre las plumas grises.” dijo desinteresadamente. “Así que las tiré a la basura.”

“¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DEJASTE QUE TU CERDO MASCOTA SE METIERA AL BAÚL DE LA ROPA?!” Gritó enardecida.

“¡Se veía adorable mientras dormía!” dijo exasperado sacando una boquilla del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y encendiendo un cigarrillo de la punta “Pero sí, después de despertar hizo popo sobre las plumas.” admitió despreocupadamente y lanzó bocanadas de humo al aire.

Vaggie estaba rechinando los dientes.

“Tranquila, Vaggie.” dijo Charlotte a la chica de modo conciliador. “Te dolerá la cabeza si sigues así.”

Vaggie se giró e inmediatamente cambió a un semblante mucho más amable cuando la vio.

“¿Charlotte?” dijo sonriendo “¡No te reconocí! ¡Te ves genial!”

“Gracias.” dijo Charlotte con una tímida sonrisa.

Contuve una risa. Era graciosa esa extraña fijación de Vaggie por Charlotte. Desde que la traía de vez en cuando para ver el papeleo administrativo, ellas hicieron muy buenas migas, pero para Vaggie ver a Charlotte era comparable a un ciego viendo la luna por primera vez. No retiré la mano del hombro de Charlotte.

“Señor Alastor, buenas tardes.” me dijo de manera mucho más seca.

“Buenas tardes, Vaggie.” dije divertido.

“¿Qué los trae por aquí?” dijo “Se ven muy elegantes para venir a hablar de negocios.”

“Venimos a ver el piano.” dijo Charlotte con entusiasmo. “La señorita Mimzy dijo que podíamos quedárnoslo si estaba en buenas condiciones.”

“Es cierto, ella me lo mencionó.” dijo asintiendo. “Está en la parte de atrás del escenario. Vengan.”

Y sin quitar mi mano del hombro de Charlotte nos adentramos al local.

El club de Mimzy estaba dividido en dos partes: una sección de bar y mesas alrededor de un escenario donde los músicos y las bailarinas hacían sus actos y un área despejada donde quien deseara bailar, pudiera hacerlo. Todo estaba adornado maravillosamente con plantas de palmas y del alto techo colgaba un magnífico candelabro de cristal.

Miré la cara de Charlotte. El adorable brillo en su mirada cada vez que veía ese ambiente era una recompensa más de mi papel como inversionista.

De pronto la banda en el escenario comenzó a tocar “Sing, sing, sing” de Benny Goodman. De inmediato, el ambiente del club se animó más y quienes estaban charlando en las mesas se pusieron de pie para participar en el jolgorio.

Nos detuvimos a mirar a la gente bailar.

“¡Qué gran canción!” exclamé con emoción.

“¡Es de mis favoritas!” exclamó Charlotte, aplaudiendo.

Me dirigí a Charlotte con una reverencia y un guiño.

“¿Bailas, cariño?” le dije extendiéndole la mano.

Ella se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento, pero de inmediato me sonrió y tomó mi mano, gustosa.

Nos deslizamos a la pista de baile con entusiasmo. Nuestros pies se comenzaron a mover al son del swing. Charlotte con su gracia natural, bailaba moviendo sus caderas con energía. Yo la hice girar, sostuvimos nuestras manos y la hice girar otra vez. Un círculo comenzó a formarse a nuestro alrededor de nuestra animada coreografía. Pronto teníamos cautiva la atención de todos los asistentes. Dimos alegres zapateos al compás del ritmo. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano para darle varias vueltas sobre su eje. Ella brillaba como una estrella. Dimos pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás aplaudiendo rítmicamente, mientras nos mirábamos.

Estaba realmente sorprendido. Estábamos en un juego en el que ella me guiaba para luego yo guiarla. El swing se había apoderado de nosotros. Estuvimos lado a lado mientras nos deslizábamos para cambiar de lugar. Di un giro y tomé su mano para continuar con nuestro intercambio de alegres pasos. La acerqué a mí, le di impulso y logró dar fantástico giro sobre mi espalda hasta caer por mi otro costado. Me sentía eufórico con ese juego de control de quién guiaba a quien. Ella volvió a la pista de baile tomando mi mano y su falda hacía maravillosos frufrús con cada giro de su cadera. Sus mejillas estaban más rosas que de costumbre y su sonrisa era de verdadero regocijo. La agarré firmemente de la cintura para luego elevarla y girar con ella. Finalmente, la puse de pie en el suelo, le di un último giro y la dejé caer sobre mi brazo en una pose espectacular, quedando los dos cara a cara y donde ella dejó la pierna en alto. La canción terminó.

Todo el salón nos vitoreó en aplausos. Charlotte sonreía ampliamente, mientras respiraba agitada. Soltó una risa de júbilo que resonó como una campana. Yo mismo no recuerdo haberme agitado tanto antes al bailar. Estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto tan eufórica y segura. La proximidad de nuestros rostros no parecía incomodarla, hasta que pareció salir del trance del momento. Me sonrió nerviosa y solté una risa entre dientes. La ayudé a enderezarse y la invité a dar una reverencia al público.

Salimos de la pista de baile en medio de risas.

“¡Qué magnífico dúo!” dije con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

“¡Uf!” dijo abanicándose con las manos “No recuerdo la última vez que bailé así. Estoy fuera de práctica.”

“No sabía que tuvieras el ritmo en los pies, querida.” dije divertido.

“¡Oh, tuve clases de baile muy rigurosas y las disfrutaba mucho!” dijo con entusiasmo “Pero nunca había podido bailar en un club.”

“De haber sabido que eras tan buena habríamos venido más seguido. Indudablemente debemos repetirlo alguna vez.” dije con seguridad

Ella asintió feliz.

“Hey, qué gran show.” dijo Angel acercándose y sonriendo. “¿Quién diría que detrás de esa linda cara hay toda una reina de la pista?” pellizcó la mejilla de Charlotte y ella sonrió apenada.

“¡Eso fue genial!” dijo Vaggie encantada. “¡Nadie podía quitarte los ojos de encima! ¡Podrías pedirle a la señorita Mimzy ser parte del espectáculo!”

En ese momento, alguien apresurado y muy bajito vino corriendo en nuestra dirección casi tirando a Vaggie en el camino.

“¡Alastor, querido! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!” chillaba de emoción. “¡Tenía que ver qué estaba ocasionando tantos aplausos!”

Era Mimzy, la dueña del club. Una mujer rubia y voluptuosa que me llegaba hasta la cintura. Parecía de verdad eufórica mientras movía las manos y ensanchaba una enorme sonrisa en su regordeta cara.

“Saludos, Mimzy.” dije dando una reverencia cordial. “Es un gusto verte.”

“¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía bailar así!” dijo Mimzy con entusiasmo dando saltitos “¡Te pido la siguiente pieza!” exigió tomando las solapas de mi chaqueta y me tiró con fuerza, doblándome hacia abajo hasta casi chocar nariz con nariz

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas para quitarlas de mi chaqueta y me enderecé.

“Una encantadora invitación, mi estimada Mimzy.” dije con los ojos cerrados con altivez “Pero mucho me temo que estamos aquí por negocios. Tenemos que revisar el piano antes de considerar conservarlo.”

“Oh, vamos, sólo será un baile. No te quitará mucho tiempo.” dijo ella con insistencia.

“El deber sobre el placer, querida. Establecer deseos egoístas por sobre el trabajo puede desembocar en consecuencias poco gratas.” dije con cortesía “¡Ahora! ¿Dónde está el piano?”

Mimzy parecía realmente decepcionada, pero suspiró con resignación.

“Bien, les mostraré el piano.” dijo rodando los ojos. "Vaggie, yo me encargo desde aquí." ordenó.

“Oh, creo que aún no has notado la presencia de mi querida Charlotte, Mimzy.” le dije pasando una mano sobre los hombros de mi sirvienta.

Miró a Charlotte y no dijo nada por unos momentos. Sentí a Charlotte tensarse.

“Oh, sí, qué torpeza la mía.” dijo con una media sonrisa “Bienvenida, Charlotte. Verte tan arreglada es de verdad extraño.”

“Buenas tardes, señorita Mimzy.” le respondió ella, visiblemente incómoda.

Acto seguido, fuimos con Mimzy hasta la parte del backstage. El sonido del bullicio del salón principal se opacó a medida que avanzábamos. Llegamos a una bodega de instrumentos y escenografía. El piano estaba ahí. Se situaba entre muebles cubiertos de telas y una fina capa de polvo.

Charlotte fue corriendo a examinar el piano. Me quedé de pie observándola inspeccionarlo como una niña se emociona con un nuevo juguete. Miraba por delante, por detrás, tocaba las teclas, miraba dentro del instrumento y no dejaba de murmurar para sí misma.

“Oh, esto de aquí son astillas por haberse cambiado de lugar tantas veces. ¡Oh, esta tecla necesita afinarse! La tapa está un poco desgastada, pero con un poco de betún de zapato puede cubrirse... ¿Y estas manchas blancas de qué son?”

“Nunca había sabido de una sirvienta que se entusiasmara tanto por un piano.” dijo Mimzy ladeando la cabeza. “La mayoría de los pobres sólo se preocupan del pan de cada día.”

“¿Qué puedo decir?” dije alegremente “Charlotte es un caso especial. Además, tiene una divertida obsesión con intentar arreglar las cosas que no tienen solución. Pero eso parece hacerla feliz.”

Charlotte pareció terminar su inspección y se giró hacia mí mientras se balanceaba con sus pies.

“¿Puedo?” me dijo implorante mientras sonreía ampliamente.

“Adelante.” dije asintiendo solemnemente.

Ella me sonrió, usó su mano para quitar el polvo del asiento del piano y se sentó erguida. Se quitó los guantes y los dejó pulcramente a su lado. Tomó una honda respiración y puso sus dedos en posición sobre las teclas.

Comenzó con una melodía lenta, de teclas solitarias, casi como pausada marcha fúnebre, pero luego de un momento de silencio y una sonrisa de Charlotte, hubo una explosión de teclas. Lo siguiente que sentí es que mi mandíbula cayó ligeramente sin borrar mi sonrisa. Una compleja y poderosa melodía llenó el lugar. Charlotte no parecía la misma. Atrás había quedado la tímida chica que podía poner nerviosa con tronar los dedos. Pude ver a una joven mujer segura y poderosa jugando con la música a su antojo. Mantenía un control envidiable de las teclas. Las observaba y tocaba con destreza y gracia. Llegó un punto en el que cerró los ojos y ya ni siquiera miraba el teclado. Parecía fuera de este mundo y conectada con algo superior a ella.

Ella estaba de espaldas a mi así que no lo notaba, pero no podía despegarle la vista. No recuerdo haberla mirado por tanto tiempo sin que ella se moviera inquieta al sentir mi presencia. Y ahora, más que nunca, notaba cómo su cuerpo había cambiado desde que la había conocido. Ya había florecido. La delicada curva de sus hombros y caderas se habían acentuado estos años. La línea de su perfil era más aguda y su semblante transmitía tranquilidad. Su porte de su anterior vida de niña rica estaba ante mis ojos. Enérgica, apasionada, inalcanzable. Toda ella era una armonía atrayente. Su cuello de piel blanca estaba expuesto por el peinado de su cabello hacia un lado. Tuve el repentino impulso de querer acercarme a ella y apoyar mi barbilla en su hombro descubierto.

Tomé una honda respiración para desechar ese último pensamiento.

La música atrajo a algunos otros invitados no solicitados. Tanto Vaggie como Angel habían sido presas de la curiosidad (y sospechaba que nos estaban siguiendo de cerca). Se unieron a nosotros a escuchar la interpretación de Charlotte, evidentemente maravillados por la música.

Fue entonces que noté a Mimzy a mi lado, observando con una expresión neutral la interpretación del piano. Me reí para mis adentros. Estaba seguro de que ella había menospreciado las habilidades de Charlotte por su condición de sirvienta. Siempre que veníamos al local ella se mostraba notoriamente despectiva ante la presencia de Charlotte.

En una ocasión donde Charlotte estaba con Vaggie viendo los vestidos nuevos de las bailarinas, Mimzy había aprovechado de decirme algo que, sospecho, tenía ganas de decirme hace mucho.

_“¿Por qué siempre la andas trayendo, Al?” me había dicho molesta en su oficina._

_“¿Oh? ¿Acaso no puedo?” había respondido, elevando una ceja._

_“No parece que fueras su jefe.”_

_“Lo que yo haga o no haga con mi servidumbre es algo que no le compete a nadie más que a mí, Mimzy.” le había contestado cortés, pero tajante._

Ella no pudo rebatir ante eso. Pero su trato con Charlotte no mejoró con el tiempo. Con pequeños comentarios intentó rebajarla por ser una sirvienta, pensando que nunca me enteraría. Pero cuando veía a Charlotte más cabizbaja de lo normal al salir del club, me daba a entender que le había dicho algo de verdad hiriente. Aunque no siempre supe a ciencia cierta qué le dijo mientras yo no estaba presente para ponerla en ese estado.

A pesar de eso, consideraba que llevar a Charlotte tan seguido al club de Mimzy era una recompensa al esfuerzo. Y no daba nada a nadie que no lo mereciera.

Cuando Charlotte terminó la melodía en un jugueteó complejo de dedos, y levantó las manos para suspirar de satisfacción. Fue entonces que se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente al escuchar los aplausos a sus espaldas. De seguro había olvidado que no estaba sola. Ella se sonrojó claramente y se puso de pie para hacer una pequeña reverencia a su improvisado público.

“¡Espléndido, querida!” exclamé abriendo los brazos y acercándome a ella. “Tienes a toda la audiencia a tus pies.”

Movió uno de sus mechones tras la oreja y sonrió avergonzada. Su timidez volvía a manifestarse ante los halagos. Qué adorable.

“No fue gran cosa.” dijo humildemente.

“¡Wow!” exclamó Vaggie acercándose con una sonrisa “¿Cómo se llama esa melodía?”

“Es ‘Winter Wind’, de Chopin.” respondió Charlotte, tomando sus guantes y poniéndoselos nuevamente.

“Salud.” dijo Angel con una risa burlona.

“Es una pieza que aprendí desde pequeña.”

“Oye, chica, bailas y tocas el piano como profesional. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de super sirvienta o algo así?” dijo Angel elevando una mano.

“Sería espectacular también que pudieses cantar.” concordó Vaggie.

“Pues... me gusta cantar.” respondió Charlotte, avergonzada.

“¡Oh!” dijo Angel con una exagerada mueca de dolor “¡Mas vale que no te acerques al escenario o tendré problemas para conservar mi corona como reina del lugar! Pero estoy seguro de que no compites conmigo a la hora de chupar pitos.” concluyó sonriendo con malicia.

Charlotte se escandalizó y se sonrojó violentamente. Vaggie le dio un codazo a Angel en el costado.

“No le hagas caso a esta diva en desgracia.” le dijo Vaggie a Charlotte “Pero sí concuerdo en que debiste haber tenido una muy buena educación para tener tantos buenos talentos.”

“Uhm...” musitó Charlotte, incómoda.

Me reí con desdén.

“Oh, no pensarán que tendría de ayudante en mi casa a alguien con quien no compartiera conmigo el amor por la buena música, ¿verdad?” dije con soltura.

Dirigí una mirada confidente a Charlotte y ella me sonrió.

“Entonces, ¿qué te parece el piano, cariño?”

“Pues, el piano está en muy buen estado a pesar del uso.” dijo mirándolo. “Sólo necesita algunas reparaciones menores, pero tiene buen sonido.”

“¿Entonces te parece bien conservarlo?” le dije tamborileando mis dedos en algunas teclas.

“Con permiso de la señorita Mimzy, por supuesto.” dijo con seguridad.

Mimzy torció una sonrisa maliciosa.

“Supongo que quedarás a deberme algo a cambio, Alastor.” dijo Mimzy poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

“Ciertamente, un favor se paga con otro.” dije asintiendo con tranquilidad.

“¿Has pensado en escribir canciones propias?” dijo Vaggie acercándose a Charlotte.

“Pues...” musitó insegura.

“¡Por supuesto que tiene canciones propias!” exclamé interrumpiéndola.

“¿De verdad?” exclamó Vaggie emocionada.

“¡Oh! ¡Ahora también compones!” se quejó Angel deslizándose por la pared dramáticamente.

“¡Un momento!” se quejó Charlote con la cara roja “Es verdad que tengo una melodía que compuse hace años, pero la letra aún no está pulida, y es errática en algunas partes. Más bien parecen dos canciones mal pegadas. Además, el ritmo no es adecua...”

“Está bien, calma, no queremos presionarte.” dijo Vaggie condescendiente. “Pero cuando estés lista ¿la compartirías con nosotros?”

Charlotte me miró como pidiéndome autorización y le sonreí para darle confianza. Ella volvió su mirada a Vaggie y asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

“Bien, ya está decidido el traspaso del piano, así que volvamos al salón principal.” dijo Mimzy con una sonrisa tensa “Alastor, necesito hablar contigo sobre el transporte del piano.”

“Seguro.” dije encaminándome con el grupo. “Damas, por favor.” dije permitiendo que las mujeres y Angel se adelantaran.

“Oh, extrañaré tanto ese piano.” dijo Angel poniendo su mano en su frente en un gesto de exagerada tragedia. “Tenía la altura ideal para sostenerme cuando mis clientes me hacían la de perrito.”

Vaggie rodó los ojos con disgusto y Mimzy resopló. Un parpado me tembló y tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no mostrar una expresión de total repugnancia. Miré a Charlotte, quien tenía los labios apretados y el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión de horror. Se miró las manos escandalizada, como entendiendo que tenía restos del semen de Angel y de quizás cuántos comensales que participaron con él teniendo sexo en el piano.

“Te sugiero que te laves las manos, tesoro.” le susurré en el oído “Te conseguiré todo el desinfectante que necesites para que limpies el piano hasta que estés segura de que no queda ningún resto de Angel en él.”

Charlotte me miró y asintió fervientemente.

Ya habíamos llegado al salón nuevamente, pero alguien nos esperaba apoyada en la pared. Una mujer con demasiado maquillaje en el rostro y un burdo vestido rojo. La reconocí de inmediato. Era Katie Killjoy, reportera del New Orleans Courier. Tenía una pequeña sección de chismes, que se publicaba una vez a la semana. Era una chismosa entrometida que solía intentar vender historias de dudosa fuente a alto precio a la radio al menos una vez al mes. Pero muchas veces las historias que intentaba negociar eran tan extrañas que difícilmente se las compraban. Como el del “Zoológico nocturno de animales zombies de Arizona” o el de “El increíble cocodrilo trompetista”. Todo el mundo sabe que los cocodrilos no tienen labios.

Si Katie estaba ahí eso significaba que estaba tras una pista de sus ridículas notas. Francamente, me sorprendía que no la hubiesen despedido ya.

“¡Alastor!” dijo abiertamente con un cigarrillo entre los dedos. “Pero si es el mismísimo Radio Demon... y un séquito de pueblerinos.” dijo despectivamente mirando a los demás.

“Katie.” dije a modo de saludo.

“Vine hasta acá porque creí escuchar una melodía de piano decente en la parte de atrás, pero seguramente debí imaginarlo. Nada bueno puede salir de aquí.” dijo con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes “¿Por qué no me extraña verte en un patético basurero como este?”

Vaggie tomó una botella de alcohol vacía del suelo y la golpeó para quebrar el fondo. Se puso frente al grupo con la parte rota en dirección a Katie.

“Te advertí que no vinieras de nuevo a husmear por aquí, Katie.” dijo Mimzy dando un paso adelante, tratando de parecer intimidante, aunque no pareció tener efecto por la gran diferencia de alturas.

“Oh, ¿sigues con esa actitud?” respondió ella resoplando por la nariz “Cariño, con ese nivel de estrés no me extraña que tengas curvas donde no deberías tenerlas.” y se palmeó la barriga.

Mimzy puso una mano en el hombro de Vaggie para calmarla. Vaggie tenía los dientes apretados de rabia y parecía a punto de atacar a la intrusa.

Katie se acercó con desplante hacia nosotros y miró a cada uno de los presentes con una sonrisa despectiva. Volvió su atención hacia mí.

“Sigues con tu programa en la radio ¿verdad?” dijo “¿Compartiendo tus ridículas noticias censuradas y presentando música de mierda?”

Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás para reírme con ganas.

“¡Oh, no no no, querida!” dije con malicia “Creo que confundes mi trabajo con tu miserable intento de reportear con mentiras baratas.”

Katie dio una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

“Tus estúpidos oyentes necesitan más que la pobre información que reciben del filtro de la policía.” dijo con seguridad “No eres más que un simple perro del poder estatal. No entregas ni la mitad de la información de las cosas que realmente ocurren. En especial desde que el asesino anda suelto en la ciudad.”

La miré con una ceja alzada.

“Hay verdades que el público aún no está listo para recibir, Katie. Parte de mi trabajo es diluirlo un poco.” dije con tranquilidad.

“¡Ja! ‘Censurar’ querrás decir.” dijo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastándolo con sus tacones altos. “Pues yo no tengo esa política. Voy al meollo del asunto. Y si no tienes la capacidad de aprovechar un poco de información privilegiada, estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad financiera, Al.”

Vi a Charlotte fruncir el ceño y tensarse junto a mí.

“Sé que tienes mucha información que no puedes decir sobre El Justiciero, Alastor, y voy a averiguarla.” amenazó poniendo un dedo de uñas largas en mi pecho.

Retiré su desagradable mano de un ademán rápido, sin perder la calma.

“¿De verdad quieres seguir la pista del asesino en serie de New Orleans?” dije con sorna.

“El Justiciero es material de uso público, Alastor.” dijo cruzando los brazos.” Y la gente exige saber más de él. La radio nunca menciona los murales en apoyo de la comunidad al asesino de las lacras de la sociedad. Nunca mencionas que la policía está perdiendo credibilidad, porque no es capaz de atrapar al criminal y porque los que apoyan al Justiciero se sienten seguros porque está ejecutando a los criminales.”

Me reí por lo bajo.

“Entonces si la comunidad cree que el Justiciero no es más que un salvador ¿por qué querrías destruir la diversión de un pueblo que quiere ver la justicia bien impartida con sangre?” dije con mi mano en mi barbilla.

Sonrió con descaro poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

“Exclusiva.” dijo. “No planeo destruir su fama. Si no más bien, aumentar el mito a su alrededor. El Justiciero vendría a ser el nuevo santo de los desprotegidos por la injusta ley de los que tienen dinero. Pero tu modo de contar su historia es tan sosa que la imagen del “héroe de los pobres” está perdiendo gran potencial publicitario.”

Charlotte cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con molestia.

“Con toda la información de El Justiciero omitida por la policía podrías escribir diez libros.” continuó Katie “Y sé que tienes una orden de confidencialidad. Pero podría proponerte algo interesante.”

Se acercó a mí y bajó la voz.

“¿Qué te parece si ‘casualmente’ compartes algo de ese acceso privilegiado conmigo?”

Sentí la mirada de todos en mí.

“No tienes que indagar en detalles. De los huecos argumentales me puedo encargar yo. Nadie tiene que saberlo, Al. Podemos venderlo a mi contacto de un diario independiente. Dividiríamos las ganancias. ¿Qué dices?”

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo, Charlotte dio un paso adelante frente a mí, desafiante.

“Él no tiene por qué usar estratagemas para ganarse el respeto de los que escuchan sus noticias.” dijo erguida. “Su voz tiene credibilidad porque habla con la verdad. Ese es el valor que le da a su trabajo.”

No pude evitar parpadear de la sorpresa.

“¡Oh, vaya! ¿Ya te casaste, Al?” dijo Katie burlonamente, mirando a Charlotte de cerca “¡Y miren nada más! No sabía que te gustaban tan jóvenes.”

Apretó las mejillas de Charlotte y sonrió de forma macabra.

“Apuesto que la vida en la cama debe ser muy interesante con una chiquilla tan enérgica, ¿no?”

Charlotte se apartó del agarre de Katie.

“¡S-soy la sirvienta del señor Alastor!” dijo Charlotte, intentando sobreponerse al sonrojo.

“¡Ew! Peor aún. Yo no toco a la servidumbre.” dijo alejándose con cara de asco de ella “Tengo estándares y una imagen que cuidar.” se arregló el pelo con altanería. “No pueden verme hablando con la escoria.”

“¡Es usted quien es completamente repugnante, señora!” le respondió Charlotte indignada. “No tiene derecho de venir a tratarnos así.”

“Alastor, dile a tu putita que cuide sus modales frente a quienes pueden pagar el pan que comen.” dijo airadamente. “Hazme caso, mocosa, más vale que cierres esa boquita de mierda o puedo escribir un artículo sobre Alastor de un pasado cuestionable que puede manchar su reputación. ¡La gente se traga todo lo que digo! ¡Veremos si después de eso se atreve a salir a la calle!” y se puso a reír.

Debo admitir que era una situación bastante divertida, pero cuando comencé a ver lágrimas de rabia en los ojos de Charlotte decidí que era mejor intervenir.

Puse una mano en el hombro de Charlotte para dar un paso adelante y encarar a Katie.

“Katie, debo recalcar que mi código profesional me impide compartir información privilegiada.” dije con tranquilidad. “Por supuesto, puedo permitirte acceder a todos los detalles escabrosos que sólo la policía conoce sin problema. Puedes venderlos y quedarte con mi parte, no tengo problema. “dije elevando los hombros.

Estaba consciente de que todos me miraban asombrados. La sonrisa de Katie se ensanchó tanto que parecía antinatural.

Me incliné hacia adelante y dije, con tranquilidad, a modo de amenaza.

“Pero cuando anuncie a la policía de que alguien entró sin permiso a la estación de radio, sustrajo información valiosa, y luego mencione en las noticias matutinas el nombre de la mujer que publicó un artículo con material clasificado, vas a quedar como principal y única sospechosa, Katie. La policía irá directamente tras la pista de quien lucró con información privilegiada. No sería extraño que te encerraran de inmediato con pruebas tan contundentes.”

La sonrisa de Katie cayó al instante y sus ojos se abrieron con terror.

“¡Oh! ¡Sería un duro golpe para tus lectores!” dije sonriendo con malicia “Pero tranquila. Estoy seguro de que tu carrera no se irá al infierno por eso. Podrás seguir escribiendo tus estúpidos reportes detrás de las rejas. Sólo me pregunto quién querría leerlos.”

Y me puse a reír. Charlotte miró a Katie con una sonrisa triunfal.

“Debí suponer que te pondrías así.” dijo Katie “Acabas de perder la mejor oportunidad de alianza que se te pueda dar, Alastor. Ya veremos cómo te mantienes a flote financieramente con la crisis. Seré yo la que ría al final cuando se te acabe la suerte y te vea mendigando en las calles suplicando por unas migajas de pan.” y una sonrisa malvada se extendió por su rostro.

No me afectó en lo más mínimo su triste amenaza, pero Charlotte gruñó y dio un paso firme hacia adelante.

“¡Pues...! ¡Me parece que la que mendiga aquí eres tú...! ¡Tú...! ¡PERRA!” dijo en voz alta y temblorosa.

Katie apretó los dientes con rabia y nadie vio venir la feroz cachetada que le dio a Charlotte. Nos quedamos pasmados y Charlote se tocó la mejilla golpeada con la cabeza gacha.

“Cuidado con lo que dices.” dijo Katie mordazmente.

Antes que yo pudiera intervenir sólo pude ver, atónito, cómo Charlotte le devolvía una fuerte cachetada a Katie. Tenía los puños apretados y respiraba agitadamente. Jamás la había visto así. Estaba furiosa. Katie de inmediato se lanzó sobre ella y le tiró fuertemente el cabello. Charlotte le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla para noquearla y luego se lanzó sobre ella. Entre gritos y golpes, la pelea se intensificó entre ambas mujeres y llamó la atención de muchos curiosos que las rodearon mientras daban ánimos a su favorita.

¡Era hilarante ver a la dulce Charlotte convertida en una fiera del ring peleando a puño limpio con Katie en el suelo! Nunca había visto esa faceta tan violenta en su estable modo de ser. Sabía que tanta ira contenida explotaría en algún momento ¡Y cómo me alegraba ser testigo de ese momento! De verdad estaba disfrutando el enfrentamiento y ver la llama de verdadera pasión de Charlotte consumirla en este glorioso estado salvaje. Me generaba una extraña clase placer verla así. Pero si seguían a ese ritmo, Charlotte saldría de verdad lastimada y ella lamentaría mucho que su vestido nuevo se estropeara.

“¡Damas! ¡Damas, por favor!” dije en voz alta. Mientras lograba separarlas a ambas con dificultad, mientras se jalaban del cabello.

De un movimiento rápido, Angel agarró trabajosamente a Katie por la espalda hasta retener sus brazos. No dejaba de retorcerse exigiendo ser liberada.

“¡Voy a destruirte, desgraciada!” le gritaba Katie toda despeinada y con la nariz sangrando. “¡Usaré todo lo que tenga a la mano para ver que tú y Alastor caigan, empleada de mierda!

“¡¿Sí?! ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, perra!” le gritó Charlotte, jadeando mientras Vaggie intentaba ponerla de pie.

Angel tuvo que sujetarla con más fuerza para que no intentara saltar sobre Charlotte nuevamente.

“¡Vete de aquí, Katie!” le dijo Mimzy firmemente, entrando a escena. “¡No eres bienvenida en este recinto!”

Chicas del elenco bajaron del escenario para ayudar a sacarla del local entre forcejeos y maldiciones. Incluso algunos clientes ayudaron en el proceso.

“¿Todo bien?” escuché que Vaggie le decía a Charlotte.

“Sí, gracias, Vaggie.” le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

Me giré para mirar a Charlotte. Su cabello había sido desparramado en rebeldes mechones, una de sus mangas se había desprendido casi por completo de su costura, y un marcado rasguño de uñas sangraba en el hombro expuesto. Tenía las mejillas rojas por las bofetadas y sudaba por la reciente actividad.

Charlotte me miró con sorpresa y bajó la cabeza, juntando las manos con nerviosismo. Elevé una ceja divertido. ¿Dónde había quedado esa brutal luchadora?

“Lamento este denigrante espectáculo, señor Alastor.” me dijo con arrepentimiento sin dejar de mirar sus pies. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por retener las lágrimas. “No sé qué me pasó... De verdad, yo...”

Saqué mi pañuelo rojo de mi pecho y se lo ofrecí. Ella lo tomó y me miró expectante.

“No estoy enojado si eso es lo que esperabas de mí.” le dije con confianza, sin dejar de sonreírle. “Ni tampoco pienso despedirte.”

“Pero...” replicó, débilmente.

Me reí entre dientes.

“¿Aún crees que no le haces honor a tu nombre, mi valiente ‘guerrera’?” dije acariciando su cabeza. “Ahora ve a arreglarte al baño. Aún tenemos que ir a cenar.”

Ella apretó los labios y se puso a llorar. Asintió, fervientemente, mientras hipaba.

“Vaggie, ¿podrías ayudarla con sus heridas en el baño?” dije sin perder la compostura “Te agradecería que le dieras aguja e hilo para que repare la manga rota también.”

“Claro.” me respondió insegura, pero de inmediato tomó los hombros de Charlotte para guiarla al baño “Ven conmigo, linda.”

Me las quedé mirando hasta que se perdieron en la vuelta de la esquina.

“Muy bien, sigan su camino, si no van a pagar no hay nada más que ver aquí.” decía Angel haciendo aparición para dispersar al grupo de curiosos que aún estaban cerca.

Me giré para ver a Mimzy e hice una reverencia.

“Lamento los inconvenientes que pudo haber ocasionado Charlotte.” dije. “Me disculpo en su nombre.”

“Oh, no pasa nada, Al.” dijo moviendo la mano “Los enfrentamientos aquí son pan de cada día. Pero podrías adiestrar un poco mejor a esa muchacha. ¡Qué vergonzoso comportamiento!” dijo con una gran sonrisa.

“Ciertamente tengo que hablar con ella.” concordé.

“Y, por cierto, Aaaal.” dije apegándose a mi costado de manera lasciva. “¿No has pensado en la propuesta que te hice?”

“No descarto opciones que me puedan ser convenientes, Mimzy.” mirándola de reojo. “Pero no he decidido nada.”

Ella comenzó a trazar círculos en mi estómago con su dedo.

“Pero me has hecho esperar taaaanto por una respuesta, Al.” dijo con un puchero. “Sabes que si te casas conmigo tus ganancias estarían fijas como copropietario de mi local y no sólo como inversionista del 15%. Es necesario ser precavidos y generar alianzas inteligentes en tiempos tan difíciles.” Me miró parpadeando de forma coqueta. “Además, si te casas conmigo podría hacerte muuuuy feliz...” dijo deslizando su dedo hasta la bragueta de mi pantalón.

De un movimiento brusco, di un paso al costado y ella cayó al suelo.

“Dignidad, Mimzy.” le dije mirándola en el piso

Ella se puso de pie, rápidamente, y me miró ofendida. Pero luego sonrió con malicia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

“La paciencia es una virtud bien recompensada.” sentencié con solemnidad.

“Seguiré siendo paciente, cariño.” dijo “Pero recuerda esto, Alastor: no podrás huir para siempre de mí.”

Resoplé con sorna. Me di la vuelta, ignorándola completamente y me senté en la barra del bar para esperar a Charlotte. Necesitaba un buen whisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo terminé antes, así que lo publiqué antes.  
> Me encanta poder poner más personajes humanizados. Y tener más para dialogar XD
> 
> De verdad. DE VERDAD quise buscar otra melodía que "Sing, sing sing", pero ¡maldita sea! era perfecta para la escena. He leído al menos otros tres fanfic que la mencionan, pero no se puede negar que la canción dice "1930" en cada acorde, así que me quedé con esa. Aquí va el link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2S1I_ien6A
> 
> Esta es la melodía que toca Charlotte en el piano https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZjdAWgjLx8
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19
> 
> Espero que estén disfrutando este fanfic-no-esperaba-que-se-fuera-a-extender-tanto :)  
> Un abrazo a todos los que leen! Gracias!


	6. Cuestión de ventaja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte y Vaggie tienen una charla sobre la importancia de las ventajas.

Vaggie cortó el agua del lavamanos y se acercó a mí con un trapo húmedo. Con cuidado, comenzó a lavar los restos de sangre de mi hombro. Yo estaba concentraba zurciendo la manga rota, peleando para que se viera de la manera más natural posible a las puntadas de Rosie y poniendo atención de que no quedaran arrugas en el satín. Cuando por fin terminé había quedado casi perfecto y suspiré aliviada de que mi vestido nuevo no hubiese quedado más dañado por esa horrible mujer. 

“¿Todo bien?” dijo Vaggie con una expresión preocupada. 

“Sí, aparte de la manga, mi vestido está bien.” dije sonriendo y se lo enseñé con orgullo. 

Acercó el trapo húmedo a mi cara y me dio toques en mi mejilla roja por la bofetada. 

“Me refiero a tu reacción.” insistió “Nunca te había visto tan descontrolada, ni a alguien pelear así sin una razón justificable... a no ser que estuviera ebrio.” 

“¡Claro que había razón!” dije sorprendida “¡Esa mujer estaba intentando rebajar al señor Alastor con sus mentiras! ¡Ella de verdad es una horrible persona! Y después de que me golpeó simplemente no pude soportar no atacarla.” 

Vaggie me miró con curiosidad y sonrió comprensivamente. 

“¿Qué?” le dije nerviosa. 

“Él te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?” dijo sabiamente. 

Sentí un agujero en el estómago y un sudor frío recorrer mi espalda. 

“¡NO! ¿Cómo crees?” mentí con una sonrisa nerviosa. “Por supuesto que no.” 

“¿En serio?” dijo ella con desconfianza. 

“Él es mi jefe y yo soy su empleada. Es imposible que sienta algo más por él que respeto y obediencia.” 

“Pues me pareció que la nariz sangrante de Katie no fue golpeada por alguien que sólo respeta a su jefe.” dijo. 

“Es una locura, Vaggie.” repuse a la defensiva “No importa lo encantador, inteligente, guapo y amable que sea él, nunca podría gustarme como el magnífico hombre que es.” sentencié cruzando mis brazos. 

Ella me miró con una ceja alzada y las manos en las caderas. Yo apreté los labios, nerviosa, evitando su mirada. 

“Wow, él de verdad te encanta.” dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

Traté de idear miles de excusas en mi cabeza, pero estaba segura de que Vaggie seguiría tratando de indagar hasta que confesara. Me llevé las manos a la cara y gruñí desesperada. 

“¿Acaso soy tan obvia?” dije con frustración, a través de mis manos. 

“Considerando cómo lo miras, le hablas, te sonrojas y te diste de golpes con alguien que lo ofendió... Pues sí.” dijo con una ligera sonrisa. 

“Ay, no.” dije encogiéndome un poco más por la vergüenza. 

Di unos pasos hacia atrás y me recargué en la pared. Suspiré pesadamente. 

“¿Crees que alguien más lo haya notado ya?” dije mirando a Vaggie con angustia “¿Y si él ya lo notó?” 

“Tranquila, dudo que alguien más se haya percatado. Seguramente todos verán la pelea como un acto de lealtad laboral o algo así.” 

Me puse el vestido mientras meditaba. Me aterraba que alguien más lo hubiese notado. Pero, sobre todo, temía también que él se hubiese dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. Otra de las principales razones por las que no me atrevería a decirle al señor Alastor lo que sentía por él, era que además de mi jefe, era el dueño de la casa donde yo también vivía. Y si él consideraba incómodo tener a una empleada enamorada a su lado, de seguro prescindiría de mis servicios. 

En resumen, si hacía un mal movimiento con él ganaría un rechazo amoroso, perdería mi empleo y el lugar donde vivía. No era realmente provechoso para mí el arriesgarme a mencionarle algo. 

Me giré al espejo y miré mi pelo desalineado. La impotencia me estaba orillando a las lágrimas nuevamente. ¡Cuánto me había costado hacerme el peinado sin fijador! 

“Mi cabello es un desastre y mira estas marcas en mi mejilla.” dije resoplando derrotada. “No puedo ir así a la cena con el señor Alastor.” 

Vaggie tomó un pequeño bolso rosa que había traído junto el set de costura y lo puso en el lavamanos de junto. 

“Puedo ayudarte con el cabello y a disimular un poco los golpes.” se ofreció Vaggie. “Pero tenemos que empezar ya.” 

“¿De verdad?” dije con esperanzas. 

“Gírate y déjame ver qué puedo hacer.” 

“Gracias, Vaggie.” le dije con sinceridad. 

El bolsito resultó ser el cosmetiquero de Angel Dust. Tenía toda variedad de labiales, polvos y sombras. Además de un peine, accesorios de cabello y fijador. 

Vaggie comenzó a arreglar mi cabello en silencio. 

“Haces esto muy seguido, ¿verdad?” le dije intentando ser casual. 

“Aunque veo la parte administrativa, las chicas necesitan toda la ayuda posible con su apariencia antes del show.” la escuché decir mientras peinaba mi cabello. “Así que he aprendido a ser versátil en este negocio.” 

Se esmeró en ponerme cada tubo y pinza. Mi peinado lo había hecho con retazos de tela para afirmar los mechones de cabello a falta de herramientas para peinarme. Lo que el señor Alastor me pagaba lo racionaba para cosas de primera necesidad y nunca para maquillaje. ¡Pero cómo me hubiese gustado tener todos los polvos y labiales que tenía en la mansión Magne para poder arreglarme bien! 

La voz de Vaggie me sacó de mis lamentaciones. 

“Oye, Charlotte, ¿de qué son todas esas cicatrices que tienes?” me dijo quedamente. 

“Oh, las viste.” dije nerviosa. 

“Estaban en gran parte de tu espalda, chica.” dijo resoplando “Era difícil no verlas.” 

Inspiré hondo. Después de toda la ayuda que me estaba dando, supuse que podría contarle esa parte de mi vida. 

“El día en que conocí al señor Alastor él me salvó de tres hombres que me golpearon y querían abusar de mí. Yo era huérfana, no tenía hogar y el señor Alastor me acogió en su casa, curó mis heridas, me dio un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo. Es la persona más amable que he conocido.” 

Hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras acababa de ponerme unos tubos y la última pinza. Tomó unos polvos y me los aplicó en la cara. 

“Crees que es una locura, ¿verdad?” confesé desalentada. 

“¿Usar el maquillaje de Angel?” dije riéndose “Tiene otros dos bolsos más con cosas así. No notará que le falta este en un rato.” 

“No, me refiero a lo otro...” dije en voz baja, avergonzada. 

“¿De qué te gusta el ‘señor sonrisas’?” dijo arrugando la nariz sin dejar de sonreír “La verdad, medio lo veía venir. Siempre me pregunté cómo es que lo aguantas a diario, francamente. Él es bastante extraño... y un poco escabroso.” 

“Es un poco peculiar, sin duda, pero es parte de su esencia.” dije avergonzada “El señor Alastor parece una persona inalcanzable casi todo el tiempo y nunca sabes lo que en verdad está pensado. Pero él es tan amable conmigo. Me considera en su vida aun cuando yo soy sólo su sirvienta. Siempre me sorprende cuando hace algo completamente espontáneo, como cuando tiene ganas de cocinar y hace la cena para los dos, o me lleva a pasear por la ciudad, o cuando trabajamos en su taller y me hace reír con sus bromas...” 

Me detuve un momento en mi ensoñación y bajé mi cabeza, apenada. Me sorprendí por la sinceridad y entusiasmo de mis propias palabras al hablar de él. Vaggie se mantuvo pensativa mientras ponía rubor en mis mejillas. 

“La verdad es que no puedo evitar que me él guste tanto.” dije en voz baja. 

Bajo el maquillaje sentía un poderoso sonrojo extendiéndose por mi cara. Ella sonrió con empatía. 

“Cierra los ojos.” dijo y comenzó a ponerme sombras en los párpados. “Por lo que me cuentas, él parece otra persona puertas adentro. Yo sólo he podido verlo en las juntas de negocios con la señorita Mimzy y no me parecía del tipo que parece importarle algo más que él mismo.” 

“He convivido con él a diario por dos años.” dije sonriendo apenada. “Sé que tiene una imagen que proyecta al resto, así que...” 

“Tranquila, lo que me contaste no cambia lo que opino. Él seguirá siendo uno de los excéntricos inversionistas del club para mí.” 

Me reí por lo bajo y luego suspiré. 

“Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre cómo él me hace sentir.” dije “Decirlo en voz alta suena más loco de lo que pensaba.” 

“Oye, no pasa nada, la verdad no me parece malo o una locura que él te guste” dijo delineando mis ojos con negro con cuidado “Digo, a todos nos gustan tipos de personas diferentes, y si ves tan buenas cualidades en él no puede ser un mal sujeto. Aunque para todos los demás sea un poco esquivo, si está claro que parece tenerte mucha confianza.” 

“Pero es imposible que yo pueda gustarle de otra forma, Vaggie.” dije abatida “Él es muy cordial conmigo, pero nunca he visto indicios de una intención especial más allá de lo amistoso.” 

“¿Y con alguien más sí?” 

Arrugué el ceño tratando de hacer memoria. 

“No. Creo que no.” dije ladeando la cabeza. 

“Entonces no sabes cuándo está coqueteando y cuando no.” dijo riéndose. 

Vaggie pintó mis labios de un lindo color rojo. Cuando terminó volvió a mi cabello. 

“No me des falsas esperanza, Vaggie.” dije suspirando” La señorita Mimzy no pierde oportunidad de recalcarme que soy una pobre sirvienta que no tiene nada que ofrecer. Me dejó en claro que el señor Alastor estaría bien con alguien a su nivel.” 

“No tienes que escucharla.” dijo ella apilando los tubos de mi cabeza en el lavamanos “Estoy segura de que a ella le gusta el señor Alastor desde hace años y puedo dar fe que ella le propuso matrimonio hace tiempo.” 

Abrí mi boca por el asombro. Me enderecé de golpe y la miré con ojos muy abiertos. Intenté decir algo. Lo que fuera. Rebatir. Gritar. Llorar. Maldecir mi suerte. Pero nada salía de mi boca. Mi respiración se aceleró y volví a recargarme en el lavamanos, casi sin fuerzas. 

“¿El señor Alastor se va a casar...?” dije con un hilo de voz. 

“No.” dijo Vaggie con soltura. 

“¡Pero dijiste...!” traté de rebatir. 

“Sólo dije que ella se lo propuso.” me cortó ella con una mano en la cadera y levanto la otra para frenarme “Y eso fue hace más de un año, Charlotte.” 

Arrugué el entrecejo. 

“Es decir que...” 

“No se van a casar.” remarcó. “Él nunca le dio una respuesta.” 

Contuve la respiración y luego suspiré de alivio. El susto tan real de que él se casara me dejó con una dolorosa sensación en el corazón. Puse una mano en mi pecho para poder regular mi respiración. 

“Supongo que tendrá sus razones para no haberle respondido nada y de tener en vilo a la señorita Mimzy por una alianza tan tentadora” dijo Vaggie revolviendo el interior del bolsito. “Ella puede tener mucha paciencia cuando quiere.” 

“Hablas de un posible matrimonio como si no fuera más que una estrategia para no morir de hambre.” dije alzando una ceja. 

“¿No es así acaso?” dijo Vaggie divertida. 

Era cierto. Los matrimonios por conveniencia eran bastante frecuentes para escapar de la pobreza, pero algo no me cuadraba. 

“No parece que la señorita Mimzy fuera a morir de hambre si no está casada.” dije resoplando “Es ella quien tiene un negocio exitoso.” 

“Y el que saldría ganando en una alianza sería el señor Alastor, ¿no?” dijo Vaggie elevando las cejas significativamente. 

“El señor Alastor gusta de su vida actual.” dije firmemente. “Tiene sus rutinas y sus horarios. Le gusta su trabajo y tiene espacio para sus pasatiempos. Él está bien como está.” comencé a sentir cómo la ira iba manifestándose en mis palabras. 

“¿De verdad te parece que no se ha casado por comodidad?” contestó Vaggie. 

“Tampoco está enamorado.” dije frunciendo el ceño. 

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” 

“¡Porque si estuviera enamorado ya se habría casado!” dije demasiado alto. 

Estaba respirando agitadamente y apretaba los dientes. Vaggie me miró sorprendida. 

“L-lo siento, Vaggie.” dije cubriendo mi boca con mis manos con horror. “No quería gritarte...” 

“Tranquila. Es normal que el tema te afecte.” dijo ella sonriendo con comprensión. 

Me quedé pensando en silencio. Indudablemente él tendría todo para ganar si se casara con alguien que se interesa por él. Pero los motivos del señor Alastor eran tan poco claros que me era imposible llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria. 

Era extraño pensarlo, pero que se casara por conveniencia y no por amor me dolería menos en el corazón. 

“A ella no le agrada la competencia, por eso no le agradas.” dijo ella con simpleza. 

"¿Te parece que compito con ella?” le sonreí incrédula “Es una mujer muy guapa y dueña de un club. Su negocio se sostiene solo y puede costearse cosas que la mayoría no puede en estos momentos. Y yo soy una simple empleada doméstica. No hay punto de comparación, Vaggie.” 

De alguna forma me sentía aliviada de poder conversar estas cosas con alguien. Cada amigo que tuve en mi anterior vida había emigrado a otro país con lo poco que les quedó. Y estaba segura de que todos me daban ya por muerta. No había nadie con quien pudiera hablar de lo que me atormentaba. El señor Alastor era mi persona más cercana y era precisamente él quien no debía saber cómo me sentía. 

“Si quieres un consejo de mi parte, te diría que dejes que las cosas fluyan.” dijo quitando el último tubo. “No debes perder las esperanzas todavía.” 

“Ya te dije, ella tiene ventaja sobre mí.” repetí “Si el señor Alastor no está enamorado de ella, probablemente pronto va a caer.” 

“No suena como el sujeto calculador que parece.” 

“Vamos, Vaggie, sé realista. Si la crisis del país sigue a este ritmo, será cosa de tiempo de que él acceda a hacerla su esposa.” 

“Sí, es un partido económico seguro y es guapa.” concordó. “Tiene toda la ventaja sobre ti. ¿Pero sabes qué más tiene?” 

“¿Qué?” 

“Una enorme frustración, porque él no quiere casarse con ella.” 

La verdad no sabía responder a eso. El señor Alastor, ciertamente, gustaba de tener privilegios. Es una de las cosas que noté en todo este tiempo. Se enorgullecía de tener en su poder información que nadie tenía. Era amante de lo difícil de conseguir. Por eso gastaba tanto esfuerzo en cazar a sus presas: las seguía y acechaba con paciencia, y al final conseguía el mejor espécimen, para prepararlo con taxidermia. Después decidía si conservarlo o luego lo vendía a un coleccionista o a algún recinto privado. 

En conclusión, que él concretara un matrimonio con una mujer cuyo capital era estable a pesar de la crisis es una acción esperable. Pero entonces ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Y si ella gustaba de él ¿qué lo detenía para hacerla su esposa? 

“Cierra los ojos y aguanta la respiración, linda.” dijo Vaggie. 

Y de inmediato el fijador de pelo invadió toda mi cabeza. Vaggie arregló algunos rizos y agregó otro rocío más. 

“Bien, creo que hice un buen trabajo.” dijo con orgullo, cruzando los brazos. “Dame tu veredicto.” 

Me giré al espejo y vi a una mujer. Una hermosa mujer con mis ojos. 

Me toqué la cara y la mujer hizo lo mismo. Era yo. De verdad era yo. El maquillaje que tenía había acentuado mis rasgos y la redondez de mi cara era lo único que podría llegar a tener un dejo infantil. Y, sobre todo, cubría perfectamente cualquier moretón que se me podría formar a causa de los golpes. Vi mucho de mi difunta madre en mi reflejo. 

“¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gracias, Vaggie!” grité emocionada y le di un abrazo. 

Ella me correspondió al abrazo con ternura y luego se separó para mirarme. 

“Charlotte, no tienes que menospreciarte tanto.” me dijo con severidad tomando mis hombros “Eres muy linda, eres amable, inteligente y muy talentosa. Quien esté contigo será muy feliz, te lo aseguro. Y si él es tan listo como dices sabrá apreciarte como tal.” 

Le sonreí. 

“Supongo que puedo intentarlo.” dije elevando los hombros. 

“Eso. Ahora ve por el ‘señor sonrisas’.” dijo girándome y empujándome a la salida. 

Vaggie tomó el bolso y salimos del baño. 

Nuevamente en el salón de baile. En el aire se escuchaba una tonada ligera de charlestón. Mi seguridad sobre el maquillaje estaba disminuyendo al notar que me ganaba miradas de algunos curiosos y mi ansiedad aumentó. Deseé irme lo antes posible y apuré el paso hasta llegar al salón. Busqué con la mirada al señor Alastor y lo encontré en la barra conversando con Husk, el malhumorado barman del club; un hombre entrado en sus años cincuenta, con poderosas cejas, pobladas patillas y marcados rasgos gatunos. El barman tiró unas cartas al aire con rabia. 

“¡Maldito seas, Alastor!” gritaba furioso “¡¿Cómo puedes ganar tres manos de póker seguidas con escalera real?! ¡¿Tienes cartas ocultas o un pacto con el diablo acaso?!” 

“¿Me acusas de tramposo por tu propia incompetencia y mala suerte, mi estimado Husk?” le respondió el señor Alastor con altivez examinando sus uñas. “Pero si te hace sentir mejor sólo tomaré la mitad del dinero que apostante.” dijo tomando parte de los billetes de la mesa y guardándolos en su chaqueta. 

Husk lo miró con una ceja alzada.

“No necesito la otra mitad.” continuó el señor Alastor “Me basta con haber visto tu hilarante frustración y haberte aplastado justamente.” y se puso a reír. 

“¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!” exclamó Husk enojado y apoyándose en la barra “¡¿Crees que soy una especie de maldito payaso?!” 

“Mmmh... Tal vez.” concluyó el señor Alastor con una sonrisa burlona. 

Husk rechinó los dientes y se abstuvo de lanzarse sobre él. Tomó una botella de alcohol con fuerza y dio un largo trago. El señor Alastor se rio de buena gana. 

“No te conviene atacar a un inversionista del local donde trabajas.” le dijo el señor Alastor con malicia. 

“Cállate.” replicó Husk y siguió bebiendo. 

Realmente el señor Alastor parecía de buen ánimo. Miré a Vaggie y me levantó ambos pulgares para darme confianza. Di una honda respiración y me acerqué a él. 

“Señor Alastor.” dije “Ya estoy aquí.” 

“Oh, qué bueno que ya volviste, queri...” dijo girándose y dejando la oración a medio acabar cuando me vio. Su cara se había paralizado completamente. 

Me dio un vuelco al corazón por la forma en que me veía. Bajé la mirada avergonzada, queriendo que el suelo me tragara. Toda la confianza que había acumulado se esfumó y, si no fuera porque me temblaban las piernas, hubiese salido corriendo. Debía verme realmente rara con maquillaje y me arrepentí de haberme levantado de la cama ese día. 

Reaccionó luego de unos segundos. Se aclaró la garganta rápidamente, se puso de pie y tomó mi mano. 

“Le rouge est définitivement votre couleur, ma chère.” dijo con desplante y besó mis nudillos por segunda vez esa tarde. 

Me sonrojé por el cumplido al color rojo de mis labios, pero no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Sabía que él hablaba algo de francés, pero no solía decir nada más que palabras sueltas de vez en cuando. Era la primera vez que me hablaba directamente en mi segunda lengua. 

“Merci beaucoup, mon seigneur Alastor.” respondí haciendo una reverencia solemne con mi cabeza. 

El señor Alastor lanzó una ligera risa y por mi vista periférica vi a Vaggie rodando los ojos. 

“Veo que ya te sientes mejor.” me dijo él irguiéndose y soltando mi mano. “Y me alegra que tu vestido tuviera arreglo.” 

Asentí con aprensión, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. 

“Nuevamente le pido perdón por lo que pasó hace un rato...” dije con arrepentimiento. “Si esa horrible mujer hace algo contra usted sé que sería por mi culpa y no me lo perdonaría jamás.” 

“Despreocúpate por Katie, tesoro.” dijo moviendo la mano. “Tengo mis métodos para mantenerme en pie ante los que han querido verme caer.” 

Decidí seguir creyendo en sus palabras, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme. No podía entender cómo él podía ser una persona de enemigos.

"Pero debo admitir que me sorprendió ese lado tan agresivo que tenías oculto, dulzura." agregó ladeando la cabeza.

"Oh, por favor, no me lo recuerde." dije cubriendo mi cara con vergüenza y él se rio de buena gana. 

Me descubrí el rostro y lo miré. Sentí mucho alivio al verlo de tan buen humor.

“Nunca te había visto maquillada.” dijo de pronto. 

“¿Esto?” dije tocando mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos “Vaggie me ayudó con mis heridas y a arreglarme.” añadí mirándola. 

“Nada más añadí un poco de color.” dijo sonriendo y elevando los hombros. 

“Gracias por tus atenciones a mi querida Charlotte, Vaggie.” dijo el señor Alastor inclinando su cabeza. 

“No hay problema.” respondió Vaggie incómoda. 

“¿Charlotte? ¿Tu criada?” dijo Husk incrédulo “¡Válgame el cielo! ¡Pareces otra persona!” 

Husk lanzó una risotada y golpeó la mesa de la barra con la palma de la mano. 

“¡Debí haberlo imaginado! ¡Estaba a punto de creer que huraño de Alastor le estaba hablando a una hermosa dama!” vociferó entre risas. 

No sabía si sentirme halagada u ofendida por lo que el barman había dicho, pero el señor Alastor entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo, sin disimular su molestia a pesar de su sonrisa. 

“Pues entonces creerías bien, mi estimado Husk.” dijo cordialmente “Porque es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.” 

Luego se giró hacia mí y dijo alegremente: 

“¡La cena de hoy corre por cuenta del generoso Husk, cariño!” y se palmeó el bolsillo de la chaqueta con billetes. 

Husk detuvo su carcajada y lo miró visiblemente molesto. Luego se giró para seguir bebiendo de su botella, murmurando maldiciones. 

El señor Alastor se rio de buena gana, y aunque me daba algo tristeza que Husk hubiese perdido el dinero que apostó, no pude evitar reírme también. 

Husk era reconocido por su ludopatía. Sabía de varias ocasiones en las que insistía al señor Alastor que jugaran al póker, donde casi todo el tiempo ganaba el señor Alastor. Así, Husk iba perdiendo vez tras vez hasta quedarse sin nada. Por eso no podía evitar reírme: Quien apostaba todo sin medir las consecuencias, merecía, sin duda, lo que recibía si la suerte no estaba de su parte. 

Vaggie volvió a su labor de administradora y fue directo a la barra, completamente furiosa. 

“¡¿VOLVISTE A APOSTAR, HUSK?!” gritó la chica “¡¿EN HORARIO LABORAL?!” y golpeó la barra con las manos. 

“¡No me molestes, morena!” le dijo Husk gruñendo. 

“¡¿Y ese licor que te estás tomando lo pagaste?!” dijo Vaggie ignorando las quejas del hombre. 

“¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!” gritaba Husk intentando salvar la botella del frenético agarre de Vaggie. 

Me reí junto al señor Alastor viendo cómo esos dos peleaban y forcejeaban cómicamente. 

“Es bueno verte reír.” me dijo él, dedicándome una suave mirada. 

Sonreí avergonzada, bajando la mirada. 

“Disculpe, señor, ¿me permitiría la siguiente pieza con la dama?” escuchamos a alguien detrás de nosotros. Lo reconocí como el joven que había intentado coquetear conmigo cuando había llegado al local. “La vi bailar antes y me encantaría bailar con ella.” 

Instintivamente, me recogí con incomodidad tras el señor Alastor, y él se irguió, desafiante, ante el sujeto. 

“No, señor.” dijo el señor Alastor, mordaz y profundamente. 

“Oh, pero es sólo un baile.” insistió el sujeto con ligereza y me miró. “Además, la dama puede decidir con quién desea bai...” 

“La dama está conmigo.” le cortó el señor Alastor con las manos hechas puños en la espalda. 

No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura de que él no había perdido su sonrisa a pesar de la tensión del ambiente. El sujeto miró al señor Alastor amenazante y ofendido por la doble negativa. Pero de pronto eso cambió. El hombre se paralizó en su lugar. Lo miré con curiosidad por el cambio que tuvo y me sorprendí al ver su rostro. Movía frenéticamente sus ojos y emitía pequeños gritos de pánico con la boca entreabierta. Se estaba poniendo rojo, como si estuviera un gran esfuerzo físico. Todo siempre sin mover ningún músculo de sus extremidades. De pronto, el hombre soltó un fuerte jadeo, como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración. Miró al señor Alastor con expresión de horror y se fue corriendo a la salida. La gente del local miró con curiosidad al hombre que escapaba despavorido sin razón aparente. La mayoría continuó con sus actividades apenas se perdió de vista, seguramente considerándolo como un tipo ridículo que se había pasado de copas. 

Me asombró el extraño comportamiento del hombre. Miré al Señor Alastor buscando una explicación con la mirada de qué pudo haberle generado tanto terror. Pero él se giró, sonriente y de buen ánimo, hacia mí. Nada parecía justificar lo que acababa de pasar. 

“¿Qué rayos le pasó a ese tipo?” dijo Husk a nuestras espaldas. Él y Vaggie habían detenido su pelea, siendo Vaggie quien tenía una botella vacía en la mano. 

“¡No tengo idea!” dijo el Señor Alastor con soltura. “Será mejor mantener distancia de hombres así, tesoro. Una invitación a bailar puede estar encubriendo al siguiente asesinato de El justiciero.” agregó inclinándose hacia mí. 

“¿Cree que ese hombre era El justiciero?” dije extrañada. 

“Oh, uno puede encontrarse con cada personaje en un sitio como este, así que no lo descarto.” dijo con simpleza y revisó su reloj de bolsillo “Bueno, ya hemos estado más tiempo del esperado aquí y ya debes tener hambre después de tanta acción el día de hoy.” 

Entonces me ofreció su brazo, galantemente. 

“¿Nos vamos?” dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. 

Tomé su brazo ofrecido, sin evitar devolverle la sonrisa. 

“Hasta luego, Vaggie y gracias.” dije al pasar junto a ella de camino a la salida. 

Ella me movió una mano para despedirme y me sonrió ligeramente. 

De camino a la salida varios de los anteriores testigos de la pelea me miraban y me apuntaban entre murmullos. Había miradas de diversión y otras más de desaprobación. Me sentía un poco inquieta, pero el señor Alastor pareció ignorarlo, porque mantenía una mirada airada y una postura erguida sin aminorar el paso. Finalmente, salimos del recinto. Ya había anochecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad quería subir este capítulo. NECESITO que el siguiente sea narrado por Alastor.  
> Espero que les guste aunque esté cortito. El siguiente será mucho más largo ;)
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	7. Cena para dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cena y una foto cambian el rumbo de las cosas.

Mantuvimos el paso rápido y en silencio saliendo del local de Mimzy. La noche esta inusualmente agradable para caminar, a pesar que dentro de un par de semanas sería, oficialmente, invierno. Llevar demasiada ropa encima me parecía sumamente incómodo y agradecí que Rosie se quedara con el atuendo que había estado usando durante el día. Así pude venir con mi nuevo traje sin sobrecarga.

Había elegido un restaurante a tres cuadras del lugar, así que no era necesario utilizar el tranvía para llegar. Y, a pesar de no estar realmente atrasados en el horario de la reserva, ya no me era grato estar en el local de Mimzy. Es más, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. La desmesurada cantidad de hombres con intenciones inquietantes y de dudosa nobleza que miraban a Charlotte en el club, me había hecho sentir extrañamente ansioso. Ya habíamos llamado la suficiente atención por un día entre aquellos lujuriosos de vida simple y no estaba dispuesto a seguir exponiéndola en ese ambiente. Reprimí un gruñido ante el recuerdo de la actitud tan petulante del sujeto que había intentado sacarla a bailar.

Miré de reojo a Charlotte. Seguía firmemente agarrada de mi brazo y, para mi sorpresa, se la veía animada a pesar de que le costaba seguirme el ritmo. Parecía absorta en un pensamiento que la mantenía entretenida.

Al recorrer la segunda manzana, decidí aminorar la velocidad y romper el silencio.

“¿Algo te molesta, cariño?” dije tratando de sonar casual.

“No realmente” dijo con sinceridad mientras me sonreía “Es sólo que me alegró que saliéramos rápido de ahí. El ambiente estaba un poco extraño, ¿no cree?”

Parpadeé con curiosidad. Qué curioso. Ella había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo.

“¿Hablas de la atención bien justificada que estabas teniendo, dulzura?” le dije en tono de broma.

“¿Debo resignarme a que va a mencionarme la pelea que tuve de ahora en adelante?” dijo crispando la cara con vergüenza.

Me reí con fuerza. ¡Ella aún seguía pensando en la pelea! ¡Ni siquiera consideraba a su mera presencia como una de las razones por la que todos la estaban mirando! Tales rasgos de inocencia eran encantadores. Era completamente ausente del poder que tenía sobre quienes la rodeaban. Y, a mi parecer, era lo mejor que continuara en la ignorancia.

“Por supuesto, querida” dije recuperando el aliento “¡Oh, eso fue todo un espectáculo! No me había divertido tanto desde la caída de la bolsa de 1929.” dije y me volví a reír.

Hizo un puchero y bajó la mirada.

“Uhm... La verdad no estaba dentro de mis planes actuar así, señor.” dijo angustiada “Ya le dije que fue algo que sólo... uhm... ¿nació por instinto?”

“Cariño, es agradable saber que puedes defenderte sola.” le aseguré “Y que, además, tienes los instintos de una fiera reprimida en tu alma. A Katie le quedó muy claro.”

Me miró, visiblemente molesta.

“Esa mujer era realmente horrible, señor.” sentenció con rabia “No puedo creer lo maleducada que fue con usted, y luego me habló como si estuviera por sobre mí. Y después de la bofetada que me dio, yo solamente actué sin pensar.” dijo entre dientes y resoplando por la nariz.

La miré con una mezcla de orgullo y diversión.

“Como tu jefe te felicito por esa muestra de gallardía al pelear por mi honor, cariño.” le dije “Pero procura no llegar a los golpes la próxima vez. No sería bueno que salieras lastimada en el proceso.”

Ella me dio una media sonrisa y miró al camino nuevamente.

“No me enorgullezco de cómo actué, señor, pero estoy segura de que si volviera a verla no podría evitar responder a sus groserías otra vez.” dijo con seguridad.

“Lo sé. Y ese golpe en la nariz que le diste le enseñará a meterse en sus propios asuntos.” dije con simpleza “Pero siendo sinceros, esa pelea fue un buen espectáculo. Esa clase de entretenimiento es difícil de ver.”

“¿Pelearse con una reportera a puño limpio es entretenimiento?” dijo con la duda en su cara.

“¡Por supuesto! ¡De la manera más pura! ¡Realidad! ¡Verdadera pasión!” exclamé cerrando un puño en el aire con entusiasmo.

Ella me miró ladeando la cabeza.

“Puedo reconocer un buen show cuando lo veo, cariño. Créeme. Estoy presente en el radioteatro de los miércoles y esa pelea fue mejor que muchas historias sosas contadas ahí.”

Frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente incómoda.

“Pero después de salir del baño, me sentí más como un animal de circo sobre el escenario.” se sinceró “Todo el mundo me miraba.”

“No hay nada de malo ser el centro de las miradas en un escenario. Al final todo el mundo es un escenario, y un escenario es un mundo de entretenimiento.” dije entrecerrando los ojos y ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Se mordió el labio inferior, contrariada.

“Si es por una cosa de mostrar pasión en el escenario, preferiría que me miraran porque estoy cantando.” dijo de pronto.

Alcé una ceja, con interés. Me incliné un poco hacia ella.

“Aún quieres ser una cantante, ¿no?” pregunté con curiosidad.

“El sueño musical suena ridículo, ¿verdad?” dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

“¡Absolutamente!” exclamé. Su cara cayó con decepción.

“Ah... ¿En serio lo cree?” dijo ella, con una risa nerviosa.

“¡Por supuesto! Los sueños musicales son para los ilusos que intentan escalar la montaña de la imposibilidad para lograr la fama y terminan en la más absoluta miseria.” dije con malicia. “Muchos ni siquiera tienen lo mínimo que se necesita para conseguir limosnas en la calle y, aun así, ellos se avientan a intentar entretener a una multitud que no los quiere ni los pide.”

Ella apretó los labios y bajó la mirada.

“Ya decía yo que no tenía talento.” susurró derrotada.

“Oh, no, no, no, cariño. No he dicho eso.” le dije guiñándole el ojo. “El sueño musical es ridículo sólo si no tienes lo necesario. Pero tú, querida mía, tienes talento para regalar. Si alguien puede triunfar y ser cantante por sus propias capacidades eres tú.”

Ella me miró con sorpresa y me dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

“Gracias, señor.” dijo con ojos brillantes.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Me gustaba verla feliz. Francamente, me gustaba verla feliz. Y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

Me detuve de golpe y ella trastabilló.

“¿Señor?” dijo ella al ver que dejamos de avanzar.

“¡Bien, llegamos!” exclamé, cortando el hilo de mis propios pensamientos.

Era el Antoine’s restaurant. Uno de los restaurantes de mariscos más populares de la ciudad. Un maravilloso establecimiento que era símbolo de elegancia y distinción en esta parte del barrio. Miré a Charlotte y me regocijé al ver su rostro iluminarse de emoción.

“¿Entramos?” le dije y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Nos acercamos al maître y nos llevó a nuestra mesa reservada. El lugar era realmente fantástico. Ampliamente iluminado con candelabros, enormes ventanales y cuadros en las paredes de personajes de renombre que habían ido a comer ahí. Mesas con manteles blancos y sillas de madera con elegante diseño estaban repartidas armónicamente en el salón. Había una banda que tocaba un suave jazz en una pequeña tarima y varios meseros que atendían, con presteza, a los comensales.

Luego de sentarnos en una mesa junto a un ventanal cerca de la entrada, un camarero se acercó para entregarnos la carta. Después del vaso de Whisky que le había ganado a Husk en un juego de póker (con el que él después siguió apostando tentando a su suerte) no había nada más en mi estómago desde el almuerzo. Y después de todas las emociones de esa tarde, me sentí con mucho apetito.

Ambos solicitamos bisque como entrada. Pedí el étouffée como plato principal y tuve que asegurarle a Charlotte que podía pedir lo que quisiera, sin preocuparse por el precio. Me reí ante su vergüenza cuando dijo que tenía ganas de comer gamba criolla. El mesero anotó el pedido y se fue a la cocina.

Apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano y miré a Charlotte. Ella miraba maravillada los alrededores. Observaba con detención los detalles de todo, completamente absorta en su regocijo.

“¿Estás feliz, cariño?” le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se giró hacia mí, volviendo a ser consciente de mi presencia. Para mi sorpresa, ella ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

“¡Esto es increíble, señor!” dijo aplaudiendo.

Su mirada brillaba y su burbujeante energía era contagiosa.

“Me alegra que te guste.” dije “El dueño de este local es uno de los patrocinadores de la radio. Puedo dar fe que es un muy buen restaurant.”

“¿Conoce al señor Pentious?” dijo emocionada.

“Lamentablemente.” aseguré “Suele ser bastante insistente con pasar tiempo conmigo. Pero realmente no estoy interesado en su amistad.”

“El señor Pentious también conocía a mi papá.” dijo con una media sonrisa “Y sí, era bastante particular al demostrar su aprecio regalándonos bandejas con huevos. Una vez nos regaló tantos huevos que tuvimos que repartirlos entre los trabajadores para que no se echaran a perder.”

“Sin duda, él es todo un caso.” dije con un dejo exasperación en mi voz “Cuando supo que soy taxidermista, insistió en ir a mi casa para un trabajo.”

“¡Oh! ¿Entonces esos de ahí los hizo usted, señor?” dijo señalando con el dedo sobre mi hombro.

Me giré para ver a lo que estaba apuntando. Se trataba de tres trofeos de cabezas de ciervo sobre la puerta de entrada. La del centro era, notoriamente, más grande que las otras dos que le acompañaban lado a lado.

“Acertaste, tesoro.” dije con orgullo “Pentious me pidió que preparara esas cabezas de ciervo para que se vieran lo suficientemente imponentes para ponerlos en la pared. El del centro es de los ejemplares más grandes que yo alguna vez cacé, y los otros dos los cazó él mismo.”

“Ya decía yo que el del centro no parecía haber sido cazado por alguien tan frágil como él.” dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me reí entre dientes.

“Al principio sólo quería que preparara a esos dos pequeños ciervos" expliqué “Pero no se resistió al ver la cornamenta y el detalle del mío en mi taller. Él fue bastante insistente y generoso para conseguirlo, así que al final decidí venderlo.” concluí con simpleza.

Ella siguió mirándolos un poco más. Finalmente se giró hacia mí.

“¿Cuándo fue eso, señor Alastor?” preguntó con interés.

“Creo que hace unos tres años.” dije haciendo memoria.

“Tiene sentido. Son tan maravillosos que estaba segura de que los recordaría.” dijo con admiración reflejada en sus palabras “Y la majestuosidad que proyectan es característico de sus trabajos, señor.”

Sonreí ante tan sincero halago.

“¡Hace tanto no venía a este restaurant! ¡Ha cambiado mucho!” exclamó.

“Asumo que ya habías venido antes.”

“Sí, hace muchos años. Venía al menos una vez al mes a comer aquí. Claro, eso fue hasta los doce años, cuando mis papás aún estaban...” dijo, mientras el entusiasmo se apagaba en su voz.

“Ya veo.” dije, enderezándome en el asiento. “Espero que al menos sean buenos recuerdos los que te traiga este sitio. Sería una lástima haberte invitado a un establecimiento con una historia personal lamentable en él.”

“¡Oh, claro que fueron buenos momentos!” dijo sonriendo nuevamente “Papá pedía el étouffée con frecuencia. Él decía: ‘es el único restaurante de la ciudad que puede darle un patético crustáceo sepa como un manjar’.” dijo mientras engrosaba la voz “Y luego de exigir el cangrejo más grande, me decía: ‘Charlotte, nunca aceptes mierda de otros. Tienes que ser tratada por lo que vales’.”

“Suena como alguien con quien me llevaría bien.” dije con interés.

Ella se rio suavemente mientras asentía.

“Y durante el postre, mamá solía decir: ‘Charlotte, cariño, sé que te gustan los beignes, pero no tienes que hacerlo público. Tienes azúcar en toda tu cara’.” dijo en un tono muy compuesto.

“Tal parece que ella cuidaba mucho su apariencia.” dije “Y que a ti siempre te gustaron los dulces.”

Charlotte sonrió apenada.

“Mi mamá era muy hermosa, pero yo saqué muchos más rasgos físicos de papá, incluyendo su altura. Los amigos de papá solían molestarlo mucho por eso, y él se enfadaba porque se burlaban de su estatura. Ellos no se explicaban cómo había logrado cautivar a una mujer tan majestuosa como mi madre. Mamá siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor con sus atenciones y asegurándole que no se había enamorado de él por su aspecto, ni por su altura, sino por quién era él. Además, ella era la única que podía decirle que su estatura le parecía completamente adorable y él no era capaz de enojarse con ella...”

Charlotte suspiró. Tomó uno de sus tenedores y comenzó a hacerlo girar en su mano.

“Ellos se amaban mucho.” aseguró con una sonrisa melancólica.

La miré con atención, esperando que dijera algo más. Pero sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragó duro y volvió a suspirar.

“Suenan como unos padres muy buenos.” dije para cortar el silencio.

“Lamento el parloteo sin sentido, señor Alastor.” dijo ella rápidamente.

“Disfruto de la charla. No tengas cuidado.” aseguré.

Después de unos momentos de silencio ella volvió a hablar.

“¿Sabe? Me hubiese gustado tanto que se conocieran.” dijo, todavía jugando con su tenedor “Creo que usted y mi padre se habrían llevado muy bien. Siento que tendrían filosofías de vida parecidas. De él es que tengo mi gusto por la música y de mamá por las artes escénicas y el baile.”

Me sonrió con esfuerzo.

De todo el tiempo que conocía a Charlotte eran pocas las veces en las que hablaba de sus padres. Era una fibra sensible para ella, y preguntarle de más sólo había logrado un amargo llanto que ponía fin a la conversación. Francamente, no quería que eso pasara otra vez, por lo que no quise insistir más en el tema.

“Tal vez, de habernos conocido usted y yo en otras circunstancias, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.” dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Estaba de acuerdo. De no haber sido por el deceso de sus padres y la crisis económica, seguramente nos habríamos topado en alguna fiesta. Probablemente, Charlotte sería muy diferente a la misma chica que tenía en frente. Como la hija única, dependiente e ilusa de una familia rica, habría sido fácil para mí llegar a ella con algunas palabras dulces, para terminar de cautivarla con algunos simples actos cursis. Estaba seguro de haber ganado el favor de sus padres por sobre otros pretendientes sólo por tener la aceptación de Charlotte. Podría tenerla a mi merced y disponer de su fortuna a mi conveniencia. Pero desde la distancia y después de años de conocerla en su peor momento, fue casi un alivio ser consciente de que la posibilidad de haberla conocido en ese entonces, fuese nada más que una simple fantasía.

Me apoyé los codos en la mesa y entrelacé mis manos.

“La verdad yo no cambiaría nada, cariño.” dije mirándola a los ojos “Las cosas están perfectas como están.”

Ella me miró con sorpresa y dejó caer el tenedor en la mesa.

“¿No le hubiese gustado conocer a mis padres?” dijo dolida.

“Sin duda hubiese sido un verdadero agrado haber podido conocer a tus padres, tesoro.” puntualicé “Pero si no hubiesen ocurrido las cosas como pasaron, probablemente, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí.”

Con su mirada ella me invitó a proseguir.

“De no haber llegado a mi casa, desnuda y con miedo hace dos años, no habríamos podido compartir la misma mesa a diario, ni serías capaz de hablar con sinceridad sobre lo que te gusta y lo que no, o no habrías tenido oportunidad de explotar tu potencial en todas las cosas nuevas que has aprendido. Has crecido mucho y eres más independiente ahora.”

Me incliné un poco hacia ella sobre la mesa y la miré a los ojos.

“Además, nada nos asegura de que hubiésemos podido conocernos de la manera en que lo hacemos o de habernos llevado bien. Así que, en definitiva, prefiero rescatar lo positivo de todo lo ocurrido en vez de lamentarme en las posibilidades que nunca pudieron concretarse. La verdad es que estoy realmente agradecido con tus padres por haberte traído al mundo, y agradecido de la fortuna por cómo ocurrieron las cosas para que nuestras vidas se cruzaran en ese bosque.”

Le sonreí, dejando mis párpados caer. Charlotte estaba paralizada en su lugar. Abrió la boca varias veces antes de ser capaz de decir algo. Finalmente, no fue capaz de decir nada y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

En ese momento llegó el mesero y nos sirvió un plato de bisque a cada uno. Destapó una botella de vino blanco y vertió el contenido en ambas copas.

“Bon appetit.” dijo y se marchó.

Probé el caldo. Estaba realmente maravilloso. Charlotte seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

“Cariño, come.” le dije “Es sólo la entrada, pero está deli...”

“Señor Alastor.” me interrumpió ella, mirándome con ojos brillantes y una expresión decidida “¿De verdad está feliz de haberme conocido?”

No pude evitar reírme entre dientes. Oh, mi dulce Charlotte. Era tan transparente.

“¿Lo dudas acaso, dulzura?” le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

“Yo disfruto trabajar para usted, señor.” dijo firmemente. “Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo para que usted esté feliz; ése fue el trato que acepté cumplir al momento de llegar a su casa: encargarme de hacerlo feliz. Y la verdad yo estoy muy agradecida con usted y muy contenta de poder compartir mi día a día con usted, así que...” su discurso se interrumpió y volvió a mira la mesa.

Mis párpados cayeron un poco más, mientras recargaba mi barbilla en el dorso de mi mano.

“¿Necesitas saber si estoy conforme con tu trabajo?” dije mirándola.

Ella asintió lentamente. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

“De no estar conforme ya no estarías trabajando para mí.” dije mirándola “Ni estarías usando un vestido nuevo, ni estarías cenando aquí conmigo. Todo cuanto recibes de mi parte es por lo que creo mereces. Ni más, ni menos.”

Ella inhaló hondo y lanzó un largo suspiro.

“Ya veo.” dijo con un tono decepción en su voz, pero con una sonrisa “Entonces, me alegra saber que está conforme con lo que hago, señor. Y hasta el día en que usted prescinda de mis servicios, haré todo lo posible para seguir haciéndolo feliz.” sentenció con una mirada de orgullo.

Levanté mi copa hacia ella. Charlotte me imitó y golpeó la suya con la mía en un suave tintineo.

“Quiero hacer un brindis por ti, cariño.” dije, solemnemente, mirándola a los ojos “Porque haces los días más brillantes, porque siempre sé que seré recibido con música a mi hogar y porque cada domingo tendré, sagradamente, un buen plato de jambalaya casero en la mesa.”

Ella se rio de buena gana. Se aclaró la garganta y me miró a los ojos.

“Quisiera brindar por usted también, señor Alastor.” dijo “Por haberme acogido en su hogar cuando, literalmente, no tenía nada. Porque no podré agradecerle lo suficiente, en esta vida, la segunda oportunidad de vivir que me dio cuando ya había caído en la desesperación y...”

La miré con interés.

“Y por cómo siempre logra hacerme sonreír.” dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Entrecerré los ojos con sospecha. Algo estaba muy mal aquí.

“Salud.” dije y volví a chocar mi copa con la suya. Y bebí la mitad del contenido de una vez. Ella también bebió de su copa y suspiró con satisfacción.

“Hace mucho que no bebía vino blanco.” dijo con entusiasmo.

Tomó su cuchara y se puso a dar sorbos a su sopa. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y siguió comiendo con más entusiasmo. Reprimí una risa y me erguí. Era tan divertido ver sus expresiones tan claras.

“¡Está buenísimo!” exclamó

“Sólo calidad para nosotros, tesoro.” dije riendo.

“La cena que hice el año pasado, para esta misma fecha, no se compara con este restaurante. El plato principal de guiso de carne de ciervo se me pasó un poco de cocción esa vez.” concluyó avergonzada.

“Has mejorado mucho este año en la cocina, es cierto.” dije agarrando mi cuchara “Pero me pareció apropiado salir a comer para la ocasión. Si gustas, podríamos hacer de este restaurant una tradición anual.”

Ella se rio y asintió.

“Suena a que estaré acompañándolo durante mucho tiempo.” dijo.

“Oh, no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, dulzura.” le dije, con malicia.

Ella se sonrojó y, rápidamente, siguió bebiendo de su sopa.

Acabamos la entrada rápidamente. El mesero volvió poco después a retirar los platos vacíos, para reemplazarlos por el plato principal que cada uno había pedido. Eran platos bastante grandes y generosos en porciones.

“¡No recordaba que fueran tan grandes!” dijo, Charlotte con entusiasmo.

Comenzamos a comer de inmediato. Debo admitir que por el aspecto del plato de Charlotte y lo mucho que parecía disfrutarlo, consideraría pedirlo para una próxima oportunidad.

“¡Esto está buenísimo!” dijo, mientras le ponía limón a una de las gambas. “Cuando venía de pequeña solía comer sólo patatas fritas, y luego beignes con helado de postre. Siento que me perdí de mucho.”

“Es fácil imaginar a una pequeña Charlotte frente a una copa de helado.” dije, riéndome.

“Oh, hay una foto de eso en...” dijo quedando a media frase.

“¿Charlotte?” dije, extrañado.

“Hay una foto. Hay una foto colgada en este restaurante.” dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y su mirada se dirigió a una pared del fondo llena de fotografías enmarcadas.

Charlotte se puso de pie de un salto y corrió, con la vista fija a esa pared. Decidí seguirla. Llegué a ella cuando estaba inspeccionando cada cuadro con apremio, mientras murmuraba para sí misma. Entonces, casi en el la esquina inferior derecha, Charlotte se detuvo.

“La encontré.” dijo, conmocionada.

Sacó la fotografía de la pared y la miró de cerca.

“De verdad sigue aquí.”

Se giró hacia mí con una mirada llena de nostalgia y me la pasó. Era una fotografía apenas más grande que mi mano, donde se veían tres personas sentadas en una de las mesas el restaurant. Estaban el padre, un hombre de cabello claro y una gran sonrisa, una elegante y alta mujer que sonreía con distinción y justo en el centro, había una pequeña niña rubia de enormes ojos con la cara manchada de, lo que parecía ser, helado de chocolate. Era un recuerdo de la familia Magne. Un pequeño pedazo de historia rescatado en papel, que ahora existía sólo en las memorias de Charlotte y cuyo cristal estaba cubierto de polvo en esa vieja pared.

“No has cambiado mucho.” le dije, poniendo atención a la mini Charlotte en la fotografía. Su mirada llena de entusiasmo se conservaba intacta.

Ella me sonrió.

“Ese fue el día que cumplí once años.” dijo mirando la foto “Papá había pedido tanto helado para mí que terminé enferma del estómago por dos días.”

“Encantador.” dije resoplando.

“Papá trajo a un fotógrafo para sacarnos esta foto ese día.” continuó “Pero cuando el señor Pentious nos vio, pidió una copia para colgarla en la pared. Decía que una familia tan especial y sofisticada como la nuestra, disfrutando de su restaurant merecía estar exhibida en el restaurant.”

“¿Todas las fotografías de tu familia se las llevaron tus tíos con todo lo demás a Francia?”

“Sí.” dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

“Mh...” musité mirando alrededor.

Luego, guardé la fotografía dentro de mi saco. Charlotte me miró escandalizada.

“¡Señor Alastor!” susurró en pánico.

“¿Sí, querida?” dije mirándola con una sonrisa dentada.

“¡No puede hacer eso!”

“No sé de qué me estás hablando, tesoro.” dije, elevando una ceja “Sólo estoy haciéndole un favor a cierta dama que estaría muy feliz de conservar este recuerdo, y aunque desea tomar esta foto, no es capaz de hurtarla por sí misma.”

Luego de salir de su sorpresa inicial, me sonrió suavemente, visiblemente conmovida.

“Volvamos a la mesa.” le dije encaminándome “La comida se va a enfriar.” Y ella me siguió.

El resto de la cena continuó entre risas y pequeñas anécdotas de la vida temprana de Charlotte. Me mencionó que en una ocasión había tomado el sombrero favorito de su padre antes de una fiesta y le había pegado una pequeña manzana de porcelana en el lazo. Durante todo el día él usó el sombrero sin darse cuenta del cambio y sólo lo notó cuando su esposa se lo mencionó. Pero él no se molestó con Charlotte, sino que la tomó en brazos y la felicitó por su sentido del gusto. Eso enterneció a los otros asistentes de la fiesta, por lo que se ganó el apodo de “Apple daddy” en la comunidad, desde entonces.

Me alegró haber encontrado la foto de los padres de Charlotte. De alguna forma, había sido un bálsamo para su apabullado corazón y había podido instarla a poder hablar del tema sin llorar. El ambiente estaba cargado del suave jazz de la banda y la dulce voz de Charlotte. Sentí que el inútil de Pentious había hecho algo bien por una vez.

El mesero volvió nuevamente, y esta vez con un carrito de postres. Charlotte pidió los beignes sin dudarlo, mientras yo sólo pedí una taza de café sin azúcar. Luego de retirar los platos sucios, se marchó.

Miré a Charlotte. Ella estaba disfrutando de su postre con entusiasmo. Casi como un deja vú, sus mejillas quedaron llenas del azúcar del bizcocho. Me incliné hacia ella, estiré mi mano hasta su mejilla y le quité el excedente de azúcar con el pulgar. Ella me miró con la boca entreabierta y el calor de su mejilla invadió mi mano. Yo sólo sonreí.

“Tenías restos del beigne, tesoro.” dije con simpleza.

Ella me miró e iba a decirme algo, pero fue interrumpida.

“¡¿Dónde está la fotografía de los Magne?!” escuchamos cerca de nosotros a una voz masculina llena de pánico.

“¡Le prometo que hoy estaba aquí, sir Pentious!” le decía un hombre pequeño y calvo, con desesperación “¡Nadie ha cambiado nada!”

Charlotte se giró a mí y me miró con los ojos cargados de culpa. Apretó los labios y se encogió en su asiento. Yo no perdí la calma y sólo puse mi índice entre mis labios, indicándole que no dijera nada. Pentious miró a los alrededores con desesperación entre los clientes que estaban sentados cerca de él y su mirada quedó fija en nosotros. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando lo vi venir hacia nosotros por mi vista periférica.

“¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Si no es más ni menos que Alastor!” dijo con una sonrisa triunfal “Nos volvemos a encontrar.”

“¿Te conozco?” le dije mirándolo y sonriendo, con malicia.

Pareció decepcionado por mi comentario, a juzgar por su expresión. Luego se recargó sobre la mesa y me encaró.

“¡Oh, sí que me conoces!” dijo molesto “¡Cómo pudiste olvidarte de uno de los patrocinadores de tu radio!”

Me reí con fuerza.

“Tranquilo, Pentious, sólo estoy bromeando.” dije, restandole importancia.

“¿De verdad?” dijo cambiando su expresión a estar completamente conmovido “Sabía que no podrías olvidarte de tu buen amigo.”

Decir que él era “mi amigo” era estirar demasiado la realidad hasta el punto de la fractura. Pero decidí dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Pentious era un hombre delgado y alto. De largo cabello liso y negro que dejaba suelto y parecía tener una forma definida y rígida. Tenía un par de sobresalientes colmillos que le hacías sisear las letras ‘s’, ‘c’ y ‘z’, cual serpiente bípeda en un smocking rayado. Llevaba un enorme sombrero de copa y esperaba que todos sus empleados le llamaran “sir Pentious”. Aún cuando no tenía algo remotamente cercano a un título nobiliario. 

“Entonces... ¿Ha ocurrido algún hurto, según escuché?” dije con naturalidad. Charlotte seguía bajando cada vez más en su asiento, para esconderse bajo la mesa.

“¡Oh, sí!” gritó Pentious “¡Alguien ha tomado la única fotografía de Apple Daddy Magne y su familia que tenía en esa pared!”

“La verdad no sabríamos cómo ayudarte.” dije tranquilamente y miré a Charlotte “¿Querida mía, sabes algo de esto?”

Ella se enderezó de golpe en su asiento y negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

“¡Oh, es una lástima!” dijo él en un lamento y luego miró a Charlotte con detalle. “Un momento... ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres tú!”

Charlotte abrió los ojos con horror.

“¡Alastor está saliendo con una chica!” dijo con el entusiasmo de una quinceañera en su cumpleaños “¡Oh, es un placer conocerte, lindura! ¡Hace años que no traías a alguien a comer aquí!”

Charlotte no supo que decir y luego me miró, ladeando la cabeza.

“Una vez traje a Mimzy para cerrar el trato de mi porcentaje de inversionista del club.” expliqué.

“Aun no entiendo cómo consideraste mejor invertir en su local que en el mío, Alastor.” dijo él, con aire herido.

“La lujuria y la vida simple es algo que prolifera más que el buen gusto por la comida, Pentious.” dije mirándolo de reojo.

La rivalidad entre Mimzy y Pentious era bien conocida. Ambos ofrecían diferentes tipos de entretenimiento. Pero había optado por el de Mimzy porque el aburrimiento puede más que el hambre por la cocina fina.

“Oh, sí. Su local es tan vulgar. Recuerdo que el día que trajiste a Mimzy terminó tan ebria que se quedó dormida sobre la mesa.” dijo Pentious de manera despectiva y luego miró a Charlotte “Pero tú pareces una buena chica.”

Charlotte le sonrió con nerviosismo.

“Entonces... ¿Por qué estabas buscando una fotografía?” dije casualmente.

“¡Oh, es cierto!” gritó nuevamente en pánico “¡Necesitaba esa fotografía! ¡Era para darle una grata sorpresa para él cuando viniera a comer!”

“¿Una sorpresa para quién?” dijo Charlotte frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Para el hermano mayor de Apple Daddy Magne.” dijo Pentious, persignándose “El señor Miguel Magne viene de visita a New Orleans desde Francia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Yes1989 (@yesiktz95), ya te lo dije antes y lo digo de nuevo: Te amo y amo lo que haces. Así que háganse un favor y vean los hermosos dibujos que ha hecho de El Taxidermista. https://twitter.com/yesiktz95  
> ¡ADMIRAR SU TRABAJO ES REQUISITO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!
> 
> Por cierto, tengo fanpage :D https://www.facebook.com/angelus.da.9/
> 
> Lamento si me tardé más con este. Ha sido una semana full agitada. Poco a poco voy atando cabos y me gusta lo que veo en mi cabeza :)  
> Si sigo así llegaré a los 20 capitulos ._:  
> ¡Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo! No saben cuánto agradezco que recomienden este fanfic en varias plataformas.  
> De verdad muchas gracias. ¡Un abrazo a todos!  
> ¡Y feliz año atrasado!
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	8. Perdido y encontrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damos fin a la gran noche, con dos fotografías y un nuevo enigma.

Caminamos por la plaza del Congo en un incómodo silencio. El señor Alastor avanzaba junto a mí con soltura, mientras yo seguía mirando el camino, sin prestar mucha atención a dónde me dirigían mis pasos.

Tenía mi cabeza aturdida. Después de habernos encontrado con el señor Pentious, todo lo que había mencionado después de que mi tío estaba en la ciudad, fueron sólo voces ahogadas. Ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento el señor Alastor pagó la cuenta o cómo es que nos levantamos y llegamos a la calle.

“¡Fue una gran cena!” dijo el señor Alastor con naturalidad “Y qué bueno que Pentious te dejara llevarte unos beignes por cuenta de la casa.”

La bolsita de papel en mi mano con beignes estaba aplastada por la fuerza con la que lo estaba agarrando. La llevaba sin ser realmente consciente que la tenía.

“Es una suerte que el presidente Rossevelt haya abolido la ley seca hace tan poco.” agregó “De haber compartido una cena de carne blanca sólo con agua, no hubiera sido tan buen acompañamiento, ¿verdad, cariño?”

Sabía qué era lo que intentaba hacer. Pero yo no quería hablar. Tampoco podía llorar. Sentía que mi cerebro estaba entumecido. Sólo quería esconderme y no ver a nadie hasta asegurarme de que Miguel Magne no estuviera pisando el mismo suelo que yo.

Había sido una jugarreta amarga del destino el enterarme de que mi tío había llegado hace unos días, justamente cuando celebraba dos años de estar viviendo con el señor Alastor. Dos años desde que me había entregado a unos hombres que me habían marcado con sus golpes y que planeaban matarme, sólo para que él escapara. Eran dos años desde que había cambiado de vida radicalmente.

Suspiré con amargura y me abracé a mí misma. Mi estómago se revolvía de nervios. Habían sido demasiadas cosas durante un solo día.

“¿Tienes frío?” me dijo el señor Alastor de reojo.

“Hace más frío ahora que en la tarde.” Dije, en voz baja.

“Esta mañana estabas helada, tesoro.” Me dijo.

“Se me pasó cuando salí de casa.” Dije, elevando los hombros. “Mantuve el hornito encendido casi todo el día. Tal vez hay alguna filtración de aire en las paredes. Mañana la buscaré.”

Otro silencio incómodo. El sonido del jazz de unos músicos ambulantes llegó hasta nosotros y tomaba fuerza a medida que avanzábamos.

“¿Señor Alastor, podemos irnos a casa?” Dije, con ojos suplicantes. 

“¿Ya quieres volver?” Me preguntó y luego consultó a su reloj. “Esperaba hacer algo más antes de eso.”

“La verdad, siento que perdí las ganas de pensar y sentir por hoy.” Dije, acongojada y volví a suspirar.

“Cariño, es ridículo ponerte así por tu tío.” dijo moviendo una mano, como espantando una mosca “No creo que le interese ir a visitarte, así que no tendrías razón topártelo.”

Eso era cierto. No pareció tener remordimiento al momento de dejarme atrás, la última vez que nos vimos. Pero, aun así, no podía dejar de estar inquieta.

“¿Sospechas de su visita?” dijo él.

“Él no tiene más temas que tratar aquí.” sentencié “Aquí sólo hay gente que quiere verlo muerto por todo lo que hizo.”

Me masajeé las sienes.

“Tiene que haber algo que valga bastante la pena como para correr ese riesgo de venir.” Dije.

“Probablemente sea por dinero.” dijo él, con simpleza “No hay razón más burda por la que un pecador se arriesgaría tanto.”

“Pero eso no tiene sentido. No hay un solo centavo a su nombre aquí.” Dije, contrariada. “Todo lo que abarcaba a la herencia de la familia Magne, me correspondía a mí según el testamento de papá. Y de esa fortuna no quedó nada. Vender la finca de algodón es algo de lo que él se encargó y sacó provecho con lo que pudo rescatar. No puede ser sólo por dinero.”

“Uhm...” musitó poniendo su mano en su barbilla y cerrando los ojos.

“Como sea, lamento haber arruinado la cena, señor.” Dije, apesadumbrada.

“¿De qué hablas, cariño?” dijo con una sonrisa de malicia “El tomar la fotografía hizo que Pentious se fuera de lengua larga. Se suponía que la visita de tu tío era de incógnito. Es una información bastante valiosa.”

“Ojalá no la supiera. Al menos así estaría más tranquila.”

“No debes preocuparte.” dijo con altivez “Él cree que estás muerta en una zanja del pantano hace años. Que estés viva es lo último que desearía si tiene algo que ver con tu herencia.”

En eso tenía razón. Si el tío Miguel quisiera hacer algo en relación a las finanzas de mi padre, lo que menos le convenía es que yo estuviera viva. Volví a suspirar con frustración, poniéndome una mano en la cara. Miré de reojo al señor Alastor. Él me miraba con una ceja alzada y su imperturbable sonrisa.

“Gracias por escucharme, señor Alastor.” Dije, con una media sonrisa. “Es difícil hablar de ciertos temas a veces. Pero supongo que hay que desbloquear el corazón y sacar todo eso que, a veces, guardamos para que no se termine pudriendo... y apestando.”

“Sin la práctica adecuada el exceso de pensamientos puede ser, verdaderamente, incómodo.” dijo con simpleza.

Llegamos junto a los músicos. Todos eran de raza negra y tocaban de manera espléndida. Algunas personas se habían detenido a escucharlos en medio de su paseo nocturno. Creí que continuaríamos de largo, pero el señor Alastor puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró.

“Espera aquí, cariño.” dijo.

El señor Alastor se acercó al grupo de músicos, sacó unos billetes de su chaqueta y los puso en la gorra de las propinas en el piso.

“¿Podrían tocar algo especial para la dama, señores?” dijo a los músicos, sorprendidos por la generosa propina. “A mi señal.”

Hubo una afirmación general entre los hombres y luego ellos me miraron con simpatía.

“Ven aquí, querida.” me dijo con seguridad “Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas.”

“¿Qué...?” intenté decir sin entender nada.

“Quizás cantar te distraiga un poco.” dijo “¡Toquen, chicos!” ordenó el señor Alastor a la banda, animadamente.

De inmediato comenzaron a tocar una agradable melodía. Me puse rígida y sentí que los colores se me subían a la cara. Miré con pánico al señor Alastor que chasqueaba los dedos al compás de la música.

“Ahm... Señor Alastor, no estoy segura de esto...” Dije, nerviosa. Miraba a la gente alrededor, quienes comenzaron a observarnos con interés.

“Será una gran oportunidad de ensayar el desplante escénico y, de paso, entrar en calor.” dijo acercándose a mí con las manos en la espalda.

Me agarré las mejillas con horror, soltando la bolsa que tenía en la mano y los beignes se precipitaron contra el piso.

“Pero...” intenté rebatir.

“Vamos, querida, yo te ayudo a empezar.” dijo guiñándome un ojo con complicidad.

Lo miré con curiosidad y se aclaró la garganta.

**You make me smile, you make me dream.**

Cantó poniendo sus dedos en las mejillas ensanchando su sonrisa,

**I feel you running under... under my skin**

Hizo caminar sus dedos sobre su brazo estirado.

**I spend the nights talking to you.**

Caminó a mi alrededor sin dejar de mirarme

**Unveiling those feelings that's so untrue.**

Dio un giro sobre sus talones y extendió una mano hacia mí cediéndome la palabra.

“¡Tú sigues, querida!” dijo.

Me reí y suspiré con resignación. Supuse que no tenía opción.

**An angel at night, a demon by day**

Canté con timidez.

Él se rio entre dientes.

**I can't stop praying... so hard to say**

Sonreí con nerviosismo

**Searching for protection in your embrace.**

Caminé rítmicamente frente a él

**Into the glass I find your familiar face.**

“¡Eso!” me animó.

**And when you unlock my heart,**

**Is like a journey to a star.**

Canté más animada y comencé a mover las caderas mientras bailaba en mi lugar

**A world of colors in my mind,**

**An island of treasures every night I find.**

“¿Entonces? ¿Ya entras en calor?” me dijo sonriente.

Me reí.

“Sí.” respondí.

“Esto aún no acaba, cariño.” dijo tocando la punta de mi nariz juguetonamente “Demuestra tu talento al mundo.”

Sonreí y tomé aire para continuar.

**You tell me lies I want to believe**

**Awaiting my empty nights with magic to fill.**

Canté con más desplante.

**I need to feel your warmin' touch.**

Él tomó mi mano y se unió a mí para cantar juntos la última estrofa.

**Cause daily routine wasn't made for us!**

Cantamos zapateando unos pasos de tap.

**And when you unlock my heart.**

**Is like a journey to a star.**

**A world of colors in my mind.**

**An island of treasures every night I find.**

Cantamos mientras girábamos tomados de las manos

**And when you unlock my heart. Is like a journey to a star.**

**A world of colors in my mind.**

**An island of treasures every night I find.**

Cantamos felices, mirándonos y juntando los hombros.

Me ayudó a subir a uno de los largos asientos de concreto del parque y comenzamos a bailar sobre él. Nos movíamos al compás de la música. Yo me sentía extasiada. Me dejó caer en su brazo y volví a ponerme de pie entre risas. No existía nadie más en el mundo más que nosotros y la música. Cuando el ritmo se repitió volví a cantar, esta vez yo sola.

**And when you unlock my heart.**

**Is like a journey to a star.**

**A world of colors in my mind.**

**An island of treasures every night I find.**

Canté ya sin miedo

**And when you unlock my heart.**

**Is like a journey to a star.**

**A world of colors in my mind.**

**An island of treasures every night I find.**

Puse mi mano en mi pecho y cerré los ojos entregándome a la música.

De pronto escuché que la música había parado y sólo me acompañaban palmas y un coro de voces masculinas de los músicos, siendo el clarinete el único que seguía tocando.

**And when you unlock my heart.**

**Is like a journey to a star.**

**A world of colors in my mind.**

**An island of treasures every night I find.**

El señor Alastor bajó del asiento y me dejó sola en mi improvisado escenario.

**And when you unlock my heart.**

**Is like a journey to a star.**

**A world of colors in my mind.**

**An island of treasures every night I find.**

Terminé la canción extendiendo los brazos, con mis ojos cerrados.

Hubo un estallido de aplausos tanto de los músicos como de los transeúntes curiosos que se quedaron a ver el espontáneo show. Me sorprendió la magnitud de la ovación. Miré al señor Alastor con una sonrisa animada, me ofreció su mano y me ayudó a bajar del asiento.

Di una reverencia al público y vi cómo le daban cuantiosas propinas al grupo de músicos.

“Te dije que tenías talento.” Me dijo el señor Alastor, confidentemente. “Acabas de recibir una ovación, querida.”

Sonreí apenada y me dirigí a los músicos.

“Muchas gracias por todo.” Les dije.

“¡Pasen por aquí más seguido!” Dijo el trompetista y los demás me despidieron alegremente de la mano.

Me reí. Me sentía mucho más tranquila y con una sensación liberadora en el pecho. De pronto, algo cálido me cubrió la espalda. El señor Alastor había puesto su nuevo saco en mis hombros, y me sentí envuelta en su calor y aroma. Me giré y lo miré con sorpresa.

“Sólo por si la música no fue suficiente para entrar en calor.” Dijo, elevando los hombros.

“Gracias.” Dije apenada, sintiendo que me sonrojaba. “Y gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor, señor Alastor.”

“Oh, querida, sólo soy un ser egoísta.” dijo con una mano en su pecho y una sonrisa dentada.

Lo vi caminar delante de mí, mientras tarareaba despreocupadamente. Nunca sabía cuándo me mentía o cuando estaba diciéndome la verdad. Pero, de alguna manera, sabía que a él le importaba verme bien y eso alegraba mi golpeado corazón.

“Supongo que esto da fin a la noche.” Dijo, girándose, con una expresión de satisfacción. “Lo único que quedó pendiente fue el traslado del piano de Mimzy. Pero ya habrá tiempo de arreglar eso.” Acotó con desinterés.

“Casi olvido que mañana debemos madrugar.” Dije, sintiendo el cansancio comenzando a abrirse paso en mi cuerpo “Estoy segura de que los golpes de la pelea van a dolerme ma...”

Pero quedé a media frase. El señor Alastor había desaparecido de mi rango de visión en un parpadeo.

“¿Señor Alastor?” Dije, girándome, buscándolo en los alrededores.

De pronto un perrito marrón pasó trotando frente a mí. Tenía un beigne en el hocico y sospechaba que era de los que había dejado caer minutos antes. El animal olfateó y orinó en un poste de luz y siguió su camino. Fue entonces que escuché un suspiró detrás de un árbol cercano. Era el señor Alastor, quien se asomaba con una expresión de pánico en los ojos y una sonrisa tensa. Sus ojos seguían al pequeño perro que se perdía de vista a la distancia. Sólo hasta que se cercioró de que se había ido, salió de su escondite. Se arregló el corbatín y se volvió a parar frente a mí, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

“Ahm...” Musité. “¿Señor?”

“¿Sí, querida?” Dijo completamente natural.

“¿Usted le teme a los perros?” Dije casi sin pensar.

“Oh, aborrezco a esos terribles engendros del averno.” Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. “Y ellos me odian a mí.”

Parpadeé asombrada. Era la primera vez que lo veía actuar tan nervioso y totalmente desestabilizado en su inquebrantable compostura.

“Te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie sobre lo que viste, tesoro. ¡Tendría que cortarte la lengua!” Y se puso a reír muy fuerte.

“No se lo diré a nadie.” Aseguré, asintiendo.

Nos miramos unos momentos, hasta que no pude evitar comenzar a reírme. Tuve que cubrirme la boca con una mano.

“Lo siento, lo siento.” murmuré de forma ahogada, mientras me intentaba aguantar la risa.

Lo vi rodar los ojos y luego suspirar con fastidio.

“Te vas a quedar sin lengua.” repuso, sintiendo una extraña presión provocada por su molestia.

Carraspeé, inhalé hondo y pude ahogar la risa, por fin.

“Lo siento.” Dije sonriendo nerviosamente. "Le prometo que nunca diré nada al respecto. Lo prometo."

Me miró unos instantes en silencio, juzgando la veracidad de mis palabras. Finalmente, me ofreció su brazo una vez más y nos encaminamos al tranvía.

Fue un trayecto silencioso, sentados juntos en el transporte, mientras nuestros hombros se tocaban. El señor Alastor miraba por la ventana, mientras yo me aferraba al maravilloso aroma que desprendía su chaqueta y que estaba envolviendo mi cuerpo. Exhalé con satisfacción. Dentro de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, me sentía feliz en ese pequeño instante.

Después de bajarnos del tranvía, una larga caminata a través del empedrado le siguió. La luna llena nos iluminó el camino desolado. Finalmente llegamos a casa.

Como si fuese innato, me puse en mi labor de sirvienta al instante de entrar. Me quité la chaqueta del señor Alastor y me la doblé en el brazo. Miré la hora en el reloj de la sala. Eran casi las diez de la noche. Una hora al límite de lo aceptable, considerando lo madrugadores que éramos.

“¿Señor Alastor, desea beber algo antes de irse a dormir?” Dije, girándome hacia él.

Él se rio por lo bajo.

“Así está bien, querida.” Dijo “¿Puedo?”

Le ofrecí la chaqueta y la tomó entre sus manos. Rebuscó dentro del forro interno y sacó la fotografía de mi familia. La miró un momento antes de pasármela.

“Deberías poner esto en algún sitio especial, Charlotte.” Dijo.

Miré la fotografía con detenimiento y anhelo. Era un precioso recuerdo que no había esperado recuperar, a pesar de la gran congoja que le había generado al señor Pentius perderla. Acaricié el marco de la foto y me giré hasta la repisa de chimenea, donde descansaba la otra fotografía de la casa: la del señor Alastor en su niñez junto a su madre. Con cuidado, la puse una junto a la otra y sonreí.

“Si le parece bien, quisiera dejarla aquí, señor.” Dije girándome a él.

“Me parece perfecto.” dijo acercándose a mí.

Ambos contemplamos las fotografías en un extraño ambiente relajado. Una punzada de culpabilidad me asaltó al corazón cuando recordé algo.

“No he ido a visitar la tumba de mis padres en mucho tiempo.” Dije de pronto “No sé en qué estado estará su sepultura. Debería ir a limpiarla y llevarles algunas flores.”

Suspiré y me abracé a mí misma.

"Realmente no he ido a visitar sus tumbas nunca." musité, mortificada "Desde que fallecieron, no he tenido valor de ir al mausoleo de los Magne. Me siento una hija terrible."

“Si quieres, puedo acompañarte.” dijo él amablemente “No te recomiendo ir sola al cementerio. Los saqueadores de tumbas no dudarían en tratar de robarte.”

“Muchas gracias.” Dije, de corazón. “Señor Alastor, si lo desea, usted podría aprovechar de visitar la tumba de su madre también.”

Me miró en silencio, mientras parecía meditar su respuesta.

“La verdad no sé dónde está enterrada.” dijo elevando los hombros “Murió de gripe española y fue enterrada con muchos otros para evitar propagar la, ya declarada, pandemia.”

“¿Ella falleció de gripe española?” Dije, horrorizada.

“Oh, fue espantoso.” dijo sin dejar de sonreír y tomando la fotografía de su madre en sus manos “Murió en cosa de tres días. Tuvo 40° de fiebre, diarreas y vómitos violentos durante dos días, hasta que murió durante el sueño ahogada en su propia sangre en un hospital comunitario. No me avisaron hasta que ya se habían llevado su cadáver con todos los que murieron ese día. Así que su cuerpo descansa con muchos otros en una de las tantas fosas comunes del cementerio.”

No quería interrumpirlo. Su forma de hablar era un poco más suave que de costumbre. Pareció darse cuenta de que yo lo miraba y cambió el tono de inmediato.

“¡Bueno! ¡Todos nos morimos al final! ¡Eso es lo único seguro en esta vida!” dijo animadamente, mientras acomodaba la fotografía, otra vez, en su lugar.

Estaba completamente segura de que le había dolido la muerte de su madre y saber que en sólo tres días la perdió y sin poder despedirse, era algo que seguía latente en él. Quería decirle que entendía su dolor, pero no quería presionarle a hablar. Volví a mirar mi fotografía.

“Podemos darle flores también a su madre. Aún sin saber en qué parte están sus restos.” Dije, sin mirarlo. “Puedo poner un ramo de flores aquí mismo, en casa. En honor a nuestros padres. Estoy segura de que eso les gustaría. Pero sólo si lo desea, señor.”

Yo seguía sin mirarlo. Hubo un silencio inusual entre ambos y, por un instante, sentí que no sabíamos qué decir. Comencé a temer que lo hubiese ofendido. No fue hasta que sentí su mano gentil acariciar mi cabello, que pude relajarme. Me giré hacia él por inercia, pero el señor Alastor ya estaba caminando en dirección a su habitación.

“¡Fue una agradable velada, querida!” dijo de espaldas a mí y con las manos en la espalda. No pude ver su expresión. “Puedes poner las flores que desees. Los narcisos eran sus favoritos.”

Por alguna razón, me emocioné por eso.

“¡Lo haré mañana mismo!” Dije, con ánimo. “¡Tomaré algunos de los alrededores! ¡Seguro que a ella le encantarán!”

Él se detuvo y se giró un poco para mirarme.

“Por cierto, estoy seguro de que a ella le hubiese encantado haberte conocido.” Sonrió más ampliamente y luego siguió su camino a las escaleras. “Buenas noches.”

Me quedé de pie a mitad de la sala. Me sentí abrumada por un instante. Ese día, el señor Alastor me había hablado de temas delicados para él y sentía que debía ser merecedora de esa confianza. Estaba agotada y feliz. Y tenía una nueva misión para hacerlo feliz a él también: poner diariamente flores para su madre.  
Suspiré profundamente y volví a mirar la fotografía de mis padres. Presioné mis dedos en mis labios y luego los puse en la superficie fría del cristal.

“Buenas noches, papá y mamá.” Dije, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me preparé para dormir. Me quité la ropa y me puse el camisón para dormir casi sin pensar. Al acurrucarme en mi cama, junto a la chaqueta manchada de sangre del señor Alastor, sucumbí de inmediato a un sueño tranquilo.

Charlotte. Ven Charlotte. Necesito que vengas ahora.

Estaba siguiendo a esa voz. Era irresistible y poderosa. No estaba segura de quién era. Pero tenía que ir. Era una orden estricta.

Charlotte. Charlotte. Tienes que llegar a mí.

Sentí que golpeé algo cálido con la cabeza. Con el inconfundible aroma del señor Alastor en mi nariz. Hacía frío. Demasiado frío. Temblaba sin control. Elevé la cabeza en medio de la oscuridad y apenas pude distinguir al señor Alastor sonriéndome. Me sostenía en un fuerte abrazo.

Estaba aturdida. No sabía si era realidad o un sueño. Su respiración y su aroma eran demasiado vívidos para un sueño, pero había algo extraño. Estábamos de pie en el vestíbulo, en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada y la puerta principal estaba abierta.

"Se... Se..." Traté de decir, pero mis dientes castañeteaban.

"Charlotte, querida, esto está empeorando." Escuché que susurraba.

Sin previo aviso, él me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó de vuelta hasta mi habitación. Me acomodó en mi cama y me cubrió con las mantas. Yo temblaba, totalmente cubierta hasta la nariz con las frazadas. Escuché al señor Alastor salir de la habitación y volver nuevamente. Sentí un peso más sobre mí. Él me había puesto mantas extra. Entonces, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y, casi de inmediato, el frío de mi cuerpo comenzó disminuir.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero poco a poco sentí que mis violentos temblores cesaban ante el calor de mi cama. El señor Alastor sólo me miraba de pie, iluminado por la tenue luz de la lámpara. Me sentí segura al saberlo tan pendiente de mí.

Sin enterarme de mucho más, me volví a sumir en el abismo de los sueños. No volví a escuchar esa voz que me llamaba durante el resto de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy viva! Fue una semana terrible. Temas personales que me hicieron enfermar de preocupación. Este fanfic me ha ayudado mucho a concentrarme en algo más que los problemas.
> 
> La canción que cantan se llama Liquid Paradise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viA-yZnwEBU  
> Me pareció adecuada para ellos cantarla a dúo en la calle de manera espontánea.  
> Prepárense que desde aquí comienza lo turbio.  
> El siguiente capítulo estará cargadísimo de emoción.
> 
> La bellísima Leslie Mossan hizo un fan comic de El Taxidermista!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! ES PERFECTO Y HERMOSOOOO!!! Les dejo el link! TIenen que verlo!!!
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/583901615520178/permalink/602101397033533/
> 
> Un abrazo a todos! De verdad estoy super feliz de que el comic tenga tanta aceptación! Un abrazo!
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	9. Cicatrices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando los demonios del pasado toman forma, es mejor estar preparado.

“Ya casi son las cinco de la tarde en punto y seguimos con la buena música. Esto es ‘Memories of you’.” dije al micrófono, animadamente.

Di la señal y desde la cabina comenzaron a reproducir la canción. Me recliné en el asiento para escuchar mejor con mis auriculares.

Me puse a pensar en Charlotte y en la noche anterior. Tal como dos noches atrás, ella volvió a caminar dormida por la casa. Sus pasos crujiendo en la madera del pasillo me hicieron despertarme otra vez. Fue entonces que la vi andando cuando me asomé desde mi habitación. Ella nuevamente estaba en camisón y su mirada perdida en el espacio, en un claro signo de su condición de sonámbula. Sólo que, esta vez, yo la había seguido lo suficiente para poder ver a dónde se dirigía.

Fue cuando Charlotte llegó al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta principal, que la detuve. Y al igual que la vez anterior, cuando me puse frente a ella y la moví un poco, se desplomó sobre mí y tuve que agarrarla con fuerza para que no cayera al piso. Ella temblaba con violencia. Su tacto estaba demasiado frío para la temperatura de la casa, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, ella no fue capaz de hablar si quiera.

En ese momento, tomé a Charlotte en mis brazos y la llevé a su habitación. La tapé con más frazadas y encendí la luz para espantar el frío. Susurré por lo bajo un mantra de calor y la observé hasta que se quedó dormida.

No pude evitar notar que la chaqueta ensangrentada que le había pedido tirar, estaba en su cama. Había estado durmiendo con esa vieja chaqueta. Creo que mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al descubrirlo. La dulce Charlotte tenía secretos bastante interesantes.

Esa misma mañana la había dejado dormir un poco más. Me preparé mi desayuno con rapidez. Sólo cuando ya estaba listo para salir, la escuché bajando a todo lo que daban sus pies.

“¡Señor Alastor! ¡Lo siento tanto...!” me había dicho atropelladamente, aún despeinada y amarrando el cinturón en su bata “¡El desayuno! ¡El de...!”

Levanté una mano para detenerla, con tranquilidad.

“Calma, tesoro.” le había dicho “Fui yo quien sacó el despertador de tu habitación. Me pareció que necesitabas descansar un poco más. ¡Ni siquiera notaste todo el ruido que hice cuando arrastré el ciervo muerto hasta el sótano hace poco!” y me reí.

Le acaricié la cabeza con unos suaves golpes cuando me acerqué a ella.

Ella seguía con la respiración agitada. Me miró con ojos confundidos.

“Pero...” intentó decir.

“Hay café recién hecho si gustas un poco.” la interrumpí.

Me dirigí a la salida y me giré para mirarla.

“Tómatelo con calma hoy.”

“¿No irá con chaqueta a trabajar?” dijo horrorizada.

“Mi chaqueta se quedó en el local de Rosie junto con todo lo demás que traía antes de ponerme el traje nuevo. Pasaré a buscarlo todo antes de llegar a la estación. Después del trabajo, pasaré al local de Mimzy a coordinar el transporte del piano, pero llegaré a cenar a la hora puntual.”

“Señor Alastor.” dijo firmemente.

“¿Sí, querida?” dije.

“Tenga.” dijo y me entregó el pañuelo blanco. Uno de los suyos. “Es en reemplazo del pañuelo que me dio usted ayer.” me mostró el pañuelo que yo le había dado el día anterior después de la pelea “Este quedó todo sucio con mi sangre seca y mis lágrimas y anoche no lo dejé remojando. Dudo que quiera conservarlo.”

“Dame ese también, cariño.” dije, arrebatándolo de sus manos y guardándolo en el bolsillo de mi camisa, junto al blanco.

Ella me miró con sorpresa.

“Pero está todo maltrecho...” dijo ella.

“Y yo quiero conservarlo.” repuse, con calma.

Luego de un par de segundos sin saber qué decir, ella sonrió.

“Que tenga un buen día, señor Alastor.” me dijo con sinceridad.

“¡Para ti también, Charlotte! ¡Será un día espléndido!” aseguré. “Nos vemos en la tarde.” le dije y me fui.

Ese extraño sonambulismo de Charlotte era todo un enigma. Sospechaba de la potencial causa de todo esto, pero necesitaba pruebas antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

**Waking skies, at sunrise**

**Every sunset too Seems to be,**

**bringing me Memories of you**

**Here and there, every where**

**Scenes that we once knew And they all, just recall**

**Memories of you**

**(Oh) How I wish I could forget those,**

**(those) happy yesteryears**

**That have left a rosary of tears**

**Your face beams,in my dreams**

**(In) Spite of all (that) I do (And)**

**Everything seems to bring Memories of you**

La canción terminó. La luz del letrero de “Al aire” se encendió nuevamente.

“¡Podemos seguir con la música todo el día!” dije cuando me dieron el pase “Pero es hora de saludar a nuestro querido patrocinador el gran Antoine’s restaurant, ubicado en el 713 rue St. Louis. Recuerden pedir sus reservaciones con anticipación. Como recomendación personal les diré que prueben el étouffée. ¡Fui a comer ahí anoche y fue fantástico!”

Sonaron aplausos grabados.

“Son oficialmente las cinco de la tarde, y despedimos el segmento de Radio demon con una solicitud personal. Una de mis canciones favoritas: ‘I’ll do my best to make you happy’ de Ray Noble, para acompañar a esta agradable tarde de martes.” dije recargándome en la mesa “Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Hasta mañana, queridos radioescuchas.” me acerqué al micrófono y dije de forma casi susurrante “Ahora: manténganse sintonizados.”

El letrero luminoso se apagó, indicándome que había salido del aire.

El comercial del Antoine’s restaurant comenzó a reproducirse, me quité los auriculares y me puse de pie. Salí de la cabina de locución, para hacer el cambio de turno de la tarde. Marqué mi tarjeta de asistencia en la máquina, me puse mi chaqueta y el bolso. Me despedí de los trabajadores del lugar con un gesto y me fui.

Sonreí al ver el cielo completamente naranja. El sol ya se estaba ocultando a esa hora. Los faroles de la calle ya estaban encendidos. Algo normal en los últimos días de enero. Todo por el acortamiento de los días producido por estar en pleno invierno.

Me dirigí, rápidamente, a subirme al tranvía en dirección al local de Mimzy. El tema del piano había quedado pendiente, así que era mejor zanjarlo de inmediato. En las radios encendidas de las casas que habían estado sintonizando mi programa, proyectaban en coro por la calle ‘I’ll do my best to make you happy’. Esa melodía me acompañó en todo mi trayecto para al tranvía.

**I'll do my best to make you happy**

**To help you see the brighter side**

**So long as I can make you happy**

**I'll be satisfied**

**I'll do my best to make life worthwhile**

**Whatever fortune may betide**

**So long as I can make you happy I'll be satisfied**

**So make the most of fun and laughter**

**That's what I always say**

**Why count the cost of what comes after**

**Don't meet your troubles, don't meet them halfway**

**I'll do my best to make you happy**

**Your friend, your counsel and guide**

**So long as I can make you happy**

**I'll be satisfied**

Llegué a Mimzy’s Palace sin inconvenientes. La gente que aún podía permitirse gastar en diversión ya estaba ahí, usando las mejores parafernalias que tenían. Todo era risas en el lugar. La música fuerte de la banda de turno y el potente aroma a tabaco y alcohol del ambiente eran sofocante. La gente llevaba collares de cuentas y antifaces, que eran entregados por los trabajadores en la entrada del club. No acepté los collares, pero el antifaz me pareció atractivo y lo guardé. No parecía que hasta hace poco se había celebrado navidad y año nuevo. El ritmo vertiginoso de esta ciudad daba uso de la festividad de turno, para pensar de inmediato en la siguiente; en este caso el Mardi gras que se celebraría en unas semanas más.

Me acerqué a la barra, donde Husk estaba dormitando, apoyado en un brazo y en su cuello colgaban algunos collares de cuentas. Me senté en uno de los taburetes vacíos y me reí por lo bajo al ver que no se inmutaba.

“¿Durmiendo en horario laboral?” le dije, entrecerrando los ojos con diversión “Será mejor que Vaggie no te vea o le dirá a Mimzy y te echará a la calle, mi estimado Husk.”

Medio adormilado me miró y gruñó.

“Otra vez aquí.” dijo y bostezó “¿Qué tal estuvo la cena con mi dinero, pedazo de mierda?” concluyó frunciendo el ceño y apoyando los brazos en la barra para inclinarse hacia mí, intentando parecer amenazante.

“¡Oh, estuvo fabulosa!” exclamé abrazándolo por los hombros “Agradezco tu gentil patrocinio nuevamente, mi amigo. Charlotte y yo quedamos muy satisfechos con la comida.”  
“¡Cállate!” me gritó, apartándose de mí de un empujón “¡Aún no sé cómo lo haces, Alastor! ¡Pero descubriré la forma en la que siempre ganas!”

Me reí entre dientes y me apoyé en la barra.

“Suenas como un mal perdedor, Husk.” le dije con malicia “Pero puedo darte la oportunidad de ganar esta vez ¿Otra partida de póker? ¿Por nuestra amistad?”

Lo vi dudar un momento, pero terminó golpeando la barra con los puños y negando con la cabeza.

“¡NO! ¡No volveré a caer en tus trucos!” me dijo con un dedo amenazante.

“Tú te lo pierdes.” dije con simpleza “Por cierto, ¿estará Mimzy hoy?”

“Está en su despacho.” gruñó.

“Magnífico.” dije y me puse de pie. “Si me necesitas estaré resolviendo asuntos pendientes.”

“No necesito nada ti.” espetó “Pero al menos sé que ella estará de buen humor el resto del día. No traes a tu pequeña sirvienta el día de hoy.”

Alcé una ceja y me giré hacia él.

“¿A qué viene ese comentario?” dije lo más naturalmente posible.

“¡Cuando se fueron ayer estuvo de un ánimo de perros!” dijo mientras destapaba una botella de alcohol barato. “No dejó de quejarse de que por qué le habías regalado un vestido y la llevaste a cenar. Todo fue un ‘Alastor la conciente demasiado’, ‘Ali-Al debería ponerla en su lugar’, ‘Cuando me case con Ali-poo ella se va a la calle’. ¡Luego se emborrachó y se quedó dormida sobre mi barra!”

Dio un trago a su botella y se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

“Si vas a casarte con Mimzy, te sugiero que antes te deshagas de tu sirvienta. Esas dos no van a funcionar bien juntas. Y de seguro que le hará la vida imposible a esa niña.”

“¿Preocupado por la dulce Charlotte, Husk?” dije tratando de contener la risa.

“¡De ninguna forma!” gritó golpeando la botella en el mesón “¡Es sólo que no quiero escuchar a la señorita Mimzy quejándose todos los días por eso! ¡Cuando está ebria no deja de hablar y es jodidamente molesto! ¡En especial cuando tengo resaca!”

Lo miré de soslayo y luego me giré.

“Con tu permiso, amigo mío.” le dije y me retiré hasta la parte trasera, donde se encontraba el despacho de Mimzy.

La puerta de la oficina de Mimzy tenía una mirilla a la altura de mi cintura. Golpeé rítmicamente. Esperé y el sonido de unos tacones corriendo llegaron a mí. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

“¡Al!” dijo Mimzy con una gran sonrisa. “¡Sabía que eras tú!”

“Buenas tardes, Mimzy.” dije con una reverencia “Es un gusto verte.”

“¡Pasa por favor!” dijo haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndome el paso.

La oficina de Mimzy era, en muchos sentidos, poco convencional. Tenía unos enormes ventanales con cortinajes con diseño de rosas que iluminaban la habitación. Había una percha cargada de estolas de plumas y telas con brillantina. Un enorme sillón negro que estaba lleno de ropa amontonada. Posters de películas románticas y discos de vinilo pegados en las paredes. Una enorme alfombra color vino, peluda y sucia por el uso. Un busto de yeso de una mujer que tenía un sombrero de copa con plumas de pavo real, con un elaborado antifaz dorado y muchos collares del festival de Mardi grass. En el escritorio de Mimzy, estaba lleno de papeles apilados, tazas de té vacías y maquillaje regados. Justo frente a él, había un enorme baúl rojo, viejo y gastado. En él guardaba toda clase de artilugios sexuales que ocupaban las empleadas con sus clientes.

“¿Qué te trae por aquí?” dijo corriendo a quitar la ropa del gran sillón, para hacernos espacio para sentarnos. “¿No traes puesto un antifaz? ¡Ya pronto comienza la temporada de mardi gras!”

“Vengo por algo puntual: a coordinar el traslado del piano.” dije sin sentarme “De preferencia quisiera que me lo enviaras mañana. Charlotte puede recibirlo a cualquier hora, sin problema.”

Su cara cayó en decepción.

“Claro. Puedo mandarlo mañana.” dijo con un hilo de voz “¿Sólo viniste para eso?”

“Era un asunto pendiente, cariño. Ya zanjado, puedo retirarme tranquilo.” dije tomando la manilla de la puerta.

“Oh, Al, apenas has salido del trabajo. Quédate un rato a divertirte.” dijo recostándose boca abajo en el sofá y moviendo las piernas.

“Me gusta ser productivo.” dije con simpleza. Miré los alrededores nuevamente “Por cierto... ¿Niffty tiene el día libre?”

“¡Ugh! No. Tiene un nuevo amante.” dijo con fastidio poniéndose de pie “No sé cómo puede cambiar de amantes cada dos semanas... ¡y sin cobrarles! Si no fuera porque es tan buena en su trabajo, la habría despedido hace mucho por estas faltas sin previo aviso. Sin ella aquí un día y el aseo de este lugar es un desastre.”

“Sus prioridades en la vida están bien establecidas.” le dije, sacando una mota de polvo de mi brazo “Eso al menos hay que reconocerlo.”

Los “días libres” de Niffty consistían en ausencias no programadas por largas sesiones de sexo con sus parejas de turno. La joven Niffty tenía un apetito carnal insano. Sus parejas terminaban agotadas a los pocos días y la abandonaban debido a la alta demanda de ella. Al parecer, su gran energía y la poca capacidad de seguirle el paso, significaba un insulto a su hombría. Pero eso no detenía a Niftty. Luego de sufrir un par de días, se buscaba otra “pareja de juegos” y así seguía su ciclo.

Mimzy se acercó a mí con las manos en la cintura.

“En cambio, yo soy una mujer a la antigua en ese sentido. Soy fiel a un solo hombre.” dijo mientras me lanzaba un beso al aire.

La miré de soslayo y me incliné a su altura.

“Hay costumbres que son buenas de mantener, mi querida Mimzy.” dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se rio, mientras se sonrojaba. De pronto, miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

“¡Qué barbaridad!” exclamó.

Se apresuró al tomar una de las estolas de plumas rosas del perchero, quitó el antifaz del busto de madera para ponérselo en la cara. Se miró rápidamente al espejo y luego fue corriendo a la puerta para abrirla.

“¡Ven, Al! ¡Es hora de mi acto!” gritó con entusiasmo.

La seguí afuera de su oficina. Cerró la puerta con seguro y me pidió que fuera a la barra.

“¡Estoy segura de que va a encantarte mi show! ¡Y ponte el antifaz!” dijo con entusiasmo y se fue corriendo en dirección al backstage.

Rodé los ojos y volví a la barra. Husk estaba sirviendo un jarrón de cerveza a Angel Dust. El chico tenía un laborioso antifaz con brillantina y plumas moradas. Estaba con una expresión de fastidio y peleaba por limpiar una mancha en su traje rosa con una toalla húmeda.

“Aquí tienes.” le gruñó el barman.

“¡Gracias, tesoro!” le dijo Angel coquetamente.

“¡Jódete!” espetó Husk.

“Sólo si tú me miras.” dijo tomándolo de las mejillas y Husk lo rechazó de un empujón.

“¡Ya límpiate eso! ¡Y no andes manchando mi barra!” le gritó y tomó de su propia botella.

Me acerqué con curiosidad y fue entonces que pude verlo bien. Angel Dust tenía el inconfundible color de la sangre diluida en agua sobre la tela de su saco.

“¡Buenas tardes, señores!” dije apoyando mi brazo en la barra.

“Hola, aguafiestas.” dije Angel Dust con una sonrisa divertida “¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión sobre mi propuesta de ayer?”

“Nunca en la vida, mi afeminado amigo.” le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

“Meh. Está bien, de todas maneras, no estoy presentable para una sesión en estos momentos.” dijo sin interés, mientras seguía intentando sacar la sangre de su chaqueta.

De pronto, Vaggie pasó junto a mí con un saco del mismo tono rosa en brazos. Ella me miró con sorpresa al notar mi presencia. También llevaba antifaz.

“Buenas tardes, señor.” dijo algo confundida “¿Asuntos pendientes?”

“Saludos, querida. Vine para acordar el despacho del piano con Mimzy. Lo esperamos mañana en mi residencia.” le dije.

“Ya veo. Espero que Charlotte le saque provecho.” dijo, mientras miraba a los alrededores con esperanza.

“Ella no vino conmigo hoy.” dije adivinando que la estaba buscando. “Pero estoy seguro de que ella lo apreciará mucho. No lo dudes.” y ensanché más mi sonrisa.

Me miró con reservas y luego se giró a Angel.

“Aquí tienes, Angel.” dijo la chica, entregándole la prenda. “Dame tu saco antes de que se seque la sangre.”

“¡Ugh! ¡Y lo peor es que estaba inspirado!” vociferó dramáticamente, mientras se quitaba la prenda manchada. “El sujeto casi estaba terminando, cuando de pronto... ¡Zas! ¡Me tose sangre encima! ¡Fue completamente asqueroso!”

“Una tragedia.” dijo Vaggie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Angel le arrojó su chaqueta sucia a la cara y ella se lo quitó molesta

“¡Angel, tienes que evitar hacer eso cuando te toca un acto! Nunca sabes cuánto puede prolongarse. Y estoy totalmente segura de que te habrías ido con él si no te hubiera pasado esto.”

“Bieeeeeen.” dijo Angel exasperado mientras se ponía el nuevo saco. “Me remitiré a hacerlo hasta que termine mi último acto del día. Pero al menos pude sacarle algo a ese enfermo de mierda.” Y mostró una billetera que tenía guardado en su bolsillo trasero.

Sacó unos billetes de la cartera y los guardó en el forro interno de su chaqueta. Luego sacó una identificación y elevó una ceja.

“Así que el escupe-sangre se llama Miguel Magne.” dijo y se rio. “Es un nombre grande para esa patética escoria que me deja con una buena mamada a medio camino. Espero que se esté muriendo en el baño.”

“¿Miguel Magne? ¿Tu cliente era un Magne?” dijo Vaggie asombrada. “¿De los dueños de la finca de algodón?”

“¿Y?” dijo Angel con desinterés.

“Espera, ¿no conoces a los Magne?” dijo Vaggie tomando la identificación. “Has vivido en esta ciudad más que yo.”

Angel elevó los hombros.

“¿El desalmado? ¿El hermano mayor de Apple Daddy Magne?”

“Meh. No me meto en política.” dijo Angel cruzándose de brazos.

Vaggie suspiró exasperada.

“Hace años, Miguel Magne apareció en New Orleans.” dijo Vaggie de modo lúgubre “Se dice que él era el hermano rezagado, el holgazán, el oportunista. Su vida siempre fue una constante de vicios sin fin. Siempre tuvo envidia del éxito de su hermano y cuando él y su esposa murieron, se hizo cargo de la finca de algodón de los Magne con mano dura. Abusó de su poder matando y violando mujeres que trabajaban en los plantíos y los amenazaba con dejarlos en la calle si decían algo. Se sospechaba que daba altos pagos a la policía para que las investigaciones por sus crímenes no llegaran a término. Él mantuvo a su sobrina, la heredera legítima de la herencia Magne en un aislamiento casi completo desde que quedó huérfana. Y se dice que el día en que él escapó a Francia, también dejó a su sobrina aquí sin mirar atrás. Con un hombre así no podemos inmiscuirnos, a menos que queramos condenar nuestras almas.”

“¿Terminaste?” dijo Angel “Más parecía un moribundo en un traje caro. Espero que lo que tenga no sea contagioso.” acotó entrando en pánico.

“¡Pues yo no confío en él! ¡Y no deberías ir a darle ‘servicios’ tampoco!” dijo Vaggie cruzándose de brazos.

“Oh, vamos, ¿confías en algún hombre? ¿Algún hombre? ¿Hombres?” dijo Angel con intensión de molestarla.

Vaggie sólo lo miró con fastidio y se sentó en un taburete.

“Ahora con Niffty con ‘día libre’ tendré que encargarme yo de esto.” dijo ella tomando la chaqueta con sangre.

“Estás muy enterada sobre la casta de los Magne, querida.” le dije.

“Mi padre trabajaba para la finca Magne.” dijo en tono sombrío “Él me contó de por qué nunca debía acercarme a esa residencia por todo lo que hacía ese hombre. No era seguro para nadie.”

“¿Puedo?” le dije estirando la mano para tomar la credencial.

Vaggie me la dio y procedí a examinar a detalle la fotografía que estaba pegada. Ciertamente, el parecido con Apple Daddy y con Charlotte era evidente hasta cierto punto. Largo cabello claro, ojos más agudos y menos cálidos que los de Charlotte. Lo único en lo que parecían completamente eran por las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus facciones eran más cuadradas y tenía largas patillas. Era bastante bien parecido para haber hecho todas las atrocidades de las que se le acusaba. Aunque podía dar fe de que toda fachada es bastante engañosa.

“¡Buenas tardes a todos!” escuchamos desde el escenario. Era Mimzy, quien se había puesto justo en el centro frente al micrófono “Espero que lo estén pasando muy bien.”

Hubo un vitoreo general de los asistentes. Eso pareció darle más confianza a Mimzy y continuó. Guardé la credencial en mi bolsillo, sin que lo notaran.

“¡Bien! ¡Vamos a animarnos un poco más!” tronó los dedos y la banda comenzó a sonar “Esto va para un hombre especial para mí y él sabe quién es.”

Otra ovación general. Mimzy cerró los ojos, tomó aire y comenzó a cantar.

**I've got a man who's always late**

**Any time we have a date**

**But I love him**

**Yes, I love him**

Movía las caderas y elevaba los brazos con desplante escénico.

**I'm gonna walk up to his gate**

**See if I can get this thing straight**

**'Cause I want him**

**And I'm gonna have him**

**Say is you is, or is you ain't my baby**

**The way you're acting lately makes me doubt**

**Youse is still my baby, baby**

**It seems my flame in your heart's done gone out**

**A man is a creature**

**That has always been strange**

**Just when you're sure of one**

**You'll find he's gone and made a change**

**Now, is you is or is you ain't my baby**

**Maybe baby's found somebody new**

**Or is my baby still my baby true**

De pronto escuché a alguien tosiendo poderosamente y pasando a toda velocidad junto a la barra. Era un hombre en un traje negro que parecía tener mucho apuro. Pequeñas gotas de sangre quedaban en el piso mientras avanzaba. Estaba completamente encorvado, pero su largo cabello rubio sobre su espalda lo delataba. Lo seguí con la vista hasta acercarse a la salida. Se detuvo a para recargarse en una pared para recuperar el aliento. Vi que un comensal se acercó a prestarle ayuda, pero el hombre lo empujó y siguió su camino a la salida.

Qué interesante. Me puse de pie.

“Fue un placer pasar el rato con ustedes, pero debo irme.” dije.

Se miraron confundidos.

“Ahm... ¿No terminarás de escuchar la canción primero?” dijo Angel apoyado en la barra.

“La señorita Mimzy está cantando con muchas ganas hoy.” dijo Vaggie.

“Hay prioridades, querida. Con su permiso.” dije y me fui.

**Now, is you is or is you ain't my baby**

**Maybe baby's found somebody new**

**Or is my baby still my baby true**

**I guess my baby's found somebody new**

**And I'd better get right up and go out and find me somebody, too**

**I said I'm gonna find me somebody, too.**

Llegué a la salida y el rastro de sangre que había en el piso me dio una buena idea de la dirección que había tomado. Apuré el paso y a pesar de que ya había oscurecido, pude reconocerlo a la distancia entre las personas que circulaban en la calle que iban camino a sus hogares.

Miguel Magne seguía con un andar errático y el sonido de algunas toses aisladas llegaban a mi oído. En medio del camino, me retiré los lentes y me puse el antifaz que me habían entregado en el club. La emoción conocida por la persecución de una cacería me invadió. Apreté la mano sobre mi bolso de piel. El filo de mi cuchillo me estaba gritando que quería ser utilizado. Mi ritmo cardiaco estaba aumentando por la anticipación y tragué el exceso de saliva que se acumulaba en la boca. Él se precipitó en un callejón y apuré el paso.

Cuidando de que nadie pudiera verme, me metí en el callejón también. Miguel Magne estaba en penumbras, pero podía verlo de pie, mirándome a los ojos. Se lo veía agitado por la caminata, pero su mirada era completamente hostil.

“Oye, pedazo de mierda, no creas que no noté que me seguías.” dijo con voz ronca. Carraspeó y lanzó un escupitajo con sangre frente a él.

“Lamento incomodarlo, señor Magne.” le dije con tranquilidad.

Se removió inquieto, con la boca entreabierta.

“¿Cómo sabes quién soy?” gruñó “¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!”

“Mi intención era, simplemente, cerciorarme de que me encontraba con una celebridad.”

Sonrió con sorna.

“No soy célebre por razones que les gusten a todos.” dijo “¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?”

“Oh, no, señor Magne, sé que usted no tiene un solo centavo.” dije con simpleza.

Me trató de distinguir mejor en medio de la oscuridad del callejón.

“¿Nos conocemos?” dijo con sospecha.

“Tal vez.” dije con las manos en mi espalda.

Miguel frunció el ceño y se puso en guardia, pero no se movió.

“Atrápalo.” susurré.

Mi sombra se despegó de mis pies y llegó a él. El tipo se paralizó de inmediato. Sus extremidades quedaron estáticas en su lugar. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Me acerqué a él con tranquilidad mientras lo observaba con un poco más de detalle. La foto de su identificación debió ser de varios años atrás, porque el paso del tiempo no había sido amable con él. Su barba encanecida y maltrecha le daba más edad de la que debería tener. Las enormes bolsas amoratadas en sus ojos, le daban un aire enfermizo, y su pálida piel había adquirido un tono grisáceo. Y aunque encorvado, conservaba su corpulenta figura. De su boca había restos de la sangre que había estado escupiendo poco antes.

Definitivamente, este era nada más el despojo del hombre que alguna vez fue.

“¿Quién mierda eres?” dijo respirando con dificultad “¿Eres ‘El justiciero’ del que todo el mundo está hablando? ¿Acaso planeas vengar a alguien que maté?”

“Me parece que no son apropiadas las presentaciones en esta situación.” dije con tranquilidad y de mi saco saqué una aguja grande y sedal de caña de pescar “Si no te molesta, coseré tu boca para evitar los gritos. No me gusta la atención innecesaria cuando estoy trabajando.”

Me acerqué a él, con firme intención de insertarle la aguja en su piel.

“ _Liberi._ ” musitó con voz ronca, de pronto.

Mi sombra se sacudió inquieta en sus pies y volvió a mí. Miguel pudo moverse otra vez y me miró, desafiante. Mi sonrisa vaciló un poco, ante la sorpresa. Me tomó de las solapas de mi traje y me golpeó contra la pared. Qué incómodo. Eso no lo vi venir. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su gesto era de una maníaca incredulidad.

“¡Impresionante!” dijo mientras escupía al hablar “¡Alguien más que usa magia negra en New Orleans! ¡Y usas tu sombra sin hechizos! ¡¿A cuánta gente has matado para llegar a eso, maldito?!”

Me concentré y ordené a mi sombra emerger como tentáculos en el piso para agarrarlo por la espalda y tirarlo lejos de mí. Una vez libre, me retiré unos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras me erguía.

“ _Liberi._ ” dijo de nuevo. Pero esta vez, mi sombra le dio más trabajo del que esperaba. Aún seguía agarrado de ambas muñecas y arrodillado en el piso.

Limpié el polvo de mi traje con tranquilidad. Me miró, mientras jadeaba.

“¿De verdad piensas usar eso contra mí?” dijo divertido e incrédulo “Soy un Magne. Tengo más derecho que tú a usar la magia negra del grimorio.”

Me reí.

“Tenemos el mismo derecho que cualquier mortal. Y según sé, usted tampoco es merecedor de usar el poder del grimorio en su totalidad, ¿no es así?” le dije con malicia.

Eso pareció desencajarlo.

“¡ _Umbra carcerem_!” dijo él con firmeza.

Sombras de diferentes direcciones llegaron a mí. Reptaban por mi cuerpo como serpientes congeladas, y comenzaron a envolverme hasta dejarme paralizado.

“ _Liberi_.” dije casi con monotonía, antes de que llegaran a mi cuello.

Las sombras se dispersaron al instante y sentí la capacidad de moverme nuevamente.

“Impresionante, señor Magne. Aunque son hechizos bastante débiles, debo admitir. ¿Quizás ya no puede hacer sacrificios tan seguido y su poder se debilita?”

Parecía espantado.

"Es una lástima que no sea el heredero legítimo. ¿Tal vez... asesinar a Apple Daddy y a su esposa no salió como esperaba?”

“¡¿Quién mierda eres?! ¿Cómo puedes manejar hechizos de sombra?” exigió “¿Cómo conoces del grimorio de los Magne?”

“Lamento decirle que mis labios están sellados, señor.” le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

Comenzó a toser sangre nuevamente. Me miró con dificultad.

“No me gusta jugar con mis presas mucho tiempo. Así que acabemos esto de la forma más civilizada.” dije “Y si no quiere que le cosa la boca, tengo otro método para asegurarme de que no grite.”

Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi cuchillo favorito de su funda. Lo empuñé firme y lo elevé con intenciones de clavárselo en el cuello.

“ _Umbra timens_.” dijo con dificultad.

Lo sentí de inmediato. El completo terror. Un enorme perro de sombra se materializó justo detrás de Miguel Magne. Me paralicé de inmediato. Esa enorme criatura me llenaba de horrores que creía haber sepultado. Mis demonios tomando una forma física. En mis oídos escuchaba el nítido gruñido de un cánido, pero no venían del perro frente a mí. Era el repiqueteo del metal. Los gruñidos y los ladridos lejanos, provenientes de la jaula del enorme perro de mi padre. Esa maldita jaula con ese maldito perro, en el cobertizo. Y esos tormentosos gritos que hacían llorar a mamá.

La mano que sostenía mi cuchillo tembló. Y lo siguiente que sentí fue las enormes patas del perro en mi pecho y mi cabeza golpeando contra el piso. Me miraba y parecía gruñir, sin emitir sonido alguno. Sus negros ojos sin vida, no me despegaban la vista. Me mostraba unos dientes grandes y afilados que amenazaban con llegar a mi cuello. De pronto, sentí sus frías garras incrustándose en mis hombros, desgarrando mi ropa hasta romper la carne. La sangre comenzó a salir de las heridas, manchando mi ropa.

Me temblaban las manos y el pánico me había enmudecido. Mantenía los labios apretados, para no gritar de miedo como un niño pequeño. El perro era sofocante y no cedía a quitar sus garras de mí.

Pero hubo un segundo. Un segundo que me separó de mi inevitable muerte. El perro miró mi pecho y se puso a olfatearlo con interés. Luego me miró confundido.

El perro dudó. Al cazar no había tiempo para dudas. Esa sola imagen, de ver a ese animal como una presa me hizo reaccionar por instinto.

Usé todas mis fuerzas e invoqué a mi sombra para que atravesara al perro como estalactitas. El animal de sombras quedó ensartado en el aire, con miles de agujas negras. Su boca estaba abierta, pareciendo emitir lamentos que no podía escuchar. Retiré mi sombra y el perro cayó al piso, sin moverse, más que por unos simples espasmos.

Me levanté de un salto, agarré mi cuchilla y comencé a apuñalarlo. No salpicaba sangre. Pero sí parecía que estaba sufriendo y era todo lo que quería.

Me sentía fuera de mí. Quería desmembrar a ese maldito perro. Cada fibra de mi ser quería destruirlo. Cada puñalada que daba era liberadora. Mi sonrisa se había ensanchado hasta el punto de dolerme las mejillas. Me sentía extasiado al destruir esa horrenda figura hecha de pesadillas. No había otra misión en el mundo más importante que darle fin.

Una última puñalada en el estómago del animal, con ambas manos apretadas en el mango del cuchillo, fue lo último que necesité.

Estaba jadeando, de rodillas en el piso. Estaba extasiado. Sentía una euforia triunfal al ver al perro inmóvil frente a mí. Luego de unos instantes, la criatura se desvaneció en el aire. No quedó nada, como si nunca hubiese existido. Mi cuchillo cedió por la falta de un cuerpo, hasta tocar el suelo.

Sudaba frío. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Miré a mi alrededor, pero ya no había nadie. Sin darme cuenta, Miguel Magne se había liberado de mi hechizo y se había ido.

Sentí un poderoso pitido en el oído. Comencé a perder nitidez en la visión.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparme con la pared y me deslicé por ella hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Dejé que mi sangre saliera libremente desde mis heridas abiertas. Me llevé una mano a la cara y me quité el antifaz. Me apreté el puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos, tratando de serenarme.

Me sentí completamente bloqueado y descolocado, como hacía muchos años no me pasaba. Me pareció haber visto un fantasma. Uno que había intentado sepultar por décadas y ahora volvía a atormentarme. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sentir el dolor palpitante de mis hombros.

Quién sabe cuántas horas estuve en la misma posición, mirando el vacío. Sin importarme el frío ni el hambre. Suspiré. Me sentía removido hasta la médula, pero no podía permanecer ahí. Tenía que ir a casa a atender mis heridas.

Con la voluntad que me quedaba, me puse de pie. Volví a ponerme las gafas. Guardé mi cuchillo y mi set de costura del piso en mi bolso, y me tambaleé hasta la salida de la entrada del callejón. Sólo entonces pude ver el tumulto de personas que se aglomeraba a dos cuadras de mi posición. Calculé que todo era a las afueras del Mimzy’s Palace. Podía ver patrullas de policía a los alrededores. No podía importarme menos.

Subí al tranvía, ignorando los murmullos preocupados de personas que veían la sangre en mis hombros. Casi como autómata, recorrí el camino a casa, sin estar del todo seguro de cómo me sentía. No podía sentir ni el frío del ambiente, ni el dolor de mis heridas.

Llegué a mi hogar y abrí la puerta de entrada. La radio estaba encendida y sonaba una suave melodía de jazz. Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por la chimenea que se encontraba con un agradable fuego. En medio de la mesita junto a mi sofá, reposaba un florero con un ramo de narcisos. Y acurrucada en el sillón de dos cuerpos estaba Charlotte, abrazándose las piernas, con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas. Estaba en camisón y usaba un par de gruesos calcetines de lana. Elevé los ojos para mirar la hora en la pared. Eran las 1:24 am.

Me quité el bolso y la chaqueta, y los colgué en el perchero. Me senté en el sillón y toqué el hombro de Charlotte.

“¿Querida?” dije suavemente “¿No deberías estar en la cama a esta hora?”

Ella dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa. Podía notar que había estado llorando por lo hinchados que estaban.

“¿Señor Alastor?” dijo con un hilo de voz.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Estaba temblando y comenzó a llorar.

“¡Qué alegría! ¡Está bien!” repetía ella, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho. “¡Está aquí!”

Supuse que después de todo lo que había acontecido ese día, esto no era tan desagradable. Lo que fuera que haya pasado, se necesitaba de una buena razón para que ella no me obedeciera. Dejé que se desahogara un poco antes de pedir una explicación.

“Ya, cariño, calma.” le dije acariciando su cabello.

Ella gimoteó un poco más y luego me soltó.

“Lo siento tanto, señor.” dijo con dificultad, secándose las lágrimas con la manga “Sé que no le gusta que lo toque, pero de verdad estaba muy angustiada...”

“Lo dejaré pasar por hoy.” dije con simpleza.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

“¿Y por qué te preocupaste tanto? ¿Esperabas que estuviera muerto, cariño?” le dije en tono de broma.

“No quería creer que estuviera muerto.” me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me sorprendió la convicción con lo que lo dijo.

“Estaba escuchando las noticias en la tarde y dijeron que encontraron a un hombre muerto en el baño del Mimzy’s Palace hoy. La información no daba detalles, ni nombres y sabía que usted iría al club hoy.” comenzó a gimotear de nuevo “Y lo esperé para cenar, pero no llegaba... y usted nunca llega tarde. Entonces... creí... creí que, tal vez...”

Un hombre muerto en el baño del club en horas de la tarde. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de qué había estado haciendo Miguel en el club. Él había matado a una persona. Y Angel casi fue su víctima esta tarde, si no fuera porque fue interrumpido. Realmente, podría llamarlo un desafortunado desacierto.

Miré nuevamente a Charlotte. Sentí una desagradable sensación al verla llorar, muy diferente del placer que me generaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno, en general. Algo se remeció en mí. Algo fastidioso que había estado tratando de ahogar con desesperación. Algo que se había colado sin permiso y se había asentado sólo para seguir creciendo. Pero echaba raíces cada vez más profundas a medida que intentaba quitarla. Algo que seguiré negando con todo mi ser.

Tal vez haya sido porque me sentía genuinamente agotado, porque la pelea de hoy dejó a mi cerebro aturdido o era algo que simplemente emergió en el momento menos indicado. Pero ver a Charlotte llorando me hizo actuar por instinto. Puse una mano en su nuca y la acerqué hasta apretar mis labios contra su frente.

De inmediato la sentí dejar de llorar. De hecho, no estaba seguro si seguía respirando. Empujé su cabeza hasta mi pecho y recargué mi mentón en su coronilla. Exhalé por la nariz.

“Es incómodo verte llorar, querida.” dije, rascando suavemente su nuca con mis uñas “Por favor, no lo hagas.”

Ella estaba quieta y en silencio. Podía sentir que se relajaba a medida que pasaban los minutos. Me sorprendí sintiéndome un poco más tranquilo, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Pasados unos momentos, finalmente, ella levantó la cabeza y me miró. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada tenía una curiosa determinación. Iba a decirme algo. Pero al momento de notar la sangre en mis hombros se olvidó por completo de eso.

“¡Está herido!” exclamó horrorizada. “¡¿Qué le pasó?!”

“Oh, tuve un altercado con un enorme y asqueroso perro esta tarde.” dije con simpleza “Te dije que me detestaban.”

“Entonces, ¿por eso llegó tarde?” dijo poniéndose de pie “¡La sangre está muy seca! ¿Cuántas horas ha estado herido?”

“Unas seis horas.” dije sin inmutarme.

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Unos momentos después, bajaba con el botiquín de la casa en mano, a toda velocidad. Se paró frente a mí y tomó una respiración profunda. Me miró con el rostro sonrojado, pero habló con autoridad.

“Por favor, señor Alastor. Quítese la camisa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue JODÍDAMENTE DÍFICIL. Alastor es tremendamente complejo.  
> Pero quedé feliz con el resultado :D  
> ¡Les van los links de las canciones!
> 
> Memories of you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26EVJzc0m8g
> 
> I'll do my best to make you happy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHsL1gK9S0s
> 
> Dinah Washington - Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B38IWIc4Gv8
> 
> Tienen que ver este hermoso dibujo!!! Hay gente tan talentosa en este mundo!!!
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/583901615520178/permalink/608344579742548/
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	10. Epifanía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay plazo que no se cumpla, ni verdades que no salgan a flote.

Nos miramos unos momentos sin decir nada. Parecía que él no acababa de procesar lo que le había ordenado, y siendo franca, yo tampoco podía creer lo que había dictado. Estaba lista para que él se pusiera de pie, ofendido, y se negara rotundamente. Pero sólo se quedó sentado y ladeó la cabeza. Con una extraña expresión, mezcla de incredulidad e interés. Lo único que rompía con el tenso silencio era el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea y el suave jazz que se seguía transmitiendo por la radio.

Al no tener respuesta, tuve que repetir la orden.

“Le pido que se quite la camisa. Es para revisar sus heridas.” puntualicé seriamente, elevando el botiquín “Sólo por eso.”

Abrió un poco más los ojos, con la expresión tensa.

“Lo sé. ¿Por qué otra razón me pedirías algo como eso, querida?” dijo, elevando una ceja divertido.

Se estaba burlando de mí. Apreté los labios y un nudo se me formó en el estómago. Pero estaba con la firme convicción de que él debía aceptar mi ayuda.

“Voy a revisar sus heridas.” dije, sin inmutarme.

“Puedo sanarlas yo mismo.” dijo poniéndose de pie.

Inhalé hondo. No estaba dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer y me paré frente a él, para evitarle el paso.

“Señor, por favor, coopere esta vez.” Insistí.

Me miró con atención.

“Sé que no le gusta que ser tocado, pero mi deber aplica, también, a cuidar de su bienestar físico.” dije con firmeza “Sus heridas están en sus hombros. Si necesita puntadas, no podrá llegar solo. Así que, por favor, quítese la camisa.”

Me miró con malicia y se inclinó hasta mi cara.

“¿Oh? ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?” me dijo, mostrando una sonrisa dentada.

Fruncí el ceño.

“Le echaré azúcar a su café cuando menos lo espere.” dije, intentado parecer amenazante.

Él se rio de buena gana. De inmediato el aire dejó de ser denso y sentí que podía respirar con más calma. Dio unos pasos atrás y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

“Bastante justo.” dijo elevando las manos, en señal de rendición “No quisiera encontrarme con una emboscada dulce en mi café.”

Suspiré de alivio y me ubiqué junto a él en el sofá.

“Bien.” dije sonriendo.

Lo vi desabrochar los botones de su camisa con dedos ágiles. Comencé a ver la piel descubierta de la base de su cuello. No pude evitar desviar la mirada. Me sentí tremendamente nerviosa. Nunca antes lo había visto sin camisa.

“Ya vengo.” dije, poniéndome de pie.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina a llenar un cuenco con agua y a sacar un trozo de tela limpia desde la alacena. Fui a la lavandería a buscar una de las camisas limpias y planchadas que ya tenía preparadas. De paso, tomé varias respiraciones profundas para calmarme.

Tuve que reprenderme mentalmente, y recordarme el por qué él estaba por exhibirse sin su camisa frente a mí. Fue atacado. Sus heridas eran la prioridad ahora. No podía divagar.

Además, era bastante tonto ponerse nerviosa por algo tan simple, considerando que apenas vería su torso y nada más estaría a la vista. Y, haciendo memoria, él mismo ya me había visto completamente desnuda cuando apenas nos conocimos. Ese último pensamiento me inquietó aún más.

Al volver con el señor Alastor, me paralicé por la sorpresa ante lo que vi. Su cuerpo delgado y de músculos definidos, estaba totalmente lleno de cicatrices. Desde sus antebrazos, hasta sus hombros, desde su cuello hasta la base de su espalda, desde sus pectorales hasta su vientre. Todo estaba con al menos una marca.

Estaba encorvado, reposando sus antebrazos en sus muslos. Miraba al fuego con semblante cansado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Me senté junto a él y remojé la tela que había traído en el cuenco de agua. Miré al señor Alastor con inseguridad.

“Por favor, señor...” dije.

Por toda respuesta, él se irguió y se giró para quedar frente a mí. Lo tomé como un permiso de su parte. Con cuidado limpié la sangre seca que tenía pegada a la piel, teniendo mucha precaución de no tocar sus heridas. Tomó un par de idas y vueltas a la cocina por agua nueva, hasta quedar satisfecha con la limpieza. Luego miré los cortes. La mayoría eran menos profundos de lo que esperaba, pero dos eran lo bastante grandes para necesitar puntos.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia su torso, específicamente a sus cicatrices. Parecía que tenían muchos años de haberse cerrado. Brillaban a la luz del fuego. Tomé valor y hablé.

“Señor Alastor...” dije con inseguridad, sin mirarlo.

“¿Sí, querida?”

“¿Puedo preguntar sobre el origen de sus cicatrices?” dije nerviosa, mientras dejaba el cuenco de agua a un costado del sofá.

“No.” dijo.

Como lo imaginaba. Otra pregunta que no quería responder. Y según las reglas no debía indagar. Lo miré y seguía él sonriendo. Al parecer no se había ofendido por mi atrevimiento.

Tomé gasas del botiquín y una botellita de yodo. Di pequeños toquecitos a cada una de sus magulladuras, para desinfectar la zona.

“¿Duele?” pregunté.

“No más de lo que me dolió hacerme esa herida.” dijo resuelto.

“Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas.” dije.

“¿Shakespeare?” dijo sonriendo.

“Sí.”

“Debo reabastecer la biblioteca con literatura menos patética.” dijo cerrando los ojos.

Me reí entre dientes.

A las heridas menores pude vendarlas con gasas adhesivas y quedaron listas. Era hora de coser. Apreté los labios y elevé la vista para mirarlo. Él me observaba con atención, como si le hiciera gracia mi cara concentración.

“¿Qué pasa?” dije con curiosidad.

“Tu dedicación es fascinante, cariño.” dijo y soltó una ligera risa.

Resoplé molesta.

“Intento que no le duela, por eso pongo mucha atención, señor.” dije volviendo al botiquín. Saqué hilo y aguja “Si sabe que tendrá un par de puntos, ¿verdad?”

“No esperaba menos.” dijo, simplemente.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior, me acerqué a ambas heridas abiertas. Me concentré en hacerle las puntadas más prolijas posibles.

“Es gracioso que estés curando mis heridas, cuando hace dos años yo curaba las heridas de una, muy asustada, Charlotte.” dijo con intensión de molestarme.

No pude evitar darle una sonrisa irónica.

“Supongo que los papeles se invierten si no tenemos cuidado.” dije, elevando los hombros.

Él se rio por lo bajo.

Cuando corté el hilo del último punto, suspiré de alivio. Me acerqué y revisé mi trabajo. Me sentí satisfecha por el resultado. Me giré para decirle que ya estaba listo, sólo para quedarme cara a cara con el señor Alastor. Mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato. Fue cuando noté lo cerca que había estado de él todo este tiempo. Había estado tan concentrada, que no había reparado en cómo su calor se confundía con el mío, por la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos reposaban sobre su pecho desnudo, dejando al tacto de mis yemas el relieve de sus cicatrices. Su intenso aroma a café y sangre, mezclado con su esencia natural me intoxicaba.

Y ahí estaba él, mirándome con diversión, con una ceja alzada y sin intensiones de apartarse. Escudriñando mis gestos, recorriendo mis mejillas sonrojadas, mi boca entreabierta y mis ojos anhelantes por algo que no sabía poner en palabras. Podía verme en el reflejo de sus gafas. Él no se movió ni un centímetro. De cerca era más apuesto todavía. Él me seguía observando, como esperando una reacción de mi parte. Y yo hacía lo mismo. Esperando que él diera un paso.

Entonces, sentí una extraña tensión en el ambiente. Algo cargado. Una atracción primitiva. Un calor desconocido que se acumulaba debajo del vientre. Un extraño estremecimiento que erizó mi piel y mis tiernos pezones. Una pulsión que me impedía retroceder.

Quizás era por la chimenea encendida, porque el contacto visual no se interrumpía, o la melodía que estaba sonando la radio hacía del ambiente algo diferente a toda situación anterior.

**Call me darlin', call me sweetheart, call me dear**

**Thrill me, darlin', with words I want to hear**

**In your dark eyes so smilin' a promise I see**

**But your two lips won't say you care for me**

**Oh my darlin', if my daydreams would come true**

**You would meet me at a secret rendezvous**

**And I'd find the paradise that lies deep in your eyes**

**Call me darlin', call me sweetheart, call me dear**

Quería grabar ese instante en mi memoria para siempre. Que nada lo empañara. Una imagen que me acompañara cada noche antes de irme a dormir. Un secreto que sólo compartiría con mi cuerpo. En parte, sintiendo culpa por la connotación pecaminosa de mis ganas de querer tocarlo más. De acariciar su cabello acurrucados en una cama. De llenarlo de besos para que no le quedaran dudas de mi intenso amor por él.

Recordé por qué había estado a punto de decirle cuánto lo adoraba hace apenas unos minutos.

“¿Falta algo más?” dijo él, suavemente.

Di un respingo. Parpadeé varias veces despertando de mi ensueño, y me alejé de él, lentamente. Guardé el hilo y la aguja en el botiquín y saqué más gasas adhesivas, para terminar de sellar los puntos. Lo miré y le sonreí, de la manera más natural que pude.

“No. Creo que con eso bastará.” dije tomando distancia “Sólo tenga cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, para que no se le abran los puntos, ¿sí?”

“Te agradezco tus atenciones, tesoro.” dijo.

Volví a mirar el reloj. Ya eran las 2 de la mañana.

“Dormiremos muy poco esta noche.” dije sonriendo, con un suspiro de resignación “¿Desea comer algo? Su cena sigue en la olla. Preparé gumbo.”

“No me caería mal algo al estómago.” dijo, mientras tomaba su camisa con agujeros y manchada y la desplegaba.

Se rio.

“A este paso me quedaré sin ropa.” dijo animadamente “Tendré que ir a ver a Rosie pronto.”

Le entregué la camisa limpia.

“Gracias, querida.” dijo mientras se la ponía con cuidado.

“Es una lástima que haya tenido un encuentro tan desafortunado con un perro, señor.” dije, examinando la camisa rota y maltrecha “Y parece que era uno bastante grande. ¿Cómo logró escapar?”

Por toda respuesta, metió una mano al bolsillo de la prenda y de él sacó dos pañuelos.

“Digamos que tuve un amuleto de buena suerte.” dijo con simpleza. “Pareció estar muy interesado en olfatear esto y su distracción me permitió escapar. Su dueño escapó con él.”

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Lo seguí, escandalizada.

“¡¿El perro que lo atacó tenía dueño?!” exclamé con las manos en las mejillas.

“Y uno muy maleducado, realmente.” dijo, encendió la cocina para calentar la olla de gumbo “Sólo me lo lanzó encima. Sin provocación. Cuando escapé, me mantuve escondido hasta asegurarme de que no me encontrarían. Por eso me tardé.”

Se sentó en una de las sillas.

“¿Y fue por una orden?” dije con un hilo de voz.

“Creo que beberé un café.” dijo, quitándose las gafas y masajeándose los ojos.

Me apresuré a poner agua en la tetera y a poner los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

“No puedo entender por qué querrían atacarlo, señor.” dije preocupada “Ese hombre debió ser un criminal. Atacar así a un hombre inocente.”

“Tendría sus motivos.” dijo, tratando de restarle importancia “Hablando de algo más alegre; mañana recibirás el piano. Ya está coordinado. ¿No es fantástico?”

“Oh. Sí... ¿Mañana?” dije, aún conmocionada “Me encargaré de recibirlo.”

Me dirigí a la olla a revolver el contenido.

El señor Alastor no parecía estar con ánimos de discutir sobre el tema del ataque. Así que preferí no insistirle.

Le serví su ración y le entregué su café sin azúcar. Me serví uno para mí, para acompañarlo. Me sentía realmente cansada. Le conté que en todo el tiempo que estuve esperándolo, había adelantado todo el trabajo del día siguiente. La ropa estaba planchada, la casa barrida dos veces, no había una mota de polvo sobre los adornos, acomodé de manera obsesiva el jarrón con narcisos que había recogido, incluso había tomado un baño caliente, el cual no logró calmarme, pero sí quitarme el frío.

“¿Aún tienes frío?” dijo.

Levanté la vista hacia él.

“¿Ah? Sí. Me costó mucho recuperar el calor.” dije, medio adormilada. “Desperté con más frío que ayer. Y traté de buscar una fuga de calor en la casa, pero no encontré nada.”

Bostecé.

“Creo que deberías irte a dormir.” dijo el señor Alastor “Yo me quedaré trabajando en mi taller. Tengo que comenzar a preparar el ciervo que cacé. Ya para mañana estará inutilizable si espero más.”

“¿No va a dormir?” dije confundida.

“No tengo sueño.”

Se puso de pie con intenciones de retirarse.

“¿Está seguro de que estará bien?” dije con preocupación.

Se rio.

“Te preocupas demasiado por mí, querida.” dijo estrechando los ojos y sonriendo con sorna.“No deberías tener tantas precauciones con tu servidor. Puedo ser más peligroso de lo que parezco.”

Movió los dedos en el aire, aparentando ser un monstruo.

Le sonreí. Tomé el plato sucio y las tazas, y las llevé hasta el fregadero.

“La verdad no me lo imagino en algo que pueda ser considerado peligroso, señor.” dije mientras comenzaba a tallar el plato “Tal vez para los ciervos, pero no para mí.”

Se rio abiertamente. Se acercó detrás de mí y apretó mis mejillas de forma juguetona.

“Oh, estoy seguro hay algunas cosas de mí que podrían hacerte cambiar de opinión, querida.” dijo “Creo que aún puedo sorprenderte.”

Me reí por lo bajo y lo miré a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

“Nada de lo que usted haga o diga, haría que yo dejara de querer estar a su lado, señor Alastor.” le dije con seguridad.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Lo que dije pareció atraparlo con la guardia baja. No pudo ocultar de mí la incomodidad en su mirada y cómo su sonrisa cedió ligeramente. Quizás mi declaración de fidelidad lo había sorprendido al punto de no saber cómo reaccionar. Comencé a pensar que estaba molesto, cuando no me respondió de inmediato.

“¡Bien, ha sido un día agotador y lleno de emociones!” exclamó de pronto.

Me sorprendió su cambio de actitud.

“¡Ese ciervo no va a intervenirse solo! ¡Aunque si lo hiciera sería completamente aterrador!” dijo y se rio con fuerza.

No pude evitar sonreírle.

“Sé que será un magnífico trabajo.” dije.

“Oh, no dudo en que quedará maravilloso. Por cierto...”

Se giró y me miró con una sonrisa dentada.

“Procura no deambular esta noche, querida mía. Voy a estar ocupado.”

“¿Qué quiere decir con ‘deambular’?” dije confundida.

Pero él, solamente, se giró.

“Descansa.” dijo.

Y se encaminó en dirección al sótano.

Me quedé con la extraña sensación de una conversación interrumpida. Terminé de limpiar todo y me fui a acostar. Me acurruqué con la chaqueta y suspiré largamente. Me sentía feliz y agotada. No podía dejar de pensar en el señor Alastor y el tierno beso que me había dado en la frente. Podía considerarlo como un beso. Fueron sus labios presionados contra mi piel. Ahogué un chillido. Me sentí emocionada como una chiquilla.

Él me encantaba. Todo de él me encantaba. Su sonrisa, su inteligencia, su amor por la música y lo considerado que era conmigo. Siendo alocadamente optimista, podía pensar que él correspondería a mis sentimientos. Es más; había estado a punto de decirle cómo me hacía sentir, y aventarme a lo desconocido siguiendo el consejo de Vaggie. Guiada por el ambiente que se generó mientras cuidaba de sus heridas.

Pero no me atreví. Sentía que me habría aprovechado. Él estaba bastante cansado, hambriento y muy vulnerable. Decirle algo así en un momento de debilidad, conseguiría sólo incomodarlo. No quería tomar oportunidad de su malestar para sumarme puntos.

Pero me sentía feliz. Me había permitido tocarlo y el magnetismo que había sentido era tan palpable, que mis inapropiados pensamientos me hacían sonrojar. Había sido una oportunidad tan extraña, que recordar el calor del tacto de su piel me producía escalofríos. Esperaba poder volver a tocarlo nuevamente. No sólo una. Sino muchas veces. Sentía que mis dedos se habían vuelto inquietos y hambrientos por su piel desnuda.

Cerré mis ojos y sucumbí a Morfeo.

Tuve un sueño terrible. Uno demasiado nítido. Uno que me llenó de angustia que no sabría decir qué era un recuerdo y qué una fantasía.

Era pequeña. Estaba en la mansión Magne en el salón de trofeos de papá. Veía a los grandes animales disecados y las cabezas de los menos afortunados en las paredes, que a papá le gustaba coleccionar y traer de sus viajes. Tenía mi muñeco de trapo favorito en mis manos. Un muñeco completamente negro con forma de diablito, cuernos con rayas blancas, una pajarita rosa y ojos de botón. Se llamaba Little Devil. Y había sido mi muñeco favorito por años.

De pronto alguien me quitaba a Little Devil de las manos. La figura conocida de una mujer se alzaba ante mí, dejando a mi muñeco fuera de mi alcance.

“¡No deberías seguir jugando con muñecos a tu edad, Charlotte!” me decía.

“¡Devuélvemelo, tía Magda!” decía brincando, para alcanzarlo.

“¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo tan impío y pagano como esto?” dijo asqueada.

“¡Papá me lo regaló!” replicaba.

“No deberías extrañarte, Magda.” escuché a la inconfundible voz de mi tío Miguel “Las cosas como ella juegan con inmundicias como estas.”

Desde que recordaba, él siempre me hablaba con asco. Como si fuese el ser más repulsivo que conociera.

“¡No soy una ‘cosa’!” le gritaba por enésima vez. “¡Me llamo Charlotte!”

“¡Charlotte murió hace mucho tiempo!” gritaba él.

Yo lloraba. Quería que viniera mamá o papá. Mis tíos me daban miedo. El tío Miguel y la tía Magda siempre me trataban mal cuando me veían sola. No sabía qué había hecho para que me hablaran siempre así. Como si yo estuviera maldita.

“Cosas como estas deberían quedarse en el infierno, donde pertenecen.” dijo con rabia.

El tío Miguel tomó entonces a Little Devil y lo arrojó a la chimenea encendida.

“¡NO!” grité.

Yo estaba horrorizada. Comencé a llorar aún más fuerte. Me arrojé al suelo. Mis ojos me quemaban y di un grito. Un poderoso grito. Se sintió como un gran estruendo. Los vidrios de la ventana estallaron. Las cabezas de los animales cayeron todas al suelo, despedazándose. Todas las figuras de papá quedaron maltrechas.

Todo se fue a negro y el sueño cambió.

Estaba nuevamente en la cabaña, desgarbada y fría con aquellos tres hombres que intentaron violarme hace dos años.

Podía sentir los golpes en mi espalda como ese día. Sus respiraciones agitadas mientras tomaban impulso para el siguiente golpe. Me habían pedido quitarme la ropa y estaba de cara a la pared, mientras mi espalda y mis piernas eran azotadas con varas y un látigo.

Sentía que quería morir. El dolor era uno demasiado fuerte. Apretaba los dientes mientras lloraba de desesperación, mientras cada golpe me hacía sangrar cada vez más.

Estaba aterrada. Me dolía todo. Sentía las gotas de sangre escurrir por mi espalda.

De pronto los golpes cesaron.

¿Había terminado todo ya?

“Ven aquí, perra.” dijo uno.

Mientras me tiraba del cabello y me obligaba a voltearme, y a ponerme de rodillas frente a ellos.

Vi que comenzaban a quitarse los overoles. Entré en pánico total.

No. Eso no. ¡ESO NO!

Era la desesperación en carne propia. Nadie iba a ayudarme. Nadie me salvaría de la profanación y mi cautivo. Estaba a merced de aquellos sujetos, hasta mi inminente muerte.

La repulsión que me generaban aquellos hombres me llevó a hacer la única cosa que me nació:

Grité.

Fue sólo un grito. Visceral. Poderoso. Que me quemaba los ojos y la garganta. Uno antinatural. Semejante al grito de una bestia y que nació de lo más profundo de mi alma. Ese grito los hizo tambalear hasta caer de espaldas y cubrirse los oídos. Fue entonces que, sin buscar explicación lógica a lo que acababa de pasar, me precipité contra la puerta y escapé. Desnuda en medio de la nieve. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas. No quería morir así, allí. No me importó sentir el frío que se insertaba como agujas en mis pies descalzos. Sólo necesitaba huir a donde alguien pudiera ayudarme.

Alguien.

Quien fuera.

Y fue entonces que lo vi.

A la distancia y con ropa de cacería. De pie, en medio de la nieve con su inconfundible sonrisa y un rifle en la espalda.

Era mi adorado señor Alastor.

Corrí hacia él.

Desperté con el familiar sonido del despertador. Estaba sudando y sentía el palpitar de mi corazón en mis oídos. Me senté en la cama con el camisón apegado a mi cuerpo por la humedad. Traté de regular mi respiración mientras recobraba la compostura. Aún sentía todo muy confuso.

Vaya sueño que había tenido. Toqué mi cara y sentía cómo tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Aún sentía el escozor en mis ojos. Me puse de pie y me lavé la cara en el cuenco de agua que tenía en la mesita. Me vestí y bajé a la cocina.

El olor a café llegó a mi nariz y la luz de la cocina ya estaba encendida. El señor Alastor ya estaba ahí, con una taza humeante en sus manos. Se giró a mí con buen ánimo.

“¡Buenos días, queri...!” dijo. Pero se interrumpió.

Me miraba pasmado, sin perder la sonrisa. De inmediato me puse nerviosa.

“¿Tengo algo en la cara?” dije tocando mis mejillas.

Él se acercó raudo hacia mí y me tomó de los hombros. Me miraba con atención. Estaba tan cerca que estaba segura de haberme sonrojado. Después de unos segundos sin moverse y con la mirada clavada en mis ojos; ladeó su cabeza y tomó distancia de mí. Se puso una mano en la barbilla y se puso a pensar.

“¿Ocurre algo malo, señor?” dije nerviosa.

Se sacó los lentes y limpió el cristal con el pañuelo que le había dado.

“¡Nada, cariño!” dijo animadamente “Simplemente creo que ya es tiempo de cambiar de gafas.”

Se sentó nuevamente en su silla para continuar con su desayuno, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Fruncí el entrecejo, pero preferí no cuestionar nada. Quizás la falta de sueño del señor Alastor le había hecho imaginar que había algo raro en mi cara.

Me serví una taza de café y me senté junto a él. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido y agotado. Pero me obligué a mantenerme despierta.

“¿Cómo están sus heridas?” le dije.

“Fantásticas, doctora.” dijo con una gran sonrisa “Puedo dar fe de que pronto estaré como nuevo.”

Me reí.

“Me alegra saber que pude ser útil.” dije “¿Trabajó toda la noche?”

“Indudablemente. Finalmente decidí sólo poner la cabeza del ciervo en la pared. La carne del cuerpo debe ser secada y almacenada. La dejé cortada en tiras en una bandeja dentro del horno ¿Puedo contar contigo?” dijo con una ceja alzada.

“Por supuesto.” dije, sonriendo “Yo me encargaré de eso.”

Bostecé y él se puso a reír.

“¿Las tres horas de sueño no fueron suficientes?” dijo divertido.

“Al parecer no.” dije con una media sonrisa y restregándome un ojo.

“La casa está impecable. Debiste dormir un poco más, cariño.”

“Así está bien, señor.” dije mientras ponía azúcar en mi taza “Si seguía durmiendo habría más pesadillas que enfrentar.”

“Oh, los males de una mente inquieta.” dijo con tranquilidad “¿Algún mal recuerdo o sólo una proyección de algún miedo enterrado?”

Miré mi taza de café un momento antes de responder.

“La verdad no sé si es un recuerdo. Realmente todo es bastante confuso.” dije, tratando de hacer memoria “Una pesadilla era de mi niñez. Donde el tío Miguel quemaba mi muñeco favorito y al ponerme a llorar, se cayeron todos los animales disecados de papá.”

El señor Alastor me miró con interés.

“Sé que es una locura. Y hasta había olvidado ese incidente.” dije nerviosa “Pero papá me había dicho que simplemente un terremoto ocurrió en ese momento. Y que era imposible que la caída de todos sus animales fuera por mi culpa.”

“Qué interesante coincidencia.” dijo él, apoyando su barbilla en el dorso de su mano.

“Y luego el sueño cambió, a cuando era golpeada por esos tres hombres.” dije pensativamente “La verdad pasó algo parecido aquella vez... Mientras se quitaban los overoles, yo grité. Y ese grito pareció aturdirlos lo suficiente para escapar...”

Bajé la mirada. Extrañamente, me sentía con culpa.

“Olvidé contarle esa parte cuando nos conocimos, señor Alastor.” dije apenada “Y la verdad, es algo difícil de creer. Y es un recuerdo confuso. Así que tampoco puedo confiar en él.”

Él bebió de su café y después me miró.

“Dudo que quisieras compartir todos los detalles de tu trauma apenas llegando a mi hogar. Así que no me ofende, en lo absoluto.” dijo elevando los hombros.

“Bueno, pero fueron sólo sueños.” dije, tratando de restarles importancia “Nada más que locas fantasías que mi mente se inventa.”

“No estaría mal darle un poco de atención a lo que nuestra mente quiere mostrarnos en sueños.” dijo “No dormir no es una opción que siempre puede tomarse para evitar las pesadillas.”

Me pregunté si la razón por la que él no se había ido a dormir esa noche, había sido, precisamente, por el miedo de tener que enfrentarse con pesadillas de malos recuerdos. Deseaba tanto poder preguntarle sobre eso. Pero seguí las reglas: no preguntar de más.

Después de un tranquilo desayuno. Terminé antes que él y le preparé un sándwich contundente con tiras de carne seca almacenada, queso de cabra, tomate y lechuga. Tenía que alimentarse muy bien para cicatrizar bien.

Con la segunda chaqueta del señor Alastor destruida, no pudo más que ir con un simple chaleco a trabajar, y me indicó que llegaría tarde porque pasaría a la tienda de Rosie a comprar un nuevo abrigo.

Esa mañana fue especialmente lenta. Todo el aseo ya estaba listo desde el día anterior, y únicamente tuve que hacerme cargo de alimentar a los animales y terminar de encargarme de la carne que se estaba secando en el horno. Sólo cuando a eso de las 12 y cuarto llegó el piano, me sentí de verdad emocionada. Los señores transportistas lo descargaron y acomodaron en la sala, y se fueron. No sin antes quejarse de lo apartado del lugar.

Era maravilloso ver el piano ahí. Tan majestuoso y esperando ser tocado. Fui directo a buscar el desinfectante y un trapo. Entonces que puse manos a la obra.

Lo limpié con ahínco. Paseando por todos los recovecos, asegurándome de que cualquier resto de Angel o sus clientes quedara en él, desapareciera. Era mejor no pensar en cuánto uso fuera de lo estrictamente musical, se le había dado.

Tardé más de lo esperado. Pero quedó absolutamente limpio. Suspiré de satisfacción y me fui a lavar las manos.

Después de sacar la carne seca y hacerme un rápido almuerzo, pasé toda lo que quedaba de la tarde tocando el piano. Me sentía libre y plena. Podía tocar la música que quisiera en mis ratos libres. Tenía que volver a agradecérselo al señor Alastor de alguna manera.

Me despegué del piano con mucha dificultad. Pero debía respetar el horario de la cena y ya era hora de cocinar. Me esmeré especialmente en el estofado de carne de ciervo que hice, utilizando algunos cortes que no fueron secados. El platillo me había quedado espectacular, si podía decirlo yo misma. Me quité el delantal y procedí a poner la mesa.

Fue entonces que lo escuché. Alguien me llamaba. Pero no podía ser.

Intenté concentrarme en los platos nuevamente, pero volví a escuchar el llamado. Esta vez, un poco más fuerte. Parecía un susurro en el viento.

La voz del señor Alastor me llamaba insistente.

_“Charlotte... Ven, por favor... Charlotte...”_

No podía ser. El señor Alastor se había ido esa misma mañana a trabajar. Pero su voz era de él, sin dudas.

Dejé la cocina y comencé a indagar por la casa, intentando encontrar el origen de la voz.

“¿Señor Alastor?” dije con timidez al aire. Pero no hubo respuesta.

_“Charlotte... Ven, por favor... Charlotte...”_

Mis pasos me guiaron hasta la puerta del sótano y la abrí con precaución.

“¿Hola?” dije. Pero nadie respondió.

Sentí el tirón alimentado por la curiosidad. Bajé las escaleras y sólo vi el taller de taxidermia vacío. La cabeza del venado que el señor Alastor había estado preparando ya estaba desollada y el molde que lo rellenaría estaba sobre la mesa.

“Charlotte...”

Di un respingo y me giré. La voz se oía más clara y venía indudablemente de ahí: de la habitación prohibida del señor Alastor. Sabía que no debía estar ahí. Sabía que estaba quebrando una de las reglas principales, pero mi curiosidad por saber la procedencia de aquella voz me estaba superando. Mi cabeza estaba nublada por aquel canto de sirena. Puse mi mano en la manija.

“¿Señor Alastor?” dije con la voz quebrada “¿Puedo entrar?”

_“Charlotte...”_

Fue entonces que abrí la puerta.

Pero él no estaba ahí.

La habitación era pequeña. Una chimenea, extrañamente, encendida en el fondo me permitía ver con detalle todo lo que estaba en el cuarto. Esa chimenea era extraña, su fuego no expulsaba calor a pesar de ser un espacio tan reducido. Las paredes estaban abarrotadas de repisas con frascos. Miré con horror que había globos oculares, fetos de animales, dientes, uñas en conserva y hierbas, muchísimos tipos de hierbas. Había muñecos de curiosas formas colgando desde el techo en forma de racimos. Todos cosidos en lo que parecía ser piel y cubiertos de agujas. En todo el suelo y las paredes había extraños símbolos pintados. No se parecían a nada a alguna letra del alfabeto o a un jeroglífico de los libros de la biblioteca de mi papá. Y justo frente a la chimenea un enorme e intrincado círculo estaba pintado en el suelo con lo que parecía sangre seca. Pero lo más llamativo era un escritorio con una silla en el centro de la habitación. Había una carpeta negra, con cantidad tremenda de notas escritas a mano sobre ella. Las observé de cerca. Eran del puño y letra del señor Alastor. Dentro de la carpeta negra había páginas sueltas, amarillentas y muy gastadas, alguna vez pertenecientes a algún antiguo libro en latín que yo desconocía. Y en un extremo del escritorio, había una pequeña muñeca envuelta en cabello rubio, descansando sobre un montículo de sal.

No podía dejar de sentir que estaba invadiendo un sitio donde no era bienvenida. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, cuando volví a escuchar la voz del señor Alastor. Pero esta vez comenzó a distorsionarse en varias voces.

_"Charlotte... Charlotte..."_

Me giré y busqué la fuente. No parecía que nadie más que yo estuviera ahí.

Me acerqué a la mesa y observé las páginas. Las hojas susurraban mi nombre.

¡Era una locura! ¿Cómo es que estaba escuchando voces de una hoja de papel?

Quité la vista de las páginas y me reprendí por haber imaginado cosas tan absurdas, y de paso romper la regla más grande de la casa.

Pero entonces miré a la muñeca.

Tan pequeña. Tan indefensa.

“Ella no debería estar sola en un lugar así.” pensé.

¿Debería...?

Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero lo hice. La tomé y la saqué del montículo de sal.

De inmediato el fuego cambió de color a llamas verdes y crecieron dentro de la chimenea. El circulo en el suelo se iluminó y enormes sombras salieron de él, y se pusieron a revolotear por las paredes gritando mi nombre.

_“CHARLOTTE. CHARLOTTE. ¡CHARLOTTE!”_

Yo estaba paralizada del miedo. Esos espectros no dejaban de llamarme. Me tapé los oídos y quise huir de la habitación. Pero antes de poder intentar correr, algo me agarró de la pierna y caí de bruces al suelo. La muñeca salió volando de mi agarre. Aquella fuerza extraña comenzó a arrastrarme al círculo brillante. Vi, con horror, que un agujero en el centro del círculo del suelo se estaba formando y estaba succionando el aire del cuarto en un vendaval.

_“CHARLOTTE. ALMA VIRGEN. ¡VEN CON NOSOTROS!”_

Grité con desesperación. La temperatura de la habitación había descendido de golpe. No tenía nada de qué afirmarme y arañé el suelo intentando sobreponerme. Pero no podía. Ese agujero iba a succionarme.

“¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡SEÑOR ALASTOR!” grité con todas mis fuerzas.

De pronto, sentí que algo me tiraba hacia delante de un brazo y peleaba contra los espectros que me agarraban del pie. Pero no había nadie quien me estuviera ayudando. Sólo podía ver una larga sombra que venía proyectada desde la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, la sombra tenía enormes cornamentas y ojos rojos como dianas de radio. Tiraba de mí con fuerza, pero estaba perdiendo el juego de tira y afloja contra el abismo de los espectros.

El portal comenzó a absorberme nuevamente y yo estaba llorando de desesperación.

Iba a morir. O quizás algo peor que la muerte me esperaba a manos de los espectros. No quería despedirme de esta vida. No quería que las cosas terminaran así. Si yo moría, no volvería a verlo. ¡Aún tenía que decirle cuánto lo amaba!

Entonces, como una aparición, él llegó.

El señor Alastor entró corriendo a la habitación. Llegó apremiante junto a mí y en un rápido movimiento, sacó sal de un saquito y dibujó un círculo con ella a nuestro alrededor. De inmediato dejé de sentir el tirón en mi pie y me aferré al señor Alastor con desesperación. Él me apretó con fuerza con un brazo contra su pecho.

A nuestro alrededor los espectros seguían rondando, inquietos y molestos.

_“ENTRÉGALA. ALASTOR. YA NO TIENE TU PROTECCIÓN ¡ENTRÉGALA!”_

“Creo que hubo un malentendido, señores.” dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza y sin perder su sonrisa “Sé que ella es un manjar raro, pero no puedo permitirles que se le acerquen. Tienen mi palabra que les seguiré compensando con creces en su favor.”

Lo miré atónita. Su imperturbable sonrisa estaba ahí, pero en su mirada podía ver el nerviosismo. El agarre en mi hombro se tensó. Los espectros no respondieron y el señor Alastor decidió seguir hablando.

“Señores, no he dejado de cumplirles según sus condiciones, por lo que no entiendo por qué han intentado tomar la vida de esta dama por su cuenta. Almas de criminales por ella. Ese fue el trato y soy un hombre de palabra.”

Las sombras revolotearon inquietas nuevamente, entre alaridos y susurros furiosos en lenguas muertas.

_“¡YA NO QUEREMOS ESPERAR!”_

El señor Alastor se acercó a mi oído y me dijo, con voz apremiante.

“Cariño, será mejor que les digas que se vayan.”

“¿Qué...?”

El viento se hizo más fuerte. Me recogí en el pecho del señor Alastor, pero saber que podía hacer algo, cuando menos lo intentaría.

Me giré y me puse de pie con dificultad. El ventarrón revolvía mi cabello con brutalidad.

“Va-váyanse.” dije en un tartamudeo.

No hubo respuesta.

“¡He dicho que se vayan!” dije un poco más fuerte.

El viento soplaba sin parar y las almas negras seguían dando círculos alrededor de nosotros, sin detenerse.

Sentí, entonces, una extraña quemazón que me invadía desde el pecho, hasta llegar a mi garganta y mis ojos. Una necesidad potente de ponerlos en su lugar.

“¡¿NO ME ESCUCHARON?! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!” grité con una voz que no reconocí como mía. Era autoritaria y poderosa.

La potencia de mi grito sacudió la habitación y muchas de las almas volvieron al portal, perturbadas y espantadas. Las últimas almas que quedaron, sólo dieron una última ronda para dar una amenaza.

_“ALASTOR, NO PODRÁS PROTEGERLA PARA SIEMPRE. MANTENDREMOS NUESTRO TRATO HASTA QUE YA NO PUEDAS CUMPLIR Y ELLA VENDRÁ CON NOSOTROS.”_

Entonces, en un súbito movimiento, todas las sombras que quedaban volvieron al agujero en el suelo en medio de lamentos. Aquel agujero se cerró y el viento cesó al instante. El fuego verde desapareció de golpe, dejando detrás sólo unas pocas brasas rojizas, que no tardarían en consumirse

Caí de rodillas al suelo. Mis piernas temblaban. El señor Alastor se tomó unos segundos antes ponerse de pie.

Él salió del circulo, recogió los papeles tirados en el piso y los ordenó sobre su escritorio.

Él seguía de pie dándome la espalda y no podía ver su expresión.

“No deberías estar aquí.” susurró el señor Alastor.

Me pareció oírlo suspirar de alivio. Sacó un poco más de sal de su bolsa e hizo otro montículo sobre la mesa. Recogió la muñeca del suelo y la puso nuevamente en el centro del nuevo círculo.

Se apoyó en la mesa con la cabeza gacha.

“Te dije que no debías entrar a esta habitación, cariño.” repitió, girándose y mirándome con su imperturbable sonrisa.

Yo seguía en el suelo hiperventilando. A pesar de la tranquilidad en su voz, sentí una nota de molestia en sus palabras. Me sentí atrapada como un ratón frente a él.

¿Quién era realmente este hombre? ¿Por qué los espectros obedecían a mi palabra? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se giró y se acercó a mí para ofrecerme su mano, pero yo me arrastré alejándome de él en pánico. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

“Oh, querida, ¿por qué veo miedo en tu mirada?” dijo con una sonrisa resignada.

Se inclinó hacia mí para tocar mi rostro, pero le aparté la mano bruscamente. Estaba temblando de miedo.

“¿U-usted e-es un brujo?” dije temblando. “¿Habla con los espectros? ¿Acaso usted...?” me faltaba saliva para continuar.

Se irguió y me miró con altivez desde su posición. Su sonrisa no flaqueó ni un poco.

“¿U-usted ofrece sa-sacrificios humanos?” pude finalmente preguntar en un hilo de voz.

“¿Te parece necesario preguntar, cariño?” dijo con elegancia y tranquilidad.

Sin esperar mi respuesta, se acercó a la chimenea, puso un par de leños y tronó los dedos, en un elegante ademán. Un gran fuego apareció al instante para encender la chimenea.

“Así está mejor.” dijo.

Su sombra se alargó en el piso antinaturalmente y se deslizó por la pared como si tuviera vida propia. Se quedó quieta ahí, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa macabra de largos y afilados dientes. Esta vez no tenía astas grandes como las que había visto antes. Me cubrí la boca para opacar un chillido de horror.

Se giró para mirarme. Estaba de pie con las con las manos en la espalda. Todo en él despedía una presencia de tranquila superioridad, como quien tiene la seguridad de tener todo bajo control.

Entonces, todo me encajó en la cabeza. Los asesinatos en serie. Sus ausencias prolongadas. Todo lo que había pasado en la habitación de rituales. La muñeca atada con cabello rubio.

“¿Usted de verdad el asesino que han estado buscando?” le dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. “¿Usted es El justiciero?”

Sonrió, sombríamente, y no lo negó.

“¿Y ha estado usando sus... sus...?”

“¿Sus pútridos cuerpos en rituales ocultistas?” dijo elevando los hombros, sin perder la calma. “Es evidente que es así, querida mía. Créeme que sin un poco de ayuda del más allá no podría ser quien soy ahora.”

Le dirigió a su sombra una mirada de complicidad. Su sombra ensanchó la macabra sonrisa.

“Poder controlar las sombras es de mucha utilidad para evitar que una persona escape.” dijo con soltura. “Atrapar la sombra de la víctima la deja inmóvil en el piso mientras, tranquilamente, puedo hacer mi trabajo. Pero que no puedan correr, no significa que no puedan gritar. Por lo que me dedico a coser sus bocas para evitar que llamen la atención.”

Se acercó a una de las estanterías y tomó uno de los muñecos cocidos con piel. Ahora no me cabían dudas de que los dientes, ojos y uñas en los frascos eran de sus víctimas.

“Los rituales con ojos y corazones de ciervo, a pesar de ser el animal más noble en estas tierras, no tienen suficientes cualidades mágicas.” dijo mientras lo examinaba. “Había estado experimentando durante años con varios tipos de animales, y al utilizar a los ciervos obtuve resultados remotamente decentes.”

Volvió a poner el muñeco en su lugar y me miró sonriendo.

“Pero claro, eso fue hasta que te conocí, querida Charlotte.” dijo. “El día en que nos encontramos, tuve la oportunidad de matar a tres hombres con una excusa válida.”

Me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

“Durante la noche, salí de casa y retiré los ojos, dientes y corazones de sus cadáveres. Después sólo tuve que arrojar lo que quedaba de sus cuerpos al río helado. A consecuencia de eso, los seres del más allá quedaron encantados con el nuevo ofrecimiento y me dieron el poder de controlar mi sombra a voluntad, sin necesidad de conjuro alguno. Se convirtió en un aliado más en todo esto.”

La sombra revoloteó inquieta en la habitación y se deslizó por el piso hasta tocar la mía. De inmediato sentí que mis pies no podían despegarse del piso y mis brazos se congelaron en su lugar. Su sombra había atrapado a la mía y yo estaba paralizada. Comencé a entrar en pánico cuando él se acercó a mí con mirada altiva. Mis ojos seguían mirándolo con terror.

“Y las cosas estuvieron relativamente tranquilas por un tiempo, pero comenzaron a solicitar sacrificios humanos cada vez con más frecuencia. ¡Y, obviamente, yo no tendría problemas en dárselos sabiendo las recompensas que se pueden obtener! ¡Y habiendo tanto de dónde elegir!” y extendió los brazos dramáticamente.

Yo seguía sin poder moverme. La sombra del señor Alastor me miraba con sus ojos brillantes a mis pies.

“¡Criminales por montones!” exclamó con júbilo “¡Engendros completamente prescindibles mueren, las personas decentes se sienten más seguras y yo me vuelvo más poderoso! ¡Todo el mundo gana!”

Inspiró hondo y suspiró con satisfacción.

“Pero lamentablemente surgió un pequeño inconveniente... Ellos se fijaron en ti.”

Mi piel se erizó cuando se agachó y acarició mi cara con la mano. Su rostro demasiado cerca del mío. No dejaba de sonreír, pero podía jurar de que sus ojos tenían tintes de tristeza.

“Una doncella virgen de alma pura rondando la casa. Prácticamente se relamen cada vez que sienten tu presencia en este lugar.” susurró “Y te seré sincero, Charlotte querida. Al principio te mantuve cerca por si había más hombres en pos de ti, para tener oportunidad de matarles también, pero nadie más vino en las siguientes semanas.”

Se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró.

“Entonces sacrificarte a cambio de más poder mágico era mucho más provechoso.”

Mi mente se paralizó. Abrí mis ojos horrorizada. ¿Él habría...? ¿De verdad él me habría asesinado por poder? La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Suspiró y se enderezó.

“Te pedí que no vinieras a este lugar para que hicieras exactamente eso: venir y así condenarte. Al menos así no tendría que ser yo quien te matara.” dijo casi sin darle importancia. “Pero me sorprendió tu gran fidelidad. Me hiciste caso y nunca viniste a husmear. Y ahora que lo hiciste, es demasiado tarde.”

Suspiró y negó la cabeza con resignación.

“E-ellos usaron su voz, se-señor...” dije apenas. Sentía que debía justificar mi falta.

“Oh, un truco muy viejo. Deberías avergonzarte por caer en él.” y se rio.

Me miró, como estudiándome.

“Ya no debes temer a que intente matarte, querida. Porque ya te valoro lo suficiente como para entregarte” dijo. “Disfruto mucho de tu compañía. Sería una enorme desgracia perderte ahora.”

En otro momento, el día anterior, incluso apenas una hora antes esas palabras habrían sido mi mayor felicidad. Saber que le importaba, saber que pensaba en mí más de lo que imaginé alguna vez, saber que disfrutaba vivir conmigo. Hubiese estado eufórica, extasiada, aceptaría lo que él pudiera darme y yo me le entregaría en cuerpo y alma. Pero ahora todo eso se vio manchado por la revelación de quién era mi adorado señor Alastor en verdad.

“Deberías sentirte halagada. Sólo mi madre se ha abierto paso así hasta llegar mi corazón. O quizás mi rifle también.”

Se rio con fuerza. Parecía que quería quitarle peso a lo que había dicho. Luego, miró el circulo del ritual con una sonrisa más débil.

“Nunca viniste en todo este tiempo y ellos no estaban satisfechos, obviamente. Al principio les decía que era cosa de tiempo. Que vendrías por voluntad propia.”

Se giró y me dio la espalda.

“Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando ya me había acostumbrado a ti. Ya no quería darte en sacrificio, pero ya les había prometido tu alma. Así que tuve que cambiar de planes.”

Se acercó a la muñeca en la mesa.

“Hice un trato con ellos. A cambio de tu alma les prometí empezar a darles sacrificios humanos. Todo en favor de no matarte.”

Acarició la cabeza de la muñeca y yo juraría que sentí su toque en mi cabeza. Caí en cuenta que esa era una representación mía.

“No les agradó nada cuando hice este círculo de sal. Esta muñeca con el cabello que te cortaste impide que los demonios se acerquen a ti. Ellos no pueden tocarte ni a ti, ni a tu alma. Estaban desesperados. Y más porque sienten que se les acaba el tiempo. Estás madurando y la pureza de tu alma que tanto anhelan está en peligro.”

Hizo una pausa.

“Y si no fuera porque poseo parte del grimorio y mis fieles sacrificios, ya habrían intentado matarme. Porque soy quien pone en peligro tu pureza, Charlotte.”

Se giró hacia mí.

“Creí que con la muñeca en la sal estarías a salvo. Pero no conté conque te llamarían directamente para que sacaras la muñeca del circulo y así abrir el portal al más allá.”

Suspiró.

“Sin la protección de la sal ya no estarías en el territorio en el que no pueden consumir tu alma y, según veo, intentaron llevarte al otro mundo con tu cuerpo incluido.”

Su tranquilidad casi fría ante la posibilidad de que yo perdiera mi alma a manos de unos demonios, me hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca.

“Así que, básicamente, te he salvado la vida muchas veces.”

Hizo una profunda reverencia ante mí.

“De nada, cariño.”

Movió la mano y su sombra se alejó de la mía. Sentí que tenía movilidad nuevamente de mi cuerpo, pero no tenía fuerzas para correr. Sólo pude taparme la cara con las manos y comencé a temblar. Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

“¿A qué le temes, tesoro?” dijo con suavidad. “Lamento la rudeza de mi sombra. Pero si no usaba un poco de fuerza, no me habrías escuchado y hubieses escapado.”

Yo seguía en el suelo. No sabía qué pensar o sentir. Era demasiada información que destruía todo lo que creía conocer. El señor Alastor era El justiciero. Era el asesino del pueblo. Los demonios huían a mi orden. ¿Qué era ese grimorio del que hablaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había planeado entregarme en sacrificio antes de arrepentirse?

Sentía que él había traicionado toda mi confianza. Tuve miedo porque él pudo matarme desde el principio y agradecimiento por protegerme de fuerzas oscuras. Sentí cómo todo lo que había erigido a su alrededor estaba derrumbándose. Y, también, sentí vergüenza porque a pesar de todo aún lo quería con todo mi corazón.

Suspiró exasperado al ver que yo seguía sin mirarlo.

“Si te hace sentir mejor, sabes que sólo mato criminales y violadores.” dijo inclinándose hacia mí. “Nadie que la sociedad vaya a extrañar. Sólo sujetos perseguidos por la justicia del hombre y con acciones detestables a los ojos de Dios. Hombres y mujeres repugnantes con plena y total conciencia de sus macabras acciones.”

Destapé mi rostro para mirarlo.

“Y sobre todo, no mataría a un inocente como un niño, a pesar de ser algo que los seres del más allá adoran devorar. No está dentro de mi código ético.”

Casi parecía que estuviera excusándose conmigo. Pero era una estupidez. Lo que hiciera y lo que no, no era de mi incumbencia. Él era mi jefe y yo una sirvienta. La brecha entre nuestras posiciones me dio de golpe en la cara.

Limpié mis lágrimas con mi antebrazo con fuerza e inhalé hondo antes de hablar.

“Señor Alastor, yo sólo soy su empleada. Lo que haga o no haga no es asunto mío.” dije en un hilo de voz mientras miraba al suelo “Debo ceñirme a lo que me diga y mantendré su secreto a salvo y a usted. Por lo que me encargaré de que nadie más se entere de sus... actividades.”

“Creo que habrá que hacer algo más para guardar este secreto, querida.” dijo.

Respiré varias veces, para continuar.

“Al final, usted está ayudando a impartir justicia. Y es apreciado por todos en el pueblo. Es el héroe de todos los desamparados de la ley.”

Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Como sopesando la veracidad de mis palabras.

Finalmente, me extendió una mano y, esta vez, la tomé para levantarme. Quedamos de pie frente a frente.

“Con permiso, señor, voy a calentar su cena. Debe tener hambre.” le dije monótonamente intentando avanzar, pero él me impidió el paso con su cuerpo.

“Puedo hacerlo yo, recuerda quién te enseñó a cocinar.” protestó divertido.

Yo seguía sin mirarlo. No quería pensar. Quería irme a la cama y creer que todo esto no había sido más que un sueño. Olvidarlo todo.

No sé cuánto rato estuvimos frente a frente en un tenso silencio.

De pronto sentí que puso su mano en mi nuca. Yo pensé que me acariciaría como a una mascota como suele hacerlo, pero empujó mi cabeza hasta quedar mi frente apoyada en su pecho. Yo no hice ningún esfuerzo en impedirlo.

“¿Estás triste, cariño?” dijo con una nota de intriga juguetona en su voz.

“No.”

“Algo de tu chispa se ha esfumado.”

“Ya volverá, señor. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.”

Hubo un instante de silencio. Cerré los ojos al sentir cómo mi cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. Estaba tremendamente aturdida por todo lo que había pasado y que él me tuviera tan cerca de su cuerpo no me ayudaba. Su olor a roble, café y sangre llenó mi nariz. No escuchaba más que su lenta respiración y los latidos de su corazón golpeando mi cara. Su mano, aún en mi nuca, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con ternura. ¡Hace apenas una hora habría dado todas mis pocas posesiones materiales por estar así con él!

“Tenemos un problema aquí.” escuché que dijo de pronto.

No supe a qué se refería. Realmente ya no quería pensar. Sólo quería borrar mis pasos y nunca haber entrado a esa habitación. Haber ignorado la falsa voz del señor Alastor que me llevó a algo que prefería no haber sabido nunca. Seguir con nuestro día a día en la feliz ignorancia, esperándolo fielmente cada tarde con la cena lista y un nuevo tema de conversación. Viviendo en mi pequeño mundo de la felicidad que él me brindaba por el mero hecho de existir.

“Me dolería que me odiaras ahora, Charlotte.” dijo con una nota de seriedad, sin dejar de juguetear con mi cabello.

Me mantuve en silencio. A pesar de todo lo visto y vivido, él me seguía importando demasiado. Yo le había entregado el completo acceso a mi corazón. Por eso dolía tanto ver algo de él que no me gustara.

“Estás helada.”

Se encorvó un poco y mi cabeza quedó hundida entre su cuello y su mandíbula. Tenía mi nariz y labios prácticamente pegados a su yugular y mi mentón reposaba en su clavícula sobre su camisa. Dejó una firme mano sobre la curva de mi espalda y presionó sus labios sobre mi oído. Su calor corporal me impregnó al instante.

Era un sueño anhelado hace tanto. Tenerlo tan cerca de mí, abrazándome firmemente. Deseaba estar así siempre. Quería vivir en la mentira de que nada había cambiado, con desesperación.

Había hecho cosas horribles, pero ayudaba a las personas. Había tenido malas intenciones al principio, pero ya había desistido de ellas. Me abrazaba con ternura a pesar de tenerme como carnada estática del más allá. Una carnada que ahora protegía con fiereza, porque le importaba. Él había aceptado que yo le importaba. Me había ganado un lugar en su esquivo corazón.

Entonces lo entendí. Yo aún lo adoraba. Lo seguía amando con intensidad. Y esta nueva capa de oscuridad que se cernía sobre él no había amainado lo que sentía.

¿Eso estaba mal?

“Nunca podría odiarlo, señor Alastor.” sentencié con un hilo de voz.

Pude sentir que la tensión de su cuerpo se aligeraba al oír mi respuesta.

“Magnífico.” susurró complacido.

Cerré los ojos y sentí que caía en un abismo de oscuridad. Dejé de escuchar el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea y todo a mi alrededor desapareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiiiiiiiiii.  
> Son las 2:34 am, pero no me importa! Lo terminé! Aahhhh!!!!  
> Por fin estamos comenzando con lo chido XD  
> Les dejo el link de la canción. ES PERFECTA.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvX-C_pMHQ4
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	11. Al rojo vivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La aproximación entre dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERTA: Capítulo con contenido explícito.

_“Mi niño, eres tan inteligente. Estás hecho para grandes cosas.”_

_“¡Con tu talento natural podrías alcanzar las cosas más increíbles! ¡Que ningún otro ser humano podría lograr!”_

_“¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No metas a Alastor en el cobertizo de nuevo!”_

Abrí los ojos. Acomodé mis gafas en el puente de mi nariz y suspiré pesadamente. No podía bajar la guarda ni un momento, sin que mis fantasmas trataran de colarse en mi cabeza, para volver a atormentarme.

Las últimas luces del día se hicieron presentes desde la ventana de Charlotte. Encendí la lámpara de su mesita de noche y continué con mi lectura. Charlotte seguía sumida en un profundo sueño desde hace mucho. Y yo había estado observando, con paciencia, que ella despertara, mientras estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama. Me había sumergido en la lectura de “De profundis”, para pasar el tiempo. Una rara y controversial copia de una epístola de Oscar Wilde, que un amigo me había prestado hace muchos años y nunca pude devolverle. Francamente, lo había tomado de la estantería sin mucha emoción, pero debía admitir que algunas citas del manuscrito eran bastante interesantes.

“Yo también me forjé ilusiones. Creí que la vida iba a ser una brillante comedia y tú uno de sus encantadores personajes. Me di cuenta que la vida era una tragedia asquerosa y horrible, y que la ocasión siniestra de la gran catástrofe eras tú mismo, sin esa máscara de alegría y placer que a ti y a mí nos sedujo y nos descarrió.“

Cerré los ojos un momento, para pensar con tranquilidad. Que Charlotte descubriera mi identidad como El justiciero, era algo que no tenía contemplado dentro de mis planes. Y el que ella se desmayara por el agotamiento, me había permitido una visión más amplia de lo que ocurría, con mayor calma. Y aunque era una situación extraordinaria, ya creía tener un par de soluciones en mente, para conservar las cosas como estaban. Con la menor cantidad de consecuencias posibles.

Elevé la vista del libro. Charlotte había comenzado a removerse en su cama. Lentamente abrió los ojos, sólo para cerrarlos de inmediato. Se sentó con dificultad y se agarró la cabeza con una mano. Se quejó. Miró a su alrededor, aún aturdida, e intentó levantarse rápidamente.

“Buenas noches, querida.” dije.

Ella se sobresaltó. Cerré el libro y lo dejé en la mesita.

“¡Señor Alastor! ¿Ya está vestido? ¡El desayuno...! Lo siento tanto... el despertador no sonó y...” dijo, tratando de excusarse.

Levanté una mano para frenarla. Me paré de la silla y me senté en el borde de la cama. Ella me miró con preocupación.

“Ya está atardeciendo.” dije, apuntando a la ventana.

Se giró para ver el cielo teñirse de negro. Su expresión pasó al más cómico pánico y se tomó las mejillas.

“¡¿Qué?! ¿Dormí un día entero?” dijo escandalizada “¿Cómo es eso posible?”

“Al parecer estabas cansada, querida.” dije, sin importancia.

“¿Quién necesita dormir tanto?” se quejó, muy preocupada “¿Y usted fue a trabajar hoy?”

“Sí, pero te dejé bien encargada con él, por si despertabas.”

Apunté a mi sombra, que revoloteó hasta deslizarse a la pared y sonreír ampliamente. Ella lanzó un chillido y se arrastró hacia atrás, hasta topar con la cabecera metálica de la cama.

“Después de lo que pasó anoche, supuse que querrías recuperar fuerzas.” dije con simpleza.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Parecía tratar de darle sentido a lo que acababa de decirle. Alcé una ceja y me acerqué a su cara. Acaricié con mi dedo todo el borde de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su mentón. Elevé su rostro hasta quedar cara a cara.

“Oh, tesoro, no pensarás que lo que pasó con los espectros en la habitación de rituales, no fue más que una pesadilla, ¿verdad?” dije.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y luego apretó los labios. Su mirada transmitía una angustia dolorosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró profundamente, para dar un largo suspiro.

“Y-ya veo.” tartamudeó “Eso no fue un mal sueño, entonces.”

Bajó la mirada y se alejó de mi mano. Se quedó sentada, mirando a la nada. Esperé a que dijera algo más; alguna reacción un poco más explosiva de su parte. Alguna mirada de enojo, que yo podría manejar. Algún reproche, lleno de palabras hirientes y sin filtros desde su corazón. Cosas que podría dominar con elocuencia y dignidad. Incluso esperé que me lanzara la lamparita a la cara; la que esquivaría sin problemas. Pero sólo guardó silencio por unos momentos, con los ojos inexpresivos.

“¿Todo bien?” le dije.

Estiré la mano para acariciar su cabello, pero ella se alejó de mi toque con un respingo hacia atrás. Entonces, giró su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, mientras se tambaleaba. Fue entonces que se vio aún vestida con la misma ropa que llevaba desde el día anterior. Inspiró hondo y habló.

“Señor Alastor, con su permiso, voy a asearme y a cambiarme de ropa.” dijo mientras se dirigía al armario.

Guardé silencio unos momentos, sentado en mi lugar. Supuse que podría manejar la situación, a pesar de que ella no había tenido ninguna de las reacciones esperadas.

Finalmente, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida.

“Por supuesto, querida.” dije, con las manos en la espalda “Te daré el espacio que necesites. Iré a calentar la cena. Preparé patatas con pollo al horno.”

Ella no me respondió. Sólo tomó su bata y pasó delante de mí, rápidamente. La vi perderse en el pasillo, hasta que dio un portazo al llegar al baño.

Solté un suspiro. Supuse que las cosas podían haber sido peor. Lo mejor era darle un tiempo a solas y permitirle ordenar sus pensamientos. Bajé a calentar la cena y a poner la mesa. Debía admitir que me había esmerado en la comida. Después de un día completo sin comer, Charlotte tendría que estar famélica.

Después de quince minutos la escuché bajar por las escaleras. Entró a la cocina con inusual timidez.

“¡Toma asiento, querida!” le dije con entusiasmo “Tuve que sacrificar a un pollo del corral para cenar, pero me pareció adecuado porque no has comido en muchas horas.”

Me reí. Ella parecía inmutable.

Le serví su plato y una taza de café humeante.

“¡Bon apetit!” le dije.

“Gracias.” musitó.

Ella comenzó a comer, sin dejar de mirar el vacío. Comimos en silencio. Ella se mantenía en un estado casi catatónico y sin intensiones de dirigirme la palabra. Tampoco era que esperaba una gran charla de su parte. Después de una experiencia semejante, ella sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para digerirlo todo. Y la verdad, ella se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que esperaba. Mi primera impresión había sido que Charlotte me rechazaría en todos los aspectos al descubrir mi seguidilla de asesinatos, y el por qué los estaba ejecutando. Pero su silencio era exasperante.

Reprimí un suspiro y bebí de mi café.

Una vez terminada la cena, Charlotte se puso de pie y retiró los platos.

“No tienes que hacerlo por hoy.” le dije, poniéndome de pie.

Ella abrió el agua del grifo y apiló los platos en el fregadero.

“Es mi trabajo, señor.” dijo simplemente y comenzó a tallar los trastes.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Esperé a que me dijera algo más. Pero ella siguió silenciosa, en su labor.

Finalmente, di media vuelta y caminé hasta la entrada de la cocina.

“Bueno, ya es hora de dormir. No hay problema si deseas cantar o tocar el piano, durante la noche. Dudo mucho que tengas ganas de dormir.”

“Descanse, señor.” dijo monótonamente.

La miré de soslayo y me dirigí a mi sombra.

“Acompáñala.” ordené.

Mi sombra se despegó de mis pies y se deslizó por la pared hasta mirar a Charlotte. Ella elevó los ojos y se encontró con los de mi sombra, para luego seguir con su labor. Todo esto en una irritante calma.

“Buenas noches.” dije y me fui.

Me sentía molesto. No sabía con quién. No sabía por qué. Esperaba que fuera cosa de tiempo que la normalidad retornara, y mi pequeño secreto no fuera razón para quebrantar el orden natural de mi hogar. Pero sería pecar de ingenuo si decidía dejar todo en manos del azar.

Me cambié de ropa y me metí a la cama. Resoplé por la nariz, con fastidio. Que Charlotte amenazara mi paciencia era algo nuevo para mí. Ella siempre había sido obediente. Siempre complaciente. Siempre dispuesta a seguir al pie de la letra mis solicitudes con una actitud brillante y una encantadora sonrisa. Entonces, presenciar a una Charlotte retraída y que evadía mi presencia era... desagradable. Mucho. Tendría que pensar pronto en qué medidas tomar para recuperar su luz.

No sé cuántas horas pasé mirando el techo, sin poder conciliar el sueño. El exceso de pensamientos me estaba manteniendo despierto y mi cuerpo estaba solicitando a gritos un poco de descanso. De pronto escuché tímidas teclas de piano resonando. Me senté en la cama de inmediato. Las notas comenzaron a formar una bella melodía. Una melancólica canción. No se parecía a nada de lo que hubiese escuchado antes. Y de música es algo de lo que me jactaba ser un conocedor.

Me recosté nuevamente y cerré los ojos. El eco de la melodía del piano de Charlotte, me arrulló como si fuese una nana hecha para mí.

Lo siguiente que supe, era que mi despertador estaba sonando. Lo apagué de inmediato y me senté para ponerme las gafas. Me sentía mucho más descansado.

De pronto, el sonido del piano de Charlotte llegó a mis oídos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado tocando? Salí de mi habitación, aún en pijama y bajé la escalera lentamente.

Ahí estaba ella, tocando teclas, jugando con las combinaciones de notas y anotando en un cuaderno, cada cierto tanto. Parecía tan absorta en su labor, que ni siquiera pareció notar mi presencia.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a ella.

“¿Qué escribes, querida?” le dije.

Ella dio un salto y se giró, en completo pánico a mirarme.

“¡Nada!” dijo en voz alta.

Cerró su cuaderno con rapidez.

“Buenos días, señor Alastor.” dijo sin mirarme “Le haré su desayuno de inmediato.”

“No hace falta. No tengo hambre.” dije, desestimando su comentario.

Miré a mi sombra, que parecía aletargada y a los pies de Charlotte, cual gato dormitando.

“Espero que él no te haya causado problemas.” dije.

“Es bastante silencioso.” dijo, monótonamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mantuve la compostura, a pesar de que estaba realmente inquieto. Charlotte parecía estar en el mismo pie que la noche anterior.

Fue entonces que decidí cambiar de estrategia. Me aclaré la garganta.

“¿Puedes tocar el piano para mí, Charlotte?” le pregunté.

Mi petición pareció tomarla con la guardia baja. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

“¿Qué desea que toque?” me dijo sin mirarme.

“¡Lo que desees, querida!” exclamé “Lo que te haga sentir algo menos abatido tu espíritu.”

Ella pensó unos momentos antes de asentir a mi solicitud. Se acomodó, silenciosamente, en el banquillo del piano e inhaló hondo.

“Esta canción fue la última que aprendí antes de tener que dejar mi vida en la mansión.” dijo en voz baja.

Me senté junto a ella en el largo asiento de madera, para observarla de cerca.

Comenzó con una dulce y laboriosa melodía de piano, antes de empezar a cantar.

**Parlez-moi d'amour**   
**Redites-moi des choses tendres**   
**Votre beau discours**   
**Mon cœur n'est pas las de l'entendre**   
**Pourvu que toujours**   
**Vous répétiez ces mots suprêmes**   
**Je vous aime**

Charlotte mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras cantaba. Se la veía completamente inspirada.

**Vous savez bien**   
**Que dans le fond, je n'en crois rien**   
**Mais cependant je veux encore**   
**Écouter ces mots que j'adore**   
**Votre voix aux sons caressants**   
**Qui le murmure en frémissant**   
**Me berce de sa belle histoire**   
**Et malgré moi je veux y croire**

**Parlez-moi d'amour**   
**Redites-moi des choses tendres**   
**Votre beau discours**   
**Mon cœur n'est pas las de l'entendre**   
**Pourvu que toujours**   
**Vous répétiez ces mots suprêmes**   
**Je vous aime**

Su voz era firme y melodiosa. Su expresión transmitía serenidad. Como quien sabe que tiene todo bajo control.

**Il est si doux**   
**Mon cher trésor, d'être un peu fou**   
**La vie est parfois trop amère**   
**Si l'on ne croit pas aux chimères**   
**Le chagrin est vite apaisé**   
**Et se console d'un baiser**   
**Du cœur on guérit la blessure**   
**Par un serment qui le rassure**

**Parlez-moi d'amour**   
**Redites-moi des choses tendres**   
**Votre beau discours**   
**Mon cœur n'est pas las de l'entendre**   
**Pourvu que toujours**   
**Vous répétiez ces mots suprêmes**   
**Je vous aime**

Ella dejó de cantar en una larga nota y se quedó en silencio. Bajó sus manos hasta descansarlas en su regazo y agachó la cabeza.

“¿Así está bien?.” dijo quedamente, sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

“No entendí gran parte de la letra.” mentí.

Comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

“Pero tu voz es maravillosa, cariño.” añadí.

El atisbo de una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pero se quedó en su lugar.

“¿Serías tan amable de traducir un trozo?” sugerí.

Ella elevó la vista un momento para mirarme a los ojos y luego bajar la mirada hacia sus manos, nuevamente.

**“Háblame de amor.**   
**Dime de nuevo cosas tiernas.**   
**Tu hermoso discurso,**   
**mi corazón no se cansa de escuchar,**   
**siempre y cuando**   
**repitas aquellas supremas palabras:**   
**“Yo te amo.”**

**Tú sabes bien que en el fondo, no te creo nada.**   
**Y sin embargo, quiero aún**   
**escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto adoro.”**

Volvió a bajar la mirada en completo silencio. Entonces noté algo que me hizo falta: ¿Dónde estaba el rojo de sus mejillas?

Por la connotación de la letra, ella generalmente estaría muy nerviosa y risueña sobre el significado de la canción. Pero ahí estaba; impasible y quieta. Como si su ser y su esencia se hubiese resguardado en una coraza. Completamente inalterable a la canción que ella misma había cantado.

Fruncí el ceño.

Lo sentía. Quería aparentar que no, pero lo sentía. Comenzaba a temer que su natural energía y jovialidad, sería reemplazada por esa incómoda tensión que vibraba entre nosotros. Y la irritante distancia que mantenía de mí, comenzaba a ser realmente desagradable.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, me sentí a la deriva por cómo otra persona se sentía. Necesitaba sentir que tenía el control nuevamente. Que el balance se recuperara. Necesitaba que Charlotte volviera a la normalidad.

Resoplé por la nariz y retiré unas motas de polvo de su hombro, con la mano. Ella no se movió.

“Sabes que no voy a matarte, Charlotte.” dije con más seriedad.

“Lo sé, señor.” dijo sin inmutarse “Si ya hubiese querido hacerme daño, ya lo habría hecho.”

Entrecerré los ojos.

“¿A qué le temes, querida?” le pregunté inclinándome hacia ella.

“No le temo a nada, señor.” dijo, elevando los hombros.

“¿Ni a la muerte?” dije entre risas, elevando una ceja.

“Ya he convivido bastante con la muerte, no es tan mala como parece.” dijo, con simpleza.

Era desesperante. Su actitud era insoportable. Sus ojos que rehuían de los míos. Sus labios que se negaban a sonreír, el fuego de su espíritu amainado hasta débiles brasas. Toda ella me generaba un agobiante cúmulo de sensaciones que no quería tener.

Necesitaba saber qué estaba pensando. Necesitaba saber qué opinaba de mí ahora. Necesitaba reestablecer el orden, con desesperación.

Comencé a tocar unas pocas teclas del piano, al azar.

“No quería que lo supieras.” dije con seriedad, sin dejar de sonreír.

“Puedo entender por qué no quería.” respondió sin interés.

“La verdad preferiría que las cosas no cambiaran en casa.”

“Seguiré haciendo mi trabajo sin falta, mientras usted disponga de mis servicios.”

“Es bastante extraño verte actuar sin tu humor de siempre, querida.” dije sin dejar de mirar las teclas.

“Supongo que lleva algo tiempo para digerir, señor. Ya volverá todo a la normalidad, espero.”

Me incliné hasta ella, fingiendo buen ánimo.

“¿No tienes preguntas? Me siento generoso. Podría responder las que comúnmente no haría.”

“Quizás después, señor Alastor.” dijo, girando la cabeza en dirección contraria a mí.

Otro silencio.

Dejé de tocar el piano. Ella no parecía tener ganas de seguir. Y supuse que no había más que hablar.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me vestí rápidamente y bajé hasta la entrada principal. Me puse la última chaqueta buena que me quedaba y mi bolso.

“¿No va a desayunar?” dijo ella, sin voltear a mirarme.

“No me siento apetente. Llegaré tarde hoy. Ten buen día, querida.” dije y salí de casa.

Me quedé en el pórtico un momento y masajeé mis ojos con frustración. Dirigí mi mirada hasta mi sombra.

“Hazle compañía hoy.” ordené.

De inmediato, se arrastró bajo la puerta hasta el interior de la casa. Con eso bastaría para mantenerla vigilada. Francamente, no me sentía tranquilo dejándola sola en esas condiciones. Pero tenía que llegar a la estación de radio a cumplir con mi jornada.

Todo el día estuve inquieto. Mantuve mi mente en el trabajo cuanto pude, para no caer en divagaciones. Miraba de vez en cuando a Charlotte, a través de los ojos de mi sombra. Ella no pareció hacer nada fuera de su rutina matutina, a excepción de que no encendió la radio para escuchar mi programa. Alimentó a los animales del establo. Limpió y cocinó. Lavó y planchó. Sin considerar su rostro inexpresivo, no parecía que fuese un día fuera de sus actividades diarias.

Sólo fue a horas de la tarde, donde ya estaba todo hecho, que ella se sentó en el piano y tecleó unas pocas notas y se puso a llorar. Lloró amargamente. Lanzó alaridos desgarradores, mientras se cubría la cara, encorvada en el asiento del piano. Se recostó en el teclado, golpeando las teclas haciéndolas sonar juntas en un desagradable ruido.

Decidí dejar de mirar. Ese llanto era tremendamente incómodo. ¿Por qué era menos soportable verla llorar que ver a una madre y a sus hijos llorando al padre de la familia muerto en la acera? Intenté concentrarme en la canción que se estaba transmitiendo en ese momento en la estación.

**The moon was all aglow**

**But heaven was in your eyes**

**The night that you told me**

**Those little white lies**

**The stars all seemed to know**

**You didn't mean all those sighs**

**The night that you told me**

**Those little white lies**

**I try, but there's no forgetting**

**When evenin' appears**

**I sigh but there's no regretting**

**In spite of my tears**

**Who wouldn't believe those lips**

**Who wouldn't believe those eyes**

**The night that you told me**

**Those little white lies**

**I try, but there's no forgetting**

**When evenin' appears**

**I sigh but there's no regretting**

**In spite of my tears**

**The Devil was in your heart**

**But Heaven was in your eyes**

**The night that you told me**

**Those little white lies**

**Those lies**

**Teeny-weeny little white lies**

La canción terminó y el letrero de “Al aire” volvió a encenderse.

“Eso fue ‘Little white lies’, damas y caballeros.” dije al micrófono “Las mentiras blancas pueden ser sus mejores amigas si las usan sabiamente.”

Las siguientes horas laborales me mantuvieron la mente ocupada. Tarareé cada canción y evité volver a echar un vistazo a casa. No quería volver a tener esa desagradable sensación si volvía ver llorar a Charlotte.

Al final de mi jornada, me dirigí al local de Rosie con la excusa de ir a comprar otro abrigo. Francamente, no tenía ánimos de llegar a casa todavía. Ella me recibió con entusiasmo en su local y me invitó a beber un café con panecillos de queso.

“Me has pegado el gusto por el café, querido amigo” dijo ella, sentada en una discreta mesa a un costado de la habitación.

“¿Qué puedo decir? El té está sobrevalorado.” dije con simpleza.

Me probé varios modelos, hasta que decidí por un largo abrigo gris oscuro. La imagen que me devolvió el espejo me agradó bastante.

“Creo que me quedaré con este, querida Rosie.” dije, arreglando las solapas “Me parece una prenda con el sello de calidad y elegancia que le das a todo lo que haces.”

“Tan adulador como siempre.” dijo ella, untando su panecillo con mantequilla “Pero no creas que te haré sobre-descuento.”

“¡JA! No esperaría menos que pagar lo justo, amiga mía.” dije modelando un poco más para mí.

“Por cierto, ¿cómo le quedó el vestido a Charlotte?” dijo, con expectación.

“¡Estupendamente!” exclamé. “Ella quedó realmente agradecida por el gesto.”

“Fue un trato justo.” dijo, enseñando los dientes con malicia “¿Y cómo creías tú que se veía?”

Me puse una mano en la barbilla.

“Mh... ¿Siendo justos? Ningún ser celestial se le podía comparar a Charlotte, aquella noche.”

“Lo supuse.” dijo con una sonrisa de triunfal arrogancia.

Tomó su taza y comenzó a girar la cucharilla, con fingida indiferencia.

“Y supongo que las prendas íntimas le hicieron juego aquella noche.” dijo, insidiosa.

Me detuve en seco y alcé una ceja, aparentando ignorancia.

“No sé de qué me estás hablando, Rosie.” dije “Pero ciertamente, no abrí el contenido de la bolsa que incluía sus prendas privadas.”

Ella bebió un poco de su café antes de hablar.

“Me refería a que las vieras sobre su piel, Alastor.” dijo, con incredulidad.

“No he visto nada de eso, querida.” dije con firmeza.

Frunció el ceño con molestia.

“Charlotte ya es una joven adulta. No me digas que nunca la has visto como la hermosa mujer en la que se ha convertido, Alastor. Porque eso sería un pecado imperdonable.”

Me saqué el abrigo y lo dejé caer en mi brazo.

“Oh, ciertamente, Charlotte es una dama encantadora.” dije acercándome a su asiento “Pero te equivocas en el tipo de relación que llevamos. Todo es muy profesional en casa.”

Ella dejó su taza, sonoramente, sobre el platillo y me miró.

“Discúlpame si consideré una aseveración errónea...” dijo con cautela “Pero de verdad creí que el siguiente paso sería el matrimonio para ustedes dos.”

Me reí con fuerza.

“Querida, malinterpretas la maravillosa amistad que comparto con mi dulce Charlotte.” rectifiqué.

Descansó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano. Me miró con malicia, mostrando los dientes.

“¿De verdad, Alastor?” dijo sonriendo “Te conozco desde hace muchos años, amigo, pero con la única mujer con la que he considerado con la que te ves realmente cómodo es con Charlotte.”

“¿Insinúas algo, querida?” dije estrechando los ojos.

Lanzó una aguda risotada.

“Oh, sabes que nunca insinúo nada si no veo hechos concretos, mi estimado Alastor.” dijo, con una perversa mirada.

“Sabes muy bien que mis planes de vida distan de tus predicciones.” dije, poniendo mis manos en mi espalda.

“Planes que dejaste hace mucho rato en receso.” dijo, divertida “Pero tranquilo. Continúa al ritmo que estimes conveniente. Sólo esperaré paciente en cómo intentas tomar las riendas de tus decisiones, cuando tu carruaje se descarrile.”

Se rio nuevamente. Mi sonrisa se tensó, pero decidí que sería mejor dejar el asunto de lado.

“Oh, por cierto, no había podido preguntarte.” dije en tono casual. “¿Qué tal estuvo el ´hígado’?”

“Duro y desabrido.” dijo, rodando los ojos “De nada sirvió cocerlo a fuego lento. Ni muerto hizo algo de utilidad el inútil de Franklin.”

Me puse mi chaqueta y comencé a abotonarla.

“La verdad no comparto tu exótico gusto de comerte el hígado de tu ex marido.” dije con soltura “Pero, no estoy aquí para juzgar.”

Se rio de buena gana.

“Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda, Al.” dijo comiendo un bollo “Nunca podría haber ocultado el cadáver yo sola.”

“¿Para qué son los amigos?” dije, poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

“Aún no sé cómo lograste limpiar la sangre que dejé regada en el piso.” dijo poniéndose de pie.

“Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.” dije, ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Ella resopló, pero no hizo más preguntas.

“¿Eso sería todo?” dijo, mientras metía mi nuevo abrigo en una bolsa.

“Sí, he tenido un par de altercados que me dejaron sin variedad en mis prendas.” dije.

Le pagué doce dólares con cincuenta centavos y me dispuse ir camino a casa. Pero Rosie me entregó una segunda bolsa.

“¿Y qué es esto?” dije con curiosidad.

“Algo para Charlotte.” dijo, mientras me empujaba a la salida “¿No notas lo avejentada que luce con toda esa ropa tan pasada de moda? Con esto, no va a desentonar un vestido ‘Rosie’ original. ¡Oh, la deshonra de que combinen mal mis productos!”

Llegamos a la entrada y me abrió la puerta. Tomé mi bolso del gancho y ella, prácticamente, me empujó hacia la calle.

“¡Ha sido una agradable visita! ¡Ten buena tarde! ¡Y luego me pagas!” dijo, de buen ánimo.

Azotó la puerta y la campanilla de bienvenida repiqueteó en el interior. Rosie giró el cartel de “Abierto” a “Cerrado” y cerró las cortinas de su local.

Me quedé de pie, impávido, con las bolsas en las manos, mirando a la puerta de la tienda de Rosie. Miré la bolsa extra con curiosidad. Era un abrigo rojo de mujer. Y en el fondo de la bolsa había panties nuevas y ropa interior escarlata.

Gruñí, mientras rodaba los ojos. Rosie iba a cobrarme estas prendas de más. Preferí no pensar en eso y me fui, rumbo a casa.

El camino de vuelta se me hizo, innecesariamente corto. Evité echarle un vistazo a Charlotte con mi sombra antes de llegar. Esperaba que al menos ya no estuviera llorando.

Ya había oscurecido y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

“Ven aquí.” susurré.

Mi sombra llegó a mis pies y revoloteó con entusiasmo.

“¿Dónde está?” pregunté.

Ella se deslizó hasta las escaleras.

“Ya veo. Está dormida.” dije con alivio.

Dejé las bolsas en la entrada y me dirigí a la cocina. La cena de estofado estaba en la olla y me serví un poco. Fue una cena solitaria y silenciosa. Mi pie comenzó a moverse inquieto, una costumbre que había intentado suprimir en el tiempo, pero cuando me sentía sobrepasado, se manifestaba.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la sala, sin molestarme en sacar el plato sucio de la mesa. Encendí la radio y prendí fuego a la chimenea con un chasquido.

**Though I've nothing but love to offer**   
**There is nothing I couldn't do**   
**Either right or wrong, I could get along**   
**Loving you the way I do**

**I could dine in on bread and water**   
**Locked in chains with my thoughts on you!**   
**Gosh, but love's a crime, but I'd serve my time**   
**Loving you the way I do**

**Nothing in this world could divide us**   
**Though dark clouds hide us for a while**   
**I could find the dullest day exciting**   
**To go on fighting for your smile, dear**

**Now I've told you just how I'm feeling**   
**If you're feeling the same way too**   
**Baby, now's the time, say you're glad that I'm**   
**Loving you the way I do**

Miré la radio con fastidio y la apagué. Olvidaba que en la tarde se transmitían ese tipo de canciones. Tomé un libro al azar de la estantería e intenté leer, para no tener que pensar. El sonido del tictac del reloj y la leña quemándose fue lo único que me hacía compañía. Pasó largo rato así. Sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba leyendo. Y si no fuera porque reconocí la palabra “Frankenstein”, nunca me hubiese enterado del título que elegí.

Debí quedarme dormido en el sofá, porque lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido angustiante de Razzle y Dazzle, mis cabras en el establo. Miré la hora. Las dos de la madrugada.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, subí a mi habitación a tomar mi rifle y al volver al pasillo, me encontré con Charlotte saliendo de su alcoba, asustada y en camisón. Nos miramos unos segundos, en estupor, en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que otro grito de las cabras nos espabiló. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, con Charlotte pisándome los talones. Salimos de casa y di un disparo al aire con mi escopeta. Si alguien estaba en los alrededores, con eso bastaría para que se alejara.

“Haz una ronda.” ordené a mi sombra, y sus ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Miré a los alrededores, con el rifle cargado y preparado, en caso de que alguien apareciera. Charlotte ya no estaba a mi lado. La busqué con la mirada y supuse a dónde se había dirigido.

Fui al establo con rapidez, donde Charlotte ya estaba ahí. Razzle y Dazzle se le acercaron, intentando resguardarse de lo que las había asustado y Charlotte las acariciaba con ternura.

“Ya, ya, pequeñas. Mamá está aquí. Todo está bien.” decía ella dulcemente, sin dejar de abrazarlas.

Algo me dio un vuelco en el pecho. La imagen de Charlotte consolando a esas criaturas se me hacía completamente encantadora. Con mano gentil, las acariciaba y susurraba tiernas palabras. Como una madre arrullaba a sus retoños asustados. ¿Por qué esa imagen podía llegar a conmoverme? ¿Qué hacía diferente mirarla acariciar a una cabra, que a una madre jugar con su hijo en el parque?

Cuando parecieron estar más calmadas, ella besó sus frentes y se puso de pie. Se giró a mirarme con expresión preocupada.

“¿Qué habrá pasado?” dijo.

“Ladrones.” dije con simpleza “Mi sombra los vio huir de aquí. Pero ya están lo bastante lejos como para que pretendan volver.”

“Me alegra que no se las llevaran.” dijo, mirando a las cabras.

“La desesperación puede llevar a las personas a hacer barbaridades.” dije, bajando mi rifle “Seguramente tendrían mucha hambre.”

“Ciertamente.”

El incómodo silencio volvió a aparecer entre nosotros. Di un suspiro. Hacía frío y Charlotte estaba descalza. El aliento gélido se notaba. Miré al cielo. Estaba comenzando a nublarse.

“Volvamos a casa, querida.” dije, comenzando a caminar.

La escuché cerrar el corral y seguirme.

Ya dentro de la casa, me dirigí a la cocina y puse la tetera. Charlotte me miraba expectante desde la puerta.

“Ponte frente al fuego de la chimenea, querida.” le dije “Tus pies te lo agradecerán.”

Sin replicar, se dirigió a la sala. Yo me quedé en la cocina hasta que el agua hirvió y serví dos tazas de café. Al de Charlotte le puse tres cucharadas de azúcar. Y me dirigí a la sala.

Charlotte estaba sentada en el sofá de dos cuerpos frente a la chimenea. Miraba el fuego con avidez. Me senté junto a ella y le ofrecí una taza de café. Ella me miró, un momento antes de tomarla.

“Gracias.” musitó.

“De nada, cariño.” dije de buena gana.

Bebimos, calentando nuestros gélidos cuerpos. La miré de reojo. Ella seguía mirando al fuego, con el borde de la taza tocando su labio inferior. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podríamos estar así. Ciertamente, existía la posibilidad de que ella se fuera y tenía métodos sobrenaturales para hacerla silenciar. Pero no me sentía cómodo en lo más mínimo someterla a ese tipo de tratos. Pero me estaba apresurando a los hechos. Aún tenía opciones para intentar recobrar la naturalidad de nuestra relación.

Me recliné hacia adelante y recargué los codos en mis muslos, mirando mi taza entre mis manos.

“Charlotte, querida.” dije, tratando de sonar casual “Me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme mañana a un lugar, antes de ir al mercado.”

Ella me miró sorprendida. Luego pareció bastante incómoda. Me reí con ganas.

“No, querida, no te digo que me acompañes a asesinar a nadie.” dije acomodando mis gafas.

Pareció relajarse un poco. La miré, divertido.

“¿Qué dices?” le dije, con ojos entrecerrados.

Pareció meditarlo un poco.

“Si usted quiere que lo acompañe, lo haré.” dijo con reservas.

“¡Espléndido!” exclamé, poniéndome de pie.

Ella dio un respingo. Me palmeé la frente.

“Por cierto, te tengo un regalo.” dije.

Me dirigí a la entrada y tomé una de las bolsas del local de Rosie.

“Espero que sea adecuado. Mañana probablemente llueva.” dije, extendiéndole la bolsa.

Revisó el contenido de la bolsa y sacó el abrigo rojo. Lo estiró y lo admiró con ojos brillantes.

“Espero que sea de tu agrado.” le dije, sonriendo.

Me miró un momento, antes de mirar el abrigo de nuevo.

“Muchas gracias, señor.” dijo quedamente.

“En el interior hay otras cosas que Rosie te envió.” dije “Pero te recomiendo que las revises en privado.”

Ella siguió mirando el abrigo. Al menos, podía sentirla un poco menos tensa. Me dirigí a la escalera y la miré desde ahí.

“Bueno, querida, mañana saldremos a las nueve en punto. Ahora, a descansar. ¡Buenas noches!”

“Buenas noches.” respondió, sin mirarme.

Reprimí un suspiro y me fui a mi habitación.

Me sumí en un sueño un poco más tranquilo que la noche anterior. No hubo pesadillas tormentosas, ni voces enterradas que querían llegar a mí. Lo cual agradecí al momento de despertar.

El sábado era uno de los mejores días de la semana. Podía permitirme un desayuno más tranquilo y ameno. Podía cocinar junto a Charlotte el almuerzo del día y salíamos al mercado durante la tarde. Podíamos permitirnos charlar en la Plaza del Congo sin apuros, y ver a los músicos y artistas ambulantes. Incluso algunas veces accedí a ir al cine con ella, aun cuando las imágenes sobre una pantalla no me eran del todo de mi agrado. Compartíamos el mismo sentido del humor y reíamos de buena gana de los mismos chistes y comentarios. Y en la noche, después de la cena, leíamos en la sala o cantábamos a dúo con las canciones que se transmitían en la radio.

Definitivamente, el sábado era un gran día, sin excepción.

Pero en esta ocasión tenía planes que distaban de una salida placentera.

Eran las siete de la mañana. Un poco más tarde de lo que regularmente me levanto el fin de semana. Me dirigí al baño para asearme. Me vestí lo mejor que pude y bajé a desayunar. Charlotte ya estaba ahí. Lista ya para salir, con el vestido rojo que le había regalado días atrás. Ella no tarareaba, mientras servía el café matutino y tampoco pareció notar mi presencia.

Me la quedé mirando en silencio desde la entrada de la cocina. Me gustaba ese vestido rojo. Hacía que Charlotte mostrara todos sus nobles y sensuales atributos, de una manera elegante y majestuosa. Como sólo una dama de porte podía hacerlo. Llevaba sus pantis nuevas, acentuando sus torneadas piernas en mallas negras. Me pregunté si también estaba usando el nuevo conjunto de prendas íntimas que Rosie le había mandado en la bolsa. Agarré el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos, con fastidio, para desechar ese pensamiento.

“Buenos días, señor Alastor.” dijo ella, con voz monótona.

“¡Buenos días, querida!” exclamé, con una gran sonrisa.

“Tome asiento, por favor. Su desayuno está listo.” dijo, poniendo tostadas en la mesa.

“Eres muy amable.” le dije, mientras me sentaba.

Se sentó junto a mí y comenzamos a comer. Nuevamente podía sentir la tensión del día anterior, como una enorme y gruesa pared invisible que ella establecía entre nosotros. Ella me ignoraba. Parecía encontrar más interesante las orillas medio quemadas de su pan, que levantar la vista para conversar conmigo. Comí de prisa y me puse de pie.

“¡Date prisa, querida! ¡O se nos hará tarde!” dije, de buen ánimo.

Ella me miró con reservas.

“¿A dónde vamos, señor?” dijo, finalmente.

Le sonreí ampliamente, estrechando los ojos.

“Al cementerio.” dije.

No escuché sus reclamos, ni sus inseguridades. Sólo me dirigí a la entrada y saqué mi abrigo nuevo de la bolsa de la boutique de Rosie y me lo puse, con toda la calma del mundo.

Charlotte llegó detrás de mí, con apremio.

“Señor Alastor, de verdad no creo que sea... prudente ir.” trató de excusarse.

“Tonterías, querida.” dije, girándome hacia ella “Necesito que me acompañes a ver unos asuntos pendientes.”

“¿En el cementerio?”

“En el cementerio.”

Parecía querer rebatir, pero inspiró hondo y descolgó su abrigo nuevo del perchero. Se lo acomodó y amarró a la cintura, con los labios apretados. No pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza. El abrigo le quedaba estupendamente. Rosie tenía razón: Charlotte ahora era toda una mujer. Una hermosa y elegante mujer.

Tomé el paraguas junto a la entrada y le ofrecí mi brazo.

“¿Vamos?” le invité, con una sonrisa.

Ella tomó mi ofrecimiento, sin mirarme.

Salimos de casa rumbo al tranvía con paso relajado. Era mejor hacer las cosas temprano. El camino de piedra y tierra estaba húmedo por el sereno. El cielo estaba gris por las nubes, que amenazaban con lluvia y nuestras pisadas eran lo único que rompía el silencio del tranquilo bosque.

Llegamos al tranvía y la multitud del día libre de muchos, era notablemente menos ante el evidente aguacero prometido. Charlotte se mantuvo pensativa y distante. No hice mayor esfuerzo en establecer una charla en el camino, que, seguramente, terminaría monologando. Así que al bajar del tranvía, nos mantuvimos en silencio por la calle. Yo, con la mirada altiva hacia el frente, y ella con la mirada en cualquier otro punto que no fuera sobre mí.

“¡Flores! ¡Lleve las flores para toda ocasión!” escuchamos a alguien que gritaba.

Me giré y era una señora de edad en un modesto carrito con diversos tipos de flores.

“¡Qué conveniente!” exclamé “Querida, elige las que más te gusten.”

Charlotte me miró con una ceja alzada.

“Es por una buena causa.” dije elevando los hombros “No podemos llegar con las manos vacías.”

Me miró con escepticismo, pero luego se giró y se puso a indagar entre las plantas.

“Pero qué pareja más bonita hacen.” dijo la señora.

“No somos una pareja, señora.” dijo Charlotte, con neutralidad.

Me reí entre dientes y miré a la incómoda anciana.

“Hemos tenido una mala semana.” le dije, en tono confidente.

La anciana abrió los ojos, para luego dar una tímida y desdentada risa.

Observé a Charlotte tomar un pequeño ramo de flores rojas con tintes naranjas.

“¿Segura que quieres esas?” dije, asombrado por la simpleza de la flor.

“Son bulbos de canna Lucifer. Las favoritas de papá. Él tenía muchos arbustos de ellas en la entrada.” dijo, con melancolía.

“Llevaremos esas, un ramo de narcisos amarillos y otro ramo de lirios, por favor.”

La anciana tomó el pedido con entusiasmo y envolvió con cuidado las flores en papel de diario.

Al momento de pagar, tomé una rosa blanca, la puse en el bolsillo de mi saco y le guiñé un ojo a la señora. Ella sonrió y se cobró también de esa flor.

Nos encaminamos nuevamente en dirección al cementerio. El lugar era incluso más lúgubre en un día tan gris. Las tumbas blancas, manchadas con la tierra por el descuido del tiempo, los monumentos de ángeles de yeso en posiciones de lamentos y sufrimientos ante las tumbas, le daban un tono extra de morbo al lugar. Las pocas personas que estaban en el camino, limpiaban los sepulcros y acomodaban flores para honrar a sus muertos.

Caminamos en línea recta por el camino principal del cementerio. A medida que íbamos avanzando, las tumbas se veían cada vez más apiladas y con mucho menos esmero en su construcción. Al punto de que algunas estaban completamente deterioradas, con el nombre gastado o totalmente borrado o destruidas por los saqueadores.

Charlotte me seguía expectante, y asumo que estuvo mucho tiempo sopesando lo que me dijo.

“¿A dónde vamos?”

“A ver a alguien muy especial.” dije.

Llegamos, entonces a un amplio terreno cercado. La cerca de malla metálica estaba llena de flores nuevas y otras secas, mensajes de amor y de lamento en papel, e incluso unos pocos juguetes amarrados a ella con retazos de tela, gastados y mugrientos. Del otro lado había una extensa área de tierra tan grande como tres campos de futbol. Tenía tablas a medio poner, sobre lo que, claramente, eran agujeros en el piso. Muchos agujeros en el piso. Unas pocas personas, de aspecto andrajoso se encontraban cerca de ahí, de rodillas y murmurando rezos.

“Es... ¿una fosa común?” dijo Charlotte asombrada.

“Así es, querida.” dije.

Le entregué los lirios que llevaba a Charlotte. Aparté el ramo de narcisos, retiré el empaque de papel de periódicos que tenía y lo comencé a acomodar en la malla metálica en silencio. Charlotte me observó, respetuosa, mientras hacía mi labor. Cuando acabé, no pude evitar sonreír con tristeza.

“En alguna parte de este lugar están los restos de mi madre.” dije, con mis manos en la espalda “Es lamentable no poder encontrar su cuerpo, aún con magia negra. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y sus huesos ya están hechos polvo.”

“Creí que los huesos tardaban mucho más en volverse polvo.” dijo Charlotte.

“De un pecador normal. Pero mi madre practicaba magia negra. Los huesos de una bruja no suelen dejar restos en el mundo de los mortales. Con un pacto con el más allá, se cobran de todo lo que fuiste en tu vida mortal.”

“¿Ella le enseñó...?” dijo ella con reservas.

“Lo básico. Sí.” dije, con simpleza “Aunque gran parte de lo que sé fue gracias a la investigación que hice por mi cuenta.”

Charlotte miró los narcisos en la reja.

“Ella debió ser una buena persona.” dijo.

Sonreí.

“Era una mujer espléndida. Pero a pesar de su gran conocimiento, a menos que fuese necesario, ella nunca hizo mayores sacrificios que pequeños animales de granja para sus conjuros.”

Acaricié uno de los pétalos de los narcisos.

“Sólo mató dos personas en su vida y en ambos casos fue por salvarme.”

Ella me miró con sorpresa.

“Matar personas te da facultades mucho más potentes en los hechizos por tiempo limitado o puedes guardar ese poder en reserva.” expliqué.

“¿No se puede revivir a un muerto?” dijo Charlotte, de pronto.

Me reí entre dientes.

“No, querida. Hay reglas hasta para la magia. Revivir a una persona aplica un precio bastante grande y en condiciones adecuadas.” expliqué.

“Sacrificios.” dijo con comprensión.

Sonreí ampliamente

“Para revivir a alguien se tiene un máximo de seis horas desde el momento de la muerte.” expliqué “Y que alguien esté dispuesto a sacrificar parte de su propio tiempo de vida para otorgarlo a la persona que va a revivir.”

Miré a Charlotte y parecía asombrada. Luego miramos el panteón por unos momentos de respetuoso silencio. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, no fue para nada incómodo ese momento. Tenía emociones encontradas. Por una parte, la inevitable nostalgia que me generaba el estar frente a la tumba de mi madre y, por la otra, la tranquilidad que sentía al estar compartiendo ese momento con Charlotte.

“Bueno, aún hay lugares por visitar.” dije, ofreciéndole mi brazo.

Ella lo tomó y recorrimos el camino de vuelta, dándole la espalda a la fosa común. Por suerte, no estaba lejos nuestro destino. Caminamos entre algunas tumbas antiguas, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde había bancas de piedra, acomodadas en un semi circulo. En el centro del claro había una pequeña escultura de cerámica de la diosa Tamis, con su inconfundible venda sobre los ojos. Mucho más blanca y cuidada que todas las demás esculturas que habíamos visto durante el día. La escultura desentonaba con el aspecto lúgubre del lugar. Las tumbas, con símbolos santos de la cristiandad, parecían repudiar con miradas frías a aquella pequeña figura de la diosa de la justicia. En la inscripción de la base rezaba: “Res non verba”.

“Hechos, no palabras.” dijo Charlotte a mi lado.

“Me sorprende que sepas latín, querida.” dije, interesado.

“Mi papá me enseñó.” dijo con simpleza.

La figura estaba abarrotada a sus pies de flores y cartas incrustadas entre sus dedos, en los pliegues expuestos, pero sobre todo, en los platillos de su balanza.

“¿Qué es esto?” dijo Charlotte, mirando la figura.

“Peticiones. Agradecimientos. Tributos.” dije, con indiferencia.

Tomé una carta y comencé a leerla con calma. Charlotte parecía perturbada.

“¿Qué hace?” dijo, molesta “¿No ve que todo esto es para una especie de deidad pagana?”

Me reí con fuerza.

“Tranquila, cariño, estas cartas son para mí.” le dije, con altivez.

Ella me quedó mirando, boquiabierta.

“Este es un pequeño monumento que las personas del pueblo han tomado como una forma de rendir tributo a la imagen de El justiciero.” expliqué sin mayor importancia “Usar a la diosa de la justicia como símbolo me parece bastante acertado, la verdad.”

Le acerqué la carta que estaba leyendo y se la entregué. Su semblante se ensombreció.

“Ya veo. ‘Gracias, Justiciero, por matar al asesino de mi hermana.’” dijo.

Tomó otra carta. Y otra más.

“’Por fin puedo dormir tranquila. Dios te bendiga justiciero. Vengaste el honor de mi hija.’”

“’Gracias por matar al asesino de mi esposo. Eres el héroe de nuestra familia.’”

“’Gracias por favor concedido.’”

Charlotte se quedó mirando las cartas unos momentos. Parecía estar meditando sobre aquellas palabras escritas por extraños, que adoraban la figura de un ser sigiloso que impartía justicia violenta, pero satisfactoria.

“Buenas tardes.” escuchamos a nuestras espaldas.

Me giré y vi a un anciano. Traía un ramo de margaritas y un osito de peluche maltrecho en las manos.

“Buenas tardes.” respondí, con cordialidad.

“Veo que también admiran al trabajo que ha hecho El justiciero.” dijo de buena gana.

“Así es, vinimos a mostrar nuestro respeto a tan noble servicio a la ciudad.” dije con una mano en mi pecho “Trajimos un ramo de lirios como ofrenda.”

Charlotte se tensó a mi lado.

“¿No es así, Charlotte?” le dije, giñándole un ojo.

“Oh, claro...” musitó ella.

Se agachó a la base de la estatua y puso ahí el ramo de flores blancas.

“Me alegra que así sea.” dijo el hombre agachándose también “Es el santo de todos los desprotegido de la justicia.”

Acomodó el ramo de margaritas y se enderezó.

“El justiciero me ha ayudado a encontrar algo de paz, desde que asesinaron a mi hija.” dijo el hombre con melancolía “No saben lo feliz que me hizo saber que acabó con los sujetos que abusaron de ella y mataron a su novio. Tenían tantos planes...”

El hombre dio un contenido sollozo y se limpió una solitaria lágrima de sus ojos.

“Oh, lamento que tengan que escuchar los delirios de un viejo.” dijo, con una sonrisa forzada.

“Descuide.” dijo Charlotte, conmovida.

El anciano puso el osito recostado en el pie de la figura.

“Espero que mi hija y su novio puedan al fin descansar en paz.” concluyó el anciano.

Se giró a nosotros, se excusó y se fue de ahí.

Miré a Charlotte. Su expresión me indicaba que tenía una pelea interna bastante grande. Miré al cielo nebuloso nuevamente. Algunas pocas gotas estaban comenzando a caer. Abrí el paraguas y me acomodé junto a ella.

“¿Vamos?” sugerí.

Ella asintió lentamente y tomó mi brazo. Nos dirigimos al sector del cementerio con las tumbas más grandes y elaboradas. Parecían pequeñas casas blancas con elegantes columnas que levantaban la cornisa de la entrada y pórticos con escaleras prolijas y estériles.

“Por aquí debería estar el mausoleo de tu familia, ¿verdad, querida?” dije, elevando una ceja.

“Si mal no recuerdo, había una fuente cerca de él.” dijo mirando a los alrededores.

Dicha fuente se encontraba un poco más adelante. Gracias a ella pudimos ubicar el mausoleo. Era una estructura claramente más grande y fina que las que la rodeaban. En la entrada había esculturas de intrincadas enredaderas ornamentadas, que recorrían toda la puerta. En la parte superior había un elaborado letrero, parte de la misma fachada que decía “Magne”. Nos acercamos a la reja y Charlotte miró el enorme y oxidado candado que nos impedía el paso.

“No hay problema.” dije y troné los dedos.

La cerradura se abrió limpiamente. Retiré el candado y abrí la puerta para permitirle el paso. Ella se tensó antes de entrar. La seguí.

Por dentro, el mausoleo de los Magne desplegaba la majestuosidad de la familia a la perfección. Los mosaicos de vidrio pintado en las ventanas superiores, permitían entrar luces multicolores en el interior. Las tumbas de la familia se encontraban apiladas en una pared en el fondo. Había dieciséis agujeros, de los cuales nueve estaban ya con ocupantes y una que parecía haber sido rota.

Una larga banca de mármol pulido estaba frente a las tumbas y enormes floreros de cerámica se acomodaban en cada esquina, con rosas marchitas desde hace mucho tiempo. Entre cada tumba había un pequeño macetero apegado a la estructura, para depositar flores también. Había una pequeña mesa a un costado de la habitación, con una biblia abierta en los salmos, con hojas amarillentas y humedecidas.

Charlotte se quedó de pie mirando las tumbas apiladas. Parecía estar incluso más pálida de lo normal. Puse una mano en su hombro y le sonreí para infundirle valor. Ella apretó los labios y se acercó a las dos tumbas que estaban más abajo y parecían las más recientes. Cada tumba tenía una placa de bronce con el nombre del difunto.

“¿Esas son?” pregunté, poniéndome junto a ella.

“Sí. Son las de mis padres.” dijo, con resignación.

Acomodó las flores que había traído en el macetero que estaba entre los sepulcros de ambos padres. Miró a las demás tumbas.

“Los de abajo son de mis abuelos y mis bisabuelos.” dijo apuntando. “A ninguno de ellos pude conocer.”

Se abrazó y miró las tumbas.

“Es extraño venir, finalmente.” dijo “Hubiese traído algo para limpiarlas. Están muy sucias.”

Me acerqué a la tumba rota. Parecía haber sido profanada a la fuerza, pero estaba vacía por dentro. Y por el orden en las que estaban, parecía que aquella tumba había sido de alguien que había muerto antes que sus padres

“¿Y esta de acá?” dije, señalando a la tumba rota, a un costado.

Charlotte frunció el entrecejo y miró más de cerca.

“No lo sé.” dijo.

Se acercó a investigarla bien.

“Creo que tiene algo adentro.” dijo y estiró el brazo lo que más pudo y sacó algo metálico y cuadrado.

Charlotte lo inspeccionó y soltó un chillido de horror. Lo soltó y eso dio un golpe en el piso.

Me apresuré a acercarme. Charlotte tenía la boca cubierta con sus manos. Recogí lo que había impactado tanto. Era una placa metálica como la que tenían las demás tumbas. Pero esta era se veía mucho más vieja y gastada, que las de sus padres. Y en la leyenda decía:

“En honor a Charlotte Magne, amada hija. 1910-1918.”

Miré a Charlotte, quien seguía demasiado impactada como para hablar.

“Esta es una placa con tu nombre.” dije, con mi mano sobre mi barbilla “¿No hay otras Charlotte en tu familia?”

Charlotte negó con fuerza y me miró. Parecía aterrada.

“¿Por qué hay una placa con mi nombre?” dijo, mientras retrocedía para tomar asiento en la banca de mármol.

Me senté junto a ella con la placa en las manos.

“No sé por qué te impacta tanto, querida.” dije con simpleza “Quizás tu tío te la tenía preparada para intentar matarte mucho antes.”

Ella me miró. Habia mucho miedo en sus ojos.

“Señor Alastor, toda mi vida mi tío me dijo lo mismo: ‘Charlotte Magne murió hace mucho tiempo’.” dijo de forma sombría “Nunca supe a qué se refería. Pero nunca me trató como una persona. Me mantuvo encerrada en la casa, me miraba como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar. Siempre me mantuvo vigilada. Me daba educación, para que la gente no hablara... Pero siempre me trató como si estuviera maldita.”

Se tomó la cabeza entre ambas manos y se encorvó. Demasiado abrumada para poder seguir hablando.

Entonces llegó a mí, como un rayo de luz. Una revelación. Todo encajaba.

Una placa antigua con el nombre de Charlotte. La prematura muerte de sus padres. La indiferencia y las palabras de su tío. La insistencia por el alma de Charlotte. El grimorio de los Magne.

Eso era. La respuesta. La maravillosa respuesta.

Me puse a reír. Me reí con fuerza. Fue una risa liberadora. Esa risa que se desprende de haber conseguido una solución que buscaste por tanto tiempo.

Recuperé el aliento y miré a Charlotte, quien me veía confundida y ofendida.

“Oh, siento que ahora veo las cosas con más claridad.” dije, e inhalé hondo.

Puse una mano en su cabeza y la miré de frente.

“Cariño, no tienes de qué preocuparte.” le aseguré “Lo que pasó con tu tío no debe ser una razón de tormento para tu alma. Y lo que diga esa placa no es más que una vil mentira.”

No se apartó de mi cuando puse una mano en su mentón.

“Estás aquí y ahora, y eso es lo que importa.”

Ella frunció el entrecejo y forzó una sonrisa.

“Supongo que puedo intentarlo.” dijo.

Le sonreí más ampliamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando las tumbas un par de minutos. El sonido de la lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente desde el exterior.

“Quisiera poder hablarles.” dijo de pronto.

“Inténtalo.” dije.

“Estoy segura de que considera iluso hablarles a las tumbas. Ellos no me escucharán.” susurró, molesta.

“¿Acaso tú no?” le dije, ladeando la cabeza.

Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Puse una mano en su hombro.

“Eso creí.” dije, satisfecho.

“Seguramente no me escucharán, pero quiero intentarlo.” dijo con determinación.

Entendí a qué se refería.

“Adelante, querida.” dije.

Ella se puso de pie. Tomó aire y elevó la vista.

“Hola, mamá. Hola, papá.” dijo en un susurro.

Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

“Papá, mamá, lamento no haber venido antes.” dijo mirando a los sepelios “De verdad discúlpenme por no haber tenido las agallas. Pero de verdad ha sido muy difícil estar sin ustedes. Las cosas en casa se pusieron muy feas para todos desde que el tío Miguel se quedó a cargo. Y yo tampoco llegué a tener la oportunidad de manejar la finca para demostrarles a todo el mundo, que no todos los Magne somos iguales. Aunque probablemente yo lo habría hecho mal... Sin la ayuda adecuada, probablemente habría estado perdida. Aún los necesitaba mucho cuando se fueron.”

Se tomó un momento y continuó.

“Quizás ya estén enterados, pero ahora vivo con el señor Alastor. Él me salvó la vida y me dio un hogar. Como el que no sentía que tenía desde que ustedes se fueron. Él es una muy buena persona y me hubiese encantado que lo conocieran. Estoy segura de que se habrían llevado muy bien.”

Inspiró hondo y se calmó antes de volver a hablar. Apretó los puños.

“He aprendido a hacer muchas cosas con él. Aprendí a cocinar y a cuidar de los animales de granja. Me hubiese gustado que vieran las cosas que hacemos en su taller de taxidermia o que probaran el Jambalaya que ahora puedo preparar...”

Por un momento, deseé que ellos pudieran escucharla.

Se quedó callada y luego se giró para mirarme; como pidiéndome permiso.

“Mi mamá me cantaba una canción cada noche.” dijo de pronto “Aún la recuerdo con claridad. La adaptó con mi nombre.”

“Sería adecuado cantarles mientras duermen.” dije, sin mirarla.

Ella se quedó callada. Limpió una solitaria lágrima de sus ojos y tomó aire para cantar.

**Fais dodo mon petit Charlotte,**

**J' t'apprendrai à filer la laine,**

**Fais dodo mon petit Charlotte,**

**J' t'apprendrai à fair' des sabots.**

**Fais dodo mon petit Charlotte,**

**Tu n'iras jamais à l'école,**

**Fais dodo mon petit Charlotte,**

**J' t'apprendrai tout ce qu'il en faut.**

**Fais dodo mon petit Charlotte,**

**Tu sauras cultiver la terre,**

**Fais dodo mon petit Charlotte,**

**J' te donn'rai voiture et chevaux.**

**Fais dodo mon petit Charlotte,**

**J' te donnerai-z-une bon époux,**

**Fais dodo mon petit Charlotte,**

**Un beau jour t'auras des marmots.**

Acabó la canción con dificultad, entre gimoteos.

“Los amo.” concluyó, con esfuerzo.

Se limpió las lágrimas. Inspiró hondo varias veces para calmarse. Yo me mantuve de sentado, mientras miraba su figura, espaldas a mí. Supuse que era un momento el cual no quería ser interrumpida.

El encuentro de Charlotte con sus muertos era algo que todos deseamos evitar. Una visión a un pasado donde la vida era más simple, rodeada de personas que la adoraban, pensando en que su futuro sería brillante, y que de pronto era interrumpido por la realidad y lo efímero de la existencia. Por eso prefería mantenerme al margen de lo banal. Me concentraba en cosas más importantes que hacer y sacar provecho en mi tiempo sobre la tierra. Después de todo, ser un pecador tenía consecuencias y no me interesaba merecerlas pronto.

Cuando Charlotte lanzó un último y largo resoplido, y se palmeó las mejillas, me puse de pie para ubicarme a su lado.

“¿Te sientes mejor?” dije.

“La verdad un poco.” dijo abrazándose a sí misma “Nada hará que vuelvan los muertos de la tumba. Pero al menos puedo estar segura de que puedo aprovechar mi vida cuanto pueda y hacerlos sentir orgullosos, donde sea que estén.”

“Oh, estarían orgullosos de ti, querida.” le dije sonriendo.

Se giró y me miró con ojos brillantes. Llenos de melancolía, pero con un matiz de esperanza. Sonrió. Después de dos días, finalmente me dio una sonrisa sincera. Y no sabía cuánto la extrañaba.

“Gracias por venir conmigo, señor Alastor. Nunca me hubiese atrevido a venir sola.” dijo con resignación.

Me reí entre dientes. Saqué la rosa blanca de mi solapa y la acomodé en el florero, con el ramo que Charlotte.

“Continúas subestimándote.” dije.

“Además... tengo que hablar con usted.” dijo, bajando la mirada.

La miré con atención, expectante. Ella elevó el rostro para mirarme. Podía ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero sobre todo mucha determinación.

“Señor Alastor, quiero que entienda algo: yo no le tengo miedo a usted.” dijo con firmeza.

Me sorprendió la claridad de sus palabras. La forma en que me lo dijo, mirándome a los ojos, sin titubear.

“Todo lo que ha hecho desde que lo conozco, no es más que ser usted mismo.” continuó “Usted nunca me ha hecho daño, me aceptó en su casa y me enseñó a ser mucho más independiente. Creo que desde que era niña no me había sentido tan feliz, y ya no tengo miedo de ser yo misma. Me incita a cantar y a hacer lo que me gusta y me llena el corazón.”

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

“Y no quiero perder eso.” dijo mirándome nuevamente.

No pude evitar parpadear de la impresión. Me reí por lo bajo.

“Cariño, mi intensión nunca ha sido que las cosas estén tensas en casa.” dije, alzando una ceja.

Tomé uno de sus mechones y jugueteé con él entre mis dedos.

“Tu alma es rara y rica para los espectros.” dije “Pero una dotación surtida de almas humanas lo compensa bastante bien.”

Le sonreí con malicia.

“No puede culparme por la impresión que me dio saber eso y ver todo lo que ocultaba.” dijo frunciendo el ceño.

“Ciertamente.” dije sin darle mucha importancia.

“Y casi me llevan para devorar mi alma.” dijo, molesta.

“Puntualicemos que fue por tu propia curiosidad.” dije soltando su cabello.

“Aún hay cosas que tengo que preguntarle.”

“Y las responderé en medida que yo las considere conveniente.” dije elevando las cejas.

Estaba enojada. Adorablemente enojada. Y me sentía infinitamente complacido al ver su ceño fruncido.

Me incliné hacia su rostro y acaricié su mejilla.

“Que no te quepa duda que seguiré con mis actividades clandestinas, mi querida Charlotte.” le dije, entrecerrando los ojos “Es una labor social que me apasiona.”

Apretó los labios antes de continuar.

“Lo que usted hace con su labor de El justiciero... lo mantendré en secreto.” dijo con resignación.

“No lo dudé un segundo.” dije, ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Se retorció las manos y se mordió el labio.

“Ser el Justiciero es una labor solitaria.” le dije.

“No tiene que serlo... después de todo, se convirtió en El justiciero para protegerme.” dijo contrariada.

“No tenía contemplado que te enteraras. No es una información que todos pudiesen manejar sin querer sacar provecho de eso.”

Pareció ofenderse por mi aseveración.

“Como su sirvienta debo cuidar de que sus actividades se queden en el anonimato, señor.” dijo con cautela “Mi sentido del deber con usted es muy fuerte. Cuidaré de que nadie más lo sepa.”

Con el entrecejo fruncido, se remojó el labio inferior.

“A pesar de ser sólo su asalariada, me preocupo mucho por usted.” concluyó.

Puse un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Elevé su barbilla con mi mano.

“Oh, cariño, ya eres parte de mi familia.” dije, sonriendo ampliamente.

Parpadeó por la impresión y me sonrió conmovida. Luego lanzó una pequeña risa.

“Gracias, señor Alastor.” dijo, feliz.

Sentía la tensión aligerarse entre nosotros. Aquella coraza que Charlotte se había puesto, pareció desprenderse de ella y sentí una oleada de tranquilidad en el pecho. Su sonrisa era sincera. Sus ojos transmitían entusiasmo nuevamente. Por fin las cosas volvían a su equilibrio. Charlotte volvía a ser la misma y su espléndida energía comenzaba a irradiar de ella, otra vez.

“Extrañaba hablar con usted.” dijo de pronto.

“La verdad es que los monólogos agotan después de un tiempo.” le dije.

Ella se rio. Y, luego, sonrió.

“Sé que aún me estoy acostumbrando a la idea. Pero... a pesar de todo, puedo asegurarle de que me gusta vivir con usted.”

Abrí mucho los ojos por la impresión. A ella le gustaba compartir su vida conmigo a pesar de todo.

Actué sin pensar. Dejé caer el paraguas de mi mano. Tomé a Charlotte de los hombros y me incliné hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos. Fue un beso interrumpido, a medio camino, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban, nuestras narices se rozaban, sin que nuestras bocas terminaran de juntarse. La electricidad en ese sutil contacto fue abrumadora. Cuando recuperé la noción de lo que estaba haciendo, recogí el paraguas y me erguí. Le di la mejor sonrisa que pude y carraspeé.

“Entonces... ¿qué harás con esa placa?” pregunté con soltura.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su expresión era de completa estupefacción. Dio un repentino respingo. Parecía no atreverse a preguntar por lo que acababa de ocurrir y yo evitaría cualquier pregunta al respecto.

“Oh, ehm...” musitó.

Tomó la vieja placa y la volvió a meter dentro de la tumba rota.

“Supongo que tiene razón. Esa placa miente.” dijo, con seriedad.

“No suelo equivocarme.” dije, arrogante.

Se giró para mirarme y resopló de agotamiento, con una media sonrisa.

“¿Nos vamos a casa, cariño?” le dije, ofreciendo mi brazo.

Ella se agarró de mi gancho y nos pusimos en marcha. Salimos del mausoleo y cuidamos de poner el candado nuevamente en su lugar. Lloviznaba débilmente y accioné el paraguas para resguardarnos del agua.

Recorrimos el camino empedrado del cementerio, con dirección a la salida. Muchas personas comenzaron a retirarse, dejando sus ofrendas de flores en sus respectivas tumbas.

Charlotte seguía cabizbaja. Temía haberla asustado por mi arrebato. Miró a los alrededores para comprobar que estábamos solos antes de hablar.

“¿Señor Alastor?” dijo ella con timidez.

“¿Sí, querida?”

“¿Cómo hace para nunca llegar a casa con sangre en su ropa?” dijo pensativamente “Matar a alguien debería dejarlo...”

“¿Completamente empapado?” terminé por ella.

Ella asintió con reservas.

Por toda respuesta, le entregué el paraguas, saqué un cuchillo de mi bolso y me hice un corte en un dedo. Ignorando la cara de espanto de Charlotte, dejé caer un par de gotas sobre mi abrigo nuevo.

“Así de simple puedes limpiar la sangre humana, querida.”

Chasqueé los dedos y las gotitas se evaporaron. Pareciera que nunca estuvieron ensuciando la tela. Charlotte estaba fascinada.

“Es un sencillo conjuro. De no ser por él habría tenido muchos problemas al pasear por la ciudad totalmente manchado de rojo después de cada asesinato.”

Me reí con fuerza.

“¿Sólo con sangre humana?” dijo intrigada.

“Así es.”

Resopló.

“Ojalá sirviera con la sangre de venado. Así no tendría que remojar su ropa cuando sale a cazar.”

Me reí de buena gana.

“Sería muy útil, ciertamente. Pero no. Sólo limpia la sangre humana.”

Llegamos a la calle y nos dirigimos en camino al tranvía. La soledad de las calles, producto de la lluvia, nos permitía hablar en voz baja sin llamar la atención.

“¿Y utiliza los mismos cuchillos de la taxidermia en sus víctimas?”

“Sólo el que uso para desollar. Tiene muy buena hoja.”

“¿Y cómo los encuentra si están prófugos? Ni la policía los ha podido ubicar.”

“Es fácil, si preguntas a las mismas sombras.”

“¿De verdad nunca nadie ha podido verlo? ¡Es increíble!” decía asombrada.

“Oh, me adulas demasiado, querida.”

Ella tenía una curiosidad insaciable y yo no tenía reparo en responder todas sus preguntas. Me sentía extrañamente cómodo. Nunca había tenido interés en compartir este tipo de detalles con alguien, pero hablarlas con Charlotte le daba un nuevo enfoque a las cosas.

La rápida aceptación de Charlotte a mis actividades me tenía intrigado. Hasta cierto punto, sentía que ella se emocionaba con la idea de que yo matara criminales. Como una especie de héroe de la ciudad. Aun cuando yo mismo la puse en peligro al principio y el hecho de que fuera constante en mis asesinatos para salvarla de los espectros.

El viaje en el tranvía fue aglomerado y apretado. Quienes habían salido y fueron atrapados por la llovizna, se apresuraban por llegar luego a sus hogares. Mantuve a Charlotte cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

Caminando a casa por el bosque. La llovizna había cesado y el camino estaba lodoso. Sugerí a Charlotte que se mantuviera aferrada de mi brazo, en caso de que pudiera resbalarse.

“Te seré sincero, querida. Creí que no querrías volver a hablarme luego de saber las cosas que hago.” dije.

Ella me miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Un viento frío movió nuestros abrigos.

“Es difícil acostumbrarse, la verdad.” confesó “Pero después de hoy, creo verlo desde una perspectiva diferente.”

La miré de reojo.

“Las víctimas de los maleantes ejecutados, señor, no fueron los únicos que salieron heridos. E intento ponerme en el lugar de las personas a las que ayudó.”

Cerró un poco más la mano en mi brazo.

“No sólo es la victima de aquel asesino o abusador quien fue afectada. Sino toda su familia. Padres, hermanos, amigos, que se ven atados de manos porque la justicia es lenta y limitada. Y al final, quienes cometen crímenes se mantienen impunes, para seguir haciendo fechorías. Viviendo en total libertad y con ganas de seguir perpetrando más horrendos crímenes contra inocentes.”

Apretó los labios.

“Pero existe El Justiciero. Una persona que ejecuta a los hombres y mujeres que viven al margen de la ley, y creen haberse salido con la suya. El Justiciero los caza y venga el nombre de los inocentes caídos. Eso le da tranquilidad a quienes lloran a sus muertos.”

Sonreí.

“Tu descripción me hace sonar como un villano de una novela.” dije elevando una ceja.

Ella se quedó callada, mirando el camino antes de responder.

“Pero, aunque usted asesina maleantes por motivos egoístas, el bien que hace a la comunidad y a todos los involucrados, como consecuencia de eso, es superior. Y juzgarlo por eso sería... injusto.”

“No tienes que adular tanto mi trabajo, querida.” dije, divertido “Recuerda la razón por la cual comencé todo esto.”

“Para protegerme.” sentenció.

Guardé silencio. La abrumadora verdad, aceptada por ella me tensó completamente.

“Creo en las segundas oportunidades.” dijo con firmeza.

Me reí entre dientes.

“¿Acaso me estás dando una segunda oportunidad?” dije, con malicia.

“Bueno, si a usted no le interesa...” dijo, aparentando inocencia, mientras se miraba las uñas con indiferencia.

Me reí. De manera sincera y fresca.

Oh, esta chica.

“Déjame pensarlo.” dije, recuperando el aliento.

Ella sonrió con resignación.

Comenzaba a sentirme mejor. Volver a sentir la esencia de Charlotte sin esa agobiante distancia, era realmente placentero.

Llegamos a casa, finalmente. Dejamos los zapatos y los abrigos húmedos en una silla frente a la chimenea. Charlotte puso algunos leños en ella y de un chasquido la encendí.

“Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso.” dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Me reí entre dientes.

Preparamos un rápido estofado para el almuerzo, y al momento de sentarnos a comer, conversamos de manera fluida y natural. Y me sentí tranquilo. La paz que me brindaba hablar con ella sin distancias. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Pero aún tenía un par de pendientes de urgencia.

Terminamos de comer y Charlotte se puso a lavar los trastes. La observé hacer su labor mientras tarareaba. Como hacía días no lo hacía.

Me puse de pie.

“Cariño, hay algo que tenemos que hacer para concretar nuestro pequeño secreto.” dije, con las manos en la espalda.

“¿De qué se trata?” dijo con curiosidad, mientras se secaba las manos.

“Acompáñame a la sala.” ordené.

Ella me siguió, obediente.

“Espera aquí.”

Fui a mi estudio, dando zancadas. Tomé un cuaderno, un sobre y un lápiz de grafito de mi escritorio.

Charlotte seguía de pie y con un ademán de mi mano, la invité a sentarse. Nos acomodamos en el sofá de dos cuerpos, y le entregué una libreta y un lápiz.

“Esto es muy simple, cariño.” dije con seguridad “Sólo debes anotar un sencillo escrito donde juras nunca decirle a nadie sobre mis justos exterminios y mis actividades con el más allá.”

Le sonreí ampliamente y ella miró el papel.

“¿Es necesario, señor Alastor?” dijo dolida “Yo no sería capaz de decirle a nadie sobre... lo que hace.”

“Oh, estoy seguro de que no hay una intención de por medio, mi dulce Charlotte.” dije tocando la punta de su nariz. “Pero es sólo por precaución. Si llegasen a interrogarte alguna vez, serás capaz de mentir la ignorancia más sincera sobre el tema.”

Pareció meditarlo unos momentos, antes de mirarme.

“Bien... Me parece bastante justo.” concluyó.

Sonreí. Ella escribió en la libreta, rasgó la hoja y me la entregó. Leí con detenimiento:

“Yo, Charlotte Magne, juro solemnemente nunca revelar la identidad del señor Alastor como El Justiciero o sus tratos con el más allá.”

“Con eso bastará.” dije, satisfecho.

Doblé la hoja y la guardé en el sobre. Luego se lo entregué.

“Ya casi está listo. Sólo falta un detalle.”

Saqué mi cuchillo favorito desde el bolsillo interno de mi chaleco y lo saqué de su funda. Charlotte se tensó de inmediato. No pude evitar reírme entre dientes.

Le extendí el cuchillo y ella me miró confusa.

“Tienes que hacerte un corte en la lengua, querida.” expliqué “Luego, con la sangre que salga, debes sellar el sobre y es todo.”

Apretó los labios y tomó el cuchillo con manos temblorosas.

“¿Es necesario...?” trató de protestar.

“Sólo si quieres que el conjuro funcione.” le dije con sorna.

Ella miró el cuchillo con determinación e inhaló hondo, para agarrar valor. Sacó la lengua y enterró la punta afilada en ella. Charlotte crispó la cara por el dolor, pero no cerró la boca. De la herida, la sangre escurría libre por su lengua, hasta combinarse con su saliva.

Ver su sangre me remeció por dentro, sorpresivamente. Un intenso deseo por probarla me invadió, como un instinto desquiciado y poderoso. Una palpitación conocida y caliente comenzó a generarme incomodidad en la entrepierna. Ese tipo de abultamiento me había sorprendido con bastante frecuencia en el último tiempo, y la única constante en todas esas oportunidades era por la presencia de Charlotte.

Cuando se cortaba el dedo mientras preparaba las verduras. Al verla tocando el piano con manos diestras, dejando la piel de su cuello y hombros expuesta en su ceñido vestido rojo. El ardiente beso que me dio noches atrás, confundiéndome con alguna ensoñación impura, que despertaba a su femineidad latente. O la reciente visión de Charlotte en camisón, y el glorioso y quemante toque de sus dedos manchados con mi sangre, mientras curaba mis heridas. Sus ojos gritaban, suplicaban, anhelantes por ser tomada aquella vez. Totalmente a mi merced. Y de no haber sido por mi deplorable condición de ese entonces, habría sucumbido a su plegaria.

Y cada vez era más difícil resistirse. Y casi me rendí a ella en un arrebato, en el mausoleo Magne.

Tragué duro. Cerré los puños con fuerza y hundí mis uñas en las palmas. Mis descarrilados pensamientos me estaban dejando en evidencia.

Ella tomó el sobre y empapó el sello con su sangre. Luego lo cerró. El color difuminado del carmesí empañó el blanco del papel. Charlotte me lo entregó y yo le sonreí. Lancé el sobre al aire y se consumió en llamas hasta no dejar más que cenizas.

“Ya está, cariño.” le dije “Nuestro secreto está a salvo. Sólo procura no volver a indagar en lo que no quieres saber.”

Me reí con fuerza y ella sonrió con resignación.

“No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?” le dije sonriente.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Me miró con ojos expectantes y labios apretados.

Elevé una ceja.

“¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?” dije con malicia.

Frunció el ceño, con molestia.

“Oh. Te duele.”

Ella asintió y se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, con nerviosismo.

Entonces lo vi. La sangre de su reciente corte, se había escurrido y escapado por su boca. Sus labios entreabiertos parecían estar pintados por el más exquisito tono de rojo que alguna vez vi. Podía ver parte de sus dientes, también teñidos de carmín. Guiado por la curiosidad, acerqué mi pulgar a sus labios, retiré unas cuantas gotas rojas y me las llevé a la boca. Ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y sus mejillas enrojecieron. El sabor salado de su sangre era intenso, electrizante, como una ambrosía adictiva. Volví a pasar mi pulgar por su boca y lamí la sangre que había recolectado.

Miré a Charlotte. Ella tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza en su regazo, agarrando la falda de su vestido. Estaba tensa y con los ojos brillantes. Respiraba pesadamente. Oh, mi dulce Charlotte. Eras un libro abierto para mí. Quería ver qué tipos de otras caras podías hacer. Qué otro tipo de gestos y sonidos podría generar en ti. Elevé su mentón con mi mano y me acerqué a su cara. La miré con ojos entrecerrados y ella no se movió.

El olor a sangre de su boca me golpeaba la nariz. Saqué mi lengua y arrastré la punta por todo su labio inferior. Ella temblaba al toque húmedo, pero no se apartó. Seguí con mi inspección con más confianza. Pasé mi lengua por su labio superior. La salinidad de su sangre y el dulzor de su saliva comenzaban a mezclarse. No estaba satisfecho todavía. Indagué un poco más adentro. Deslicé mis manos por sus mejillas y la aproximé a mí. Apegando mis labios a los suyos. Mi lengua se abrió paso por su boca hasta chocar con la suya. No dejé de mirar sus expresiones en ningún instante.

Ella estaba nerviosa, sus ojos me lo decían. Pero me miraba anhelante y devota. Entregada a mis avances. Movía mi lengua rozando la suya, en un jugueteo insidioso y mojado. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que ella me correspondiera con tímidos toques, que respondían a mi llamado. Estaba haciéndome cosquillas. Pasé la punta de la lengua por la herida, que estaba cerrándose. Puse una de mis manos, firmemente, en su nuca para impedir que se alejara. Ella cerró los ojos y sólo se entregó. Invadí su boca sin tapujos. Aproveché de lamer todos los remanentes de sangre que quedaban dentro. Fueron minutos de indagación profunda. Donde el aire comenzaba a faltar y nuestras bocas se volvían cada vez más hambrientas.

Me aparté un poco de ella. Con la respiración agitada, pero consciente de lo satisfactorio que había sido. Ella seguía con la boca entreabierta, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rojas. Me sentía perdido al mirarla. Sin pensarlo mucho, acaricié su pómulo con mi pulgar, con torpeza.

¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Qué era esa necesidad desesperante de querer tenerla tan cerca de mí, que la distancia entre nosotros no existiera?

Besarla no estaba dentro de mis planes. Francamente, conocerla no había estado dentro de mis planes. Creía tener la vida más o menos trazada, para hacerla lo más manejable a mi merced y capricho. Tomando las decisiones adecuadas, tendría todo bajo control. Pero poco a poco ese plan se fue desvirtuando y saliendo de su carril, por aquella mujer con la que me gustaba compartir mis días. Y ahora tenía en frente, implorándome algo que me había reprimido mucho tiempo.

Llevado por la emoción y la lujuria, volví a besarla. La besé muchas veces en los labios y ella me besada de vuelta, con entusiasmo. Mantenía el agarre de su cara firmemente entre mis manos. Eran besos casi desesperados, apremiantes, acumulados en el tiempo. Besé sus labios, sus ojos, su frente, sus mejillas. Y Charlotte hacía lo mismo. Besaba mi cara vigorosamente, con adoración, acunando mis mejillas. Desvié mis besos hasta su cuello, donde ella lanzó un gemido sonoro y profundo. La abracé con fuerza, apegué mi nariz bajo su mandíbula e inhalé el aroma natural de su piel, mezclado con su sudor. Abrí la boca y apegué mi lengua a su yugular. Ella dio un respingo y se atrevió a poner sus manos en mi espalda. A medida que besaba su cuello, ella se aferraba más a la tela de mi chaqueta.

La dureza de mi erección estaba llegando a límites dolorosos. Tenía que hacer algo con ella. Mi cuerpo me estaba gritando que necesitaba unirme al suyo. Deslicé mi mano por su espalda y bajé el cierre de su vestido. Ella gimió cuando la parte delantera quedó expuesta sólo por su nuevo sostén. En un ademán innato, ella intentó cubrirse, pero retiré sus manos con firmeza y la empujé para que quedara acostada en el sillón, quedándome a horcajadas sobre ella. Tomé el cuchillo con el que se había hecho la herida en la lengua. Deslicé la afilada hoja por debajo de la unión central del brasier, entre ambos pechos y lo dejé ahí. Entonces, ella me miró. No había miedo en su mirada. Era expectación pura. Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada.

Con el último atisbo de cordura y recato que me quedaba, pude hablar.

“No haremos nada que no quieras, Charlotte.” dije, ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa y me sonrió con complicidad.

“Me gusta el peligro, señor Alastor.” susurró con seguridad.

Esa sola frase lo desencadenó todo, sin retorno. De un solo tirón corté el centro de su nuevo brasier. Sus pechos quedaron libres de esa maldita cárcel. Podía verlos con atención. Suaves, redondos, blancos y expuestos. Era muy diferente a la primera vez que los vi en aquel bosque; donde me habían generado incomodidad, en vez del quemante deseo por tocarlos.  
Charlotte me miraba callada, impaciente y entregada. Su cuerpo de diosa estaba quieto y expuesto. Dando su consentimiento a ser arrebatado de su pedestal por un pecador.

¿Había realmente cabida para las palabras cuando habíamos llegado a un acuerdo tácito con nuestras acciones?

De un movimiento rápido, me monté sobre ella y comencé a chupar sus pezones. Ella de inmediato comenzó a gemir sin recato y, lejos de molestarme, me incitó a continuar. Besé, mordí, rasguñé, apreté y chupé sus pechos. Antes completamente blancos, ahora tenían ligeras marcas rojizas que indicaban mi paso. Pero Charlotte sólo suspiraba con placer. Ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, invitándome a no parar.

La besé nuevamente en los labios. De forma salvaje y torpe. Nuestra falta de experiencia se veía compensada por nuestro entusiasmo. Ella luchaba con los botones de mi chaleco y camisa. Llevé una de mis manos hacia abajo y acaricié la longitud de sus piernas envueltas en medias hasta sus muslos. Masajeé sus firmes nalgas con las palmas abiertas, apretándolas, masajeándolas enérgicamente y disfrutando de la suavidad de su juventud. Hundí mis uñas en su carne. Y sin mirarlas, sabía que les había dejado una marca rojiza. Charlotte jadeaba por el deleite y el dolor.

Ella logró quitarme los botones de la camisa hasta la mitad y me abrazó, posesiva y hambrienta. Besando, lamiendo y chupando mi cuello y pecho. La mezcla del reciente dolor y su aroma, me hizo soltar un suspiro de placer.

Sentía que había tenido mucha paciencia. Una admirable fuerza de voluntad para no haber hecho eso antes. Pero saberla fiel a mí, incluso en estos momentos, me había sobrepasado. Me había dado el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para tomar lo que ella me ofrecía desde hace tanto. Con cada mirada cargada, cada sonrojo, cada movimiento de cadera y en cada canción. Me había estado invitando a que tocara su cuerpo sin escrúpulos y yo lo había estado evitando.

Acaricié sus pómulos con fuerza con mis pulgares, mientras no dejaba de besarla. De morder sus labios, de llenarme con su aliento.

No era un experto en el tema, pero sabía bien a dónde tenía que llegar. Levanté su falda hasta la cintura y miré su nueva ropa interior color escarlata. Miré a Charlotte y su cara estaba completamente roja. Cubría su boca con su mano. Y por un momento, pareció avergonzada por lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero antes de que llegara a los remordimientos, bajé mi rostro a la altura de sus bragas y toqué su zona privada con el dedo, por sobre la tela. Húmedo. Totalmente empapado. Guiado por la curiosidad y la excitación, tomé sus bragas y, de un tirón, las deslicé por sus piernas, hasta retirarlas y dejarlas caer a un lado del sofá. Charlotte me miraba con vergüenza, pero expectante.

Entonces, separé sus rodillas y la vi. Su vagina rosa y con vellos rubios. Era increíble cómo tantos hombres suspiraban e incluso cometían actos atroces, sólo por llegar a esa parte de una mujer. Pero en mi caso nunca me fue de interés aquel gusto morboso, casi retrógrado por la cantidad de mujeres a las que toman y presumirlo con sus pares. Antes de que Charlotte llegara a mi vida, los placeres carnales me tenían sin cuidado. Pero ahí estaba yo, mirando con adoración aquella parte prohibida, mojada y lasciva de mi dulce Charlotte.

Me incliné sobre ella y saqué mi lengua. De inmediato, Charlotte dio un respingo y un gemido ahogado. Lamí con vigor y sin tapujos. Puse mis manos en sus muslos y los separé firmemente, para que los espasmos de sus piernas no me interrumpieran en mi labor. Me sentí especialmente interesado por una pequeña protuberancia que generaba violentas sacudidas en Charlotte, cuando pasaba la lengua por ahí. Experimenté un poco más con ella. Usando mis dos pulgares, separé un poco más de la suave carne que lo rodeaba y lo ataqué con lamidas brutales.

Estuve entretenido haciendo eso. Deleitándome de aquel sabor raro y exquisito. Sosteniendo los muslos de Charlotte, para impedirle interrupción alguna. Hasta que los gemidos de Charlotte se convirtieron en gritos desvergonzados. Comenzó a retorcerse con más violencia.

“Se... señor Alastor. Algo... Algo viene... yo...” intentó decir, entre jadeos.

En ese momento, su espalda se arqueó y se mordió el antebrazo para menguar el poderoso grito de gloria que salió de su garganta. Fue un grito de victoria pura. Sus piernas temblaban sin control por los espasmos. No dejé de lamer aquel bendito botón de carne que había hecho a Charlotte gritar tan maravillosamente. De su vagina comenzó a fluir más líquido, el cual lamí con anhelo y gustoso.

Oh, ambrosía de una diosa.

Cuando dejó de moverse, levanté mi vista. Charlotte me miraba, sonrojada y con la boca entre abierta. Respiraba muy agitada, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Su mirada seguía llena de deseo. Me levanté hasta ella y la besé, con el reciente sabor a ella misma en mi boca. Ella atacó mi boca con su lengua, con fiereza y me tomó de las mejillas con fuerza. Al igual como aquel beso robado en el pasillo noches atrás.

Pero hubo algo que me desconectó de la realidad. Un simple acto que no sabía que se atrevería a hacer: Ella me mordió el labio con fuerza. El escozor me hizo reaccionar de manera arrebatada y bestial.

La miré medio segundo, antes de profundizar más el desenfrenado beso. Entonces me erguí, me desabroché el cinturón y bajé la bragueta de mi pantalón con rapidez. Me detuve antes de bajar mi ropa interior. Charlotte me miraba expectante. Ansiosa. Emocionada. Tomé una inspiración y bajé mi calzoncillo.

Charlotte abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y la vergüenza. Que no dejara de mirar mi miembro viril me causó una cierta satisfacción irracional y primigenia. Tomé su mano y la guie para que lo tocara. Sus suaves manos apretaron con timidez la circunferencia de mi pene. Parecía fascinada por la solidez palpitante y cálida del cuerpo. Observaba con fascinación la cabeza expuesta y mojada, por el prepucio retraído.

Miré su cara de emoción, al empezar a mover mi mano por sobre la suya, dándole permiso para que siguiera con ese mismo ritmo. Su tacto gentil me hizo sentir expuesto, mientras oleadas de placer me llegaban cada vez que ella bombeaba. Me tuve que recargar en el respaldo del sillón y lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Charlotte seguía, impasible, en su labor.

Ella tomaba confianza, haciendo movimientos cada vez más seguros, sin importarle que la palma de su mano comenzaba a estar manchada del semen, que salía desde la punta. Y yo comenzaba a enloquecer ante esa nueva y estremecedora sensación.

Pronto, sentí que estaba en un límite peligroso. Algo que necesitaba salir.

Tomé la mano de Charlotte, y la aparté de un movimiento rápido. La miré, con la respiración agitada, por unos momentos. Ella se veía molesta. La había interrumpido en su tarea. Tan servicial como siempre. Se las arreglaba para verse completamente adorable incluso en una situación así.

Entonces, tomé sus piernas y las elevé, dejando su mojado coño expuesto. Tomé mi pene y con algo de dificultad lo puse en su posición. Di un último vistazo a su rostro sonrojado y lujurioso.

Entonces, entré en ella. Desgarrando, abriéndome paso por su estrecho, húmedo y cálido pasillo, sintiendo la sangre caliente de su virginidad manchando mi miembro. Separé un poco sus piernas y vi nuestra unión. Su sangre roja, brillante, gloriosa, brotaba libremente desde su zona más sagrada, ahora profanada. Su pureza había sido arrebatada por mí. Miré a Charlotte. Veía dolor en su expresión crispada. Pero no sólo dolor. Era placer. Del más puro y descarado. Con una desesperación casi animal que nos invadía, por unir nuestros cuerpos. Esa visión desconectó el último atisbo de racionalidad que me quedaba y mi locura por ella se manifestó.

Con un impulso bestial, comencé a embestirla. Sin misericordia y torpemente, mientras encontraba mi ritmo. Charlotte jadeaba con cada golpe de mis caderas. Sus pechos bamboleándose al compás. Quería seguir. Quería sentir todo de ella. Nada importaba en ese estado de frenesí. Maravillado de cómo ella apretaba mi pene, sus piernas abrazaban mi cintura, su sangre se combinaba con sus intensos fluidos, sin importarnos manchar el sofá. Escuchando sus gritos de súplica, su jadeos indecorosos y obscenos en mi oído. Me pedía que no parara. Esos sonidos eran una melodía dulce y salvaje que sólo yo tenía derecho de escuchar de ella. Mi propio dolor al sentir sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, mientras ella me abrazaba con fuerza, queriendo apegar más sus senos a mi pecho desnudo, me incitaba a seguir. Todo era perfecto.

Finalmente, no aguanté más. Y sabiendo lo que venía, rápidamente, saqué mi miembro de ella y lancé un grito ahogado y brutal. Mi cuerpo se removió en un fantástico estremecimiento, caliente, hormigueante y liberador que nubló mis pensamientos, destruyendo toda compostura. Dejé fluir mi poderoso orgasmo, desvergonzadamente, sobre Charlotte. Manchando sus pechos, su vientre y su vestido rojo con mi semen.

Necesité unos momentos para recuperar el aliento. Si esta era la sensación que me había prohibido por haber ignorado las señales que Charlotte me había mandado durante varios meses, debía reprocharme con severidad. Sentía que había perdido tanto tiempo.

Sonreí más ampliamente. Me incliné hacia ella y aparté un mechón de pelo de su frente sudada. Apegué mi frente a la suya y nos miramos.

“Aún no estoy satisfecho, cariño.” le susurré.

Aún con la respiración agitada, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TERMINÉ. AL FIN TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO. 
> 
> Alastor, eres un HDP tan dificil de indagar XD 
> 
> Ya. Disfrútenlo uwu  
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19
> 
> Mi fanpage en facebook https://www.facebook.com/angelus.da.9/ 
> 
>   
> ¡Van los links de las canciones! 
> 
> Little White Lies: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNHZZ-gUV6I 
> 
> Bert Lown - Loving You The Way I Do: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KCTOEt7NSI 
> 
> Parlez-moi d'amour: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVuUhT9tFeY 
> 
> Fais do do mon petit Pierrot (la letra está adaptada a tiempos modernos) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=is5Wrc-Pu7M 
> 
> Por cierto, AMEN ESTE MINICOMIC COMO YO LO AMÉ! https://www.facebook.com/groups/583901615520178/permalink/616870408889965/?__xts__[0]=68.ARAw2XUEgC50a0IXe_9oC4JRj14Y5prlSzD_y_s7dvBLZXdvPLsXxfX3Smcx3HSWmcl2OFMLuEkNmdW81TWnE64rLdwv_V1_QGNNzbyOhx8N7XTnwftx1ZzFeqoIdPxRBWMNkdV6jp5__ExbYdgxa5Cj_zhg_m-B4DIO8sdKDy_77wnqiwB_9uZXfiUMrbRFPo4jOrlj-e50V8LdiUqM5jtT18DlUtT_bRwJLR2oJV0br7w-XKHZaqUpMwP5Ksl7hBHLcO5ZGGT4gh3M5IOnlOENGc1eLQbrBJw0TWytlbgVI4XQ7uj3oD2e-6axw4ZCMwKlPSS4tLbJ670bETNnA3sSmg&__tn__=K-R


	12. Un niño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En los días que vinieron.

El suave respirar del señor Alastor me hacía cosquillas en mi coronilla. Me moví un poco y miré su rostro, con cariño. Era increíble que, aún dormido, él podía mantener una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Suspiré feliz. Me gustaba verlo dormir. Era algo que deseé admirar durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de haber vivido dos años cruzando el pasillo, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar.

Era la madrugada del día viernes y mi quinta noche durmiendo con él. Desde el día domingo que no había ido a dormir a mi propia habitación. El aroma de la cama del señor Alastor era maravilloso. Tenía algo especial que me hacía sentir plena y protegida. Me apegué más a su cuerpo, apretando mis pechos desnudos a su cálido torso y sonreí, embelesada. Me sentía tan cómoda y calientita acurrucada a su lado, que no quería pensar en que pronto el despertador tocaría, anunciando una nueva jornada. Desde que compartimos la cama no había vuelto a despertar con aquella agobiante sensación de frío que me duraba todo el día.

Me puse a pensar un poco en cómo, sutilmente, las cosas habían llegado a este punto. Había sido una semana de verdad extraña, novedosa y excitante. Cerré los ojos para deleitarme en mis memorias de días atrás.

*******

El día sábado anterior, al volver del cementerio y luego de cerrar el pacto de silencio con un conjuro, el señor Alastor me besó. De manera apasionada y voraz. Como no se había atrevido a hacerlo en el mausoleo de mi familia, y como yo sólo había imaginado en mis más descarados pensamientos. Había sido un beso anhelado, ardiente y húmedo. Con el sabor de mi sangre predominando en nuestras bocas. Todo era nuevo, vertiginoso, incitante. Me dejé amar por sus manos y su boca. Él me acariciaba casi con desesperación. Besé su cara con fervor. Deseando que mi adoración por él quedara clara.

Fue una sorpresa cuando me bajó el cierre del vestido y me recostó en el sofá. No pude evitar quedarme estupefacta. ¿De verdad mis plegarias serían escuchadas? ¿Realmente él quería hacer aquel acto tan íntimo conmigo y por el cual yo había estado esperando en secreto?

Estaba nerviosa. Por mucho que había anhelado algo así, mis nervios comenzaron a llenarme de dudas. ¿Estaría yo a la altura de la situación? ¿Le agradaría mi cuerpo marcado con cicatrices en la espalda? En él se veían excitantes, no obstante, en el cuerpo de una mujer, no debería ser atractivo.

Pero cuando sacó el cuchillo y lo puso en la unión de mi brasier, sentí una emoción poderosa que me invadía y disipó mis inseguridades. Un deseo y añoranza casi incontrolable por él se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Me sentí motivada, completamente, por el amor y el hambre intenso por tocar su piel. La visión de mi adorado señor Alastor, saliendo de la compostura que tanto cuidaba a diario, con una mirada de deseo que rozaba en lo demencial. Jadeante y ansioso. Era como la visión de un imponente e irresistible demonio.

No nos movimos. Sentí la helada hoja del cuchillo, peligrosamente cerca de mi piel, mientras él estaba pidiendo mi autorización de cortar mi brasier.

“No haremos nada que no quieras, Charlotte.” dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Me conmovieron tanto sus palabras. Él seguía pensando en mi consentimiento. Aun cuando era mucho más fuerte que yo y podría haberlo hecho a la fuerza sin problemas. No podía decirle que no. No quería decirle que no. Deseaba tanto estar con él desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad.

“Me gusta el peligro, señor Alastor.” susurré con seguridad, con una sonrisa.

De inmediato, cortó el brasier de un tirón. La liberación de mis pechos fue majestuosa. Ni en mis sueños más osados lo imaginé tan apasionado. Me sentía maravillosa. Amada. Deseada. Creía que no podía sentir más plenitud que verlo mordiendo y besando mis pechos. Pero no fue nada en comparación a cuando retiró mis bragas y sentí la viscosidad de su lengua contra mi zona más íntima. Los estremecimientos que me generó fueron algo nuevo, poderoso, hasta el punto en que me dio miedo. No creía que pudiera sentirse mayor placer que ese. Pero me equivoqué. Sólo había pasado un par de minutos desde que él comenzó con su labor, para empezar a sentir que algo venía. Como un fuego voraz y devastador que se expandía por mi cuerpo. Una sensación gloriosa que me inundó y tensó la espalda. Se nubló cada pensamiento racional que tenía, debilitó mis piernas, me hizo gritar y retorcerme de las oleadas de placer que me llegaban. Cuando esa breve pero intensa sensación terminó, quedé sin aliento. No sabía qué había sido eso, pero me había encantado. Había sido tan liberador y satisfactorio, que estaba segura que debía tener un nombre.

Pero las cosas no habían terminado ahí. Oh, no. Apenas empezaban.

Pude verlo. Su nerviosismo. Sus ansias por avanzar. Me presentó su miembro, justo antes de dudar si liberarlo o no de su ropa interior. Era fascinante. Mi curiosidad era superior a lo cohibida que me sentía. Había visto esa parte de los hombres únicamente en los libros de ilustraciones de anatomía de papá. Y fue de mucha ayuda leer a escondidas las novelas de mi tía Magda, durante mi adolescencia. Poseía libros de temática rosa como “Cumbres borrascosas” y “Orgullo y prejuicio”. Pero también tenía títulos polémicos como “El amante de Lady Chatterley” y “La autobiografía de una pulga”, los cuales guardaba celosamente en una vieja estantería, para que mi tío no las encontrara. Pero yo sí sabía dónde estaban. Con base a lo que leí, yo podía sacar mis conclusiones. Sabía que su pene debía entrar en mí y sabía que eso sería placentero para ambos. Tomó mi mano y me invitó a tocarlo. Con cariño, sabiendo que era delicado, mantuve un ritmo constante. Deleitándome en los maravillosos sonidos que hacía, claro signo de que le gustaba.

Finalmente, me interrumpió en mi labor y lo miré molesta. Se inclinó hacia mí. Había llegado el momento. Fui paciente y entregada. Permitiendo que se acomodara y se sintiera seguro para comenzar. Yo había decidido que él sería al único a quien le permitiría llegar a mí de ese modo. Mantuve las piernas abiertas, dándole la bienvenida a despojarme de mi castidad. Y así lo hizo. Él entró en mí, desgarrando mi virginidad de un solo movimiento. Ser invadida completamente por él, mientras me miraba con anhelo, había sido increíble, estrecho y doloroso. Acaricié su espalda y besé las cicatrices de su pecho, en el sofá.

En un principio, no negaré que fue incómodo. Pero, el dolor de tenerlo dentro comenzó a menguar, paulatinamente cuando ya tomó un ritmo. Me sentía eufórica. Mientras él agarraba mis nalgas con posesividad, mientras me embestía. Quería ser suya con todo mi ser. Lo abracé susurrándole en su oído que no parara. Entonces, poco después, se separó de mí y lanzó un grito ahogado, casi como el gruñido de una bestia. Su cara tenía la expresión del cúlmine triunfal de un rey. Fue, entonces, que me manchó el cuerpo, con lo que, después me explicó, que era su semen. Y si soltaba eso dentro de mí, quizás podría dejarme encinta. Esa decisión me pareció bastante sabia de su parte.

Mientras lo miraba recuperarse, por un maldito segundo sentí terror. Creí que él se pondría de pie, se arreglaría la ropa y haría como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. Pero cuán equivocada estaba.

Se inclinó hacia mí y apegó su frente a la mía y me miró con ternura.

“Aún no estoy satisfecho, cariño.” me había susurrado.

Y sola esa frase fue el comienzo de varios días intensos.

Aquella tarde de sábado estuvimos teniendo intimidad casi sin detenernos. Nos habíamos movido a su habitación, para mayor comodidad. Aprendí cosas de mí misma y cosas de él, que nunca hubiese imaginado, en esas horas de pasión. A él le gustaba ser dominante y eso me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho. Saber que podía hacer y deshacer conmigo cuanto quisiera, parecía encantarle. Experimentando posturas. Llegando a nuevos niveles de plenitud, que nunca había sido capaz de imaginar. Descubriendo que el dolor limitaba con el territorio del placer, cuando descubrí que él gustaba golpear mis nalgas mientras me llenaba. Y eso me encantaba. Sentir esa necesidad de tocarnos, escudriñando en puntos que pudieran hacernos gemir. Oh, sus gemidos de placer. Me hacía sentir tan poderosa saber que podía hacerlo generar esos sonidos. En especial, disfrutando de un punto débil que le encontré: sus orejas. Eran muy sensibles. Le encantaba que las acariciara y susurrara en su oído. Eso lo enloquecía.

Terminamos cuando el sol ya se había ocultado. A ninguno de los dos se le pasó la cena por la cabeza. El señor Alastor se quedó dormido, ya exhausto. Lo miré con cariño, maravillada por cómo ese hombre me había hecho sentir. Besé su frente y me retiré de su habitación. No quería presionarlo, ni incomodarlo si se viera despertando junto a mí.

Volví a mi propia habitación. Me acomodé en mi cama, desnuda, agotada pero feliz. Estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme el pijama.

Desperté el día domingo muy temprano. Y de inmediato supe que nada de lo vivido había sido un sueño. Mi cansancio se manifestó con dolor muscular. Mi desnudez, las marcas de las uñas y chupetones rojos con tintes morados sobre mi piel, me recordaban lo arrebatadoramente ardiente de nuestro encuentro el día anterior. Sentía una extraña mezcla de agotamiento corporal y de satisfacción.

¡Realmente había pasado! ¡Realmente había tenido intimidad con el señor Alastor! ¿Cómo debería hablarle? ¿Seguiría todo como si nada o algo cambiaría entre nosotros?

Con la cabeza hecha un lío, me fui a dar un baño antes de ir a hacer el desayuno. El potente olor combinado de sus fluidos y los míos era bastante difícil de ignorar.

Mientras estaba en el agua, pude pensar con tranquilidad. ¿Qué pasaría si al encontrarme con él en el desayuno, se excusara por lo que había pasado? ¿Podría vivir tranquilamente ignorando todo lo que habíamos vivido el día anterior? Y ahora que no era virgen, ¿significaba eso que los espíritus tendrían menos interés por mi alma?

Sin llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria, me vestí y bajé para preparar el desayuno. Mientras me ponía el delantal, escuché el sonido de los pasos del señor Alastor en el segundo piso. Ya estaba despierto. Mi estómago me dio un vuelco. Tuve que tomar algunas respiraciones antes de volver a concentrarme en preparar la mesa.

Estuve atenta a cualquier ruido, hasta que finalmente lo escuché volver a su habitación después de salir del baño. Necesitaba calmarme y me dirigí a encender la radio. Pasé por varias estaciones. Algunas sólo eran ruido blanco, por el horario de domingo. Pero llegué a una que sí estaba transmitiendo. Volví a la cocina, mientras escuchaba algunos anuncios de detergente y ropa de varón a la moda. Al poco rato, estaban tocando "You are the cream of my coffe”.

La música me tranquilizó mientras comenzaba a tostar el pan y no pude evitar comenzar a tararear la melodía. A pesar de mis nervios, me puse a cantar.

**You have a great way**  
**An up-to-date way**  
**Of telling me you love me**  
**It gives me such a thrill**  
**I know it always will**

**My head is turning**  
**And just from learning**  
**Your estimation of me**  
**And as for you, I'll say**  
**I feel the self same way**

Saqué el pan del tostador, sin dejar de mover las caderas, y los puse en un plato.

**You're the cream in my coffee**  
**You're the salt in my stew**  
**You will always be my necessity**  
**I'd be lost without you**

**You're the starch in my collar**  
**You're the lace in my shoe**  
**You will always be my necessity**  
**I'd be lost without you**

Me giré para poner el plato del pan en la mesa y vi al señor Alastor, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Sonriendo con complicidad y comenzó a cantar la siguiente estrofa.

**Most men tell love tales**  
**And each phrase dovetails**  
**You've heard each known way**  
**This way is my own way**

Se acercó y tomó mi mano para hacerme girar y dejarme caer en su brazo. Yo me reí.

**You're the sail of my love boat**  
**You're the captain and crew**  
**You'll always be my necessity**  
**I'd be lost without you**

Comenzamos una improvisada danza en la cocina. Y la risa era espontánea entre ambos. Él siguió bailando conmigo, alrededor de la mesa en un vals juguetón. Cuando el coro se repitió, comenzamos a cantar a dúo.

**You are the cream in my coffee**  
**And you are the salt in my stew**  
**You will always be my necessity**  
**I'd be lost without you**

Me dio un par de giros, sin dejar de sonreír.

**You are the starch in my collar**  
**And you are the lace in my shoe**  
**You will always be my necessity**  
**Oh, I'm wild about you**

**You give life savor**  
**Bring out its flavor**  
**So this is clear, dear**  
**You're my worcestershire**

**You're the sail of my love boat**  
**You're the captain and crew**  
**You will always be my necessity**  
**I'd be lost without you**

Terminó completamente la melodía. Nos habíamos detenido y yo le sonreí.

“Buenos días, cariño.” me dijo, sonriente.

“Buenos días, señor Alastor.” respondí.

“¿Descansaste?”

“Un poco. La verdad aún me duele el cuerpo.” dije, sonrojándome y quitándome el delantal.

“Uhm...” musitó el con interés, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

“¿Y usted?” le pregunté, poniendo agua caliente en las tazas.

“Estupendamente, querida.” dijo con malicia, poniendo su barbilla en su mano “Creo que nunca me había sentido tan satisfecho al despertar.”

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y me senté.

“Me alegra saberlo, señor.” dije, poniendo el azúcar en mi café.

Lo escuché reírse entre dientes. Me miraba atentamente mientras revolvía mi café.

“¿Qué pasó con la osadía de ayer, cariño?” dijo, insidioso.

Apreté los labios. Se estaba burlando de mí.

“Supongo que esa Charlotte aún está dormida.” le dije, con una sonrisa tímida.

Él se rio y yo me relajé un poco.

“Por cierto, dado que ayer no fuimos al mercado tenemos que ir hoy o nos quedaremos sin suministros para la semana.” dijo, más animadamente.

“Tuvimos que volver antes, por la lluvia.” concordé.

“Bendita lluvia.” dijo él, y sorbió de su café, con tranquilidad.

Mordí mi pan, tensa y un poco molesta. Si su intención era ponerme incómoda, lo estaba logrando. Lo miré de reojo. Él me miraba con una expresión burlona y pícara. De verdad parecía disfrutar ponerme nerviosa.

Inspiré hondo y me armé de paciencia. Sería un largo día.

“Bien, entonces está dicho.” dijo, tomando una tostada “Te ayudaré con el aseo, para terminar rápido. Después de todo, fui coprotagonista del desastre actual de mi habitación.”

Lo miré con fastidio por ese comentario y él me dio su mejor sonrisa, fingiendo falsa inocencia.

“Bien, así acabamos antes.” dije, con altivez.

Él se rio por lo bajo.

Terminamos el desayuno y nos dispusimos a hacer el aseo. Con él ayudándome, las cosas eran más sencillas. Lavé los trastes, mientras él iba a alimentar a los animales. En poco rato ya teníamos casi todo listo. Me dirigí a la sala con el agua nueva del florero de los narcisos y, luego de quitar el polvo de las repisas y estantes de libros, me dispuse a ordenar el resto de la habitación. Sólo entonces, noté algo en el suelo. Lo recogí y vi, con horror, que se trataba de mi ropa interior del día anterior. Lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi delantal, esperando que el señor Alastor no hubiese notado mi desvergonzada prenda a la mitad de la sala.

Luego me acerqué al sofá para esponjar los cojines. Y fue cuando vi la mancha café de sangre seca mezclada con nuestros fluidos, en uno de los almohadones. De verdad habíamos hecho un desastre. Tomé el cojín con un sonrojo, pensando en qué hacer para quitar la mancha. En ese momento entró el señor Alastor a la habitación. Él se acercó a mí, tronó los dedos y las manchas desaparecieron de la tela. No quedaba ni remanente de los fluidos secos, ni de la sangre.

“Oh... ¿También funciona con otros... líquidos corporales humanos?” dije, asombrada y nerviosa.

“La verdad me sorprende tanto como a ti.” dijo poniendo su mano es su barbilla “Nunca había tenido la necesidad de limpiar algo más que sangre.”

Acolché y acomodé el cojín en su lugar. No pude evitar pensar en el primer encuentro del día anterior. Me estremecí al recordar la intensidad de los besos y las caricias en ese sofá, y de cómo me había hecho sentir.

“¿Algún pensamiento te distrae, cariño?” lo escuché, decir muy cerca de mi oído.

Me sobresalté y me giré hacia él, nerviosa.

“¡Vamos a arreglar su habitación! ¡Se nos hará tarde para el mercado!” dije en voz alta y me dirigí escaleras arriba, con la escoba en mano.

Me reprendí por divagar de esa manera. Pero siendo sincera no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Y me fastidiaba que él pareciera divertirse a costa de mi nerviosismo. Aunque una parte de mí estaba aliviada. Él no negaba el encuentro del día anterior. Ni tampoco parecía sentir algún tipo de remordimiento.

Suspiré. Me avergonzaba reconocer que yo no estaba satisfecha. Quería volver a tener intimidad con él. Esa extraña necesidad de querer tocarlo, se había convertido en una sed quemante por el deseo. Pero debía ser cauta y reprimir mi entusiasmo. Presionarlo podría generar algún tipo de rechazo de su parte al que no quería arriesgarme.

Abrí la ventana de la habitación, para ventilar. Un extraño olor que combinaba nuestras esencias humanas estaba en el ambiente. El aire frío sería suficiente para que se disipara. Tomé las frazadas y las estiré hasta los pies, dejando las sábanas expuestas. Me entró el pánico al ver las blancas sábanas con manchas secas de líquido transparente. Después de entender mejor la anatomía masculina, me incomodó darme cuenta de cómo es que Angel y sus comensales mancharon tanto el piano después de sus encuentros.

El señor Alastor entró en ese momento y de puso de pie junto a mí. Entendiendo la situación, tronó los dedos y las manchas se evaporaron.

“Parece que hubo bastante entusiasmo aquí ayer.” dijo, insidioso.

Resoplé con frustración y sacudí las sábanas.

“¿Algo te molesta, cariño?” dijo, divertido.

“No.” dije secamente.

“Tu expresión me indica lo contrario.”

Tomé aire y lo miré.

“La verdad sí. Estoy un poco nerviosa.” confesé.

“¿Oh? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el desenfrenado encuentro que tuvimos ayer, querida?” dijo, con soltura.

“Parece que sólo quiere burlarse de mí...” mascullé, indignada.

De verdad no sabía qué me estaba pasando. Me sentía sumamente alterada. No pensaba en nada más que hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, pero al mismo tiempo me avergonzaba que él estuviera tan tranquilo al respecto. ¿Era yo la única ansiosa por más? ¿Acaso no tenía esas desesperantes ganas de tocarnos, como yo las tenía? Seguía tan irritantemente relajado y parecía disfrutar de mi incomodidad ante el tema, que me fastidiaba.

Me abracé a mí misma y suspiré. Me inspeccionó por unos momentos antes de hablar.

“Cariño, si es porque te arrepientes de haber...” comenzó, con una nota de seriedad.

Abrí los ojos y me giré a él, rápidamente.

“¡No me arrepiento!” lo interrumpí, espantada “¡No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó ayer, señor!”

Me miró con sorpresa y deleite. Acercó una mano a un mechón de mi cabello y jugueteó con él.

“¿Entonces cuál es el problema?” dijo.

Tomé aire para calmarme.

“Es sólo que no sé cómo actuar ahora...” dije, muy nerviosa.

“No deberías estar intranquila. Seguiremos con la vida como todos los días.” dijo con simpleza.

Me mordí la lengua. Yo no quería seguir así. Quería decírselo. Quería volver a besarlo cuando yo quisiera. Tocarlo cuando se me antojara. Era humillante cómo me sentía presa de mis instintos y mi cuerpo, alterándome cual hembra en celo, sin dignidad por su recato ni sus principios.

“Pero sería de mucha utilidad que me dijeras si deseas que ocurra un evento como el de ayer en un futuro próximo...” dijo con mirada seria.

Lo miré con ojos brillantes y decididos.

“¡Sí quiero!” dije, firmemente. “No sabe cuánto.”

Lo sentí. Su sorpresa a la sinceridad de mis palabras lo tomó con la guardia baja. Vi su sonrisa tensarse. Su postura cambió y carraspeó, desviando la mirada. Entonces lo entendí. Esa tranquilidad y sus bromas sobre lo que habíamos hecho, no eran nada más que una fachada de lo nervioso que él sentía también. Me alegré por eso.

“Eres... muy directa, cariño.” dijo, incómodo.

Bajé la mirada, avergonzada.

“Nunca había hecho algo así, ni me había sentido así antes.” dije.

Él me miraba con atención.

“Y me encantó cómo me hizo sentir, señor Alastor.” sentencié “Y espero que se haya sentido bien usted también.”

“Oh, no tienes idea de cuan placentero fue para mí, cariño.” me dijo, cerrando los ojos con altivez.

Sonreí, feliz.

“Creo que lo tiene más que claro por la sangre, pero yo era virgen, señor.” dije retorciéndome las manos.

“Tampoco es que yo haya hecho algo así antes.” dijo, elevando los hombros.

“¿Usted tampoco...?” dije, mirándolo sorprendida.

“Exacto.” dijo.

No pude evitar sonreír de júbilo. La tensión que sentía se había aligerado al saberlo tan nervioso como yo. Me sentí feliz; yo había sido su primera mujer. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no debería extrañarme que así fuera. A pesar de su edad, el señor Alastor era inalcanzable para todos, todo el tiempo. Y aunque tenía un rico círculo de amistades, nunca invitaba a nadie a casa, ni mucho menos tenía pretendientes. Y saber que me había regalado algo tan valioso en su vida, me hizo sentir especial.

Él no me había dicho que me amaba, y la verdad no me hacía falta en esos momentos. Sólo quería seguir estando con él. Vivir mis días a su lado. Compartiendo risas y canciones. Sintiendo su ardiente toque sobre mi piel. Siempre estando a su lado.

“Me encantó todo lo que pasó ayer, señor.” dije, envalentonada “De verdad no quisiera que haya sido sólo por una vez...”

Por su expresión, él estaba de acuerdo.

“Sólo espero que no piense mal de mí ahora...” murmuré.

“¿Por qué habría de pensar mal de ti?” dijo, con una nota de incredulidad.

Sentía mi sonrojo extenderse.

“Usted es mi jefe, así que no quiero que piense que soy una mala mujer...” dije en voz baja.

Él se rio a carcajadas. Se puso una mano en la cara, tratando de menguar su risa, pero necesitó unos momentos para calmarse. Luego me tomó de los hombros y me miró. Parecía aliviado.

“Ay, querida, de ninguna manera podría pensar eso de ti.” dijo, con una ceja alzada.

Me soltó y se irguió.

“¡Bueno! Será mejor ordenar aquí.” dijo, animadamente “¡Ya es hora de ir al mercado!”

Entre los dos, estiramos y acomodamos su cama. Recogí la ropa que había quedado tirada del día anterior.

“Te espero en la entrada, cariño.” dijo animadamente.

Me dirigí al cuarto de lavado. Puse la ropa en el canasto y bajé al vestíbulo. Él me estaba esperando con mi abrigo y un canasto de mimbre.

Nos encaminamos en dirección al tranvía. El frío característico después de una lluvia se sentía en el ambiente, junto con el olor de tierra húmeda. Pero yo estaba feliz, muy cerca del señor Alastor y tomada de su brazo.

Después de un aglomerado viaje en tranvía llegamos al French market. Era un sitio siempre lleno de movimiento y gritos, ofertando sus productos. Personas de diferentes tonos de piel tenían sus puestos de fruta, vegetales, semillas, especias, tubérculos y raíces, e incluso pequeños animales como pollos y conejos. El olor, resultado de la mezcla de todo eso, era bastante picante y espeso en la nariz. Pero no todo era tan pintoresco; abundaban los pordioseros que pedían limosna en sus andrajosos harapos, y los niños que jugaban descalzos entre los puestos, robando alguna que otra fruta.

Compramos de lo que teníamos escaso en la cocina. La lista incluía azúcar, aceite de oliva, cebolla, pimientos, apio y algunas especias como ajo, tomillo y laurel. Me compré mi loción de manos, para evitar el desgaste de la piel al lavar los trastes y la ropa. Y compramos dos paquetes de pan en rodajas para la semana.

En el ambiente se escuchaba la alegre melodía de “Please” de Bing Crosby, desde una radio.

**Oh, Please**  
**Lend your little ear to my pleas**  
**Lend a ray of cheer to my pleas**  
**Tell me that you love me too**  
**Please**  
**Let me hold you tight in my arms**  
**I could find delight in your charms**  
**Every night my whole life through**  
**Your eyes reveal that you have the soul of**  
**An angel white as snow**  
**How long must I play the role of**  
**A gloomy romeo?**  
**Oh, Please**  
**Say you're not intending to tease**  
**Speed that happy ending and please**  
**Tell me that you love me too**

**Your eyes reveal that you have the soul of**  
**An angel white as snow**  
**How long must I play the role of**  
**A gloomy romeo?**  
**Oh, please**  
**Say you're not intending to tease**  
**Speed that happy ending and please**  
**Tell me that you love me too**

Fue una compra rápida y bastante rutinaria. Lo único diferente, fueron los precios estaban un poco más altos que el fin de semana anterior, lo cual me pareció bastante extraño.

“Es por la sequía.” me explicó el señor Alastor “Este año será muy malo para los agricultores.”

Una vez salimos del mercado ya pasaba de medio día. Él me invitó a almorzar en una cafetería cercana, para ganar tiempo y no tener que cocinar al llegar. Ambos comimos estofado de res, conversando de buena gana sobre la reciente noticia del Tratado de no agresión Germano-Polaco, que se había mencionado en las noticias hace unos días.

“¿Cree que durará esa alianza, señor Alastor?” pregunté.

“Hitler será un patético hombrecillo, pero ha sabido jugar bien sus cartas.” comentó él “De seguro seguiremos escuchando mucho de él durante algunos años.”

Rato después, al momento del postre, reíamos del desorbitante valor que tenían algunas piezas de arte. Le conté de aquella vez que fui a ver la Mona Lisa en el Louvre, cuando era niña junto a mis padres.

“Corrí, buscándola por los pasillos y ahí estaba ella. ¡Era demasiado pequeña!” exclamé “¡Una mierda sobrevalorada! Con sus ojos de tiburón muerto. Recorrí miles de kilómetros sólo para ver su hermosa sonrisa... ¡y era fea!”

El señor Alastor escupió un poco de su café, por la risa explosiva que tuvo que contener. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta, mientras se seguía riendo.

“¡Ya me lo imagino!” dijo, apenas, entre risas.

“Y nadie pudo explicarme por qué todo el mundo estaba tan obsesionado con ella.” continué con una sonrisa exasperada “¿Dónde estaban sus cejas? ¡Y su rostro parecía el de un cadáver hinchado!”

Él seguía desternillándose de risa. La gente lo miraba con reproche, pero a él poco parecía importarle. Le tomó unos momentos calmar un poco su risa.

“Una mierda sobrevalorada, definitivamente.” dijo, recuperando el aliento.

Me encantaba hacerlo reír (cuando esa era mi intención). Lo vi recomponerse a duras penas y me sonrió. Sacó otra servilleta y comenzó a limpiar el café que había derramado. Luego recostó su barbilla en su mano y me quedó mirando. Me tensé en mi lugar y toqué mi rostro, pensando que algo del pie de manzana me había manchado.

“Por cierto, cariño, estaba pensando, tal vez sea hora de que cambies tu guardarropa.” dijo, con soltura “Las prendas de hace quince años no son adecuados para ti.”

Eso no lo esperaba.

“Oh, pero no ha sido algo que me urja. Estoy la mayor parte del tiempo en casa.” dije, nerviosa. “Y la verdad ya he ahorrado suficiente para comprarme zapatos y unos vestidos, sólo que no he tenido tiempo.”

Lo que el señor Alastor me pagaba siempre lo recibía con bastante resistencia. Siempre consideré que todo lo que él hacía por mí era suficiente. No me cobrara la estadía, ni la comida que consumía. Que me cuidara todo el tiempo, ir juntos en nuestras salidas, cantar y bailar, compartir pasatiempos y risas. Todo eso ya me parecía suficiente retribución para lo que yo hacía en casa. Pero él insistía en pagarme desde el principio.

“Ahora tenemos tiempo.” dijo, con soltura.

“¿Ahora?” dije espantada “Pero no traje mi dinero y...”

“Oh, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso.” dijo, con una amplia sonrisa dentada.

Se puso de pie para ir a pagar en caja lo que habíamos consumido, sin darme oportunidad de protestar.

Salimos al poco rato del restaurant. Él llevaba la cesta de mimbre en un brazo y en el otro estaba yo. Me mordí el labio al verlo caminar tan tranquilamente. De verdad me sentía incómoda.

“Señor, llegando a casa le pasaré todo lo que gaste.” dije firmemente.

Él se rio.

“Oh, querida. Es un regalo.” dijo él, con curiosidad.

“No me sentiré cómoda si usted lo paga...” dije, con aprensión.

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró, con malicia.

“Te lo debo por haber cortado tu nuevo brasier ayer, cariño.”

Mi sonrojo se extendió por mi cara. Él me miró con una sonrisa triunfal. No hubo más que discutir. Pero hubo una pregunta que me estuvo rondando todo el día.

“Señor Alastor...” dije, con timidez.

“¿Sí, cariño?”

“Ahora que no soy virgen... ¿los espíritus han perdido interés en mí?”

Él se rio entre diente.

“Oh, mi dulce Charlotte. Le tomas demasiado peso a ‘ese’ tipo de pureza.”

“¿Es decir que ese tipo de ‘pureza’ no es a la que se referían?” dije, confusa.

“Querida, ciertamente, tu virginidad física era algo así como unos toques extra se salsa picante en un buen jambalaya. Pero, que ya no la tengas, no significa que tu alma no sea igualmente valiosa para los demonios que te rondan. Tienes muchos otros atributos que te hacen apetecible.”

“Es decir que aún quieren devorar mi alma... No es muy alentador.” dije, cansinamente.

“Ciertamente, pero yo sigo siendo una amenaza para ti.” dijo, con malicia “Hay más de una forma en la que se puede corromper a alguien.”

“¿Qué quiere decir?” dije, arrugando el ceño.

“¡Este parece un buen lugar!” exclamó de pronto.

Elevé la vista. Era una pequeña tienda de ropa de mujer en el escaparate, llamada “M&M” (y curiosamente el letrero tenía escrito “+ B” con marcador). El señor Alastor me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar, con un elegante ademán. La campanita de bienvenida sonó.

“¡Bienvenidos!” escuchamos que venían por nosotros.

Una linda mujer, de piel canela llegó a nosotros. Era más baja que yo, pero su cuerpo era muy armonioso, en un vestido negro. Tenía dientes delanteros prominentes y un notorio lunar bajo su ojo derecho.

“Soy Millie.” dijo con desplante “¿Puedo ayudarles?”

“Buenas tardes, esta hermosa la dama necesita comprar algunas prendas que le hagan justicia.” dijo el señor Alastor, junto a mí, tomando mi mano.

“¡Pero qué lindo matrimonio!” dijo la mujer, encantada.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no estábamos casados, pero ella me llevó con entusiasmo a los probadores.

“Ven, por aquí, linda.” dijo animada “Creo que tengo algo que puede gustarte.”

Ella se puso a indagar entre los vestidos, dirimiendo en qué prenda era la mejor. En ese momento entró otro joven, con cabello rubio blanquecino y marcadas pecas. Tenía una evidente cara de cansancio.

“Cariño, qué bueno que llegas.” le dijo Millie “No fuiste muy rudo con él, ¿verdad?”

“Lo mandé a comprar donas.” le respondió “Sólo se fue cuando le dije que podía venir a cenar con nosotros.”

“Oh, pobre Blitzo.” dijo Millie conmovida “Sólo quiere formar parte de una familia, Moxxie.”

“¿Pero por qué tiene que ser de la nuestra?” suspiró él, con frustración.

Millie se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

“Ya, bebé. ¿Podrías darle algo para leer al señor? Tengo mucho trabajo aquí.” le dijo, amorosamente.

Moxxie pareció ceder a las atenciones de Millie y sonrió. Se acercó a una estantería y le llevó un par de revistas al señor Alastor, quien se había acomodado en una silla de respaldo alto.

“Buenas tardes, señor, imagino que será el juez de la ropa de la dama.” dijo Moxxie, con resignación. “Millie se toma su tiempo para elegir la prenda adecuada de sus clientas. Le pido un poco de paciencia.”

“Oh, no hay cuidado, estimado. La paciencia es una virtud bien recompensada.” le respondió el señor Alastor con cortesía.

Fue una hora completa de vestido tras vestido. Millie ponía especial atención en encontrar el que mejor me combinara junto con los zapatos y los accesorios. Los vestidos eran de algodón, no como los de seda y satén del local de Rosie. Pero eran muy cómodos y encantadores. Me presenté al señor Alastor con varias alternativas y él siempre me daba miradas de aprobación y un comentario, elogiándome por lo bien que me veía. No podía ignorar el estremecimiento que me generaba que él estuviera inspeccionando mi cuerpo, con atención, con la mirada. Había estado intentar refrenar mis pensamientos lascivos durante todo el día, pero, poco a poco, se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Sin embargo, podía jurar que él miraba por sobre la revista, que fingía leer, para observarme por la espalda.

Al final de la sesión de modelaje, Millie se fue tras el mostrador con las prendas que me había puesto y (según más su opinión que la mia) me quedaban bien. Comenzó a marcar con rapidez en la máquina registradora.

“Este se te ve maravilloso, y éste combina con tus ojos, tesoro.” decía Millie poniéndome los vestidos en los brazos. “Este tiene un corte de falda tan fino y esta combinación de dos piezas es perfecta para salir. Y aquí te pongo los tacones de punta fina y los zapatos bajos. Los aretes y las pulseras. ¡Oh, este collar está en oferta!”

“Un momento.” dije entrando en pánico “¡Eso es mucho! ¡Sólo necesito un par de vestidos!”

Me giré para ver al señor Alastor, que se había acercado para pararse junto a mí, con las manos en la espalda. Pareció meditar la situación y, por un momento, sentí que me apoyaría en mi negativa.

“Perfecto. Nos llevamos todo.” dijo con soltura.

Millie sonrió ampliamente y siguió sumando. Yo miré al señor Alastor con incredulidad.

“¡Pero...!” traté de protestar.

Él sólo me sonrió con arrogancia.

“Puedo y lo haré, querida.” dijo.

Se acercó a mi rostro y tomó mi barbilla.

“¿O puedes evitar que quiera regalarte algo?” dijo, alzando una ceja.

Fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos. Pero no dije nada. Por una parte yo estaba agradecida y por la otra, él sabía cuánto me molestaba que gastara dinero en mí. Lo tomé como una incitación a tratar de molestarme y su expresión de satisfacción me lo confirmaba.

Millie soltó una risita y nos miró con ojos brillantes.

“¡Awwww! Se ve que son muy felices juntos.” dijo, encantada.

“¡Ya llegué con las donas!” escuchamos a alguien que daba un portazo por la parte de atrás de la tienda.

“¡Blitzo, tenemos clientes!” gritó Moxxie, dirigiéndose al encuentro del extraño.

“Serían 15 dólares y 45 centavos, señor.” dijo Millie, apremiante.

Crispé la cara cuando vi que el señor Alastor pagaba y recibía las bolsas.

“¿Nos vamos, cariño?” dijo, dirigiéndose a recoger la cesta de mimbre.

Sólo para demostrar mi molestia, me le adelanté y yo tomé la cesta. Él pareció divertido y lo seguí cabizbaja y molesta hasta la salida. Escuché a Millie tratando de calmar a Moxxie, justo antes de salir del local.

“¡Bien, ya está hecho todo lo de la lista! Creo que ya podemos irnos a casa, querida.” dijo él, despreocupadamente.

Lo miré, disgustada.

“No tenía que hacerlo.” dije, aprensiva “Gastó excesivamente en mí sólo para molestarme.”

Él se rio entre dientes.

“Querida, te equivocas.” dijo con soltura “¿Cómo podría obligarte a seleccionar entre tantos vestidos que te lucían tan maravillosamente? Sólo te evité la tediosa tarea de elegir.”

Resoplé.

“Muchas gracias.” musité, mirando el camino.

“De nada, tesoro.” dijo él.

No se podía ganar contra él cuando se encaprichaba.

“Aun sigo firme en mi postura de pagarle.” dije desafiante.

“Y yo seguiré rechazando esa sugerencia, cariño.” me dijo con malicia.

Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio. No pude evitar romper el contacto visual para rodar los ojos, con una media sonrisa. Su forma de mostrar su interés en las cosas era bastante particular.

“Puedo llevar esa cesta si así lo deseas.” dijo.

“Así está bien.” dije, con dignidad.

Sin embargo, al poco andar, dejé la cesta en el piso para tomar un respiro. El señor Alastor la tomó y me ofreció las bolsas de los vestidos, que eran más ligeras. Las tomé sin discutir.

El viaje en el tranvía fue rápido y llegamos a casa, luego de una larga caminata y una charla del Mardi gras que estaba próximo. Me gustaba ese festival. Lo iba a ver con mis padres cuando era pequeña. Incluso participé en un carro con temática de ángeles, una vez. Pero luego de quedar a cargo de mis tíos nunca pude volver a asistir. Sólo hasta el año anterior habíamos ido con el señor Alastor a ver los carros alegóricos, a recoger cuentas y ver el show especial del Mimzy’s Palace para la época. De verdad eran días muy divertidos y llenos de color, y esperaba poder ir nuevamente a ver el desfile ese año también.

Al llegar a casa, de inmediato puse la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo, me quité el abrigo y lo colgué en la percha. Me volví a ver al señor Alastor que seguía de pie en el vestíbulo, con las manos firmemente agarradas de las azas de las bolsas de las compras. Me miraba con ojos expectantes y una sonrisa tensa.

“¿Señor Alastor?” dije preocupada, acercándome a él.

De pronto, él dejó caer las bolsas y la cesta de compras. Las verduras y especias cayeron, sin gracia, al suelo. Yo lo miré, buscando una explicación, pero, en seguida, él tomó mi rostro para besarme. La sorpresa me duró apenas un segundo, y de inmediato le devolví el beso, con el mismo énfasis. Pasando mis brazos por su cuello para apegarme más a él. El sonido de nuestros gruñidos desesperados y nuestra respiración errática llenaron el lugar, mientras nuestras lenguas se juntaban en una danza pegajosa. Sin cortar el contacto de nuestras bocas, él se agachó para pasar su brazo por detrás de mis rodillas, hasta elevarme cual doncella de cuentos de hadas. Y me llevó hasta su habitación.

Fue una tarde maravillosa, con una larga e intensa sesión de intimidad descarnada. Lo que habíamos aprendido el día anterior lo pusimos en práctica y ya no era tan vergonzoso para mi ser más abierta. Cada vez era más fácil saber qué cosas le gustaban al otro y en qué momento. Encontramos un ritmo nuevo en nuestros besos y caricias, cada vez más osadas.

Apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en cuánto le había costado reprimirse el día entero, y aguantar sus ganas por tocarme al estar en público. Exactamente como a mí me había ocurrido. Realmente era muy bueno ocultando cosas, pero hasta él tenía sus límites. Y por mucho que quisiera guardarse, sus ojos hablaban por él. Cuando me miraba mientras me tocaba donde sólo él podía tocarme. Y puedo confirmar que aquellas miradas furtivas sobre mi cuerpo cuando me probaba ropa, no habían sido mi imaginación.

Una vez exhaustos, nos quedamos acostados en su cama, reposando largo rato. Acurrucada a su cuerpo y en silencio. No eran necesarias las palabras en esos momentos. Ni siquiera había notado que la luz de la habitación era muy tenue. El sol ya se estaba ocultando y la cena no estaba lista. No quería levantarme, pero mis deberes de empleada primaban. A regañadientes, junté ánimos para levantarme.

Miré al señor Alastor, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

“Señor Alastor, debo ir a hacer la cena.” dije, sentándome en el borde de la cama “Hoy toca Jambalaya.”

Él abrió los ojos y me miró.

“Pero qué magnífica forma de terminar un día domingo.” dijo en tono travieso “Pero antes, creo que necesitas un aseo rápido.”

Tronó los dedos y los remanentes de nuestros fluidos sobre mi cuerpo se evaporaron en el aire. Le sonreí, tomé mi ropa y salí de la habitación, con los ojos de él siguiéndome. Las piernas me temblaban, pero me sentía de verdad complacida. Aquellos puntos culmines de placer, según entendí, se llamaban “climax” u “orgasmo”, y era una liberación exuberante de placer, que hacía que temblara todo el cuerpo y quedara una sensación intensa de relajación. Era una lástima que esa maravillosa sensación durara tan sólo unos pocos segundos.

Rescaté las bolsas del vestíbulo y me vestí con un lindo vestido rosa con lunares blancos. Preparé la cena con mucho esmero, sin poder evitar tararear en el proceso. Escuché al señor Alastor dirigirse al baño, en el segundo piso. Probé el jambalaya que preparaba y sonreí. Me había quedado muy bueno. Arreglé la mesa y él bajo al tocar la campanilla, con el cabello húmedo.

Fue una cena alegre, donde él encontraba cualquier oportunidad para tocar mi cara o mis brazos, con más frecuencia de la acostumbrada. Y yo me dejaba querer. Sabía que nuestra relación ya no tenía nombre. Era más que jefe y empleada, pero menos que amantes. Y, de verdad, no quería complicar las cosas en ese momento. Era feliz con sus miradas, atenciones y toques, como para encasillar lo que teníamos en una categoría.

“Por cierto, sé que el show de Mimzy será en dos semanas.” dijo el señor Alastor, limpiando su boca con una servilleta “Podría sugerirle que participes en algún acto.”

Me horroricé.

“¡Pero sólo participan profesionales!” reclamé “No habrá cabida para mí en el escenario.”

“Eres más talentosa de lo que crees, cariño.” dijo elevando mi barbilla con su mano “Además, considera que Angel Dust puede hacer sus actos de transformismo mientras canta; tu presencia le daría un poco más de clase al espectáculo.”

“Aun así me sentiría incómoda.” dije, sin convicción “Pero admito que me encantaría participar y audicionar.”

“Esa es la actitud.” me felicitó.

“Creo que puedo acompañar mi canto con el piano.”

“Sólo prepara una buena canción para eso. El viernes suelen tener ensayo general. Podrás mostrar tus dotes ahí. Estoy seguro que encantarías a todos.”

Le di una media sonrisa. Su fe en mi talento me conmovía.

“Supongo que el que no arriesga no gana.” dije con resignación.

“Esperaré con ansias tu presentación.” dijo él.

Se puso de pie y me miró.

“Qué estupenda cena, querida. ¡Un verdadero deleite!” exclamó, y me pellizcó una mejilla.

“Gracias.” dije, risueña.

“Pero ya es hora de descansar.” dijo con las manos en la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta “Mañana ya hay que madrugar.”

“Que pase muy buena noche, señor Alastor.” dije, sonriendo.

Él se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

“Oh, querida, creo que no has comprendido.” dijo girando su rostro para mirarme “Espero que no te incomode una invitación a compartir mi lecho.”

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar.

“¡P-por supuesto que la tomo con gusto!” exclamé, con entusiasmo.

“Te espero entonces.” dijo, satisfecho y se retiró.

Yo estaba eufórica. Era extraño, pero tener intimidad no me ponía tan ansiosa como dormir junto a él. Dormir en su cama con él era algo que sólo había podido soñar. De alguna manera, sentía que esto nos estrechaba aún más. Lavé los trastes con rapidez, corrí a asearme y a ponerme camisón, y me dirigí a su habitación.

Lo encontré ya en pijama, en su cama y leyendo un libro con la luz de la mesita encendida. Me acerqué a él con timidez. Él elevó la mirada y dejó su libro de lado. Dio un par de golpes a la parte despejada de la cama, invitándome a entrar en ella. Me acomodé, con cuidado, entre las frazadas y él apagó la luz. Él se acercó a mí, para acariciar mi cabeza y yo me acurruqué en su pecho.

Me encantaba estar así. Me sentía protegida y feliz. Apegada piel con piel, sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Suspiré en mi ensoñación. Parecíamos una pareja. Realmente, parecíamos una pareja. No me había propuesto nada sobre algo formal, ni siquiera me había insinuado algo semejante, pero no me importaba. La compostura moral no tenía cabida en mi pequeño instante de perfección. En la completa oscuridad, escuchando su suave respiración. Sintiendo su varonil aroma cosquilleándome en la nariz y sus labios presionados en mi coronilla. Sus manos, que acariciaban mi espalda, se movían inquietas por más. Deslizándose, con aire seguro por mi cadera. Escudriñando en mi muslo y subiendo, levantando mi camisón. Sabía lo que venía y yo estaba más que lista. Nos volvimos a amar una vez más esa noche.

Los días que siguieron fueron, básicamente, la misma rutina. Él iba a trabajar, yo lo esperaba con impaciencia y un quemante deseo por él durante todo el día, intentando distraerme en el aseo, mientras escuchaba su programa y cantando, mientras tocaba el piano. En horas de la tarde, él llegaba del trabajo, cenábamos y teníamos intimidad una, dos, hasta tres veces, compartiendo las últimas horas del día, hasta quedarnos dormidos juntos, desnudos y abrazados en su cama, luego de una ligera charla, en penumbras. No podía negar lo agotador que era ese ritmo. Las piernas me dolían al principio y lo sorprendí a él bostezando más seguido.

Además, debía admitir que había descubierto algo nuevo de mí y algo que ya sospechaba de él: que a ambos nos gustaba el “jugueteo rudo”. Eran muy frecuentes los tirones de cabello, los agarres con fuerza, chupetones, mordidas y las nalgadas (que no dolían hasta pasado un rato después de terminado el sexo). Así que tuve que acostumbrarme a los moretones que tenía en el pecho y muñecas, y él no se quejaba de los rasguños que le había hecho en la espalda, ni los chupetones en su cuello, que cubría con su camisa.

Pero la convivencia diaria era bastante rutinaria. Hubo, eso sí, pequeñas variantes en su comportamiento. Él, siempre había sido atento conmigo y mis necesidades, pero me sorprendió el día lunes con un bizcocho de chocolate que trajo para mí. También me emocioné el día martes, cuando, al irse esa mañana, se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Y el miércoles me abrazó por la espalda, mientras yo lavaba los trastes de la cena y mordisqueó mi oreja, travieso. Por mi parte, me esforcé el doble en casa, dejando todo pulcro y en su lugar como a él le gustaba, cuidé de cada ramo de narcisos para que viviera el mayor tiempo posible, y al momento en que él se iba a trabajar, ahora me permitía acomodar su corbatín y su chaqueta con cariño. Incluso comencé a sentir un cariño especial por su sombra, casi viéndolo como un miembro más de la casa.

Pero en esencia, ambos seguíamos siendo los mismos. Quizás más ansiosos y juguetones, pero al final, nada más había cambiado en nuestra unión. Como si comenzar a tener intimidad, fortificó lo que siempre estuvo ahí. Todo fue risas, cantos, bailes, besos y caricias en la oscuridad. Una maravillosa semana que jamás olvidaré.

Pero el día jueves en la noche, luego de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez ese día, me puse a juguetear con su pecho, mientras descansábamos. Tracé las marcas de sus cicatrices con mis dedos. Sentía su relieve y la suavidad de la piel tirante que recubría esas heridas, de hace tantos años atrás. Y estaba concentrada en mi labor, hasta que el señor Alastor habló.

“¿Algo en mente, querida?”

Intenté resistir la tentación de preguntar nuevamente, pero de todas formas lo hice.

“¿Cómo se hizo estas cicatrices, señor Alastor?” dije sin dejar de acariciarlas.

Él se tensó. En la oscuridad, vi cómo cerró los ojos y suspiró, pesadamente. Temía que hubiese excedido un límite. Se mantuvo en silencio un rato.

“Deben ser muy antiguas.” añadí, para romper la tensión.

“Lo son.” dijo, luego de unos momentos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Pasaron agobiantes minutos, en los que pensé que mi pregunta quedaría sin respuesta como tantas otras. Siempre creí que indagar en su pasado era algo que no se atrevería a compartir con nadie. Él siempre estaba envuelto en un halo de misterio. Nunca dejando que nadie supiera más de él de lo que debería.

Pero, entonces, él comenzó a hablar.

“Voy a contarte la historia de un niño.” dijo.

Yo lo miré sorprendida y no me atreví a hacer un solo sonido, para no interrumpirlo.

“Era un niño muy inteligente e incomprendido. Era hijo único de una magnífica mujer, conocedora de magia que pocos comprenden y un hombre con el cual tuvo que casarse, por haber quedado encinta antes del matrimonio; y así evitar la deshonra de las miradas de los pueblerinos.

“Aquel niño creció siendo muy apegado a su madre. Ella le enseñó lo bueno de la vida, a disfrutar de la buena música, a cocinar, a aprender cosas más allá de los límites establecidos por la creencia popular. Su madre le enseñó magia. Magia de verdad. Bendita magia que podía hacer que las personas normales se maravillaran con ella. Podías curar enfermedades simples, cambiar de color y forma las cosas cotidianas, aparecer fuego que no te quemaba en las manos e, incluso, hacer que tuviera mucha suerte en los juegos de azar. Todo por conjuros con especias y pequeños sacrificios de animales de granja.

“El niño amaba a su madre y a esa magia que ella le enseñaba con amor y paciencia. Ella lo elogiaba con cada logro y lo hacía sentir orgulloso de sus progresos.

_“’Mi niño, eres tan inteligente. Estás hecho para grandes cosas.’_

“Pero no todas las personas aman la magia.

“El padre del niño era ya un hombre viudo cuando dejó embarazada a la ingenua joven. Él trabajaba como dependiente de un banco y ella era la recepcionista del edificio. Fue entonces que, entre miradas y cartas de amor, conquistó a la pobre chica. Quien, embelesada porque un hombre de su porte se interesara por ella, se entregó a él con consecuencias. Y desde que se vio amenazado por las normativas morales de la época y una advertencia desde el mismo banco con perder su trabajo, tuvo que tomarla por esposa para evitar la deshonra.

“Parecía que no habría grandes problemas. Pero su sorpresa y rechazo fue enorme cuando descubrió que ella usaba magia una vez casados. Y que si su hijo sería portador de la sangre de esa mujer, le repudiaría como a ella.

“Él era un hombre violento, perfeccionista a límites insanos, muy religioso y poco cariñoso en el trato. Siempre vestía bien y corregía sin misericordia con un su látigo de equitación, cualquier falta de respeto o muestra de magia en su presencia. Su primogénito creció con miedo. Fue realmente estricto con la educación de su hijo y cualquier error se castigaba con reglazos en los hombros y en las manos. Le gustaba la perfección. Y su costumbre de fumar, cual chimenea, daba como resultado que su intenso olor a tabaco estuviera impregnado en su fétido aliento.

“Y, como era de esperarse, él golpeaba a su esposa también. Siempre que la llamaba incompetente por no doblar la ropa perfectamente, siempre que la sabía ejecutando aquella magia tan aborrecida a los ojos de su dios, y sobre todo, cuando ella insistía en enseñarle a su hijo aquella práctica tan inmunda.

“Pero eso no detenía a la madre del niño de enseñarle cuanto sabía y a incitarlo a que continuara con la búsqueda de nuevas formas de conocimiento. Pero el niño no era ciego. Podía ver los golpes y escuchar el llanto de su madre, a pesar de que ella siempre sonreía.

_“‘Nunca estás completamente vestido sin una sonrisa’_

‘'Llegó cierto punto, en que el niño, entre lágrimas, le pedía que no le enseñara más para que no tener que verla sufrir. Pero ella sonreía y le decía que no importaba. Que la magia debía seguir enseñándose y creía, firmemente, que su hijo tenía un don nato por su progreso tan veloz.

_“’¡Con tu talento natural podrías alcanzar las cosas más increíbles! ¡Que ningún otro ser humano podría lograr!’_

“Entonces el niño entendió que, si para su madre era tan importante que él aprendiera, se empeñó mucho más en aprender. A escondidas. En silencio. Por las noches. Cualquier momento en que el padre no estuviera era buen momento. Pero todo siempre en completo secreto. La magia no era para todos, y el niño sabía que, si decir algo sobre sus lecciones significaba golpes para su madre, él mantendría los labios cerrados.

“El niño tenía cierta reputación en su escuela. Con sencillos conjuros que atraían la suerte ganaba apuestas de juguetes y galletas en el patio de recreo. Más de una vez dejó llorando a los ilusos que creían poder ganarle. Niños más grandes no podían derrotarle y a veces tenía que escabullirse, para evitar ser golpeado. Se ganó fama de haber sido bendecido por la sonrisa de un ángel de la guarda. Pero un día, la suerte no lo acompañó. Fue una tarde en que su padre llegó a casa antes de lo acostumbrado y lo encontró jugando con las cosas que había ganado ese día.

_“¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas? ¿Acaso las robaste?’ vociferó enardecido._

_“’¡No! ¡Las gané en la escuela!’ decía el pequeño._

_“‘¡¿Estuviste apostando?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido algo de lo que, con tanto esfuerzo te he dado, en alguna apuesta?!’ exclamó el hombre, indignado._

_“’¡No! ¡Nunca he perdido nada en mis apuestas! ¡Yo siempre gano! ¡Siempre!’ gritaba el niño, aterrado y al borde de las lágrimas._

_“’¿Cómo logras ganar siempre?’ le dijo su padre, entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha ‘¡¿Has estado usando magia otra vez?!’_

“El niño se paralizó del miedo. Había dicho demasiado y su padre notó que lo había atrapado. El hombre cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave. Le ordenó que se quitara camisa y se pusiera contra la pared. Fue entonces que el niño, presa del pánico, escuchó el sonido silibante del cinturón al romper el aire, para impactar sobre su espalda. Sintiendo casi cómo se le partía la espina por cada golpe que se marcaba, palpitante y ardiente. Aquel cinturón de cuero grueso con una afilada y ornamentada punta de metal, tenía un gancho que se enterraba y rasgaba con lo que encontraba. En este caso: su piel. El niño lloró y aguantó cada golpe punzante.

El hombre lo golpeó con fiereza y rabia. Parecía un demonio descarnado. Su madre no podía entrar, pero la escuchaba. Escuchaba cómo gritaba detrás de la puerta con llave, forcejeando con desesperación.

“El niño temblaba de pie, mordiéndose los labios para evitar llorar. Pero le dolía mucho. Sentía su piel a carne viva y podía ver las gotas de su sangre salpicadas en el piso.

Cuando el padre pareció tener suficiente, bajó el cinturón ensangrentado. Jadeando de cansancio se volteó a la puerta y gritó.

_“’¡Le enseñaste prácticas inmundas a mi hijo! ¡La siguiente serás tú, bruja malnacida!’_

“El niño entonces se dio cuenta, con horror, que ese mismo dolor sería infringido a su madre. Ella también tendría su piel marcada para siempre con enormes cicatrices que la harían llorar. Ella no merecía eso. El niño entonces, con un envidiable valor, se giró y enfrentó a su padre.

_“’¡NO! ¡A mí dame los golpes que quieras, pero a ella no la tocarás! ¡Y no me quejaré!’ gritó el pequeño, con determinación, abriendo los brazos, en señal de aceptación._

“Entonces el hombre lo miró, en un segundo de estupor. La mujer gritaba aún más fuerte que antes, presa de la desesperación. El padre del niño tomó fuerzas y, sin pensarlo, comenzó a golpearlo de frente. Su pequeño cuerpo quedó completamente lleno de herida por la punta metálica del cinturón, que le hacía cortes, por la fuerza con la que era golpeado. La sangre corría por su espalda y tu torso, hasta manchar el piso. El niño no gritaba. Oh, no. Sonreía con dificultad, con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas, pero estaba decidido en no mostrar el arrepentimiento que su padre esperaba ver en él. Seguía de pie aceptando los golpes en lugar de su madre, mientras los llantos de súplica de la mujer y los gruñidos furiosos de su padre invadían el lugar.

“Cuando el hombre estaba demasiado cansado para seguir y al ver a su hijo de pie a duras penas, sin dejar de sonreír, se enfureció más. Parecía que su intento de escarmiento no había funcionado. Entonces tomó al niño del cabello y abrió la puerta de una patada. La mujer intentó salvar a su hijo, pero su esposo la tiró contra el suelo con una bofetada, y luego empezó a arrastrar al niño a la salida.

_“’¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No lo metas en el cobertizo de nuevo!’_

“El niño miró con horror la escena, y su padre se lo llevó para atrás de la casa. El cobertizo era una pequeña casucha de madera vieja donde guardaban a un perro. Un enorme y salvaje perro en una jaula de metal. A aquel animal no se le alimentaba con la frecuencia que se debería y era tremendamente agresivo. Era un enorme sabueso que llevaba a cazar y usaba para atormentar a su hijo. El hombre solía meter ahí al muchacho por una hora, para castigarlo si se había portado de forma indecente. La jaula del perro era lo bastante grande como para dejar apenas un espacio libre entre la pared y las barras. A centímetros de las fauces del canino o para que sus garras no rasgaran la piel de la pobre criatura, quien se mantenía apegado a la pared durante todo el castigo.

Pero en esa ocasión, cuando su padre lo dejó ahí, ensangrentado, en ese estrecho pasillo y cerró la puerta de golpe, ocurrió algo diferente. Algo se quebró dentro del niño. Presa del más puro terror, del dolor y de sentir que su padre lo despreciaba. Ya no le importaba si moría, ya no le importaba el dolor, ni la visión borrosa de la que era víctima por la pérdida de sangre. Sólo ya no quería sentirse así.

“Pasaron demasiadas horas. Temblando de miedo en la oscuridad, escuchando los ladridos furiosos y los gruñidos del perro, en todo momento. El niño abrazaba sus piernas, apegándose a la pared, tratando de alejarse lo que más pudiera de aquella bestia que quería devorarlo. Se sentía adolorido, ya no le quedaban lágrimas, se sentía adormilado por dentro, sus magulladuras habían dejado de sangrar, pero el olor enloquecía al famélico perro. El niño sentía miedo, hambre, frío. Y aquellos ojos feroces lo tenían paralizado. Aquel animal era la encarnación de sus pesadillas.

“Cuando por fin abrieron la puerta ya había luz de día. Y ahí estaba de pie su madre. Como en trance y con la cara hinchada por el golpe en la cara del día anterior. El perro, saltó a intentar atacarla a través de la reja. La mujer observó a la bestia y sólo dijo una palabra.

_“’Pugio.’_

“De inmediato, el perro cayó muerto y separado en dos partes. Parecía haber sido cortado por una espada invisible por la cintura. Su sangre y sus tripas quedaron esparcidas en el suelo. El niño vio todo eso, completamente anonadado. Vio a su madre como nunca la había visto antes. Una bruja poderosa que había ido a rescatarlo. La vio como su salvadora.

La mujer se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo, mientras lloraba y lo besaba en la cara.

_“’Mami, sonreí con los golpes.’ decía el niño, con orgullo._

_“’Sí, mi niño. Fuiste muy valiente.’ dijo ella, mientras le acariciaba el rostro._

“Salieron del cobertizo y entraron a la casa. A mitad de la sala estaba el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Con la cabeza reventada de todos los golpes que se le propinaron con un bate manchado de sangre, junto a él. Era el mismo bate que hacía apenas unos días, el pequeño había ganado en una competencia de canicas.

_“’Él quería llevarte lejos, mi pequeño.‘ explicó la madre ‘Quería mandarte a un internado en otra ciudad y separarte de mí.’_

_“El niño, lejos de horrorizarse ante el cadáver, se emocionó y miró con ilusión a su madre._

_“’Esto quiere decir que papá ya no nos podrá hacer daño, ¿verdad, mami?’ dijo, con esperanzas._

_“’Así es.’ dijo ella sonriendo._

“Ella chasqueó los dedos y la sangre del cuerpo del niño desapareció.

_‘"¿Me enseñarías a hacer eso?’_

_‘"Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras, mi amor.’_

_‘"Mami, me duele todo. Tengo hambre.’_

_‘"Te prepararé algo delicioso y sanaré tus heridas. Pero las cicatrices quedarán, lo siento.’_

_‘"No me importan las cicatrices.’_

“Ella tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

_"‘Ahora sólo somos tú y yo. Nunca más volveremos a permitir algo como esto. Ni dejaré de proteger tu vida con la mía, mi pequeño Alastor.”_

_"‘Gracias, mami. Y yo te cuidaré a ti, lo prometo.’_

El señor Alastor dejó de hablar. Durante todo su relato había tenido su mirada perdida en el techo. Parecía como si hubiese abierto una vieja llave de agua, desgastada y oxidada, que había permitido fluir todo aquello que él tenía estancado en su corazón tantos años. Cada cicatriz era un golpe. Cada marca en su cuerpo le recordaba su vida con su padre. En cada pesadilla que evitaba con ahínco, podía ver esos dolorosos recuerdos revividos en su cabeza. Me pregunté cuántas veces había soñado con ese perro, acechándolo en la oscuridad, gruñendo en su oído, atormentado por sus ladridos estridentes, sintiendo su aliento cálido y hediondo salpicarle la cara. Todo para despertar intranquilo y asustado, para no poder volver a dormir.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían sufrido él y su madre en manos de semejante hombre?

Me limpié las lágrimas con las manos. De verdad me sentía profundamente conmovida. Era la primera vez que él hablaba tan abiertamente de su pasado.

“¿Te pareció adecuada la respuesta, querida?” dijo.

Se estiró para encender la luz de la mesita de noche. Rebuscó en el cajón, hasta sacar un pañuelo blanco. Era el mismo que yo le había regalado días antes, y me lo ofreció. Sequé mis lágrimas con él y tomé algunas respiraciones para calmarme.

“Si.” dije, sin poder mirarlo.

Lo escuché resoplar por la nariz y se sentó junto a mí. En la tranquilidad de la noche, sentados uno junto al otro y con la tenue luz de la lamparita, pude ver cuánto se parecían nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Ambos llenos de cicatrices. Nuestra piel injustamente marcada para siempre por causas que nos eran ajenas. Él, por ser el hijo practicante de magia de un padre intolerante, y a mí por la venganza hacia los actos atroces de otra persona.

“Ambos estamos dañados.” dije.

“Bastante.” concordó.

Inspiré hondo y suspiré.

“Gracias por compartir sus memorias conmigo, señor.” dije, mirándolo.

Me quedó mirando unos segundos, en silencio. Luego acarició mi cabeza.

“Tenemos un problema aquí.” dijo.

Días atrás me había dicho lo mismo en el sótano.

“¿Cuál es el problema?” dije.

“Eres la perdición.”

“¿De quién?” dije extrañada.

“La mía.”

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio. ¿Cómo debía interpretar esas palabras? Él me miró con ojos suaves y acarició mi mejilla.

“Es hora de dormir, cariño.” dijo.

Apagó la luz y se acomodó en su almohada. Seguí su ejemplo y nos quedamos mirando en la oscuridad.

“No le contaré a nadie.” dije, con determinación.

“Mi voto de confianza está a la altura de tu palabra.” dijo.

Abrió los brazos, invitándome a acercarme. Lo abracé gustosa. Y nos quedamos así, hasta dormirnos.

*******

El sonido del despertador del señor Alastor me despertó de mi ensoñación. Lo apagué y me senté en la cama. Ya era oficialmente viernes y durante la tarde tenía la audición en el club de Mimzy. Intenté calmarme. Me había preparado la semana entera durante las tardes con algunas canciones que podían serme de utilidad. Aún tenía todo el día para decidir, pero en ese momento debía encargarme del desayuno.

“Señor Alastor, despierte.” dije, con cariño acercándome a su rostro.

Como por inercia, abrió los ojos de inmediato y me miró.

“Buenos días, querida.” dijo.

Se sentó un momento en la cama y quedamos cara a cara. Movió su mano, en un ademán de querer acariciar mi rostro, pero sólo pasó ligeramente los nudillos por mi pómulo. Lo miré expectante. Él tomó una bocanada de aire, hasta que por fin habló.

“Querida, lo he meditado mucho y necesito decirte algo. Por tu propio bien, tienes que aprender algo que estoy dispuesto a enseñarte.” dijo.

“¿Una nueva receta?” dije, con curiosidad.

Él se rio entre dientes.

“No, es algo incluso más útil que eso. Pero necesitará de todo nuestro tiempo libre y esfuerzo.” sentenció.

“¿Y qué puede ser tan difícil?” dije con curiosidad.

Él me sonrió con altivez y entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

“Voy a enseñarte magia.” dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería hacer este mucho más largo, pero el tiempo no me dio. Hice reemplazo a dos compañeros que salieron de vacaciones y tuve que arreglar mis propias cosas porque yo mañana salgo de vacaciones y ya no tengo pc a donde iré. Así que preferí dejarles la mitad de lo que pensaba darles, pero lo que sigue llegará apenas pueda.
> 
> Links de las canciones!
> 
> You're the cream of my coffee https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XjO9CAr-u0  
> “Please” de Bing Crosby https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSYsXi0ZoEk
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	13. De acuerdo al plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La razón no entiende al corazón.

Me sentí satisfecho al ver su cara estupor. Dio un respingo y sonrió ampliamente, para dar saltitos de emoción en la cama.

“¡¿Magia?! ¡¿De verdad?!” exclamó, encantada.

“Sólo lo básico, para que puedas defenderte en caso de que yo no esté presente.” expliqué “De vez en cuando mando a mi sombra a dar rondas a la casa para saber qué tal va todo, pero no siempre estaré presente para defenderte.”

“¿Para qué necesito magia para defenderme?” dijo preocupada.

De la mesita de noche saqué una credencial, que había estado guardando desde hace noches atrás. Se la extendí y ella lanzó un grito ahogado al ver la fotografía.

“¿Esto es... de mi tio?” dijo intercambiando miradas de perplejidad, entre la tarjeta y yo “¿Cómo lo consiguió?”

“Cariño, no sabes que tu tío es un practicante de magia negra, ¿verdad?” dije, poniéndome de pie “Y uno bastante grosero.” agregué.

“No...” dijo ella abriendo los ojos ante la realización “¡No es posible! ¡¿Usted se enfrentó a él?!” dijo, tomando sus mejillas, horrorizada.

La miré y toqué dos veces con el índice a donde tenía mis heridas suturadas en los hombros, mientras sonreía. Entonces lo entendió. Se puso de pie rápidamente, y llegó hasta mí. Acarició las puntadas que ella misma había cosido y me miró, con preocupación.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?” Dijo.

“¿El qué, cariño?” dije acariciando su cabeza “¿Que me encontré con tu tío en el Mimzy’s palace e intentó asesinarme con una sombra en forma de perro?”

Se pasó una mano por la cara, preocupada. Parecía que no alcanzaba a procesar lo que estaba pasando.

“No estoy entendiendo. ¿Cómo es que mi tío...? ¿Por qué...?” Balbuceó.

“Creo que esto podemos conversarlo con un poco de café... y un poco más de ropa.” Dije.

Pasé mi bata de baño sobre sus hombros. Hasta entonces ella no había notado su propia desnudez. Me puse una toalla en mi cintura, con tranquilidad.

“Me iré a bañar.” Dije.

“Entonces, lo esperaré abajo.” Dijo ella, con reservas.

Me hundí en el agua fría de la tina y suspiré. Chasqueé los dedos y la temperatura del agua comenzó a calentarse hasta un punto agradable. Tomé el jabón y comencé a asearme. Al tener un momento a solas desde anoche, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Empezaba a preocuparme. Mucho. Probablemente la pregunta de Charlotte sobre mis cicatrices me había tomado desprevenido y el mero hecho de haberla respondido con tanta soltura, me pareció desconcertante, incluso para mí. Había sido un recuerdo realmente íntimo que resguardaba con fiereza de los curiosos. Pero tomó sólo dos intentos para que le contara todo a ella. Era, por demás, extraño.

Resoplé con la nariz. Tendría que ser más riguroso con el acceso que le daba a Charlotte a mis pensamientos más personales. Nuestros días de intimidad me habían hecho bajar la guardia. Y nuestra abrupta cercanía me había nublado los sentidos, de manera desconcertante. Sentía que me había entorpecido y mis pensamientos divagaban mucho hacia Charlotte, últimamente. Nunca había tenido que esforzarme para mantener mi compostura y reprimir algún impulso. Pero el mero hecho de no poder tocarla más íntimamente cuando yo quisiera (sobre todo estando en lugares públicos), me hacía sentir constantemente tenso.

Todo era nuevo y desconcertante. Un cúmulo de nuevas experiencias intensas y agobiantes, que me encaminaban a la euforia.

Y todo gracias a Charlotte.

Me había sorprendido a mí mismo en divagaciones inexplicables en momentos de soledad. Incluso en medio de las presentaciones en mi trabajo. Me perdía rememorando momentos en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Recordando con nitidez sus jadeos en la oscuridad, sus besos salvajes, la suavidad de sus curvas, el dolor de sus uñas y sus dientes en mi piel y el sudor de su frente, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sonrisa satisfecha cuando me miraba cuando terminábamos nuestras actividades.

Pero uno de los hechos más extraños era que había comenzado a encontrarle sentido a ciertas letras de canciones que antes no consideraba. Muy curioso, la verdad.

Charlotte era mi perdición.

La campanita del desayuno me dio a entender el largo rato que estuve meditando en el agua. Incluso mis dedos se habían arrugado. Con rapidez, me vestí para el trabajo y bajé a la mesa.

Charlotte usaba uno de sus nuevos trajes de algodón. Era un vestido color turquesa con estampados de flores en él y llevaba un chaleco blanco. La familia de los azules no me agradaba mucho, pero en ella todo lucía bien. Más aún, últimamente sus ojos brillaban más y su cabello estaba más reluciente.

Me senté en la cabecera y ella me sirvió mi café. Se sentó junto a mí y me miró expectante. No pude evitar ensanchar mi sonrisa al notar su impaciencia.

“Estás ansiosa.” dije poniendo mantequilla a mi tostada.

“Señor Alastor, por favor, necesito saber qué ocurrió esa noche.” dijo con seriedad.

“No fue mi intención salir a cazarlo, cariño.” dije, elevando los hombros “Sólo coincidí con él en el Mimzy’s Palace. Mató a un hombre en el baño y se fue tambaleando del local, mientras tosía sangre. Parecía bastante enfermo.”

Frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios.

“¿Y él mató a una persona...?” dijo ella lentamente.

Estreché mis ojos y pasé mi dedo índice por el contorno de su mandíbula.

“Por la misma razón por la que mato criminales, mi dulce Charlotte.” dije, con malicia.

Ella bajó la mirada, desconcertada.

“¿Cómo es que usa magia negra?” concluyó.

“Esta ciudad es famosa por este tipo de magia. No creerás que no hay otros que estudian este fino arte.” dije sin inmutarme.

Bebí un poco de café.

“Lo seguí y me enfrenté a él, pero logró huir tras un ataque.” dije, sin darle mucha importancia.

“¿Lo siguió para matarlo?” dijo ella, conmocionada.

“Cae perfectamente en categoría de ‘criminal’, considerando todo lo que te hizo.” dije, con astucia.

Ella me miró aún muy consternada. Miró su taza de café, como esperando que de ahí surgieran todas las respuestas que buscaba.

“Francamente no me parece raro si consideras su reputación. Mató a muchas personas en la finca Magne durante sus años a cargo.” continué.

La luz del entendimiento hizo que Charlotte abriera mucho los ojos.

“Es verdad, se solía rumorear mucho de eso en la casona Magne.” dijo ella “También que profanaba mujeres y golpeaba a sus trabajadores.”

“Sólo hay rituales con cadáveres y sacrificios con la magia negra, cariño.” dije, mirándola de reojo “A los seres del más allá poco o nada les interesan los placeres de la carne humana para sus rituales. Si profanó mujeres nada que ver tenían con la magia negra.”

“Entiendo.” dijo.

Se quedó pensativa. Luego comenzó a juguetear con sus pulgares en el borde de la taza de café humeante.

“Mi tío siempre tuvo una salud frágil.” dijo de pronto. “Mi papá me contó que mi tío no era capaz de pasar un mes sin enfermarse cuando era niño y le costaba recuperarse. Por eso mi abuelo decidió dejarle a papá la administración de la finca, para que él se hiciera cargo de hacer próspera la empresa de algodón. No podía dejar en manos de mi tío y su constante inestabilidad en su salud el futuro de la casa Magne.

“Entonces mi tío, molesto porque creía merecer la mayor parte de la herencia por ser el primogénito, le dijo a mi abuelo que era a él a quien le correspondía dirigir la finca. Pero mi papá logró remontar el negocio familiar en poco tiempo con alianzas estratégicas y las ganancias se hicieron evidentes. Entonces no hubo dudas de quién era el mejor para el puesto de nuevo dueño.

“Mi papá, amablemente, le dijo a mi tío que no había problemas si quería quedarse en la casona Magne y nunca nada le faltaría. Fue entonces que mi tío se puso a beber. Siempre lo veía tirado o con dolor de cabeza por una resaca. Malhumorado y con respuestas violentas. Incluso cuando se casó con mi tía Magda, nunca lo vi feliz. Y tampoco a mi tía.

“Cuando papá murió y él quedó al mando, su cuerpo frágil le seguía pesando. Se seguía enfermando constantemente y de pronto... comenzó a mejorar.”

La miré. Su semblante parecía absorto en una idea.

“Al estar a cargo de la finca cometió muchas atrocidades. Los empleados estaban desprotegidos y él sobornaba a las autoridades para que no investigaran y los casos de maltratos y asesinatos quedaran archivados.”

“Es conveniente tener amigos poderosos cuando quieres perpetrar un crimen.” dije “Lo mejor es nunca dejar evidencias y acallar a los que saben demasiado.”

Charlotte bebió de su café y suspiró.

“Si lo pienso bien, no es una locura que haya usado asesinatos para usar magia negra.” dijo, contrariada.

“Seguramente, si tu padre hubiese vivido mientras tu tío mataba gente, no habría tardado en mandar a encontrar al culpable. Tarde o temprano, tu tío sería atrapado.” comenté.

“¿Puedes usar magia para sanar personas?” dijo ella con seriedad.

Cerré los ojos y lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás para exhalar. Luego la miré.

“Hay una forma de evitar la muerte por enfermedad, pero sólo en condiciones extremas.” dije “Pero la magia negra no se usa para sanar, querida. Lo que hizo tu tío debió ser un trato con un demonio, para prolongar su vida a cambio de vidas humanas. Algo parecido a lo que hice yo por tu vida. Salvo que él, seguramente, no sabe leer un grimorio como debería.”

Ella me miró preocupada.

“¿Qué es el grimorio?” dijo “Hace días usted me lo mencionó.”

Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano y la miré.

“Estás llegando al límite de preguntas, cariño.” advertí.

“Por favor...” dijo, suplicante.

Suspiré en resignación y me puse de pie.

“El grimorio es un libro de magia. Está lleno de escritos antiguos, hechizos, símbolos poderosos, que permiten al que lo use acceder a conocimientos que son resguardados para unos pocos. Puede ser muy problemático para los seres del más allá, porque te permite darles órdenes a los demonios.”

“Y... ¿Cómo es que usted consiguió un trozo del grimorio?” dijo ella con cautela.

“ _DING. DING. DING. DING. DING_.” dije, tomando la campanita del desayuno y haciéndola sonar “Fueron suficientes respuestas por hoy. Ya es hora de ir a trabajar.”

Ella me miró exasperada y se cruzó de brazos. Yo me reí.

“No tienes de qué preocuparte, querida. Miguel Magne está débil, puedo dar fe de ello.” dije mientras tomaba mi lonchera metálica.

Charlotte me acompañó al vestíbulo, con la cabeza gacha.

“Cuando me atacó con su sombra, pude notar su lamentable y deteriorado estado de salud. Probablemente sólo se aprovechó de un borracho tirado en el baño del Mimzy’s palace para ganar algo de poder. Debe estar desesperado.”

“Pero escapó.” dijo Charlotte, con mi abrigo en las manos.

Me ayudó a ponérmelo. Ella abrochó los botones y enderezó mi corbatín, de manera pensativa. Yo le había permitido acomodar mis prendas matutinas últimamente. Me sentía bastante cómodo ante esto. Sentía que era una buena forma de llevar un poco de sus atenciones durante el día, al mantenerme alejado tantas horas del suave perfume de su cabello y la calidez de su toque. No había notado cómo habíamos llegado a este punto de manera tan natural.

Tomé mi bolso del perchero.

“Por eso debes aprender a usar algo de magia. Al menos para defenderte.” dije.

“Señor Alastor, ¿mi tío tiene algo que ver con que yo haya despertado con un frío insoportable días atrás? Si no tiene explicación natural, bien tiene que ser sobrenatural.” dijo, intranquila.

Oh. Qué perceptiva.

“Aquí la pregunta es: ¿por qué él querría encontrarte?” dije, elevando un dedo “Tú misma has dicho que no tiene sentido. Que eres más útil muerta que viva para él, ¿no es así?”

“Supongo...” dijo, no muy convencida.

“No te preocupes por él. Si me lo encuentro de nuevo, me encargaré que no vuelva a interrumpir en nuestras vidas.” dije, con seguridad.

Suspiró, pero me dio una sonrisa resignada.

“Ahora, no olvides que tenemos que ir al Mimzy’s palace en la tarde. Conseguiremos una audición para ti. También me gustaría que me acompañaras al local de Rosie, tengo unas... cuentas pendientes por pagar.”

“Oh, ¡claro!” dijo más animada “¿A las 5 en punto allá?”

“Magnífico.” concordé.

Me acerqué a ella y besé su frente. Ella me sonrió.

“Nos vemos en la tarde, querida.” dije con ánimo “Piensa, desde ya, una buena canción para presentarla.”

Suspiró preocupada, pero seguía sonriendo.

“Nada pierdo con intentarlo. Que tenga un buen día.” dijo ella.

“Tú también, querida.” dije y salí de la casa.

El día en mi trabajo fue realmente tranquilo. Me sentía de muy buen humor. De vez en cuando mandaba a mi sombra a hacer una ronda en casa y vi a Charlotte cantando mientras barría. Y a la hora de almuerzo, mientras yo comía mi sandwich, la vi practicando en el piano, anotando en su cuaderno y murmurar para sí misma. Ella levantó la vista y saludó a mi sombra, alegremente y le mostró un listado de canciones anotadas en el cuaderno. Me reí disimuladamente. Nunca le había dicho que podía verla desde mi sombra, pero sospechaba que ella lo intuía.

En un momento, ella comenzó a practicar una de las canciones que parecía tener en la lista.

**I can be happy, I can be sad**  
**I can be good or I can be bad**  
**It all depends on you**

**I can be lonely out in a crowd**  
**I can be humble or I can be proud**  
**It all depends on you**

**I can save money or spend it**  
**Go right on living or end it**  
**You're to blame, honey, for what I do**

**I know that I can be beggar or I can be king**  
**I can be almostany old thing**  
**It all depends on you**

**I can be happy, I can be sad**  
**I can be good or I can be bad**  
**Depends on you**

**I can be very lonely when I'm out with a crowd**  
**I can be humble or I can be proud**  
**Depends on you**

**I can save a great deal of money or I can spend it**  
**Go right on living end it**  
**You're to blame, baby, for what I do**

**I can beggar, I can be king**  
**I can be almost any old thing**  
**It all depends on you**

Si hubiese podido aplaudirle, lo hubiese hecho. Ella volvió a mirar su cuaderno y ladeó la cabeza, pensativa. Pero mi visión fue interrumpida, porque de pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba por los hombros y me tensé de inmediato.

“¡Alastor! ¡Mi buen amigo!” dijo una voz conocida y animada.

Pentious estaba de visita en la estación. Su nariz ganchuda y su enorme sombrero de copa eran inconfundibles. Usualmente, cuando mi sombra lo veía aproximarse, me alertaba a tiempo, y me daba oportunidad de escabullirme. Pero había estado tan absorto en la canción de Charlotte que no lo vi venir. Por cosas como esta, me sentía en desventaja al estar sin mi sombra.

“Buenas tardes, Pentious.” le dije, retirando su brazo de mi hombro.

Pentious, de manera completamente invasiva, comenzó a olfatearme. Me miró a la cara y puso sus manos en mejillas, encantado.

“¡Te ves muy bien!” dijo, asombrado.

“Siempre me veo bien, estimado” dije, con orgullo.

“¡No, Alastor! ¡Te ves radiante!” exclamó.

Su énfasis era halagador, pero desconcertante.

“¿Discúlpame?” dije, confundido.

“Tus ojeras, tu cabello, tu corbatín acomodado por alguien más, ese sutil aroma...” dijo, muy emocionado.

“No te sigo.” dije, poniéndome de pie.

“¡Alastor, estás enamorado!” exclamó, encantado y con ojos brillantes.

Abrí mucho los ojos y me paralicé. ¿Qué estaba diciendo ese sujeto?

“¡Oh, espera! No me digas.” dijo con una mano en su mentón “Es de esa linda chica con la que fuiste a mi restaurante el otro día, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, qué buenos gustos tienes, amigo mío!

Me dio unos golpecitos en el brazo con el codo y me miraba con picardía.

“¡Ella era toda una criatura del cielo!” continuó “¡Cuando decidan la fecha de la boda, mi local estará a su completa disposición!”

Mi sonrisa se tensó. Sus conclusiones me tenían descolocado.

“Creo que estás imaginando cosas.” dije, tomando distancia y poniendo mis manos en la espalda

“Oh, qué modesto eres. No puedes negar la encantadora pareja que hacen ustedes dos. ¡Tienen mi total bendición para su futuro juntos!” dijo juntando sus manos y dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

“No hay ningún compromiso de por medio con Charlotte, Pentious.” dije, estrechando mis ojos.

“¡Oh! Ya veo, aún no hay anillo.” dijo, con altivez. “¡Tienes que planear una propuesta adecuada! Si quieres algunos consejos: nunca lo hagas con palomas blancas de fondo, pueden hacerte popó en el traje, ni tampoco experimentes con comida exótica cuando vayas a hacer la propuesta o te dolerá el estómago.”

Lo miré con fastidio. Carraspeé.

“Mantengo mi vida privada alejada de la mano de los curiosos” dije, con elegancia.

“Por supuesto, un tipo tan popular como tú debe tener a muchos indeseables intentando formar parte de tu circulo, amigo mío.” dijo, con solemnidad.

Tuve que recordarme por qué no lo había golpeado todavía, varias veces.

“Y, por cierto... ¿A qué se debe tu presencia en la estación?” dije, cambiando el tono.

“Sólo vine a dejar los nuevos menús especiales para el festival de Mardi gras.” dijo entregándome una carpeta “Todo el que vaya a partir de hoy, se llevará un antifaz gratis y hay dos nuevos postres en la lista, de edición limitada.”

“Fantástico.” dije tomando la carpeta.

Cerré mi bolso del almuerzo y lo tomé.

“Bueno, si es todo, debo regresar a trabajar ahora. Daré el anuncio de tus promociones en tu segmento.” dije, dirigiéndome a la salida del comedor.

“¡Oye, puedes pasar con tu chica a mi local hoy! ¡La casa invita!” escuché que me dijo.

“Te tomaré la palabra.” le dije, acomodando mis gafas.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente. Por suerte, Pentious se retiró pronto, y no tuve que escuchar más de sus parloteos irritantes. Y me evité pensar en todo lo que había dicho. No tuve más que concentrarme en mi locución y en la música para acallar pensamientos indeseados.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, yo esperaba a Charlotte en la entrada del Mimzy’s Palace. Mis segmentos duraban hasta las cuatro los días donde se presentaban el radioteatro. Por lo que me daba la oportunidad de pasar al local de Mimzy a ver cómo estaban las finanzas o poder llegar antes a casa. Y siendo viernes, las actividades del Mimzy Palace comenzaban incluso más temprano.

Fue entonces que vi a Charlotte. Ella llegó a mí a paso rápido y me sonrió. Llevaba uno de sus nuevos vestidos de algodón de dos piezas de color rosa, cubierta por su abrigo rojo. Lucía radiante y ansiosa.

“Buenas tardes, Charlotte.” dije, con una galante reverencia “Luces completamente adorable.”

“Buenas tardes, señor Alastor.” dijo ella, sonriendo “Me pasé una hora decidiendo qué ponerme.”

“Una magnífica elección.” respondí.

Le ofrecí mi brazo y lo tomó. Nos encaminamos a dentro del recinto. La gente volteaba a mirarnos, específicamente a Charlotte. Acomodé el brazo que ella tenía agarrado y elevé mi rostro, con solemnidad.

“¡De verdad estoy muy nerviosa! Ensayé toda la tarde y practiqué las mejores canciones que me salen bien, pero ya sé qué canción voy a cantar.” dijo con entusiasmo

“No me cabe duda de que serás la estrella del show.” dije, animadamente.

Ella me sonrió insegura.

“Primero hay que ver qué dice la señorita Mimzy.” declaró.

El jolgorio de la gente por los shows en vivo de los viernes era evidente. Los collares de cuentas y los antifaces todavía eran entregados a los clientes de manera gratuita. Un gasto que se suplía con facilidad, considerando el inflado precio de todo lo que vendían para disfrutar los espectáculos presentados. Las meseras iban de allá para acá, abasteciendo a los consumidores todo el alcohol que podían, y avivaba el entusiasmo del ambiente.

Mimzy no estaba en su oficina, así que llevé a Charlotte tras el escenario. Veía a Charlotte apretando su mano libre en un antifaz que había aceptado en la entrada. La escuché respirar intensamente varias veces para lograr serenarse.

En los camarines de las bailarinas encontramos a Vaggie, terminando de arreglar el tocado de una revoltosa bailarina pecosa.

“Ok, Cherry, ya está listo.” decía Vaggie.

“Ya era hora. El de la mesa ocho me estaba haciendo ojitos.” dijo la aludida, mirándose al espejo.

“Sólo no vuelvas a perder tu ojo de vidrio.” dijo, Vaggie, de mal humor.

La tal Cherry bomb le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo y se fue con altanería.

“Hola, Vaggie.” dijo Charlotte.

“¿Charlotte? ¡Hola! Me alegra verte.” dijo Vaggie, sorprendida.

Ella me miró también a mí, con menos simpatía.

“Buenas tardes, señor.” dijo, con reservas.

“Saludos, querida.” dije “Estamos en búsqueda de tu jefa. ¿La habrás visto?”

“Sí, está cerca del escenario.” dijo “¿Necesitan ver algún papeleo?”

“La verdad, necesitamos saber si ella puede darme una audición para cantante.” dijo Charlotte, nerviosa.

“¿De verdad?” dijo Vaggie, conmocionada “Ahm... ¿Estás segura de esto, Charlotte? Trabajar aquí podría ser peligroso. Hay mucha envidia en este rubro. Sin contar a los hombres que te podrían acosar.”

“Oh, menosprecias a Charlotte, querida.” dije, con seguridad. “Puedo dar fe que no es ninguna dama en peligro y su talento debe ser mostrado al mundo.”

Vaggie miró a Charlotte.

“Charlotte, escúchame. No puedes confiar en este rubro.” dijo, casi suplicante, tomándola de los hombros. “Sabes que a la señorita Mimzy le encantaría verte caer...”

Vaggie me dirigió una mirada de soslayo y luego volvió a mirarla.

“La vida no es un musical. Si piensas comenzar a cantar aquí, te digo desde ya que es una mala idea.” dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

“Mira sé que a la señorita Mimzy le encantaría verme fallar.” dijo Charlotte, con seguridad “Y que cualquiera podría sentirse intimidado por el rubro de la música. Pero yo no. De verdad creo que puedo hacerlo y me gustaría que me apoyaras.”

Vaggie me miró a mí con desconfianza, casi como culpándome por la convicción de Charlotte a querer seguir su sueño de cantar en el escenario.

Finalmente, suspiró con derrota.

“Vengan conmigo.” dijo, con poco ánimo.

Vaggie nos guió por los vestidores. Las bailarinas que se preparaban para su siguiente número estaban ahí, maquillándose y apretando sus corsés. Demasiado absortas (o acostumbradas) como para notar que alguien que no pertenecía al elenco estuviera ahí.

Miré a Charlotte. Ella seguía nerviosa, pero su mirada de determinación no aminoraba.

“¿Lo tomas como un desafío personal?” le dije, inclinándome a ella.

“Si no soy capaz de demostrarle lo que valgo como cantante a alguien que se dedica a esto, no podré estar tranquila.” dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“No puedes entregar toda tu confianza a la opinión de los demás, querida.” dije, con soltura “Si no hubiese mandado al infierno a todos los que intentaron difamarme, no estaría donde estoy.”

“Cuando dice que los mandó al infierno...” dijo, ella insegura.

“En sentido figurado.” aseguré.

Ella resopló y se puso a reír. Sonreí con sinceridad. Su risa me generó un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Era curioso cómo ese cosquilleo que sentía había aumentado con el tiempo, al punto de considerarlo ya como algo cotidiano en mi vida. Meses atrás, lo había atribuido a una enfermedad estomacal. Pero luego de comprobar que aquel síntoma era episódico y espontáneo, tuve que descartarlo como una intoxicación. Además, no me generaba incomodidad, sino al contrario, mucha euforia y buen ánimo, no le di mayor importancia. Luego de unas semanas noté que el cosquilleo era únicamente en presencia de Charlotte, por lo que llegué a creer que era una especie de reacción alérgica hacia ella. No obstante, yo continuaba desconcertado, dado que no me generaba ningún tipo de malestar físico, ni ronchas, ni comezón. Sino que era siempre acompañado de una gran comodidad con su compañía y júbilo cuando estaba con ella. Decidí que ella me agradaba mucho y estaba contento con eso.

Entonces, ese cosquilleo comenzó a transformarse. Y esa necesidad imperiosa de unirme a ella comenzó a mellar mi espíritu de forma tormentosa. Casi como un fuego devastador que empezó a calcinar mis pensamientos racionales cuando estaba a su lado, cuando sentía su aroma, cuando tocaba su rostro cálido. Al pasar de los días, tuve que comenzar a esforzarme por mantener la compostura cuando estábamos a solas en mi propia casa. Esas imágenes de pensarme besando el cuello de Charlotte, escuchar sus gemidos en mi oreja, mis manos tocando bajo su vestido y arañando su piel blanca, las reprimía apenas llegaban a mi cabeza.

Pero pasó algo que no esperaba. Ella, rompiendo mi tercera regla, me besó luego de despertar de su sonambulismo varias noches atrás. Y vi cómo todo aquello que había contenido con desesperación, volvía con más fuerza. Incluso tuve que incrustar mis uñas en mi brazo, para pensar con racionalidad y refrenar mi propia lujuria. Comencé a pensarla más, a estar más atento a sus necesidades, empecé a alentarla más en lo que le importaba. Su existencia había calado en mí como nunca nadie lo había hecho y me sentía prisionero de su sonrisa. Era un fenómeno fascinante lo que ella producía en mí. Y todo eso se intensificó cuando comenzamos a tener intimidad, y ya me parecía inconcebible la idea de no tenerla cerca.

Todo eso tenía un nombre. Lo sabía. Pero no quería pronunciarlo.

La voz de Charlotte me sacó de mis divagaciones.

“Señor Alastor, la señorita Mimzy está ahí.” dijo.

“¡¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?!” decía Mimzy, enardecida “¡Niffty, ven acá de inmediato!”

Casi como una invocación, una pequeña chica de fuerte cabello rojo pasó rápidamente junto a nosotros.

“¿Sí, señorita Mimzy?” dijo, Niffty con su voz chillona.

“¡Quiero que limpies este desastre de inmediato!” exclamó Mimzy señalando algo en el piso.

Al apartarse, pude verlo con detenimiento. Eran fecas animales.

“¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esto es terrible!” dijo Niffty y, presurosa, limpió con pala y escoba.

La chica sacó una bolsa de su falda y metió los desperdicios. Vertió desinfectante y limpió, rápidamente con un trapo.

“Todo listo.” dijo, con orgullo.

“Si no fuera por sus clientes, obligaría a Angel Dust a enjaular a ese maldito cerdo.” masculló, Mimzy.

“Parece que está de mal humor.” susurró Charlotte, inquieta.

Su mano se apretó en mi brazo. Se mordió los labios y me miró.

“Tal vez...” dijo Charlotte, con inseguridad.

“¡Mimzy!” exclamé, antes de que Charlotte se retractara.

La aludida, se giró al escuchar su nombre y su rostro se iluminó al mirarme, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño al ver quién me acompañaba.

“¡Qué gusto verte, amiga mía!” le dije acercándome a ella.

“¡Al, me alegra tanto verte! ¿A qué debo tu visita?” dijo, recuperándose.

“Buenas tardes, señorita Mimzy.” dijo, Charlotte, tensa.

“Oh, vienes con Charlotte.” dijo con una sonrisa tensa “Bienvenida, querida.”

“Mimzy, quería hacerte una solicitud como inversionista de este magnífico local.” dije, con solemnidad.

Mimzy me miró, levantando una ceja.

“¿Serías tan amable de otorgarle una audición para cantante a mi querida Charlotte?” dije, haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia ella “Sé que necesitas toda la ayuda posible para los espectáculos de las semanas del Mardi gras. Así que pensé en presentarte el talento de este diamante en bruto.”

“Prometo no decepcionarla.” dijo Charlotte, sonrojada, pero decidida.

La petición pareció dejar a Mimzy completamente descolocada.

“¿Que tú quieres cantar aquí?” dijo ella, lentamente.

“Es mi gran sueño cantar en un escenario.” dijo Charlotte.

“Y tiene mi completo respaldo.” dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Después de unos segundos de estupefacción, Mimzy comenzó a reír de manera aguda y estridente. Charlotte tenía el rostro tenso, sus manos temblaban en el antifaz que mantenía apretado, pero seguía de pie. Esperamos a que la carcajada de Mimzy menguara.

“Oh, claro, claro, te daré una oportunidad para cantar, linda.” dijo, recuperando el aliento.

Charlotte abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se giró para darme una gran sonrisa.

“¡Oh, muchas gra...!” comenzó a decir Charlotte.

“¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen aquí?” interrumpió alguien tras nosotros.

Si no fuera por los ojos de diferente color, no hubiese pensado que era Angel Dust. Se había vestido como una mujer, con exagerado maquillaje, una enorme peluca rosa, un vestido de brillantina fucsia y largos guantes negros y con tacones a juego. Y, por si fuera poco, llevaba un antifaz rojo, con brillantina y una estola de plumas blancas. Era todo lo contrario a la decencia y el buen gusto de una dama.

“Es hora de mi acto. No vengan a intentar sabotearme.” dijo, golpeando su flequillo, con desdén.

“¿Angel?” dijo Charlotte, impresionada.

“¿A quién más esperabas?” dijo, pellizcando su mejilla.

“¡Es momento de traer fuego a este escenario” dijo el presentador “¡Con ustedes: Angel Dust!”

Los aplausos de la gente parecieron darle energía a Angel.

“Abre el paso para los profesionales, chica.” dijo, altanero.

Pasó entre nosotros, empujando a Vaggie sin esperar a que se retirara. Se instaló en medio del escenario. Estaba de espaldas al público. Abrieron las cortinas y la música sonó.

Angel se giró, dramáticamente, a ver a las personas y comenzó a cantar.

**Hit me one time**  
**Hit me twice**  
**Ah, ah, ah**  
**That's rather nice**

Se paseaba por el escenario y movía los brazos con exageración y dramatismo.

**Oil and grime, poison sludge**  
**Diesel clouds and noxious muck**  
**Slime beneath me, slime up above**  
**Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love**

**I see the world and all the creatures in it**  
**I suck 'em dry and spit 'em out like spinach**

Se bajó del escenario y se sentó en el regazo de un cliente. Le alborotó el cabello y se puso de pie.

**'Cause greedy human beings will always lend a hand**  
**With the destruction of this worthless jungle land**  
**And what a beautiful machine they have provided**  
**To slice a path of doom with my foul breath to guide it**

Se sentó en el borde del escenario y extendió los brazos.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Filthy brown acid rain**

**Pouring down like egg chow mein**

**Slime beneath me, slime up above**

**Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love**

Se puso de pie y lanzó una maléfica risotada final.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

De alguna manera, el público se puso de pie a tan extravagante show. Angel se sacó uno de sus guantes con los dientes y lo arrojó a la gente. Entre algunos clientes se lo pelearon, incluso llegaron a los golpes. Angel se rio abiertamente y salió del escenario, cuando cerraban el telón. Llegó a nosotros, caminando con orgullo.

“¡Eres increíble, Angel!” exclamó Charlotte, emocionada “¡Eres todo un rey en el escenario!”

“¿Apenas te das cuenta, muñequita?” dijo con altanería, acomodando su peluca.

“¿Cómo lograste llegar a tener esa seguridad al cantar frente a tanta gente?” preguntó Charlotte.

Angel tocó la nariz de Charlotte con la punta del dedo.

“Es simple: lo tienes o no lo tienes.” dije, con una sonrisa de soberbia.

Vaggie se adelantó y encaró a Angel, furibunda.

“¡Volviste a lanzar un guante de utilería!” le recriminó.

“Sólo le doy a la gente lo que pide de mí, querida.” dijo, insidioso.

“¡Sabes que cada prenda cuenta!” le gritó, Vaggie.

“¿Acaso no puedes soportar mi perfecto desempeño? La envidia no te sienta, chiquilla.”

“Desafinaste al final.” le dijo Vaggie, en reproche.

“Ugh, ¿no puedes esperar a que el público termine de adularme antes de meter tus venenosos comentarios?” dijo Angel, con fastidio.

“Si te descuidas, el público se enoja. Eso significa: mala publicidad, menos clientes, menos dinero y menos Angel.” dijo Vaggie de brazos cruzados.

“Bla. Bla. Bla.” dijo Angel, ignorándola.

Angel pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Vaggie y luego se lo llevó a la boca.

“Hum. Amargo. ¡Qué sorpresa!” le dijo, con malicia.

Vaggie rechinó los dientes y yo me reí. Debía admitir que sus ocurrentes discusiones eran algo digno de ver.

Charlotte, con nerviosismo, se dirigió a Mimzy.

“Entonces, ¿cuándo puedo audicionar para usted?” dijo Charlotte, con ánimo.

Mimzy puso las manos en sus caderas y alzó una ceja.

“Oh, lindura, no hacemos así las cosas aquí.” dijo Mimzy, riéndose.

Se giró y miró al escenario.

“Tu audición debe ser con nuestro público objetivo presente. No soy yo quien escoge lo que es mejor para ellos. Lo harán ellos.” dijo, con malicia.

Los colores del rostro de Charlotte se le esfumaron en el acto.

“E-espere.” tartamudeó, con pánico “¿Insinúa que yo haga mi audición aquí? ¿Con público real? ¿AHORA?”

“Bueno, si no estás lista para lo que viene, dudo que tengas lo que se necesita para cantar en mi escenario.” dijo Mimzy, con suficiencia.

El debate interno de Charlotte era evidente. Le quité el antifaz de su mano y se lo acomodé en el rostro.

“Todo es más fácil en el anonimato, cariño.” aseguré.

Ella me miró sin seguridad.

“No estoy vestida para la ocasión, señor.” diijo, preocupada.

Niffty le quitó la estola que usaba Angel, de un tirón.

“¡Oye!” gritó, indignado.

“Con esto bastará, linda.” le dijo entregándole la prenda a Charlotte.

Ella tomó aire. Se la veía abrumada, pero sonrió con entusiasmo.

“Bien, voy a hacerlo.” dijo, con más seguridad de la que sentía.

“¡Excelente!” dijo Mimzy “¿Qué canción necesitas que toque la banda?”

“Deal with the Devil.” dijo con una media sonrisa, mirándome de reojo.

Yo le sonreí más ampliamente.

“Iré a dar aviso a la banda. La presentación de una novata siempre mejora el ánimo a nuestro público.”

Ella se giró y fue hablar con los músicos del escenario. Charlotte se sacó su abrigo y Niffty lo tomó.

“¿Por qué mejora el ánimo del público la presentación de un novato?” preguntó Charlotte a Vaggie.

Vaggie suspiró de fastidio.

“Porque la mayoría del tiempo los novatos dan risa y vergüenza ajena.” dijo “Son casi carne de cañón.”

Charlotte pareció perder el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro.

Mimzy salió de entre las cortinas cerradas y se puso frente al micrófono.

“¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros!” exclamó frente al micrófono “El siguiente acto es de una chica con un gran sueño. ¡Denle un gran aplauso a la novata de hoy!”

Charlotte estaba paralizada y comenzaba a hiperventilar. Ella se golpeó las mejillas y frunció el ceño. Niffty le acomodó la estola en el cuello y le dio un empujón para que avanzara. Charlotte se dirigió al centro del escenario con timidez. Miró a la gente, quienes la observaban con poco interés.

Charlotte se giró a verme, y le guiñé un ojo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y elevó el rostro con determinación. Ella le dio una señal a la banda y marcó el paso de la música con el pie, antes de cantar.

**I was thinkin' a way to catch your attention**  
**To make some spells and create conversation**  
**I was thinkin' to make some magic for you**  
**To love me as much as I do**

La gente comenzó a vitorear su voz y eso pareció darle más confianza a Charlotte.

**One rainy night on a dark route**  
**A strange guy reached me and yelled, "hey you,**  
**I have the solution to get you what you want,**  
**But you must sign this, and I'll be your lord!"**

**"I'm Lucifer – also known as The Devil**  
**Give me your sign and I'll vanish your pain**  
**Then you can get what you want**  
**And I'll be back... don't you worry little dove!"**

Charlotte comenzó a moverse en su lugar con gracia, cerrando los ojos, entregada a la música. Su mirada transmitía seguridad. El público había dejado sus pláticas para escucharla. Charlotte tronaba los dedos y la gente comenzó a imitarla.

**Just look at me and laugh, baby**  
**And say "I love you"**  
**You smile like the moon, babe,**  
**It's a gift just for you**

**Smile like the stars,**  
**They are dancing waltz**  
**And the night is made for us**

Le sonreí ampliamente cuando me miró y dio un giro.

**So I made a deal with the Devil for you**  
**For loving me baby, just as much as I do**  
**And we're together having fun**  
**And the Devil still waiting for the time**

Miré al público a través de la cortina. Tenía a todos completamente absortos, dando palmas al compás. Vaggie era la más entusiasta, sin despegarle la vista a Charlotte. Le quité el antifaz y me lo puse. Miré a Charlotte, y con una energía casi magnética, me acerqué a ella para darle unas vueltas en el escenario. La gente aplaudió mi entrada. Ella me sonrió encantada. Tomó mi mano y me invitó a un baile improvisado que no pude rechazar. La gente gritaba emocionada por nuestra grácil danza.

Ella siguió cantando.

**"I'm Lucifer – also known as The Devil**  
**Give me your sign and I'll vanish your pain**  
**Then you can get what you want**  
**And I'll be back... don't you worry little dove!"**

**"I'm Lucifer – also known as The Devil**  
**Give me your sign and I'll vanish your pain**  
**Then you can get what you want**

La hice caer en mi brazo y nos miramos.

**And I'll be back... don't you worry little dove!"**

La música siguió sonando. Nosotros seguimos bailando en el escenario como sólo nosotros sabíamos hacerlo. Nuestros pasos en perfecta sincronía y el movimiento de su falda eran un conjunto magnífico. La hacía girar y luego la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla a mí, para luego hacerla caer hacia atrás. Ella comenzó a tararear lo que quedaba de canción, con una gran sonrisa de júbilo. La energía que liberaba era celestial y nadie parecía perderse nada. Al terminar la canción, los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar. Fue una completa ovación de pie.

Solté la mano de Charlotte y con un ademán la invité a que hiciera una reverencia al público. Ella estaba radiante.

“¡Eso, niña!” gritó Angel, encantado.

Niffty daba saltitos entusiastas en su lugar y silbaba con sus dedos en su boca. Vaggie sonreía, mientras aplaudía con fervor. Miré a Mimzy, quien mantenía una expresión neutral. Tomé a Charlotte de la mano y la saqué del escenario.

Charlotte reía de los nervios y se tomaba la cara entre las manos. Estaba muy sonrojada.

“¡Qué gran show!” dijo Niffty.

“Estás llena de sorpresas, muñequita.” dijo Angel, alborotando su cabello.

“¡No sé de dónde salió eso!” respondió Charlotte, entusiasmada.

“Muy bien, calma todos.” Interrumpió Mimzy “Un gran show, pero tengo que considerar esta decisión con parte de los inversionistas. También les compete saber quiénes se están integrando al elenco, aunque sea sólo temporal. ¿Vendrías un momento a mi oficina, Alastor?” dijo.

“Por supuesto.” dije, con orgullo.

“Vamos al bar de Husk. Yo invito.” dijo Angel.

“¿Tú pagarás?” dijo Vaggie, incrédula.

“Oye, yo solo invito. Alguien más debe pagar.” dijo, con altivez.

Charlotte se reía.

Me quité el antifaz y lo tiré. Seguí a Mimzy a su oficina, tras bambalinas. Cuando cerró la puerta, me miró molesta.

“¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices, Mimzy?” dije “¿No te parece que ella sería un fantástico elemento de apoyo para el festival?”

“Tiene muy buena voz, pero te falta seguridad en el escenario.” dijo.

“Detalles. Estoy seguro de que es algo que, con algo de práctica, podrá sobreponerse pronto.” dije, con soltura “¡El público sabe cuándo un show es bueno!”

“Y no sé si considerarla como un show en solitario, porque saliste al escenario con ella.”

“Nada más quise ser partícipe en tan fantástica performance.”

Me quedó mirando en silencio, cruzando sus brazos.

“Alastor... ¿Hay algo entre tú y ella que no sé?” dijo de pronto.

Parpadeé, pero me mantuve inmutable.

“No sé de qué me hablas, querida.” dije, naturalmente.

“Me parece muy rara su relación de jefe y sirvienta.” sentenció.

“Mis relaciones con las personas están de la mano con mi particular estilo.” dije, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Ella pronunció más el ceño.

“Alastor, si no me das una respuesta pronto...” dijo con firmeza.

“Paciencia, Mimzy.” interrumpí.

“¡La paciencia caduca!” dijo, alterada.

Elevé una ceja.

“No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre eso, querida.” dije, altivamente “Un asunto a la vez y el de hoy es, en particular, la respuesta a la maravillosa audición que acabamos de presenciar. Como inversionista, le doy mi completo respaldo y aceptación.”

Mimzy se quedó callada. Claramente mordiéndose las palabras que intentaba decir. Al final inspiró hondo y exhaló.

“Si te hace feliz, dejaré que tu sirvienta cante como show de apoyo estos días que dure el festival del Mardi gras.” dijo, de mala gana.

“Sabía que podía contar contigo, Mimzy.” dije, satisfecho “Ahora, iré a contarle a Charlotte. Hay cosas que aún tenemos pendientes ahora y ya es hora de cenar.”

“Alastor.”

“¿Sí, querida?”

“Sobre mi paciencia, hablaba en serio.” dijo, con seriedad.

La miré de reojo, pero no dije nada. Salí de su oficina y me dirigí al bar de Husk. Charlotte estaba sentada en un taburete y hablaba animadamente con Niffty, pero se detuvo al verme llegar. Se puso de pie y recta.

Me reí entre dientes.

“¡Felicidades, querida!” exclamé con ánimo “¡Quedaste!”

Ella lanzó un chillido de emoción y masajeó sus mejillas con fervor, mientras sonreía. Se rodeó de palabras de felicitaciones de los presentes.

“Serás parte de show como apoyo en los días del festival.” expliqué “Considéralo como un periodo de prueba para algo más prolongado.”

“¡Muchas gracias, señor Alastor!” dijo, mirándome con ojos brillantes.

Mimzy llegó detrás de mí y Charlotte se acercó a ella con entusiasmo.

“¡Gracias, señorita Mimzy! ¡Le prometo no decepcionarla con mi desempeño!” exclamó.

Mimzy sonrió lo mejor que pudo y pellizcó su mejilla.

“No hay que agradecer, siempre es bueno darles oportunidades a los menos afortunados.” le dijo.

Mimzy se excusó y se retiró. Sus expectativas del desempeño de Charlotte nuevamente le habían hecho frustrarse. Probablemente, una botella de vino con su nombre, oculta bajo su escritorio la estaba esperando para beberse sus emociones.

“¡Charlotte, tenemos que pensar en tu atuendo!” dijo Vaggie, con seriedad “Tenemos muy poco tiempo y debemos pensar en el repertorio, el maquillaje...”

“¡Muñequita, tienes que mostrar esas piernas!” dijo Angel, alzando una ceja “Te verías de infarto con una transparencia.”

“¡No seas vulgar!” le reprendió Vaggie.

“¡Tu canto es hipnótico, linda!” la felicitaba Niffty.

Yo me senté en un taburete y la observé disfrutar de su momento de gloria. Husk estaba ahí, observando todo con su eterno ceño fruncido. Sentía ganas de celebrar.

“Un whisky, Husk, por favor.” dije.

Gruñó y sacó una botella. Llenó un vaso y me lo entregó de mala gana.

“Gracias, amigo mío.” dije, altanero. Y bebí.

Miré a Charlotte, quien se reía de una discusión de Angel y Vaggie, sobre un pequeño cerdo que se había acercado a Angel.

"Ya te rendiste, ¿eh?" Escuché a Husk a mi lado “Sabía que ni un hijo de puta como tú podría resistir tanto.”

Lo miré. Estaba recargado en la barra, mientras jugueteaba con una botella de alcohol en sus dedos.

"¿Sobre qué, estimado?" Dije, con interés.

"Tu sirvienta. Los veo bastante juntos.”

Instintivamente miré a Charlotte, que hablaba animadamente con Angel Dust, haciéndole preguntas del cerdo y acariciándolo.

“A mí no me preocupa, pero si Mimzy los ve así, dejará vacío la repisa de vodka para los clientes." Concluyó.

"No sé de qué me hablas." Dije, fingiendo ignorancia.

Resopló por la nariz.

"Niégalo cuanto quieras, rarito. Pero he visto esas miraditas y jugueteos que se dan ustedes en muchas parejas que vienen a este local durante años.”

Charlotte se giró un momento a mirarme y me sonrió, para luego seguir jugueteando con el cerdo.

“¡Mírala nada más! ¡Sus ojos brillan como estrellas cuando te ve! Es repugnante, pero bastante obvio."

Miré mi vaso de whisky. Primero Pentious, luego Mimzy y ahora Husk. Esto estaba comenzando a ser realmente molesto. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me puse de pie.

“Ten buenas tardes, mi estimado Husk.” dije, con soberbia.

Me acerqué a Charlotte, quien sostenía al cerdito como un bebé.

“Ponte tu abrigo, querida, tenemos que ir con Rosie.” le dije.

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el cerdito a Angel. Ella tomó mi brazo, antes que yo se lo ofreciera.

“Nos vemos mañana a la una de la tarde para el primer ensayo.” dijo Vaggie, amablemente.

“Sí. Hasta mañana.” respondió Charlotte, animadamente.

“Nos vemos.” dije.

Salimos rápidamente del local, encaminándonos al local de Rosie. Y miré a Charlotte de reojo. Ella llevaba sus mejillas sonrosadas y se mordía el labio, reprimiendo la emoción.

“¿Todo salió como esperabas?” le dije.

“¡Mucho mejor!” dijo “¡No puedo creer que tendré la oportunidad de cantar en un escenario real!”

De pronto se puso seria y me miró.

“Señor Alastor, de verdad le agradezco su voto de confianza.” dijo “Y no puedo hacer menos que corresponder con el mayor compromiso. Los ensayos son en la tarde, así que dejaré todo el aseo listo durante la noche y la cena lista antes de irme en caso de que...”

Me reí. Su nivel de responsabilidad y entusiasmo eran encantadores.

“Cariño, no dudo en que tengas todo un sistema planeado para mantener las cosas en orden. Así que de eso no me preocupo.” dije, con simpleza.

Ella desdobló un papel de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Lo revisé con curiosidad. Era un listado con horarios por actividad. Todo subrayado.

“Lo tengo todo anotado aquí. Lo destacado es lo importante.” dijo, con emoción.

“Todo está destacado.” noté.

“¡Todo es importante!” dijo, con seguridad.

Me volví a reír. Doblé el papel y se lo entregué.

“Tendrás que acomodar el horario de las clases de magia.” dije “Y no contemplaste suficientes horas de sueño para el ritmo que vas a tener.”

Ella se quedó pensativa.

“Cierto... Ahora que lo pienso, no tendremos tiempo para...” murmuraba.

“¿Sí, cariño?” dije, con interés.

Ella se sonrojó, por toda respuesta. Yo me reí entre dientes.

“Ya pensaremos en eso también.” dije, con altivez.

Me miró preocupada, pero no dijo nada.

Llegamos al local de Rosie luego de unos minutos. El inconfundible letrero de “Abierto” estaba ahí, a pesar de ya haber oscurecido. Rosie nos recibió con su particular estilo.

“Querido amigo, me honras con tu presencia.” dijo, con un tono casi sarcástico.

“Lo mismo digo, Rosie.” dije, en tono similar.

“¡Charlotte, querida! ¡Qué alegría verte!” dijo, encantada.

“Buenas tardes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no la veo.” respondió Charlotte, sonriendo.

“Pasen, por favor.” dijo Rosie, haciéndose a un lado.

Charlotte estaba a punto de quitarse su abrigo cuando Rosie exclamó.

“¡Oh, querida! ¿Ese es mi abrigo? ¡Madre mía! ¡Sabía que te quedaría divino!”

“Me gustó mucho, de verdad.” dijo Charlotte, amablemente “Su diseño es realmente exquisito.”

“Oh, no es nada. De todas maneras, Alastor pagó bien por él.” dijo, mirándome de reojo.

Yo aún no había pagado ese abrigo. Y su sola mención de un alto precio me hizo rodar los ojos.

“No dudo en que la buena calidad merece el costo.” dije, con orgullo.

Rosie se rio entre dientes y se acercó más a Charlotte para susurrarle, sugerente.

“Y dime, linda mía... ¿Has podido darle un buen uso a la ropa interior que te mandé?”

Charlotte, se escandalizó y se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas. Tuve que intervenir de inmediato.

“Rosie, querida, sólo venimos de paso contigo y ya se nos hace tarde.” le interrumpí.

“Oh, qué barbaridad.” dijo Rosie, simulando espanto “Me disculpo por mi pregunta tan poco recatada.”

Se giró hacia mí.

“¿Y por qué tienen tanta prisa?”

"Pentious insistió en darme una cena gratis. Así que la tomé.” dije, examinando mis uñas.

“¡Oh, Pentious!” dijo poniendo su mano sobre su frente, con fastidio. “Ese extraño hombre me pidió que volviera a arreglar su sombrero de copa. Le dije que es un estilo pasado de moda. Hace diez años que usa el mismo sombrero. Le ofrecí otros modelos, pero él insiste en que querer conservarlo. Supongo que tiene un valor sentimental.”

“Papá instauró esa moda.” dijo Charlotte, con una sonrisa “Le gustaba usar un enorme sombrero blanco, para disimular su estatura. Y su círculo comenzó a copiar su estilo.”

“Oh, Apple Daddy era todo un caso, pero de mis mejores clientes.” dijo Rosie, acercándose a un armario

Comenzó a hurguetear entre viejas cajas mientras se quejaba.

“Siempre que venía era: ‘Rosie, mis mangas deben hacer juego con mi tono de piel’. ‘Rosie, quiero que puedas bordar pequeñas manzanas en el borde del saco’. ‘Rosie, quiero que mi sombrero sea más blanco que la nieve de los Alpes’.”

Charlotte se rio.

“Sí, le gustaba mucho su ropa, señorita Rosie. Pero no niego que era muy exigente.” dijo, en tono conciliador.

“Y desde que popularizó el sombrero de copa... ¡Todos querían uno! El señor Von Eldritch, el señor Stolas, el mismo Pentious. No había hombre de clase alta que no quisiera un sombrero de copa ‘Rosie original’ para ellos.” dijo Rosie, sacando polvorienta caja de cartón del armario y acercándose a nosotros.

Puso la caja sobre la mesita del té. Miramos con curiosidad.

“Lo bueno es, que me alegra conservar siempre una muestra de mis trabajos.” dijo, Rosie con orgullo.

Entonces destapó la caja. Era un sombrero blanco. Con una extraña serpiente morada como lazo y una pequeña manzana de cerámica pegado a un costado. Charlotte se quedó sin palabras.

Charlotte tomó el sombrero con un cuidado casi ceremonial. Lo examinó con cuidado y lo olfateó.

“No puedo creerlo, hasta huele a papá.” dijo con voz quebrada.

Se limpió los ojos y se lo puso. Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo y sonrió.

“Es uno de los sombreros de papá.” dijo con emoción contenida.

“Te pareces mucho a él.” dijo Rosie, con nostalgia “Pero me alegra que heredaras la elegancia de Lilith. Tu padre era muy cordial, pero si mencionabas algo sobre su estatura perdía los estribos.”

Me reí con disimulo.

“Papá tenía un sombrero de estos para cada día de la semana.” dijo Charlotte, admirándose en su reflejo “Comenzó a usarlo para verse más alto en las juntas de inversionistas y en público. La primera vez que usó un sombrero blanco, me gustó tanto que lo tomé prestado y lo adorné con una serpiente morada de peluche y una manzanita de un tazón de adorno en la sala. Nunca imaginé que a papá le gustaría tanto que lo dejaría como su sello personal y replicaría eso mismo en todos sus sombreros.”

“Y después, todos hicieron que sus sombreros tuvieran las cosas más extravagantes, como ojos y plumas. Fue un dolor de cabeza, aunque muy lucrativo.” dijo Rosie, con fastidio.

Charlotte se quitó el sombrero y se lo devolvió a Rosie.

“Muchas gracias por el recuerdo, señorita Rosie.” le dijo Charlotte, con tristeza.

Rosie le sonrió y lo guardó, de nuevo, en su lugar en el armario.

“Por cierto, linda, ¿me harías un favor?” dijo Rosie “Estaba a punto de preparar mi té de manzanilla de la tarde. ¿Puedes ir a la cocina y ver si la tetera ya hirvió?”

“Por supuesto.” dijo Charlotte, de inmediato.

Y se dirigió a la cocina. Miré a Rosie, de soslayo.

“¿Bebiendo té?” dije.

“Es una infusión de hierbas para dormir mejor. El café no es la mejor opción a estas horas.” explicó Rosie.

“Lo es si no quieres enfrentar pesadillas.” dije, elevando los hombros “Entonces, para qué querías que quedáramos a solas.”

Rosie sonrió con maldad.

“Oh, amigo mío.” dijo “Soy una gran observadora, debo admitir. Y creo que puedo dar fe que mis suposiciones del otro día no fueron infundadas. Tu semblante resplandece cuando estás con ella.”

Ella puso su mano en su mentón.

“Así que sólo estoy esperando que me lo pidas. Me ofendería si no lo hicieras. Ya tengo todo planeado en mi cabeza.”

Rosie me miró con expectación.

“No comprendo a qué te refieres.” dije, sorprendido.

“¡Tu traje de novio!” exclamó, exasperada “Tienes que lucir un ‘Rosie’ original el día de tu boda. Con el vestido de novia para Charlotte no tienes que preocuparte. Apple Daddy lo dejó pagado desde que era niña. Por alguna razón temía no verla poder casarse, así que se aseguró mucho antes.”

Se puso una mano en la mejilla de manera pensativa.

“Pero tu smoking tienes que pedírmelo a mí o no quedarán a juego cuando los diseñe. Obviamente, ese traje combinaría muy bien con unos zapatos negros que tengo en el escaparate. Ya tengo en mente unos maravillo...”

Tuve que interrumpir sus emocionadas divagaciones.

“Rosie, querida. Te adelantas a los hechos. No hay ningún compromiso entre ella y yo. Sólo hay...” intenté explicar, con elegancia.

“¿Mucho sexo?” dijo, con sorna.

Me congelé en mi lugar. Comencé a cuestionarme si realmente la gente podía detectar a las personas que han tenido intimidad con sólo con verlas. Esto ya parecía una broma de mal gusto, donde todos mis conocidos parecían estar participando.

Ella se rio con fuerza.

“Ay, amigo. Eres tan evidente.” dijo, con altanería “Te conozco desde que eras ese jovencito que limpiaba botas en la esquina del banco.”

“¿A qué quieres llegar?” dije, estrechando mis ojos.

“Nunca creí que tú, Alastor, pudiera caer por alguien, hasta que la dulce Charlotte llegó a tu vida. Una chica hermosa y adorable, que gusta del café desde siempre, cálida en el trato y... ¡humana! Lo cual me parece un logro, viniendo de ti. Aunque no me extraña que hayas tardado tanto en encontrar a alguien que te interesara; eres de los que tiene más ideas que músculos y verte con ella es, realmente, gratificante.”

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

“Francamente, estaba esperando que se hiciera oficial el compromiso... pero verlos tan unidos me hizo pensar en que ya tenían planes y querías consultarme sobre tu traje de boda.”

Tuve que carraspear, para disimular mi molestia.

“Rosie, creo que malinterpretas mi relación con Charlotte.” dije.

“¿Y qué te detiene aclararla?” dijo ella, suspicaz.

En ese momento llegó Charlotte con una bandeja que tenía una taza con agua caliente, un frasco con flores de manzanilla y una cuchara. Lo puso en la mesita y sonrió.

“Aquí tiene.” dijo.

“Eres un encanto, cielo.” dijo Rosie al sentarse en el sofá.

“Querida, creo que tendremos que venir en otra ocasión.” dije, acercándome a Charlotte y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

“Sí, Charlotte. Cuando tengan un asunto más importante que tratar conmigo que sólo pagar unas prendas cotidianas.” dijo Rosie, revolviendo su té.

Me contuve de suspirar con exasperación y tomé el abrigo de Charlotte.

“Nos vemos después, señorita Rosie.” dijo Charlotte, encantada.

De manera natural, ella me ayudó a abotonar mi abrigo y a enderezar mi corbatín. Miré a Rosie de reojo y ella tenía grandes dificultades para contener la risa.

“¡Bueno, vámonos, querida! ¡Una cena gratis nos espera!” dije, empujando a Charlotte a la salida “¡Adiós, Rosie!”

Salimos a la calle y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Le ofrecí mi brazo a Charlotte y caminamos en dirección al Antoine’s Restaurant a grandes zancadas. Charlotte tenía dificultad para seguirme el paso, pero no aminoré el ritmo. Mi cabeza era un caos y mi estómago estaba apretado.

Todos lo insinuaban. Todos lo notaban. La mayoría estaba feliz ante esa perspectiva. Parecía que, de pronto, cada persona que conocía estaba en ventaja sobre mí. Casi mirándome con superioridad. Pasé de mantenerme en una posición elevada a sentirme rebajado por quienes veía como simples mortales. Me tenía desconcertado y terriblemente incómodo. No sabía cómo dejar de sentirme así y recuperar la normalidad. Todo esto era nuevo para mí.

Después de varios minutos de silencio y de una larga caminata, escuché a Charlotte que me hablaba.

“Señor Alastor... ¿Está bien?” dijo, sin aliento.

“Oh, sí, cariño, sólo tengo molestos pensamientos rondando mi cabeza.” dije, con tranquilidad.

“¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?” dijo, preocupada.

“Nada que no pueda manejar solo, querida. No te angusties.”

Eso pareció calmarla un poco.

Llegamos al restaurant y vimos a Pentious en la entrada, caminando de un lado para otro. Parecía bastante preocupado. Lo ignoré completamente y nos acercamos al metre.

“Buenas noches, queremos una mesa para...” dije al encargado.

“¡ALASTOR!” escuchamos que Pentious gritó.

Fruncí el ceño con fastidio. Con mi mejor semblante me giré a su encuentro.

“Saludos, Pentius.” dije.

“¡Sí viniste!” dijo, encantado “Y trajiste a esta encantadora dama nuevamente.”

Miró a Charlotte con simpatía y le hizo una reverencia exagerada.

“Son bienvenidos a mi humilde restaurant.” dijo, con ojos brillantes.

“Muchas gracias por su invitación.” dijo, Charlotte.

Se la veía nerviosa. Intuí que el sentimiento de culpa por haber hurtado la fotografía de su familia aún le pesaba.

“¡Vengan por aquí!” dijo Pentious “Les guardé un lugar realmente acogedor.”

Lo seguimos hasta una mesa bastante pomposa, con los cubiertos de distintos tamaños al costado de platos blancos, un mantel blanco. Los asientos consistían en un enorme sofá en forma de herradura de respaldo acolchado y base de madera, apegado a la pared. Había un candelabro con tres velas en el centro de la mesa. Y, por si fuera poco, un ramo de rosas rojas en un florero, junto con una botella cara de vino.

“¿Les gusta?” dijo, con esperanza.

“¡Es muy bonito, de verdad!” dijo Charlotte, con entusiasmo.

“Se ve realmente adecuado, mi estimado Pentious.” dije, sobriamente.

Pentious parecía fuera de sí.

“¡Qué magnífico!” dijo, encantado.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y él llamó a un mesero a que nos atendiera.

“Cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden avisarme. Son libres de comer hasta reventar. Nada que no haría por mi pareja favorita.” dijo, feliz.

Y se fue dando saltos.

“Él siempre es... amable a su modo.” dijo Charlotte, con una sonrisa tensa.

“En su muy particular estilo.” recalqué.

A pesar de que el filete de res estaba a la altura y hablamos animadamente de los ensayos y todo lo que venía y entusiasmaba a Charlotte, yo me sentía tenso. Todo lo que me habían dicho durante el trayecto del día me estaban haciendo replantear mis acciones y la evidencia en la que estaba quedando. Me sentía vulnerable. No me gustaba.

Miré a Charlotte, que bebía con gracia de su copa. Su semblante a la luz de las velas acentuaba su elegancia y sofisticación nata.

“Papá me enseñó a beber desde niña.” me decía “Siempre se debe para degustar el sabor y el cuerpo del vino en pequeños sorbos, y no sólo beberlo con la intensión de emborracharse.”

“Tu tío tenía la mala costumbre de beber en exceso.” dije.

“Sí.” dijo Charlotte consternada “Por cierto, ¿cree que sea prudente preguntar a Sir Pentious si ha escuchado algo más de él?”

“Probablemente, después de la pelea que tuvimos no puede aparecer en público.

Bebí de mi vino y suspiré.

“Creo que pronto saldré por uno de ellos.”

“¿Uno de ellos?”

“¿No lo has notado, querida?” dije con una gran sonrisa “Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde mi último ‘servicio comunitario’.”

“Oh. Se refería a algún criminal...”

Vi a Charlotte removerse inquieta en su lugar. Noté cómo su blanca piel se erizaba, mientras me dio una significativa mirada. Su reacción parecía la confirmación de algo que sospechaba desde hace tiempo: su emoción ante la muerte.

Tomé su mentón y me acerqué para susurrarle al oído.

“¿Qué es eso, querida mía? ¿Veo anhelo en tu mirada? ¿Acaso te emociona la idea de que mate criminales?”

Abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los labios. Parecía completamente apenada de mi descubrimiento.

“No lo sé... Es sólo que a veces me imagino cómo debe verse usted haciendo ese ‘trabajo’, señor.” admitió, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello.

Elevé una ceja, divertido.

“Supongo que debe gustarte lo que imaginas.” concluí.

Ella se sonrojó. Eso era una afirmación. Era extraño, pero me complacía enormemente el que ella estuviera acostumbrada a la idea de mis actividades. Era mucho menos engorroso y liberador poder hablar de estos temas con alguien que no se estremeciera de horror, ni considerara de inmediato el llamar a las autoridades.

De pronto, noté nuestra cercanía, ya tan natural y espontánea para nosotros. Tenía el impulso de besarla, pero estábamos en un lugar público. Así que tomé distancia, de inmediato. Levanté la mano y llamé a un mesero.

“¿Quieres un postre, querida?” dije, con cordialidad.

Charlotte me miró confundida, pero asintió.

Ella pidió un crême brûlée y la observé, mientras bebía el café negro. Se veía completamente adorable disfrutando de su postre.

Yo había declarado que ella era mi perdición. Y eso era lo que sentía de verdad. Pero no podía entender la facilidad con la que la gente aceptaba, tranquilamente, su propia perdición en manos del ser que les interesaba más que los demás. Como entregando voluntariamente el dominio de su propios pensamientos y emociones a otra persona, a riesgo de que pudiesen salir lastimados. No estaba bien. Yo no estaba tranquilo. Sentir que mi calma, mi seguridad y mi completa vulnerabilidad dependía de esa chica frente a mí, era aterrador. Y si esta situación iba a prolongarse en el tiempo o, incluso, empeoraba, podría ser realmente catastrófico para mí. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto y pronto.

De pronto, Pentious se acercó a nosotros y nos miró con suficiencia.

“¿Yyyyyyy?” dijo, pícaramente.

“¿Y qué?” dije, ladeando la cabeza.

“¿Dónde está el anillo?” dijo, rozándose las palmas de la mano.

“¿De qué está hablando?” dijo, Charlotte.

Cerré mis ojos y ordené a mi sombra que lo distrajera. Sentí que se despegó de mis pies y lo siguiente que escuchamos fue un estrepitoso ruido de platos rotos desde la cocina del restaurant.

El sonido alertó a Pentious.

“¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Oh, esos inútiles!” gritó enojado, y se apresuró a correr a la cocina.

Escuchamos los gritos furibundos de Pentious a sus empleados detrás de la puerta. Esa era mi señal.

“Vámonos, Charlotte.” dije, poniéndome de pie.

Charlotte parecía conmocionada, pero no me rebatió. Tomó su abrigo y me siguió hasta la salida.

“¿No deberíamos despedirnos del señor Pentious?” dijo, preocupada.

“Ahora mismo está bastante ocupado.” dije.

El trayecto a casa fue bastante silencioso. Ni en el tranvía, ni en la caminata de vuelta a casa intentamos entablar conversación.

Charlotte se veía preocupada; diametralmente opuesta a lo emocionada que había estado hace un par de horas por la aceptación de su audición.

“Querida, creo que es momento de empezar las clases de magia.” dije.

Ella se sobresaltó.

“¿En serio? ¿Ahora?” dijo, confundida.

“Nada mejor que una buena noche para empezar.” aseguré “Acompáñame a mi taller.”

Entre emocionada y nerviosa, ella me siguió. Bajamos al sótano, y al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto de rituales, troné los dedos. Las llamas frías de la chimenea se encendieron, iluminando la pequeña habitación. Y, con un además de mi mano, le di la invitación a pasar.

“Aprender magia te será bastante simple, dado que se te da bien el latín.” dije, acercándome a la mesa del centro “Y usando los conjuros del grimorio será bastante sencillo.”

Charlotte miró la pequeña muñeca sobre el montículo de sal y suspiró.

“No tengo que matar a nadie, ¿verdad?” dijo ella, nerviosa.

“Pretendo enseñarte cosas simples. Pero quizás requiera de que mates a uno o dos pollos, cariño.” dije, con simpleza.

“Supongo que es inevitable.” ella comentó, haciendo una mueca.

Me reí y le enseñé las hojas sueltas.

“Dado que eres a penas una novata, quizás quieras comenzar con unos conjuros que pueden serte bastante prácticos en tu rutina.” dije “Pero para llegar a mi nivel necesitarás mucha práctica. Tronar los dedos para conseguir algo es algo que requiere de bastante experiencia.”

“¿Entonces tengo que decir los conjuros escritos en latín?” preguntó.

“Comienza con este.” dije indicándole una oración en una de las páginas. “Sólo diciendo ese conjuro podrás encender fuego. Probablemente necesites varios intentos y no me sorprendería que no consigas gran cosa ahora, pero por algo se empieza.”

Puse una vela en el suelo y me hice a un lado.

“Ahora concéntrate y visualiza el fuego. Cuando ya te sientas lista, di el conjuro.”

Charlotte cerró los ojos un momento. Parecía muy concentrada. Entonces abrió los ojos, miró la vela y susurró.

“ _Ignis_.” dijo.

Una poderosa flama apareció desde la mecha de la vela, elevándose hasta lamer el techo. Me sorprendí sinceramente ante tan abrumador fuego y no pude evitar reírme de júbilo. Era una muestra de un verdadero poder. Miré a Charlotte, quien miraba el fuego que ella misma había invocado, totalmente asombrada. Ella estaba completamente impactada por lo que una pequeña palabra podía generar.

Así, tan explosivamente como llegó, la llama se apagó pocos segundos después. El techo había quedado negro y lo que quedó de la vela fue sólo una enorme mancha blanca derretida y una diminuta mecha negra que terminó de calcinarse en un suspiro de humo.

“¡Qué performance, querida!” exclamé, con euforia.

Charlotte se tomó el pecho y parpadeó varias veces.

“Esto... ¿Esto es normal que ocurra?” dijo, recuperando su compostura.

“¡Nunca en la vida!” exclamé “¡Es la primera vez que veo tal manifestación de poder!”

“¿Por qué...?” intentó decir.

“Creo que ha sido bastante por hoy.” interrumpí “Tendré que cambiar mi plan de trabajo contigo. Claramente estás en una escala mucho mayor a la que pensaba. Por ahora, ya debemos descansar.”

Ella pareció entender lo que intentaba decirle sutilmente, porque no me rebatió. Era una pregunta que no quería responder.

Nos preparamos para dormir y compartimos nuevamente mi cama.

En medio de la oscuridad ella me miraba. No decía palabra, pero las señales en sus gestos eran evidentes. Suspiré y acaricié su cabello.

“Buenas noches, cariño.” dije y me giré.

No la escuché quejarse, aunque estaba seguro que se moría de ganas por hacerlo. No me tocó, ni emitió sonido. Y yo me quedé sin moverme, dándole la espalda.

Después de unos momentos la sentí girarse en la cama.

“Buenas noches, señor Alastor.” la escuché decir.

Tardé bastante en quedarme dormido. Tenía mucho en qué pensar y en qué decisiones eran las más adecuadas a la situación a la que me enfrentaba. Ese día había sido, particularmente, revelador. Y la perspectiva real y palpable era, como mínimo, desconcertante y abrumadora. Charlotte era como un farol vibrante que irradiaba luz en mi vida, pero esa misma luz era también captada por otros. Mi incomodidad crecía a medida que ordenaba mis ideas. Le di muchas vueltas a mi plan. Era bastante arriesgado, pero creía que era lo mejor. Quería dejar de sentirme así.

Los días que siguieron acompañé a Charlotte a sus ensayos en el Mimzy’s Palace. Charlotte hacía un esfuerzo increíble por tomarle el ritmo a las instrucciones impartidas, pero parecía adaptarse bastante bien. En esas ocasiones aproveché de conversar con Mimzy sobre el negocio y los planes que tenía para los espectáculos, aunque casi siempre terminaba ebria y dormida en la barra. Durante la noche, hacíamos prácticas de magia. Charlotte avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Ya era capaz no sólo de controlar la intensidad del fuego que conjuraba, sino que atraer y lanzar objetos como sillas y latas, encender y proyectar luces, además de poder hacer levitar objetos a su antojo. Curiosamente lograba hacer arcoíris entre sus manos, siendo que nunca se lo enseñé. Todo eso sumado a los quehaceres diarios en casa, terminaban dejándola muy agotada.

Y yo seguí evitando tener intimidad con ella. Charlotte sentía la distancia que yo había impuesto, pero no me decía nada. Incluso dejé de permitirle que me abotonara el abrigo y me arreglara la corbata. Seguimos compartiendo la cama unos pocos días después del día de la audición, pero pronto me excusé diciendo que me sentía indispuesto y que lo mejor sería que ella volviera a su propia habitación.

Charlotte parecía realmente afectada por mi repentino desapego, pero seguía intentando darlo todo por cumplir en cada actividad en la que se había comprometido. Su semblante se veía constantemente agotado y bebía más café del habitual, pero no flaqueaba. Ella era realmente admirable al no dar su brazo a torcer y continuar.

Pero hubo un punto de quiebre. El siguiente viernes en la noche, desde que habían empezado a darle clases de magia a Charlotte. Yo llegué realmente tarde y no le había avisado. Según mi reloj eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Entré a casa y Charlotte no estaba esperándome frente a la chimenea como hace un par de semanas atrás, cuando fui atacado por el perro. Seguramente, porque ya sabía que yo era mucho más peligroso que cualquier cosa en New Orleans.

Me quité el abrigo y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me sentía cansado y me pesaba la cabeza.

De pronto escuché una puerta que se abría. Me giré para ver a Charlotte, quien estaba de pie y en camisón, saliendo de su habitación. Se acercó a mí con semblante preocupado.

“¡Señor Alastor!” exclamó “Me alegra tanto verlo bien.”

“Buenas noches.” dije, quedamente.

“¿Tuvo que hacer un ‘servicio comunitario’?” dijo con curiosidad.

“No. Se me hizo tarde conversando con alguien. Creí que era el momento indicado. ” dije.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, en señal de confusión.

“¿Está bien, señor Alastor?” dijo, ella preocupada.

“Acepté la propuesta de Mimzy.” dije.

Charlotte se quedó de pie, abriendo mucho los ojos, por el impacto. Abrió varias veces la boca, sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

“¿Qué dijo?” dijo finalmente, con un hilo de voz.

“Lo que escuchas, querida: Voy a casarme con Mimzy.” dije con tranquilidad, poniendo mis manos en la espalda.

Tensos momentos de silencio llegaron. La cabeza de Charlotte parecía no querer creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Se mantuvo impávida y quieta en la oscuridad del pasillo. Estaba listo para que me golpeara, como bien demostró con su altercado con Katie. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

De pronto ella dio unos pasos hacia mí y me miró. Ella tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, pero decididos.

“Señor Alastor, hace días que lo veo más distante. Y aunque nunca me dijo nada, ni le pregunté sus motivos, yo confié en usted. Pero no puedo entender esto.” dijo, dolida.

La miré. Ella estaba al borde del llanto. Tenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza y no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

“Por favor, necesito saber qué es lo que pasó. ¿Por qué esperó hasta ahora para decírmelo? ¿Por qué no me dijo que realmente planeaba casarse con ella desde un principio antes de que nosotros...?” dijo con voz ahogada, apretando los dientes con impotencia.

Cerré los ojos y resoplé. Puse mi mano en el picaporte y la miré de reojo.

“Recuerda mi regla: No me hagas preguntas que no quiero responder.” dije, con calma.

Me giré a la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré detrás de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy viva!  
> Y como método para apalear la cuarentena, voy a subir 3 capítulos durante estos 7 días ;w;  
> Les dejo el playlist de las canciones que vienen en este capítulo:
> 
> Doris Day ~~~ It All Depends On You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_CDAy_Em2Y  
> Toxic Love - Ferngully - female cover by Elsie Lovelock https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8_WBqpdu2g  
> Deal With The Devil - the Speakeasies’ Swing Band! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6EWsbaKWI4
> 
> TIENEN QUE VER EL TWITTER DE ESTAS CHICAS! SON FANTÁSTICAS!!  
> @DarklART https://twitter.com/DarklART  
> @yesiktz95 https://twitter.com/yesiktz95  
> @lilish_chan https://twitter.com/lilish_chan
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	14. Solve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disolver.

Llegué a casa cerca de las diez de la noche, cargada de mi bolso y la enorme bolsa con ropa que me había dado Vaggie. De verdad no tenía ganas de ver al señor Alastor luego de estar casi toda la tarde escuchando el parloteo de la señorita Mimzy sobre el delicado encaje de su vestido a un muy desinteresado Husk. Pero hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo aquel que pasara no se perdiera detalles. Y hasta tenía la impresión de que elevaba el tono cuando me veía cerca.

Durante los ensayos, la actitud de la señorita Mimzy había sido completamente altiva conmigo, desde la noche en que el señor Alastor me había dicho que había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. Apenas estuvimos todos en el ensayo ese día, la señorita Mimzy nos llamó para comunicarnos sus “buenas nuevas”. Su completa felicidad era palpable y la estaca en mi espíritu se acentuaba con más dolor.

Suspiré frente a la puerta de entrada. Era la primera vez que llegaba tan tarde del ensayo, y a pesar de haber dejado la cena hecha antes de irme, me daba una verdadera congoja haber dejado al señor Alastor cenando solo.

La casa estaba en penumbras cuando entré. Ya era hora de dormir para el señor Alastor, así que me alivió saber que no tendría que verlo hoy. Intentar concentrarme en los ensayos y en mi trabajo era lo único que me mantenía en pie desde que me había confirmado que él iba a contraer nupcias con la señorita Mimzy.

Los días que vinieron desde el anuncio fueron una horrible pesadilla.

*******

Luego de que me confirmara su compromiso de la señorita Mimzy como algo oficial, de inmediato sentí el filo de sus palabras desgarrando mi pecho. Me dejó rota. Mi corazón, mis sueños y esperanzas se rompieron en un solo y fulminante segundo. No podía llorar. No podía gritar. No podía desahogar mi frustración. Fue como un golpe letal de la vida que me impidió reaccionar. Sus palabras fueron como una condena de muerte y yo no había cometido crimen alguno.

Él se me había quedado viendo, sin dejar de sonreír. Expectante a mi reacción. No sé qué esperaba de mí. ¿Una felicitación sincera? ¿Una recriminación? ¿Un ataque de ira y lágrimas? Pero lo que fuera que estuviera esperando, no llegó. Me quedé largo rato mirando la puerta de la habitación del señor Alastor, una vez él se fue a dormir.

Y desde ese día que no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra al señor Alastor.

Los primeros dos días no distinguía el día de la noche. No hablaba. Me sentía muerta por dentro. Todo a mi alrededor eran sonidos ahogados. Hacía mi trabajo por inercia. Era como si toda la música y la felicidad hubiesen escapado de mi cuerpo. El señor Alastor ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por entablar conversación, como aquella vez que le rehuía cuando supe de su identidad como “El Justiciero”. Sino que se iba sin desayunar en la mañana y por la tarde se sentaba junto a mí a la hora de la cena en completo silencio. Él daba las gracias por la comida y se iba a dormir. No había más risas. No había más canciones espontáneas. No había nada de lo que hace apenas unos días éramos juntos.

Yo tampoco podía llorar. Mi corazón estuvo demasiado aturdido como para hacer algo más. Sólo podía pensar en el señor Alastor y no quería. No podía recriminarle nada. No podía exigirle una razón por la que, de un momento a otro, se había comprometido con la señora Mimzy. ¿Acaso él no era feliz con mi compañía como lo había dicho y de lo que yo estaba completamente convencida? Él no me había dicho que me amaba. No me había dicho que íbamos a casarnos. Ni siquiera me había insinuado planes concretos. No había más que intimidad informal entre nosotros. Él seguía siendo mi jefe y yo su empleada. Pero había algo más en nuestras miradas y nuestro trato diario. Yo lo sabía. Yo lo sentía así. Nada formal. Una relación sin nombres. Sin nada más que esperanzas de mi iluso corazón. Y así yo era feliz.

Yo no quería verlo. Su presencia me dolía. Pero lo peor era que no podía evitarlo todo el tiempo. Debido a los ensayos, él estaba presente durante casi todo el tiempo en que yo estaba en el Mimzy’s Palace. Tuve que aguantar las largas sesiones de ensayos con sus sonrisas a los parloteos de la señorita Mimzy.

En varias ocasiones Vaggie me había llamado la atención por mi distracción.

“¿Estás bien, Charlotte?” me dijo después de la cuarta vez que me olvidaba de la letra de la canción.

“Sí, sí... sólo estoy un poco distraída. No te preocupes.” le había dicho.

“¿Tiene algo que ver con...?” dijo ella, dando una significativa mirada al señor Alastor y a la señora Mimzy.

Me los quedé mirando mientras, escuchaba a Mimzy reírse de forma estridente de un chiste del Señor Alastor. Bajé cabeza y me puse a revisar la hoja nuevamente.

“Estoy bien, Vaggie.” dije “Sólo necesito ir a mojarme la cara."

“Oye, muñequita.” escuché a alguien detrás de mí.

Era Angel Dust, quien se inclinaba hacia mí con curiosidad.

“No es que me incumba, pero en serio creí que las cosas iban en serio entre el señor sonrisas y tú.” dijo, alzando una ceja.

“¡Angel!” le recriminó, Vaggie.

“¿Qué?” se defendió él “Es demasiado extraño que se viera tan cercano con esta chica y de pronto se comprometiera con otra. Aunque a mi favor, la señorita Mimzy no ha tenido ni una queja de Fat Nuggets desde hace días.”

Se rió. Yo sólo bajé la cabeza, apenada. Creí ver a Angel cambiar a un semblante compasivo, intentó decirme algo, pero sólo se retiró en silencio.

Al día siguiente de ese ensayo, yo iba por el pasillo hacia al backstage, cuando, de pronto escuché un pequeño grito alterado. Me asomé a los camerinos y vi una extraña escena. Angel Dust estaba intentando llamar la atención de su pequeño cerdo, Fat Nuggets, que se estaba acercando al señor Alastor.

“Ven, ven aquí, Fat Nuggets.” decía Angel con desesperación “Ven con papá.”

“No, no, no. Ven aquí, pequeño, estoy seguro de que unas papas salteadas y algo de salsa picante te vendrían muy bien.” le decía el señor Alastor, con malicia.

“¡No! ¡Ven aquí, bebé!” decía Angel, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El pequeño cerdo pareció sopesarlo un instante, hasta que decidió acercarse al señor Alastor quien lo tomó entre sus manos y le sonrió ampliamente.

“¡Entrégamelo!” dijo Angel, fuera de sí.

“¿Oh? ¿Esta pequeña criatura te importa tanto?” dijo, alzando una ceja “Tarde o temprano alguien se lo comerá y como futuro propietario de este lugar, no sería una mala paga por todo lo que ha arruinado este regordete amigo en utilería. ¿O acaso deseas enfrentarte a los deseos de tu futuro jefe?”

Angel Dust, se agarró de los cabellos con desesperación y el señor Alastor se puso a reír con fuerza. Fue entonces que decidí intervenir.

“Devuélvaselo, por favor, señor Alastor.” dije con severidad “Angel lo cuidará mejor de ahora en adelante. Fat Nuggets es muy importante para él.”

Angel me miró con esperanzas y luego se arrodilló frente al señor Alastor.

“¡Sí, lo cuidaré mejor! ¡Sólo dámelo, por favor!” lloriqueaba Angel.

El señor Alastor me miró a los ojos. Podría jurar que se había sorprendido por mi intromisión, después de tantos días de silencio. Nos miramos unos momentos, con aire desafiante. Finalmente, él suspiró con fastidio.

“No tienes que molestarte, querida. Sólo era una broma.” dijo, restándole importancia.

Entonces, él le extendió a Angel Dust el pequeño cerdo, quien lo abrazó y besó como una madre a su bebé perdido.

“¡Oh, mi pequeño y gordo travieso! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!” dijo dramáticamente.

Fat nuggets gruñó tiernamente. Angel me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, tomó una de mis mejillas entre sus largos dedos y la apretó.

“Gracias, muñequita, te debo una.” dijo guiñándome un ojo. Y se alejó cuanto antes con el pequeño cerdo en sus brazos.

Mantuve la vista en el punto en el que se había perdido, sólo para no tener que mirar de nuevo a mi jefe. Él carraspeó, tratando de llamar mi atención.

“Es agradable escuchar tu voz después de tantos días, cariño.” me dijo.

Crispé mi cara ligeramente.

“Si me disculpa, voy tarde al ensayo.” dije, sin mirarlo.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de decir algo más, con paso firme, salí de los vestidores y me dirigí al escenario.

Era extraño cómo me sentía. Mi tristeza inicial por verlo con otra mujer había menguado y la ira que sentía me había impulsado a sacar la voz justo hacía unos momentos. El señor Alastor, dando alardes de los nuevos atributos que tenía por ser el prometido de la dueña, era realmente fastidioso. Siempre le gustaba restregar los privilegios que tenía a los demás, pero que lo utilizara como amenaza de convertir a Fat Nuggets en su cena, me pareció abusivo.

Tomé varias respiraciones en el trayecto al escenario. Debía calmarme.

Me mantuve concentrada cuanto pude en la letra y en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el señor Alastor. Él se había presentado a ver los ensayos del elenco, mientras era colmado por las atenciones de Mimzy. Parecía bastante divertido al verla criticar a sus empleados en medio de sus actos y obligándolos a repetir hasta que saliera bien. Con Angel tuvo una pelea sobre la peluca rubia que llevaría, porque no le permitía ver bien, pero él insistía en que sus fans adoraban esa peluca.

Cuando fue mi turno, me puse nerviosa en medio del escenario.

“Bien, Charlotte, ¿qué propuesta tienes?” dijo Vaggie, amablemente.

Las risotadas de la señora Mimzy ante un comentario del señor Alastor me distrajo por un momento.

“Uhm... Pensaba en usar la misma canción que usé en la audición.” dije, insegura, tocando mi antebrazo.

“Oh, pero este tiene que ser un show en solitario.” dijo, de pronto, Mimzy.

Ella me miraba con sus grandes ojos y una sonrisa que distaba de ser amistosa.

“Te recuerdo que no puedes tener una interpretación con un asistente. El interludio musical sin voz es demasiado largo, así que te sugiero una canción más corta.” añadió.

“Oh.” dije, incómoda.

“¡Pero puedes cantar tu canción!” dijo el señor Alastor, en voz alta.

Lo miré, nerviosa y enojada. Él tenía un semblante de tranquilidad y soberbia.

“No, señor. No es conveniente enseñar una melodía nueva en un escenario tan concurrido.” dije, neutral.

“¡Tonterías!” exclamó, metiendo una mano a su saco “Estoy seguro de que lo que tú has escrito aquí tiene todo lo para ser un éxito.”

El pánico me hizo reaccionar al instante de ver mi cuaderno en manos del señor Alastor.

“¿Cómo obtuvo eso?” dije, indignada.

“Estaba sobre la mesa del bar, querida. Si no quieres que tu privacidad sea expuesta, deberías ser más meticulosa al ocultarlas.” dijo él, con simpleza.

Me bajé del escenario, y fui directamente hacia él. Intenté agarrar mi cuaderno, pero él era mucho más alto que yo y lo dejaba fuera de mi alcance con facilidad.

“Te lo devolveré, bajo la condición de que cantes tu canción.” dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Los colores se me fueron de la cara y un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda.

“¿Cantar mi canción aquí? Oh, no, no, no, no. NO.” exclamé, tajante.

“¡Cuánta modestia, querida!” me interrumpió Alastor.

Comenzó a arrastrarme por la espalda hasta dejarme junto al piano.

“Estoy seguro de que estará perfecta. Si le has puesto toda tu pasión en ella, no tengo dudas de que será brillante.”

Su eterna sonrisa y la amenaza de mi cuaderno, hizo flaquear mi alegato. Miré a mi alrededor y al ver el interés de todos los presentes, me vi atrapada en su solicitud. Suspiré con pesar.

“Pero si insiste, supongo que...” dije en voz baja.

“¡Estupendo!” gritó él, extendiendo los brazos “Estoy ansioso por oírla.”

Me entregó mi cuaderno. Lo miré con molestia antes de suspirar, pesadamente. Busqué la partitura que hace tanto tiempo tenía, pero no había podido agregarle letra hasta ese mismo día. Me acomodé en el asiento del piano. Respiré profundamente y di una última mirada al señor Alastor. Él me asintió con confianza.

Oh, cielos. Rogaba que no la entendiera.

Una dulce y melancólica melodía salió del piano. Estaba nerviosa, pero junté todo el valor que quedaba en mí para empezar que cantar.

**I sense there's something in the wind**

**That feels like tragedy's at hand**

**And though I'd like to stand by him**

**Can't shake this feeling that I have**

**The worst is just around the bend**

**And does he notice my feelings for him?**

**And will he see how much he means to me?**

**I think it's not to be**

Miré a mi público. El señor Alastor me miraba expectante. Vaggie sonreía ampliamente y Angel elevó una ceja con interés. Sólo Mimzy mantenía una expresión neutral.

Tomé aire para la siguiente estrofa con más confianza.

**Under a tree at quarter three,**

**I had some hope in me**

**But life was taken from me,**

**but I did not feel peace**

**I made a vow within my gown**

**that love will come to me**

**but then he came and suddenIy had been found**

**I adore him**

El señor Alastor se acercó y apoyó su codo en la cabecera del piano mientras me observaba. Bajé la mirada y seguí cantando, inspirada.

**What will become of my dear friend**

**Where will his actions lead us then?**

**Although I'd like to join the crowd**

**In their enthusiastic cloud**

**Try as I may, it doesn't last...**

Elevé los ojos y nos miramos. Todo el dolor y la tristeza que había experimentado por él se había convertido en enojo. Una furia alimentada por cómo me había hecho sentir ese hombre, me dio ánimos. No dejé de cantar.

**What is this? a painful twist?**

**is this a bitter kiss?**

**There’s so much life left in his eyes,**

**it should not end like this**

**My dreams were slain,**

**my face was stained with memories of my pain**

**But peace still came, I'll give him the same,**

**and I will be okay**

Bajé la vista lentamente y cerré los ojos.

**And will we ever end up together?**

**No, I think not, it's never to become**

**For I am not the one**

Di las últimas teclas de la melodía y dejé de tocar. Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, algunos con más entusiasmo que otros. Me puse de pie y tomé mi cuaderno.

“¡Qué preciosa melodía!” dijo Vaggie, con entusiasmo “¡De verdad eres muy talentosa!”

“Eres todo un show bajo esa melena rubia, niña.” dijo Angel, pellizcando mis mejillas. “Definitivamente sería un desperdicio no apoyar ese potencial. Serás la segunda mejor de este lugar, en poco tiempo. Después de mí, claro.”

Fat Nuggets saltó desde su regazo a mis brazos, y me miró con sus grandes ojos tiernos. Le devolví una media sonrisa. Me giré al señor Alastor, quien continuaba de pie junto al piano.

“Esa es mi canción, señor Alastor.” dije con seriedad “¿Qué le pareció?”

“Magnífico, como esperaba, cariño.” dijo, elevando los hombros “Es evidente que todo mensaje suena mejor con música.”

Fruncí el entrecejo, contrariada, y le entregué a Fat Nuggets a Angel.

“Es una encantadora canción.” dijo la señorita Mimzy, de pronto “¿Está inspirada en alguna experiencia personal?”

Me tensé.

“No. Sólo pura, simple y loca imaginación.” dije neutral.

Me puse mi abrigo.

“Lo lamento, pero ya me tengo que ir. Aún me falta preparar la cena.” dije, tomando mi bolso.

El señor Alastor se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

“Ciertamente, ha sido un agradable ensayo, pero ya es hora de retirarnos.” dijo él.

“No tiene que venir conmigo. Puedo cuidarme sola.” le rebatí sin mirarlo.

“Oh, claro que no puedo dejarte sola, querida. Esta ciudad es muy peligrosa para una joven como tú.” dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

“¿Ya te vas tan pronto?” dijo Mimzy con evidente molestia “Oh, vamos, quédate otro rato. El whisky va por cuenta de la casa.”

“Suena tentador, pero se hace tarde y mañana se madruga.” dijo elevando su mano “¿No es así, querida?” me dijo ofreciéndome mi brazo.

“Buenas noches a todos.” dije a los presentes.

Yo pasé de largo, ignorando su ofrecimiento. Sentí las miradas de todos en mi nuca, cuando salí por la puerta principal.

No quería verme grosera, pero de verdad ya no quería estar en mi refugio personal con él a mi alrededor. Todo de él me molestaba. Saberlo tan tranquilo, petulante y, casi, irónico ante mí, sabiendo claramente por qué no le hablaba, y aun así mantenía un aire inocente. ¿Esperaba acaso que las cosas se mantuvieran como todos los días?

Desde ese día comencé a evitarlo con más ahínco. Desistí de las clases de magia hasta que terminara la temporada de Mardi gras, a lo que él no insistió. Pero yo practicaba en mis ratos libres en mi habitación. Me quedaba más rato en los ensayos, a propósito, o simplemente ya no cenaba con él. Comía antes y me retiraba a mi habitación antes que él llegara del trabajo.

Todo era doloroso en exceso y ya me estaba cansando de sentirme así.

*******

Cerré la puerta de la entrada. Dejé la bolsa con el vestido en el suelo mientas me quité mi abrigo y lo colgué en el perchero. Francamente no tenía apetito, así que intenté llegar a la cocina para lavar los trastes sucios que él había dejado, sin hacer ruido. Luego me iría directamente a dormir.

Pero un interruptor, seguido de la tenue luz de la lámpara de lectura del salón me hicieron sobresaltar a medio camino.

Me asomé al salón y vi al señor Alastor sentado en su sofá, con una pierna cruzada, escudriñándome con la mirada y un vaso de whisky en la mano. Su sonrisa tenía un extraño aire de malicia que me erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

“Buenas noches, Charlotte.” dijo con una nota de diversión en su voz. “Me alegro que llegaras bien a casa. Estaba a punto de mandar a mi sombra a buscarte.”

“Señor Alastor, buenas noches.” dije lo más inexpresiva posible “Lamento la tardanza. Tuve que quedarme un poco más hoy. No lograba decidirme por cuál vestido era el mejor para mi debut. Aunque tengo que adaptarle el largo del escote de la espalda. Es muy pronunciado para mí.” expliqué mostrándole la bolsa que traía.

“No dudo que harás un gran trabajo arreglándolo, querida.” dijo mirándome de reojo mientras agitaba el vaso de whisky entre sus dedos.

“Muchas gracias, señor.” dije, con reservas.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que esperé que me dijera algo más, pero él se quedó mirando cómo se movía el líquido ambarino en su vaso.

“Si me disculpa, iré a lavar los trastes sucios que...” intenté decir.

“¿No cenarás?”

“No tengo hambre.”

“Fue una lástima comer solo de nuevo.”

“Nuevamente, lamento el retraso, señor.”

Sentía cómo la tensión comenzaba a aumentar. Tenía mis manos tan firmemente sujetas a la bolsa que traía, que mis nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

“Has estado evitándome.” dijo.

No era una pregunta.

“¡No! Sólo he estado más ocupada, señor.” mentí “Los ensayos han tomado más tiempo del que esperaba, pero me he preocupado de mantener el control de la casa en primer lugar, así que me..."

“Hasta el martes no había problema en que cenaras conmigo a tiempo después de los ensayos.” me interrumpió “Pero ahora te duermes más temprano los días que no tienes ensayo y llegas muy tarde los días que te corresponde ir a cantar.”

“Sólo estoy nerviosa por mi acto, señor.” traté de rebatir, pero mi voz flaqueaba. “¿Cree que no quiero verlo?”

Pero era verdad. Lo estaba evitando. Había sido muy distante con él estos días y había estado procurando llegar después de las nueve de la noche con tal de saber que estaba dormido para no tener que verlo, ni hablar con él. Me dolía el pecho tenerlo cerca. Me quemaba no poder felicitarlo sinceramente por su compromiso. Saber que iba a pertenecer a otra mujer. Saber que debía olvidarlo y seguir trabajando para él y su nueva esposa me hacía sentir peor. Traté de pensar qué hacer para mantenerme alejada de él. Pero, curiosamente, eso le molestó. Siendo él, principalmente, quien impuso un muro entre nosotros.

Lo observé, sentado en su sillón. Me reprendí mentalmente al considerarlo apuesto. No podía de dejar de sentir una poderosa atracción hacia él. Pero su compromiso sólo me hacía sentir culpa y una horrible tristeza al saber que todas mis esperanzas estaban en el suelo.

El señor Alastor me miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de decir algo.

“No eres buena mintiendo, Charlotte.” dijo con resignación, mientras se ponía de pie. “Esperaba al menos que te esforzaras esta vez para justificarte.”

Se tomó lo que le quedaba de whisky de un trago y puso el vaso vacío sobre la mesita. Mi nerviosismo por su presencia me impedía mirarlo a los ojos.

“Enséñame el vestido.” ordenó de pronto.

“Oh, pues, aquí...” dije torpemente tratando de sacar el vestido de la bolsa.

“No.” me interrumpió con una risa entre dientes “Quiero ver que lo llevas puesto.”

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

“¿Cómo dice?” dije balbuceando.

“Como futuro co-propietario del Mimzy’s palace tengo que tener una visión objetiva de qué tipo de vestimenta usarán las trabajadoras del local.” dijo mirándome de reojo, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. “Te espero en mi habitación. Puedes ocupar el espejo de cuerpo completo para que puedas contemplarte mejor.”

Antes que se me ocurriera algo inteligente que decir, él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Me quedé parada con la boca abierta. Todas las señales de alerta de mi cabeza se activaron y después de unos segundos me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Conocía la única razón por la que me habría invitado a su alcoba y modelarle un vestido que exhibía tanta piel frente a él, me estaba generando un ataque de pánico.

¿Correspondía que una dama visitara la habitación de un hombre comprometido? ¿Debería ser obediente e ir según su mandato? Él era mi jefe, después de todo.

Tragué saliva y me dirigí a las escaleras y luego al baño a paso rápido. Me lavé la cara y tomé una honda respiración.

“Es una orden nada más. Él es mi jefe y también será dueño del local donde voy a cantar. Sólo es una mirada crítica.” pensé una y otra vez, mientras me quitaba la ropa.

Tomé el vestido rojo de la bolsa y dudé un momento antes de ponérmelo. Era un traje ceñido al cuerpo, con delgados tirantes y con un tajo en la pierna derecha a la altura del muslo. Me quedaba bien del pecho, con el escote en V mostrando una generosa panorámica de mis blancos y redondos senos. Y, finalmente, un pronunciado escote en la espalda, y sin verlo, sentía que llegaba peligrosamente cercana a la línea de mi trasero. Tuve que ponérmelo sin brasier, por lo que me sentí incluso más expuesta. Tenía una abertura que permitía ver mi pierna derecha por sobre el muslo. Me puse las medias con portaligas, cambié mis zapatillas por los zapatos de tacón alto que le hacían juego e, inconscientemente, comencé a arreglar mi cabello hacia un lado para que le hiciera justicia a mi nuevo traje.

Me miré al espejo. Todo bien. Suspiré nuevamente y me dirigí a la habitación del señor Alastor, con algo de dificultad por la delgadez de los tacones.

“Es una orden nada más. Él es mi jefe y también será dueño del local donde voy a cantar. Sólo es una mirada crítica.” me repetía mentalmente.

Torpemente, golpeé la puerta a pesar de que estaba abierta.

“Adelante.” le escuché decir.

Con una última y honda respiración, entré.

“Con permiso, señor.” dije en un susurro.

Él estaba de pie junto a la ventana, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. No me dijo nada, sólo me observó y me hizo un ademán con la mano para que me acercara al espejo.

Consciente en que mis mejillas estaban rojas, caminé con la vista pegada al piso hasta llegar al espejo.

La verdad me gustó lo que vi. El vestido realmente acentuaba mis puntos más amables. No se veía tan burdo como imaginaba. Pero cuando me giré o suficiente para poder ver mi espalda en el reflejo, me descorazoné. En efecto el escote de atrás necesitaba ser reducido. Con horror noté que la línea de mi trasero no alcanzaba a verse, pero sí parte del portaligas. No obstante, lo que más me afectó fueron las brillantes cicatrices en toda mi espalda. Aún sentía cómo cada una de ellas me dolía por cada azote recibido. Posé un poco más para mí, absorta en ser objetiva con los detalles y dónde debería hacer reducciones.

Noté, entonces, que el señor Alastor había estado mirándome con atención todo el tiempo. Me erguí y puse mis manos en mi espalda. Esperé un veredicto.

“Entonces... ¿cree que este vestido es adecuado?” le dije mirándolo tímidamente.

“Es la mujer y no el vestido, cariño.” dijo sonriendo. “Te ves, francamente, bellísima.”

Me sonrojé con culpa y me giré al espejo nuevamente.

“Mis cicatrices no opinan lo mismo.” dije mientras arreglaba mi cabello hacia un lado.

El señor Alastor se acercó a mí. Yo me congelé en mi lugar cuando lo sentí pararse tras de mí y tomarme por mis hombros desnudos.

“Oh, tu espalda es perfecta, Charlotte.” dijo muy cerca de mi oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. “Estas cicatrices son parte de tu historia conmigo.”

Y usando una de sus manos, comenzó a trazar la forma de mis cicatrices con las yemas de sus dedos. Desde la más cercana al hombro, hasta llegar a la cintura.

“No es una imagen atractiva para el público exponer piel tan dañada.” tartamudeé al sentir las caricias del señor Alastor.

“Si te preocupa no ser atractiva por esas marcas, te estás equivocando terriblemente, querida.” susurró en mi oído. “A mí me gustan.”

Sus dedos ya habían llegado al filo de las cicatrices que permitía ver el escote. Luego su mano se deslizó por mi cadera para luego posarse en mi vientre. El olor y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, no me dejaban pensar. Mi piel se erizó y estaba segura de que él lo había notado.

“Sé sincera, Charlotte.” dijo “¿Por qué me has estado evitando?”

Contuve la respiración y negué con la cabeza. Pasó las yemas de los dedos de mi hombro hasta el codo.

“Estás enojada conmigo” insistió. Su aliento rozaba con la piel de mi cuello.

Mi silencio pareció confirmarlo. Resopló divertido.

Abrí mis ojos y vi nuestros reflejos. El señor Alastor me miraba desde el espejo, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro desnudo. Su sonrisa y mirada segura tenía un atisbo de maldad. Mi cara estaba sonrojada y mis ojos brillaban de una manera extraña. Algo en lo que vi me hizo intentar reaccionar que eso estaba mal. Que él no debería tocarme así, que él iba a ser de otra mujer muy pronto. Pero no quería que dejara de mirarme como lo estaba haciendo.

“S-señor Alastor, usted está comprometido...” dije casi sin aliento. “La señorita Mimzy... La seño...”

“Si te importara tanto... ¿por qué me permites tocarte?” me susurró al oído, con malicia.

Tuve que reprimir un gemido apretando mis labios. Sabía que él pronto iba a casarse con la señorita Mimzy. Pero ahí estaba yo; dejando que el señor Alastor moviera la mano que tenía en mi hombro hasta mi cuello y me hizo lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás. El señor Alastor comenzó a besar mi hombro y cuando llegó a mi cuello pasó la lengua desde la base mi yugular hasta mi oído. Sentí electricidad en todo el cuerpo y gemí sonoramente. Mis piernas me temblaban y mi ropa interior se sentía extrañamente caliente.

“Siempre me ha gustado tu olor natural, Charlotte.” susurró y dio una honda respiración en mi cabello.

“Se-señor... no deberíamos...” traté de decir con el último ápice de fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba. “¿Por qué hace esto...?”

“Silencio, querida mía.” me ordenó poniendo su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios.

Mi cabeza era una revoltura de pensamientos y sensaciones nuevas. Yo estaba a su merced y, lo peor es que yo se lo estaba permitiendo. Estaba completamente entregada a su toque. Me sentía eufórica, culpable, gloriosa.

Retiró su pulgar de mi boca y me giró hacia él. Quedamos frente a frente mirándonos en silencio. Él me miraba con una expresión burlona. Acercó su mano hasta mi barbilla y elevó mi rostro. De un movimiento súbito me besó. De manera, intensa, torpe, añorante. Él tenía mi cara acunada en sus manos. Añoraba tanto sus besos y sus caricias. Como antes. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Entonces, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Me tensé y dejé de cooperar con el beso. Él notó eso y se separó de mí para mirarme, con curiosidad.

“No.” dije, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Su sonrisa cedió un poco y abrió los ojos.

“No, señor Alastor. No puedo seguir así.” dije, dando un paso atrás.

Él bajó lentamente los brazos y los puso en su espalda. Me miró, visiblemente incómodo.

“Es... bastante inusual que rechaces mi toque, querida.” dijo.

Resoplé con la nariz y fruncí el ceño. Mis pensamientos se estaban comenzando a ordenar nuevamente, una vez frente a él. Recordé que estaba enojada. Muy enojada y herida. Y permitirle que me tocara nuevamente iba en contra de todo lo que tenía que decir.

Lo miré con determinación y tragué saliva. Mi corazón palpitaba y mis manos estaban cerradas en fuertes puños.

“Señor Alastor, tengo que hablar con usted ahora.” dije con seriedad “Lo conozco desde hace dos años y creí que sería suficiente tiempo para saber qué esperar de usted. Pero no fue así.”

Él me dejó hablar, sin interrupción.

“Y sí, lo he estado evitando, como bien lo ha dicho. Porque, después de todo lo vivido con usted aquí, yo fui tan tonta como para llegar a imaginar que podría estar siempre con usted. Yo de verdad era muy feliz aquí viviendo con usted. Y sé que pronto va a casarse con otra mujer, pero antes de tener que enterrar todo esto que siento, prefiero decírselo a la cara, aunque nada cambie.”

Bajé la cara un momento.

“Aunque probablemente usted ya lo sabe desde hace tiempo”

Tomé aire y lo miré a los ojos.

“Yo estoy enamorada de usted, señor Alastor.” dije.

La potencia y seguridad con la que mis palabras fluyeron de mi boca, fue liberadora. El haberle dicho lo que sentía a la cara era algo que había deseado hacer durante meses. Y al mismo tiempo, me oprimía el pecho saber su respuesta. Mis manos me temblaban.

“Por favor, necesito que, por una vez, usted sea completamente sincero conmigo.” dije, con dificultad.

El señor Alastor permaneció en un tenso silencio unos momentos. Parecía que había estado conteniendo el aliento desde mi confesión. Finalmente suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Se giró con dirección a la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

“Tomaste una terrible decisión, Charlotte.” dijo, sin voltear a verme.

Sentí que el último atisbo de esperanza que tenía se reventaba, dejando sólo una abrumante desesperación. Sentía que me habían desgarrado por dentro. Las retuve cuánto pude, pero mis lágrimas brotaron desconsoladas por mis mejillas. Sentía mi orgullo herido, me sentía humillada y tonta. Me cubrí los ojos con mis puños, y los dientes apretados, intentando no gimotear.

No hubo ofrecimiento de pañuelo esta vez.

Tragué duro y lo miré. Él seguía de espaldas a mí. Inhalé hondo y me sobrepuse lo mejor que pude.

“Señor Alastor, yo no puedo seguir así.” dije con voz llorosa, pero clara “No voy a poder seguir trabajando para usted y verlo a diario formando una familia con la señorita Mimzy. No soy tan fuerte.”

Él se giró para mirarme.

“Yo renuncio.” dije, con firmeza.

Su sonrisa seguía ahí, imperturbable, aunque sus ojos no podían disimular la sorpresa.

“Voy a empacar. Me iré ahora mismo. Con su permiso y muchas gracias por haber sido... tan amable conmigo de haberme dado la oportunidad de seguir viva.” dije, con toda la dignidad que me quedaba.

Peleando con mi propio llanto, me dirigí rauda a mi habitación. Me quité el vestido rojo y me puse el primer vestido de algodón que encontré a mano, medias y botas. En mi bolso guardé, rápidamente, algunos artículos personales, mi cuaderno y el dinero que había ahorrado todo ese tiempo. Dejé todos los vestidos y zapatos nuevos que el señor Alastor me había regalado. Tuve que pasarme una toalla por la cara para limpiarme todas las lágrimas que tenía.

Bajé por las escaleras a la sala, donde recogí la foto de mis padres y la guardé. Pasé tan rápido por la mesita del florero de narcisos, que los tiré sin querer. De forma innata, me giré para intentar recogerlo, pero escuché al señor Alastor bajar por la escalera y me tensé de inmediato. Me dirigí, rápidamente a la percha a ponerme el abrigo.

Él se detuvo al verme ahí.

“Ya me voy. Espero que le vaya muy bien con su nueva familia.” dije, mientras me abotonaba el abrigo con manos temblorosas. “Supongo que seguiré viéndolo en lo que dure el Mardi grass, así que...”

“¿A dónde piensas ir?” dijo, con seriedad.

Me acomodé mi bolso.

“No importa a donde vaya, señor. Sólo me importa no estar aquí.” dije, desafiante.

Me giré a la puerta.

“Espero que sea muy feliz.” dije.

“Espera, _Manzanita_.” dijo.

Me quedé con la mano en el picaporte. La mención del apodo exclusivo de mi padre me hizo paralizarme. ¿De verdad se atrevía a mencionar a mi difunto padre en una situación así?

“Voy a contarte algo que te incumbe y es mejor que lo sepas, dado que vas a irte.” dijo de pie, de manera solemne, sin despegarme la vista.

Me giré hacia él.

“¿Es una broma? ¿De verdad cree que quiero seguir escuchándolo?” dije, indignada, encarándolo.

“Es una historia que no me pertenece, y serás completamente libre para hacer lo que quieras una vez termine.” dijo, con calma.

Estuve a punto de reclamar. Mi corazón estaba demasiado golpeado, pero quería escuchar lo que fuera que iba a contarme, si eso significaba que iba a dejarme en paz.

“Bien. Adelante.” dije, de mala gana “Acabemos con esto de una vez.”

Me hizo un ademán con la mano para volver a la sala. Caminé, con paso tenso y lo escuché tronar los dedos. De la chimenea prendió un agradable fuego. Me senté en el sofá de dos cuerpos y él se sentó en su sillón. Juntó ambas manos y se recargó hacia adelante.

“Voy a contarte la historia de una niña. Una niña que no debería caminar entre los vivos.” dijo.

“Hace mucho tiempo, había una niña, hija única de un matrimonio poderoso en su localidad. Tenían el mercado del algodón en su apogeo y gozaban de gran riqueza y aprecio por la gente del pueblo. Aquella niña creció viviendo feliz en su propio mundo de lujos y viajes.

“Durante las fiestas de té de alta sociedad, ella prefería beber café y era mirada como un bicho raro entre los hijos de las cabezas de la ciudad. Heredó el gusto por la música de su padre y el amor por el escenario de su madre. Ambos se encargaron de alimentar su lado más artístico y sus sueños. Y al mismo tiempo, la educaron para que pudiera ser una grandiosa heredera para la finca.

“Los tres estaban en la cima del mundo. Pero un fatídico accidente lo cambió todo. La pequeña, teniendo apenas 8 años, enfermó de cólera, en uno de sus viajes de negocios a India. La enfermedad fue tan fulminante que acabó con su joven vida en cosa de horas. Sus padres estaban destruidos por la noticia. El abogado de la familia mandó una carta de inmediato a New Orleans, para que tramitaran la tumba de la pequeña junto con su placa de defunción.

“Pero el padre no iba a perder a su única hija. Su familia, en su gran antigüedad, había recaudado una gran cantidad de tesoros de todas partes del mundo. Una de ellas era recopilación de antiguos escritos rescatados de la biblioteca de Alejandría y se comparaba al libro de las Clavículas del rey Salomón. Su libro era un grimorio antiguo, que había sido heredado por generaciones y cuyo heredero legítimo podría expulsar todo su poder.

“El libro era una reliquia que acostumbraba a llevar en cada viaje, dado que a veces era necesario usar algún hechizo a su conveniencia. Pero, aún así era resistente a usarlos, dado que prefería ganarse su nombre por méritos propios. Pero en esa ocasión transgredió todo lo que era santo en este mundo. Hizo un pacto de vida. Junto a su esposa, ambos usaron un hechizo prohibido del libro que drenaba la mitad del tiempo de vida de ambos, para otorgarle más tiempo y salud a su hija.

“Entonces, haciendo uso de su propia vida, revivieron a la pequeña. Aun sabiendo que morirían jóvenes y en la mitad del tiempo que les correspondía, se sintieron felices de que la tenían de vuelta con ellos. Pero con esa felicidad, vino el miedo a la inminente y prematura muerte. Ahora sabían que no podrían ver a su niña como una adulta. No podrían guiarla en todo su camino hasta que pudiera valerse sola.

“Cuál fue la sorpresa de todos. Que la pequeña, luego de haber revivido, comenzó a hablar de haber estado en un lugar lleno de luz. Que había tenido alas. Que le habían encomendado la misión de escribir secretos. Y que había escuchado un secreto. Le habían susurrado el nombre de Dios. Que lo sabía y lo recordaba, pero no podía decirlo a menos de que fuera necesario. Sus padres la convencieron de que no había sido más que un sueño vívido. Y después de mucho tiempo, la niña terminó creyéndolo.

“Pero su tío, quien había recibido la carta del abogado de la familia sobre la muerte de Charlotte, había preparado todo para su funeral. Cuando vio a Charlotte bajar del barco no lo podía creer. Estaba viva, pero tenía todo organizado para su funeral, incluso la placa de su tumba. Pidió una explicación al abogado, quien le aseguró que la niña estaba muerta, pero “milagrosamente” había mejorado de súbito y sin tratamiento. Los padres de la niña, tampoco quisieron hablar mucho sobre el tema. Pero el tío sabía que había algo raro en todo eso.

“El tío y el padre de la niña tuvieron una fuerte discusión. El tío le recriminaba de cómo era posible que usara un hechizo tabú con su hija. Que, si ella había muerto, era porque era su tiempo y no debían intervenir. Y que no sabía en qué se había convertido la pequeña, ni qué consecuencias traería el arrastrar un alma a la vida nuevamente. Para él, su sobrina había muerto el mismo día en que recibió la carta.

“El padre de la niña se molestó con su hermano, y evitó a volver a hablar del tema. Pero el tío, comenzó a tratar con desprecio a la niña. Y le contó lo que ocurría a su esposa. Entre ambos le hicieron la vida imposible a la pequeña, y llegó un punto en que todos le tomaron el peso a las palabras del tío: la manifestación del poder de la niña. Luego de que lanzaran, cruelmente, el muñeco favorito de la niña al fuego, ella dio tal grito que hizo retumbar las paredes. Todas las esculturas que el padre de la niña había recolectado en sus viajes cayeron. Cabezas de león, de elefante, de jirafa, de criaturas raras, como el tigre de Tasmania. Todas en el suelo, maltrechas y destruidas.

“El padre tomó manos a la obra y pidió el dato de alguien que fuera diestro con la reparación. Así que le preguntó a su costurera favorita, Rosie, si podía hacer algo así. Pero ella no era experta en el tema, así que le recomendó a alguien que conocía. Un joven que había estado comenzando a popularizar sus trabajos de taxidermia y que había conocido como apenas un chiquillo lustrabotas. Un joven que había aprendido a hablar, a comportarse y a vestirse como los grandes, luego de trabajar tanto a la salida del banco de la ciudad.

“El padre contactó al joven. No pudo negarse. Necesitaba el trabajo y la paga era bastante generosa. El padre de la niña quedó realmente encantado con el muchacho. Era culto, diestro al hablar y había elogiado, adecuadamente, su sombrero. Además de comprobar la calidad de sus trabajos previos. Así que, gustoso, lo invitó a su casa.

“Al momento de ir a conocer la casona, el joven quedó realmente fascinado por la grandeza del lugar y la cantidad de figuras destruidas. Y quiso indagar más sobre quién podría haber hecho algo semejante.

_“’Disculpe la intromisión, señor.’ dijo el joven ‘Pero me sorprende el nivel de destrucción. ¿Fueron bandidos?’_

_“’No, fue mi hija.’ dijo el padre._

_“Debe poseer una fuerza extraordinaria.”_

_“Tiene doce años.”_

“El joven intentó ser prudente con su labor investigativa. Claramente había más de lo que parecía en aquel desastre. Sin perder tiempo, evaluó los daños y se encargó de darle prioridad a las piezas de mayor valor. Fueron varias semanas de trabajo arduo de reconstrucción, donde tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el padre de la niña y forjaron una agradable amistad. Pronto, el joven se encargaba de preparar a todos los animales que quisiera agregar a su colección.

“Compartían bastantes temas en común. Como la música y la lectura. Más de una vez, al joven le prestaron ediciones muy poco frecuentes de libros. En una oportunidad, el padre de la niña le preguntó sobre su familia y él le contó que su madre había fallecido en la pandemia de gripe española.

“’ _Conociendo lo inminente que era su muerte, hubiese sido realmente útil saber algún método para revivirla.’_

_“’Ese tipo de conjuros son limitantes y peligrosos, mi joven amigo. Por eso estoy dejando todo en orden para que mi manzanita esté bien cuando me vaya.’_

_“’Señor, si me permite decirlo, pareciera que usted habla desde la experiencia.’_

_“’Un padre hace los sacrificios que hagan falta para ver a su hija viva. Aún si eso le cuesta la vida.’_

“Fue entonces que el padre de la niña le contó su experiencia, reviviendo a su hija y le presentó el grimorio de su familia. Era un libro deshojado con los años, pero mantenía su material intacto. Era fascinante y único. El joven le pidió que le prestara algunas hojas para su investigación y pudo conservarlas un tiempo, con la condición de que fuera cuidadoso y reportara los avances de su estudio.

“El joven, después de unos días y fascinado por el poder de aquellas hojas, fue a informarle de las magníficas cualidades que estaban desperdiciándose. Entre ellas, el manejo de las sombras. Pero a pesar de ser muy tentador, la condición mínima para llegar a eso era el sacrificio humano.

_“’Como heredero del grimorio puedo acceder con facilidad y potencia de esos conjuros, pero existen límites para el poder para los demás mortales, mi joven amigo. Y matar personas no es una opción.’_

_“’Una verdadera lástima.’_

“Fue entonces, que una pequeña persona irrumpió en el lugar. De larga cabellera rubia y un vestido rojo, que resaltaba sus encantadores ojos negros y piel clara. Y el joven y aquella niña se miraron por primera vez. Sin palabras, sin saludos, ni presentaciones, se quedaron mirando unos segundos en silencio.

_“’Manzanita, estoy ocupado aquí. Luego iré contigo.’ dijo el padre de la niña._

“La jovencita sólo asintió y se marchó del lugar.

_“’¿Es ella?’ preguntó el joven._

_“’Ella es mi manzanita.’ confirmó._

_“’Parece un pequeño ángel.’_

_“’No te atrevas a tocarla.’ agregó malhumorado._

_“’Jamás se me pasaría algo así por la cabeza’ dijo el joven, de buena gana._

_“’Bien. Volviendo al tema principal, puedes llevarte ‘De profundis’. Es una edición única, así que si algo le pasa...’_

_“’Seré en extremo cuidadoso.’ le aseguró el joven._

_“’Perfecto. Por cierto, quería invitar el próximo fin de semana para una cena con la familia y amigos que organizaremos aquí. Sólo mi esposa te conoce y sería bueno que mis socios conocieran tu trabajo. Ya de por sí, el dueño de la radio quedó encantado contigo y tu desempeño en la estación.'_

_“’Nuevamente, muchas gracias por la recomendación.’_

_“’Tienes una buena voz. Naciste para ser locutor. Así que no puedes faltar a la cena.’_

_“’Sería un honor asistir, señor.’_

_“Magnífico. Mañana viajaré a la ciudad vecina para cerrar un trato de una compra considerable de algodón. Nos quedaremos hasta el martes, así que iré con mi esposa, pero mi niña se quedará aquí.”_

_“’Le deseo un excelente viaje, señor.’_

“Pero esa cena nunca llegó. Porque en ese viaje de negocios, el auto en el que iban descarriló en un acantilado en un fatal accidente. La madre de la niña murió en el choque, pero el padre vivió lo suficiente para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con su abogado y despedirse de su hija. Días después su cuerpo sucumbió a los golpes y hemorragias internas.

“Además de la finca de algodón, la herencia de la niña era el grimorio. Y ella, sin saberlo, consistía en una amenaza para toda criatura viva. Su alma, arrebatada del reino celestial, guardaba el nombre de Dios. Si llegase a recordarlo y a pronunciarlo, su capacidad de destrucción de demonios sería abrumadora. Y al mismo tiempo, era heredera del grimorio, con el cual podía darles órdenes a los demonios. Era una amenaza para el más allá. Un alma pura de un ángel que había sido traído a la tierra sin un consentimiento. Y ahora estaba sola.

*******

EL tic tac del reloj y el sonido de las llamas era lo único que interrumpía el silencio.

“Yo era el taxidermista de los Magne.” dijo, el señor Alastor.

Me quedé completamente absorta. Era demasiada información. Si de por sí, sentía el corazón aturdido, mi cabeza se le sumó. El señor Alastor había trabajado en proyectos con mi padre. Él lo conocía. Habían sido amigos. Siempre había sabido sobre mi propia historia desde que nos topamos en ese bosque, dos años antes.

“Usted... me mintió.” dije, poniéndome de pie.

“No creo haberlo hecho, cariño.” dijo, con tranquilidad.

“¿Que soy una niña revivida? ¿Qué mis padres murieron por mi culpa? ¿Qué usted trabajó para mi padre? ¿Qué los espectros quieren mi alma por algo que ni recuerdo?” dije, exaltada.

“Nada de eso parecía importante de contar.” dijo “Pero dadas las circunstancias y tus claras intenciones de dejar mi yugo de protección, deberás saber al menos esa parte de tu propia historia para cuidarte sola.”

Hizo una pausa.

“Tú tío te está buscando, Charlotte. Porque no puede matar más personas. Su estado de salud debió empeorar mucho más rápido de lo que podía asesinar personas, y esas oportunidades se hicieron cada vez más escasas desde que tuvo que emigrar a Francia. Ya no tenía sirvientes a los que podía matar a gusto. Y él sabe que, como heredera del grimorio, puedes acceder a poderes más allá que cualquier mortal. Por eso tu padre te enseñó latín. Para que pudieras usarlo un día.”

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Me sentía traicionada. Ya no quería estar ahí. No quería verlo. No quería saber nada más.

Tomé mi bolso y salí a paso rápido de la sala, sin decir nada. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé por la fría y oscura noche en aquel camino pedregoso. Caminé rápido, sin importarme nada. En un punto, comencé a correr. Sólo corrí. Huía. Quería escapar de todo. Quería olvidar todo lo vivido, todo lo escuchado. No quería sentir.

No recuerdo cómo subí al tranvía o cómo llegué. Pero la puerta del departamento de Vaggie estaba ante mí. Golpeé la puerta varias veces. Tardó bastante en contestar. Pero, finalmente, abrió la puerta con cautela. Se sorprendió de verme ahí. Abrió la puerta y puso un cuchillo junto a la puerta de entrada. Probablemente, pensando en defenderse si era algún ladrón.

“¿Charlotte?” dijo, preocupada “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“Vaggie...” dije, con un hilo de voz.

Sólo entonces pude soltar el llanto. La abracé, sintiendo que mis piernas, ni mi mente, ni mi corazón no tenían fuerza. Lloré libremente a lágrima viva. Vaggie sólo atinó a cerrar la puerta y me llevó a sentarme en un maltrecho sillón. No dijo nada un rato y sólo me dejó llorar, dejando que desahogara todo aquel pesar en mí.

Después de largos minutos de sólo lágrimas y alaridos. Vaggie se puso de pie y puso la tetera. Yo estaba un poco más calmada, pero estaba agotada. Sentía que podría dormir muchas horas si descansaba la cabeza en una superficie suave.

Entonces, Vaggie se acercó a mí con una taza de agua caliente y galletas.

“¿Quieres té o...?” dijo, dudosa.

“Café, por favor.” dije, con voz ronca.

Me trajo una lata de café instantáneo. Como autómata puse unas cucharadas en la taza y un poco de azúcar. Sólo entonces pude ver con más detalles el pequeño departamento de Vaggie. Si no fuera porque apenas un par de días atrás tuvimos que venir a recoger un par de zapatos que Angel había insistido en querer usar en su ensayo, no habría tenido oportunidad de saber dónde vivía Vaggie. Estaba apenas a dos cuadras del Mimzy’s Palace. Consistía en una pequeña sala-cocina, con una habitación y un baño. Era modesto, pero tenía buen gusto para decorar. En el ambiente había una ligera esencia a menta de la loción de manos que usaba Vaggie. Tenía en las paredes algunos cuadros de afiches de películas como “La quimera de Oro” de Chaplin o una de “Betty Boop y Bimbo.” Tenía un pequeño estante de libros y marcas de humedad en la madera de la mesita de centro, seguramente de las tazas de té que bebía al leer. Tenía una pequeña radio y un tocadiscos junto a la ventana. Pero lo más curioso era un cuadro con varias especies de polillas con sus respectivos nombres científicos.

Levanté la vista y miré un reloj de pared. Eran casi las dos de la mañana.

“Lamento haber venido a molestar tan tarde.” dije.

“Charlotte, la hora no importa.” dijo, preocupada “Sólo dime qué fue lo que pasó.”

Bajé la cabeza y revolví mi café.

“Renuncié, Vaggie.” dije “No podía pasar otro instante más cerca de él.”

“Ya veo.” dijo, con pausa.

Miré mi taza de café con avidez.

“No te hizo nada, ¿verdad?” dijo, a la defensiva.

“No. Él nunca me haría nada que yo no quisiera.”

Tomé aire y suspiré.

“Sólo le dije lo que sentía por él...”

Ella, entonces, pareció entender.

“Y eso no cambió las cosas. Dijo que era una terrible decisión.” concluí.

“Entiendo.” dijo ella, comprensiva.

Bebí un poco de café. Miré a Vaggie con vergüenza.

“Vaggie, sé que es repentino. Pero, ¿puedo pedirte quedarme en tu casa unos días? Sólo hasta que encuentre otro lugar dónde vivir. Te pagaré todo lo que use y...”

“Charlotte. Charlotte.” dijo, tocando mi hombro de forma conciliadora.

Me sonrió con empatía.

“Claro que puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.” dijo.

Le di una media sonrisa.

“Gracias, Vaggie.” dije.

“Por ahora, puedes dormir en mi cama y yo dormiré en el sofá.” dijo, poniéndose de pie.

“No tienes que hacerlo. Yo puedo dormir en este sofá sin problemas.” dije.

“Mira, lo que más necesitas ahora es un lugar cómodo dónde echar tus huesos, al menos por hoy.” dijo, en tono autoritario de una madre “Ya nos las arreglaremos.”

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Decidí que lo mejor era no contradecirla. Miró mi pequeño bolso y ladeó la cabeza.

“¿Eso es todo lo que trajiste?”

“Todo cuanto él me había regalado, lo dejé allá. No vine desnuda porque hacía frío.” dije, en tono sombrío.

Vaggie pareció querer indagar más, pero no dijo nada. Me ofreció un camisón grande para dormir y me acomodé en su cama de respaldo de tubos de metal.

“¿Segura que...?” comencé.

“Ni una palabra más, Charlotte.” dijo, levantando la mano “Descansa y luego conversamos, ¿bien?”

Estaba demasiado agotada para seguir discutiendo.

“Gracias, Vaggie.” repetí.

“Buenas noches.” dijo, apagando la luz de la mesita.

Cerró la puerta y me dejó a solas en la oscuridad con mis pensamientos. Suspiré largamente y tomé el peso a lo que había hecho y mi perspectiva para el futuro. Había renunciado. Ya no prepararía sus desayunos, ya no lo esperaría con la cena lista, ya no alimentaría a Razzle y Dazzle como cada mañana. Había renunciado a mi vida con él y a él por igual.

En medio de la oscuridad, comencé a cantar casi en un susurro y pausadamente.

**Well, the next time I see you I'm really gonna show you**   
**I'm gonna act like I won't even know you**   
**'Coz I hate myself for falling in love with you**

**You won't let me be your one and only**   
**The only time you want me is when you're lonely**   
**And I hate myself for falling in love with you**

**I get that old time feeling**   
**Every time we get together well I show it**   
**Like a tree that bends to the will of the winds**   
**You got me in your power and you know it**

**But the next time you call me even if it kills me**   
**I'm gonna act like it don't even thrill me**   
**'Coz I hate myself for falling in love with you**

**I get that old time feeling**   
**Every time we get together well I show it**   
**Like a tree that bends to the will of the winds**   
**You got me in your power and you know it**

**But the next time you call me even if it kills me**   
**I'm gonna act like it don't even thrill me**   
**'Coz I hate myself for falling in love with you**

Lo último que recuerdo que se me pasaba por la mente antes de caer dormida en un abismo negro, fue en imaginar al señor Alastor, sentado en su sofá.

Quién sabe cuántas horas estuvo sentado en su sillón, en la oscuridad.

Al despertar sentí un magnífico aroma en el ambiente. Al intentar levantarme, de inmediato sentí un tremendo dolor de cuerpo y los ojos hinchados. Al mirar alrededor recordé dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí. Me puse de pie y vi a Vaggie en la cocina, haciendo pancakes.

“Buen día, Charlotte ¿Estás bien? Dormiste mucho.” dijo, angustiada.

“Buen día.” dije con la voz ronca “¿Cuánto dormí?”

“Son casi las nueve... del sábado. ” dijo Vaggie, con seriedad.

Me paralicé.

“¿Dormí más de un día?” dije, sorprendida “No de nuevo...”

“¿Eso te pasa seguido?”

Me quedé callada. La última vez había sido cuando el señor Alastor se había presentado ante mí como “El justiciero”.

“Sólo una vez. Y también fue por una experiencia muy fuerte.” dije, en voz baja.

Vaggie sólo me observó contrariada, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

“Lo siento tanto.” dije.

“Oye, a veces es necesario descansar un poco más.”

Me sonrió, más animada.

“Te preparé el desayuno. Toma asiento.” dijo, amablemente.

Me senté en una de las dos sillas frente a la pequeña mesa cuadrada, con un mantel a cuadros negros y blancos. Me sirvió café y unos pancakes. Trajo mermelada de durazno para acompañar.

“Gracias por preparar esto.” dije, intentando sonreír.

“No hay problema. Tendrás hambre de tantas horas de inconciencia.” dijo, con una sonrisa.

Probé los pancakes con algo de la mermelada. Estaban muy buenos.

“¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, linda?” me dijo, Vaggie.

“Buscaré dónde quedarme y...” intenté decir.

“Charlotte, ya hablamos de eso.” dijo, frunciendo el ceño “No tengo problemas en que te quedes aquí. Vivo sola y tu compañía sería muy agradable. Así que no te angusties.”

“¿En serio?” dije, conmovida.

“Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, podemos compartir los gastos comunes apenas tengas un trabajo estable.” dijo, bebiendo de su té.

“Me parece una fantástica idea.” dije, feliz “Puedo cubrir mis gastos por unos días con mis ahorros. Y con lo que gane cantando en el Mimzy’s palace...”

Me detuve y bajé la cabeza.

“¿Charlotte?” dijo Vaggie, preocupada.

“Voy a tener que seguir viéndolo.” dije, apesadumbrada “Hoy es sábado y él estará en el ensayo de hoy... Será difícil concentrarme.”

“Charlotte... ¿De verdad quieres seguir cantando en el show?” dijo Vaggie, extrañada.

Miré mi taza de café unos momentos antes de hablar.

“Sé que es una locura, considerando que él va a frecuentar el local y tendré que seguir escuchando a la señorita Mimzy sobre su vida con él. Pero no pienso dejar de cantar.”

“Charlotte, tienes mucho talento y al público le encantará lo que hagas. Pero no creo que sea bueno para ti seguir trabajando ahí.” dijo, preocupada. “Eres muy buena cosiendo. Quizás puedas trabajar para un sastre.”

Miré a Vaggie, con determinación.

“Vaggie, no pienso dejar de cantar.” dije “Tengo esta oportunidad y voy a tomarla.”

“De verdad, Charlotte, no te sientas obligada.” dijo, casi suplicante.

“Tranquila, sé que podré hacer un gran show si me lo propongo.” dije, sonriendo lo mejor que pude.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

“¿Segura que puedes manejarlo?” dijo ella, insegura.

Tomé aire y suspiré.

“Me duele el corazón como no tienes idea y no voy a negártelo. Y saber que lo veré en el ensayo de hoy o paseándose con la señorita Mimzy, me hace querer tirarme al suelo y no levantarme.”

Puse mi taza en el platito de la mesa.

“Pero me costó mucho llegar a tener la oportunidad de cantar en un escenario y no voy a flaquear ahora.” dije, decidida.

Ella suspiró, exasperada.

“Espero que sepas lo que haces, linda.” dijo, con una media sonrisa.

Terminamos de desayunar y ayudé a lavar los trastes. Luego de un aseo rápido a la casa, fui a bañarme. Vaggie me prestó uno de sus vestidos, aunque me quedaba algo apretado del pecho.

Finalmente, fuimos juntas al Mimzy’s Palace, donde ya estaban todos en pleno ensayo. Los músicos estaban afinando sus instrumentos. Las bailarinas de apoyo estaban charlando en un rincón y Angel hacía estiramientos, con un leotardo rosa y enormes tacones rojos de aguja. Niffty iba de allá para acá limpiando mesas a una velocidad impresionante, y Fat Nuggets revoloteaba por el salón. La única que no parecía estar por ninguna parte era la señorita Mimzy.

“Buenos días” dijo Vaggie.

“Ya era hora, morena.” dijo Angel, con altivez “¿Y vienes con la muñequita?”

“Buen día, Angel.” dije.

Él me miró con interés. Parecía que iba a decirme algo, pero Vaggie interrumpió.

“Muy bien, es momento de empezar el ensayo de hoy. Chicas, recuerden que hoy no tendremos el show de la botella. Eso quedó para el día martes, porque la utilería aún no está lista. Y las plumas del segundo acto tendrás que ser rojas y no blancas. Alguien se confundió en el pedido.” comenzó a enumerar.

Vaggie realmente era fantástica coordinadora. Nadie rebatía sus instrucciones, incluso Angel la obedecía, aunque a regañadientes. El ensayo de las muchachas del elenco fue bastante tardado. Pretendían hacer una pirámide humana, pero la diferencia en sus alturas les daba problemas y tenían que reorganizarse. Vaggie estaba que echaba chispas por cada error de las chicas.

Entonces. mientras yo buscaba en mi cuaderno qué canción practicar, escuché que alguien me llamaba desde el pasillo. Miré a mi alrededor y seguí el llamado. Era Angel Dust, que estaba de pie en el corredor.

“¿Ocurre algo, Angel?” dije, con curiosidad.

“Muñequita, tus ojos están tan hinchados por el llanto que es difícil de ignorar. Y fue bastante raro verte llegar con Vaggie.” dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo en su larga boquilla “Escúpelo. ¿Qué te pasó?”

Me sorprendió su poder de observación. Supuse que estaba bien contarle. Después de todo, tarde o temprano iban a enterarse todos en el local.

“Renuncié, Angel.” dije, cabizbaja.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

“¿Renunciaste a ser la sirvienta del señor sonrisas?” dijo, sorprendido “Siempre creí que tú y él eran algo más que...”

“No, Angel.” dije, tajante “No había nada más.”

Me miró con una ceja alzada. De pronto se rio con descaro. Yo lo miré molesta.

“Linda, no puedes negar lo que era obvio para todos.” dijo, insidioso “Ustedes dos no se despegaban los ojos de encima. Claramente había algo más que trato laboral.”

“Imaginas cosas.”

“Mis bellos ojos sólo podían ver cuánto lo idolatrabas, bonita. Y, puedo adivinar que esas lágrimas son de rechazo. ¿O me equivoco?”

Tomó una larga bocanada de su cigarrillo y sonrió, con sorna.

“Lo sabía.” dijo con simpleza.

Me abracé y bajé la vista. Él suspiró con fastidio y me estiró una hoja de papel.

“¿Qué es esto?” dije, confundida.

“Es mi canción.” dijo, tomando otra probada de su cigarrillo.

“¿Tú la escribiste?” dijo, asombrada.

“Mira, esto no lo hago por ti ¿bien? Simplemente es bastante incómodo verte toda decaída por ahí. Me distrae de mi trabajo.” dijo a la defensiva.

“Quieres que la cante, porque...” dije, dubitativa.

“Supongo que la letra es bastante adecuada para cómo te sientes.” dijo, elevando los hombros, sin mirarme “Y te lo debo por haber salvado a Fat Nuggets el otro día de ser comido.”

No pude evitar sonreír, conmovida. Angel era una buena persona. Un poco excéntrico, un poco ególatra, pero muy amable en el fondo. Que me mostrara su canción era algo que parecía ser muy importante para él. Así que la leí. Mi ceño comenzó a fruncirse a medida que la letra avanzaba.

“¿Tú escribiste esto?” dije, una vez terminé de leer.

“¿No es fantástica?” dijo, con una mano en la cintura y sonriendo con orgullo.

“Es un poco agresiva...”

“Niña, hay que ser agresivos en el escenario. De otro modo nadie nos tomará en serio. Así que adelante. Reúne toda emoción vengativa que tengas en ese lindo corazón y explótalo con esta canción." Dijo, con orgullo.

“¿Quién es Tino?” dije, con curiosidad.

Se congeló en su lugar y resopló con frustración.

“Sabía que debía borrar ese nombre.” masculló.

“¿Era una... pareja que tuviste?” dije, tanteando terreno.

“¿Quieres la canción o no? Sin preguntas.” dijo, levantando la palma frente a mi cara.

“Bien.” dije, haciendo un mohín “Al menos dime cómo es la melodía.”

Ensayar la canción de Angel me tuvo entretenida durante todo el ensayo. La letra era tan pegajosa, que me sorprendía lo rápido que lo dominé. Angel me enseñó a moverme en el escenario. Los gestos y pasos que debía hacer en cada instante. Era un coreógrafo estricto, pero su rigurosidad dio frutos, cuando aprendí todo el baile y la letra cerca de las dos de la tarde. Vaggie y las demás chicas se habían ido a almorzar antes que nosotros.

“Ok, muñequita, estás lista.” dije, bajándose del escenario “Hazlo sola.”

“¿Estás seguro?” dije, temerosa.

“Ya lo tienes, no me hagas esperar.” dijo.

Miró a los músicos y dijo sensualmente.

“¡Chicos, pueden ayudarme con un poco de música! ¡A mi señal!”

Los músicos se acomodaron y yo me tensé. Inhalé y exhalé hondo. Repasé por última vez la letra antes de dejar el papel en el suelo.

“Bien, aquí vamos.” dijo, Angel.

La música del piano comenzó a sonar y yo empecé a cantar.

**Long long time ago**   
**I had my our own little show**   
**Was a beautiful, a lovable angel**   
**But he took the spotlight, shining so bright**   
**Left me to fade away**   
**But honey, now the turn is mine**

**A devil made from heaven, sent from above**   
**Looks like Tino’s got a little date, let's have some fun**   
**We've got lots to do little errand boy**   
**Come to me at cloud nine**   
**To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done**

Me moví, haciendo ademanes de una niña triste y desamparada.

**You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape**   
**You got to choose the ending of my fate. You put me astray**

Me paré firme, con los pies separados y alcé los brazos.

**But not anymore!**   
**I'm in control!**   
**I have the stage**   
**You can't turn the page**   
**Now all eyes on me!**

**So many experiments so many mistakes**   
**But I'll go all the way till I'm in the perfect shape**   
**First is worst maybe the third's the charm!**   
**So close! Oh! I cannot wait**   
**The demon won't taint me now, cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay**

**You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away**   
**You took away my future and my fame, but now that will change**

Jugueteaba con los pasos que me enseñó Angel y agregaba algunos de mi cosecha.

**Focus on me!**   
**I'll be all that they see!**   
**I'll make them sway**   
**No, can't run away**   
**Now all eyes on me!**   
**You don't know what it's like to drown away, in a puddle of shame**   
**And You...**   
**Yes you...**   
**Made me insane!**

Inhalé hondo y sonreí.

**But not anymore!**   
**I'm in control!**   
**I have the stage**   
**You can't turn the page**   
**So do as you're told!**

**Encore! Hit the beat boys**

**Focus on me!**   
**I'll be all that they see!**   
**I'll make them sway**   
**No, can't run away**   
**Now all eyes on me!**   
**Now all eyes on, All eyes on me!**

Cuando terminé de cantar me sentía eufórica. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento, pero sentía que todo cuanto tenía en el pecho se había canalizado en mi canto. Toda mi ira y mi tristeza de días de soledad y frustración en un solo himno. Me sentía poderosa. Amé tener el control del escenario. Sólo entonces pude ver a Angel que estaba de pie, con una sonrisa triunfal.

“Y a ese hombre lo tienes comiendo de tu mano, muñequita." Dijo, con orgullo.

Me extrañé. No era un comentario de mi performance.

"¿De qué hablas?"

“Él te estaba mirando.” dijo, señalando a la puerta.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Miré de inmediato a la puerta, pero no había nadie de pie ahí.

“¿El señor Alastor estaba aquí?” dije, espantada “¿Y me escuchó?”

“Cada palabra. Y sintió la energía que transmitiste. Fue delicioso, niña.”

Me toqué la cara con horror.

“¿Por qué no me avisaste?” le reclamé.

“¿Qué? ¿No querías que te escuchara? Además, era una gran canción, si me permites decirlo.” dijo con indiferencia.

Me bajé del escenario es silencio y suspiré.

“No quisiera tener contacto con él...” murmuré

Angel se rio de forma estridente.

“Sabes que es mentira, ¿no?” dijo.

Lo miré, extrañada.

“Ustedes tienen tanta tensión cuando están juntos que es difícil ignorar. La primera vez que los vi creí que estaban casados o algo así. Y créeme que estoy seguro de que ustedes tenían mucha actividad en casa... ¿o me equivoco?" Dijo con malicia

"Mh..." Musité sonrojándome.

"¡Lo sabía!" Exclamó triunfal con un puño en alto.

"Angel..." dije molesta.

"Bien, escucha, si no haces nada más que quedarte aquí, sintiendo compasión por ti misma, el idiota jamás va a respetarte."

"Él rechazó mis sentimientos, Angel." Dije, dolida.

Suspiró, pesadamente.

“¿Te dijo directamente que no te ama?” dijo, con una ceja alzada.

Me paralicé en mi lugar. ¿Lo había dicho?

“Dijo que era una mala decisión amarlo.” dije lentamente.

“No te rechazó como lo hizo Tino, linda.” dijo, pensativo.

Resopló por la nariz.

“Que te digan que no te aman es bien jodido. En especial cuando le diste los mejores años de tu vida y te deja tirado en la ciudad, a tu suerte, para irse a otro país sin avisarte.” dijo, cabizbajo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Me pregunté si ese tal “Tino” alguna vez sabría todo el daño que Angel parecía estar sintiendo por su rechazo.

“Lo siento mucho.” dije, en voz baja.

Angel me miró de reojo y resopló.

"Escucha. Puedes quedarte aquí y mirar cómo otra ocupa el lugar que te corresponde o te enfrentas a él y le demuestras quién eres tú. A menos que sólo aspires a hacer su amante."

"Angel, no seas ridículo. No voy a hacer la amante de nadie." Dije, molesta.

"Jajajajaja. Ridículo jamás. “dijo arreglando su copete “No me meto en chismes, pero si piensas ser la amante del señor sonrisas, bien podrías hacer que se quede contigo. No mira a la señorita Mimzy cómo te mira a ti. Y créeme cuando te digo de que si sus planes están con ella, no hay nada remotamente cercano al amor ahí."

"Él no dejaría sus planes por mí."

"¿Esos planes incluyen seguir sintiéndote miserable y sin hacer nada? ¿En serio? Creí que eras más lista que eso." Dijo, escéptico.

Bajé la mirada y suspiré.

“No.” dije. “Ese no es mi plan.”

Entonces él comenzó a aplaudir.

“Bravo, muñequita.” dijo, guiñándome un ojo “Ven, vamos a buscar la mejor canción para ti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU
> 
> Canciones!
> 
> Sally's Song & Corpse Bride Medley https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lz1i3P6YlI  
> I Hate Myself For Falling https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDVWPvycA0U  
> All Eyes On me ~ By Or30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qx4wmsPOAI
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	15. Coagula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coagular.

“¿Alastor?” escuché junto a mí.

Masajeé mis ojos con frustración y acomodé mis gafas. Di mi mejor sonrisa y cerré la puerta del tocador.

Pentious había madrugado. Llevaba los últimos minutos dando vueltas por la estación de radio, hablando del exitoso nuevo postre de su restaurante. Presumía, abiertamente, que iba sazonado con el ingrediente secreto especial de su familia. El cual, yo sospechaba, eran huevos, como casi todo lo que él consideraba especial en su menú.

Mi sombra me había advertido de su presencia antes de entrar a la estación, así que rápidamente, me oculté. No tenía ánimos de socializar, así que había estado esperando que él se retirara del recinto pronto. Pero luego de estar oculto en el baño durante quince minutos (un tiempo que excedía a lo decente) tuve que salir.

“Buenos días, Pentious.” dije, manteniendo mi compostura.

Se acercó irrespetuosamente a mí y me examinó de cerca, con detenimiento.

“¡Madre mía! Te ves terrible, hombre.” dijo, consternado “¿Dormiste mal anoche?”

Me acomodé el corbatín.

“Dormir es un lujo que se dan quienes tienen pocos pensamientos que atender.” dije, con indiferencia.

“¿Inquietudes, Alastor?” dijo con una ceja alzada.

Me abrazó por los hombros y me acercó a él.

“Oh, estoy seguro que no es nada que un poco de las atenciones y amor de tu preciosa chica no puedan atender.” dijo, con un extraño aire paternal.

Giré mis ojos de fastidio. Retiré su mano de mi hombro y me alejé a una distancia prudente.

“Charlotte ya no vive conmigo, Pentious.” dije “Ella renunció a ser mi sirvienta anoche. Además, te informo ya me comprometí con Mimzy para matrimonio.”

El impacto de mis palabras fue devastador para él. Y podría jurar que contuvo la respiración un momento, sin acabar de entender lo que había dicho.

“¡¿QUÉ?!” exclamó fuera de sí “¡¿QUE TÚ Y ESA LINDA CHICA TERMINARON?!”

Elevé mi dedo índice para decir algo, pero él siguió vociferando.

“¡¿Y TE CASAS CON MIMZY?! ¡¿MI ENEMIGA MORTAL?!” exclamó agarrándose el cabello, con desesperación.

Me miró con rabia y me tomó, con firmeza, de los hombros.

“¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!” me dijo encarándome, furioso.

Me alejé de él, quitando sus manos de mí.

“Son asuntos personales, estimado Pentious.” dije, quitando el polvo de mi traje.

“¿Personales?” dijo, indignado “Alastor, estuve observándolos tooooodo el tiempo mientras tú y esa chica comían en mi restaurante. ¡Y lo que ustedes tenían era especial!”

Mi ojo dio un tic, de desagrado. Miré con disimulo a mi sombra. Pareciera que ni siquiera ella había notado que habíamos sido vigilados por ese idiota durante la cena de ese día.

“¡No puedo creer esto! ¡¿Y hace cuánto tiempo la conocías?!” exigió saber.

“Hace dos años.” dije con simpleza.

“¡DOS AÑOS!” exclamó, con horror “¡En ese mismo tiempo mi hermano había conocido a su esposa, se habían casado en dos meses y estaría a la espera de su quinto hijo! ¡¿En qué estuviste perdiendo el tiempo?!”

"¿Cinco hijos en dos años?" dije, alzando una ceja. 

"Tuvo gemelos y luego trillizos." aclaró. 

Pentious siguió parloteando, furiosamente. Entré a mi cabina de locución para evitar que oídos curiosos siguieran escuchando. Pentious me siguió.

“Alastor, estaba tan seguro de que le habías propuesto matrimonio en la maravillosa mesa preparada para ustedes (que personalmente, arreglé para la ocasión), que mandé a hacerles un pastel especial en la cocina para celebrar. Pero uno de mis subordinados tiró dos pilas de platos al suelo y el pastel quedó incompleto. ¡Y ustedes ya se habían ido cuando volví!”

Reprimí un suspiro de molestia y me acomodé en mi silla de locutor.

“Pentious, ha sido un gusto verte nuevamente, pero ya es hora de mi programa.” dije.

“¡Eso, Alastor! ¡Vete a hacer tus cosas! ¡Y me dejas con mi corazón destrozado aquí como si te importara!” exclamó dramáticamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se giró con indignación y se fue de la cabina de locución dando un portazo.

Parpadeé, sorprendido, por su arrebato. Él era un personaje extraño, sin duda.

Volví a mi trabajo. Me puse mis auriculares y el letrero de “Al aire” se encendió.

“¡Muy buenos días a todos, mis queridos oyentes!” dije de buena gana “¡Finalmente es viernes! ¡Qué formidable día! Tenemos una temperatura de 12° Celsius en el ambiente con pocas posibilidades de lluvia. Y no podemos estar ad portas del fin de semana, sin las noticias del mundo. ¿No es así?”

Los anuncios y el aire festivo del Mardi Gras que comenzaba en un par de días era palpable, y la mayoría de las noticias y anuncios sólo hablaban de eso. Desde ofertas especiales de disfraces para el desfile, el anuncio de la visita del gobernador de Luisiana, Orcar Kelly Allen, a las festividades y le siguieron canciones animadas, que, indudablemente, la gente agradecía.

Me mantuve concentrado en mi trabajo todo el día. Alejado de cualquier idea indeseada que pudiera llegar a mi cabeza. Concentrado en lo que debía decir y tararear cada letra de cada canción presentada, para acallar a mis pensamientos.

A la hora de almuerzo, fui a una cafetería cercana a comprar mi almuerzo y dos tazas de café. La falta de sueño no solía ser un factor para verme tan decaído, como lo había mencionado Pentious. Así que preferí evitar algún otro comentario al respecto y pedí una taza extra de café.

Al final de mi jornada, y con bastante cafeína en el cuerpo, presenté la última canción del día.

“¡Y ahora una favorita del público para decir adiós a esta magnífica sección! ¡Esto es: ‘You’re my everything’!” dije animado.

Di la señal y la canción comenzó a sonar.

Escuché la melodía con atención. Pero por mucho que lo evité, había momentos en que mi cabeza divagaba hacia ella al recordarla con una melodía. Cualquier pensamiento relacionado con cierta joven volvía a mi mente una y otra vez, sin permiso y de forma arrebatadora.

No me podía quitar de la cabeza su mirada de completo rechazo, ni cómo me había remecido hasta la médula su negativa a mis avances la noche anterior. Ella había tomado distancia, me habló claramente y me enfrentó. Era realmente interesante verla con postura firme. E, incluso, verla así me había tentado a querer tocarla otra vez.

Pero, entonces, ella lo dijo. Ella me había dicho lo que, hacía tanto tiempo, yo había deducido.

Ella me amaba.

Yo lo intuía y sus acciones hablaban por ella cada día. En sus miradas, en la forma en que agregaba lavanda al agua caliente de mi tina, en cómo arreglaba los narcisos para mi madre, cómo cantábamos a dúo y cómo se sonrojaba al sonreírme. Pero que me lo dijera a la cara, fue completamente diferente. Ya no había forma de intentar desviar el tema por comodidad. Era una declaración que exigía una respuesta. Sus ojos llenos de determinación y sus palabras tan seguras, me habían quitado el aliento.

Pero ella me había pedido sinceridad y eso fue lo que le había dado.

Entonces, ella renunció.

Ella se excusó y preparó sus cosas para irse. Estuvo lista en apenas unos pocos minutos. Di un vistazo rápido a su habitación cuando la escuché caminar, rápidamente, escaleras abajo. Ella no se había llevado nada, salvo algunas cosas personales que guardaba en su mesita de noche. Pero había dejado todos los vestidos, zapatos y demás que le había regalado a lo largo de estos meses. Incluso había dejado tirado el vestido rojo, que había traído, en el suelo.

Bajé por la escalera y ella estaba poniéndose el abrigo, dispuesta a irse.

“Espero que sea muy feliz.” me había dicho.

Realmente iba a irse. Cuando estaba girando la manija, sólo le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

“Espera, manzanita.” dije.

**You're my everything underneath the sun**  
**You're my everything rolled up into one**  
**You're my only dream, my only real reality**  
**You're my idea of a perfect personality**

**You're my everything, everything I need**  
**You're the song I sing and the book I read**  
**You're a way beyond belief and just to make it brief**  
**You're my winter, summer, spring, my everything**

**You're my everything (everything I need)**  
**You're the song I sing and the book I read**  
**You're a way beyond belief and just to make it brief**  
**You're my winter, summer, spring, my everything**

Su mirada de traición volvía, incesante, a presentarse en mi cabeza. Esa mirada que me había ganado luego de la revelación de su propia historia y de cómo ella había sido resucitada. De cómo yo había trabajado con su padre y había entablado una amistad con él.

Desde la parte más egoísta de mi ser, quería retenerla a costa del dolor y miedo que ella estaba sintiendo. Me parecía inconcebible que quisiera irse de esa manera. Sin una despedida adecuada. Sin más que palabras apresuradas de quien está huyendo. Quería que le doliera irse. Quería que sufriera el desapego. Como una venganza por negarme su compañía. Y, al mismo tiempo, quería verla bien.

Saberla lejos había sido uno de mis fines. Pero no me hacía feliz que se alejara.

No sabía qué quería de ella.

No sabía qué hacer con ella.

Su rostro no hizo más que confirmarme que yo no había disfrutado en lastimar su corazón, por mucho que así lo quise.

Fue, entonces, que ella, sin más palabras, sólo se fue. De inmediato mandé a mi sombra a seguirla. Ella no miró atrás en ningún momento de su frenética carrera hacia la estación del tranvía. Mi sombra la acompañó hasta un departamento, donde, poco después apareció Vaggie.

Y la escuché llorar. Su llanto me oprimió el pecho. Era un llanto de un corazón roto. ¿Por qué no me hacía feliz ese llanto?

Mi sombra le hizo guardia hasta que estuvo acomodada en la cama de Vaggie. Y la escuché cantar, en susurros rotos. Fue entonces que, en la soledad de mi sala, puse una mano sobre mi boca y suspiré. Amparado por la oscuridad, nadie podía ver que mi sonrisa había sido derrotada por esa noche.

No pude dormir. Me mantuve en mi posición por las horas que le quedaban a la noche. Apenas fui consciente que el despertador sonaba en el piso de arriba, supe que era hora de trabajar y aún no había resuelto nada en mi cabeza.

Uno de mis compañeros me estaba haciendo señales a través del cristal. La canción había terminado y ya estábamos al aire.

“¡Lamentamos las dificultades técnicas!” dije, disimulando mis divagaciones “¡Apuesto que extrañaron mi voz en estos segundos de silencio! JAJAJAJAJA”

Luego de dar término mi jornada, me fui directamente a casa. Me sentía extrañamente poco animado. Lo cual era inusual, considerando que mi falta de descanso fue generosamente recompensada por el café que había bebido. Fue un trayecto incómodo, tanto en el tranvía como en la caminata por el bosque.

Al entrar a mi casa todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. No había música, ni el aroma a la comida recién hecha en el ambiente. No había nadie que me diera la bienvenida. Colgué mi saco en el perchero y me dirigí a la cocina y me detuve en la entrada. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado esa mañana. La loza limpia y apilada. Las ollas vacías de la última comida que ella había preparado para mí.

Ella no estaba ahí. No sabía qué estaba esperando, la verdad.

Tomé la comida de la alacena y me dirigí al establo. Llamé a Razzle y Dazzle, para alimentarlas. Ellas llegaron a mí con paso lento y triste. Casi como si supieran que ella ya no estaba. Le di de comer a las gallinas y entré nuevamente a casa. Encendí la radio en la sala para aplacar el silencio y sintonicé una estación al azar. Fui a la cocina y me dispuse a hacer mi cena.

Mientras cortaba las verduras y el agua de la olla hervía, la música me hacía compañía.

**Don't know why**  
**There's no sun up in the sky**  
**Stormy Weather**  
**Since my gal and I ain't together**  
**Keeps raining all the time**

**Life is bare**  
**Gloom and misery everywhere**  
**Stormy Weather**  
**Just can't get my poor old self together**  
**I'm weary all the time**

**Every time**

No recordaba que vivir solo en casa fuera tan insoportable. Hubiese ido a cambiar aquella molesta canción, si no fuera porque estaba con las manos ocupadas picando la cebolla.

**So weary all of the time**  
**When she went away**  
**The blues walked in and then they met me**

Estaba revolviendo la olla. Me giré y extendí la mano.

“Charlotte, ¿serías tan amable de pasarme el...?” dije, por costumbre.

Entonces, me interrumpí. Charlotte ya no estaba ahí.

**If she stays away**  
**That old rocking chair's bound to get me**  
**All I do is pray**  
**The lord above will let me**  
**Just walk in that sun again**

Era verdad. Ella se había ido. Su presencia, su música y su luz ya no estaban en mi casa. Bajé mi mano lentamente. Me recargué en el borde de la encimera y bajé la cabeza.

Finalmente, dejé escapar un largo y pesado suspiro.

**Can't go on**  
**Everything I had is gone**  
**Stormy Weather**  
**Since my gal and I ain't together**  
**Keeps raining all the time**  
**Keeps raining all the time**

Las cosas estaban bien. Así es como deberían ser. No debería preocuparme por dónde estaba, si, al final, mi propósito se había logrado. Que ya no estuviera significaba que mis problemas acabarían. No había con quien debía sentirme débil, ni vulnerable, ni reprimir mis impulsos, ni mantener mi compostura. No había con quién tener que compartir mis tardes, ni conversar sobre temas en común, ni cantar y bailar al son de la música. No había nadie que me besara con ternura luego de tener una ferviente intimidad, que me esperaba cada día con buena comida o que me sonriera con sinceridad.

Charlotte ya no vivía conmigo. Y así lo había decidido.

Que ella renunciara y no tener que verla era lo mejor para mí. Era lo más conveniente para mi tranquilidad. Seguiría según el plan que me había establecido y me había trazado, hasta antes que ella apareciera en mi vida. Me casaría con Mimzy, como lo había estado postergando. Mimzy era una persona manejable si sus caprichos eran atendidos, así que no habría problemas en poder manipularla a mis deseos. Las ganancias serían a mayores y estaría posicionado en un lugar privilegiado.

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo que había planeado.

Entonces, ¿por qué no me sentía satisfecho?

Sobreponiéndome a esos pensamientos, terminé de hacer mi cena y me serví una ración. Fue una solitaria comida, interrumpida por el tictac del reloj de la sala.

Me fui a acostar temprano, aunque al otro día no tenía que ir a trabajar. Al pasar por la habitación de Charlotte, vi el vestido rojo tirado y la cama hecha. Miré los armarios y toda su ropa nueva, incluyendo vestidos y zapatos que aún no estrenaba, seguían allí. Y, doblada y dentro de una caja de cartón estaba la que era mi chaqueta manchada con sangre de venado. Ella la había guardado como un celoso tesoro.

Volví a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama. De inmediato me senté y tomé la almohada. La olfateé. Era el aroma al cabello de Charlotte. ¿Cuánto más estaría su perfume en mi cama antes de que se desvaneciera con el tiempo?

Después de unos momentos de reflexión, miré a mi sombra.

“Ve a buscarla. Quiero verla.” ordené.

Mi sombra se escurrió por la ventana y desapareció. Entonces me concentré. Mirando a través de los ojos de mi sombra, veía árboles y luego edificios, pasando a toda velocidad. Siguió dando giros a las esquinas correctas, hasta que llegó a un departamento en especial. La casa de Vaggie. Mi sombra se deslizó por la puerta principal hasta llegar a la sala. Parecía que no había nadie. Las luces estaban apagadas y, por la hora, Vaggie debía estar trabajando en el Mimzy’s palace. Mi sombra espió por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Vaggie.

Y ahí estaba Charlotte. Durmiendo plácidamente. En, exactamente, la misma posición desde la noche anterior. Me pregunté si había despertado desde que se había quedado dormida la noche anterior. No sería la primera vez que dormía por más de un día, luego de pasar por una experiencia fuerte para su alma. Observé su rostro tranquilo, su pecho que subía y bajaba con su respiración calmada.

Corté la visión y llamé a mi sombra. Me quedé mirando al techo por largo rato.

Ella estaba bien al menos.

Al otro día fui al Mimzy’s Palace, temprano. Mimzy había insistido en que fuéramos a desayunar juntos. Así que, apenas abrió su local, le indicó a Niffty que volvería en la tarde, con soltura y me tomó del brazo, con entusiasmo.

Fuimos a un local cercano, bastante pintoresco. Decía que solía desayunar ahí cada mañana. Pidió una ración de waffles con un té. Me dijo que pidiera lo que yo quisiera, pero sólo solicité una taza de café negro. No me sentía con hambre.

“¿Qué tal está tu café, Al?” dijo, insegura “Puedo pedirte unos waffles también. ¡Están buenísimos!”

“No, gracias.” dije, negando con la mano. “Por cierto, necesito informarte que Charlotte ya no trabaja como mi sirvienta.”

Mimzy me miró impactada y tiró su tenedor. Luego, se recuperó y le brillaron los ojos.

“Oh, pero qué terrible noticia.” dijo, con una enorme sonrisa.

“Supongo que encontró una mejor oportunidad laboral.” dije, y bebí de mi café.

Intentó indagar en detalles de su partida, pero dije lo necesario. Su ánimo pareció mejorar aún más y luego se fijó en su reciente tema favorito: nuestro matrimonio. Ella hablaba sin parar de preparativos, tipos de pastel y los invitados. Parecía tener todo bajo control, aunque nunca le indiqué en qué fecha era ideal casarnos. Ella sacó una caja de cigarrillos, me ofreció uno y yo lo rechacé. Encendió un cigarrillo y, despreocupadamente, lanzó el humo al aire.

“¡Deberíamos casarnos en mayo! ¡O, mejor aún, en abril!” decía, emocionada “La primavera estará en su pleno apogeo!”

Para mi fortuna, ella se conformaba con monosílabos y pequeños comentarios de mi parte entre las pausas de su perorata. Casi no la escuchaba, realmente.

Luego del desayuno, me insistió en que fuéramos al local de la mejor modista de la ciudad, para encargar los trajes con tiempo. Sin que dijera su nombre, sabía a quién se refería.

“Estoy segura que si dejamos el vestido (según mis instrucciones) en sus manos, va a ser algo maravilloso.” decía, mientras caminábamos por la calle.

Acomodé mis gafas, con incomodidad.

“Querida, ¿no crees que estás adelantando mucho los preparativos?” dije, sutilmente.

“Oh, Al-querido, no te preocupes por nada. Me encargaré de que todo esté perfecto.” dijo, desestimando mi comentario.

Reprimí un suspiro de fastidio. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era tener que recibir las miradas de desaprobación de Rosie. Pero debía mantener una actitud cooperadora.

Me alivió que, al menos, Mimzy cambió el tema a las cosas que le molestaban.

“¡Ese desgraciado cerdo se comió las flores de la entrada! ¿Puedes creerlo?” dijo, indignada.

“No puedes pedirle demasiado a un animal de matadero.” dije, elevando mis hombros.

“¿Y sabes qué? ¡Katie reapareció! No puedo creer que sigue intentando entrar a mi local de vez en cuando.” exclamó Mimzy, fastidiada.

“Algún motivo frívolo deberá tener para intentar perpetrar en un lugar donde no es bienvenida.” dije, sin mucho interés.

“Cuando la confronté la otra noche, me dijo que estaba en una misión. Pero de seguro sólo quiere infiltrarse para sacar chismes de los comensales que se atienden con mis chicas.” dijo, con suficiencia.

Llegamos al local de Rosie. Al principio parecía bastante confundida por verme llegar junto a Mimzy. Y no pudo disimular su asombro cuando Mimzy, dándome un abrazo estrecho por la cintura, le informó, con alegría, sobre nuestras próximas nupcias. Rosie tuvo la destreza de ocultar su sorpresa y felicitarla. Una vez que Mimzy se hundió en los colgadores de vestidos, Rosie me dedicó una mirada cargada de confusión y reproche, la cual ignoré.

Rosie atendió a Mimzy con toda la cortesía y atenciones correspondientes a un cliente. Pero en los pequeños momentos en los que Mimzy se giraba o entraba a probarse vestidos, Rosie me dedicaba miradas frías de desaprobación. Yo me mantuve concentrado en el periódico del día, que estaba disponible en la pequeña área de espera del local. Evité a toda costa elevar la mirada a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

“Señorita Mimzy, podría diseñarle un encaje personalizado para su vestido ‘Rosie’ original.” dijo Rosie, en un momento.

“¿De verdad?” exclamó Mimzy, con entusiasmo.

“Por supuesto. No hay problema. Sólo le pido que, una vez haya seleccionado uno de mis vestidos, no venga de un momento a otro con otro tipo de diseño, e insista en quedarse con el nuevo, aunque el anterior, obviamente le quedaba mucho mejor y nadie entienda el repentino cambio. Eso es de muy mal gusto.” dijo, con voz dura.

Rosie sonreía y capté la indirecta. Mimzy ni siquiera parecía estar prestándole atención, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Ya era hora de almuerzo y aún seguíamos en el local. Mimzy no parecía sentirse satisfecha con ningún modelo, y Rosie, ya casi sin poder encubrir su cansancio y fastidio ante una clienta tan difícil, informó que era horario de comer y debía cerrar la tienda. Mimzy se fue decepcionada, pero prometió volver lo antes posible.

“Gracias, vuelvan pronto.” dijo Rosie, con una sonrisa tensa, mientras nos abría la puerta.

No pude evitar darle una furtiva mirada a Rosie, cuando iba saliendo. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y molestia en sus ojos. Incliné la cabeza en señal de despedida y seguí a Mimzy hacia afuera.

Fuimos al Mimzy’s Palace para ir a retirar dinero de la caja para ir a almorzar. Francamente, no me sentía muy apetente, pero la acompañé por cortesía. Ella se me adelantó en el pasillo para llegar a su oficina y yo me quedé atrás. Me quité las gafas y me masajeé los ojos. Había sido la mañana más infructífera que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y estaba tentado en decirle a Mimzy que me sentía indispuesto y retirarme a casa.

De pronto, escuché una voz familiar. Era un canto que invitaba a ser escuchado. Llegué a la entrada del salón principal y ahí estaba ella. Era Charlotte. Cantaba con potencia y firmeza, acompañada de una banda de músicos. Angel Dust estaba observándola, como un juez, mientras marcaba el ritmo con su pie.

Charlotte ponía toda su pasión en la letra, mientras la cantaba. Su postura erguida y esa sonrisa de suficiencia eran arrebatadores. El sudor de su frente, su concentración y la precisión de sus movimientos elegantes, era gloriosos.

**But not anymore!**  
**I'm in control!**  
**I have the stage**  
**You can't turn the page**  
**So do as you're told!**

**Encore! Hit the beat boys**

**Focus on me!**  
**I'll be all that they see!**  
**I'll make them sway**  
**No, can't run away**  
**Now all eyes on me!**  
**Now all eyes on, All eyes on me!**

Al terminar la canción, pude, finalmente despegarle los ojos de encima. Ni siquiera había notado cuándo fue que mi mandíbula había caído de la impresión. Sólo entonces, noté que Angel me estaba observando con una sonrisa arrogante. Me sentí invadido y de inmediato, volví al pasillo.

Caminé sin un rumbo fijo real, aún muy aturdido por la forma en que el deseo por acercarme a Charlotte me remeció por dentro. Esa mujer iba a acabar conmigo, y ni siquiera había interactuado con ella. Sólo tuve que verla en el escenario para recordarme lo poderosa que era su presencia.

Ella seguía igual, pero, de alguna forma, ya no se sentía igual. La rabia y firmeza en la canción que interpretó, la hacían lucir como realmente era: inalcanzable.

Qué interesante. Toda ella era desconcertante y atrayente en partes iguales. Y, lo más importante, ella seguía aquí. Y me encargaría de que eso siguiera así.

Di un pequeño respingo al sentir una mano en mi codo. Era Mimzy.

“¿Al? Te he estado hablando. ¿Estás bien?” dijo, preocupada.

Carraspeé.

“Por supuesto, Mimzy, sólo estaba reflexionando en los maravillosos espectáculos que iniciarán el lunes noche por la temporada del Mardi gras.” dije, con seguridad.

“Oh, serán fabulosos. Hoy y mañana habrá ensayos generales, así que tienes que venir para que veas cuán magníficos son.” dijo, con orgullo.

“Indudablemente, querida, además espero ver a Charlotte en su debut.” dije, con simpleza.

Ella se detuvo en seco y me miró.

“¿Aún esperas que Charlotte participe?” dijo, a la defensiva.

“Mimzy, querida, fue un trato. Además, al público le gustó. Y terminando la temporada de fiesta, ella tendrá que encontrar un trabajo en otra parte.” dije, con un ademán de mi mano.

No pareció convencida, pero no acotó nada más. Me excusé del almuerzo y le indiqué a Mimzy sobre un asunto pendiente que debía atender. Y, a pesar de las constantes quejas de Mimzy, me fui a casa, prometiendo volver más tarde. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Esa noche llegué nuevamente al Mimzy’s palace con mi mejor traje y una gran bolsa de papel. La gente y el jolgorio de la noche en la ciudad ya estaban presentes. La multitud de gente instalada me daba la seguridad de que, a pesar de la recesión económica, la diversión barata era imán para el dinero.

Me acerqué a la taberna y Husk me gruñó al verme llegar.

“Miren nada más, si no es el futuro esposo de la señora Mimzy, en persona.” dijo, con sarcasmo.

“Un gusto de verte, Husk.” dije, ensanchando mi sonrisa.

“No entiendo a mierdas como tú. Apenas hace unos días estabas todo “amorosito” con tu pequeña sirvienta y ahora te casas con mi jefa.” dijo, limpiando un vaso.

“Charlotte renunció a ser mi sirvienta.” dije, mirándolo de reojo.

“¡E hizo bien!” exclamó, poniendo el vaso con fuerza en la encimera “Se tardó mucho en darse cuenta en que lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de ti.”

Me reí con fuerza.

“Eres hilarante, amigo mío.” dije poniendo un billete en la mesa “Dame un whisky.”

A regañadientes, comenzó a preparar mi pedido.

De pronto, apareció Vaggie, con actitud apremiante.

“¡Husk, necesito hielo, ahora!” ordenó.

“¡No tienes que usar ese tono conmigo!” le increpó Husk.

“¡Sólo hazlo!” exclamó Vaggie, alterada.

Husk, le entregó una jarra de cerveza con hielos adentro. Apenas Vaggie la tomó, notó mi presencia. De inmediato frunció el ceño.

“Saludos.” dije, divertido.

Ella me quedó mirando con desconfianza un momento y luego salió corriendo por donde vino, con el hielo en sus manos.

Por simple curiosidad, mandé a mi sombra a investigar. Unos momentos después, regresó inquieta. La miré y se deslizó por el piso, entre los pies de las personas que circulaban, para indicarme un camino. Al parecer, algo interesante estaba ocurriendo.

“Husk, guárdame esto.” le dije entregándole la bolsa de papel.

“¿Qué?” dijo, confundido.

Me puse de pie y seguí a mi sombra. Rápidamente llegué hasta el baño de hombres. Me quedé afuera y mandé a mi sombra por debajo de la puerta. Pude ver a Angel Dust sentado en el suelo y, extrañamente, a Charlotte y a Vaggie ahí también. Charlotte lucía muy preocupada mientras ayudaba a Angel con unas heridas sangrantes en la cara.

“Esos hombres eran unos cobardes, Angel.” dijo Charlotte.

“Dos contra uno, eso no es honorable.” dijo Vaggie, mientras sacaba cosas de un botiquín.

“No es como si fuera la primera vez que me golpean por ser quien soy.” dijo Angel, adolorido.

Charlotte, con cuidado, puso hielo envuelto en un trapo, sobre las heridas de la mejilla de Angel.

“Pero se han vuelto más frecuentes. La última vez casi te apuñalan.” dijo Vaggie.

“¿Qué puedo decir? La gente se ha vuelto más puritana y ya no aceptan a las personas como yo, como años atrás.” dijo Angel, molesto.

“Me parece terrible, Angel.” decía Charlotte, consternada.

“Lo único que lamento es que mi cara queda toda hinchada por días. Así no podré salir a hacer mis actos.” dijo Angel, poniéndose de pie y mirándose al espejo.

Era mi momento. Entré al baño y me quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

“¡Oh! Buenas noches, no sabía que había un club en el baño de hombres.” dije, con mi mejor sonrisa.

Charlotte, desvió la mirada nerviosa y Vaggie me miró con ganas de querer golpearme a puño limpio.

“¿Qué hace aquí?” dijo Vaggie.

“¿Oh? ¿Acaso el baño no es de uso público?” dije, mostrando una sonrisa dentada.

“¿Estaba siguiéndome?” dijo, a la defensiva.

“Los problemas que puedas tener me tienen sin cuidado.” dije, elevando los hombros.

Miré a Charlotte, quien me devolvió la mirada con molestia.

“Buenas noches, Charlotte.” dije.

“Buenas noches.” dijo, secamente.

Me reí entre dientes.

“Charlotte, querida, tengo algo que entregarte. Pero creo que habrá que esperar hasta que todos se vayan a casa. Tengo que ir a comer con Mimzy ahora, así que, veámonos en el bar de Husk a las dos a.m.” dije, con soltura.

Charlotte me miró con sorpresa e indignación.

“¿Por qué ella debería ir?” dijo, Vaggie.

“Querida, esto es un asunto que nos concierne a los dos, nada más.” dije, con sorna.

Charlotte me miró, desafiante.

“Ahí estaré.” dijo.

“Charlotte...” dijo Vaggie, incrédula.

“Estupendo.” dije “Y por cierto, Angel...”

Angel elevó la ceja.

“Puedo convencer a Mimzy de que deje a Charlotte actuar como uno de los estelares hasta que te recuperes. Como show de apoyo, Charlotte es un completo desperdicio.”

Me giré y salí del baño.

Me reí para mis adentros. Retiré la bolsa de papel de la custodia de Husk, quien me miró molesto por haberlo dejado con un pedido servido poco antes. Y me fui a la oficina de Mimzy.

Mimzy tenía preparada una cena bastante ostentosa, traída desde el Antoine’s restaurant. Aunque ella indicó que la había hecho ella misma, era imposible, dado que la cocina del local no estaba equipada para hacer ese nivel de comida. Luego de un monólogo de su parte y terminar ebria, Mimzy se quedó dormida sobre la mesa. Supuse que mientras cerrara la puerta todo estaría bien, así que a las dos de la mañana me encaminé al bar de Husk.

Había muy pocas personas a esa hora, y ni siquiera los músicos estaban tocando. Nada más quedaban los solitarios que se habían embriagado y Niffty tenía que hacer rodar hasta la salida, mientras hacía un aseo meticuloso en el local.

Caminé por el pasillo con paso sereno y seguro. Llevaba una bolsa de papel de una mano, con un contenido que debía ser entregado pronto. Ser el prometido de Mimzy tenía sus ventajas, debía admitir. Me sentía el supremo rey de ese lugar. Podía hacer y deshacer cuánto quisiera y nadie podía rebatirme. Por lo que la vista de una menuda persona, de muy mal carácter interrumpiendo mi trayectoria, llamó mi atención. Estaba apoyada en la pared, pero sus intenciones, al mirarme con su único ojo a la vista, era que esperaba por mí.

“Buenas tardes, Vagatha.” dije, insidioso.

“Lo siento, señor Alastor, no puedo dejar que pase.” dijo, impasible.

“¿Oh? ¿Por qué sería eso?” dije, alzando una ceja, divertido.

“Usted va a buscar a Charlotte y no dejaré que eso ocurra.” dijo, crispando la nariz con rabia.

Me reí con fuerza.

“¡Qué gracioso!” exclamé.

Intenté avanzar, pero ella se interpuso blandiendo un cuchillo. Yo la miré entretenido.

“¡Detente ahí, cabrón hijo de perra!” exclamó “Conozco tu juego. No dejaré que la lastimes nuevamente.”

“Oh, si quisiera hacerle daño a alguien en este lugar... YA LO HABRÍA HECHO.” Sentencié, amenazante.

Ella se quedó mirándome, con estupor.

“No sabía que mi querida Charlotte tuviera un guardaespaldas. Qué encantador.” dije, riéndome.

“Ella es mi amiga, y voy a protegerla.” dijo, con seguridad.

“Charlotte no es ninguna criatura indefensa. Mientras más sobreproteges algo es indicativo de la poca confianza que tienes de sus capacidades o de defenderse por sus méritos.”

Puse la punta de mi dedo en su cuchillo y lo desvié de mi trayectoria.

“O, en otras palabras, la subestimas a niveles enfermizos.” comenté estrechando mis ojos.

“¡No! ¡Sólo no quiero que otras personas la lastimen!” trató de defenderse.

“Charlotte no necesita una niñera, ni un perro guardián, cariño.” dije, elevando las manos.

“Pero necesita a una amiga ahora más que nunca.”

“¿’Amiga’ dices?” dije ensanchando mi sonrisa, golpeando mi mentón con mi dedo “Tu forma de mirarla no es precisamente ‘amistosa’.”

Ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, molesta. Le hice cosquillas en la barbilla con mi dedo. Vaggie mostró sus dientes, amenazante.

“¡Sonríe, querida! Nunca estás completamente vestido sin una sonrisa.” dije, negando con mi dedo.

Ella frunció incluso más el ceño.

“No pasará de aquí.” sentenció.

"Oh, ¿crees que puedes evitar que hable con ella?" Dije, con sorna.

"Usted no merece hablar con ella después de cómo la hizo llorar." Contestó ella, cruzando los brazos.

Ensanché mi sonrisa.

"Mis intereses son superiores a tus motivos, querida." Dije, con malicia.

“No dejaré que la vea.” zanjó.

Me reí de buena gana. Me incliné a ella y le susurré, insidioso.

“¿No será que te agrada la idea de que yo no esté con ella?”

Ella me miró, asustada.

“Te esmeras mucho en mantenerme alejado de ella. Y esas buenas intenciones no necesariamente van de la mano con la felicidad de Charlotte o con lo que quiere... Sino que es a conveniencia de alguien más.”

Ella desvió la mirada, nerviosa.

“Si cree que esto lo hago sólo por lo que siento por ella, está muy mal.” dijo “Ella es una buena persona y no merece que usted la tratara como lo hizo. Desestimando sus sentimientos por usted.”

“No tengo que justificar mis motivos, querida y menos frente a ti.”

Cerró los ojos un momento y luego me miró, con desconfianza.

"¿Por qué le hizo esto, señor? ¿Por qué la ilusionó y se compromete con otra persona?" Dijo, molesta.

"Eres un encanto al intentar resolver asuntos ajenos, querida. Pero esto sólo nos concierte a Charlotte y a mí. Ahora, como tu futuro jefe, te ordeno que me dejes pasar."

Me miró desafiante por unos segundos, y yo continué sin inmutarme. Finalmente (y con resistencia) ella se hizo a un lado y pude avanzar.

"Si le hace algo, no dudaré en hacerle daño a usted." Escuché que decía detrás de mí.

Me reí entre dientes.

"Qué divertida eres." Me burlé.

Seguí caminando, sin dudar que tenía la mirada de Vaggie pegada en mi espalda.

Llegué al salón y busqué con la mirada.

Encontré a Charlotte en la barra de Husk, con una copa de vino en su mano. Era curioso verla bebiendo. No era común verla con una copa en la mano, salvo el vino que bebió en el Antoine’s restaurant hace semanas atrás. Pero su elegancia y delicadeza quedaba en evidencia con el simple hecho de cómo sostenía la copa de vino. La tomaba por el fuste, bebía del vino en pequeños sorbos y mantenía el líquido en su boca unos segundos antes de tragar. A pesar de estar con una mirada perdida en el cristal, Charlotte se veía espléndida.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

Ella se sobresaltó al despertar de su ensoñación y me miró con sorpresa. De inmediato frunció el ceño.

“Señor Alastor, buenas noches.” dijo con frialdad.

“Saludos, querida.” le dije, con desplante.

Miré a Husk, quien había elevado una ceja.

“¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, rarito?” dijo.

“Privilegios de tu futuro jefe, amigo mío.” dije, sin inmutarme “¿Serías tan amable de entregarme una copa limpia, mi estimado Husk? Desearía compartir un poco de este buen vino.”

Husk gruñó, pero sacó una copa, la llenó de vino hasta la mitad, y me la acercó.

“¡Muchas gracias!” dije.

Me miró con desconfianza.

“Ahora, te pediría que te retiraras.” le sonreí con malicia “Tengo temas que tratar aquí, y tu presencia ya no es requerida.”

“¿Qué estás...?” estuvo a punto de quejarse.

Miró a Charlotte, quien seguía con su mirada perdida en el líquido.

“Si te hace algo, grita, niña.” murmuró de mala gana.

“¡Oh! ¡Qué conmovedor!” me burlé “¿Desde cuándo tienes asignado cuidar de las damas alcoholizadas?”

“¡Cállate! ¡Cualquiera con sentido común se alejaría de ti!” rebatió.

Tomó una botella de alcohol barato con fuerza.

“¡Me largo de aquí!” exclamó, malhumorado.

Entonces, él se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Me reí entre dientes y miré a Charlotte. Ella jugueteaba con su copa, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos. Una vez los pasos de Husk se perdieron por el pasillo, el silencio reinó en el lugar.

“Veo que todos te han tomado mucho cariño aquí, querida.” dije, casualmente.

“¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?” dijo ella, luego de unos momentos, sin levantar la vista.

“Por supuesto, quería saber si conoces a la descuidada chica que dejó todo esto en mi casa.” le dije, poniendo la bolsa sobre la mesa “Puedo asegurarte que nada de esto es de mi talla. Así que mi intención es devolvérselo.”

Ella miró de reojo la bolsa.

“Esa chica no necesita nada de esto. Puede tirar todo eso o donarlo, si quiere hacer un servicio comunitario extra.” dijo.

Alcé una ceja, divertido.

“Sería un desperdicio tirarlos, considerando la crisis, querida.” dije reposando mi cabeza en mi mano “Y si esa chica no los quiere, bien puedes quedártelos.”

Se giró hacia mí, con aire desafiante. Sus ojos eran tan sinceros. Estaba enojada. Estaba herida. Sus puños estaban cerrados y sus hombros muy tensos. Una deliciosa expresión que no podía disfrutar completamente, porque era su rostro.

“¿Qué quiere de mí, señor Alastor?” dijo en voz firme.

“¿No puedo venir a saludar a una antigua colega de trabajo?” dije, ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar, con voz pausada.

“Creí que con la humillación que me dio en su casa, le había quedado claro que no quiero volver a verlo.” dijo.

“¿Es así, querida?” dije, ladeando la cabeza.

Me quedó mirando. Con sus preciosos ojos en un estado salvaje.

“¿De verdad creíste que sería tan simple deshacerte de mí?” dije, con sorna.

“¿Qué espera de mí? Si no me lo dice con claridad, pensaré que me está acosando.” dijo en voz baja. Era casi una súplica.

Me giré para beber de mi copa. Era un vino de bastante mala calidad. Pasé mi dedo por la circunferencia del borde de la copa.

“Es muy notoria tu ausencia en casa, cariño.” dije, mirándola de reojo.

Se mantuvo impasible.

“Razzle y Dazzle se ven decaídos últimamente.” dije, volteando a mirarla.

“¿Han comido bien?” dijo ella, con un brillo de preocupación.

“Hoy comieron un poco más, pero ayer no probaron bocado.” comenté.

“Ya veo.” dijo.

Giró su butaca y se puso de pie.

“Bueno, si no tiene nada más que decir...” comenzó.

“También extraño tu presencia.” interrumpí, sin mirarla.

Ella se detuvo en su lugar.

“Usted eligió extrañarme cuando decidió que yo ya no era importante en su vida.” dijo, con neutralidad.

Me reí con fuerza.

“Oh, querida, nunca te he dicho que no eres importante.” afirmé.

“No necesité palabras, señor.” dijo ella con frialdad “Fue usted quien decidió que no quería que yo formara parte de su vida.”

La miré, con interés.

“¿De verdad creyó que me quedaría tranquila mirando cómo se casaba y recibir los tratos de la señorita Mimzy, a diario, como mi jefa?” dijo, indignada.

“Ciertamente, ustedes dos no congenian bien.” acepté.

“No por nada ya no trabajo para usted.”

Me puse de pie y la miré. Ella no se inmutó.

“Tú decidiste irte.”

“Yo no era acorde a sus planes, señor. Mi presencia sólo generaría incomodidad para usted y su futura esposa, si seguía en su casa. Eso lo entendí muy bien.” indicó.

Cruzó los brazos.

“Entendí el mensaje.” concluyó.

Detestaba verla así, casi tanto como verla triste. Rehuyendo mi presencia. Desviando la mirada. Con sus mejillas impávidas de color. Manteniendo la distancia agonizante entre nuestros cuerpos. Y al mismo tiempo, verla en esa postura erguida y desafiante, era tan incitante. Mantenía mis manos en mi espalda para detener mi impulso por tocarla. Pero ella seguía allí, ignorando a mis manos ansiosas por su piel y mi lengua seca, que anhelaba el bálsamo en su boca.

Vi que sus intenciones eran de terminar la conversación y dejarme sólo en ese lugar. Pero di un paso frente a ella, para impedir que avanzara. Ella me miró, altiva.

Oh, sus ojos llenos de ira eran gloriosos. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios y sonreí ampliamente.

“Soy un comunicador, cariño.” dije con soberbia “Pero si no estás recibiendo el mensaje correcto es responsabilidad mía.”

Puse la punta de mis dedos en su mentón para elevar su rostro. Ella se movió para alejarse de mi tacto y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

“Res non verba.” dijo con seguridad.

Me reí entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

“Oh, mi querida Charlotte.” dije, entrecerrando los ojos “Puedo asegurarte que en unos pocos días, escucharás fuerte y claro mi mensaje, si sabes leer entre líneas.”

Tomé la bolsa y se la extendí.

Ella se quedó mirándome con desconfianza. Yo seguí sonriendo. Mi seguridad no iba a flaquear ante aquella hermosa criatura, que amenazaba con destruir lo que había construido por su mera existencia. No negaré que el silencioso pensamiento de acabar con su vida de un golpe certero no había pasado por mi cabeza. Pero no a ella. La pérdida que experimentaría sería superior a la ganancia de no pisar la misma tierra que yo.

Luego de mirarnos en silencio, finalmente, tomó la bolsa con sus cosas y pasó junto a mí, hacia la salida.

“Buenas noches, señor Alastor.” dijo con frialdad.

“Descansa, cariño.” le dije, con soltura.

Quedé solo frente al bar. Del interior de mi chaqueta encontré mi cuchillo favorito. Lo saqué de su funda y vi mis ojos reflejados en la afilada hoja. Mi sombra revoloteó a mis pies. Me miró, dedicándome una espectral mueca de complicidad.

“Tenemos mucho que hacer, querido amigo.” dije con solemnidad, guardando nuevamente mi daga.

Quité unas motas de polvo de mi traje y me dirigí a la salida.

Los días siguientes fueron, por mucho, los más agotadores que pude recordar. Incluso los días donde tuve intimidad con Charlotte no me habían requerido de tanto esfuerzo físico. Lo único que hice en las siguientes noches fue cazar. Pero no me enfoqué en mis adorados ciervos. Oh no. Me encargaría de presas de mayor valor y dificultad: cacé criminales. A raudales. De forma indiscriminada y sin detenerme. Casi no dormía, casi no comía, sólo pensaba en encontrar a cada lacra de la sociedad en las cercanías.

Me quedaba hasta altas horas, por las noches en las calles de la ciudad, enviando a mi sombra a investigar. Casi en cada ocasión, ella llegaba con excelentes noticias. Cada nombre y rostro en el listado archivado de criminales prófugos me había sido de mucha utilidad en mi labor. La sombra de cada persona guarda los secretos que no se atreve a pronunciar, y entre espectros se susurran los pecados de sus portadores.

Me esforcé a límites insanos. Con una pasión descontrolada y demencial por la sangre de cada uno de esos inmundos engendros. En medio de la helada noche y en la neblina de la madrugada. Con el rostro y mi traje salpicado del delicioso rojo de sus cuerpos. Atrapando, cosiendo, desgarrando, cortando, apuñalando y tronando los dedos. Deleitándome en la mirada aterrada y sus lágrimas suplicantes por sus patéticas vidas. La oscuridad de amparaba. Y aunque en un par de ocasiones había sido avistado (en un torpe descuido) por un transeúnte curioso, un sencillo conjuro de confusión impedía que llegasen muy lejos con información, potencialmente desfavorable para mi propósito.

Con cada día que pasaba el nombre de “El justiciero” se hacía cada vez más presente. De boca en boca, en los murmullos de los pueblerinos, en la voz de los niños que vendían los periódicos matutinos, en los encabezados, en las noticias que yo mismo dictaba con regocijo por la radio.

Yo estaba en todas partes. No había forma en que ella no supiera de mí.

Poco más de una semana después de comenzar mi seguidilla de asesinatos, me tomé el tiempo de ir a visitar el Mimzy’s palace. Fue cuando escuché a Charlotte charlando con un pequeño grupo del staff, en uno de los ratos libres en su ensayo. Me los quedé observando desde la barra. Mimzy me había permitido tomar de lo quisiera, sin restricciones. Y en ese momento bebía del whisky caro de la reserva secreta de Husk, para celebrarme a mí mismo por el triple asesinato la noche anterior. Habían sido unos hombres que habían estafado a muchas familias con la promesa de un negocio lucrativo con telas extranjeras y, al adeudarse con el banco por un préstamo, perdieron sus casas. Cuán arrogantes eran, pensando que podían comprar su perdón con vil dinero justo antes de coser sus bocas y acallar sus desagradables voces.

"¿Has escuchado que El Justiciero mató a toda una pandilla que traficaba con esclavos?" Decía Vaggie

"¡Ja! Escuché que mató a un grupo de ladrones que estaban prófugos hace 2 meses, cerca del pantano." Respondió Angel Dust, fumando de su boquilla.

"Yo oí que la cárcel no ha recibido gente nueva desde hace días. La delincuencia bajó mucho." Dijo Niffty, sin dejar de quitar el polvo con su plumero "¿Y tú, Charlotte? ¿Sabes algo de El Justiciero?"

Charlotte estaba remendando un vestido con avidez.

"No. No me interesa mucho, la verdad.” mintió con firmeza y naturalidad “Sólo mata criminales, ¿no? No deberíamos preocuparnos."

"¿Pero no creen que es muy extraño? De repente empezó a matar a muchos a más criminales.” dijo Vaggie con una mano en su mentón “Antes eran uno o dos al mes, ahora, prácticamente hay nueve en una semana, como mínimo."

"Pareciera que sólo quiere hacerse notar, y decirles a todos: Estoy aquí y sigo haciendo esto porque me gusta y puedo." Dijo Angel, moviendo sus manos como arañas en el aire.

"¿Crees que sea sólo porque le gusta matar?" Dijo Vaggie, alzando una ceja.

"Mas bien parece una clase mensaje." DIjo Niffty con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Un mensaje?"

"¡Sí! Como cuando empiezas a hacer algo de manera muy marcada para recordarle a los demás que estás ahí." Explicó dando saltitos de emoción.

"¿Crees que sea una amenaza para alguien?" Dijo Vaggie, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡O un mensaje de amor!" Puntualizó, Niffty.

"Ugh, sería uno muy críptico.” dijo Angel Dust haciendo una mueca.

“Pero ¿qué quiere probar matando a mucha gente? ¿Qué quiere demostrar? ¿Que es mejor que los demás? ¿Que él es más listo que la policía?" Dijo Vaggie, muy pensativa “No podemos descartar nada de un fenómeno como él.”

“Pues más listo que la policía, ya es. No lo han atrapado, ni si quiera saben cómo luce.” dijo Angel, jugueteando con Fat Nuggets.

"Debe tener una razón más fuerte para tomarse tantas molestias." Dijo Niffty, elevando los hombros “¿Por qué elegir sólo criminales? Podría matar a cualquiera. Los niños huérfanos y los pordioseros abundan en las calles, pero ellos no son sus objetivos. Yo sigo creyendo que es un mensaje.”

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué clase de psicópata mata a tantos criminales sólo para mandar un mensaje a una persona?" Dijo, Vaggie sin estar convencida.

Charlotte, instintivamente, desvió los ojos hacía mí y le devolví la mirada, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Elevé el vaso de whisky en mi mano, en un ademán de hacer un ‘salud’ por ella.

Su mandíbula cayó y sus ojos se abrieron. Bebí lo que me quedaba del whisky y dejé el vaso sobre la mesa, para retirarme.

Estaba en racha. No podía parar.

Cada gota de sangre derramada era una misiva sólo para ella. Cada vez que mi cuchillo se empañaba de carmín era una caricia en su rostro. Cada cadáver que quedaba en el piso, una promesa. Me empapaba las manos y tronaba los dedos. Me manchaba la cara y tronaba los dedos. Mi traje debía estar impecable ante todo después de cada encuentro con aquellos infelices. La satisfacción, la emoción, el poder que obtenía, la euforia de ser yo su verdugo y ser yo lo último que ellos verían antes de descender al infierno. Todo era maravilloso. Yo era el mismo poder. Podía sentirlo recorrer mis manos como nunca antes. Era imparable.

Y mi mensaje estaba llegando. Lo sabía. Ella lo estaba entendiendo.

_Estoy aquí, cariño. ¿Puedes escucharme?_

_Sigo haciendo esto por ti. Lo diré en la mejor forma en que sé hacerlo: dejando que mi cuchillo hable por mí._

_Charlotte, seré directo. Si no me importaras, mataría a cualquiera, pero sé que eso te incomodaría, querida. Y no es mi intención de que tu vida sea mantenida por la sangre de un inocente. Tómalo como una atención de mi parte._

_Dejaré este mensaje claro. No importa cuántas veces deba repetirlo. Lo escucharás en cada susurro de la gente aburrida de New Orleans, en cada encabezado del periódico o las noticias matutinas. Hasta que captes a cabalidad mi manifiesto y no dudes de mi palabra._

_Por eso, esta declaración de caballero llegará a ti en bucle, mi querida Charlotte:_

_Sigo aquí y hago esto, porque me gusta lo que hago. Me gusta sentir esta emoción. Me gusta ponerle fin a miserables indeseados de la comunidad. Y sé que te gusta también. Tus ojos y tu piel son, en extremo, sinceros. Y la emoción que te genera lo que hago, no puedes ocultarla. Compartimos ese gusto por la sangre. Sé que no podrás dejar de pensar cada noche, antes de dormir, en qué estoy haciendo y cuál será el nombre que todos susurrarán como mi siguiente víctima._

_Pero, sobre todo, quiero que no te queden dudas de que hago esto, porque me importas más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir mirándote a los ojos._

_Mis palabras no podrán dignificar lo que siento por ti, cariño. Así que dejaré que la elocuencia de mis acciones y el filo de mi cuchillo te lo digan al oído._

_Res non verba, querida mía._

Estaba agotado, pero quería seguir. Llevaba a más de cuarenta asesinatos en dos semanas. Era música para mí escuchar el nombre de mi alter ego en boca de todos. Me hacía sentir poderoso y venerado. Pero mi desgaste físico comenzaba a notarse al saberme completamente absorto en mis actividades nocturnas. Unas notorias bolsas se habían posicionado bajo mis ojos y una ligera barba, indicaba que no me había afeitado en un par de días.

Durante mis jornadas de trabajo, llegué a tomar cuatro tazas de café en una sola mañana y me mantenía constantemente alerta. Las noticias de mis asesinatos era lo primero que mencionaba cada mañana con entusiasmo. Luego le seguían los horarios de servicios comunitarios y frívolos resultados de algún juego deportivo. Pero lo que más destacó en aquellos días era la noticia de una nueva cantante que hacía furor entre los clientes del Mimzy’s Palace, llegando al punto en que fue mencionado en la radio al menos tres veces esa semana.

Era llamada Le Ange blanc, y moría de curiosidad por ir a verla en el escenario.

“Alastor, querido. Te ves muy cansado.” dijo un día Mimzy, en horario del almuerzo.

Sin darme cuenta, había dejado de escuchar su parloteo sobre cada detalle de sus “maravillosos zapatos italianos” para la boda, y me había perdido en una habichuela de mi plato.

“¡Oh, debe ser el estrés de la boda!” dijo, asintiendo con compasión “Pero no te preocupes, tontito, yo tengo todo bajo control. Ya hice el traspaso del 31% de las inversiones a tu cuenta con mi abogado. Sólo falta que firmes los papeles y ya.”

“Magnífico.” dije, sonriendo.

“¡Oh! Por cierto, encontré unos aretes maravillosos que hacen juego con...”

Y siguió hablando sin yo escuchar, realmente.

Cuando el mismo Pentious fue a dejar el total de la cuenta. Miró sobre el hombro a Mimzy y se giró para mirarme con dolor en sus ojos. Finalmente, volteó el rostro con aire ofendido y se retiró. Ese sujeto era de verdad extraño.

Volvimos al Mimzy’s Palace y Mimzy comentó (en voz bastante alta) que había reservado ya una cena para el martes en la tarde, durante el desfile del Mardi gras. La mayoría de la gente que se dirigía a las calles para ver los carros alegóricos, buscaba un buen sitio donde beber y seguir pasando el rato, después de terminado el evento. Me comentó que había dejado todo en manos de Vaggie y que podríamos tener un momento a solas. Me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí después del show. Vi a dónde quería ir, pero no dije nada. Ella lo tomó como una aceptación y sonrió satisfecha.

Esa noche me quedé viendo el espectáculo y no salí a “cazar”. Mimzy se fue a hacer sus labores administrativas y yo me quedé mirando el espectáculo.

Los asistentes, en su mayoría eran hombres llevaban muchos más regalos que de costumbre. Muchas veces vi cómo los mediocres intentos de los clientes por tratar de conquistar a una chica del show, terminaban en ser arrojados del local debido a su maleducada insistencia. Pero ese día eran más evidentes. Había muchas flores blancas en diferentes tipos. Rosas, lirios, hortensias, hasta tulipanes blancos.

Yo seguía observando mi vaso, pensando en mi siguiente movimiento. No estaba realmente viendo el show. Pero hubo algo. La mención de un nombre la que me hizo levantar la vista de mi vaso.

“¡Con ustedes nuestra estrella revelación! ¡Le Ange Blanc!” gritó el presentador extendiendo los brazos y retirándose de escena.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar. Todos en el salón aplaudieron expectantes y algunos incluso daban saltos.

Las luces se apagaron. Las enormes cortinas rojas se abrieron. Un reflector alumbró una solitaria figura apareció en el centro del escenario y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Era Charlotte. Estaba en la cabeza gacha y sentada sobre un taburete. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y sus manos firmemente aferradas a cada lado de su asiento.

En todos los días que estuve absorto en mis asesinatos, no había reparado en que no había presenciado ninguno de los números de Charlotte.

Y ella se veía completamente diferente.

Exuberante. Magnífica. Parecía una deidad vibrante y reluciente.

Estaba pies a cabeza vestida de blanco con purpurina que brillaba a la luz del reflector. Sólo sus mejillas eternamente sonrosadas hacían contraste con su cuerpo. Tenía un traje apegado al cuerpo, con las piernas descubiertas y un escote, adornado con plumas, que dibujaba la línea superior de sus pechos. Tenía una alborotada estola de malla blanca en la cadera y medias blancas hasta el muslo, sujetadas con portaligas. Largos guantes cubrían sus delicados brazos y altos tacones. Tenía un sombrero de copa blanco y un pequeño un tocado en él que parecían astas de ciervo.

Tardé unos segundos en despertar de su encanto. Era la mujer más hermosa y sensual que hubiese visto en mi vida. Su cuerpo, generalmente cubierto de amplios vestidos de mi madre y el quehacer diario no le habían hecho justicia a su apariencia. Ahora desprendía toda la feminidad de una mujer. El contraste entre nosotros era más notorio que nunca. Ella brillaba toda de blanco bajo la luz del reflector y yo actuaba en las sombras, con la sangre de inmundo criminales en mi cuerpo.

Se inclinó hacia el micrófono que tenía delante y comenzó a cantar.

**You had plenty money 1922**

Algunos gritos aislados la animaron a seguir. La música comenzó a acompañarla justo después. El público la acompañó chasqueando los dedos al ritmo de la melodía.

**You let other women make a fool of you**  
**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**  
**Get out of here and get me some money too?**

Le hablaba al micrófono como si le susurrara al oído de un amante. Pequeños jadeos apasionados parecían mezclarse con las palabras. Su voz tenía hipnotizados a todo el público. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, completamente absorta en la música.

**You're sitting there wondering what it's all about**  
**You ain't got no money, they will put you out**  
**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**  
**Get out of here and get me some money too?**

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Elevó ambas manos lentamente y tomó el atril del micrófono suavemente. Su porte y elegancia eran hipnóticos. Movía las caderas lentamente al son de la música del piano. Era un verdadero ángel. Agraciada y celestial cantando a simples pecadores.

**If you had prepared 20 years ago**  
**You wouldn't be a-wanderin' out from door to door**  
**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**  
**Get out of here and get me some money too**

“Te lo digo, ella va a ser mi mujer.” escuché susurrar a un hombre joven a su compañero en una mesa cercana. Tenía un enorme ramo de rosas blancas con un lazo rojo junto a su silla.

Sonreí con sorna. Estúpido iluso. Él nunca estaría a la altura de una mujer como Charlotte.

**I fell for your jivin' and I took you in**  
**Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin**  
**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**  
**Get out of here and get me some money too**

**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**  
**Like some other men do**

Luego de dar la nota larga final de su canción, la audiencia estalló en aplausos de pie. Charlotte dio una simple reverencia de cabeza y se dirigió al backstage.

Toqué el hombro contrario del hombre joven que hablaba de Charlotte. Al momento de girarse le robé, disimuladamente, el ramo de flores en el suelo y me fui de ahí. El sujeto no se dio cuenta del hurto y siguió aplaudiendo animadamente mientras cerraban las cortinas.

Me dirigí a los camerinos a paso firme con el ramo de rosas en las manos. Había mucho movimiento de cambio de escenas y unas bailarinas con trajes de can-can pasaron delante de mí. Miré entonces a los espejos que estaban uno junto a otro en hileras de tres. Cada bailarina parecía dejar sus maquillajes y artículos sobre la mesita frente a los espejos. Cada espejo tenía muchas bombillas que lo rodeaban para iluminar el rostro de quien se estaba arreglando.

“¡Hola!” escuché a una voz familiar junto a mí. Era Angel Dust quien tenía una peluca rosa y un traje fucsia ajustado al cuerpo, con largas botas negras de tacón alto.

Él se acercó a mí e hizo un caminito con sus dedos sobre mi hombro de manera sugestiva.

“¡Oh, no tenías que traerme flores!” dijo encantado tratando de tomar el ramo, pero lo quité a tiempo para que pasara de largo.

“Lamento decepcionarte, mi afeminado amigo.” dije cortésmente “Pero vengo a ver a Charlotte.”

“¡Ugh! ¡Ahora todos vienen a ver al Ange Blanc! “dijo rodando los ojos con fastidio “Si no me agradara, ya habría intentado hacerla tropezar.”

Y luego apuntó al espejo más apartado de la puerta principal.

“Te has recuperado de esos desagradables moretones, por lo que puedo ver.” dije, de soslayo.

“Mi encanto está por sobre la intolerancia y los golpes.” dijo, con altivez.

Me miró con una desagradable sonrisa.

“Te sugiero traerle algo mejor que esas simples flores al Ange Blanc.” dijo, divertido “Esa chica es bonita y talentosa. Tiene a toda clase de hombres a sus pies. ¡Si supieras! Abogados, doctores, incluso un político, están interesados en ella. Tiene de dónde elegir. Entonces, cuando no nos demos cuenta, se casará, sin duda, y se mudará lejos. ¡Y cuán arrepentido se sentirá el que no le propuso compromiso a tiempo!”

Me dirigí de inmediato al puesto de Charlotte, ignorando la risa molesta de Angel.

Charlotte estaba ahí leyendo una tarjeta de una de los muchos ramos de flores que recubrieron toda la superficie y el suelo de su área. Suspiró con fastidio y tiró todas las flores con rabia al suelo, dejándolas regadas. Ella se recargó en la mesita para calmarse.

“¡Oh, cariño! Si así tratas a las flores, creo que escogí el regalo incorrecto.” dije detrás de ella. Charlotte se sobresaltó y se giró para mirarme. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa y se quedó sin palabras unos momentos.

“¿Qué está haciendo aquí?” dijo, desconcertada.

“¿Cómo estás, querida mía?” le dije extendiéndole el ramo de rosas blancas. “Te traje rosas blancas. Bastante acordes con tu traje, la verdad.” y me reí.

Ella tomó las flores y las dejó sobre la mesa. Se giró y me miró, con los brazos cruzados.

“Muchas gracias” dijo, estoica “Ya puede retirarse.”

Miré los bellos ramos de flores en el suelo y tomé una de las tarjetas. No pude evitar alzar una ceja mientras leía.

‘Mi adorado Angel Blanco, por favor acepta este humilde presente con todo mi amor. Espero impaciente el día en que nuestras almas se junten y podemos ceder al deseo sin culpa, impulsado por el amor verdadero que nos une. Sólo dame una orden y dejaré todo lo que soy y poseo para huir juntos.

Siempre tuyo, Arnold Bronche.’

“Conmovedor.” dije.

“Todo un poeta, ¿no?” dijo, resoplando con la nariz.

"Supongo que uno de tus nuevos seguidores.” dije, lo más naturalmente posible.

“No son agradables. El que escribió eso tiene cerca de sesenta años y veintidós hijos con cuatro mujeres diferentes.” dijo, con desinterés “Lo sé, porque Angel me ha recriminado todos estos días que le quité a uno de sus mejores clientes.”

“La popularidad tiende a atraer a todo tipo de personas.” dije lanzando al aire la estúpida nota. “Y también, por todas estas flores, concluyo que no son nada sutiles con sus intenciones.”

“No es el tipo de atención que busco.” dijo recargándose en la mesita, mientras suspiraba. “Con cantar sobre el escenario me basta. Algunos son bastante insistentes y he tenido que pedir ayuda, en más de una ocasión, para que los saquen de este local.”

Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

“Es incómodo lo invasivos que pueden ser. Incluso dentro del elenco hay quienes aseguran que este local debería llamarse ‘Ange Blanc’s Palace’, porque es de lo que todos hablan.” dijo, molesta.

“La envidia muestra su cara cuando a los demás les va mejor.” dije, con simpleza.

“Francamente, nunca creí que alcanzaría a esos niveles de popularidad.”

Con un rápido ademán elevé la barbilla de Charlotte y me incliné hacia ella.

“Lo sé, cariño.” dije en un susurro cerca de su rostro. “El escenario te adora. No puedes culpar a los que no han sido bendecidos con el arte y sólo pueden observar, maravillados, lo que puedes hacer. Tu voz es un canto de sirena y tu belleza hace que la luna oculte su rostro de vergüenza cuando apareces.”

Ella me miró con ojos vidriosos. Apretó los labios y se obligó a mirarme.

“¿Por qué está aquí?” dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Mh? Oh, ¿en el backstage?” dije con soltura “Soy inversionista. Tengo acceso total a todo este recinto.”

Ella quitó su rostro de mi mano y tomó distancia.

“Sabe lo que intento decir.” dijo con voz agotada.

No respondí y tomé una de las rosas blancas de la mesa.

“Estás haciendo una pregunta innecesaria.” le dije elevando una ceja.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Comencé a quitar pétalo por pétalo, despreocupadamente, mientras ella me miraba de reojo.

“Tenemos que hablar.” dijo de forma autoritaria.

Me reí entre dientes y me giré a mirarla.

“¿Por fin quieres hablar, cariño?” dije, triunfal.

“Pero no aquí.” dijo, poniéndose firme “No es seguro aquí. Mañana en el Congo square a las cinco de la tarde. En el puente. Cerca de la banda de jazz.”

La miré con detenimiento. Sus ojos afilados, sus labios rojos, su postura erguida. Mis ganas de tocarla eran casi insoportables. Con mis manos hechas puños en mi espalda, me puse firme frente a ella.

“Ahí estaré, querida.” dije, suavemente “Procura ser puntual. La señorita Mimzy planea que pase por ella a las seis.”

Tiré el tallo de la rosa sin pétalos, que tenía en la mano. Hice una reverencia ante Charlotte.

“Mañana nos vemos entonces, mon ange blanc.” dije y me erguí.

Nos quedamos mirando unos momentos de manera intensa. Me sentía inquieto. Demasiado. Pero estaba decidido en demostrar mi serenidad a lo que tuviera que decirme. Aunque eso significaba un día entero de agónica espera.

Sin nada más que agregar, di media vuelta y me retiré.

Al día siguiente, estaba puntualmente sentado en la banca en Congo square. Había estado todo el día expectante e impaciente para que dieran las cinco en punto. Los músicos del parque estaban a unos metros de mí, tocaban un suave jazz que permitía que el ambiente de una tarde de primavera fuera más amena. Había apenas un par de personas a la lejanía. La mayoría de la gente estaba esperando con ansias el desfile de Mardi gras a varias cuadras de aquí. Yo llevaba mi traje a medida hecho por Rosie para la cena elegante con Mimzy en una hora más. Incluso había traído mi bastón y un sombrero de bombín. Pero me había vestido, especialmente, para mi encuentro con Charlotte.

Los minutos pasaban, por lo que mi pie comenzó a moverse, inquieto, al ver que Charlotte aún no llegaba.

De pronto, la vi. Con un sencillo vestido de algodón y un bolso en la mano. Caminaba con gracia hacia mí. En todas sus facetas, ella tenía un encanto diferente. Debía admitir que admirarla desde lejos me había permitido verla brillar desde otra perspectiva. Más madura, segura y salvaje. Mi querida Charlotte había crecido.

"¡Charlotte querida! Me honras con tu presencia. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos?" Exclamé, poniéndome de pie.

“Buenas tardes.” dijo.

“¿Por qué me has invitado a este lugar tan poco concurrido, tesoro?” dije, ladeando la cabeza.

"No se haga el inocente, señor Alastor.” dijo, molesta.

“No sé de qué me hablas, cariño.” dije con tranquilidad.

Ella frunció el ceño. Miró alrededor antes de hablarme.

“Quería llamar mi atención con todos esos asesinatos. Agradezco que resguarde la seguridad de mi alma, pero fueron demasiados." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Demasiados, tesoro? Nada es más espectacular que un buen escenario manchado de sangre. ¡El público enloqueció!" Exclamé abriendo mis brazos.

Ella elevó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

“¿No cree que fue un exceso?” dijo, escéptica.

“Las calles son más seguras ahora.” dije con simpleza.

“La gente lo ve como un santo. Ha vengado a muchos de los afectados por aquellos criminales.”

“¡Oh! ¡Deberías ir a ver a la pobre Temis en el cementerio! Tiene tantas cartas de agradecimientos y regalos que ya casi no se ve.” dije examinando mis uñas.

"Donde quiera que vaya sólo hablan de usted."

"Entonces... misión cumplida."

Me incliné hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. Resopló con frustración.

"¿Quiere dejar de fingir? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere?” dijo mordaz “¿Desea que yo le agradezca con obediencia lo dependiente que está mi vida de sus asesinatos? ¿O sólo es porque disfruta haciéndolo y dice que es por mí?"

Me reí ligeramente.

"Oh, no oculto lo estimulante que es para mí el matar criminales, Charlotte. Como tú no deberías intentar ocultarlo tampoco..."

De pronto, ella me abofeteó. La sorpresa me dejó desconcertado un segundo. La palpitación del golpe en mi cara había sido tan excitante que tuve que refrenar todos los pensamientos que vinieron a mi mente en un instante. La miré. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y me miraba, ofendida.

“No hable de esas cosas en la calle.” dijo.

Me reí con fuerza, emocionado.

"Extrañaba esas demostraciones de pasión de tu parte, querida.” Dije, extasiado.

“No estamos hablando de eso, señor Alastor.” Dijo con dignidad “Necesito que me diga qué quiere exactamente y terminar con esto de una vez.”

“¿Terminar? Oh, querida, creo que mi esfuerzo por montar un espectáculo digno para todo el pueblo ha desvirtuado mi principal objetivo.” dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

Me volteé y caminé en dirección contraria. Troné los dedos y los músicos de jazz que estaban en el parque entraron en trance y cambiaron de súbito a una melodía mucho más animada. Hice girar mi bastón en mi mano hasta dar un golpe en el piso. Las luces de las farolas cambiar a color rojo, que hacían juego con el cielo.

Me giré hacia Charlotte, quien parecía sorprendida.

“He ganado mucho poder con los asesinatos. Y creí ser bastante claro con mis acciones. Pero la verdad es, que si necesitas viles palabras, bien puedo acompañarlas con música, querida." Dije, poniéndome el sombrero.

**The maddest kind of love**  
**Is a love you know is wrong**  
**It burns a hole, right through your soul**  
**And cuts you like a knife**

**The maddest kind of love**  
**Is a love you know won't last**  
**It fills your heart with passion**  
**Makes you lie about your past**

**You know I speak from experience**  
**I live it each day**  
**It's something she does**  
**It's something she'll say**

**It's the maddest kind of love**

**The maddest kind of love**  
**Is a love just for the thrill**  
**It doesn't have a conscience**  
**Only lives, for the kill**

**The maddest kind of love**  
**Is a love you know's a lie**  
**It leaves feeling empty**  
**Too weak, too cold to cry**

**You know I speak from experience**  
**I live it each day**  
**It's something she does**  
**It's something she'll say**

**It's the maddest kind of love**

**It's a mad, mad love**  
**It's the maddest kind of love**  
**It's a mad, mad love**  
**Wooooooooo, Yeah!**

**You know I speak from experience**  
**I live it each day**  
**It's something she does**  
**It's something she'll say**

**It's the maddest kind of love**  
**It's a mad, mad love**  
**It's a maddest kind of love**  
**It's a mad, mad love**  
**Ooooooooooh yeah, you're in love**  
**(Yeah)**  
**Don't fall in love...**  
**Ooooooooooooooooooooooh...**

Me volteé a mirarla, volví a tronar mis dedos y todo lo que había conjurado desapareció. Escuché los murmullos de los músicos de jazz que salieron de su trance, para mirarse confundidos y las luces de las lámparas volvieron a su luz blanca.

“¿Fue una declaración aceptable?” dije, poniendo mi sombrero en su cabeza.

Ella pareció despertar de la sorpresa al sentir el sombrero. Resopló por la nariz y me miró con una extraña mezcla de indignación y alivio.

“Usted me ama.” sentenció.

Ensanché mi sonrisa.

“Indudablemente.” dije, con mis manos en mi espalda.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio.

“Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijo cuando le confesé lo que yo sentía?” exigió.

Resoplé. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y acaricié su pómulo con el pulgar.

"Sé que quieres estar conmigo, cariño. Y es gratificante saberlo, porque quiero aceptar esa abnegación, pero, al mismo tiempo, rechazarla."

Ella me miró confusa. Se masajeó las sienes, buscando paciencia.

"No lo entiendo, usted sí quiere estar conmigo, pero no quiere estar conmigo." Concluyó, con un dejo de exasperación en sus palabras.

"Un sentimiento confuso, pero cierto." Acepté.

"Sigue comprometido con otra mujer y me busca esperando que le corresponda.” dijo, molesta” ¿Y espera que esté conforme con algo a medias?"

"Ciertamente no merecemos menos que una completa y exclusiva adoración mutua, Charlotte."

"Con asesinatos en mi nombre no hará que yo quiera volver. No puedo perdonarlo por haberme hecho pasar días tan malos después de que me rechazó... y ahora viene con esto.” dijo abriendo los ojos, incrédula y encolerizada.

"Puntualicemos que nunca te rechacé. Sólo te dije que era una terrible decisión amarme." Indiqué, con calma.

"Pero yo sí quería amarlo y vivir mis días con usted.” dijo dolida.

Ladeé mi cabeza.

"Cariño, han sido años de mantenerme al margen de los problemas mundanos. Una compostura impecable y digna de envidiar. Y que de pronto todos notaran que tengo una debilidad rubia y risueña revoloteando por ahí, fue realmente incómodo." Expliqué.

Ella me siguió mirando desafiante.

“¿Y entonces era eso? ¿Miedo al saberse vulnerable por mi presencia? ¿Temía que todos me vieran como una especie de ‘punto débil’?” dijo molesta.

Le di una significativa mirada.

“¿Y pretendió volver a sus planes originales esperando que no hubiera repercusiones conmigo?” dijo, alzando las cejas “Quería alejarme para no tener que verme, pero no ha hecho más que buscarme.”

“No lo niego.”

“Intentó mantener distancia para evitar sentirse así. Y por actuar de manera tan egoísta sólo consiguió lastimarnos a los dos.”

“En palabras simples.”

“¿En serio pensó que así funcionaban las cosas?” dijo, incrédula.

“Fue una jugada arriesgada que terminó con las desastrosas consecuencias que saltan a la vista, cariño.” dije, elevando los hombros.

Ella se veía confundida y molesta.

“Bueno, creo que es lo más idiota que ha hecho.” dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Acomodé mis gafas, con un suspiro de resignación.

“Puedes cuestionar mis métodos, tesoro, pero gracias a esto has logrado la proeza que jamás pensé que podría llegar a ocurrir: que fuera completamente sincero por con lo que siento.” dije, con seriedad.

“Bien está dicho que se necesitan dos idiotas para enamorarse.” dijo, elevando una ceja.

“Mantendremos eso como un secreto, cariño.” dije, mostrando mis dientes.

Se pasó una mano por la cara.

“No es nada fácil lidiar con usted.” dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, con fastidio.

“Lo sé, pero valgo la pena.” dije, dándole una gran sonrisa.

Charlotte sonrió ligeramente, para luego suspirar.

Ella se quedó meditando un momento.

“No haga que me arrepienta.” dijo.

Fue entonces, que ella sacó algo de su bolso. Lo que sea que tuviera en su mano lo apretó con fuerza por unos momentos. La miré con atención y debo admitir, que comenzó a incomodarme su silencio tan prolongado.

Finalmente, lo que ella tenía en la mano, me lo ofreció y lo tomé con curiosidad. Era una llave con un llavero de madera con el número “302” en él y un trozo de papel doblado. Elevé el rostro para solicitarle una explicación, pero ella ya se estaba retirando.

“¿Qué es esto, Charlotte?” le dije.

Ella se giró, y me miró con altivez y una media sonrisa.

“Es momento de tomar decisiones, Alastor.” me dijo en voz alta. Se sacó el sombrero para hacerme una señal de despedida y se lo puso nuevamente.

Ella continuó su camino y me quedé de pie, confundido. Volví a mirar mi mano y desdoblé el papel. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

_Roosevelt Hotel._

_Habitación 302._

_Hoy a las 8 de la noche._

_No llegues tarde._

_Charlotte_

Me reí con fuerza.  
Oh, mi dulce Charlotte.

La decepción no estaría dentro de mi abanico de posibilidades nunca más.

Esa noche, luego de una cena en el Antoine’s restaurant, habíamos ido al Roosevelt Hotel. Mimzy me había invitado a pasar la noche en una suite matrimonial. Ella había vociferado en repetidas ocasiones cuánto quería dormir en ese hotel en la noche de bodas, pero al parecer había tomado la oportunidad apenas pudo. Y yo sólo la seguí sin oponer resistencia, a lo que ella pareció encantada.

La habitación era muy amplia y bien iluminada. Con la elegancia que sólo puede proyectar un establecimiento de altura como lo era ese. Mimzy se excusó conmigo y se dirigió al baño con un bolso que había estado trayendo durante toda la velada.

Yo me quedé sentado al borde de la cama matrimonial con mi reloj de bolsillo en mi mano, mirando cómo pasaba el tiempo. Únicamente me había sacado la chaqueta y soltado la corbata de moño del cuello.

“Ali aaal...” escuché, que decían melódicamente a mis espaldas.

Mimzy apareció en el umbral de la habitación apoyándose en el marco con una mano y una en las caderas. Llevaba una larga bata de satín rosa con plumas. Tenía una mirada coqueta sobre mí.

“¿Se te ofrece algo, cariño?” dije, sin inmutarme.

“¡Ay, Al! Tú siempre tan esquivo.” dijo riéndose y acercándose hasta quedar frente a mi “Pero hoy tienes permitido desenfrenarte completamente.”

Dejó caer su bata al suelo y mostró una transparencia de rosa pálido con ropa interior de encaje.

“No necesito tu permiso para eso, cariño.” le dije, con malicia.

Ella lanzó una risita.

“¿Te gusta?” dijo dándose media vuelta “Todo esto es sólo para ti.”

Ella sonrió lascivamente ante mi silencio. Se inclinó hacia mí, me tomó del rostro y me besó. Besar a Mimzy era como besar una pared. No me provocaba absolutamente nada. El contraste con los besos de Charlotte era realmente sorprendente.

Me aparté de inmediato y Mimzy lo tomó como un gesto de timidez. Ella trató de acercarse a los botones de mi camisa, pero retiré su mano con un ademán. Ella se separó y me miró confundida. Me puse de pie rápidamente y tomé mi chaqueta.

“¿Al? ¿Al, qué estás haciendo?” dijo ella extrañada.

“Voy a salir.” dije mirándola de reojo.

“¡¿QUÉ?!” gritó ella “¡Alastor, preparé esta noche especial para los dos!”

“Lo sé.” dije sin interés, poniéndome la chaqueta.

“¡Se supone que hoy por fin tendríamos sexo!” gritó indignada. “¡¿Sabes cuánto he esperado para esto?! ¡¿Acaso no quieres tener intimidad con tu futura esposa?!”

La miré con altivez.

“Oh, no, cariño.” dije sonriendo “El trato era casarnos. Nada más. No tengo intensiones de tener intimidad contigo, ni hoy ni nunca.” puntualicé.

Mimzy estaba escandalizada. Su rostro era de verdadera desesperación.

“¡¿Es decir que esperas que durmamos juntos sin que nunca pase nada en toda nuestra vida?!” gritó con horror.

“¿Quién dijo algo de compartir la cama?” dije, ladeando mi cabeza “Dormirás en la habitación del otro lado del pasillo. No me gustaría compartir la misma habitación contigo.”

Perdió el aliento. Tenía los ojos desorbitados. Ella vino corriendo hacia mí y me agarró de las solapas de mi chaqueta, con fuerza y me hizo inclinarme.

“¡Dijiste que estabas enamorado, Alastor!” gritó furiosa y al borde de las lágrimas. “¡Y que por eso te ibas a casar conmigo!”

“Oh, no mentí. Yo sí estoy enamorado.” dije, tranquilamente.

Su expresión furiosa cedió un poco.

“Pero no de ti, querida.” dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Miré su rostro con deleite.

“Lo nuestro son sólo negocios. Nada más.” y le dediqué una sonrisa dentada.

Mis palabras le impactaron al punto de que me soltó la chaqueta.

“Tu propuesta era sobre la inversión que tendría sobre el Mimzy’s palace y las regalías que tendría por contraer nupcias contigo.” expliqué “Pero nunca planeé cumplir con las expectativas de tu idea romantizada del matrimonio.”

Se puso las manos en las mejillas lentamente y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Me enderecé y estiré las arrugas que se habían hecho en la tela.

“Es Charlotte, ¿Verdad?” dijo en un hilo de voz. “Es de ella de quien estás enamorado.”

“¿Realmente te cabe alguna duda, cariño?” dije con calma.

“¡¿Y pensabas que estaría feliz casándome contigo, pero sin tener tu amor?!” dijo, desesperada “¡¿Qué te hace pensar que no lograré que me ames en el tiempo en que estemos casados?!

“Eso es simple, querida. No por nada sólo hemos sido amigos, tanto tiempo. Eres graciosa, pero no me generas nada como mujer, Mimzy. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni en cincuenta años.” dije, con malicia.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se puso a llorar con fuerza. Miré nuevamente el reloj. Se me estaba haciendo tarde.

“Bueno, querida, ya me tengo que ir.” dije guardando mi reloj en mi bolsillo. “Disfruta el resto de la noche. El vino y los chocolates vienen por cuenta del hotel.”

De un movimiento rápido, Mimzy se puso de pie y tomó una de las copas sobre la mesita y me la aventó. Alcancé a esquivarla y se hizo añicos contra la pared.

“¡VETE A LA MIERDA!” gritó lanzándome la otra copa. “¡PÚDRETE, ALASTOR!”

Salí de la habitación en el momento en que ella tomó la botella de vino e impactó justo cuando había cerrado la puerta. Luego escuché sus alaridos amortiguados y gritos de llanto encolerizado, mientras destrozaba todo lo que tenía a la mano.

“Bueno, salió mejor de lo que esperaba.” pensé animadamente.

Entonces, me encaminé a la habitación 302 del hotel.

Me sentí, sinceramente, aliviado. Con esta discusión, Mimzy querría poner fin a nuestro compromiso, pero ya había firmado como inversionista del 32% de su local, así que no fue una real pérdida de tiempo. Había sido realmente agotador tener que ser cordial con ella durante estos días, soportando su aroma a tabaco, sus borracheras al final de cada comida y los preparativos de una boda que yo no tenía ganas de concretar. Francamente sentía sacarme un peso de encima al haberle contado la verdad a Mimzy.

Yo estaba enamorado. Enamorado de aquella joven que llegó desnuda a mi vida y pude ver crecer ante mis ojos, hasta convertirse en toda una mujer. Enamorado de aquella mujer que me hacía gemir su nombre y con quien me gustaba reír, cantar y acariciar a mi gusto. Enamorado de la única mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a compartir mis días.

Y el amor significaba debilidad y dar el brazo a torcer. Un hombre puede ser feliz con cualquier mujer, mientras no la ame. Pero yo había caído y aceptado este abominable sentimiento, si eso me permitía estar cerca de Charlotte. Si era el precio a pagar, lo tomaría.

Al llegar al tercer piso, me sorprendí al sentirme ansioso. Toqué rítmicamente la puerta y esperé. Poco después me abrieron la puerta.

Charlotte estaba de pie, tan majestuosa como siempre. Llevaba el ceñido vestido rojo con un elegante escote en V en su pecho y un corte desde el muslo hasta el suelo, que me había mostrado días atrás en mi habitación. Podía ver parte de su pierna derecha y sus panties negras al muslo. Sus tacones altos le proporcionaban un porte intimidante y sus labios estaban con un maravilloso color carmín.

Era una diosa y yo un simple pecador.

“Buenas noches, Charlotte.” dije, lo más naturalmente posible.

“Llegas tarde.” dijo alzando una ceja.

“Lamento la tardanza.” dije con una reverencia “La señorita Mimzy no aceptó con dignidad mis negativas a la intimidad.”

Charlotte sonrió con resignación.

“¿Puedo pasar?” dije.

“Ya pagué la habitación.” dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado.

Entramos y ella cerró la puerta tras de mí. La habitación era exactamente igual a la que estaba compartiendo con Mimzy hasta hace poco. Incluso venían las mismas rosas rojas y la botella con bombones incluidas en la estadía.

“¿Quieres beber algo de vino, cariño?” le dije tomando la botella de la mesa.

“¿No bebiste del que tenían en su habitación?” dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

“Mimzy me arrojó la botella justo cuando salí.” dije poniendo un poco de vino en una copa “Dudo mucho que quiera seguir con nuestro acuerdo nupcial después de mi sinceridad.”

Bebí un poco y dejé la copa sobre la mesa. Me acerqué a Charlotte.

“¿Qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así?” dijo, con una sonrisa.

“Sólo la verdad, cariño.” dije, inclinándome para besar su mano.

Para mi sorpresa ella levantó una pierna y puso su pie en mi hombro. Comenzó a aplicar fuerza mientras enterraba el tacón. Entendí sus intenciones y cedí a la presión de su pie hasta que quedé de rodillas frente a ella. Ella me miraba de manera altiva y yo la miraba expectante.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Alastor?” dijo con voz profunda.

“¿Ahora me tuteas?” dije.

“Ya no eres, ni serás mi jefe.” dijo, alzando una ceja “Estamos de tú a tú desde ahora, Alastor.”

Me reí entre dientes.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” repitió.

“Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti, dulzura.” dije divertido “Tú me pediste que viniera.”

“Y viniste.”

“Querías verme.”

“Y tú a mí.” aseguró.

Su actitud dominante, la forma en que me miraba y el dolor del tacón en mi hombro me estaba excitando. Parecía un demonio en un vestido rojo.

“No puedo perdonarte por haberte comprometido con otra mujer, Alastor.” dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Me reí por lo bajo.

“¿Qué podría hacer para obtener tu perdón, tesoro?” dije con sarcasmo.

“Suplica.” dijo, firmemente.

Sentí una oleada de indignación mezclada con un quemante placer. Esa mujer estaba pidiéndome que suplicara de rodillas por su perdón. Nadie había hecho que aceptara un error. Entonces noté que parte de su entrepierna podía verse. Alcé la ceja y la miré.

“¿De verdad esperas que te suplique cuando ni siquiera estás llevando ropa interior, Charlotte?” dije con sorna “Aquí parece que eres tú quien pide a gritos que te tome.”

Quité su pierna y me abalancé sobre ella tomándola firmemente de las muñecas. Esperaba una respuesta apasionada de su parte. Esperaba una entrega abnegada como tantas veces anteriores. Pero no. Fue completamente diferente. Charlotte sólo me miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió con sorna.

“Oh, ¿crees que esto será bajo tus términos, querido mío?” dijo, con voz profunda.

Antes que yo pudiera decir algo, ella dio una orden. Una simple orden que no vi venir.

“Suéltame.” dijo.

Su voz era autoritaria y clara. Fue imposible de enfrentar la fuerza de su mirada y su presencia.

Entonces la solté. Me hice a un lado y ella se levantó de la cama con elegancia. Yo estaba sin aliento. Estaba profundamente impresionado. Esa faceta de mi Charlotte, que contrastaba con su timidez natural era fascinante. Esa mirada mordaz que me dirigía, mientras caminaba con gracia, balanceando sus caderas hasta llegar a la mesita de las rosas. Podía ver las cicatrices en su espalda, que su ajustado vestido rojo dejaba a la vista. Su cabello rubio recogido sobre un hombro, me permitía ver su níveo cuello. Toda ella era una droga sólo para mí. Adictiva y preciosa.

Ella era una completa invitación sólo para mí. Quería tomarla. Quería tocarla. Pero sus palabras habían puesto una traba. No podía transgredir esa orden. La miré expectante, mientras se acercaba a algo que no había visto: un tocadiscos y el sombrero de hongo que se había llevado esa tarde.

Me puse de pie para acercarme a Charlotte. Pero ella hizo un ademán con la mano y de inmediato sentí mis piernas doblarse y caí sobre algo suave con respaldo. Ella había invocado a una silla de la habitación, para que yo me sentara.

La miré desconcertado.

“Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.” dijo, divertida, tomando el sombrero.

Ella apagó el interruptor de luz. Entonces, tronó los dedos y una luz apareció sobre mí, cual reflector de escenario. Los tronó de nuevo y una luz también cayó sobre ella, esta vez con el sombrero de hongo ensobre su cabeza.

Abrí mucho los ojos, impresionado y emocionado. Ella puso la púa en el disco y la música de un sensual tango comenzó a sonar.

Fue entonces que ella empezó a cantar, mientras se acercaba a mí.

**I remember you said long ago**  
**That I would be the star of your show**  
**In the end though, I see it was lies**  
**I've just come back to reclaim what's mine**

Caminó a mi alrededor, pasando su mano por mis hombros.

**I've been working here patiently between the lines**  
**Creating perfection takes torment and time**  
**But, never the less, I've still been through it all**  
**And now they all see I'm a doll**

Se sentó en mi regazo, antes de poder tomarla de la cintura, se puso de pie poniéndome el sombrero en la cara para alejarse, nuevamente.

**Face it**

Tronó los dedos y desapareció la luz de su reflector, para aparecer en otra parte con otra luz.

**Everywhere you look around it's my domain**  
**No one else deserves it more, it's in my name**  
**And if you behave yourself, I'll set you free**  
**It's clear, you belong to me**

Acarició mi rostro y luego se alejó.

**Oh, don't you dare mistake me for another fool**  
**I'm the one who pulls the strings, now you're my tool**  
**Don't you understand, my little errand boy**  
**Here you are only my toy**

**And you'll be mine**

La luz se fue nuevamente y siguió cantando en la oscuridad. La escuchaba a mi lado.

**A great creator once said, it's much more art than science**  
**As long as you believe you only need the right appliance**  
**A bit of blessing and caressing, with a lot of work**  
**And in due time my deers you all will see the perks**

Sentí que la silla se retiraba de mí y yo caí al suelo por la gravedad. Y ella apareció frente a mí con otro reflector.

**Now understand who you're working for**  
**I'm up in heaven**  
**You're on the floor**  
**And soon you'll see I have much in store for you**  
**It's less than a chore**

Me tocó la punta de la nariz, juguetona.

**Now, don't you dare mistake me for another fool**  
**I'm the one who pulls the strings, now you're my tool**  
**Don't you understand, my little errand boy**  
**Here you are only my toy**

Me puse de pie y la vi mirarme con intensidad.

**And you'll be mine**

**I won't let myself be lead astray again**  
**I should have known better than to trust a friend**  
**Blinded by the hopes of having dreams come true**  
**Now I know what just to do**

**Let those vermin come to me**  
**Just let them try**  
**I'm the angel everyone adores with pride**  
**Not even the devil now can take me down**  
**Infamy and fortune abound**

La miré con incredulidad y euforia. Ella era fantástica.

**Don't you dare mistake me for another fool**  
**I'm the one who pulls the strings, now you're my tool**  
**Don't you understand my little errand boy**  
**Here you are only my toy**

**And you'll be**

Caí de rodillas a sus pies.

**You must be**

Se soltó el cabello de un tirón.

**You'll trust me**

Se acercó a mí y me tiró de la corbata.

**They'll all see**

Se inclinó hacia mí y puse una posesiva mano en su cintura.

**It will be**

Se acercó a mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla.

**Mine**

Sin darme cuenta, yo había quedado de rodillas ante ella. Charlotte sujetaba con firmeza mi corbatín desabrochado con una mano y con la otra, acariciaba mi rostro. Respiraba agitada por su canción y me miraba con fuego en sus ojos.

Si antes siempre deseaba hacer las cosas a mi manera, ahora deseaba sólo la esclavitud. Yo estaba a su completa merced. Quería. Necesitaba. Adoraba a esa mujer. Y si no la había tomado todavía era porque esperaba su total consentimiento.

“Pídeme lo que quieras, Charlotte.” dije, sin reconocer mi propia súplica.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

“¿Te dejas de mierdas y vienes conmigo, querido?” dijo, con sensualidad.

Sólo asentí una vez con la cabeza. Y ella pareció satisfecha.

“Entonces, tenemos un trato.” susurró.

Tronó los dedos y la oscuridad nos invadió.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus ardientes labios atacando mi boca, y sus manos tirando de mi camisa, reventando los botones.

Así, en el amparo de la noche, nos amamos con fiereza. Desenfrenados y con arrebatos de violencia como nunca antes habíamos experimentado. Sin siquiera quitarnos la ropa del todo, desatamos nuestra pasión. Ella tenía el mando todo el tiempo, y yo me dejé poseer por sus besos ardientes, sus manos hambrientas y sus caderas que se movían incesantes sobre mí. Mordiendo, rasguñando, lamiendo, tirando y apretando. La había extrañado tanto. Mi cuerpo actuaba por inercia y de manera salvaje. Ella decidía qué posición tomar. Ella me ordenaba qué quería sentir y con qué intensidad. Y yo obedecía gustoso, tomando sus caderas con fuerza y embistiéndola sin misericordia. Incluso ella probó poniendo mi miembro en su boca. Bendita sea esa mujer y su lengua y garganta de cantante. Todo el cansancio acumulado por los asesinatos que había hecho en su nombre se esfumó, y me sentía lleno de ánimo y energía electrizante.

Debí enloquecer. Quería marcarla como mía. Mancharla. Como un macho marca a su hembra. No me importó nada y nuestra unión fue completa, brutal y perfecta, en un poderoso y anhelado clímax. Y no me arrepentí. Lo hice una y otra vez. ¡De qué sensación tan gloriosa me había privado! Ella me miraba triunfal. Y me pidió más y yo se lo dí. Fue un deleite sentir la viscosidad de cuánto la había llenado, en su vagina. Y yo la hice llegar a orgasmos violentos que no tenían ni pudor ni recato de ser silenciosos.

Quién sabe cuántas veces lo hicimos hasta caer rendidos, sudorosos y satisfechos en los brazos del otro. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban, acaricié su cabello y ella me abrazó con fuerza.

“¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí, esta noche, con Mimzy?” dije, después de un rato.

“Era difícil ignorar sus parloteos.” dijo, sonriendo “Creo que media New Orleans piensa que, en estos momentos, estás teniendo sexo con ella.”

“Nada más alejado de la realidad.” dije, sonriendo.

“Angel me ayudó a conseguir la reservación. El hijo del dueño del hotel es su cliente frecuente.” dijo, con malicia.

“Supongo que debería agradecerle. Lo quitaré de mi listado de candidatos para homicidios.” dije.

Ella se rio y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Su magnífico aroma era intenso y embriagador.

“Te extrañé.” susurré.

“Lo sé.” dijo ella, satisfecha.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos un momento.

“Hoy firmé los papeles que aumentaron mis ganancias del Mimzy’s Palace.” dije.

“Supongo que obtuviste algo bueno de todo esto.” dijo.

"Tiene que haber algo muy mal en ti para que te guste alguien como yo, Charlotte." le dije.

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti." respondió, con simpleza.

Yo me reí.

De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y se enderezó.

“¿Qué hora es?” dijo.

Por toda respuesta, miramos el reloj de la pared. Eran las once de la noche.

“Tenemos que irnos. Pero primero me iré a bañar.” dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

“¿Ocurre algo?” dije, elevando una ceja.

“Mi show es a la una de la mañana. Tengo que cerrar la temporada de Mardi Gras con una canción.”

Me reí entre dientes.

“La vida ajetreada de una estrella.” dije.

“Probablemente mañana Mimzy me despida, así que tengo que dar mi gran final.” dijo, cansinamente, pero sonriendo.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás y besé su cuello.

“Te acompaño, cariño.” dije.

“No esperaba menos.” dijo, sonriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS! El capítulo más largo hasta ahora.  
> Ahora a mimir XD  
> Me tendrán que esperar un buen de tiempo para el siguiente capítulo. Hay mucho que ordenar uwu
> 
> Música!!
> 
> Con los asesinatos de Alastor imagino esta canción de fondo .w. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-Yg9N-q0Ok
> 
> You're My Everything ~ Al Bowlly https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OknPkPBRnrs
> 
> Ambrose & His Orchestra - Stormy Weather, 1933 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGp55bOrHvM
> 
> Why Don't You Do Right? (Jessica Rabbit version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNjnoogVGkU
> 
> Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - Maddest kind of love https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YXSD4r7LRjo&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Alice's Tango (You Will Be Mine) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG6zP1EKYcY
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	16. Metamorfosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El camino sinuoso de Charlotte.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA:  
> CONTENIDO EXPLÍCITO.

Abrí la llave de la ducha y entré en el agua caliente. Debía darme un aseo rápido para prepararme para interpretar mi canción de cierre en el Mimzy's Palace. La calidez que me empapaba y escurría desde mi cuello hasta bajar por mi espalda, me hizo soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Tuve el cuidado de tomarme el cabello para no tener que mojarlo. Pasé mis manos por mi cara y noté las marcas rojizas de mis muñecas, con la clara forma de los dedos del señor Alastor sobre mi piel. Mis ojos miraron mis pechos, mordisqueados y con islotes rojizos que pronto serían moretones. Observé mis caderas arañadas notoriamente por la potencia de nuestro encuentro. Y la brutalidad del ritmo que habíamos mantenido durante las últimas horas, me pasaba la cuenta con el temblor de mis piernas. Estaba agotada, pero satisfecha. Con orgullo, me detuve a disfrutar de la novedosa viscosidad de mi entrepierna.

Inhalé hondo y exhalé. Era el primer instante de paz que había tenido en muchos días. Sonreí y me mordí el labio para reprimir un chillido de emoción. El señor Alastor me había elegido. Él había respondido a mi invitación y había llegado a mi habitación en el hotel a la hora indicada. Sonreí al recordalo. Al entrar, él se pavoneaba con una falsa careta de tranquilidad, que no me engañaba. Podía ver lo impaciente que se sentía. Me parecía delicioso verlo así y desconocía esa parte de mí misma, al disfrutar de su ansiedad. Me encantaba sentirlo nervioso por lo que yo fuera a decirle. Ver sus manos moviéndose inquietas en cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, para no caer en la tentación de acariciarme. Mirar sus ojos, suplicantes por una palabra que acabara con su agónica espera, me generaba un placer desconocido.

Me hacía sentir poderosa ser consciente de lo que podía generar en él. Lo que podía orillarlo a hacer sólo por hablar conmigo. Sus constantes asesinatos hablaban por él. Yo podía empujarlo fuera de los límites de su inestable cordura. Y Angel tenía razón. Él estaba desesperado por mi atención. Y me hizo sentir tan bien saber que ese fuego que le provocaba y sus ganas de estar conmigo no había amainado. Al contrario, sólo se había avivado con la distancia.

Había cantado para él. Y utilicé todo cuanto había practicado de magia en mis instantes de soledad en casa de Vaggie. Toda mi performance pareció conseguir incitarlo más. No me quitaba los ojos de encima y parecía maravillado con lo que estaba haciendo. Acercarme a él, rozar sus hombros con mis manos y salirme de su alcance. Lo estaba poniendo más impaciente y lo sabía. Y yo tenía ese anhelo insano que me había llevado a obligarlo a ser sincero conmigo.

Quería verlo suplicar.

Lo había puesto de rodillas ante mí, como nunca podría haberlo imaginado. Sus ojos estaban a un paso de la locura cuando me miraba, desde el piso. Pidiendo mi consentimiento por tocarme, cuando yo lo sujetaba de su corbatín maltrecho.

"¿Te dejas de mierdas y vienes conmigo, querido?" le dije.

Sólo necesité ese silencioso asentimiento de su cabeza para complacerme.

"Entonces, tenemos un trato." concluí.

Y troné los dedos. La oscuridad nos envolvió y lo besé.

Lo besé con la fiereza con la que me había contenido por semanas. Y él atacó mi boca con el quemante deseo de sus labios y su ágil lengua se encontró con la mía. Él se puso de pie, sin dejar de besarme y me apegó a su cuerpo, con posesividad. Acariciaba mi espalda expuesta con manos desesperadas. Llevó una de sus firmes manos a mi nuca y la entrelazó sus dedos con mi cabello para apegarme más a él. Por mi parte disfrutaba de aquel apasionado beso. Nuestros murmullos y respiración era lo único que hacía eco en la habitación. Después de unos minutos tuve que separarme para recuperar aire, pero al instante ataqué su cuello y él se estremeció al sentir cómo lo mordía y luego lamía su piel.

"Mi querida..." susurró, deleitándose de placer.

Me abrazaba por la cintura, con fuerza. Peleé por quitarle la chaqueta, hasta lograr deslizarla hasta el suelo. Lo empujé a la cama y cayó sentado en la orilla. Me acerqué a él y me senté en su regazo, con una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas. De un tirón, abrí su camisa y un par de botones saltaron. Nos besábamos sin casi darnos tiempo para respirar. Como queriendo compensar todo el tiempo en que estuvimos separados. Rasguñé su pecho y él clavó sus uñas en mis glúteos. De alguna forma, sentía que sus uñas se aguzaban cuando teníamos sexo. Apegué mi entrepierna expuesta sobre su bulto duro (y que sólo la tela de su pantalón nos separaba) y comencé a moverme. Él parecía impaciente por bajar su bragueta, pero yo no se lo permití. Él tenía que sufrir la espera un poco más, aunque eso significara que yo también tenía que tener paciencia. Me moví sobre él, humedeciendo la tela del pantalón con mis fluidos. Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía con la respiración acelerada. ¡Qué maravillosa sensación! Volví a mirarlo.

"Mi querida, esto es una tortura..." dijo, en susurros entrecortados.

Le sonreí con malicia y negué con la cabeza, en son de burla.

Él temblaba de rabia ante mi negativa, así que, tomó mis pechos y fue brutal con ellos, como represalia. Los apretó, mordisqueó, olfateó y chupó como nunca lo había hecho, mientras con la otra mano la mantenía fuertemente aferrada a una de mis nalgas. Si seguíamos a ese ritmo, él estaría a punto de llegar al climax, únicamente por el roce intenso de mi sexo contra el suyo, sobre la tela. Entonces me detuve. Él me miró ofendido y temblando. Le sonreí.

"Te dije que esto sería bajo mis términos." le recordé, en voz grave.

"Comienzo a sentir el peso del trato que acepté." dijo, estrechando los ojos.

"Hay cosas que quiero intentar antes de que acabes, cariño." dije, bajándome de sus piernas.

Me arrodillé ante él. Él seguía mis movimientos, expectante. Abrí la bragueta humedecida de su pantalón y miré, con satisfacción, la enorme erección que tenía mi nombre. Tomé su miembro con mi mano y comencé a bombear de forma pausada. Casi insoportablemente lenta. Escuchaba sus gemidos susurrantes con cada uno de mis movimientos. Dejaba escapar palabras soeces que, en su habitual compostura, no habría pronunciado. En un momento, me acerqué y besé la punta. Eso pareció sobresaltarlo.

"¿Qué estás...?" intentó preguntar.

"Shhh." respondí.

Tomé aire y abrí mi boca para meterlo todo. Con mucho cuidado de no rozarlo con los dientes, pero con decisión, comencé a succionar. Eso, definitivamente, no lo vio venir. Vi su rostro, crispándose por aquella nueva experiencia. Su sonrisa de fascinación y sus ojos fijos en mí, me dieron la confianza para continuar. Movía mi cabeza con ritmo, y me deleitaba de escuchar sus quejidos y su aliento cortado. El sabor salado y la calidez de su miembro eran agradables. A pesar de ser la primera vez que lo hacía, me mantuve concentrada en recordar los consejos que me habían dado para asegurarme que él lo estaba disfrutando. Lo saqué para recuperar el aliento unos segundos y luego continué. Era bastante invasivo, la verdad, pero me acostumbré rápidamente. En un momento, aumenté la velocidad y él apretaba los puños sobre el cobertor de la cama, mientras lanzaba un sonoro gemido. Cuando él sintió su climax llegar, me tomó de la nuca para impedir que me retirara. Sentí su palpitante orgasmo llenar mi boca y dejé que fluyera libremente, mientras él gemía de victoria. Fue la primera vez que habíamos hecho algo así y no desperdicié ni una gota.

Una vez él recobró la noción después de aquella arrebatadora sensación, me quedó mirando con la poca luz de la habitación. Su respiración era entrecortada y tenía una innegable sorpresa en su mirada.

Me retiré con cuidado. Me puse de pie y le sonreí.

"Estás llena de sorpresas, querida mía..." dijo.

"¿Alguna queja hasta ahora?" dije, divertida.

"Ninguna, cariño." dijo, con una sonrisa más amplia. "Sólo que debimos intentar esto antes."

Me reí y lo lancé hacia atrás de un empujón. Me subí a la cama, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Pasé mis manos por su pecho desnudo, hasta llegar a sus hombros, acariciar sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus muñecas y sujetarlas con fuerza. Me incliné, apegando mis senos a su pecho, hasta acercar mis labios a su oído. Su maravilloso aroma a café y sangre llegó a mi nariz. Exhalé con deleite.

"Aún hay muchas cosas por probar, Alastor." Susurré en su oreja.

Y clavé mis uñas en sus muñecas. Sentí, al tacto, cómo se le erizó la piel. Su sonrisa y su mirada de emoción me confirmaban que estaba más que dispuesto a intentarlo todo conmigo. Besé su cuello. Mordisqueando y chupando su sensible piel, hasta volver a besarlo en la boca. Él me devolvió el beso con ímpetu, siendo consciente de su reciente sabor en mi lengua. Gustosa, vi que no necesité "reanimarlo" por mucho tiempo. A pesar que estaba agotado por su constante "servicio comunitario", esa parte de él parecía especialmente enérgica. Me encantó saber que él me había extrañado tanto como yo a él.

Me erguí y lo miré.

"Ven aquí, tesoro." dije, juguetonamente.

Sin pedirle permiso, tomé su pene y lo introduje en mí. Yo estaba más que lista para recibirlo y entró todo de una vez. El gemido que dimos al unísono fue tan espontáneo y poderoso. Esa sensación al volver a sentirnos conectados fue gloriosa. Nuestros cuerpos se habían anhelado durante semanas. Y por unos segundos nos perdimos en esa sublime sensación. Abrí los ojos y nos miramos. No necesitamos palabras para pedir lo que seguía.

Solté las muñecas de Alastor y me senté completamente sobre él. Sin más palabras comencé a saltar sobre él con firmeza y calma. Él estaba enloqueciendo por mi ritmo pausado.

"Charlotte... Querida, por favor..." dijo, mirándome con ojos deseosos.

Yo sonreí y puse mi índice en sus labios, para acallarlo. Él abrió la boca y me mordió la punta del dedo.

"Déjame llevar mi ritmo, hombre impaciente." dije.

"No creo que la paciencia sea mi aliada en estos momentos." dijo, como advertencia.

Moví mis caderas un poco más sobre él, saboreando esa sensación de esa nueva posición. Desde que habíamos comenzado a tener intimidad, él siempre llevaba las riendas en las posiciones, dejándome en las que yo estaba nada más recibía de su parte. Casi como indicando que él era quien mandaba. Pero así, era yo quien podía disfrutar de la vista y tener todo el poder para manejar el ritmo y la intensidad que quisiera.

Entonces, comencé a aumentar la velocidad y, mis pechos comenzaron a saltar. Él, de inmediato, tomó mis caderas y apretó mis nalgas para ayudarme con la fuerza. Yo estaba en mi límite. Me sentía eufórica. Toda esa estimulación previa y el placer que sentía me estaban llevando a las puertas del cielo.

Fue entonces, que vi su expresión. Él estaba por acabar de nuevo y creí que me pediría que yo me retirara como todas las veces anteriores, para manchar mi cuerpo. Pero no lo hacía. Continué un poco más y él seguía sin decir nada, absorto en darme fuertes nalgadas.

"Alastor... ¿Qué...?" intenté decir, impresionada.

Él sólo me sonrió de una forma maniaca y no se detuvo.

Su mirada. Su magnífica mirada que me producía escalofríos en la espalda me dio a entender sus intenciones. La emoción me invadió. Él iba a hacerlo. Realmente iba a hacerlo. La sola idea me agitó todo por dentro y descarriló mis pensamientos. La sensación de peligro era estimulante a nuevos niveles. Me dedicaba esos ojos sedientos de deseo que me encantaban. Con aún más ímpetu, seguí saltando sobre él. Quería que pasara. Oh, cómo quería que pasara. Quería ser yo la única que lo tuviera. La única con quien lo hiciera. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo nunca más. Y así seguí, decidida, sin pausas.

Hasta que pasó.

Él liberó su orgasmo dentro de mí. Magnífico y brutal. Escuchar sus gimoteos de placer, su compostura completamente derrumbada, enterrando sus uñas en mis glúteos al punto de dejarme marcas rojizas, y sentir cómo algo pegajoso y caliente invadía mi interior en espasmos de su miembro, hicieron lo suyo conmigo. Yo acabé pocos segundos después. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, mi espalda se arqueó y me entregué completamente. La sensación liberadora de mi propio clímax fue maravillosa. Di un clamor indecoroso, completamente indecente para una dama. Pero no me importaba. La hormigueante sensación de fuego y goce, invadió mi cuerpo con temblores violentos. Esa maravillosa sensación que sólo mi adorado Alastor podía provocar en mí.

Habían sido semanas en los que mi cuerpo gritaba por estar con él. Oportunidades de intentar calmar esas ansias de mi carne con cualquier cliente del Mimzy's palace, no me faltaron. Pero yo sólo quería tenerlo a él. Le era completamente fiel, aun cuando sabía que estaba comprometido. A ese hombre que me quitaba el sueño y las palabras. Ese hombre que había hecho todo por recuperar mi atención. Aquel hombre que acababa de completar nuestra unión hasta el final, por primera vez, sin importarle nada. Como si de una especie de deseo animal nos hubiese invadido. Él dejó de lado todo temor, para estar conmigo sin ataduras y me marcó como su compañera.

Lo miré, jadeante y feliz. Había sido extraordinario. El orgasmo más grande que había tenido en mi vida. Él me miraba de la misma manera. Con la respiración cortada y su cuidada imagen de serenidad, destruida ante mí. Extasiado, agitado y feliz. Este era el Alastor que nadie más que yo tenía derecho de ver.

Pero no quería detenerme ahí. No ahora. Bajé mi cuerpo y me quedé sobre él. Le di un corto beso y le sonreí.

"Eres gloria para mí..." dijo, apenas.

"Esto recién empieza, cariño." dije.

Por toda respuesta, me sonrió.

Y seguimos así durante horas. Tomando nuestro tiempo para recuperarnos, sin dejar de acariciarnos ni besarnos. Sintiendo la nula distancia entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, antes de que las cosas volvieran a calentarse. Y de no ser porque tenía que ir al cierre del evento en el Mimzy's Palace, me hubiese quedado a dormir con él hasta el otro día. El esfuerzo físico que había hecho, me dejó con las piernas temblando y mi agotamiento se hizo presente una vez salimos de nuestra nube de euforia. Principalmente por esa razón me estaba duchando; para poder reanimarme. Con el tronar de sus dedos era más que suficiente para quitar nuestros remanentes, pero no quitaban el cansancio. Y yo debía estar con toda la energía posible para cantar en el escenario.

Salí de la ducha y me puse la bata que el hotel ponía a disposición en el baño. Me encontré a Alastor en la habitación, casi completamente vestido. Tenía su abrigo doblado en su brazo, mientras bebía del vino que había quedado rezagado a segundo plano.

"¿Gustas, cariño?" dijo, acercándose a mí, ofreciéndome la copa.

"No gracias, tengo que mantenerme lo más centrada posible en mi acto." dije, tomando mi bolso "Y ya de por sí, me siento bastante agotada."

"Una clase de agotamiento bastante placentero, ciertamente." concordó, moviendo los hombros.

Me quité la bata y me puse mi ropa interior. Él no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Has perdido la resistencia para nuestras actividades." dijo, con sorna.

"Oh, pero tú te has mantenido en constante ejercicio últimamente." dije, en el mismo tono.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Necesitaba llamar la atención de cierta dama escurridiza y requería de todo mi esfuerzo." dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Se ubicó detrás de mí, puso su mano en mi cintura y besó mi cuello. Giré mi cabeza y besé su mejilla. Con mi mano acaricié su suave barbilla, recientemente rasurada.

"Te veías bien con barba." le mencioné.

"Oh, es demasiado trabajo mantenerla controlada. Prefiero sólo cortarla." dijo, con simpleza.

"La extenuante vida de El justiciero dejó sus consecuencias." dije, arrugando la nariz mientras sonreía.

"Pretendo poner en pausa a mi seguidilla de asesinatos, querida. Ya han sido bastantes por este mes. Ahora, pienso en evocarme en otro tipo de actividades más... 'estimulantes' que vayan a dejarme agotado por las noches." dijo, con una gran sonrisa de maldad.

No pude evitar reírme entre dientes. Saqué mi vestido para el show y comencé a ponérmelo. Era un vestido blanco de tirantes gruesos, con brillos en la tela, muy elegante y ceñido al cuerpo, con mangas cortas de malla.

"Tendré que irme vestida para el show, no tengo tiempo que perder." dije, con resignación.

"Bastante recatado para un espectáculo de cierre."

"Oh, este vestido es especial. Ya verás." dije, guiñándole un ojo.

Me giré y le mostré mi espalda con la bragueta del vestido abierta.

"¿Me ayudarías?"

"Claro, querida." dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

De manera intencionalmente lenta, él subió el cierre y una vez terminó, apegó sus labios en mi oreja.

"¿En serio tienes que ir?" susurró, lujurioso.

Me estremecí al sentir su aliento rozando mi piel, tuve la fuerte tentación de quedarme con él, sólo con pensar en lo que su voz me prometía. Pero tuve que enfocarme en mis responsabilidades.

"Sí, es un compromiso. Pero después de eso tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, lo prometo." dije, conciliadora.

"Te tomaré la palabra." dijo, con malicia.

Me dirigí al pequeño tocador de la habitación y, rápidamente, me puse polvos, algo de rubor, sombra en mis ojos y mi labial rojo.

"Me alegra que no utilices un maquillaje exagerado como tus compañeros." dijo.

"La imagen de El Ange Blanc viene con la impronta de ser lo más puro del salón." expliqué, mientras guardaba mis cosméticos. "Angel Dust es quien tiene el sello de exagerar en su maquillaje."

Me puse las medias blancas, los zapatos de tacón y los largos guantes blancos que hacían juego con mi atuendo.

"Así no se verán las evidencias." dije en tono cómplice.

Él se rio.

Me inspeccioné frente al espejo y sentí que estaba lista.

"¿Y? ¿Qué dices?" dije dándome una vuelta completa, para que me viera por diferentes ángulos.

Me miró a detalle y se puso su abrigo. Sacó su cuchillo de su funda y me la enseñó. Era el mismo que él usaba para asesinar criminales. Me quedé mirando mi reflejo en la hoja.

"Querida mía, digo que, si no salimos de inmediato de esta habitación, ese vestido terminará rasgado por mi cuchillo y volveré a tener actividades intimas contigo." dijo, con elegancia.

Me hizo sonrojar y estremecerme. Mi reacción pareció divertirlo. Volvió a guardar el cuchillo en su funda y lo puso en el forro interno de su abrigo.

"Entonces, me veo bien." concluí, tratando de sobreponerme.

"Divina." dijo, asintiendo.

Aun con todo lo vivido, él aún podía hacer que se me subieran los colores al rostro con un simple halago.

"Muchas gracias." dije.

Tomé mi cabello y lo elevé como una cola de caballo. Me giré para observarme en el espejo, meditando mi apariencia.

"¿Crees que debería tomar mi cabello en un peinado o...?" dije, pensativamente.

Se acercó a mi cuello e inhaló hondo. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Mi advertencia era en serio, Charlotte." dijo con voz grave.

"Oh, claro, claro." dije, un poco alarmada. No quería que el vestido de utilería terminara roto.

Me puse mi abrigo y mi bolso y me di una última mirada al espejo.

De manera innata, me acerqué a él, abotoné su abrigo y arreglé su corbatín, con cariño. Nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos y sentí un cosquilleo agradable en mi pecho. Esos eran gestos que habían nacido de forma espontánea entre nosotros cuando aún yo vivía con él, y no había hecho desde hace casi mes, desde que yo era su empleada. Se inclinó hacia mí y acarició mi rostro.

"Será un deleite volver a acostumbrarme a eso." dijo.

Me reí ligeramente y lo miré con cariño. Salimos de la habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Él me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé, gustosa. Nos dirigimos al ascensor.

"¿Es cómodo andar con esos zapatos, querida?" dijo.

"Al principio me costó acostumbrarme." admití "Pero con algo de práctica son bastante manejables. Aunque, sí, si me das a elegir, prefiero tacones bajos."

"Lucir bien no siempre significa estar cómodo. En mi caso, los calcetines con sujetadores se vuelven molestos después de unas horas." dijo con simpleza.

"Oh, pero me gustan tus calcetines." dije, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

Él se rio con fuerza.

"Un halago poco común, pero gracias, cariño." dijo, recuperando el aliento.

Él se veía de muy buen humor y yo estaba más relajada, como hace semanas no me sentía. Llegamos al primer piso y salimos por el elegante hall. El lugar estaba lleno, entre botones con maletas y viajeros que venían de paso para presenciar el desfile del Mardi gras que ya había terminado a esas horas. Muchas de las personas ahí presentes, tenían collares de cuentas amarillas, verdes y moradas al cuello y reían y parloteaban con ánimo, en evidente estado de ebriedad. En pocas horas el periodo de cuaresma se haría presente, así que era la última oportunidad de ser ruidosos por un tiempo.

"Es una pena no haber visto el desfile." dije, algo decepcionada "Tenía la esperanza de ir a ver los carros alegóricos este año."

"Ya vendrán otros más. Iremos sin falta al del próximo año. Aunque, en lo personal, no me molestó el panorama privado que tuvimos en lugar del desfile." dijo, con picardía.

Me reí.

"Te concedo el punto." dije.

Salimos a la calle y el frío de febrero nos llegó de golpe. Me apegué más a Alastor y comenzamos nuestro camino por la vereda.

"¿Debes cantar una canción entonces?" dijo.

"Dos. Una ya la escuchaste en los ensayos, la otra es debut... y despedida" respondí, con una sonrisa desanimada.

Suspiré.

"Fue divertido participar en el Mimzy's Palace. Pero que vinieras a mi habitación de hotel esta noche, también significó que mi despido es seguro."

"Ciertamente, Mimzy tomará represalias contra ti." dijo, pensativamente. "Pero principalmente seré yo quien esté en la mira de su desprecio, junto con la botella de vino que me aventó."

"Mh..." musité, incómoda.

"No habrá que preocuparse por ella, cariño. Mimzy no tiene la cualidad de ser peligrosa por su cuenta."

"Aún no me dices qué le dijiste exactamente para que te echara así de la habitación." dije, alzando una ceja.

Él me miró de reojo, con altivez.

"Ella hizo una conjetura acertada sobre mis sentimientos por ti, querida. No hice más que confirmarlos." dijo.

"Entonces debió verlo venir." dije, parpadeando por la sorpresa.

"No hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver." dijo, con simpleza.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

"El hecho que aceptara su propuesta debió considerarlo como una especie de victoria contra ti. Siempre sospechó que nuestra relación distaba de ser, exclusivamente, laboral. No se detuvo un segundo en pensar el por qué iba a casarme con ella. Siempre fue por la ventaja económica que me propuso."

Fruncí el entrecejo.

"Nunca supe cómo se lo pediste." dije, seriamente.

"La invité a comer a un restaurant de la costa. Le ofrecí una sortija barata y mis palabras exactas fueron: ' _Mimzy, acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio, porque estoy enamorado._ '. Y aceptó de inmediato."

Mantuvimos unos momentos de silencio, mientras miraba el camino, meditando.

"Una propuesta con libre interpretación." dije, finalmente.

"Efectivamente." dijo.

"Y ella no dudó en que era ella de quien estabas enamorado." Dije.

Lo miré de reojo.

"Supongo que más o menos sé cómo siguió el resto de la cena." acoté.

"Después de eso, sólo fue un monólogo de su parte, donde se enfocó de hablar con entusiasmo de los preparativos de la boda hasta quedar ebria. Tardé bastante en llegar a casa ese día, porque tuve que arrastrarla hasta su hogar, en esa deplorable condición." dijo.

No sabía si era imaginación mía, pero parecía realmente incómodo con el recuerdo.

"Después de ilusionarla así, que no te extrañe que no quiera verme." dijo, con soltura.

"¿De verdad planeabas llegar al altar con ella?" dije, incrédula.

Puso su mano en su mentón y lo meditó un momento.

"Francamente, me hubiese ausentado al matrimonio." dijo, elevando los hombros.

Cruzamos la calle. El Mimzy's Palace estaba apenas a un par de cuadras. Podía ver a la gente caminando, animadamente y cantando canciones en grupo. Nadie parecía poner especial atención a los demás. Sólo vivían enfrascados en su regocijo.

"En mi cabeza lo veía bastante claro." dijo "Alejarme de ti para evitar sentirme así."

"Y usaste Mimzy para hacerlo ver oficial." Afirmé.

"En papel, era un buen plan." Dijo, con simpleza.

"Lo que uno siente no puede dejar de molestarte y 'apagarlo', como si del interruptor de una radio se tratara." le recordé, con molestia.

"Concuerdo." admitió.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un trecho del camino. Aunque técnicamente ahora estábamos "juntos oficialmente", aún necesitaba claridad de sus pensamientos. Especialmente, porque sus maneras de hacer las cosas solían confundirme constantemente. Y, más que nunca, necesitaba de esa iluminación.

"No sueles arrepentirte de tus decisiones." dije, mirándolo de reojo.

"Hay una primera vez para todo." dijo, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Le fruncí el ceño, molesta. Él soltó un suspiro.

"Pero admito que saberte lejos de mí y que no quisieras verme, fue bastante menos agradable en la _praxis._ Una situación terriblemente incómoda que procuraré evitar de ahora en adelante." dijo, sin mirarme.

Suspiré con resignación, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

"Si tengo que hacer tantas horas extra de mi 'servicio comunitario' para que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, procuraré no hacerte enojar con frecuencia." Dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos, divertido.

"De nadie más que de ti dependerá que no quiera alejarme otra vez." dije, fingiendo desinterés "Y eso va de la mano de la formalidad real de todo esto."

"¿Quieres volver a trabajar para mí?" dijo, inclinándose a mi altura.

"Alastor..." repuse, frunciendo el ceño.

Se rio entre dientes y se detuvo para mirarme. Se inclinó para besarme en los labios en plena calle. Realmente no lo vi venir. Ese tipo de manifestaciones de cariño eran exclusivas de nuestros momentos a solas. Pero correspondí a su beso. Unos momentos después se separó un poco y nos miramos.

"Ciertamente es un tema pendiente. Pero algo tan importante no es prudente discutirlo en la calle. Lo hablaremos mañana en casa con tranquilidad, ¿está bien?" dijo, suavemente.

Sonreí, satisfecha.

"Bien." concordé.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su costado y él pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro, para acercarme más a él. Y retomamos el camino.

"No tienes que ir a casa hoy si no quieres." dije, después de unos momentos "La reservación del hotel dura toda la noche e incluye el desayuno."

"Vine preparado, después de tu 'sutil invitación' a un hotel. Supuse que necesitaría un recambio de ropa interior." dijo, alzando una ceja.

Me reí.

"Ya nada me parece raro viniendo de ti." dije.

Aún era extraño tutearlo. Me hacía sentir diferente. Como estar a su mismo nivel. Alastor ya no era, ni sería mi jefe nunca más. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era tratarlo como un igual. Y la última instancia que hubo para seguir llamándolo con apelativos de respeto, fue durante los días en las que creí que llegaría a ser mi jefe en el Mimzy’s Palace. Cuando creí, por agonizantes días, que él sería el futuro esposo de la señorita Mimzy. Pero ya no. Su matrimonio era, oficialmente, cosa del pasado y, hasta cierto punto, no podía evitar sentirme mal por la señorita Mimzy. 

Me puse a pensar en ella y en cómo estaría tomando la noticia. Debió ser un golpe de verdad duro, viniendo del hombre que sería su esposo. Pero también sentí mucho alivio. Yo era consciente que sus motivaciones no eran, precisamente, compartir su vida con Alastor. Pude ver a diario su entusiasmo por la boda. Pero sólo eso. Su gran emoción por la ceremonia parecía ser su principal foco de atención y motivo de felicidad. Que iba a casarse. Pero no parecía prestarle atención a cosas mínimas relacionadas al hombre a quien decía amar. Durante esas semanas, vi con mucha frecuencia a Alastor, principalmente en los horarios de ensayo, durante los fines de semana. Y charlaban y reían. Y yo era miserable. 

Desde que supe de su matrimonio y trabajaba como su sirvienta, me sentí en la obligación de acallar lo que sentía. Y cuando dejé de ser su empleada, debía seguir viéndolo. Era agónico. 

_Al principio me dolía como si se me hubiese desgarrado el corazón y verlos juntos era como poner sal y limón en una herida abierta. Pero conforme pasaban los días y yo me concentraba en mis actos, lograba ver, a ratos, por sobre mi sufrimiento. Angel fue el principal detonante de todo mi potencial. Daba excusas de que me ayudaba para que yo no hiciera el ridículo, en lo que reemplazaba sus números musicales, mientras se recuperaba de la golpiza que le habían dado._

_‘Mira, esto no lo hago por ti, precisamente. Ya que vas a reemplazarme en mis actos principales hasta que mi cara se deshinche, tienes que ser la mejor (después de mí, claro). Así que voy a entrenarte yo mismo, muñequita.' decía._

_Pero estaba segura de que sí estaba preocupado por cómo me sentía. Lo sabía, porque se encargaba de llevar a Fat Nuggets a cada ensayo para distraerme en los descansos._

_Angel me enseñó a vestirme de acuerdo a los colores y qué accesorios me quedaban mejor según mi cuerpo. Me dio clases intensivas de cómo caminar con enormes tacones (de las que fueron necesarias varias sesiones de entrenamiento)._

_'Linda, el rojo te queda maravilloso. Pero el blanco te da un aire angelical. Y si le sumas los reflectores y unas lentejuelas...' decía._

_Pero, sobre todo, me ayudó a mostrar mi mejor cara ante el público, aun cuando estuviéramos completamente rotos. Me dijo que en el escenario yo no era “Charlotte” yo era “El Ange Blanc”, una mujer sensual y segura que podía idiotizar a los asistentes con su voz. Y ser “esa otra Charlotte” me ayudó a mantener la compostura al momento de cantar. Era casi como un ejercicio mental que me permitía mantenerme fuerte e inalcanzable para los problemas de la “Charlotte normal”. Esa dualidad me había permitido explotar todo mi desplante escénico._

_‘En el escenario debes ser ese ser majestuoso que nadie tiene derecho a tocar, muñequita.' Me decía con seguridad. 'Así que demuéstrame la mujer sensual que se oculta tras esos vestidos largos. Si te dominas a ti misma, podrás domar al público.’_

_Y, cuando comencé a presentarme, la señorita Mimzy no tuvo más remedio que darme un pequeño segmento en su repertorio, para que yo pudiera cantar. La gente me pedía y, aunque eso significó que le quitaron una canción de sus shows a Angel para que yo pudiera salir a escena, él se veía de verdad satisfecho por lo que había logrado en mí. Él era, realmente, alguien muy amable._

_Vaggie también me ayudó muchísimo. Me consiguió un colchón, por lo que pudimos dormir en la misma habitación. Aunque ella quería que yo siguiera usando la cama, le insistí que dormir en mi colchón en el piso era más que suficiente. Nuestras largas pláticas sobre el rubro de la música y de anécdotas personales, me dio la oportunidad de conocerla mejor. Su familia completa había venido de un país de habla hispana y su padre había conseguido trabajo en la plantación de algodón Magne en los días en que mi tío ya era dueño y señor de las tierras. Tuve mucho cuidado de no revelar mi pasado. Con culpa, tuve que cambiar nombres y modificar recuerdos, para que no sospechara que yo era una Magne. Le había dicho que había perdido todas mis identificaciones y no tenía un apellido que portar. Notó lo nerviosa que estaba sobre mi pasado, así que, concluyó, que mi apellido era una carga que no quería llevar. Ella me sugirió solicitar una identificación falsa. Le agradecí sus buenas atenciones y su hospitalidad. No me cobró nada de la renta en esos días y, por respeto a mí, dejó de escuchar la radio en las mañanas. Y yo le demostré mi gratitud preparando el almuerzo y la cena a diario. Vaggie parecía encantada por mi forma de cocinar, y yo me sentía de verdad feliz de hacer algo útil en su hogar. Pero así era hasta que recordaba un comentario, una anécdota o algún gesto que Alastor había hecho en relación a la comida que yo solía hacerle._

_‘Oye, sé que él te sigue gustando. Pero debes avanzar. No es sano quedarse pensando en lo que no pudo ser.’ Me decía ella, durante una cena. ‘Él se casará con la señorita Mimzy y sé que vas a superarlo. Eres fuerte y no debes cerrarte a las nuevas posibilidades.’_

_Mi luto por el compromiso de Alastor me pesaba menos con ellos cerca, con los ensayos que me mantenían ocupada y con las risas que me generaba jugar con Fat Nuggets en los descansos u observar cómo fastidiaban a Husk durante sus siestas en sus horas laborales. Incluso Niffty tuvo la amabilidad de llevarme unas galletas de avena que ella había hecho. De alguna manera, sentía que todos cooperaban para intentar subirme el ánimo. Y eso lo agradecía de verdad._

_Sin embargo, en la noche, cuando miraba el cielo de la habitación de Vaggie y ella ya estaba dormida, yo quedaba a solas con mis pensamientos. Imaginando qué estaba haciendo él en esos momentos. O, mejor dicho, a quién estaba asesinando en ese preciso instante._

_Desde la noche en que él me había entregado mis vestidos, no había vuelto a hablar con él. Pero sí escuché mucho de él por todas partes. El nombre de “El justiciero” resonaba con fuerza en las calles de la ciudad. En los últimos días había matado al menos dos docenas de criminales. Entre esas víctimas se encontraban prófugos o personas que estaban siendo enjuiciadas sin pruebas de sus crímenes. Sabía que él podía escuchar los pecados de aquellas personas por su sombra, por lo que no había duda de que eran culpables por todos sus cometidos. Pero, por más que quisiera dejar de saber de él, era de lo que todos hablaban. Y yo no podía ni quería decirle a nadie que ese tema me incomodaba. Sólo daba mi mejor cara y escuchaba los parloteos de admiración de los miembros del club hacia sus más recientes hazañas._

_Para mantenerme enfocada en mis tiempos libres, practicaba magia. Requería de concentración y agradecía que Vaggie tenía que ausentarse por largos periodos para organizar a las chicas, dado que Mimzy estaba demasiado ocupada con los preparativos de su boda. En aquellas ocasiones me dediqué a fortalecer lo poco que sabía. Tronar los dedos para encender y apagar la luz de la habitación, se convirtió, en lograr generar fuentes de luz y proyectarlas a donde quisiera. Podía mover objetos y hacerlos levitar. Incluso, no había perdido la habilidad de hacer el arcoiris con mis manos. Desde que había empezado con mis clases, me sorprendió lo fácil que se me dieron ciertas cosas, siendo que nunca maté a nadie para adquirir tal poder. Aunque, recordando las palabras de Alastor el día en que me había ido de su casa, me había dicho cosas que, francamente no había querido pensar demasiado._

_Yo fui una niña resucitada. Mis padres dieron parte de su vida para revivirme y por eso murieron jóvenes. Mi alma guardaba un secreto aterrador y latente: el nombre de Dios. Un poderoso hechizo de un gran poder destructivo, y hacía de mí alguien peligroso para los espectros. Querían devorarme antes que pudiese siquiera recordarlo y transformarme en una amenaza para ellos. Lo cual me parecía una locura, porque hacía apenas unos días pensaba que era una mujer que nunca había pasado por nada demasiado extraordinario en su vida._

_Recordé, entonces, que eso había sido gracias al grimorio de los Magne. Todo indicaba que ese libro estaba maldito de alguna forma. Mis padres murieron por pactar vida por vida gracias a él. Alastor pactó vida por vida también. Y en ambos casos en virtud que yo siguiera caminando entre los mortales. Y si mi herencia consistía en, básicamente, en ese libro, era bastante claro del por qué se me daba tan naturalmente la magia. Papá hacía magia, mamá hacía magia, mi tío hacía magia. Desconocía la cantidad de generaciones que habían llegado a usar ese libro y cuánto habían logrado vivir antes de sucumbir a la muerte cada uno que lo utilizó. Era entendible del por qué papá me había enseñado latín._

_Que Alastor hubiese trabajado con mi padre era algo que debí haber visto venir. Papá coleccionaba bastantes figuras de animales exóticos, escogiendo especialmente las que mantenían un aire natural. Por eso, cuando viajábamos, solíamos volver con algún trofeo de tierras remotas. Y desde que era pequeña hablaba de “su taxidermista” con admiración. Decía que le encantaba su trabajo tan preciso al coser y habilidad al retocar las piezas que ya tenía. Y sobre aquel relato que me contó, de habernos encontrado de pequeña con él, no lo recuerdo para nada. Aunque hubiese deseado que así fuera._

_La verdad no sabía si estar o no molesta por haberme enterado de todo eso. Es decir, que fuera o no el taxidermista de papá no me afectaba en nada. Tal vez me hacía sentir enojada que no me lo contara antes, considerando las innumerables charlas que mantuve con él sobre mis padres._

_Preferí dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme completamente._

_La fotografía de mis padres se quedaba en el bolso que llevaba a todas partes. La sentía como un amuleto. Me ponía de verdad ansiosa si no la tenía cerca. Incluso la llevaba a los ensayos, oculta en mi bolso. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera Vaggie la viera. Era mi tesoro. Mio y de nadie más._

_Durante el pasar de los días, seguía con la extraña disyuntiva si continuar trabajando como cantante o, de plano, dedicarme a ser costurera. Seguir cantando en el Mimzy’s palace significaba continuar viendo a Alastor con frecuencia. Pero una terca (y demasiado amable) parte de mí no quería dejar de apreciar que él se encontraba bien. De lejos y en silencio. Perteneciendo a otra mujer. Aun cuando rechazaba cualquier contacto que él quisiera generar conmigo por lo enojada que estaba. Era patética._

_Pero algo pasó. Fue durante la visita de Alastor al ensayo del sábado, exactamente una semana desde haber hablado por última vez._

_Era una especie de almuerzo privado; preparado por la señorita Mimzy en una de las mesas de los comensales, mientras catalogaban a cada uno de los que ensayaba. Alastor se veía especialmente agotado, pero su sonrisa no flaqueaba. Y la señorita Mimzy no medía el volumen de su risa ante cualquier comentario ingenioso de Alastor._

_Una charla animada, mientras comían. Nada raro para cualquiera que no leyera los detalles en aquella escena. Pero no para mí. No pude evitar espiarles tras la cortina, durante el ensayo de Angel en el escenario._

_Y si antes no entendí la apresurada decisión de Alastor de contraer nupcias ella; observándoles, definitivamente, nada me cuadraba._

_La señorita Mimzy llevaba su cuarto cigarrillo en esa velada. Alastor detestaba el cigarrillo. Nunca quiso inmiscuirse en ese vicio y se mantenía alejado de quienes se atrevían a fumar frente a él. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior con indignación cuando ella le ofreció uno._

_‘Un gastadero innecesario de dinero y la ropa termina apestando a chimenea mal apagada.’ me había dicho en una ocasión._

_Luego miré lo que ambos habían pedido como infusión para digerir la cena. Ella estaba bebiendo té con un pastel de postre. A él no le gustaba el té. Lo consideraba insípido. Y mucho menos las cosas dulces. Pero ella le ofrecía con insistencia que probara de su pastel de fresas con crema. Y él seguía rechazando su ofrecimiento._

_‘¡Vamos, Al! Un poco de pastel no te hará daño. ’ Decía ella._

_Sentí mi ceño fruncirse. Ella debería saberlo, si pensaba casarse con él. Ella debía conocer esas costumbres y respetarlas. Ella debía conocer al hombre del que decía estar enamorada._

_Pero, sobre todo, el tema de conversación, por demás incómodo para él, era absurda: Ella hablaba (muy animadamente) de adoptar a un perro para cuando vivieran juntos. Escudriñé el rostro de Alastor. Él seguía sonriendo, pero no parecía nada feliz ante la idea. Y sus objeciones ante su postura eran acallados por los parloteos de ella sobre un adorable cachorro de poodle que una amiga tenía para regalar y de “cuánto iba a adorarle”._

_Pero, lo peor de todo era que él no ponía objeción alguna. ¡No hacía nada! ¿Por qué se estaba esforzando tanto de mantener una relación que, a todas luces, era forzada? ¿Qué planeaba ganar con eso?_

_Me sentía de verdad enojada. No sabía por qué o con quién. Pero saberlos teniendo muchas más diferencias que similitudes y chocando en sus gustos tan diametralmente, me hacía sentir muy incómoda. Iban directo a un fracaso estrepitoso. ¿Cómo era posible que él decidiera tomarla como esposa si ni siquiera congeniaban en lo mínimo?_

_‘¿Charlotte? ¿Te sientes bien?’_

_La voz de Vaggie me sobresaltó._

_‘No. No me siento nada bien. ¿Ya es mi turno?’ dije, cubriendo mi rostro con una mano._

_‘Si, pero, si no estás en condiciones todavía...’ intentó decir._

_‘Tranquila, puedo hacerlo.’ le dije con una sonrisa._

_Inhalé hondo y exhalé varias veces. Debía serenarme. Eso no podía distraerme así. En el escenario no era Charlotte, yo era El ange blanc. La versión más segura y poderosa de mí misma. Y El ange Blanc estaba por sobre todo lo mundano. Sobre todo el dolor y la tristeza. El ange blanc estaba sobre él._

_Debía agradecer a Angel Dust por haberme ayudado a encausarme. Él mismo había sido quien me nombró El Ange blanc por mi rostro “angelical” y (de una manera muy autoreferente) ensalsarme como su obra de arte._

_Tomando una última respiración, logré la fortaleza mental para entrar a escena. Cuando llegué al centro del escenario, donde había una vieja silla y un sombrero de hongo. Miré a la señorita Mimzy y a Alastor sentados, observándome con interés. Al verlo tan sereno hizo que mi ira contra él lograra sobreponerse a mi tristeza. Si él primaba su comodidad financiera por sobre lo que yo estaba pasando, iba a costarle caro. No importaba cuántos criminales había estado matando en los últimos días. Yo sabía que era para llamar mi atención de alguna manera. Pero, en lo concreto, él no hacía nada para remediar esa incómoda situación del compromiso. Sus decisiones nos habían hecho miserables, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar su mierda sin decir algunas cosas. Y teniendo la oportunidad, iba a tomarla._

_Me puse el sombrero y me senté en la silla, cruzando las piernas. Mi postura era segura. Con la mirada, di la señal a la banda y comenzaron a tocar una alegre melodía. Y me puse de pie._

_Alastor se veía especialmente atento a mis movimientos de cadera y a mis dedos tronando al compás. Jugué con el sombrero de hongo y me lo puse. Me conecté con mi centro y comencé a cantar._

_**I** **saw** **you** **out** **in** **the** **streets** **again** **takin** **' chances** _   
_**Wearing** **your** **shark** **smile** **and** **your** **cat** **eyed** **glasses** _   
_**Drinking** **and** **dancing** **,** **movin** **' in** **the** **dark** _   
_**But** **don't** **forget** **now** **darling** **that** **I'm** **also** **a** **cat** _

_Hice gestos con las manos, arañando el aire._

_**I've** **made** **my** **decisions** **since** **you** **made** **me** **feel** **blue** _   
_**Now** **an** **old** **gypsy** **lady's** **curse,** **honey** **,** **is** **on** **you** _

_Di unos pasos seguros y miré directamente a los ojos de Alastor por medio segundo, antes de comenzar a bailar._

_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gyspy** **curse** _   
_**Honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** **on** **you** _

_**A** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** **on** **you** _

_Me moví con sensualidad, pasando mis manos por detrás de mi cabello hasta dejarlo caer. Di unos pasos osados que repiqueteaban en el suelo de madera y movía mis caderas, haciendo elevar mi falda por sobre la rodilla. Usé la silla para apoyarme en el respaldo y moví mi cola al público. Me giré dramáticamente para seguir cantando y di unos pasos hacia adelante con las manos sobre mis muslos._

_**An** **old** **gypsy** **lady,** **she** **gave** **me** **the** **advice** _   
_**"** **There's** **no** **turning** **back",** **she** **said** **, "so** **you** **got** **to** **think** **twice** **"** _   
_**Don't** **know** **if** **it's** **right** **,** **but** **sure** **it** **ain't** **feel** **wrong** _   
_**And** **baby** **, I** **gotta** **say** **that** **it's** **just** **too** **strong** _

_Giré la silla de un movimiento y me senté de piernas abiertas en dirección al público._

_**"** **He'll** **be** **cursed** **and** **tormented** **,** **chased** **by** **demons** **and** **ghosts** **!"** _   
_**The** **only** **thing** **that** **I** **replied** **was** **"Oh, at** **any** **cost** **!"** _

_Me levanté de un salto, con la cola en alto y volví a bailar con sensualidad._

_**Honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Honey** **a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** **on** **you** _

_**A** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** **on** **you** _

_Mis pasos eran seguros y provocadores. Me saqué el sombrero y comencé a juguetear con él entre mis dedos. Me puse a bailar con todo lo que tenía. Toda mi ira se traducía en movimientos arrebatadoramente sensuales. Como no me había atrevido hacer como la simple Charlotte. Bajé provocadoramente, moviendo las caderas y flectando las rodillas. Con mis manos pasando por mis hombros, mis pechos, mi vientre y mis muslos. Me volví a poner de pie, haciendo lo mismo._

_Le estaba bailando a él. Explotando cuánto potencial tenía guardado. Sentía como si yo misma estuviera condenándole con la maldición gitana, con mi baile. La maldición de una vida infeliz con su futura esposa._

_Hice la mímica exagerada y juguetona de hablar con un hombre invisible, para la siguiente estrofa._

_**You** **are in** **big** **trouble** **now** **boy** **and listen to** **this** _   
_**The** **ritual** **was** **sealed** **with** **my** **last** **kiss** _   
_**Run** **if** **you** **want** **,** **you** **can't** **go** **really** **far** _   
_**Maybe** **struck** **by** **a** **lightening** **or** **get** **hit** **by** **a car** _

_**I've** **made** **my** **decisions** **since** **you** **made** **me** **feel** **blue** _   
_**Now** **an** **old** **gypsy** **lady's** **curse,** **honey** **,** **is** **on** **you** _

_Dejé todo lo que tenía en el escenario. Me moví con gracia y pasión. Con mis manos en las caderas, mientras las movía. Me paseé por todo el lugar cantando los coros finales._

_**Oh,** **Honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** **on** **you** _

_**A** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** **on** **you** _

_**A** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** **on** **you** _

_**A** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** _   
_**Oh,** **honey** **, a** **gypsy** **curse** **on** **you** _

_Terminé apuntando hacia adelante, de manera acusadora y brutal, con el sombrero de bombín a la mitad de mi cara. Respiraba agitada y el sudor de mi frente me recordaba el esfuerzo físico que había hecho. Miré a las chicas del elenco, quienes me aplaudían con reservas. Di una reverencia y me atreví a mirar a Alastor una última vez antes de girarme completamente. Lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que le había gustado lo que vio de mí._

_‘¿Estás bien?’ me dijo Vaggie, una vez llegué a los bastidores._

_‘Sí. Sólo saldré a caminar un rato. Tengo que despejarme un poco.’ Dije con una media sonrisa._

_‘¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda?’ Insistió._

_‘Tranquila, estaré bien. Llegaré antes de la cena.’ Aseguré._

_‘Lo dejaste loco, muñequita.’ Escuché detrás de mí._

_Era Angel, quien me sonreía con satisfacción. Lo miré en silencio y con el ceño fruncido. Bajé la mirada y resoplé._

_‘Si no cae por El Ange Blanc , no caerá por nadie. Te enseñé bien. Sacaste esa fiera que tienes atrapada.’ Concluyó ,guiñándome un ojo._

_‘ Angel , déjala en paz.’ Le reprendió Vaggie._

_‘Sólo estoy felicitando a mi joven pupila.’ Dijo él, con altivez._

_‘Además, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya te puedes ir a casa.'_

_Angel rodó los ojos con fastidio._

_‘¿Te puedes calmar? Sólo vine a entregarle el traje que tiene que arreglar para su acto. Es demasiado soso para mi gusto. Sigo insistiendo que deber mostrar más piel.’ Dijo Angel, molesto._

_Me entregó una bolsa con una tela blanca a la vista._

_‘Veré qué puedo hacer con esto.’ Dije, sin ánimo._

_‘Aún no me explico por qué no quieres usar el vestido rojo.’ Dijo él. ‘Se supone que el señor sonrisas te lo devolvió junto con tu ropa la otra noche.’_

_‘Sólo no quiero usarlo y ya.’ Dije, tajante._

_Ese vestido me traía demasiados recuerdos de la última noche que había vivido con él. Me puse mi abrigo y tomé mi cartera, junto con la bolsa._

_‘Un desperdicio, pero allá tú.’ Dijo Angel, elevando los hombros, con indiferencia._

_‘Nos vemos más tarde.’ Dije, con una media sonrisa._

_Y sin esperar una respuesta, me marché, rápidamente._

_Salí a la calle concurrida de un sábado. Pasé caminando entre personas que miraban vitrinas de ropa, unas que parloteaban alegremente sobre la película más reciente del cine y otras más que mendigaban monedas en un callejón. Seguí sin realmente mirar a dónde iba. El aire fresco debería haberme ayudado a distraer mis alborotados pensamientos, pero aquel almuerzo entre Alastor y Mimzy era lo único que repasaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza._

_¿Por qué simplemente no podía obligarme a sentirme feliz por él? Era la opción más madura de mi parte. Quedarme con los buenos recuerdos y dejarlo seguir con su vida. Seguir adelante y preocuparme de mis propios asuntos. Él había decidido proponerle algo formal a ella y no a mí. Sus motivos tendría. Algo en ella vio que en mi no. Siempre quise verlo feliz. Entonces debería estar bien._

_Aminoré mi marcha y masajeé mis ojos con frustración. Las lágrimas me picaban, pero las soporté._

_No podía seguir engañándome. No me sentía satisfecha viéndolos juntos porque él no se veía feliz. No me sentía tranquila viéndolos juntos. Charlando juntos. Compartiendo juntos. Mordiéndome la lengua cada vez que veía algo que no me gustara. Cada comentario egoísta de parte de Mimzy y cada asentimiento incómodo de Alastor._

_El sonido de una campanita y una voz conocida, me sobresaltó de mis divagaciones._

_‘Gracias, vuelvan pronto. No olvide recomendar la Boutique de Rosie a sus amistades.’_

_Era Rosie. Se despedía de una pomposa mujer cargada de bolsas de la tienda de ropa. La vi a punto de volver a dentro de su local._

_‘Señorita Rosie.’ Dije, sin pensar._

_Ella se giró y me sonrió, con sinceridad, al reconocerme._

_‘¡Charlotte, querida! ¡Qué gusto verte por aquí!’ dijo, acercándose a mí._

_‘Un gusto verla también. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.’ Dije._

_‘Oh, sí. No he sabido nada de ti desde que Alastor llegó de pronto con esa desesperante mujer a mi local.’ Dijo, con fastidio._

_Bajé la mirada, con pesar._

_‘Supongo que las cosas han cambiado bastante en el último tiempo.’ Dijo._

_Resoplé y la miré._

_‘Ellos... vinieron a ver sus trajes de novio con usted, ¿verdad? ’ Dije, aparentando indiferencia._

_‘Al menos ella sí. Alastor no me ha dicho nada con respecto a su traje.’ Repuso, con un aire de fastidio._

_‘Oh.’_

_No se me ocurrió nada más interesante que decir. Rosie me miró unos momentos y soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Puso una mano en mi hombro y me dedicó una amable sonrisa._

_‘¿Querida, quieres beber algo conmigo?’ Dijo. 'Ya es hora de mi café de media tarde y creo que es necesario que nos pongamos al día.’_

_La miré con sorpresa._

_‘Oh, pero no quiero ser una molestia. ’ dije._

_‘No te preocupes por eso. Esta es una hora de baja afluencia. Además, tengo unos panecillos de vainilla riquísimos que me trajo una clienta. No querrás que me los coma sola, ¿verdad?’_

_'Ahm ...’ intenté decir._

_Pero ella me tomó de los hombros y me dirigió a su local, alegremente._

_‘Una buena compañía y una interesante charla se agradecen para compartir una sobremesa.’ Dijo, con soltura._

_Resoplé con resignación, pero acepté su invitación. Pasamos a su tienda y ella volteó el cartel de la puerta, de ‘abierto’ a ‘cerrado’._

_‘Ponte cómoda, linda, yo traeré las cosas.’ Dijo._

_Me quité el abrigo y puse mi cartera y la bolsa de papel, junto al perchero. Me ubiqué en uno de los sofás destinados a los acompañantes de los compradores y suspiré. Hacía semanas que no había visitado al local de Rosie. Me sentí de verdad ingrata al no haber ido a verla en todos esos días, aun teniendo tiempo._

_Rosie volvió rápidamente con una bandeja de panecillos calientes y dos tazas. Ubicó la bandeja en la mesita en el centro y sonrió._

_‘Aún prefieres el café, ¿verdad?’ dijo, mientras me mostraba una lata de café instantáneo._

_Asentí con la cabeza y puse unas cucharadas en mi taza. Permaneció en silencio mientras me observaba agregar mis cubos de azúcar._

_‘La tetera está puesta. Puse bastante agua como para varias rondas.’ Dijo, mirándome de reojo._

_No dije nada. Mis manos estaban cerradas en mi falda. Ella se sentó en el otro sofá y suspiró, con resignación._

_‘Ay, querida, realmente ansiaba hablar contigo.’ Dijo, descansando su cabeza en su mano._

_Puso, perezosamente unos cubitos de azúcar en su taza._

_‘Al menos contigo puedo tener un diálogo decente. Ese idiota de Alastor nunca me da respuestas claras.’ Agregó._

_‘Nunca las da.’ Dije, neutral._

_Ella me observó unos momentos, pensativa._

_‘Supongo que ya no trabajas para él.’ dijo._

_‘Renuncié.’_

_‘Era lo más sensato. Imagino que tampoco vivirás con él.’_

_Asentí._

_‘Estoy en casa de una amiga por el momento.’_

_‘¿Y dónde trabajas ahora?’_

_‘Cantando en el Mimzy’s Palace. Haciendo reemplazo durante la temporada de Mardi gras, la verdad.’_

_‘¿Trabajas para esa mujer tan ruidosa?’ dijo, sorprendida._

_Asentí, con pesar._

_‘Como clienta ya era bastante pesada. No quiero pensar en cómo sería como tu jefa.’ Agregó, abriendo mucho los ojos._

_Rosie puso unas cucharadas de café en su taza._

_‘Supongo que tendrás ya un nombre artístico, como toda chica de espectáculos, ¿verdad?’_

_‘Mi amigo Angel Dust me nombró_ Ange blanc. _' dije, avergonzada._

_‘Bastante apropiado para ti, angelito.’_

_Sonrió y luego dio un suspiro de pesar._

_‘Creo que la casa de Alastor ya no será la misma cuando se case con esa mujer tan caprichosa.’ Dijo, con fastidio. ‘Mantenías todo en perfecto orden a todo horario. Y ella no parece ser la persona más organizada del mundo con respecto al aseo.’_

_‘Tiene una mucama muy buena en su local. Quizás le pida que vaya a hacer aseo a su casa también.’ dije, con desinterés._

_Hizo una mueca de fastidio._

_‘No quiero ni imaginar cómo sería aguantarla a diario como tu jefa en casa y, además, en el club donde cantas. Hiciste bien al huir de ahí.’_

_‘De por sí nunca le caí bien.’ Admití. ‘No le gustaba que el señor Alastor me tomara tanta atención...’_

_‘Oh, las rivalidades amorosas son tan hilarantes. En especial cuando una tiene la evidente ventaja sobre la otra.’ Dijo con desplante._

_Me mantuve en silencio. Miré con atención mis pies, evitando elevar los ojos. Quise cambiar el tema._

_‘Señorita Rosie, usted... ¿usted sabía que el señor Alastor era el taxidermista de mi padre? ’ Pregunté._

_‘¿Mh? ¡Oh, por supuesto que sí!’ Dijo, con tranquilidad._

_‘¿De verdad?’ Dije atónita._

_‘Estaba claro, mi niña. Apple Daddy siempre buscó a los mejores para hacerle mantenimiento a sus posesiones más preciadas. No por nada me confiaba su guardarropa y sus sombreros a mí.’_

_Se rio con confianza._

_‘Además, fui yo misma quien le recomendó a Alastor para que reparara un montón de figuras disecadas que se le cayeron de las paredes y terminaron muy dañadas. Aunque no supo explicarme cómo es que cayeron todas al mismo tiempo.’ Dijo, pensativamente._

_Parpadeé, por la sorpresa._

_‘Ya veo, usted fue quien lo recomendó a papá. Supongo que tiene sentido.’ Dije._

_'Alastor ha estado presente en mi vida desde que era un niño que limpiaba botas en la calle.’ Dijo, con nostalgia. ‘Aprendió a vestirse y a hablar observando a los hombres de negocios que trabajaban en el banco, cerca de aquí. Una vez le limpió las botas a Franklin y vi que tenía una ardilla disecada. Era muy bueno cosiendo y le ofrecí comprarle esa figura, a lo que él accedió con gusto. Comencé a verlo seguido. Me parecía curioso que siempre sonriera. Él trabajaba después de la escuela y llevaba sus tareas, mientras esperaba un cliente. Era muy ambicioso y le regalaba pan o una fruta siempre que lo encontraba. Pero casi siempre se lo guardaba y se lo llevaba a su mamá. Siempre ha sido un delgaducho por eso. También le encargaba mandados y se ganaba unos centavos.'_

_Ella se rio entre dientes._

_De alguna manera, me interesaba saber del pasado de Alastor. Los años que vinieron, luego que su madre asesinara a su padre debieron ser terribles financieramente. Que se pusiera a trabajar después de la escuela, era claro signo de eso._

_‘Supongo que usted le ayudó a perfeccionar su forma de coser.’ Dije._

_‘Siempre fue muy autodidacta. Me contó que su madre le enseñó a tratar las pieles, pero se interesó especialmente por mantener intactos los cuerpos de esos animalitos que cazaba. Le comencé a invitar a comer algo en las tardes los viernes y le enseñé a coser de otras maneras, para que la costura no se notara al hacer sus animales disecados. Aprendió rápido. Soñaba con vestirse de forma elegante y ser respetado por sus pares. Siempre ha sido muy inteligente, pero bastante torpe cuando se trata de las emociones. Pero nunca puse en duda que él amaba mucho a su mamá. Y cuando ella falleció, él vino a verme. Sólo me dio la noticia de su deceso y no dejó de sonreír, por mucho que le costara. Pero estuvo silencioso por días.’_

_Acarició el borde de su taza._

_‘Y con el pasar de los años seguimos siendo amigos. He pasado cada cosa con él.’_

_‘Ya veo.’ Dije._

_No dijimos nada más por unos instantes. Su intento de hacer la conversación más amena llegó a un punto donde dejó de dar rodeos._

_‘No han hablado mucho, ¿verdad?’_

_‘Él ha intentado acercarse a mí desde que me fui de su casa hace una semana, pero siempre lo rechazo.' Dije, monótonamente._

_‘Ya veo.'_

_Suspiró con pesar._

_‘Él no te dijo nada, tampoco.’ Dijo, de pronto._

_Mi silencio y mi ceño fruncido, hablaron por mí._

_‘Supongo que es como sospeché.’ Dedujo._

_Sabía de qué estábamos hablando. Era el único tema que podríamos haber abordado y de la cual ambas estábamos deseosas por tratar: el compromiso de Alastor._

_‘Sin dudas, esa fue una decisión apresurada de mi querido amigo. ¿No lo crees?’ dijo, enderezándose en su asiento._

_De saber que Rosie era del tipo chismosa, no habría aceptado su invitación a comer. Pero, francamente, necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo lo que estaba pasando. Y ni Vaggie, ni Angel podían darme una visión más acertada sin caer en los prejuicios. Ellos no conocían a Alastor como Rosie o como yo._

_Suspiré con resignación._

_‘Sólo llegó tarde una noche y me dijo que se había comprometido.’ Dije, en voz baja. 'Sus decisiones siempre han sido unilaterales. Nadie más que él elige qué hacer, según su conveniencia.’_

_‘Suele ser bastante mezquino con sus deseos.’ Acotó._

_‘Eso es algo que no me solía molestar. Pero cuando de pronto llegó con la noticia...’ Dije._

_Suspiré con frustración y me masajeé las sienes. Rosie me miró con curiosidad._

_‘¿Ella no parece un buen partido para él?’ Preguntó._

_Crispé el rostro y me mordí el labio._

_‘Ella tiene dinero, es dueña de un club y es guapa. Él es un locutor de radio carismático y elegante ¿No crees que serían un matrimonio envidiable? ’ dijo, con malicia._

_‘Es sólo que...’ dije con frustración. 'Los miro e intento sentirme feliz por él, pero no puedo. No con ella. La señorita Mimzy se empeña demasiado en sus caprichos y ni siquiera mira las necesidades del señor Alastor. No respeta sus horarios, sus gustos o sus costumbres. Como si dejar de ser una solterona fuera su prioridad y se hubiese encaprichado de la figura que el señor Alastor proyecta. Pero no del verdadero. Del que toma años conocer.’_

_Sin darme cuenta, me había puesto de pie y me puse a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado._

_‘Los observé en el almuerzo de hoy. La verdad los he visto todos estos días charlando y riendo. Pero hoy, especialmente, algo no me cuadra en todo esto. Ella actuaba como una cursi mujer de novela romántica: esperando una instantánea y perfecta convivencia con él por el sólo hecho de ser su pareja. Algo idílico y absurdo, como un cuento de hadas con un ‘felices para siempre’ sin si quiera pensar que la vida continúa, después de lanzar el ramo de flores al aire y el carruaje hacia el atardecer. ¡Los problemas cotidianos van a surgir irremediablemente! Pero con el diálogo podrían llegar a buenos acuerdos. Pero ella parece imponer su punto de vista, por sobre lo que él desea. ¡Se supone que la complicidad entre ambos debería ser natural! En una pareja real, si bien hay diferencias, las similitudes deberían ser mayores. No se complementan. Pareciera que ella intenta someter al señor Alastor, negándole cosas que son naturales en él. ¡¿Por qué insistía tanto en tratar de darle pastel si a él no le gustan los dulces?! Una pareja estable debería proyectar la felicidad de amarse mutuamente al resto. ¡Debería quedar claro sin explicaciones! ¿Quién mierda tiene que explicarme que ellos dos se aman con locura si no se nota? ¡Ella ama más la idea de casarse que estar con él! Se supone que debería sentirse esa plenitud si piensan compartir sus vidas y que no queden dudas para el mundo ¿o me equivoco?’_

_Me detuve en mi parloteo a tomar aire. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Sentía que había destapado una olla de presión. Me pasé las manos por los ojos y reprimí mis lágrimas de frustración._

_‘Lo siento, yo...’ Intenté decir._

_‘Tranquila, déjalo salir. Es sano para el alma.’ Dijo ella, comprensivamente._

_Bajé la cabeza y me senté en el sofá nuevamente._

_‘Tal y como pensé, tampoco te hace sentido que de pronto quisiera casarse con ella.’ Dijo._

_‘Nadie lo entiende, menos yo.’ Dije, triste._

_Ella me miró unos instantes, antes de hablar._

_‘Ustedes... sí estaban juntos, ¿o me equivoco?’ Dijo._

_Tomé aire y traté de sonar calmada._

_‘Nada concreto.’ Dije._

_Ella me miraba en silencio, esperando que continuara. Resoplé y comencé a jugar con mis pulgares._

_‘Él nunca me habló de algún tipo de relación estable.’ Dije, con pesar._

_‘Disculpa la pregunta indiscreta, pero ustedes llegaron a dormir juntos, ¿verdad?’ Dijo, con seriedad._

_La miré escandalizada._

_‘¡¿Cómo supo que...?!’ Dije, poniendo mis manos en mis mejillas._

_Ella levantó una mano._

_‘Tranquila, Charlotte.’ Dijo con una risa contenida._

_Me tapé la cara con vergüenza y me incliné hacia adelante, deseando que la tierra me tragara._

_‘Dígame que él no le contó, por favor.’ Dije, con la voz amortiguada, por mis manos._

_‘Oh, él no me contaría algo así. Es un egoísta con su vida privada.’ Dijo, con fastidio._

_Destapé un poco mi rostro y elevé la vista, incómoda._

_‘Al ojo diestro, es evidente cuando un hombre y una mujer están satisfechos en la cama.’ explicó. ‘Es como si sus ojos y su cabello brillaran más. La energía que transmiten vibra de felicidad y el lenguaje corporal entre ambos decía mucho cuando jugueteaban juntos. Ustedes parecían un par de tórtolos en su luna de miel, si sabes a lo que me refiero.’_

_Volví a cubrir mi cara, horrorizada._

_¿Realmente era tan evidente cuando una pareja había tenido intimidad? ¿Realmente nosotros habíamos sido así de evidentes?_

_‘¿O me equivoco?’ dijo, insidiosa._

_Me erguí en mi asiento, inhalando profundamente. Sus aseveraciones me indicaban que ella lo sabía o, al menos, lo intuía. De nada serviría intentar negarlo._

_‘Sólo en el último tiempo...’ Dije, mirando mis manos._

_No fue necesario decir más. Mi intenso sonrojo y nerviosismo hablaban por sí mismo. Rosie se echó a reir._

_‘¡Ya se habían tardado, entonces!’ Exclamó, entre risas._

_El sonido de la tetera hirviendo, hizo que Rosie se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera a la cocina. Volvió de inmediato y comenzó a verter el agua en las tazas, con gracia._

_'Lo que realmente me sorprende que él se atreviera a dar ese gran paso contigo, con lo huraño que es.’_

_Me encogí en mi asiento, de vergüenza. Ella se sentó y tomó su taza. Comenzó a revolver el contenido, pensativamente._

_'Pero la verdad es que veía venir que ustedes dos llegarían pronto a otro tipo de relación. Muy por sobre la cordialidad entre jefe y empleada.’ Dijo, con simpleza._

_La miré, confundida._

_‘¡Por Dios! ¡He visto parejas casadas por años que no tienen ni la mitad de compatibilidad que ustedes dos!’ exclamó, casi exasperada. ‘Estoy segura que más de una persona les ha confundido con un matrimonio, ¿o me equivoco?’_

_Tomé mi taza y comencé a revolver el café con la cucharita._

_'Mh... La verdad es que no es la primera persona que llega a esa conclusión...’ Dije, contrariada._

_Rosie tomó uno de los panecillos de la canasta y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos._

_‘Querida niña, sus maneras de tratarse eran tan claras para una mujer madura como yo. Una pareja que se complementa bien es como una brisa de aire fresco en un mar de compromisos por interés.’ dijo, con orgullo._

_Apreté los labios._

_‘Pero ya da lo mismo, señorita Rosie.' repuse 'Él se va a casar con la señorita Mimzy.'_

_‘Ese idiota... ’ murmuró._

_La señorita Rosie siempre trataba a Alastor como si fuera su hermano menor. Un hermano menor que solía darle dolores de cabeza, por sus ocurrencias_

_'Me imagino que debe estar realmente confundido…’ Dijo, pensativamente._

_La miré de reojo._

_‘No me malinterpretes. Creo que la decisión que tomó es una soberana tontería. Y esa poca capacidad de autoanalizarse no es justificación para lo que hizo.'_

_Miré nuevamente mis manos._

_‘¿Ella fue quien la escogió como su modista? Dudo mucho que él la sugiriera como opción, sabiendo cómo usted podía ponerse con la noticia.' dije, con cautela._

_‘Mas bien, parecía que a él lo arrastraron hasta aquí.’ Dijo, con sorna. ‘Siempre son las novias las que están pendientes de sus vestidos, pero nunca había tenido una clienta tan difícil y a un novio tan poco cooperativo.’_

_‘Ya veo...’ dije._

_Rosie bebió de su café e hizo sonar la taza en el platillo._

_‘¿Y qué piensas hacer?’ dijo, con seriedad._

_‘¿Con qué?’_

_‘¡Pues con el compromiso!’ Dijo, horrorizada._

_‘Señorita Rosie, no puedo hacer nada con ese compromiso.’ Repuse, molesta. ‘Él decidió casarse. Él quiere estar con ella, no puedo pedirle que no se case.’_

_‘¿Y él ha intentado hablar contigo?’ Dijo._

_‘Varias veces se intentó acercar, pero no pienso hablar con él.’ Dije, cruzando mis brazos._

_‘Ya veo, creo que puedo entender mejor las cosas, querida.' Dijo, con tranquilidad._

_Puso una mano en su rostro, con dramatismo y suspiró, con resignación._

_‘¿Entonces todos esos asesinatos fueron en vano?’ Dijo._

_Casi me atraganto con el café. Puse torpemente la taza en la mesita, mientras no dejaba de toser._

_‘¿Está todo bien, linda?’ Dijo, con calma._

_Finalmente, pude aclarar mi garganta. Se me estremeció todo el cuerpo con violencia. La miré rápidamente con terror y me puse de pie. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La señorita Rosie sabía...?_

_Ella me observaba, triunfalmente._

_‘El justiciero está trabajando de más, tratando de llamar la atención de cierta joven. Y esa testaruda muchacha no quiere escuchar. Qué desperdicio, de energía de mi amigo.’ dijo, con una sonrisa cómplice._

_No sabía qué decir. Los colores se me habían ido del rostro. ¡No podía ser cierto! Me repasé rápidamente. No había forma de que yo le hubiese dado alguna pista con anterioridad en nuestras conversaciones. El conjuro del pacto que hice con Alastor me impedía revelar la identidad de El justiciero. ¿Entonces cómo podía ser?_

_‘¿Usted...? ¿Usted sabe...?’ dije apenas._

_Ella soltó una ligera risa y bebió un poco más de café._

_‘¿Que si sé que Alastor es El justiciero? Pues sí.’ Dijo, con simpleza._

_Mi mandíbula cayó, por la impresión. Me tuve que volver a sentar._

_‘¿Y cómo se enteró...? ¿Él le contó...?’ Dije, poniendo mis manos en mi boca._

_Ella resopló._

_‘No, él no me lo contaría. Saqué mis deducciones por mi cuenta.’_

_‘¿Cómo lo hizo?’ Dije, con admiración y miedo._

_‘No fue difícil. Sólo tuve que ver a una de sus víctimas en vivo para sospecharlo.’ Dijo._

_La miré confundida._

_‘¿Que lo supo con sólo ver a uno de cadáveres?’ Dije._

_‘Fue hace unos tres meses.’ Explicó con calma. ‘Iba a hacer unas compras y escuché un alboroto de un grupo gente. Habían encontrado a un muerto en un callejón. Pero no cualquier muerto. Era una víctima de El justiciero. Su boca cocida lo delataba. Y tuve la oportunidad de mirarlo de cerca, antes de que la policía llegara a sacarnos a todos del lugar.’_

_Ella llenó su taza nuevamente con agua caliente y se preparó otro café. Miré, como hipnotizada, sus delicados movimientos._

_‘Aún no me explico cómo lo hizo.’ Repuso. ‘Pero sé que maneja magia negra, así que es mejor no preguntar a veces.’_

_Hablaba tan tranquilamente del tema que era inquietante._

_'Conozco el trabajo de Alastor como taxidermista desde que era un jovencito. Sé cómo lucen sus puntadas a la perfección. Yo misma le enseñé a hacer un nudo especial que inventé, para asegurarse que, al momento de terminar de coser, la costura no se abra. Y ese mismo nudo fue el que vi en la boca de aquel hombre.’ _

_Hubo unos instantes de silencio entre nosotras. Únicamente el tintineo de su taza siendo revuelta se escuchaba en la habitación._

_‘Y, que pudiera comentártelo me da a entender que tú también lo sabías, ¿verdad?’ dijo, más animada._

_Yo seguía muy aturdida._

_‘¿U-usted también tuvo que hacer un juramento?’_

_Ella bebió de su café y suspiró._

_'Alastor me hizo hacer ese estúpido juramento de silencio cuando se enteró que yo lo sabía. Me dijo que nunca podría hablar de su identidad con nadie. Que el hechizo lo impediría. Pero supuse que, si otra persona ya sabía el mismo secreto, podría hablar del tema libremente, ¿cierto?’_

_Me dedicó una gran sonrisa dentada. La señorita Rosie era una mujer extremadamente inteligente, sin duda. Pero aterradora en partes iguales. Por un momento temí que pudiera sacar más conjeturas acertadas con sólo la observación._

_'Pero no hacía falta ese hechizo. Después del favor que me hizo, no hubiese sido capaz de delatarlo.’ Repuso._

_Algo hizo click en mi cabeza._

_‘Él me habló que le hizo un gran favor hace un tiempo... ’ dije, torpemente‘Y que por eso nos regaló el traje que le hizo y un vestido para mí.’_

_‘Oh, sí. Sospechar que Alastor era El justiciero me dio una magnífica idea. Y fue la respuesta a todos mis problemas.’ dijo, con aire soñador ‘Hice algunos pequeños ajustes a un plan que había estado pensando hacía tiempo...’_

_La miré, impaciente._

_‘Y maté a Franklin.’ Dijo sonriendo y mordió un panecillo._

_Eso fue demasiado impactante para mi aturdida cabeza. Cubrí mi boca con mis manos, sorprendida. ¿La elegante señorita Rosie había matado al malviviente de su marido por si misma?_

_‘¿Fue usted...? ¿De verdad?’ dije, apenas._

_‘Fue bastante simple.’ Dijo, tranquilamente. ‘Una dosis de opio en su whisky y pude apuñalarlo con tranquilidad, una vez se quedó dormido. Aunque me hubiese gustado escuchar sus gritos de dolor. ’_

_Suspiró._

_‘Aunque debo admitir que, de no haber tenido esa opción, me habría suicidado.’ Dijo, con tristeza ‘Las mujeres no tenemos forma de escapar de un matrimonio, por muy abusivo que sea. El pacto era: hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y debí cumplir esa promesa con golpes y lágrimas.’_

_Hizo una pausa antes de continuar._

_‘Pero si la muerte estaba tardando en llevárselo, le facilitaría las cosas.’_

_Me miró con simpatía._

_‘Medidas desesperadas, para situaciones desesperadas.'_

_La tranquilidad con la que hablaba de la muerte de su esposo y de cómo pensó en el suicidio, me recordó las palabras de Alastor semanas atrás, mientras discutíamos sobre el matrimonio._

_**“** **Rosie** **tiene cosas que le importan en la vida y Franklin definitivamente no era una de ellas.”** _

_En ese entonces, aún me era difícil entender cómo es que una pareja podía estar junta en un matrimonio sin amor. Cuán lejano me parecía ese razonamiento de apenas unas semanas atrás. Rosie me estaba confirmando que prefería acabar con su vida, antes de tener que seguir con él._

_Suspiré con pesar. Reponiéndome de la impresión inicial, pude hablar más calmadamente._

_‘Lo siento mucho. No me imagino lo que tuvo que pasar durante años para llegar tomar una decisión así.’ Dije, bajando la cabeza. ‘El señor Alastor me contó sobre cómo la trataba Franklin. ’_

_Sonrió de forma amarga._

_‘Franklin hizo que su vida valiera menos para mí que la de un perro sarnoso.’ Dijo, mirando su taza. ‘Al final puse en una balanza su vida y la mía. Y la mía era más valiosa, por paliza.’_

_Me incliné hacia ella._

_‘Por supuesto que sí. Su pérdida habría significado un gran dolor para todos quienes la apreciamos.’ Dije con seguridad._

_Ella me dedicó una sonrisa, con ternura._

_‘Muchas gracias, hermosa.’ Dijo._

_Fruncí mi entrecejo._

_‘Pero, la verdad yo creí que el señor Alastor lo había matado por hacerle un favor a usted.’ Repuse, contrariada._

_‘No dudo en que tuviera ganas de hacerlo.’ Dijo, restándole importancia ‘Pero le había confiado desde antes que uno de mis sueños era acabar con la vida de Franklin con mis propias manos. Sólo necesitaba valor y un buen plan.’_

_Descansó su rostro en su mano y examinó su taza, antes de hablar._

_‘Luego de dormirle y apuñalarle, tenía el gran problema de la evidencia. Todo había quedado regado con sangre. Así que me cambié ropa y fui a verlo a la estación de radio y esperarlo hasta que saliera del trabajo. Una vez nos encontramos, no necesité decirle nada más que: lo hice. Él entendió de inmediato y me ofreció su ayuda con el cadáver.’_

_Resopló, ante el recuerdo._

_‘Le pedí que hiciéramos pasar la muerte de Franklin como un asesinato de El justiciero. Le cosió la boca a Franklin. Le quitó el corazón y le pedí, adicionalmente, que le quitara el hígado. Quería degustar comérmelo.’_

_Me estremecí ante la idea._

_‘Nunca supe cómo logró limpiar toda la sangre, mientras yo escondía el hígado en la nevera. Luego lo ayudé a trasportar el saco que lo contenía, durante la noche y lo dejamos abandonado a su suerte. Al otro día la gente lo encontró y se conformaron con culpar a El justiciero. ¡Fue el crimen perfecto!’_

_La mitad de mi café ya estaba frío. Me quedé mirando a la señorita Rosie con la boca abierta unos momentos, antes de cerrarla._

_‘¿Le dijo entonces que sabía que él era el asesino de New Orleans?’ Dije, en voz baja._

_‘Procuré decirle eso con cautela, y le indiqué que no tenía intenciones de delatarle. Pero todas formas, me encargué que no tuviera su cuchillo a la mano cuando lo hice.’ Dijo, con una risa pícara_

_‘Sé que él pensó que usted era digna de confianza.’ Dije._

_‘Pero de todas formas me dijo que no podía arriesgarse: hacer ese extraño juramento de silencio o matarme. Me ofendió que pensara que yo podía delatarle luego de nuestra amistad de años. Pero ya ves lo desconfiado que puede ser.’_

_Hice un mohín._

_‘Sí, también dijo que no podía arriesgarse conmigo.’ Dije, sonriendo._

_‘Así es nuestro querido Alastor.’ dijo, cansinamente. ‘Si nos prefiere vivas con un juramento en vez de matarnos, es su forma de decirnos que nos aprecia.’_

_Ladeé la cabeza, confundida._

_'¿Por qué me está contando todo esto?' Dije 'Perfectamente puedo tomar esto como una confesión y delatarla a la policía.'_

_'¿De verdad lo harías?' dijo, alzando una ceja._

_Resoplé con fastidio y le sonreí._

_'Claro que no, señorita Rosie.' dije ' Pero me refiero a que ¿por qué me cuenta algo tan íntimo?'_

_'Oh, eres de plena confianza, cariño'. Dijo, poniendo su taza en la mesita. 'Si eres capaz de seguir amando a un hombre tan paranoico como él y aun sabiendo la cantidad de asesinatos que realiza, es porque eres digna de confianza. No por nada sigues viva.'_

_'Uhm... ¿Usted suele comer gente? ' dije, con cautela ._

_'Cuando pasas por varios períodos de hambre en tu niñez, tomas gusto a lo que tengas a mano. Básicamente, el canibalismo era normal en mis tiempos. Era: comer o morir.'_

_'¿Y el señor Alastor...?' Intento decir._

_'No, no no le gusta la carne humana. Le invité a comer del hígado de Franklin a Alastor, pero me dijo que solo se limitaba a la carne de ciervo. Mata sin piedad a criminales, pero no es capaz de comerse toda esa carne fresca. Qué derrochador. Sabe a carne de cerdo, por cierto._

_'Ah...' Dije, fingiendo una sonrisa._

_Ella se rio._

_'¡Oh, no te preocupes! No voy a comerte' Dijo, de buena gana 'Eres la hija de Apple daddy y me caes demasiado bien como para intentar hacer algo contra ti. Además, estoy segura de que Alastor me mataría en el acto._

_Y se puso a reír otra vez, cubriendo, elegantemente, su boca con su mano._

_Sabía que era perturbador, pero siendo Rosie, no podía sentir miedo de ella. Me había enamorado de un asesino y mi amiga era una caníbal. Yo misma era una chica revivida con magia negra. Algo realmente mal requieren estar en mí, para que los asesinatos de quienes lo justifican no me afectan. Pero, francamente, ya me había acostumbrado a estar rodeada de personas que tenían algún vínculo con la muerte o el ocultismo._

_Solté una ligera risa._

_'¿Te sientes un poco mejor?' Dijo._

_'La verdad no siento haber resuelto nada, pero me hizo bien hablar con usted.' Admití._

_Fruncí el entrecejo y la miré._

_'Si sabe por qué él mata a tantas personas constantemente... ¿verdad?' Dije, con cautela._

_'Oh, no me dio detalles. Pero yo dije algo relacionado a que, si asesinaba criminales, no morirías. ¿Es así? ' Dijo._

_Asentí._

_'Realmente parece disfrutar mucho de esa actividad.' Dijo, de buena gana._

_Me miró con curiosidad._

_'Si quería hacerse notar, lo está logrando. Todo el mundo habla de El justiciero últimamente.' Dijo. 'Y creo que acerté al pensar que ese berrinche es porque no le has dirigido la palabra en muchos días y quiere tu atención'._

_Volví a asentir, mordiendo mi labio inferior._

_'Es tan poco sutil cuando quiere algo. Sería todo tan fácil si podría ser sincero por una vez.' dijo, rodando los ojos._

_'Pero no quiero hablarle.' Dije tajante. 'No después de saber que desea mi atención, sin romper un compromiso. No voy a aceptar ser su amante, si es lo que pretende.' dije, con convicción._

_'¿En serio crees que te pide ser su amante?' dijo ella, incrédula._

_'¿Qué otra cosa estaría pidiendo? Ni siquiera ha deshecho su compromiso como para que crea que quiere algo serio conmigo.' Repuse, molesta._

_Suspiró con resignación._

_'Oh, la verdad creo que ni él mismo sabe lo que quiere.' Dijo._

_La invité a proseguir, con mi mirada._

_'Alastor te adora, sin duda. Pero (y sólo estoy suponiendo) él está tan confundido por todo lo que siente, que no sabe cómo decirte a la cara que quiere volver a lo que ustedes tenían antes. Ya está metido en todo esto, y no creo que quiera aceptar que se equivocó por las buenas. Puede ser muy testarudo intentado demostrar que tiene la razón... Aunque, evidentemente, cometió uno de los peores errores de su vida.’_

_Exhalé pesadamente._

_‘¿Y qué me sugiere que haga? ¿Perdonarle?’ dije, a la defensiva._

_‘Oh, eso depende de ti, corazón.’ dijo, de buena gana. ‘Ya sentirás tú si merece el amor y la compañía que tanto anhela de ti, después de las tonterías que hizo.’_

_Pasé mis dedos por mis ojos, cansinamente._

_'De momento tengo que pensar en mi actuación. Tengo que arreglar el traje que me dieron.’ dije, apuntando a la bolsa marrón en la entrada._

_Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella. De la bolsa sacó el amplio traje blanco con plumas que Angel me había pedido arreglar._

_‘¿Esto es un traje del día de brujas?’ Dijo, con una mueca._

_‘No. Es mi traje para el show de mañana.’ Dije, avergonzada._

_‘¡¿Con esta cosa de tan mal gusto...?!’ Exclamó._

_Tomó la tela entre sus dedos y la miró con asco. Inhaló profundamente, armándose de paciencia. Entonces, su mirada se iluminó, como si hubiera tenido una visión._

_‘Podría ser…’ Susurró._

_Se giró para cerrar las cortinas y se volteó a mirarme con altivez._

_‘Te volveré a preguntar: ¿harás algo con respecto al compromiso? ' Dijo, con voz dura._

_Resoplé y me sinceré con ella._

_'Yo quiero estar con él. Pero sigo demasiado enojada todavía.'_

_La miré con determinación._

_‘Si voy a darle la oportunidad de estar juntos, primero quiero dejarle claro que no puede hacer algo tan estúpido como querer alejarme de él por miedo, otra vez. Y eso no será hasta que sea completamente sincero conmigo.’ Dije, seriamente._

_Rosie, sonrió con orgullo._

_‘Cariño, si quieres hacer tambalear aún más a ese hombre, necesitarás algo que te haga ver completamente despampanante. Tiene que dolerle aún más el hecho de haberte cambiado, al verte brillar como un ángel en el escenario.’ Dijo, cerrando un puño y estrechando los ojos, con malicia._

_'Ahm... ¿Qué sugiere?’ Dije, incómoda._

_‘Tú sólo deja que Rosie se encargue de todo.’ Dijo, mirando sus uñas. ‘Pero ahora necesito tomar medidas.’_

_Sin pedirme permiso, sacó una cinta métrica de su bolsillo y me midió completa. Nunca fue clara en sus divagaciones, mientras anotaba en su libreta._

_‘Plumas, sí, y unas mallas por aquí...’ Decía._

_Después de largos minutos de pie, Rosie se dio por satisfecha y me sonrió._

_‘¡Oh, qué inspirador ha sido esto!’ Exclamó. ‘Pasa por tu traje mañana a medio día.’_

_‘¿Qué? Pero no tiene que...’ Dije, confundida._

_‘¡Oh, por favor, Charlotte!’ Dijo, con emoción.'¡Déjame ayudarte con esto! ¡Muero por saber que Alastor se vuelve loco por acercarse a ti y tú le rechazas!’_

_Dio una risa de emoción, mientras se agarraba el estómago con los brazos. La miré impresionada. Al parecer ella también adoraba la idea de que Alastor sufriera por sus acciones. No pude evitar reírme también._

_Ella me dio un beso maternal en la frente y me tomó de los hombros._

_‘Ese idiota pagará por cómo te ha hecho sentir y cómo ha fastidiado mí conclusión de cómo debería acabar todo. Y no merece ser perdonado hasta que demuestre con sinceridad lo que espera de ti. Vales mucho, mi hermosa niña, y él tendrá que entender que no puede hacer lo que quiera todo el tiempo, sin que pague las consecuencias.’_

_Le sonreí con sinceridad._

_‘Gracias, señorita Rosie.' Dije._

_‘Sólo **Rosie** , cariño.’ dijo, moviendo una mano. _

_Me despedí de ella y me fui a casa de Vaggie más tranquila. Vaggie me estaba esperando con la cena lista y no le conté a detalle lo que había hablado con Rosie. Prefería dejar algunas cosas para mí. Especialmente, para ella. Cada vez que mencionaba a Alastor parecía ponerle los pelos de punta._

_Esa noche pude dormir sin pesadillas ni voces._

_Al otro día volví al local de Rosie. Me sorprendió ver que el cartel de cerrado estaba en la puerta. Golpeé, rítmicamente._

_‘¿Rosie? ¿Está aquí?’ Dije._

_Unos momentos después, me abrieron la puerta. Rosie estaba ahí, con el mismo vestido del día anterior y con el rostro pálido y ojeroso._

_‘¡Charlotte, querida! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo!’ Exclamó de gusto._

_‘¿Se encuentra bien?’ Dije, preocupada._

_‘¿Bien? ¡Oh, siempre me encuentro bien!’ Decía una octava más alto de lo normal, mientras me empujaba dentro de su tienda. 'Debo agradecer a Alastor por recomendarme el café. ¡Qué maravillosa bebida que espanta el sueño!'_

_Sus ojeras y su cabello ligeramente despeinado eran claro indicio que no había dormido en mucho tiempo._

_‘¿Trabajó toda la noche?’ dije, horrorizada._

_‘¡No paré desde que te fuiste! ¡No me sentía tan inspirada en mucho tiempo! ¡Pero estoy orgullosa del resultado!’_

_Me ubicó en el centro de su tienda, frente a un maniquí de mujer cubierto con una manta. Ella tomó la tela y desveló su obra con orgullo._

_‘¡TA DA!’ exclamó._

_Mi mandíbula cayó al instante. Era el traje del día anterior, o, mejor dicho, una versión infinitamente mejorada. Lo había ajustado al cuerpo. Tenía plumas en el borde del pecho y la linea de la ingle. Largos guantes que terminaban en plumas. Y un despampanante velo blanco que caía desde las caderas. Todo completamente brillante y deslumbrante. Unos hermosos zapatos de taco alto, de color blanco y con purpurina estaban a los pies del maniquí. Pero, sobre todo, tenía un sombrero blanco, con un tocado de astas se ciervo en él._

_‘¿Qué opinas?’ dijo con entusiasmo._

_‘¡Es...! ¡Es magnífico! ’ dije, no pudiendo contener la emoción‘¡Parece el traje de una actriz profesional de Broadway ! ¡De verdad es usted fantástica, Rosie!’_

_‘Oh, lo sé.’ dijo, con orgullo._

_Rodeé el maniquí con aire reverencial. Lo miré con detalle. Era maravilloso. Pero entonces noté la espalda._

_‘Mi espalda se verá...’ dije, menguando mi sonrisa ‘He estado evitando que la gente vea mis cicatrices.’_

_‘Un ángel que ha caído debe tener sus marcas.’ Dijo, con simpleza._

_Me di una media sonrisa._

_‘Supongo que pueden ser usadas como publicidad.’ Dije, elevando mis hombros._

_Miré el tocado de astas en el sombrero._

_‘Bastante poco sutil, pero creo que queda bien. Al menos él lo entenderá.’ Dijo, con aire pensativo._

_‘Es muy parecido al de papá.’ Dije, con una sonrisa triste._

_‘No puedes ser una Magne completa sin tu propio sombrero blanco. Apple Daddy habría querido que su hija tuviera el suyo propio.’_

_Di unos pasos hacia atrás y volví a contemplar el traje de pies a cabeza._

_‘Es realmente bellísimo.’ Dije, con seguridad._

_Tomé mi bolso y lo abrí._

_‘¿Cuánto le debo?’ dije._

_‘Oh, mi precio no es en dinero esta vez.’ dijo, moviendo una mano._

_‘Lo siento, no puedo darle un brazo para la cena.’ dije, alzando una ceja, divertida._

_Rosie se puso a reír. Me alegraba verla entusiasta, aunque su rostro delataba su cansancio._

_Una vez se recompuso, me miró a los ojos y endureció su semblante._

_‘No, cariño. Es mucho más simple de lo que crees. Quiero que me prometas algo.’ Dijo, más seriamente._

_‘Claro.’ dije._

_‘Prométeme que, una vez todo esto termine, y ustedes vuelvan a estar juntos, vendrás a contarme todo lo que pasó con detalle. Quiero saber el cómo se resuelve este lío.’_

_La miré con sorpresa._

_‘¿Está bien?’ dijo, ladeando la cabeza._

_‘Bien, lo prometo.’ dije, sonriendo._

_Me quedé pensando un momento._

_‘Pero... ¿Cómo está tan segura de que él me escogerá?’ Dije, insegura._

_‘Alastor no se esforzaría tanto para nada, querida. Estoy segura que, de alguna manera, te conmueve que se tome tantas molestias para que sepas de él.’ dijo, con altivez._

_Sonreí. Lo tomó como una afirmación._

_‘Sólo espero que tú estés segura de lo que quieres, Charlotte.’ Dijo, con solemnidad._

_‘Estoy segura.’ Dije, con firmeza._

_Ella sonrió, radiante._

_‘El justiciero está en boca de todos. Pero ahora, El Ange Blanc será noticia también.’ Dijo ella, con convicción. 'Le harás el peso luego de tu debut. Ya puedo ver cómo todos comenzarán a hablar de ti, querida niña.’_

_Me reí, nerviosa._

_‘Daré lo mejor de mí, lo prometo.’ Dije._

_‘No sabrás cuando Alastor vaya a verte, dado que se pasa las noches matando gente. Pero necesitará un descanso en algún momento. En especial, apenas se entere quién es el Ange blanc. Serás la estrella más brillante en ese lugar.' dijo, emocionada._

_Dio una larga inhalación y suspiró. Me guiñó un ojo con complicidad._

_'Una estrella que brillará hasta encandilarlo.’ añadió, sugestivamente._

_Me volví a reír. Me acerqué al maniquí, retiré el sombrero y me lo puse. Me miré al espejo y me gustó lo que vi._

_‘No se preocupe, Rosie. Él no sabrá qué lo golpeó.' Dije, con decisión._

_Le agradecí sinceramente y me despedí de ella, prometiendo volver pronto._

_Los días que vinieron fueron caóticos y emocionantes. Casi como una premonición, mi popularidad comenzó a crecer como la espuma una vez comencé a presentarme. Los admiradores comenzaron a llegar con regalos y propuestas directas, luego de mis presentaciones. Algunos eran bastante insistentes y eran retirados con violencia del local. Angel no cabía en sí de júbilo. Parecía sentirse completamente orgulloso de todo lo que había aprendido de él, lo estaba aplicando en mis actos. Además de felicitarme al atreverme a mostrar más piel._

_Ser el Ange blanc me daba seguridad y poder. Podía seducir con mi voz y mis movimientos a quien me escuchara. Lo sabía. No importaba si era hombre o mujer. Todos terminaban a mis pies. Las ovaciones y los vítores hablaban por si mismos al final de cada show. Con regocijo pude ver que Mimzy recibía más clientela y ganancias que de costumbre gracias a mí. Y que ella detestaba sentirse dependiente de mi para la abundancia financiera. Casi como una infantil venganza, Mimzy intentó hablar en voz alta de sus preparativos para la boda cuando yo estaba cerca. Pero no podía importarme menos. Sabía que tenía miedo de mí. Porque aun siendo ella la prometida de Alastor, sabía que él no tardaría en notar en lo que me había convertido. Y yo me sentía completamente satisfecha de haber crecido y demostrar, ya sin miedo, quien era yo._

_Ahora sentía que podía mostrarles a Alastor y al mundo entero, quién era Charlotte Magne, sobre el escenario. Había salido de mi capullo y emergí iluminada por los reflectores._

_Ya nadie podría subestimarme, nunca más._

“Charlotte, querida.” escuché junto a mí. 

Salí de mis divagaciones y miré a mi amado Alastor junto a mí. 

“¿Todo bien?” dijo, divertido. 

“Claro que sí.” dije sonriendo. 

“Llegamos.” 

Miré hacia adelante. El Mimzy’s Palace parecía absolutamente abarrotado de gente. Por la hora, ya había algunos ebrios en la entrada cantando desafinadamente y personas entraban y salían con cuentas y antifaces del Mardi gras. Era casi la hora de cierre. 

Cerré los ojos un momento. Había llegado el momento de mi último acto. 

Alastor me ofreció su brazo, galantemente. 

“¿Lista para tu gran final, querida mía?” dijo, guiñando un ojo. 

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente. Masajeé mis mejillas y luego cerré los puños con fuerza. 

"Sí, vamos." dije, con determinación. 

Tomé su brazo y entramos en el Mimzy's Palace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FIN EL CAPÍTULO 16!
> 
> De verdad lamento la tardanza. Desde la cuarentena estoy con mi bebe 24/7 y sólo puedo escribir en los pequeños momentos que me otorga la noche.
> 
> Además tomó bastante planeación para este arco.
> 
> ¡Por Odín! Nunca creí que tardaría 34 páginas en que llegaran al Mimzy's Palace XDDDD
> 
> En mi cabeza creí que abarcaría bastante más, pero necesitaba indagar bien la evolución de Charlotte. Ya le tocará a Alastor narrar lo que vea adentro del local uwu
> 
> LINK DE LA MÚSICA! 
> 
> Gypsy curse - the speakeasies' swing band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSZdV3X9OC8 
> 
> No olviden que está disponible la versión en INGLÉS! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711200/chapters/56934118
> 
> PORTADA OFICIAL https://twitter.com/yesiktz95/status/1251621104877056000?s=20  
> por Yesi Muñoz  
> https://twitter.com/yesiktz95
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19


	17. El cuarto poder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juego de poderes.

Me sentía bien. Realmente bien. A pesar del agotamiento físico que había acarreado las últimas semanas, luego de la matanza incesante de aquellos pútridos pecadores, me sentía en la cima del mundo. Con Charlotte agarrada de mi brazo mientras caminábamos en la fría madrugada por las calles de New Orleans, me erguía con la frente en alto cual rey paseando por sus dominios. Porque realmente lo eran. Eran mis dominios. Me había mimetizado con las sombras oscilantes de los callejones. Y cuánto goce obtenía con cada derramamiento de sangre. Dándome una generosa cantidad de cuerpos regados, que me enorgullecían.

Me encontraba agotado, y un ligero dolor me punzaba en el hombro derecho como hace semanas no sentía. Pero por fin había alcanzado la liberadora sensación de darle un respiro a mi cabeza. Y mi dulce Charlotte se encargó de suplir cualquier malestar o dolencia con las oleadas de placer que sólo ella podía darme, en horas previas.

Miré con atención su rostro lleno de determinación. Sus preciosas facciones tensas, claro indicio de que estaba centrada en un pensamiento que yo no quería interrumpir. Su sutil maquillaje y su agraciada forma de caminar eran un deleite para vista. Su semblante había cambiado desde que ella había comenzado en el mundo del espectáculo de lleno. Y por fin podía mirar su rostro de cerca con detenimiento y sin interrupciones, desde nuestra abrupta separación. Por fin podía mirar esos ojos negros sin que me rehuyera. Se veía segura, fuerte y dolorosamente bella.

Nuestras semanas distanciados habían mellado en nosotros, producto de mi apresurado compromiso. Ella se alzaba como la nueva estrella revelación de la ciudad y yo me había hundido en la oscuridad más patética. Sus anuncios en la radio y el periódico, rivalizaban con los míos. No había nadie que no hablara a viva voz de la magnífica Ange blanc y el despiadado héroe anónimo, El justiciero. Y sin que nadie lo sospechara, mis actos eran por y para ella. Nada de flores, chocolates o invitaciones. Mis baños de sangre tenían mi sello personal. Y dedicados a esa mujer inaccesible para los mortales, que yo había dejado ir y quería recuperar con desesperación.

Durante mis largas vigías no había podido ir a presenciar con mis propios ojos el majestuoso acto de Charlotte. Y, francamente, merecía todos los elogios que recibía tan generosamente. Apenas la noche anterior, tenía al Ange blanc mirándome altiva e inalcanzable, invitándome a una charla que yo había estado evitando como la plaga. Y tuve que aceptar. Si la sinceridad era lo que estaba pidiendo, tuve que esclarecerle que yo estaba enamorado, y desvelé mi alma ante tal magnífica criatura. De esa mujer que no había hecho más que desequilibrar mi vida tal como la conocía, desde el momento en que llegó a mi hogar como una chiquilla. Desnuda y ensangrentada. Desprotegida y frágil. Y que ahora caminaba a mi lado con orgullo, como mi igual.

Esa mujer era todo el galardón que podría pedir. Por primera vez en mi vida había cedido a mis propias normas, con tal de mantenerla conmigo. Podría haberla engañado, manipulado u obligado a estar conmigo. Pero no sería más que una mera sombra de lo que veía ahora. No quería verla reprimida nunca más. Quería verla brillar. Y nada se comparaba a que ella viniera de manera voluntaria, voraz y poderosa a envolverme con la fuerza de su presencia. 

Y así lo quería.

Así lo aceptaba.

Así decidí hacer un trato con ella.

Como quien vende su alma a un demonio a cambio de piedad para su alma maltrecha. A un demonio hermoso y de labios rojos.

“Charlotte, querida.” dije.

Ella salió de sus divagaciones y me miró con sorpresa. 

“¿Todo bien?” Dije, divertido.

“Claro que sí.” Dijo, sonriendo.

“Llegamos.”

El Mimzy’s palace se alzaba frente a nosotros, con su inconfundible letrero de neón y una afluencia poco usual de asistentes, que sólo se daba para estas épocas.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento y parecía estar mentalizándose. Finalmente me miró, decidida.

Le ofrecí mi brazo, una vez más.

“¿Lista para tu gran final, querida mía?” Dije, guiñando un ojo.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Masajeó sus mejillas y luego cerró los puños con fuerza.

"Sí, vamos." Dijo, con determinación.

Tomó mi brazo y entramos en el Mimzy's Palace.

Al pasar por el umbral de la entrada, nos sentimos inmediatamente invadidos por el jolgorio del lugar. La espesa nube de humo de los cigarrillos era, ridículamente, densa. El olor a tabaco y alcohol aturdieron nuestros sentidos de inmediato. Todo acompañado del ensordecedor volumen de la música que se presentaba en vivo dentro del local y, aún a pasos de la calle, retumbaba en los tímpanos.

Intentamos abrimos paso entre los asistentes, evitando a algún eventual borracho tirado en el suelo. Los clientes que estaban lo suficientemente lúcidos pudieron reconocer a Charlotte apenas la vieron. Murmuraban, excitados, e intentaron llegar a ella, apenas pusimos un pie dentro del local. Sentí a Charlotte tensarse junto a mí, y agarró mi brazo con fuerza.

“¡Oye! ¿No es esa El Ange Blanc?” escuché, por un lado.

“¡Es la grandiosa Ange Blanc!” alguien le respondía.

“¡Sí, es ella! ¡Voy a pedirle un autógrafo!” comentaba otro hombre, con emoción.

“Oh, no. Vámonos. Vámonos.” Dijo Charlotte, con apremio.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, me tiró del brazo, y me llevó hasta afuera del Mimzy’s Palace. Agachó la cabeza cuanto pudo y puso su mano libre a la altura de los ojos, intentando cubrir su rostro. Ella me llevaba por la acera, de vuelta por el mismo camino que habíamos recorrido, y alejándonos del local.

“¡Señorita, por favor!” escuchamos una voz masculina detrás de nosotros.

Charlotte siguió caminando a paso rápido y yo seguí su ritmo sin problema. Cuando volteé a ver, había, al menos, cinco sujetos pisando nuestros talones. Todos con antifaces y collares de cuentas en el cuello.

“Diablos. Diablos. Diablos.” Mascullaba Charlotte, con fastidio.

“¿Esto te pasa seguido?” Dije, divertido.

Ella me lanzó una mirada de hastío y yo me reí. La empujé a un callejón entre dos altos edificios y escuché a los hombres seguirnos hasta ahí. Sintiéndome seguro por la escasa luz del lugar, troné los dedos. Ella se detuvo de golpe y se giró alarmada.

“¿Qué hiciste?” Dijo, espantada.

“A veces olvidas ciertas cualidades útiles de tu servidor, querida mía.” Dije, con tranquilidad.

Me giré a observar a los hombres que nos seguían. Se habían detenido en su lugar, con la mirada perdida.

“¿Están…?” Dijo, con precaución.

“Nada más están en trance. Así como lo hice con los músicos del parque ayer. Podría haber utilizado mi sombra, pero seguirían conscientes y no tengo suficiente hilo para coser la boca de cinco personas.” Respondí.

Charlotte suspiró aliviada.

“Gracias.” Dijo, con una media sonrisa.

“Supongo que tienes un surtido grupo de seguidores, como era de esperarse.” Dije, con una mano en mi barbilla. “Pero no esperaba que fueran tus ‘seguidores’ tal cual.”

“Son un fastidio.” Dijo ella, resoplando. “No es la primera vez que me persiguen. Por eso trato de no irme sola después de los shows. Usualmente me voy con Vaggie hasta muy entrada la noche. Y en los últimos días ha habido periodistas también, esperando que yo salga e atacándome con preguntas.”

Ladeé mi cabeza.

“¿Quieres que los mate?” sugerí.

“¡No!” exclamó ella, alarmada. “Sólo vámonos. Ya los despertarás cuando ya estemos lejos. ¿Está bien?”

“Como prefieras. Aunque matarlos es más fácil para mí.” dije, elevando mis hombros.

Negó con la cabeza, con fastidio. Luego, miró a los alrededores, sopesando sus opciones.

“Tendremos que entrar por la parte de atrás del Mimzy’s Palace para evitar otra persecución así.” Dijo, pensativa.

Me desabotoné el abrigo y lo dejé caer sobre su cabeza.

“Bien puedes cubrirte para no levantar sospechas, mi querida.” Dije. “Así no habrá más desagradables clientes que retrasen el gran final de El Ange blanc.”

Ella se me quedó mirando unos segundos, meditando.

“No será suficiente.” Susurró.

Ella se dirigió al hombre en trance más próximo y le quitó el antifaz de cartón que usaba. Luego se volteó a otro sujeto y le quitó algunos de los collares de cuentas que llevaba.

“Quítate las gafas.” Me ordenó, girándose hacia mí.

“¿Disculpa?” dije, parpadeando.

“Será demasiado sospechoso que llegue contigo, Alastor.” Explicó. “Nadie espera verte hoy en el local, mucho menos conmigo. En especial hoy, considerando que deberías estar ahora mismo con la señorita Mimzy en el hotel.”

Iba a reclamar, pero no había un argumento en contra lo suficientemente válido.

“ _Touché_.” Dije, finalmente.

Con resignación, me retiré las gafas y me las guardé en el bolsillo de mi camisa. Ella me puso los collares y me acomodó el antifaz.

“Así estarás bien. Eres un maestro del disfraz.” Dijo, entre risas.

“Pareces estar disfrutando esto.” Dije, elevando una ceja.

“Tal vez.” Dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Charlotte se cubrió la cabeza con mi chaqueta y tomó mi brazo, apegándose a mí costado. Comenzamos la caminata a paso rápido, rodeando la manzana, con la intención de llegar a la puerta trasera del Mimzy’s Palace. Consulté la hora en mi reloj de bolsillo. Faltaban quince minutos para la una de la mañana. Miré a Charlotte y, aunque mantenía la cabeza gacha y cubierta, sabía que estaba preocupada. Su aliento gélido se notaba con cada respiración agitada.

El apretón de su mano en mi brazo comenzó a darme punzadas de dolor, al sentir sus uñas incrustarse sobre la tela del abrigo.

“¿Nerviosa, querida?” Le dije, con tranquilidad.

“Un poco.” Sdmitió.

“Todo saldrá maravillosamente.” Dije, desestimando su comentario.

Suspiró pesadamente.

“No es por el acto en sí mismo.” Dijo “Lo que temo es que la señorita Mimzy haya llegado antes que nosotros y le indicase a Vaggie que yo no puedo actuar esta noche.”

Me reí con ganas.

“Oh, mi dulce Charlotte.” Dije, recomponiéndome “¿De verdad piensas que no habría todo un pelotón de guerra esperando por nosotros en la entrada de este local haber sido así?”

“Supongo que tienes razón.” Admitió.

Finalmente, llegamos a la parte posterior del local de espectáculos. Charlotte golpeó rítmicamente la puerta de metal negro. Abrieron en un segundo intento. Un guardia corpulento miró a Charlotte con desconfianza, pero su semblante cambió a penas Charlotte se descubrió la cabeza con mi chaqueta. El guardia hizo un ademán, casi reverencial, para que ella pasara.

“Ange Blanc. Bienvenida.” Dijo.

“Gracias, Ben.” Dijo ella.

Pero cuando yo intenté entrar, él puso su cuerpo entre la puerta y yo.

“¿A dónde crees que vas, sabandija?” Dijo, en tono amenazante.

“Tranquilo, Ben. Él viene conmigo.” Dijo Charlotte, conciliadora.

El guardia me lanzó una mirada de desconfianza antes de dejarme pasar. Entré al Mimzy’s Palace con seguridad. Todo era incluso más caótico que de costumbre. Sentía el olor a tabaco, el sonido amortiguado de la música que llegaba desde el salón y las voces de las bailarinas que se preparaban. También era notoria la voz alta de Vaggie, en alguna parte de todo ese desorden, intentando dar instrucciones a unas bailarinas de cancán. Nadie pareció reparar en mi presencia.

Charlotte me miró, apremiante.

“Ve con el resto del público, cariño. Es más seguro si te mueves en la oscuridad.” Dijo, devolviéndome la chaqueta.

Me reí entre dientes.

“Seré uno más entre tus entusiastas seguidores, Ange blanc.” Dije, con una reverencia.

“Oh, por favor, no olvides…” Dijo, con cautela.

Troné los dedos.

“Liberados. Aunque probablemente demasiado aturdidos para volver.” Dije.

Ella no pudo contener una ligera risa.

“Ven a buscarme después de mi show, ¿bien?” susurró, sonriendo.

Le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí, con sigilo, al pasillo que llevaba al salón principal. Las bailarinas de cancán pasaron justo detrás de mi y llegaron al escenario.

“¡Charlotte, aquí estás!” escuché la voz de Vaggie a mis espaldas, cuando me alejaba. “¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Estaba muy angustiada! ¡Casi es hora de tu show!”

“Lo siento, tenía cosas importantes que atender.” Escuché a Charlotte.

“¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que el cierre de temporada?!” Gritó, exasperada.

Me volví a reír entre dientes. Me volví a poner mi saco y me saqué unas motas de polvo de la chaqueta. Ciertamente, hubo muchas cosas importantes que teníamos que atender. Y aun así quedaron temas pendientes que le había prometido a Charlotte que debíamos conversar al día siguiente. Pero no había apuro. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

A medida que me acercaba al salón principal por el largo pasillo, el jolgorio de la música y las voces animadas aumentaba. Cuando me asomé al salón, vi a los entusiastas clientes del local apoyando con palmas a las chicas en el escenario. El aire espeso del humo de cigarrillo y alcohol barato me llegó a la cara. Y el piso estaba atiborrado de confeti y collares de cuentas tirados.

Me acerqué a la barra de Husk y me senté en un taburete vacío. Me quité el antifaz para poder ponerme mis anteojos. No quería perderme detalles del show de Charlotte, limitado por mi visión.

“¡Husk! ¿Qué tal va todo?” Exclamé.

Husk se sobresaltó y casi derramó el vino que le servía a la persona que estaba sentada en el taburete junto a mí.

“¿Tú?” Dijo Husk, elevando una de sus pobladas cejas. “¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con la señorita Mimzy en el hotel?”

“Oh, hubo cambio de planes de último momento, querido amigo.” Dije, con soltura.

“¿Cambio de planes?” Dijo, confundido.

“En efecto.” Dije, mirando mis uñas.

“Esa mujer no hizo más que hablar de esto durante la semana entera. ¿Qué cambio de planes pudo haber para que no estés con ella ahora, rarito?”

“¿Me podrías dar un whisky, mi estimado Husk?” Le interrumpí.

Me miró unos segundos antes de comenzar a verter el líquido en un vaso. Puso mi pedido frente a mí, haciendo sonar la madera y se recargó en su brazo. Pareció forzar su pequeño cerebro durante unos momentos antes de hablar.

“Déjame adivinar: ¿Le dijiste algo que a ella no le gustó?” Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Sólo elevé mis hombros, fingiendo ignorancia y bebí un sorbo de mi whisky.

Husk frunció aún más el ceño.

“No me digas que tiene algo que ver con aquella chica.” Dijo, con desconfianza.

“¿Es esto un interrogatorio, oficial?” Dije, con sorna. “No tiene pruebas en mi contra.”

Abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa.

“¿Estás de broma? ¿De verdad?” Dijo, arrugando la cara.

Ignoré sus ansias de iluminación y me puse a tararear mientras miraba mi vaso, ignorándolo.

Luego de unos momentos, y al ver que me negaba a cooperar, torció la boca.

“Entonces vendrá sola.” Concluyó.

“Elemental, mi querido Husk.” Dije, sonriéndole.

Husk se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró, pesadamente.

“¡Mierda! Tendré que esconder el vino caro otra vez.” Refunfuñó.

Me reí con ganas.

“¡Una idea bastante sabia, viniendo de ti!” Exclamé, de buena gana.

De pronto, un rayo de luz blanca me sorprendió y me obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder deshacerme de mi repentina ceguera.

“¡Alastor!” Escuché una voz animada.

Me giré y en la butaca junto a mí, se encontraba un hombre con una cámara fotográfica. Era bajo y rubio, paliducho y con unas enormes gafas de la montura más gruesa que haya visto alguna vez. Ambos cristales parecían fondo de botella y aumentaba el tamaño de sus ojos de forma bastante grotesca. Era Tom Trench, el director del periódico “The Herald”. Tenía una copa de vino en la mano, un sombrero negro con una tarjeta con la palabra “prensa” escrita y un ramo de rosas amarillas sobre la mesa.

“¡Hombre, tu voz es inconfundible, aunque no pueda verte bien!” Exclamó, motivado por el volumen de la música. “Tienes un buen perfil. Te mandaré esta fotografía después.”

Por su aliento y su tono, deduje que él había bebido una buena cantidad de vino. Miré a mis pies. Mi sombra se había retraído completamente, por temor al flash de la cámara.

“Tom, buenas noches.” Dije, con cortesía.

“¡Oh, felicidades por tus próximas nupcias!” Exclamó de manera pícara. “Todo el mundo está interesado en cómo el carismático y huraño Radio Demon se fue a comprometer de la noche a la mañana.”

“Ciertamente, la vida es bastante curiosa, Tom.” Dije, mirándole de soslayo.

“¡Y los rumores corren rápido en esta ciudad!” Dijo, con regocijo. “¡Qué envidia me das, hombre! No por la parte del matrimonio, claro. ¡Pero poder disfrutar cuanto quieras de estos espectáculos de manera gratuita! ¡De verdad, me encantaría ser tú!”

Suspiró en su ensueño.

“El otro día estuve con la tuerta, a la que le dicen ‘Cherry Bomb’. Esa chica sí que sabe usar sus atributos delanteros, si sabes a qué me refiero. Además, no cobra mucho. La recomiendo abiertamente, si te cansas de tu esposa en la cama, Alastor.” Acotó de manera libidinosa.

Se rio de su propio comentario.

“Pero no compartimos el mismo gusto, ciertamente.” Continuó, ensanchando su sonrisa. “A ti te gustan las rellenitas, ¿no? No tengo nada contra eso. Así tienes más de donde agarrar, ¿no?”

Bebí de mi vaso nuevamente, para evitar ver sus grotescos gestos lujuriosos al mirar a las bailarinas en el escenario. Ese sujeto era conocido por sus aventurillas con prostitutas. No era infrecuente verlo merodeando por locales nocturnos, buscando a una chica que pudiera acceder a sus particulares gustos por un par de dólares. Rescaté de una aburrida plática con Mimzy que el sujeto tenía una extraña fijación por lamer pies.

Lo miré con más detenimiento, dada la poca luz del lugar, pero podía ver algo extraño en su pálido rostro. Unas prominentes marcas rojizas en su piel. Bordeaban su boca y unas cuantas, bastante grandes, estaban en sus manos.

“Disculpa mi intromisión.” Dije. “Pero de vez en cuando te veo por este local y no había notado esas extrañas pústulas, estimado.”

“¿Esto?” Dijo, sin darle importancia. “Me comenzaron a aparecer solas hace como un mes, más o menos. No me pican, pero son bastante poco estéticas. Y ya comienzo a pensar que debería cubrirme el rostro hasta que se me pasen. Debe ser una alergia a algo. Quizás un día de estos deba ir a un médico.”

Las observó un poco, como intentando adivinar su procedencia.

“Necesitarías una máscara bastante grande para cubrir todo eso.” Dije, resoplando.

“Y sería muy incómodo. Ya de por sí no puedo usar un simple antifaz de cartón por mis gafas.”

Bebió de su copa de vino y se volvió hacia a mí con atención.

“Oye, Alastor, volviendo al tema anterior, me encantaría aprovechar la oportunidad de hacerte una entrevista rápida.” Dijo, dándose importancia.

Lo miré con desconfianza.

“¿Qué clase de entrevista?” Dije, entrecerrando los ojos.

“Como sabes, mi diario había estado pasando por una mala racha con todo lo de la crisis. Sólo estas últimas dos semanas hemos podido remontar las ventas, momentáneamente. Los diarios vendidos han mantenido un flujo constante debido a la seguidilla de asesinatos de ‘El justiciero’. Dios bendiga a ese hombre.” Dijo, solemnemente, con una mano en su pecho.

Rodé los ojos.

“Y también el repentino ascenso de El Ange blanc fue un plus magnífico para generar interés en los lectores.” Dijo, con entusiasmo. “De hecho, vengo a cubrir la noticia personalmente. Así que traje mi equipo para sacar una buena fotografía de ella, como muchos otros. Pero conseguiré la mejor.”

Me volvió a sacar otra fotografía repentina y el flash me volvió a encandilar nuevamente. Sentía a mi sombra temblar.

“No más fotografías.” Dije, cortante.

“Jajajaja, lo siento. Quiero estar preparado para cuando ella salga a escena.” Dijo, con emoción.

Miró hacia el escenario con impaciencia y luego miró su reloj de pulsera.

“Ya se está tardando. Son más de la una.” Se quejó.

“No sabía que ella tenía un grupo tan abnegado de seguidores.” Mentí.

Me miró, casi indignado.

“¿Dónde has estado?” Dijo “Esa mujer es una diosa en mallas. ¡Oh! ¿Acaso eres de los que sólo miran a su mujer? Lo respeto, aunque no lo comparto. Pero, hombre, deberías ver cómo el Ange Blanc baila. Mi entrepierna se activa cada vez que la veo en el escenario. Es todo un bombón de calidad, que quiero comer.”

Se mordió los labios, con deleite. Tuve una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago y tuve que refrenar mi impulso de golpearlo en la cara. Si de por sí la cantidad de regalos que Charlotte recibía de sujetos así era desmesurada, tendría que poner mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante para que no llegaran a ella con sus asquerosas manos.

“Por como lo anhelas, veo que te ha rechazado con anterioridad. ¿O me equivoco?” Dije, con malicia.

Gruñó, mientras se hundía en su asiento.

“Y no sólo a mí. No da entrevistas. Ni siquiera se sabe su nombre real. Sólo se va después de cada show a su casa. Parece una niñita de buenas costumbres. Y creo que ningún hombre ha sido capaz de que ella acepte su invitación a salir.” Admitió, molesto.

Me sentí orgulloso por la integridad que tenía Charlotte al no caer en las prácticas más bajas por la atención de cualquier sujeto con dinero. Indudablemente, otra persona se habría tentado a dejarse querer por las atenciones materiales. Pero ella seguía siendo la mujer enfocada en sus metas, sin aceptar mierdas de intrusos que quisieran interrumpirla.

“Ciertamente, ella parece estar a otro nivel.” Dije, meneando el contenido mi vaso. “Y, por lo tanto, no puedes esperar que se relacione con hombres que están debajo de su alto estándar, ¿no lo crees?”

Tom carraspeó y tuve que reprimir mis ganas de reírme en su cara.

“Oh, no dudes en que seguiré intentándolo, mi buen Alastor.” Dijo, reponiéndose. “Planeo invitarla a cenar. Un poco de alcohol y risas, y estaré jugando con sus nalguitas antes de que te des cuenta.”

Entrecerré los ojos al verlo relamerse. Era un sujeto realmente desagradable. Puse nota mental en agregarlo a mi lista de futuras víctimas.

Tom me miró nuevamente y sacó lápiz y papel de su chaqueta.

“Pero, como te decía, El justiciero y El Ange blanc ya son noticia vieja para estar en portada. Necesitamos algo fresco y nuevo que impulse a las personas a seguir comprando mi diario.”

Y me apuntó con su lápiz.

“Y ahí es donde entrarías tú. Un matrimonio sería una noticia feliz para tener en el encabezado, y más si es de un personaje público tan querido como tú, Alastor. No hay persona en New Orleans que no escuche tu radio. Y ya se corrió la voz de tu matrimonio, pero no hay ningún medio que lo confirme oficialmente. Y sería fantástico tener la exclusiva.” Dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

Los periodistas de su tipo no parecían ser otra cosa más que cazadores de cualquier noticia que pudiese generarle regalías. Ya había pasado antes con Katie y sus ansias de obtener la información que no estaba permitida al público sobre los asesinatos de “El justiciero”, y ahora tenía a Tom pidiendo detalles de una boda que aumentara el interés por obtener su periódico.

“No me interesa ventilar mi vida privada, Tom.” Dije, en tono cortante.

Dio una risita de suficiencia.

“Oh, vamos, Alastor.” Dijo. “Tu imagen pública se verá realmente beneficiada. Te aseguro que habrá más oyentes en tu sección y las canciones románticas se pedirán a montones. Un hombre de familia tiene mayor credibilidad. El nombre del Mimzy’s Palace se escucharía en toda la ciudad durante semanas. Y tu nombre también. Ganarías muchos más contactos. Y de paso, me ayudarías con mis ventas. Es un ganar-ganar.”

Me miró con una ceja alzada y ojos esperanzados. Puse mi vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

“Aprecio tu desinteresado gesto, Tom. Pero no. Me siento conforme con la atención que ya tengo. Y la cual es, únicamente, debido a mi impecable trabajo en la radio.” Dije, con intenciones de ponerme de pie.

“Bien. Lo tomaré como un ‘tal vez’.” Dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

En ese momento, las luces se atenuaron y el presentador se acercó al micrófono en el escenario.

“Damas y caballeros, ha sido una fantástica noche de Mardi gras, y como broche de oro, dejamos en el escenario a la revelación del último tiempo. ¡A la grande, única y nuestra: El Ange Blanc!” exclamó, con solemnidad.

Los vítores de la sala estallaron en aplausos. Tom se puso pie, dando saltos entusiastas.

“¡Sí! ¡Muéstranos todo lo tuyo, nena!” Gritaba y silbaba.

Se giró hacia mí y tomó su cámara.

“Nos vemos luego, Alastor.” Dijo, presuroso.

Y se fue corriendo a los pies del escenario a instalarse, junto con otros medios de prensa.

Miré al escenario y las grandes cortinas escarlata de abrieron para dejar ver a la solitaria figura de Charlotte sentada en el centro, con las piernas cruzadas, en una silla. Ella llevaba su largo vestido blanco y un sombrero de bombín, a juego, sobre la cabeza. En su rostro tenía un antifaz blanco, que abrazaba el contorno de sus pómulos. A la luz de los reflectores, la brillantina de su vestido hacía que su esbelta figura estuviera envuelta en un fulgor casi celestial.

Una conocida melodía comenzó a sonar y ella se puso de pie.

_**I saw you out in the streets again takin' chances**_   
_**Wearing your shark smile and your cat eyed glasses**_   
_**Drinking and dancing, movin' in the dark**_   
_**But don't forget now darling that I'm also a cat**_

Hizo unos gestos en el aire, arañando.

_**I've made my decisions since you made me feel blue**_   
_**Now an old gypsy lady's curse, honey, is on you**_

Tomó algo de su vestido, a la altura de su ombligo con ambas manos y dio un tirón. Mi mandíbula cayó al instante y los hombres del salón comenzaron a gritar eufóricos. Charlotte tenía razón; ese vestido era especial. La parte inferior se desmontó como una capa cuando ella abrió los brazos, dejando en su lugar, parte del vestido como un leotardo, con delgadas tiras con brillantina cayendo sobre sus muslos.

Ella comenzó a bailar.

_**Oh, honey, a gyspy curse**_   
_**Honey, a gypsy curse**_   
_**Oh, honey, a gypsy curse**_   
_**Honey, a gypsy curse on you**_

_**A gypsy curse**_   
_**Oh, honey, a gypsy curse**_   
_**Honey, a gypsy curse**_   
_**Oh, honey, a gypsy curse on you**_

Ella pasó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, con sensualidad. Movía sus caderas y jugueteaba con el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Se apoyó el en la silla y movió la cola al público. La multitud enloquecía. Escuché a un hombre, animado, en una mesa próxima. Parecía fuera de sí, gritando.

“¡Eso! ¡Mueve ese trasero!”

Yo no podía más que observarla, impávido, desde mi puesto. Recordaba aquella ocasión, donde vi por primera vez ese espectáculo en uno de los ensayos. Esa vez, sólo con un simple vestido de algodón, yo estaba _ad portas_ de enloquecer. No recordaba haberme sentido más impotente que mirar a Charlotte en ese ensayo sobre el escenario cantando y bailando provocativamente, mientras tenía a Mimzy junto a mí hablándome de un perro que quería adoptar.

Ver a Charlotte desbordando sus encantos de manera tan osada podría haber sido catalogado, categóricamente, como una tortura cruel y despiadada de su parte. Tenerla frente a mí, restregándome en la cara que no podía tocarla porque ella no me lo permitiría. Porque yo estaba comprometido con otra. Meneando los atributos de su cuerpo, que yo tanto ansiaba tocar de ella y moviéndose con desplante en un baile. Sentir mi piel quemándome de deseo por rasgar su vestido y tomarla con fuerza, y tener que refrenarlo, había sido agónico.

Ese día me había enterrado las uñas en las palmas de mis manos hasta hacerlas sangrar, para soportar mis ganas de ir tras ella. Pero Charlotte se había ido ya del local apenas terminó su show y no podía seguirle. Ya tenía planes con Mimzy esa misma tarde y no me daría oportunidad de escaparme.

¡Oh, cuánta frustración había sentido mi corazón! Me la había imaginado miles de escenarios junto a mí. Pero yo era víctima de mi propia y ardiente pasión por ella.

Aquel baile no hizo más que avivar mis ganas de querer tenerla de vuelta y mis asesinatos fueron más impetuosos desde ese día. La quería recuperarla a cualquier costo.

_**An old gypsy lady, she gave me the advice**_   
_**"There's no turning back", she said, "so you got to think twice"**_   
_**Don't know if it's right, but sure it ain't feel wrong**_   
_**And baby, I gotta say that it's just too strong**_

Charlotte giró la silla y se sentó con las piernas abiertas en dirección al público. Parecía que todo espectador se había olvidado de la compostura, porque hubo un grito general de emoción.

**_"He'll be cursed and tormented, chased .by demons and ghosts!"_**   
**_The only thing that I replied was "Oh, at any cost!"_**

Charlotte se levantó de un salto, con la cola en alto y volvió a bailar, moviendo sus caderas. Las tiras de brillantina se movían con sus atrevidos meneos. Se quitó el antifaz y lo arrojó al público. Los asistentes comenzaron a tironear y a golpearse entre ellos, como si se tratase de la misma Charlotte.

**_Honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Honey a gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse on you_**

**_A gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse on you_**

Mirar en lo que se había convertido Charlotte en mi ausencia había sido revelador, en más de una manera. Parecía que ella nada más se había estado conteniendo durante todo el tiempo en que habíamos vivido juntos. Y cual crisálida rasgó su capullo y salió a deslumbrar al mundo entero con sus colores. Un mundo que la veía con ojos hipnotizados y caía de rodillas ante su voz y su baile.

Ella había descubierto ese atributo de sí misma que no sabía que tenía: ella atraía las miradas a donde fuera. Ahora ella era consciente de eso. Y, por mucho que le incomodara, toda estrella necesitaba que no le quitaran los ojos de encima. Y yo tendría que acostumbrarme que sus encantos no eran sólo para mi deleite personal.

**_You are in big trouble now boy and listen to this_**   
**_The ritual was sealed with my last kiss_**   
**_Run if you want, you can't go really far_**   
**_Maybe struck by a lightening or get hit by a car_**

**_I've made my decisions since you made me feel blue_**   
**_Now an old gypsy lady's curse, honey, is on you_**

Todo estaba perfecto. Ella dejaría ese local de mala muerte y encontraría mejores rumbos. Con su talento descubierto y su popularidad creciente, ella podía aspirar a lo que deseara. Su talento se iría con ella, y sus clientes la seguirían.

Tendría que soportar que una cantidad descomunal de hombres la frecuentaran con insinuaciones, ciertamente. Pero ya tenía en mente mis métodos para mantener las cosas como estaban, aunque ella levantaba pasiones sin control en sus espectáculos. Me encargaría, personalmente, de que no la llevaran lejos de mí.

Después de todo, únicamente mis manos tenían el beneficio de tocarla y así ella me lo había hecho saber. Nadie más que yo tenía derecho de probar sus labios y oler el perfume de su cuello. Nadie más que yo podía hacerle gemir mi nombre cuando llegaba al clímax.

Nadie más que yo.

El Ange Blanc.

**_Oh, Honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey a gypsy curse_**   
**_Honey, a gypsy curse on you_**

**_A gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse on you_**

Charlotte Magne.

**_A gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse on you_**

**_A gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse_**   
  


Ella ya no estaba sola.

**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse on you_**!

Charlotte terminó su canción apuntando hacia adelante. Los comensales aplaudieron fuera de sí mismos. Gritaban por más. Yo también aplaudí. Los fotógrafos iluminaban la base de la tarima con una cantidad vertiginosa de flash, peleando para conseguir el mejor ángulo.

Charlotte hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó al micrófono.

“Muy buenas noches a todos.” Dijo, con confianza. “Espero que lo estén pasando muy bien en este cierre de temporada del Mardi gras.”

El público ovacionaba cada palabra que ella decía.

“Y la verdad esta era la canción de cierre, pero dada la ocasión tan especial, haré la excepción y cantaré una segunda canción. Yo misma la escribí hace tiempo, así que espero que les agrade.” Dijo, con una preciosa sonrisa.

La gente aplaudió, emocionada. Charlotte se giró y miró a la banda.

“Como ensayamos, chicos. ¡Adelante!” Ordenó.

La música comenzó a sonar. Era una suave y sensual melodía de jazz. Todos se quedaron callados de inmediato. Mirando expectantes a la hermosa mujer que estaba frente al micrófono, moviendo sus caderas ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Entonces, ella comenzó a cantar con calma y seguridad.

**_Look at the sky  
All the bright stars are kissing us goodnight  
And it's there in your eyes  
And it's there in your smile  
Tonight you're mine_ **

Hubo un aplauso animado y amainó cuando ella comenzó la siguiente estrofa.

**_Hold my hand  
Feel the love that i have to share  
Let me take away your tears  
Let me take away your fears  
Tonight you're mine_ **

Ella abrió los ojos y miró al público. Movía sus manos con elegancia.

**_This mystic night i will always remember  
Like the first – the first time ever  
I saw your face  
Oh, my demon_ **

**_Look into my eyes  
And you'll see all the happiness i need  
'Cause i have you by my side  
And with this beautiful sight  
Tonight you're mine_ **

Recargué mi mejilla en mi mano, sobre la barra y suspiré largamente. Me sentía agotado. Habían sido semanas de constante estrés que me estaban pasando la cuenta. Largas jornadas nocturnas de cacería y dormir poco, no era recomendable. Y sumado a la intensa intimidad que tuve con Charlotte horas antes, ya debería ser suficiente como para permitirme dormir dos días, como ella a veces lo hacía. Pero al escucharla cantar, sentí que todo el sufrimiento e incertidumbre había valido la pena.

La escuché, deleitándome en el sabor de sus palabras. Sabía que era una canción dedicada a mí. La había escrito para mí y estaba completamente seguro de eso. Su suave voz me mecía con cariño y parecía besar mis cansados músculos. 

Miré con atención a mi alrededor. Parecía que había dejado al público en trance. Nadie hacía movimientos bruscos. Hombres y mujeres, estaban completamente embobados con su voz, sin perder detalle de sus sutiles y delicados movimientos.

Entonces, escuché a Husk gruñir y desvié la mirada hacia él. Negaba con la cabeza.

“Sí fue por ella entonces, rarito.” Dijo, con fastidio.

Sonreí más ampliamente, pero no dije nada. Volví a mirar al escenario. Charlotte resplandecía y me consideré afortunado por tenerla presente en mi vida, nuevamente.

Ella siguió cantando, llena de emoción.

****

**_This mystic night i will always remember  
Like the first – the first time ever  
I saw your face  
Oh, my demon_ **

**_Look into my eyes  
And you'll see all the happiness i need  
'Cause i have you by my side  
And with this beautiful sight  
Tonight you're mine  
Tonight you're mine_ **

Desde el techo comenzó a caer confeti brillante. La música se detuvo y el lugar se llenó de aplausos, gritos y silbidos. Los fotógrafos no perdieron oportunidad inmortalizar su belleza. Charlotte hizo una reverencia, una vez más.

“¡Denle un aplauso especial para la banda!” Dijo Charlotte, haciendo un ademán con el brazo al grupo de hombres.

Los miembros de la banda se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia al caluroso aplauso, a pedido de El Ange Blanc.

“¡Buenas noches, New Orleans!” Exclamó Charlotte, elevando los brazos.

Ella salió del escenario, acompañada de la ovación de pie del público. Las luces se encendieron. La banda de músicos comenzó a tocar un bailable, inmediatamente. Muchas parejas se dirigieron a la pista animadamente. Observé a Tom con interés, que venía de vuelta a toda velocidad. Se puso el sombrero, se acomodó su corbata y tomó las flores que había traído.

“¡Oh, ella es absolutamente brillante!” Exclamó Tom, con júbilo.

“Una estrella en potencia, sin duda.” Dije, con naturalidad.

“Por cierto, Alastor. Ya que estás aquí, había un favor que quisiera pedirte.” Dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa tensa.

Lo observé de reojo. Él intentaba mantener su expresión serena, pero con mucha dificultad.

“Como sabes, los guardias de seguridad no dejan pasar a nadie al backstage que no sea parte del elenco o, derechamente, un trabajador del Mimzy’s Palace. Y sería de muchísima ayuda poder llegar a ella para que me proporcione una entrevista exclusiva para mi periódico.”

Carraspeó.

“Y, pues, dado que tú eres inversionista aquí y tienes acceso privilegiado y todo eso. Me preguntaba si tú pudieras acompañarme, para que me dejaran pasar.”

Me reí con fuerza.“

¿Quieres intentar acercarte a El Ange Blanc, mi estimado Tom?” Dije, elevando una ceja. “¡No me hagas reír!”

“¡Sólo necesito hablar con ella una vez!” Dijo, a la defensiva. “Le preguntaré si desea una entrevista y la invitaré a salir para eso.”

Miré mi vaso, haciéndolo girar entre mis dedos. Si antes pensaba que era patético, ahora se había superado con creces.

“¿No habías dicho que ella era completamente inalcanzable hasta para sujetos mucho mejor posicionados que tú?” Dije, con malicia.

“¡Oh! ¡Por favor, Alastor!” Exclamó, suplicante. “La espero fuera de este local con todos los periodistas, cuando ella se va a su casa después de sus actos, en la madrugada. Pero su molesta amiga siempre la acompaña y se pone violenta con los que se le quieran acercar. Pero, si voy con un inversionista a los vestidores, no habrá forma en que pueda escabullirse. No puedo perder esta oportunidad de invitarla a cenar. Te lo pido como un favor.”

Solté una risotada en su cara. Él me miró, indignado. Ese sujeto era un pobre diablo. Aunque, francamente, tenía curiosidad sobre algo en particular.

Me puse de pie y lo miré de reojo, sobre mi hombro.

“Bien, si tanto deseas hablar con ella… Vamos, entonces.” Dije, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los ojos de Tom se iluminaron tras sus gruesas gafas.

“¡Sí! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!” exclamó, tratando de tomar mi mano. Pero la retiré antes de que lo hiciera. No quería tocar sus repugnantes pústulas.

Puse un dólar en la barra y que quité los anteojos.

“Nos vemos luego, mi estimado amigo.” Dije, mirando a Husk. “Ahora tengo la misión de llevar al caballero a que hable con la encantadora Ange Blanc.”

Tom se me adelantó dando saltitos de alegría. Husk me miró con desconfianza. Saqué el antifaz que tenía en mi chaqueta y me lo acomodé en el rostro.

“¿Qué piensas hacer, pedazo de mierda?” Dijo, escéptico.

“Sólo me quiero divertir un poco antes de retirarme. Buenas noches, Husk.” Dije.

Me retiré del bar y llegué al pasillo que conectaba con los vestidores de las bailarinas. Tom ya estaba en la puerta al backstage, esperándome. Yo no detuve mi caminata y pasé derecho a detrás del escenario, con Tom pisándome los talones. Las bailarinas del lugar estaban todas agolpadas conversando animadamente, con botellas de alcohol en la mano y collares de cuentas en el cuello. Felices por el evidente éxito del cierre de la temporada de fiestas. Pude identificar a Niftty barriendo de un lado a otro, a toda velocidad y a Angel Dust con su enorme peluca rubia, mientras vociferaba en dónde estaba su labial favorito.

“¡Cherry! ¡¿Estás segura que no tomaste uno de mis labiales rojos?!” Exclamaba él, con fastidio.

“¡Que no, Angel!” Alguien le respondía.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a Tom con intenciones hostiles, al ver el sombrero y la cámara que llevaba.

“La prensa no está permitida detrás del escenario.” Dijo, autoritario.

Elevé mi mano para que se detuviera. El hombre me miró con una ceja alzada.

“Viene conmigo, estimado. Él señor aquí presente necesita hablar con El Ange blanc por negocios.” Dije.

El corpulento guardia pareció reconocerme de nuestro encuentro anterior. Y miró a Tom con desconfianza.

“Muy bien. Pero sólo cinco minutos” Dijo, finalmente. “Luego de eso, se largan de aquí.”

El hombre se giró y se ubicó junto a la puerta trasera del local.

“¡Eso! ¡Ve a cuidar la puerta!” exclamó Tom, en tono de burla.

Me dirigí a los espejos iluminados por ampolletas, donde las bailarinas dejaban sus cosas y preparaban su maquillaje. En el último espejo de la hilera, estaba ella. Inconfundible y hermosa. Se había puesto la gabardina, su cabello rubio aún tenía algo del confeti brillante del salón y se había cambiado sus altos tacones a unos zapatos más cómodos. Ella arreglaba su bolso con cuidado, en un pequeño espacio de su mesón, ignorando la exuberante cantidad de arreglos florales que le habían enviado y acomodado en su puesto.

Tom me miró con entusiasmo y le hice un ademán con la mano, para que se acercara a ella. Tom me entregó su cámara fotográfica y se pasó la mano por su copete, comprobó su aliento y agarró el ramo de rosas con determinación.

“Deséame suerte.” Me dijo.

Y se acercó a ella, dando zancadas. Se aclaró la garganta y Charlotte se giró al escucharle. Tom puso sus flores, prácticamente, en la cara de Charlotte.

“Buenas noches, mi adorada Ange Blanc.” Dijo, con fingida voz gruesa. “Tom Trench, director del periódico _The Herald,_ para servirte.”

Charlotte se apartó las flores de la cara y lo miró con desaprobación.

“Señor, usted no debería estar en este lugar. Es exclusivo para los miembros del elenco.” Dijo ella, con dureza.

“Nada podía detenerme para por fin conocerte, mi bella dama. Como periodista mi deber es llegar a lo más recóndito de mis historias. A donde ningún otro hombre ha podido llegar.” Dijo Tom, moviendo las cejas, sugestivamente.

Volvió a poner el ramo de flores frente a ella.

“Déjame decirte que tu acto de esta noche fue fantástico. Tu voz es incomparable, y qué decir de tu hermosura. La verdad es que me tienes completamente cautivado, preciosa. Y por eso desearía una entrevista exclusiva contigo. Deseo saber todos los secretos de la enigmática Ange blanc y todos mis lectores también. Claro está que te ofrezco la primera plana sólo dedicada a ti.” Dijo, dándose importancia.

Por la expresión de Charlotte, parecía que estaba en frente a un sapo baboso con copete. Y yo tenía dificultades de aguantar la risa.

“Por supuesto que, para tener privacidad en nuestra entrevista, me encantaría invitarte el viernes a una cena elegante. Sólo los dos.” Prosiguió. “Y, obviamente, yo me haré cargo de todos los gastos de la cena… y de cualquier lugar agradable a donde queramos ir después.”

Tom le guiñó un ojo con descaro. Charlotte empujó el ramo de flores nuevamente, con incomodidad.

“Lo siento, señor Trench.” Dijo, sin titubear. “Agradezco su invitación, pero mi respuesta es no. No quiero dar entrevistas.”

“¡Olvidemos la entrevista! ¡Será sólo la cena!” Dijo, Tom con una gran sonrisa.

“Ehm. No.”

“Oh, entonces el sábado.”

“Tampoco.”

“¿Y el domingo? Como un desayuno.” Dijo Tom, sin poder disimular una nota de pánico en su voz.

“Es muy insistente.” Escuché junto a mí.

Angel Dust miraba con reprobación la escena, también. Se había quitado la peluca y los kilos de maquillaje que tenía en la cara comenzaban a difuminarse por el sudor.

“Sé que eres tú, aguafiestas.” Dijo, con suficiencia. “Te vi entrar con la muñequita hace rato. No hay otro idiota con una sonrisa tan grande como la tuya. Además, se huele a kilómetros que ustedes dos apestan a sexo.”

“Agradecería que no me hablaras, estimado.” Dije, intentando ignorarlo.

“Meh.” Dijo, haciéndome un gesto obsceno.

Miramos un poco más de las súplicas de Tom. Su anterior postura erguida, comenzaba a encogerse con cada negativa de Charlotte.

“¡Y qué tal si te invito al restaurant más caro de la costa!” dijo Tom, perdiendo el control.

“Ugh. El otro día me ofreció lo mismo, pero lo rechacé.” Dijo Angel, categóricamente. “Ni aunque me regalara un automóvil nuevo estaría con ese enfermo de sífilis. Esas pústulas son reconocibles a kilómetros para mí.”

Así que eso era. Supuse que en la vida inmoral y llena de vicios que Angel Dust se movía, debían ser cautelosos con ese tipo de enfermedades.

“Asqueroso.” Concluí.

De pronto se rio y me miró con soberbia.

“Por cierto, sabía que no podrías resistirte a la muñequita.” Dijo, en voz baja. “Y sé que deberías estar con la señorita Mimzy justo ahora en una cama de hotel. Lo que eso me indica que la dejaste plantada en una cita de sexo y con los cuernos rayando el techo.”

Dio una risotada.

“Aunque la verdad es que era cosa de tiempo que volvieras por Charlotte. Ella es especial.” Dijo, con orgullo.

Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con fastidio.

“Lo único malo de esto es que Mimzy se comerá lo que sea que vea. Y tendré que dejar a Fat Nuggets en casa un buen tiempo o lo intentará asar a la parrilla apenas tenga oportunidad.” Acotó, resoplando.

No dije nada. Mantuve mi mirada en la creciente discusión de Tom y Charlotte. Ya no éramos los únicos que estábamos pendientes del desarrollo de esa charla. A este punto, él estaba arrodillado en el piso, abrazado de la pantorrilla de Charlotte, mientras suplicaba para que aceptara su invitación a salir. Era un espectáculo absolutamente miserable. Y que tocara a Charlotte con esas manos llenas de llagas, me generaba un deseo arrebatador de alejarla de esa sanguijuela.

“¿No vas a hacer nada?” dijo Angel, apuntándoles. “Ya la está molestando mucho.”

Ya había probado mi punto. Y era suficiente diversión de momento. Pero cuando estaba por dar un paso, para ir al rescate de Charlotte, Tom chilló con desesperación desde el suelo.

“¡POR FAVOR, TEN UNA CITA CONMIGO! ¡TE DARÉ TODO LO QUE ME PIDAS!” suplicaba, al borde de las lágrimas.

“¡Ya déjeme en paz!” exclamó, Charlotte, furiosa.

Ella había perdido la paciencia. Tomó el ramo de rosas y lo golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza, varias veces. Tom la soltó y la miró boquiabierto, desde el piso.

“¡Debería avergonzarse por ser tan insistente si ya le dije, varias veces, que no quiero salir con usted! ¡No me interesa y punto! ¡Qué hombre más desagradable!” exclamó Charlotte, furiosa.

Ella se dio media vuelta, para continuar arreglando su bolso. Tom se levantó, lentamente. Todos cuanto vieron la pelea, se estaban riendo y comentando el triste espectáculo. Angel Dust se apretaba el estómago y le faltaba el aire de la carcajada.

“¡Oh, pobre tonto! ¡Esa muñequita tiene un carácter de temer!” dijo, mientras se retiraba a su puesto.

Tom llegó hacia mí, cabizbajo y refunfuñando.

“¿Todo bien, estimado?” dije, sin disimular la risa.

“Me largo de aquí.” Dijo, quitándose los pétalos de rosas que tenía en el traje.

Me quitó la cámara fotográfica de las manos, con brusquedad, y se la colgó al cuello.

“No sé de qué te quejas.” Dije, alzando una ceja. “Ni siquiera deberías haberte considerado con una pequeña esperanza. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eras merecedor de su atención? Tu mismo dijiste que ha rechazado a sujetos mejor posicionados que tú, estimado.”

Me sentía realmente satisfecho al ver la humillación en el rostro de Tom. Charlotte realmente era tajante y violenta al defender su postura. Y verla rechazando a un sujeto tan despreciable, fue un deleite para mis sentidos.

Tom gruñó.

“Si no fuera mujer, le habría pegado un puñetazo en la nariz por esto. Conozco a las de su tipo. Se verá muy angelical y todo, pero de seguro es una perra en la cama."

Fruncí el ceño.

"Su vida privada no debería ser de la incumbencia pública." Dije, mordaz.

"Vamos, hombre, eres un tipo comprometido, pero no puedes negar que pagarías un dineral por una noche con ella." Dijo, molesto. "Sé que ella hasta rechazó a un candidato a alcalde la semana pasada. No puedo dar nombres, pero ella lo mandó a volar con su invitación a New York."

Tom no controlaba el volumen de su voz. Y algunos curiosos estaban escuchando cada palabra y susurraban. Sospechaba que el alcohol en su cuerpo y su reciente rechazo le estaba dando alas para no dejar de vomitar veneno.

"Aunque no sé por qué se hace la puritana, una mujer que se respete no usaría esos atuendos tan provocativos, sabiendo lo que los hombres imaginamos al verlas así vestidas.” Continuó, con una perversa sonrisa. “Estoy seguro que si no fuera porque sabe cantar, sería la puta más popular de la ciudad. Ahí no sería difícil tenerla. Un par de billetes y obtendría una mamada de calidad."

Comencé a sentir cómo mi ira e indignación comenzaban a dominarme. Miré a Charlotte por un momento. Ella me observaba con reservas. Negaba, ligeramente, con la cabeza. 

Enterré mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos, en puños. Inhalé y exhalé.

"Te advierto que dejes de hablar así de ella o habrá consecuencias desfavorables para ti, Tom." Dije, amenazante.

"¡Oh, ho ho! Calma, amigo. Sólo estoy comentando lo que todos los hombres pensamos al verla." Dijo, levantando sus manos en son de paz.

“¿Hombres dices?” dije lanzando una risotada “Más bien, parecen pensamientos de miserables y patéticas sabandijas, que no pueden dominar sus propios impulsos al ver a una mujer en vestimentas que le favorecen.”

“Son instintos, amigo. Es algo que no se puede controlar.” Dijo Tom, a la defensiva.

Le dediqué una mirada cargada de desprecio y mi sonrisa se tensó.

“¿Por qué un despreciable perro puede cumplir una simple orden de no devorar el mejor trozo de carne frente a él, y un hombre, que se vanagloria de ser superior a un cuadrúpedo que no razona, no puede ser capaz de tener dominio de si mismo ni de sus impulsos?”

Intentó decir algo, pero se encogió al ver cómo me inclinaba hacia él, de forma amenazante.

“Si tus debilidades son más fuertes que tú, no mereces estar respirando el mismo aire que el Ange Blanc, Tom.” Sentencié en voz baja.

De pronto, me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Oye, ¿y por qué la defiendes tanto?" dijo con una mano en su barbilla.

Comencé a ser consciente de las personas que tenía a mi alrededor, completamente absortas de nuestra discusión. Me erguí y miré a Tom con desdén.

"Estás insultando la dignidad de una dama en mi presencia. No es algo que pueda dejar pasar." Dije, lentamente.

"Pfff... ¡Dama! ¡JAJAJA!” resopló, de buena gana. “¡Apuesto a que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ceda a los cortejos de alguien con dinero y se lo chupe! ¡Ya veremos cuánto de dama le queda cuando tenga la boca llena de…!"

Pero no pudo continuar, porque cayó al piso, como saco de plomo y con la nariz rota.

“¡Agh! ¡Auuugh! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Mi nariz!” lloriqueaba, con sus manos en el rostro.

Mi puño permanecía cerrado y palpitante por el golpe que le había dado. Lo miré con desprecio, sin dejar de sonreír. Nadie hizo nada por defenderlo, y escuché a alguien llamar al guardia. Di un paso al frente y lo recogí del suelo, por el cuello de la camisa, con brusquedad. Uno de los vidrios de sus lentes se había trizado y su nariz era un muñón rojizo y sangrante.

Lo miré a los ojos y él me devolvió una mirada de pánico. Mis mejillas me dolían de la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

"Te ordené que te callaras, pequeño y molesto hombrecillo." Dije, en un susurro amenazante.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de terror. Era aquella misma mirada de pánico que cada una de mis víctimas tenía al momento en que cosía sus bocas, antes de apuñalarles. Esa maravillosa mirada que había visto durante tantas noches seguidas y de la que me había acostumbrado.

Una más. Sólo una más no haría daño. Mi mente se nubló por la adrenalina. Ya mataría a todos los testigos. No había problema. Podía hacerlo. Primero acabaría con esa despreciable sabandija. Luego con todos los demás.

Por instinto, quise tomar mi cuchillo de mi chaqueta.

Podía evaporar la sangre con tronar los dedos. Sería fácil y rápido. La música del salón aplacaría los gritos. Tendría más sacrificios en pro de la vida de Charlotte para varias semanas más. No había fallas en mi plan. 

Pero mi brazo se detuvo a medio camino y no alcancé a sacar mi cuchillo. Me giré con violencia, para enfrentarme al intruso en mi misión y vi a Charlotte agarrando, con fuerza, mi codo.

Ella me miraba con reprobación.

"Vámonos." Ordenó.

La miré por unos tensos momentos. Parpadeé una vez. Dos veces. Sentí cómo el carril de mis pensamientos se estaba aclarando nuevamente. Charlotte estaba aquí conmigo. Me giré a ver a Tom, quien seguía más pálido de lo normal y con la respiración errática. Lo solté, lentamente. De inmediato, se alejó de mí y me miró con repugnancia.

“Maldita escoria.” Masculló.

Me puse de pie, con Charlotte todavía sujetándome del brazo. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos momentos. Sólo entonces solté todo el aliento que había estado reteniendo.

“Vámonos.” Repitió ella.

De pronto, el guardia llegó a nosotros. De inmediato, miró a Charlotte.

“¿Qué pasó, señorita?” dijo, el guardia.

“Ben, saca a ese intruso de aquí. No ha hecho más que incomodar a todos.” Dijo Charlotte, con autoridad, apuntando a Tom.

El guardia se precipitó contra Tom y lo levantó en el aire. El sujeto se retorcía, tristemente, en el aire.

“¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me sacas a mi?!” gritaba, enardecido. “¡Él fue quien me pegó!”

“¡Todos escucharon tus mierdas de El Ange Blanc, bolsa de sífilis!” Saltó Angel.

Charlotte me soltó el brazo y me miró, consternada.

“¿Todo bien?” Me dijo, con seriedad.

Me quedé impávido, con la cabeza palpitándome. 

“Por supuesto, cariño. Aunque, admito, que un poco de aire fresco no me caería mal.” Dije, intentando mantenerme tranquilo.

“¡Oh, por todos los infiernos!” Exclamó Niffty saliendo entre el público. “Necesitaré más limpia pisos para esto.”

Ella inspeccionaba las gotas de sangre que estaban en el suelo. Debía admitir que fue un golpe bastante certero, por la cantidad de sangre que perdió.

“Bien, no hay nada más que ver aquí, chicas.” Dijo Angel, haciendo zonas las palmas para dispersar a los curiosos. “No tienen que irse a casa, pero no pueden seguir mirando.”

Charlotte se acercó a Niffty, quien seguía en el piso intentando tallar el suelo de madera para no dejar remanentes de rojo entre las grietas de las tablas.

“Niffty, ¿hay muchos fotógrafos afuera?” dijo, Charlotte, como preguntando el clima.

“La entrada principal está extremo concurrido, linda.” Dijo, Niffty. “Pareciera que todos los periodistas de la ciudad llegaron a instalarse tanto al frente como atrás del local, desde que terminó tu acto. Si planeas irte, bien puedes usar la escalera de incendios.”

Charlotte pareció sopesar la idea un momento.

“Sí, supongo que es lo mejor.” Dijo, finalmente.

La miré con curiosidad.

“Puede que no sea cómodo, pero es lo mejor que…” intentó decirme, con una mueca.

Pero un grito exasperado la interrumpió. Vaggie llegó a nosotros, empujando a los curiosos que aún estaban murmurando entre sí. Tenía los ojos inyectados, su cabello despeinado y parecía fuera de sí.

“¡¿Quién dejó pasar a un periodista?!” rugió. “¿Fuiste tú, Angel?”

“A mí ni me veas. No tengo tratos con la prensa desde que pusieron una foto de mi peor ángulo en un artículo del diario.” Dijo Angel, con indiferencia.

“Vaggie, tranquila.” Dijo Charlotte, con calma. “Lo importante es que ya se fue.”

Vaggie la miró y dio un suspiro de hastío.

“Charlotte, ese sujeto es el director de ese diario bastante sensacionalista y también es un cliente frecuente.” Dijo, con fastidio. “Lo menos que podemos hacer es permitir que él escriba un mal artículo de nosotros y afecte la imagen del local. Tendré que ir a hablar con él para disculparnos y darle una botella de whisky caro o algo así.”

Se masajeó los ojos.

“Al menos, ¿alguien puede explicarme por qué le pegaron?”

“Se puso a vociferar cosas muy feas de mí.” Dijo, Charlotte.

Vaggie contuvo el aliento antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.

“Ese despreciable cabrón.” Murmuró Vaggie, con desprecio.

Luego miró a Charlotte, con preocupación.

“Charlotte, lamento que esto pasara. Vamos a aumentar la seguridad del backstage.” Dijo, con una sonrisa amistosa. “Tendré que agradecerle a quien le partió la nariz.”

“Sólo quiero irme.” Respondió ella, con voz cansina.

Vaggie la miró, con culpa.

“Cariño, lo siento mucho. Necesitaré que hoy me esperes un poco más para irnos juntas a casa.” Dijo. “Tengo mucho más trabajo hoy sin la señorita Mimzy aquí. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?”

“No hace falta, Vaggie.” Dijo Charlotte, con una tímida sonrisa. “Hoy no iré a tu casa.”

Vaggie ladeó la cabeza, confusa y yo carraspeé. Sólo entonces se percató de mi presencia. Aún con el antifaz y las cuentas en mi cuello, estaba seguro que sabía quién era yo. Su mandíbula cayó ligeramente cuando lo notó y luego volvió a mirar a Charlotte, con los ojos muy abiertos.

“¡¿Tú…?! ¿Ustedes…? ¿Cómo es qué…?” dijo, demasiado sorprendida como para articular una pregunta.

“Y de nada, querida. Fue todo un placer golpear el desagradable rostro de Tom Trench.” Dije, con orgullo.

“Vaggie, ya tenemos que irnos. Después te explico todo, ¿bien?” le dijo Charlotte, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Vaggie parecía aturdida todavía. Me miró con aire acusatorio y yo sólo pude dedicarle una enorme sonrisa de burla. Charlotte me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la salida del backstage. La seguí a paso rápido por una bifurcación del pasillo principal, hasta llegar a la pequeña bodega de instrumentos en mal estado. Donde alguna vez estuvo el piano polvoriento y desvalido que Charlotte supo hacer suyo. Se dirigió a la ventana, que tenía el tamaño perfecto para que pudiésemos pasar sin mayor esfuerzo, y sacó el seguro.

“Por aquí.” Dijo, Charlotte.

Ella abrió la ventana y pasó por ella. Yo la seguí, agachándome un poco más debido a mi altura. Quedamos de pie en una plataforma metálica con una escalera en el costado. Nuestros pasos, repiqueteaban en el metal.

“¿Sueles usar esta salida?” dije, viéndola bajar con cuidado, por la escalera.

“Sólo en caso de emergencia.” Dijo, y saltó el último tramo hasta el suelo. “La semana unos tipos se pusieron a pelear a la salida del Mimzy’s Palace y terminó con uno disparándole a otro.”

Bajé por la escalera y caí junto a ella.

“Había tanta gente y policías, que tuvimos que salir por aquí casi todos los del elenco.” Concluyó.

“Supongo que debí mencionarlo en la radio. Un muerto más, un muerto menos…” dije, con soltura.

Estábamos en un callejón bastante oscuro. Justo en el medio del edificio, por el costado. Las voces de los periodistas, que estaban tanto en el frontis como en la parte posterior, llegaron a nosotros.

Miré a Charlotte y le sonreí ampliamente.

“No los mates.” Indicó, alzando una ceja.

“Era mi primera sugerencia.” Dije, elevando los hombros.

Me quité la chaqueta y le guiñé un ojo.

“¿Una vez más?” dije.

“Si no hay más remedio.” Dijo ella, con una sonrisa resignada.

Puse mi chaqueta sobre su cabeza y troné los dedos. El murmullo de hombres se detuvo de inmediato en la parte posterior del local. Pasé mi mano por el hombro de Charlotte y salimos por el callejón a paso rápido. Pasamos entre al menos dos docenas de periodistas que habían quedado en trance y con sus cámaras listas para la atacar a Charlotte con preguntas y fotografías. Permanecían con los ojos completamente en blanco y congelados en su lugar. Charlotte miró al tumulto de gente con culpa, pero no dijo nada mientras nos alejábamos del edificio.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y el frío de la madrugada y su ligera neblina eran difíciles de ignorar. Automóviles pasaban junto a nosotros, apenas distinguidos por los focos frontales, que nos iluminaban de vez en cuando. Nos detuvimos a una distancia considerable, en una esquina, junto a una farola cuya luz amarilla se difuminaba por la neblina.

“Puedes liberarlos.” Dijo.

Troné los dedos, deshaciendo el hechizo.

“Bien, ya todo acabó.” dije, en voz alta.

Charlotte se quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza y me la devolvió. Me la acomodé con tranquilidad, y le ofrecí mi brazo, pero ella no lo tomó. Tenía los brazos cruzados y me miraba con reproche.

“¿Ocurre algo, cariño?” dije, con curiosidad.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” dijo, con dureza.

“¿El qué, querida?”

“Ya sabes de lo que hablo. Eso de dejar pasar a ese periodista al backstage. Sabes, mejor que nadie, que no se permite que la prensa llegue ahí.”

“Oh, nada más quería divertirme un momento a costa de un desengaño. No esperaba que las cosas se salieran un poco de control.”

Charlotte frunció el ceño.

“¿Querías ver cómo lo rechazaba?” dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

“¡Y fue magnífico ver cómo sucumbía en la desesperación por tu negativa!” dije, riendo. “Fuiste tajante y certera. Y el golpe con sus propias flores fue un buen toque.”

La miré con malicia.

“Ahora sí necesitará una buena máscara para cubrir esa nariz rota y su cara de vergüenza.” Agregué.

Ella mi miró, molesta.

“¿Vas a hacer una _escena_ cada vez que algún admirador se me acerque?” dijo, ella con seriedad.

Me quedé callado un momento y jugueteé con uno de sus mechones, entre mis dedos.

“¿Eso es un ‘sí’?” espetó.

“Cariño, sé muy bien que puedes manejar a las desagradables alimañas que te rodean, por ti misma. No por nada, te has sabido desenvolver maravillosamente hasta ahora. Además, si quisieras, podrías mandarlos a volar, tronando tus dedos, literalmente.” Dije, con franqueza.

“Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?” exigió.

Ladeé la cabeza, alzando las cejas.

“Esto nuevo para mí. Esperaría gratitud de tu parte por defender tu honor.”

Ella resopló.

“Y te lo agradezco, pero no fue la manera correcta.” respondió, sin retroceder.

La miré de reojo y medité mis palabras antes de contestar.

“Me pides mucho si deseas que no haga nada mientras escucho que alguien te denigra, Charlotte." Dije. “Además, tampoco puedes decir que el sujeto no se lo merecía. Es más, pienso que, si no me hubieses detenido a tiempo, hubiesen publicado su epitafio en su diario de mañana.”

Ella suspiró.

“Lo sé. Vi que tenías ganas de hacerle mucho daño.” Dijo.

Se acercó a mí y comenzó a jugar con las solapas de mi chaqueta.

“Mira, esta no es la primera vez que escucho esa clase de comentarios sobre mí.” Dijo, lúgubremente. “Y tampoco será la última.”

Un auto pasó junto a nosotros, a través de la tenue neblina, y nos iluminó para, luego, desaparecer en la distancia.

“La mayoría de las chicas en ese local se prostituyen, Alastor. Soy la única a la que nadie pudo convencer desde que llegó a trabajar ahí. Supongo que eso aumenta el interés de los curiosos y casi parece una competencia de quién llega primero. Pero, yo sólo los ignoro." Dijo ella, con fastidio.

Acaricié su rostro con mis nudillos.

“Lo sé, cariño.” Dije, suavemente.

“En vista de todo eso, puedes estar completamente seguro de que te amo.” Dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

Sentí que algo me remecía el pecho y el estómago, cuando me lo dijo. Yo lo sabía. Me lo demostraba. Lo sentía en cada beso y caricia, pero que me lo dijera aún era algo que me generaba un estremecimiento general en mi cuerpo. Aunque para nada desagradable, debía admitir. Me gustaba oírlo. Quería seguir escuchándolo a diario muchos años.

“No dudo en que me ames.” Dije, ensanchando mi sonrisa.

Ella se paró firme frente a mí.

“Alastor, voy seguir cantando.” Declaró, con determinación. “Tal vez no el Mimzy’s Palace, pero sí buscaré una oportunidad de seguir como cantante en otra parte.”

“Oh, estoy seguro que no te faltará una buena oferta. No habrá quien no desee tener a _El Ange Blanc_ en su escenario.” dije, encantado.

“Y estoy consciente que una atención masculina, que nunca pedí, me seguirá. Pero no quiero tener el constante temor que habrá una nariz rota después de cada presentación.”

Me reí por lo bajo y acaricié su coronilla.

“Oh, no te preocupes, cariño.” Dije, con confianza. “Estoy completamente seguro que ser un obstáculo para que explotes tu magnífico don sería un crimen en contra de la humanidad y el buen gusto. Pero descuida. Ya tengo en mente algunos métodos para mantener a los indeseables a varios metros de distancia de ti.”

Ella se me quedó viendo unos segundos, en silencio.

“Por favor, dime que no incluye sacrificios y magia negra.” Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Apreté los labios y abrí mucho los ojos.

“Bien, pensaré en otras opciones.” Admití.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

“Es un avance.” Concluyó, rodando los ojos.

De pronto, ella llevó una mano a mi cara y me sacó el antifaz. Francamente, casi había olvidado que lo tenía puesto.

“Ya puedes quitarte esto.” Dijo, divertida.

“Ya estaba culpando a la neblina de por qué no podía ver con claridad.”

Me puse las gafas, nuevamente. Me quité los collares de cuentas y se los colgué a ella en el cuello. Charlotte miró los collares con pesar.

“Pasé trabajando todo el periodo de Mardi gras y no tuve tiempo de disfrutar nada.” Dijo, con una triste sonrisa.

Ella me miró con esperanza.

“¿Iremos al desfile de carros alegóricos el próximo año?”

“Por supuesto, cariño.” Dije, de buen ánimo.

“Bien, es una cita.” Dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo.

De pronto, frunció el entrecejo.

“Uhm… Tengo la sensación de que olvido algo.” Dijo, lentamente.

“Dudo que sea realmente importante si no has pensado en eso hasta ahora.”

Luego de meditar unos momentos, sin resultados satisfactorios, soltó un suspiro de derrota.

“Bueno, lo que sea, ya me acordaré.” Concluyó, con una sonrisa.

Volví a ofrecerle mi brazo y, esta vez, ella lo aceptó con gusto y se apegó a mí. Caminamos por las pocas cuadras que nos separaban hotel con paso tranquilo. Charlotte se veía agotada, pero sonreía.

“Mañana podrás despertar un poco más tarde de lo usual.” Dijo. “La estación de radio no está muy lejos de aquí. Y la habitación incluye desayuno continental.” Dijo, animadamente.

“Ciertamente, me vendría bien dormir un poco más.” Dije.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, estaba mucha menos gente que cuando habíamos salido. En el reloj central indicaba que eran las 3:07 am. El guardia nos saludó y nos metimos al ascensor. Charlotte aprovechó de sacarse los zapatos y quedar descalza. Una vez llegamos a la habitación, Charlotte sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y al entrar, ella se desplomó sobre la cama.

Suspiró largamente.

“¿Todo bien, cariño?” dije, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

“Sí.” Respondió, con una gran sonrisa.

Se incorporó para sacarse el abrigo. Debajo seguía con su vestido blanco “desmontable”.

“Ese vestido fue toda una sorpresa, querida.” Dije, quitándome el abrigo, también.

Charlotte comenzó a rebuscar en el gran bolso de ropa que tenía sobre la cama y guardó los collares de cuentas en él.

“Fue idea de Rosie.” Dijo, de buena gana. “Parece que está pasando por un periodo de especial inspiración. Se ha encargado de hacerme todos mis trajes desde que me presento. Y creo que lo disfruta mucho.”

“No dudo en que hay intensiones macabras detrás de su amabilidad, pero tiene un excelente ojo para estas cosas.” Dije, sin ocultar el fastidio en mi voz.

Charlotte se rio.

“La verdad es que siento que me usa de modelo experimental para…” dijo.

Entonces, ella hizo el ademán de tomar algo de su costado y palideció.

“¡Mi cartera!” exclamó, con horror. “¡La olvidé completamente! ¡La foto de mis padres la tengo ahí!”

Se cubrió la boca con sus manos. La miré con detenimiento. Ciertamente, la cartera que ella estaba preparando no la traía.

“¡Qué torpe! Por eso sentía que algo me faltaba.” Dijo, reprochándose.

“Debiste dejarla sobre tu mesón en el local.” Dije, ladeando la cabeza.

“Con todo lo que ocurrió, fue lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza.” Dijo, sentándose en la cama.

Miré a mi sombra, la cual estaba retraída en mis pies.

Curioso.

“Ve al Mimzy’s Palace, a ver si está el bolso ahí.” Dije.

Mi sombra salió para deslizarse lentamente por el piso. Parecía inquieta.

“¿Todo bien, amigo mio?”

Por toda respuesta, mi sombra dio un revoloteo y se deslizó bajo la puerta, cumpliendo mi mandato. Me concentré y vi pasar el camino por la calle a través de sus ojos. Finalmente, llegó al Mimzy’s Palace y entró, sigilosamente al backstage.

“Ahí está tu cartera.” Dije. “Exactamente donde la dejaste.”

“Oh, bien.” Dijo ella, aliviada.

Corté la visión y la miré.

“Seguramente Vagatha se encargará de llevarla a su departamento. Ya tendrás tiempo de ir a recuperarla.” Dije, con soltura.

Charlotte se puso de pie.

“Espero que estés en lo cierto.” Dijo, preocupada. “Dudo mucho que mañana pueda ir a recuperarla al backstage. Ya no seré bienvenida.”

Se dirigió al ventanal y miró la ciudad a través del vidrio.

“Es una lástima que ya no podamos ir ni como espectadores al Mimzy’s Palace. La señorita Mimzy no querrá verte a ti o a mí nunca más.”

“Es una lástima que no pueda separar un estricto trato laboral de sus conflictos personales.” Puntualicé. “Aún tengo el 32% de ese local a mi nombre. Aún tengo derecho a estar ahí, por mucho que le moleste.”

“Creo que no poder separar el trabajo de lo que siento es lo único que tengo en común con ella.” dijo Charlotte, rodando los ojos.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda. Respiré el aroma de su cuello y suspiré.

“Y agradezco que sea así.” Dije.

Ella puso una mano sobre mi rostro y apegó su mejilla con la mía.

“Me siento feliz por haber participado estas semanas ahí. Pero el Mimzy’s Palace no fue más que mis inicios en el canto.” Dijo, con seguridad.

Me reí entre dientes.

“Ya habrá más desafíos que estén a tu altura.” Susurré.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiramos al unísono. Era un instante de paz mutua. Mi mente ya estaba al límite y si no fuera porque estaba de pie, ya me habría quedado dormido. Casi como leyéndome el pensamiento, Charlotte se separó de mi y me tomó de la mano.

“Ven. Vamos a la cama.” Dijo, en voz baja.

Yo sólo me dejé guiar. Me quité el corbatín, las gafas y los pantalones como autómata. Charlotte, que se había quitado el vestido y quedó, únicamente en bragas, me miró con ternura. Ella se acercó a mí y se encargó de desabotonarme la camisa. Me desvistió con ternura y me sonrió. Me acosté en la cama y me dejé invadir por su suavidad. Charlotte apagó la luz y me tapó con las cómodas frazadas. Se acercó a mí y me arropó como a un niño. Apegué mi cabeza a su pecho y ella me besó en la coronilla y acarició mi cabello, con amor. Suspiré de agotamiento. Me sentía en paz, teniendo la cálida piel de Charlotte contra la mía y recibiendo sus dulces atenciones. Algo que había tenido y peleé por recuperar. Lo último que supe, fue que la voz de Charlotte me arrullaba con la estrofa de una canción. La misma canción que ella había cantado en el escenario. Pero ahora era un susurro amoroso sólo para mí.

**_This mystic night i will always remember  
Like the first – the first time ever  
I saw your face  
Oh, my demon_ **

**_Look into my eyes  
And you'll see all the happiness i need  
'Cause i have you by my side  
And with this beautiful sight  
Tonight you're mine_ **

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con el sonido del golpeteo de una puerta. Busqué a tientas el calor que me faltaba a mi lado y me levanté. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y agotado todavía. Las míseras cuatro horas que había dormido, no habían hecho que pudiera recuperarme. Un inusual anhelo de querer volver a dormir, fue interrumpido por el golpeteo insistente de la puerta.

“¡Servicio a la habitación!” dijo una voz, del otro lado.

Me tomó unos segundos recordar donde estaba. Y la tenue luz de la mañana iluminaba la habitación del hotel. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sobresaltó, pero de inmediato sonreí al ver a Charlotte, en una bata de baño, recibiendo un carrito con el desayuno. Parecía recién salida de la ducha.

“Muchas gracias.” Dijo ella, entrando con el pedido.

“Para servirle. Tenga buenos días.” Le dijo el botones.

“Usted también.” Le respondió con cordialidad.

Charlotte cerró la puerta y se giró para entrar con el carrito. Fue entonces cuando me vio. Sonrió ampliamente.

“Buenos días, cariño.” Dijo, ubicándose junto a la cama.

“Buenos días, querida.” Respondí.

“Lamento que te despertaran así.” Se disculpó. “Pero ya tienes que alistarte para ir a trabajar. Y no quería que te fueras sin desayunar.”

Se sentó en la cama y me dio un beso en los labios, que recibí gustoso.

“Sonará poco habitual viniendo de mí, pero desearía que ya fuera sábado.” Dije, poniéndome de pie, con algo de dificultad.

Mi cuerpo seguía adolorido por el agotador ritmo que había mantenido, y el poco descanso.

“Sé que la gracia del Mardi gras es que se celebre, únicamente, los martes. De ahí el nombre.” Concordó. “Pero sería más cómodo para los que tienen que ir a trabajar al otro día, que se celebrara un fin de semana.”

“Hay costumbres que no se pueden cambiar.” Dije, con simpleza.

Moví los hombros y escuché a mis huesos tronar.

“Bueno, querida, iré a refrescarme. No tardo.” Dije, caminando al baño.

“Serviré el café, por mientras.” Dijo, con ánimo.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me miré en el espejo. Me asombró lo cansado que me veía aún. Tenía mis ojos un poco inyectados y aún tenía bolsas amoratadas bajo mis ojos, que no me habían querido abandonar en días. Mi barba mañanera era apenas visible, y no vi la necesidad de afeitarla. Con deleite vi las recientes marcas de rasguños y chupetones que Charlotte me había dejado en el pecho y cuello. Ella era toda una fiera conmigo y eso me encantaba. Además, nada que un poco de ropa no pueda cubrir evidencias.

Me di una rápida ducha caliente que me despertó y me sentí más vigorizado. Me puse una de las batas de cortesía y salí de la habitación, mientras me secaba el cabello con una toalla. Charlotte estaba ahí sentada en el borde de la cama, comiendo un beigne con gusto. Extrañaba, sinceramente, ver su rostro cada mañana.

“¿Estabas hambrienta, cariño?” dije, con sorna.

“¡Famélica!” exclamó, con la cara manchada de azúcar. “No he comido nada desde ayer en la tarde. Tenía el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios.”

Me senté junto a ella y la miré con malicia.

“No me digas que estabas nerviosa de que yo no aceptara tu invitación para venir.” Dije.

“No, realmente.” Dijo, sonriendo. “En realidad, estaba nerviosa por el traje blanco que usaría en el show. Sería mi último acto y quería que fuera deslumbrante. Rosie hizo un trabajo magnífico.”

La miré, escéptico.

“¿Qué?” preguntó.

Me reí.

“Oh, no tiene por qué avergonzarte admitir tu deseo de que yo aceptara tu invitación a este hotel, mi querida Charlotte.” Dije, con desplante. “Después de todo, en el fondo, sabía que no resistirías estar lejos de mí.”

Ella entrecerró los ojos y me ofreció una taza humeante de café. Yo la tomé gustoso.

Apenas bebí el primer sorbo, me paralicé.

“¿Ocurre algo?” dijo, ladeando la cabeza, con inocencia.

Me giré hacia ella.

“Esto tiene…” dije, extrañado.

**Azúcar.**

“ _Oops._ ” Dijo Charlotte, con una sonrisa malvada. “Creo que te pasé el mío.”

Puse la taza lentamente en el carrito, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella me indicó la otra taza, manteniendo su expresión malévola.

“Este de aquí no tiene azúcar.” Dijo, sin inmutarse.

Parpadeé y alcé una ceja. Aún estaba aturdido.

“Querida, en dos años viviendo conmigo nunca te equivocaste de taza.” Dije, con sospecha.

“Eran dos años como sirvienta, cariño.” Dijo, con indiferencia. “Considera que este es nuestro primer desayuno sin un acuerdo laboral de por medio.”

Y le dio otro mordisco a su beigne, con tranquilidad.

Era una venganza. Una simplona y dulce venganza. Y ella parecía realmente satisfecha, porque su pequeño y malvado plan había salido como quería.

Me incliné hacia ella, amenazante.

“¿Quieres provocarme, Charlotte?” dije.

“Tal vez, Alastor.” Dijo, ella con sensualidad, inclinándose también. “Y por cierto, yo no estaba en absoluto nerviosa porque no vinieras a mí ayer _. Después de todo, en el fondo, sabía que no resistirías estar lejos de mí._ ”

Ella era absolutamente magnífica. Fui completamente consiente de que ella no llevaba nada bajo la bata de baño. Comenzamos a besarnos en un arrebato, con intensidad y furia. Dejando olvidado el desayuno a medio comer. Ambos estábamos hambrientos por el otro, y teníamos la completa disposición de consumar nuestro amor una vez más. Pero ella fue un poco más racional que yo y se separó de mí después de unos momentos, con dificultad.

“Cariño, cariño…” Dijo, tratando de controlarse.

Ignoré sus alegatos y continué besando su cuello. Mis manos comenzaron a indagar, ansiosas, bajo su bata. Su respiración era errática, pero seguía intentado hablar.

“Vas a llegar tarde a la estación de radio… Ya te tienes que vestir.” Dijo, con dificultad.

Gruñí. Detestaba cuando ella tenía razón. A regañadientes, tuve que separarme de ella, mientras resoplaba. Ella me miró con una medio sonrisa.

“Lo siento.” Dijo.

“Bien. Tú ganas ahora, cariño.” Admití. “Pero hoy en la noche viene mi revancha.”

“Oh, y la estaré esperando con ansias.” Dijo, ella, juguetona.

Un último y rápido beso fue suficiente para cerrar el trato. Bebí mi café (sin azúcar) a largos sorbos y comencé a vestirme, con apremio. Si bien había llevado recambio de ropa interior, tuve que ponerme la misma ropa que había llevado durante toda la noche anterior. Quizás asistiría un poco más elegante de lo que esperaría ir a un día ordinario de trabajo (y con tres botones menos en la camisa), pero era una situación excepcional.

Me acomodé las gafas y miré mi reloj de bolsillo.

“Treinta minutos para las 8 am y la estación está a cuatro cuadras de aquí.” Dije. “Bastante bien.”

Charlotte se puso de pie y me acercó mi abrigo. Me ayudó a ponérmelo. La dejé abotonarlo, con sólo el cariño que ella podía otorgarle a esa simple acción.

Ella me miró, con una sonrisa.

“Esto volverá a ser cotidiano.” Dijo.

“Y me siento enormemente complacido, por eso.” Dije, inclinándome a ella.

Charlotte se rio, entre dientes.

“¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy, querida mía?” dije.

“Planeo ir a casa de Vaggie a buscar mis cosas y a preguntarle por mi cartera.” Dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo. “Espero que ella sí se la haya llevado.”

“¿Quieres que te recoja en su casa? Hoy habrá radioteatro en horas de la tarde y mi sección terminará a las cuatro.” Dije.

“Me parece perfecto.” Dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

Ella arregló mi corbatín, con cuidado.

“Todo se quedó exactamente donde lo dejaste, Charlotte.” Comenté.

“¿En mi habitación?”

“En la casa, en realidad.” Admití. “Desde que me concentré en el ‘servicio comunitario’, he descuidado todo. Afortunadamente para ti, lo que sí recordé fue darle de comer a Razzle y Dazzle y a las gallinas.”

“Qué vergüenza.” Dijo ella, negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo. “El señor Alastor siendo descuidado. Jamás podría imaginarlo.”

“¿Qué puedo decir?” Dije, con una sonrisa dentada. “Con una vida atareada como la mía y sin mi aliada más confiable a mi lado, todo se vuelve un poco más caótico de lo que esperaba.”

“Te dejo sólo unos días y te descuidas así.” Dijo, riéndose. “Las cosas volverán a la normalidad en casa cuando yo vuelva a estar al mando. No sabía cuán dependiente podías ser de mí, cariño.”

“Desde que probé tu jambalaya.”

Ella se puso a reír a carcajadas. Extrañaba esa risa como campana. Y me sentía extremadamente complacido que ella era la única persona en todo el mundo que soltaba carcajadas de mis magníficos chistes. No pude menos que acariciar su rostro, una vez se calmó y me incliné hacia ella.

“Nos vemos a las 4:30, querida.” Dije, en un susurro lujurioso.

“Nos vemos, cariño.” Respondió, con complicidad.

Nos dimos un corto beso y me fui de la habitación.

Salí a la calle y olí el frío aire de New Orleans, en una gran inspiración y lancé un largo suspiro. Me sentí vivo y con el pecho hinchado. Mi júbilo era tal, que mi cuerpo cansado apenas era una vaga molestia. Finalmente sentía que mis semanas de constante incertidumbre habían concluido con éxito. Charlotte estaba de vuelta conmigo, y me encargaría que así fuesen las cosas.

Caminé tranquilamente hacia la estación de radio. Pude ver el camino a los “vestigios” de la noche de cierre del festival. El suelo estaba lleno de confeti, collares multicolores y antifaces olvidados y pisoteados por sus dueños. Algunos ebrios durmiendo en el piso de la calle, e incluso vi a un niño andrajoso robando la billetera a uno de ellos, para luego salir huyendo. Pasé a toda velocidad, junto a un pequeño repartidor de periódicos que gritaba en una esquina.

“¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA! ¡LEA TODAS LAS NOTICIAS DEL FIN DE LA TEMPORADA DE MARDI GRAS!”

El ambiente era más silencioso que de costumbre. El miércoles de ceniza, siempre contrastaba enormemente con el Mardi gras. Siendo esta, la última oportunidad para poder portarse de manera libertina y poco decorosa, antes del periodo de cuaresma. Algunos carteles fuera de una parroquia cercana, decían frases del tipo “¿Quiere salvar su alma? ¡Aún está a tiempo! Dios lo está esperando.” o, también, “El fin del mundo se acerca. ¡Obtenga la salvación!”. Con varios hombres y mujeres con semblante puritano, entrando.

Me reí por lo bajo.

¡Pobres mortales que consideran que su fútil y efímera existencia actual le importa a un dios que no soportó que uno de sus ángeles les diera el don de pensar! Si ese dios esperaba pacientemente ver cómo nos equivocábamos, sólo para restregarnos en el rostro que tiene el soberano derecho a castigarnos sólo por crearnos, prefería no seguirlo. La misma alma de Charlotte era más pesada por cargar el nombre de ese dios, y ahora se veía en constante peligro, al ser revivida. El nombre de dios se había convertido en una maldición para ella.

“ _Salvar mi alma_. ¡Qué ridículo!” me dije.

No necesitaba más que todo en lo que había trabajado para obtener. Lo que me hacía sentir completo. Y todo eso lo tenía aquí en el mundo terrenal. Y así las cosas estaban bien.

Y comencé a cantar para mí, mientras avanzaba.

****

**_I walk the street's of new Orleans_**

**_With the girl of my dream's_ **

**_I've seen a dozen brassbands play and swing_ **

**_While little children laugh, dance & sing_ **

**_I've seen old men drunk singin the blues_ **

**_With top hats', canes and spectator shoes_ **

**_I consider myself lucky to have fallen in love_ **

**_With a girl, the city and the river of mud_ **

**_Let me know! Let me know!_ **

**_Where I can go to save my soul?_ **   
  
_**Let me know! Let me know!** _

**_Where I can go to save my soul?_ **

**_Where I can go to save my soul?_ **

Llegué puntual al edificio de la radio. El calor de la calefacción me llegó en el rostro, y puse mi abrigo y mi bolso en la percha junto a la puerta. Vi a mis compañeros reunidos, conversando algo con emoción.

“¡Buenos días, compañeros!” exclamé, al acercarme. “¡Qué espléndida mañana! ¿No les parece?”

No hubo saludos. Sólo se giraron, silenciosos a mirarme. Se quedaron impávidos al verme ahí y se miraron entre sí, con sorpresa.

“¿Ocurre algo?” dije, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

De pronto, todos vinieron, con júbilo a… ¿felicitarme? Me paralicé al sentirme tan abruptamente invadido. Estrechaban mi mano por turnos, golpeaban mi espalda dándome su enhorabuena.

“¡Felicidades, Alastor!” dijo Joey.

“Te lo tenías guardadito, ¿eh?” dijo Mike, con picardía.

“¡Tienes que contarnos cómo lo lograste, hombre!” exclamó Phil, emocionado.

Yo seguía demasiado aturdido como para hablar. Y la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue un gran grito que vino desde la puerta principal.

“¡ALASTOOOOOR!” Exclamó Pentious.

Vino corriendo a mí, y me abrazó estrechamente, elevándome unos centímetros del piso. Me retorcí en su abrazo y me dejó libre, por fin. Lo miré, con desaprobación. El hombre estaba despeinado y seguía en pijama.

“¡POR FIN! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡LO SABÍA!” Exclamaba, feliz.

Me acomodé la ropa y las gafas. Miré al grupo de hombres que me observaban con ojos brillantes, como si yo fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

“Señores, creo que me serviría bastante saber por qué estoy recibiendo tal cantidad de elogios esta mañana.” Dije, elevando una ceja.

“No te hagas el modesto.” Dijo Pentious, moviendo su mano. “Vine apenas vi la primera plana de “El Herald”.

Tomó el periódico que estaba en el mesón y me lo entregó.

“¡Nunca paras de sorprendernos, Al!”

“¡Y ya ves a qué tremenda mujer logró conquistar! Dinos tu secreto.”

“¡Ofrezco mi restaurant para la ceremonia! ¡Sabía que tú y Mimzy no durarían!”

Pero no los escuchaba. Estaba completamente absorto en uno de los encabezados de primera plana. Una fotografía en blanco y negro, de una pareja junto a un farol, en medio de una noche fría y con neblina. Él con una gran sonrisa. Ella mirándolo, con ojos de amor. Éramos Charlotte y yo.

**_ESCÁNDALO: CONOCIDO LOCUTOR RADIAL EN UNA RELACIÓN CON EL ANGE BLANC_ **

Busqué, rápidamente, el artículo principal dentro del periódico. Contuve la respiración. Ahí estaba. Con varias fotografías de nosotros. Algunas donde yo llevaba el antifaz y una donde estábamos entrando a The Roosevelt Hotel. Me puse a leer el artículo, de inmediato.

Por Tom Trench

_Un gran desconcierto ha azotado a la pacífica ciudad de New Orleans. El conocido y aclamado locutor radial “El demonio de la radio”, cuyo nombre real es Alastor, fue visto en horas de la madrugada del miércoles de ceniza, junto con la popular cantante revelación del último tiempo, El Ange Blanc._

_Luego de terminar un exitoso show, que marcaba el fin de la temporada de fiestas para el local “Mimzy’s Palace”, la hermosa joven se fue a encontrar con su amante en el backstage. Cabe destacar que ella rechazó, violentamente, la cordial solicitud de una entrevista a un servidor para este periódico. Fue entonces cuando las señales de alerta comenzaron a sonar. Y decidí seguirlos._

_Entonces, ellos se escabulleron juntos por un callejón. Lograron, monumentalmente, evitar a la gran cantidad de fotógrafos que la estaban esperando en la parte de atrás. Para, finalmente, dirigirse a The Roosevelt Hotel, de donde no salieron en toda la noche._

_Es un duro golpe para todos los soñadores que esperaban llegar a que la popular dama aceptara una invitación, caballerosa, para poder conocerla mejor. Especialmente, es un gran golpe para la dueña del salón de eventos, Mimzy, quien es la actual prometida de “El demonio de la radio”, y tenían planeado contraer nupcias en las próximas semanas. Es una verdadera lástima saber que su futuro esposo tenía como amante a una trabajadora de su propio establecimiento._

_No obstante, todo parece indicar que la relación entre Alastor y El Ange Blanc venía desde hace mucho antes. Según una fuente confiable del mismísimo grupo de trabajadortes del Mimzy’s Palace, la joven Ange Blanc (cuyo verdadero nombre es Charlotte) trabajó durante años para él como su sirvienta. Donde no cabe duda de que su relación comenzó a florecer desde aquellas épocas donde vivían solos, en una casa bastante apartada, en la periferia de la ciudad._

_Según las palabras de la joven mesera (cuyo nombre se mantiene en el anonimato), muchos de sus compañeros creían que estaban casados por su trato y estrecho lenguaje corporal:_

_“Siempre andaba con ella. Salían a comer. Le compraba vestidos. Bailaban y reían juntos. Parecía que tenían un vínculo muy fuerte. Por eso nos pareció repentino que él se comprometiera con nuestra jefa. Siempre creímos que ese tipo y esa chica estaban juntos.”_

_Ciertamente, da para pensar que El Ange Blanc no aceptaba invitación alguna de ningún hombre, porque ya estaba en una relación secreta desde hace meses con Alastor. Y él se comprometió con Mimzy, sólo para aumentar su porcentaje de inversión en el local, y para darle oportunidad a que El Ange Blanc destacara como soltera codiciada y ganara fama con su voz. Así, posteriormente, él comenzaría a representarla y huirían juntos a Broadway._

_Un negocio redondo que salió a la luz gracias al arduo trabajo investigativo del reportero estrella de este periódico y desenmascaró este escandaloso romance._

Me tuve que sentar.

Ese maldito Tom Trench era hombre muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!  
> CREI QUE NO TERMINARÍA!!!!
> 
> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Música:
> 
> Gypsy Curse - the Speakeasies’ Swing Band! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSZdV3X9OC8  
> S. Ballad - the Speakeasies’ Swing Band! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZO_pLM6VTc  
> Save my soul ~ Big bad vodoo daddy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5IEt63qOSI


	18. Vértigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los daños colaterales se hacen presentes.

Cuando Alastor cerró la puerta de la habitación, me volteé hacia la enorme cama deshecha y me dejé caer de espaldas. Inspiré hondo y di una enorme exhalación, con una sonrisa. Estaba agotada. Había dormido unas míseras horas para la cantidad de cansancio que tenía acumulado en mis huesos. Pero sentía que todo había valido la pena.

La noche anterior había sido, por mucho, la más agotadora que había tenido en mi vida. Desde el reencuentro intenso que tuve con Alastor, pasando por el espectáculo de cierre en el Mimzy’s Palace y el altercado con el periodista, necesitaría bastantes horas de sueño para recuperarme completamente.

Me tenté en volver a volver a cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco más. Aún tenía la reservación hasta medio día; cuando debía entregar la habitación. Así que podía disfrutar un rato más unos momentos de soledad y comodidad.

La cama que había estado compartiendo con Alastor aún tenía el particular olor de nuestros aromas combinados. Una esencia que tenía semanas extrañando y volvía a cosquillearme la nariz, en un reencuentro anhelado por ambos. Volver a dormir con él había sido maravilloso. Sentir su calor en mi piel y poder acariciar su cabeza hasta que se durmiera. Él era como a un niño travieso que buscaba consuelo y arrullo, después de un largo día. Como si yo fuera la única que podía domar a aquel ser tan apasionado y feroz, con dulces palabras y otorgarle la paz que tanto anhelaba.

Y mi corazón estaba feliz.

Me quedé mirando el techo un rato. Pensé en Alastor y lo cansado que se veía al irse al trabajo. Realmente se había esforzado para intentar llamar mi atención durante semanas y su desgaste era evidente en su rostro. Pero, cuando estuvimos solos, pude volver a percibir esa misma complicidad cargada que nos envolvía. El fuego en sus besos, su toque, su aliento y su cuerpo, me confirmaron cuánto me extrañaba. Todo estaba intacto para mí y ya no había dudas. Y yo no podía menos que corresponder con la misma fiereza. Contuve un grito de emoción a la perspectiva de despertar a su lado cada día como su compañera indiscutida y leal. Como iguales. Como una pareja.

Pero decir que estaba completamente tranquila sería mentirme a mí misma. Distaba de poder sentir una calma plena, si me ponía a pensar en la situación con detenimiento. Mi pecho estaba cargado de una gran culpa por quiénes habían sido afectados como colaterales de todo eso. Esa incómoda realidad, donde estaban las consecuencias de mis propias decisiones. Y era momento de ser enfrentadas.

Me levanté con dificultad, sobreponiéndome a mi primer impulso de volver a dormir y tomé la humeante taza de café que estaba en el carrito. Bebí un sorbo y suspiré. Pretender que las cosas seguirían sin esperar efectos colaterales era absurdo.

Miré el vestido rojo que aún sobresalía del bolso de ropa que había traído. Ese vestido había sido significativo, sin pretenderlo. Lo había usado el día en que me fui de casa de Alastor y la noche anterior, cuando volvimos a estar juntos. En el principio y el fin de un periodo doloroso de separación que terminó uniéndonos más todavía.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Y tenía un gran equipo de respaldo maravilloso. Rosie fue la gran artífice por haberme ayudado con mis vestidos y trajes en el escenario, que me hacían resaltar lo mejor mi cuerpo. Y, también, Angel me había ayudado con sus “clases de seducción”, que consistían en una variedad de consejos para poder llevar a mi hombre al límite de la locura. Fueron largas charlas incómodas de teoría, que apenas la noche anterior puse en práctica. Me llevaría a la tumba que él me asesoró para darle atenciones estimulantes a Alastor. 

Desde que había hablado con Alastor en el backstage, tracé mi siguiente movimiento: acorralarlo. Actué y armé todo a sabiendas que la señorita Mimzy saldría lastimada si invitaba a Alastor a dejar sus planes con ella para ir conmigo. Porque yo sabía que él iría a donde yo se lo pidiera. Estaba segura de eso. Pero tenía que demostrar su preferencia al escoger en qué habitación de hotel quería estar aquella noche. Y Angel fue mi aliado, ayudándome a conseguir la habitación del mismo hotel al que Alastor y Mimzy irían a hospedarse. Y que él llegara por voluntad propia a mi cuarto, fue la confirmación que habían terminado las cosas entre él y Mimzy. Y también, la declaración pública que él me había elegido.

Y para que Alastor tuviera que dejar su compromiso, tuvo que decirle la verdad a Mimzy. Y en esa verdad estaba yo. Como piedra de tope y el principal motivo por lo que su boda se cancelaba. Conocía los arrebatos apasionados de Mimzy al momento de decidir, cuando estaba furiosa. Así que no tenía dudas en que ella me despediría y no querría verme nunca más. Me culparía del fracaso de sus, tan adorados, planes de matrimonio. Sin considerar si quiera que esos planes eran completamente vacíos si no tenía una base sólida en donde defender su inexistente relación. Alastor nunca la amó y de eso no podía culparme. No podía obligarlo a amarla. No podía obligarlo a que él dejara de amarme. Y su gran pecado fue dejarse llevar por la mentira que se inventó y que quiso creer, con desesperación. Prefiriendo vivir en la ilusión en vez de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Y, aun así, no pude evitar sentirme mal por Mimzy. ¿Seguiría ella en la habitación un par de pisos más arriba? No la había visto, ni escuché de ella cuando fui a presentarme. Había sentido temor de que hubiese dado la orden de impedirnos el paso a entrar a Alastor y a mí. Pero no apareció en todo el tiempo en que estuve en el escenario. No era difícil imaginarla en la habitación de hotel, pidiendo alcohol en servicio a la habitación, y bebiéndolo hasta caer inconsciente.

Mimzy era una víctima más en toda esta situación. Un peón que Alastor usó para escapar de sí mismo y ella se prestó para todo ese triste espectáculo. Sin dudas, sería la comidilla por las siguientes semanas entre su círculo más cercano. Un compromiso quebrado era un escándalo para alguien tan conocido como Mimzy. Quizás podría inventar que fue ella quien lo abandonó, sólo para salvar su reputación. Yo dudaba mucho que el mismo Alastor se tomara la molestia de desmentirlo todo, mientras no se viera afectado en su estilo de vida. Él sólo disfrutaría el desligarse de ella y del apresurado compromiso que inició y se arrepintió de aceptar.

Sin embargo, yo me aseguraría que sólo mis amigos supiesen la verdad de cómo ese compromiso se había disuelto. Imaginé el rostro de Angel mirándome con orgullo y la cara de Rosie, impaciente porque le cuente detalles, esperando que cumpliera mi promesa de contarle cada detalle. Sólo Vaggie tendría una actitud más aprehensiva a toda la situación. Ella siempre fue muy franca en cuanto a la desconfianza que Alastor le generaba.

Tomé otro beigné y comencé a comerlo con avidez. Había mucho con qué lidiar en los próximos días. Pero, debía admitir que, la sensación de incertidumbre no había sido tan agobiante como lo había pensado. La idea de enfrentar las cosas sola, era aterradora, pero mi situación ya había cambiado. No sólo tenía a Alastor conmigo, sino que a mis amigos también. Por primera vez sentía que los tenía. No como un loco sueño de una niña solitaria encerrada en su casa, que deseaba con todo su corazón tener amigos con quienes hablar y reír, como en los libros que leía. Y no muñecas inertes que no podían responderme si les preguntaba sobre sus sueños.

Rosie, Angel, Vaggie, eran mis amigos. Podía dar la cara al futuro sabiéndome bien acompañada. Su amistad había sido clave en todo mi periodo de crecimiento y me sentía enormemente en deuda con ellos. Y, aunque ya no sería una trabajadora del mismo local, nadie podía prohibir ir a dar una vuelta con Angel y Vaggie. Y eso me hacía feliz.

También pensé en mi futuro laboral. Si bien extrañaría presentarme como el Ange blanc en el escenario del Mimzy’s Palace, estaba segura que las puertas estaban abiertas para trabajar en cualquier otro local. Yo había ganado mi nueva reputación y mi voz me acompañaría a donde sea. Trabajar para Mimzy no me imposibilitaba de seguir siendo cantante en otro local.

Y, sobre todo, ahora estaba junto a Alastor. No podía decir que “volvía” a estar con él, porque nuestro anterior trato siempre se mantuvo en la completa ambigüedad. Sin etiquetas, sin responsabilidades, sin compromisos. Pero si de algo estuve agradecida de todo ese periodo de agobiante separación, fue que, finalmente, había logrado que Alastor se sincerara y encausara nuestra relación a algo más estable. Orillándole a admitir lo que sentía, o de lo contrario yo iba a continuar mi camino sin él. Y captó el mensaje a tiempo.

La pérdida había sido mínima en comparación a lo ganado.

Me puse de pie, con mi taza de café en mano, y me dirigí al ventanal, para dar un vistazo a la calle. El movimiento de la ciudad ya comenzaba a manifestarse, con las personas que caminaban raudas para comenzar una nueva jornada laboral, en esa fría mañana invernal. Todos enfrascados en sus propios problemas, ignorando a su prójimo y saliendo del festivo ambiente que se había situado en las calles en las últimas semanas. Todo volvía a una aburrida normalidad.

Acaricié el borde de mi taza con el dedo. Pensé en Alastor y en todo lo que había estado evitando considerar sobre él. Había temas pendientes que debíamos tratar y había sido imposible mencionar desde que llegó a la habitación del hotel. Pero ya habría tiempo. Quería saber más sobre los días que pasó trabajando con mi padre. Que me relatase alguna de sus largas pláticas sobre los descubrimientos del grimorio, de alguna anécdota con algún animal disecado que papá le encargó a realizar o algún chiste privado que compartían relacionado a sus gustos compartidos.

Aún me parecía increíble que hubiesen forjado una amistad y nunca pude toparme con él, debido a que yo seguía con mis muñecas y mis juegos de tacitas, como toda niña que estaba ajena a los tratos de trabajo de su padre. Me descubrí presionando mi memoria hasta el límite en las últimas semanas, intentando concentrarme y rescatar aquel instante en que Alastor y yo nos vimos por primera vez hace tantos años atrás. Pero fue inútil. No lo recordaba. Aquel momento debió ser tan fugaz y sin importancia para mi mente infantil que no debí guardarlo en mis memorias.

Demás está decir, que mi cabeza se llenó de “qué tal si…” durante ese periodo. ¿Qué tal si nunca hubiese tenido cólera? ¿Qué tal si no hubiese ido a ese viaje con mis padres? ¿Qué tal si Alastor y yo hubiésemos tenido un acercamiento en mi niñez y yo comenzara a anhelar convertirme en su esposa desde una alocada adolescencia? ¿Qué tal si mis padres nunca me hubiesen revivido? ¿Qué tal si el abogado, el señor Gilbert, nunca hubiese mandado la carta a New Orleans y mi tío nunca se hubiese enterado que alguna vez morí? ¿Qué tal si mi tío nunca hubiese quemado a Little Devil? ¿Y qué tal si…?

Moví mi cabeza. No. No más supuestos. Las cosas eran lo que eran. Y así había que plantearles cara. Todo lo que había vivido, las decisiones de los demás, sumadas a las mías, me habían llevado a estar donde estaba. Y me gustaba en lo que me había convertido. Quería rescatar el resultado como algo positivo en todo lo que había vivido en mi corta existencia.

Pensé en Alastor nuevamente, y suspiré. En dos años de convivencia diaria habíamos llegado a ese punto. Toda la osadía y la seguridad que tenía al hablarle, contrastaba de cuando nuestro trato era exclusivamente laboral. Donde no podía hablarle sin ponerme nerviosa. Después de todo, nunca había sentido algo como eso por un hombre. Uno real, al menos. Siempre había soñado con los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas, que mataban dragones por su princesa. O, ya en mi adolescencia, leía las aventuras de Elizabeth con el acaudalado señor Darcy en “Orgullo y prejuicio”. Pero no fue de un príncipe, ni de un barón del que me había enamorado. Sino del más raro y encantador de los hombres. Y él se había enamorado de mí.

Me reí para mis adentros, cuando la nostalgia me invadió. Recordé cómo él comenzó a gustarme en los primeros meses en que comencé a trabajar para él. Su trato, su inteligencia y su sentido del humor fueron completamente atrayentes para mí. Sumado a que ya le conocía, desde que escuchaba su programa de radio sagradamente durante mi reclutamiento. Los fines de semana en la mansión Magne se hacían eternos, dado que él siempre tenía su programa en días de semana. Y yo añoraba el día lunes, apenas terminaba el programa del viernes.

En retrospectiva, dudaba que él hubiese sido consciente de que yo le generaba una atracción similar a la que yo sentía por él, hasta más de un año después. De eso estaba segura. Pero, aunque él siempre mantuvo un trato profesional y, posteriormente, una casta amistad hacia mí, sí que hubo momentos en los que la línea invisible que nos separaban se desdibujaba y sentía algo diferente. Algo nuevo y potente que nos dio miedo tantear en esos tiempos.

Recordé, entonces, el verano pasado. Cuando el calor y la humedad fueron tan sofocantes un sábado en la noche, que tuvimos que poner hamacas en el cobertizo de la entrada e instalamos una gran malla alrededor, para evitar que nos comieran vivos los mosquitos. A mí siempre me picaban mucho más que a él. Alastor decía que solían tener preferencia por la sangre dulce. Así que tenía que echarme aceite de lavanda cada tanto para evitar ser picada.

En aquella ocasión, él sólo estaba con una camiseta, con pantaloncillos cortos y unos mocasines. Y yo con un corto camisón de tirantes que se me pegaba al cuerpo por la humedad y me mantuve descalza, por comodidad. Ese sábado estuvimos sentados en la escalera de la entrada, bebiendo limonada, con la radio encendida, charlando y riendo hasta las dos de la mañana. El calor se había vuelto lo suficientemente soportable para poder dormir, recién a esas horas de la madrugada.

_***_

_Bostecé por el agotamiento._

_“¿Ya tienes sueño, cariño?” me había dicho._

_“No es frecuente que lleguemos despiertos a estas horas, señor Alastor.” Dije, con sinceridad._

_Él se rio._

_“Ciertamente, es una situación poco usual.” Concordó. “Pero el calor dentro de la casa ameritaba que saliéramos.”_

_“Espero que para mañana ya haya bajado un poco la temperatura. Aquí afuera somos una presa fácil para los mosquitos.” Dije, cansinamente._

_“Por suerte para mí, tu sangre es más atractiva para ellos que la mía.” Dijo, con una gran sonrisa._

_Hice un mohín y él soltó una risotada. Él se puso de pie y movió los hombros para desperezarse._

_“Si me disculpas, debo ir al tocador.” Dijo._

_Tomó la jarra de limonada vacía y los dos vasos que estaban en el escalón, junto a él._

_“Aprovecharé de dejar esto a la cocina.” Agregó._

_“¡Yo puedo hacerlo…!” Dije, de inmediato, poniéndome de pie._

_“No es nada, cariño.” Me interrumpió, con cortesía._

_Y se dirigió a dentro de la casa. Me quedé sola un momento y suspiré._

_Miré al cielo nocturno, a través de la malla anti insectos que rodeaba el pórtico. Detestaba que hubiese límites de proximidad tan marcados. Verlo con ropa tan ligera y casual me había permitido ver más de su piel. Sus brazos con cicatrices brillaban con la sutil luz de la linterna de aceite. Y yo me había mordido todas las preguntas en relación a ellas. Pero tuve que armarme de paciencia. Ya habría un momento adecuado en el que yo pudiese saber la procedencia de semejantes marcas en su cuerpo._

_En ese momento, sentí un ligero piquete en mi pecho izquierdo. Un mosquito estaba bebiendo de mi sangre._

_“¡Ugh!” exclamé con hastío._

_Intenté matarle de un manotazo, pero alcanzó a huir. Traté de aplastarlo en el aire con mis manos, pero era demasiado esquivo. Hasta que le perdí la pista luego de varios intentos. La picadura que me había hecho ya era un puntito rojizo y gruñí de rabia. Tomé mi botella con aceite de lavanda. Una loción que funcionaba como repelente para insectos. Volteé la botella para aplicarme un poco en la mano. Pero medí mal la fuerza y salió en exceso. Con pánico, y viendo que chorreaba la loción de mis dedos, manchando el piso, comencé a masajear mis pechos con el aceite, sin dejar de refunfuñar en contra de los mosquitos._

_“Estúpidas criaturas chupa sangre. No sé ni para qué existen.” Me quejaba._

_Miré mis pechos con fastidio. Habían quedado empapados por el excedente del aceite que me había esparcido, y en mis manos quedó tanta loción que tuve que repartirla, masajeando mis muslos y brazos. Mi cuerpo quedó completamente brillante y me sentí incómoda. Parecía una babosa de pantano con un fuerte olor a lavanda._

_Cuando ya no me quedaban restos de loción en las manos, resoplé con fastidio y me giré. De inmediato me congelé en mi lugar. El señor Alastor estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirándome de una forma que no sabía cómo interpretar. Su sonrisa seguía ahí, pero su mirada parecía perdida. Completamente absorto, sin quitarme los ojos de encima._

_“¿Señor Alastor? ¿Está bien?” dije, con cautela._

_Él parpadeó, dando un ligero respingo. Pareció salir de su trance y carraspeó._

_“¿Problemas con los mosquitos, querida?” Dijo._

_Elevé los hombros, con simpleza._

_“Como cada verano.” Dije, cansinamente. “La loción de lavanda no ayuda mucho, la verdad. Sólo me deja toda aceitosa.”_

_“Así noté.”_

_Otro silencio. Esperé que agregara algo más, pero sólo se acercó a mí, de forma tensa. Elevó una mano y dudó. Movió uno de mis mechones del flequillo con uno de sus dedos, en movimiento rápido y puso sus manos en la espalda, nuevamente. Yo lo miraba, absorta._

_Carraspeó de nuevo y desvió la mirada. Se giró hacia su hamaca._

_“Bien, creo que ya es momento adecuado para dormir. El calor ya es soportable.” Sentenció._

_Entonces, lo vi._

_Por instinto, levanté la mano y di un fuerte manotazo en el hombro desnudo del señor Alastor, con el cadáver del mosquito prófugo en mi mano. Sólo entonces noté mi fatal error. ¡Lo había tocado! ¡Más que eso! ¡Había golpeado al señor Alastor en el hombro por matar al mosquito!_

_Cubrí mi boca con horror._

_“¡L-lo siento tanto! ¡Vi un mosquito y pensé…! ¡No sé qué pensé!” exclamé, desesperada._

_El señor Alastor se había quedado de espaldas a mí; inmóvil. Imaginé que me reprendería, me repudiaría, me despediría en ese mismo momento. Pero él sólo se quedó de pie unos momentos antes de girar su cabeza. Me miraba con ojos tensos, pero con su inalterable sonrisa._

_“No te preocupes, cariño.” Dijo, lentamente. “Sólo fue un mosquito.”_

_“¡De verdad lo siento!” Intenté decir, nuevamente, presa del terror._

_“¡Oh! ¡El calor hace que pensemos y hagamos cosas extrañas!” exclamó._

_Y se puso a reír. Aún permanecía de espaldas a mí._

_Yo lo miré confundida. Sentí que la represalia por tamaña insolencia debía ser castigada. Por cosas más simples, como rozar los codos cuando estaba en su taller de taxidermia junto a él, me solicitaba que mantuviera la proximidad. Pero por un golpe a mano limpia, se portaba tan campante como si no hubiese sido de mayor importancia._

_“¿Se siente bien?” Me aventuré._

_Se pasó una mano por su brazo y luego se puso los dedos en su yugular, tomando su pulso._

_“Creo que sufro de una alergia.” Dijo, pensativamente, frunciendo el entrecejo._

_Puso una mano sobre su vientre. Lo miré con curiosidad._

_“Una espontánea y bastante curiosa.” Sentenció._

_“¡Oh! Si es algo cutáneo, conozco una loción de…” Intenté decir._

_“No. No. No más lociones. No más aceite.” Dijo, cortante._

_Se subió en su hamaca, y se acomodó espaldas a mí._

_“Buenas noches, querida.”_

_Me quedé ahí unos momentos, aturdida. Esperé que dijera algo más, pero no ocurrió. Me dirigí a mi hamaca y me dispuse a dormir en la dirección opuesta. Todo lo que ocurrido me había dejado increíblemente confundida. Su reacción a ser tocado fue completamente inesperada. Casi como sintiendo que verlo dormir podría ser considerado una invasión a su espacio personal, incluso peor que golpearlo, evité echar un vistazo sobre mi hombro durante toda la noche._

_Al día siguiente él trajo un gran saco de hojas de romero, y comenzamos a quemarlas en un recipiente. Fue bastante efectivo espantando a los mosquitos por la fragancia que expulsaba. No obstante, y extrañamente, mi aceite de lavanda desapareció de mi cajón sin dejar rastro, y Alastor me insistió que no sería necesario reemplazarlo._

_***_

Me reí y suspiré al recuerdo. Podía apostar que el mismo Alastor se había encargado de deshacerse de aquel frasco de aceite. Desde aquel entonces las cosas se habían vuelto más intensas para los dos. Pequeños momentos donde sentía esa tensión tirante entre los dos. Y ambos intentábamos rehuir. Pero ahí se encontraba, y crecía insistentemente. Tan palpable y nítido para todos, menos para nosotros mismos. No fueron pocas las personas que lo notaron. Al punto en que nos confundían como un matrimonio cuando salíamos a la ciudad. Y, francamente, no podía culpar a la gente por pensarlo así.

Le di un último sorbo a mi café y me comí lo que me quedaba del beigné. Me vestí con calma y ordené el gran bolso donde había llevado la muda de ropa, mis zapatos, mi maquillaje, el bombín, el vestido rojo y el que usé en el espectáculo de la noche anterior. Repasé varias veces que nada se me quedara, reprendiéndome una y otra vez cómo había sido tan descuidada como para que se me quedara mi cartera sobre mi puesto en el backstage. Llevaba ahí un par de dólares, pero lo más importante era mi cuaderno con la fotografía de mis padres en él, y perderlos sería una tragedia personal enorme. El Mimzy’s Palace no habría hasta las tres de la tarde y yo debía desocupar la habitación a mediodía. No podía hacer tiempo en el hotel, por lo que ir a casa de Vaggie era mi primera parada. Rogaba al cielo porque Vaggie tuviera mi cartera, así que ir a su casa fue mi prioridad.

Un poco antes de las doce, bajé al vestíbulo y me dirigí al recepcionista. Parecía bastante entretenido leyendo el periódico.

“Buenos días.” Dije. “Vengo a devolver la llave de la habitación 302.”

El recepcionista elevó la vista para observarme. Pareció pasmado por un instante, y luego me sonrió, encantado.

“Por supuesto, señorita.” Dijo.

Recibió las llaves y me pasó el libro para firmar mi salida.

“Esperamos que haya podido disfrutar de las instalaciones.” Dijo, con deferencia.

“Fue todo fantástico. Espero tener la oportunidad de volver a hospedarme aquí.” Aseguré.

“Me alegra saberlo. Usted y su pareja pueden venir las veces que deseen. Es un gran lugar para dar rienda suelta al amor.” Dijo, con soltura.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Me pareció un comentario bastante invasivo.

“Ya me retiro. Que tenga buen día.” Dije cortante.

No pareció tomar en cuenta mi tono. Seguía muy emocionado.

“Tenga un buen día también, Ange blanc.” Dijo, con cortesía.

Lo miré con aprehensión, pero él continuaba con una sonrisa entusiasta.

“Adiós.” Dije, antes de voltearme.

No sabía por qué me sorprendía. Mi nombre había resonado por días en muchos sitios debido a mis shows por el Mardi gras y ya había aparecido mencionada en los periódicos en más de una ocasión. Los asesinatos de Alastor habían sido la única otra cosa que había sonado con tanta fuerza. Y aunque ya había asumido la atención innecesaria, aún me parecía incómodo que me reconocieran y saludaran los desconocidos en mi vida cotidiana.

Salí a la calle por la puerta giratoria, escuchando cómo sonaba el teléfono de la recepción. El frío aire de la mañana calmaría mis alterados nervios. Me puse en marcha con paso firme y me desvié por la esquina para llegar pronto a casa de Vaggie. El hotel era bastante céntrico y tenía la mayoría de los lugares que conocía a la mano. El Mimzy’s Palace, el emporio de Rosie y el restaurant de Pentious estaban apenas separadas por unas pocas cuadras.

En las calles de New Orleans se respiraba la calma luego de varios días de carnaval. Ahora era tiempo donde todos debían guardar recato y mantener la actitud de todo buen cristiano, durante el periodo de cuaresma. La temporada de fiestas había llegado a su fin y el miércoles de ceniza iniciaba el tiempo de recogimiento, con una resaca y collares al cuello.

En mi camino vi que varias personas me quedaban mirando. Algunas cuchicheaban entre ellas. Otras me seguían con la mirada sin ser discretos, y algunos, me apuntaban con descaro. Me mortifiqué. Esperaba que no hubiesen tomado malas fotografías de mi show, para que me miraran así. Quizás Tom Trench había mencionado su rechazo de mi parte en la sección de chismes, quedando él como víctima. No me extrañaría de un hombre como él, que denigraba a una mujer por haberse rehusado a salir con él.

Suspiré, amargamente.

“¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Lea todo sobre el fin de temporada del Mardi Gras!” gritaba un niño en la calle.

Me acerqué al pequeño repartidor y saqué unas monedas que me quedaban en el bolsillo del abrigo.

“Dame uno, por favor.” Le dije, entregándole unos centavos.

“Claro.” Dijo.

Cuando me pasó el periódico, me quedó mirando boquiabierto. Me tensé.

“Disculpe, señorita.” Dijo el niño, con curiosidad. “¿De casualidad usted no es el Ange Blanc?”

Hice una mueca. Eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor. La gente me seguía observando.

“Sí, soy yo.” Dije, con resignación.

“Ya veo. Por usted he tenido que ir a pedir una segunda tanda de periódicos esta mañana. Tendré doble paga gracias a su noticia.” Dijo el muchacho, con entusiasmo.

“Oh.” Dije, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Puse el periódico doblado bajo el brazo y apuré la marcha. ¿Gracias a mi noticia? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser lo que escribió Tom Trench como venganza? Tenía el periódico apretado y el miedo de mirar su interior comenzó a aumentar.

Había avanzado unos pocos metros y fue, entonces, que noté algo revoloteando a mis pies. Algo silencioso y negro que dio círculos con una larga cola.

“¿Sombra?” Susurré.

Se detuvo y me miró, o eso parecía. Miré a mis alrededores y reanudé la marcha, sin dejar de mirar el piso.

“¿Alastor te envió? ¿Él está bien?” dije en voz baja, preocupada.

Asintió vigorosamente y ladeé mi cabeza.

“Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí?”

Era inusual que Alastor se separara de su sombra cuando no era completamente necesario. Generalmente, la enviaba para ir a dar un vistazo a casa, cuando yo pasaba la mayor parte el día sola.

“¿Qué ocurre?” insistí.

La sombra estaba inquieta. Parecía que quería decirme algo. Se deslizó por mis pies, atrapando a mi propia sombra y comencé a sentir que algo me tiraba con fuerza hacia atrás.

“¡Oye…! ¡¿Qué?!” dije, confundida.

Intenté ir contra el tirón, pero no lograba avanzar. Como si fuese un mimo peleando contra un fuerte viento, era arrastrada por un poder invisible en dirección opuesta a mi objetivo.

“¡Deja de tirarme!” exclamé, molesta.

De inmediato la sombra me soltó. La miré, enojada y ella miró con arrepentimiento. Olvidaba lo mucho que los espectros temían a mis órdenes. Miré a mis alrededores y había llamado la atención de unas cuantas personas que me miraban con curiosidad. Cubrí mi rostro con mi mano, avergonzada y me puse a caminar a paso rápido. La sombra se deslizaba junto a mí.

“¿Quieres que vuelva al hotel? Pero la reservación terminó. Ya entregué la llave de la habitación.” dije, en un susurro.

Ella sólo asintió, silenciosamente. Miré con disimulo sobre mi hombro. Seguramente la gente que me miraba pensaría en lo loca que estaba por hablarle al piso.

“¿Acaso él… quiere extender nuestra estadía?” dije, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Me detuve en un cruce de autos y miré de reojo al suelo. La sombra asentía.

Resoplé, sonriendo.

“De acuerdo, volveré después de ir a casa de Vaggie. Tengo que ir a buscar mi ropa. Ya no me queda más recambio.” dije, conciliadora.

Me dispuse a retomar la marcha, cuando los autos dejaron de pasa, pero nuevamente sentí cómo tiraban de mí, en sentido opuesto.

Miré a la sombra, enojada.

“¿Puedo saber cuál es tu problema?” Le increpé.

Por toda respuesta, la sombra “empujó” a mi sombra. Sentí esa fuerza en mi espalda y caí de bruces. El bolso con ropa y el periódico cayeron al piso. Me levanté con dificultad, dispuesta a recriminarle su mal comportamiento. Pero fue entonces que lo vi. La sombra, debajo del periódico, comenzó a apuntar a la portada. Lo recogí del suelo lentamente. Una fotografía en blanco y negro, de una pareja junto a un farol, en medio de una noche fría y con neblina. Él con una gran sonrisa. Ella mirándolo, con ojos de amor. Éramos Alastor y yo.

_**ESCÁNDALO: CONOCIDO LOCUTOR RADIAL EN UNA RELACIÓN CON EL ANGE BLANC** _

Leí varias veces el titular. Miré a la sombra en el suelo y juraría que me miraba como dándome el pésame.

“¿Cómo pasó esto?” susurré.

“Señorita, ¿necesita ayuda?” escuché a un hombre cerca de mí.

Me puse de pie con dificultad y salí corriendo, ignorando su ofrecimiento.

Corrí buscando un lugar solitario. Quería escapar de todos aquellos ojos reprochadores que me seguían. En la siguiente esquina, divisé una caseta telefónica. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Sólo ahí pude desplomarme en el suelo. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, inhalé hondo y suspiré largamente, varias veces para regular mi respiración. Miré al suelo. La sombra seguía ahí, expectante. Lancé un quejido y tomé el periódico. Me armé de valor y lo abrí, buscando el artículo dedicado a mí.

Leí cada párrafo de la noticia con incredulidad. ¿Qué yo era la amante de Alastor? ¿Qué todo fue un plan para que mi popularidad aumentara y que él aumentara su porcentaje de ganancia? ¿Qué Alastor era mi representante? ¿De dónde sacó que huiríamos a Broadway?

Quería llorar de indignación. Lancé un grito de frustración, mientras arrugaba el periódico en una bola y lo estrujaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Me puse de pie y saqué una moneda de mi abrigo, y la puse en el teléfono.

“Operadora, por favor, necesito hacer una llamada a la estación de radio WSMB.” Dije, con decisión.

“Por supuesto. En seguida la conectaremos.” Escuché la voz amable de una mujer.

Tuve que esperar unos momentos agobiantes, antes de que escuchara una voz de hombre contestar.

“¿Hola? Habla a la radio WSMB.” Dijo, con voz monótona.

“Ahm… uhm…” musité.

“¿Hola?” insistieron.

“Oh, sí. Hola.” Dije.

Inhalé hondo.

“Necesito hablar con ‘El demonio de la radio’, por favor.” Dije, con seriedad.

“Él está ocupado ahora en su horario de almuerzo, señorita.” Dijo.

“Lo sé, pero…”

“Si quiere dejar sus pedidos musicales, eso terminó a las diez.” Me interrumpió.

Me armé de paciencia.

“Escuche, por favor. Soy el Ange Blanc. Tengo que hablar con él.” Dije, con autoridad.

“Sí, cómo no…” se rio, incrédulo. “Mire, señorita, si quiere aprovecharse de la situación, le recomiendo que intente crear polémica con mi compañero en otra parte.”

Mi paciencia ya estaba en su punto de fractura. De pronto tuve una idea.

“Puedo demostrarle que soy El Ange Blanc.”

“A ver.” Dijo, con tono desafiante.

Entonces, tomé aire y canté.

 ** _“I've made my decisions since you made me feel blue_**   
**_Now an old gypsy lady's curse, honey, is on you_**

**_Oh, honey, a gyspy curse_**   
**_Honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Oh, honey, a gypsy curse_**   
**_Honey, a gypsy curse on you!”_**

Hubo un silencio del otro lado del auricular.

“¿De verdad es usted?” dijo el hombre, con emoción contenida.

“Ya le dije que sí, y necesi…” le dije con autoridad.

“¡Anoche fui a verla en su show!” exclamó “¡Me encantó su acto de cierre!”

“Ehm… Gracias, pero…” intenté decir, masajeando mi sien.

“¡HEY, AL! ¡TU CHICA ESTÁ AL TELÉFONO!” Lo escuché gritar. “¡Y PARECE QUE ESTÁ FURIOSA, COMPAÑERO!”

Cubrí mis ojos con una mano. Apenas pasaba del medio día y sentía que las humillaciones no acababan. La sombra de Alastor se había resguardado dentro de la mía y me miraba, atenta. Sentí un brinco en el corazón cuando una voz conocida respondió el teléfono.

“¿Charlotte?”

“Alastor.” Dije, con alivio.

“Imagino por qué me llamaste, cariño.” Dijo con tono cansino. 

“Acabo de ver la portada del periódico.” Confirmé.

Suspiré, llena de congoja.

“La gente no dejaba de mirarme en la calle. Creí que me había vuelto paranoica, pero después de leer el titular…”

“Es de lo único que se ha hablado hoy.” Confirmó.

“¿Te dijeron algo en tu trabajo?” Dije, nerviosa.

“Tuve una cálida bienvenida de parte de mi equipo de trabajo en la estación. Incluso Pentious llegó a felicitarme.”

“¿Felicitarte?” dije, confusa.

“Querida, desconoces el alcance que tienes entre el público y su añoranza por llegar a ti.” Dijo, con simpleza. “Y te labraste la fama de ser inalcanzable.”

Me encogí, ante la vergüenza.

“Y, obviamente, el único hombre que logró la proeza de llegar a la magnífica Ange Blanc no podía menos que recibir los parabienes de sus pares.” Declaró.

“Qué desastre…” musité, abrumada.

“Lo curioso es que nadie pareció tomar en cuenta que yo estaba comprometido, hasta mucho después.” Agregó, pensativamente. “Supongo que nadie estuvo muy de acuerdo con que yo iba a casarme con Mimzy en primer lugar. Rosie estará encantada.”

“Ha. Ha.” Dije, con sarcasmo.

Suspiré, amargamente.

“A diferencia de ti, a mí me verán como una rompe-hogares.” Dije, molesta. “Como la que se interpuso entre los planes de boda de su jefa, para seducir a su prometido. En especial porque todo el mundo piensa que fue un estúpido plan, gracias a Tom Trench.”

“Cariño, no puedes pedirle tanto a la humanidad. Las masas no piensan. Sólo se dejan guiar con el que parece un poco menos perdidos que ellos y se dejarán influenciar por sus opiniones, adoptándolas como propias.”

“Pero esta vez nos tocó a nosotros estar en el ojo del huracán.” Dije, angustiada. “Será de nosotros de quienes hablarán por semanas.”

“De eso no hay duda, cariño.” Repuso.

“Debí quedarme en el hotel.” Dije, haciendo un mohín.

“Intenté llamarte a la recepción del hotel para extender la reservación, pero ya te habías marchado. Por eso mandé a mi sombra para advertirte que no salieras.” Explicó.

Miré a la sombra a mis pies.

“Lamento no haberte hecho caso a tiempo, sombra.” Me disculpé.

La sombra se movió un poco, como acurrucándose.

"Por favor, deposite otra moneda para continuar la llamada." Dijo la voz de la operadora.

Inserté otra moneda en el teléfono.

“¿Ya estás cerca de casa de Vagatha, querida?” Dijo Alastor, con calma.

“A unas tres manzanas.”

“Te sugiero que te quedes ahí, hasta que vaya a buscarte en la tarde, como habíamos planeado.”

“Bien.” Dije, agotada. “Espero que no pase a mayores. Tal vez sólo estoy preocupándome de más y no pase nada serio. Después de todo, es sólo un artículo en un periódico de segunda clase.”

Hubo una pausa.

“¿Alastor?” Dije, con curiosidad.

“Me alegra que no escucharas cuando tuve que leer el artículo dedicado a nosotros esta mañana, en la sección de noticias.” Comentó.

“¡NO!” Exclamé, horrorizada.

Si se pudiera morir de humillación, habría caído muerta en el acto.

“Así es, querida.” Dijo, con mucha elocuencia.

“No puedo creerlo…” Dije, con un hilo de voz.

“Fue Pentious quien insistió que era una noticia que debía ser leída en vivo. No pude negarme, porque es uno de los inversionistas de la radio. Fue, básicamente, una orden de más arriba. Parecía especialmente encantado con la noticia. Siempre se llevó mal con Mimzy. Cree que se merece todo lo que le ocurrió.”

Cubrí mi boca, con incredulidad.

“Nuestra pequeña aventura en el hotel ha sido bastante sonada, aun viniendo de un periódico tan sensacionalista.” Continuó. “Pero no puedo culparlos. ¡Tu y yo juntos somos todo un espectáculo!”

“Pareciera que estás disfrutándolo.” Dije, molesta.

“Me malinterpretas, cariño. Es tremendamente incómodo que nuestra vida personal sea de interés colectivo.”

“¡Por supuesto!” Exclamé, indignada.

“Pero todos son conscientes de esta gran combinación: una historia de El demonio de la radio y El Ange Blanc. Y donde hubo una traición doble a Mimzy, que era mi prometida y tu jefa. Lamentablemente, este tipo de historias tienen bastante audiencia y de seguro nos buscarán para pedir detalles sobre el asunto.”

“No puede ser… Espero que esto no traiga repercusiones en tu trabajo.” dije, mortificada.

“Para nada.” Dijo, con soltura. “Están más que encantados que tendremos mayores audiencias durante varias semanas. Además, me invitaron al almuerzo. Sir Pentious trajo algo de la carta para todos los de la estación. Supongo que esperan algunos detalles jugosos, que no planeo compartir.”

“Oh. Bien.” Dije, con alivio.

“También quieren consejos de cómo conquistar a una mujer como tú, querida. Soy una especie de héroe para mis pares en la estación.” Dijo, con una nota de orgullo.

“Ten prudencia con lo que mencionas.” Le advertí.

“Ni una palabra que pueda manchar más nuestra inestable reputación saldrá de mi boca. Te lo aseguro.” Dijo.

“Ya no sé qué pensará de mi la gente. De camino aquí, me miraban con tanto reproche.” Dije, molesta. “Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con los periodistas que esperan entrevistarme siempre que me encuentran. Ahora me buscarán para saber detalles de este escándalo.”

“Es el precio de la fama.” Dijo con simpleza.

Resoplé y miré por los cristales de la cabina. Vi a personas pasar, despreocupadamente, por la calle.

“Lo único que puedo rescatar de esto es que no seré perseguida por admiradores, deseando tener una oportunidad conmigo.” Dije, después de unos momentos.

“Eventualmente, todo el mundo sabría que ya no estás sola. Más no esperaba hacer pública nuestra relación por la radio. No todavía, al menos.” Comentó.

“¡No es momento para bromas, Alastor!” Dije, con fastidio.

“¿Quién está bromeando?” Dijo, sinceramente.

Podía imaginarlo sonriendo, con su mirada carente de toda culpa.

“¿Planeabas decir que tenías una relación conmigo por la radio?” dije, incrédula.

“Con todo este asunto del matrimonio con Mimzy terminado, planeaba esperar unos días para anunciarlo. No puedo negarles noticias tan buenas a los ciudadanos honestos.” Comentó.

“¿Hablas en serio?” Dije, atónita.

“Cariño, cuando todos sepan que ya no estás sola, podrás mantener a los indeseables alejados. Es un método menos violento que podrá dejarte satisfecha.” Dijo, con descaro. “¿Y qué mejor medio de difusión que la radio para indicar que el Ange Blanc no está disponible? Y, mejor aún, que se enteren por una fuente confiable, que soy yo mismo, como el coprotagonista de la noticia.”

Me recargué en una de las paredes de la cabina telefónica. No sabía qué decir. En otra circunstancia, una aclaración así de su parte podría haber sido hasta romántica. Aún era bastante nuevo para mí que él hablara con tanta soltura de que ahora éramos una pareja. Parecía disfrutar, especialmente, al recalcarlo. Aunque no había ningún tipo de propuesta formal de por medio. Saberlo consciente del rumbo real de lo que estábamos construyendo juntos, fue un bálsamo para mi inquieto corazón.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

“Puedo, entonces, confiar en que el Ange Blanc ya está con alguien, si eres tú quien lo confirma, Demonio de la radio.” Dije, con malicia. “Eres bueno poniendo especial énfasis en los puntos que quieres dejar en claro.”

Escuché una suave risa de su parte.

Hubo un silencio. Me abracé a mí misma y suspiré.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Alastor?” Dije, tensa.

“No te preocupes por él, cariño. Ya está en mi lista.” Dijo, en voz baja.

Fruncí el entrecejo, confundida.

“¿De quién hablas?” dije.

“Del precursor de todo este embrollo, tesoro.”

“¿Hablas de Tom Trench?”

“En efecto.”

“No hablaba de un homicidio, Alastor.” Dije, poniendo mi mano sobre mis ojos.

“De todas maneras, ya lo tengo en la lista.” Dijo, con calma.

“¿No se supone que deben ser sólo criminales?” le cuestioné.

“Cualquiera que hable tan vulgarmente de ti, es un criminal en potencia para mí.” Explicó.

“Discutiremos eso luego.” Murmuré.

Miré el periódico tirado en el piso.

“Alastor, ¿qué es lo recomendable hacer en esta situación? La gente hablará de nosotros por semanas. Pasaron dos meses antes de que se dejara de hablar del amorío que tuvo el secretario de la alcaldía con una prostituta. Y con todo lo que se vaya a decir de mí, dudo mucho que me contraten en algún local como cantante.” Dije, apesadumbrada.

Alastor pareció meditarlo un momento.

“Será extraño que te lo diga, pero en momentos así, es mejor no llamar más atención que la debida por un buen tiempo. Cualquier movimiento o palabra que digamos será usado en nuestra contra.”

“Ese idiota de Trench.” Escupí. “La mitad de las cosas que dijo en su artículo eran mentira. ¿Qué fue un caballero al pedirme una ‘entrevista’? ¿Qué hubo un plan macabro en todo esto? ¿Qué íbamos a huir a Broadway?”

“Son las reglas del sensacionalismo.” Explicó Alastor. “« _Nunca dejes que la realidad te estropee una buena noticia._ » Y Trench sólo quería vender su miserable periódico, aún si eso incluía escribir mentiras de dos figuras conocidas.”

“No me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado con sus cochinas flores.” Dije, con rabia.

“Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es mantener un perfil bajo cuando estemos en público.” Dijo.

“Hacer las cosas con bajo perfil no es tu estilo, querido.” Dije, alzando una ceja.

“No es mi especialidad. Pero dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor que podemos hacer hasta que todo esto se calme.” Admitió.

“¡Hey, Al! ¡Sales al aire en dos minutos!” Se escuchó, la voz amortiguada de alguien.

“Querida, hablaremos en la tarde. Debo volver a trabajar.” Dijo Alastor, con apremio.

“Bien, iré a casa de Vaggie ahora. Te veré más tarde.” Respondí, decepcionada. 

“Adiós, querida.”

“Adiós.”

Colgué el teléfono, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de desamparo y furia. Escuchar la voz de Alastor me había calmado. Pero confirmar que todos en la ciudad ahora sabían de nuestra relación y que me convertía en la villana de la historia, al actuar en completa deslealtad con mi jefa, “quitándole” a “su” hombre, me dejó muy preocupada.

Salí de la caseta telefónica con mi bolso de ropa y el periódico. Me dirigí rauda a casa de Vaggie. No pude evitar fijarme en un grupo de cinco mujeres que llevaban una cruz hecha con ceniza en la frente, mientras cargaban una biblia fuertemente aferrada en el pecho. Como si de un escudo en contra de los seres malignos se tratase. Esas mujeres parecieron reconocerme y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, mientras me lanzaban miradas de asco. Apuré el paso, para perderlas de vista.

Si lo pensaba, era una locura por dónde se lo mirara. ¿Por qué él recibía elogios y yo recibía reproches, si se supone que él era quien había traicionado a Mimzy para ir, voluntariamente, conmigo? ¿Por qué era yo la traidora a mi jefa y no él a su prometida? Era una situación costumbrista que ponía en evidencia lo injusto que era la desaprobación de la inmoralidad de una mujer, cuando a un hombre se le permitía y perdonaba, aun estando casado. Esa distinción entre géneros se trataba con una inquietante normalidad.

Lamentablemente, tenía que pasar por el Mimzy’s Palace para llegar a la casa de Vaggie. Mantuve la mirada pegada al piso y pasé por el local a grandes zancadas. Afortunadamente, no me topé con nadie conocido en el camino.

Llegué al complejo de apartamentos de Vaggie, con la respiración agitada y subí los escalones de dos en dos, hasta llegar a su puerta. Toqué rítmicamente y, momentos después, alguien del otro lado habló.

“¿Sí?” Dijo una voz, que no era de Vaggie.

“Uhm… ¿Vaggie?” Dije, confundida.

“Lo siento, señorita, no hay pan duro.” Respondieron.

“¡Ángel, no hagas eso!” Le reclamó la voz de Vaggie.

La inconfundible risa de Angel me llegó a los oídos.

Vaggie, entonces, abrió la puerta y me quedó mirando unos momentos, de forma seria. Aún llevaba su holgado pijama de dos piezas, color violeta.

“Charlotte.” Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

“Hola, Vaggie.” Dije, incómoda.

“¿No estás con el ‘señor sonrisas’?” Dijo, mirando a la escalera.

“Tuvo que ir a trabajar en la mañana.”

“Oh.”

Hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

“¿Dónde estuviste anoche?” Exigió saber.

Vaggie tenía el ceño fruncido y se negaba a mirarme.

“¿Puedo pasar?” Dije.

Suspiró, pesadamente.

“Ya estás aquí.” Dijo, molesta.

Se hizo a un lado y me dejó entrar. Dejé mi bolso en el suelo y di un vistazo al lugar. Todo estaba desordenado. Los tacones de Angel y su ropa estaban tirados en el suelo, la cartera y el abrigo de Vaggie estaban sobre el sofá y una barra de chocolate a medio comer estaba sobre la mesa, junto a lo que parecía el desayuno de ambos: un par de tazas de café y huevos revueltos con pan, y unas láminas de jamón descansaban en un plato.

“¡Muñequita!” Exclamó Angel, de buena gana, alzando su taza de café.

Llevaba una de las batas largas de Vaggie, y sospechaba que no tenía nada debajo.

“Hola, Angel.” Dije.

“¡Aún puedes caminar!” dijo, con descaro y lanzó una risotada al aire.

Sentí cómo me sonrojaba a su insinuación.

“¡Angel!” Exclamó, Vaggie, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. “¡¿Qué mierdas dices?!”

“¡Vamos! Hay que decir las cosas por su nombre.” Le dijo él, con malicia. “Y estoy seguro que no fueron a jugar a las cartas toda la noche cuando se fue con el ‘señor sonrisas’.”

“No le hagas caso, sólo dice estupideces.” Dijo Vaggie, molesta.

“No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Y, en tu caso, te serviría mucho sacarte ese cabello de la cara.” Dijo, con sorna.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Le pregunté a Angel.

“El idiota estaba demasiado ebrio como para caminar a su casa en la madrugada, así que lo traje aquí, antes que un auto lo arrollara o muriera ahogado en vómito.” Respondió, Vaggie por él.

“Aclaremos que, si Cherri no hubiese prometido ir a alimentar a Fat Nuggets después de su ‘servicio’, no habría aceptado venir a tu caja de fósforos.” Se defendió Angel, arrebatándome el periódico que llevaba en las manos.

“Es la última vez que salvo tu miserable trasero.” Masculló Vaggie.

“Soy parte fundamental de tu elenco. No sería la última vez que me ayudarías si me intoxicara, administradora. No dejarías abandonado a uno de los recursos valiosos del Mimzy’s Palace.” Dijo Angel, moviendo las cejas.

Vaggie golpeó su frente con la mano y luego me miró.

“Charlotte, ¿ahora puedes explicarme qué mierda pasó anoche?” Dijo, seriamente, cruzándose de brazos.

“Pues, yo…” Intenté decir.

“¿Qué tiene que explicar?” Saltó Angel a la defensiva, poniéndose de pie. “Que se fue a un hotel con el señor sonrisas.”

“No seas ridículo, Charlotte nunca…” Intentó decir Vaggie.

“La verdad es que sí.” Le interrumpí. “Estuve con él en el Roosevelt hotel.”

“¡¿QUÉ?!” Estalló ella.

“¡Sí!” exclamó Angel triunfal y se sentó nuevamente. “Niffty me debe un almuerzo. Ella apostó que Mimzy y ‘el señor sonrisas’ follarían anoche.”

Vaggie miró a Angel, luego a mí, como esperando que le dijeran que todo era una broma. Pero como no pasó, se giró hacia mí, y me tomó de los hombros, alterada.

“¡Dime que no es eso cierto, Charlotte!” Exigió saber ella, mirándome.

“Pero es la verdad, Vaggie. Él y yo estuvimos juntos.” Dije, con cautela.

“¿Estás loca? ¡Él es el prometido de la señorita Mimzy!”

“Meh. La verdad ni lo parecían.” Dijo Angel, elevando los hombros.

“¡Esto no es propio de ti! ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?!” Exclamó Vaggie, fuera de sí.

“Vaggie…” intenté decir.

“Él te llevó amenazada a ese hotel, ¿verdad?” Sentenció.

“Vaggie, yo…”

“¡¿Te hizo algo contra tu voluntad?! ¡Cuando vea a ese hijo de perra, juro que…!”

“¡No, Vaggie!” Dije, firmemente.

Ella se me quedó mirando, pasmada. La miré directamente a los ojos.

“Alastor nunca me haría nada que yo no quisiera. Si estuve con él, fue por voluntad propia. Es más, fui yo quien lo invitó a mi habitación del hotel en primer lugar.” Aclaré.

Vaggie me soltó los hombros, ante el impacto de mis palabras.

“¿Cómo dices?” dijo, con los ojos abiertos.

“Angel me ayudó a tomar una reservación en el Roosevelt Hotel.” Expliqué. “Fui yo quien planeó ese encuentro. Alastor no hizo más que acudir a mi llamado.”

Miré a Angel, que estaba leyendo el periódico.

“Muchas gracias por eso, Angel.” Dije, con una sonrisa.

“Le debes un juguete nuevo a Fat Nuggets.” Dijo Angel, guiñándome el ojo. “Pero me alegra que estés feliz.”

Le sonreí. Vaggie se dirigió, furiosa a Angel.

“¿Estabas metido en todo esto?” Le espetó.

“Pfff… Pues, claro.” Le dijo, exasperado. “La muñequita está loca por ‘el señor sonrisas’ y él estaba que moría por volver a estar con ella. Sólo aporté mi granito de arena.”

“¡Pero ellos no deberían estar juntos! ¡Él está comprometido e hizo llorar a Charlotte!” Dijo Vaggie.

“¿Cuál es tu problema?” Le enfrentó Angel. “Si ellos quieren resolver sus problemas y llegaron a un acuerdo que los deja felices a ambos, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?”

“¡Pero él no es bueno para ella!” Exclamó ella, con fiereza.

“Eso es lo que dices tú. Ella es quien decide con quién quiere estar.” Dijo Angel, alzando una ceja.

“Angel, por favor. Deja de decir estupideces. ¡Él está comprometido con nuestra jefa!” Dijo Vaggie. “Cuando ella se entere de que su prometido y Charlotte están juntos, de seguro que la despide. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?”

“La muñequita estaba clara en ese punto, e igualmente tomó el riesgo.” Dijo Angel, mirándola de soslayo. “Menosprecias bastante sus capacidades.”

Vaggie estaba hiperventilando, con el rostro enfurecido. Parecía que iba a saltar en el cuello de Angel en cualquier momento.

“Vaggie, escucha.” La frené. “Alastor dejó su compromiso con la señorita Mimzy antes de ir a verme en el hotel.”

Vaggie me miró, como no logrando digerir lo que le estaba diciendo.

“Yo no iba a ser su amante ni mucho menos.” Dije, firmemente. “Le dejé en claro que las condiciones al estar juntos estaban sujetas a mis demandas. Y él las aceptó así.”

“Roarrr…” Gruñó Angel, simulando un arañazo. “Esta muñequita tiene garras.”

“El matrimonio con Mimzy fue disuelto en el momento en que él dejó la habitación que ella había reservado para pasar la noche con él. Ella está al tanto de todo.” Expliqué. “Él fue a mi habitación de hotel luego de terminar con ella. Después de eso, fui a hacer mi acto y volvimos al hotel.”

“Oh, hubiese pagado por ver ese rompimiento.” Dijo Angel, con deleite. “Apuesto a que le dijo las cosas sin filtro. Y la señorita Mimzy puede hacer unos dramas.”

“Pues, le dijo la verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Dudo mucho que ella quiera estar con un hombre que le dijo en su cara que está enamorado de otra mujer.” Dije, elevando los hombros. 

Angel se rio entre dientes.

“Someterlo a un ultimátum, al obligarlo a elegir con cuál es la mujer con la que desea estar realmente. Fue un buen plan, muñequita. Mis respetos.”

“Eres un gran amigo, Angel.” Le dije, con cariño. 

“¡Esto es una locura!” Dijo Vaggie, exasperada, agarrándose los cabellos. “¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto, Charlotte?”

“Alastor nunca te ha agradado mucho, Vaggie.” Me sinceré. “Estaba segura que hubieses intentado que desistiera de la idea de querer estar con él.”

“¡Claro que me habría rehusado! ¡Soy tu amiga, Charlotte! ¡Lo que menos quiero es que salgas lastimada!” Dijo, dolida.

Miró a Angel, con reproche.

“¡¿Cómo pudiste ayudarla en un plan tan retorcido?!” exigió.

Angel se puso de pie y se inclinó para mirarle, desafiante.

“Ayudarla a alcanzar su felicidad es lo que hacen los amigos, chica. No puedes protegerla para siempre, especialmente cuando ella estaba segura de lo que hacía.” Dijo él.

“¡Pero ella no sabe cuidarse sola!” Exclamó, Vaggie, en un arrebato.

La quedé mirando dolida y ella me miró apenada.

“Ella es una adulta.” Dijo Angel, cruzándose de brazos. “Si ella es feliz con ese sujeto, no puedo menos que apoyarla y aconsejarla si me llega a necesitar, aunque no esté de acuerdo con todo lo que ella decida. Eso hacen los amigos.” Dijo Angel, seriamente.

Vaggie lo miró, contrariada.

“¿O no?” Agregó Angel, con malicia.

Vaggie bajó el rostro, molesta.

Miré a Angel, conmovida. Él me consideraba su amiga. A pesar del poco tiempo que habíamos convivido, también lo sentía como alguien cercano. Como un extravagante y divertido hermano mayor que me brindaba de su conocimiento del mundo, y que se preocupaba por mí, en su particular estilo de demostrar cariño.

“Vaggie…” Intenté decir.

Vaggie estaba temblando de rabia. Parecía estar al borde del llanto.

“Por cierto, muñequita, esta es una buena foto.” Dijo Angel.

Estaba mostrando la portada del periódico y crispé la cara. Vaggie lo tomó. Leyó el titular y se adentró en las páginas para leer la noticia.

“¿Qué mierda es esto?” Musitó, en medida que avanzaba la lectura.

“El reportero de anoche.” Expliqué, con el ceño fruncido. “Escribió un reportaje basura sobre Alastor y yo.”

“¿La bolsa de sífilis?” Dijo Angel, elevando una ceja.

“Sí.”

“Ahora entiendo por qué estaba hablando con Cherri.” Dijo, con una mano en su mentón.

Sumé dos y dos.

“¿Con Cherri?” Dije, sorprendida.

“Los vi charlando en la madrugada.”

“¿Entonces era ella la mesera que mencionó como su fuente?” Dije, molesta.

“Dudo mucho que Trench le dijera que era una entrevista. Seguro que sólo le hizo un par de preguntas.” Dijo, Angel, con indiferencia.

Angel suspiró con alivio.

“Me alegra saber que no estuvo con él en un ‘servicio’. Cherri suele tomar riesgos innecesarios. Además, con esa nariz rota y esas pústulas ese sujeto se veía…”

Angel hizo una mueca de desagrado. Me pasé las manos por la cara, con frustración.

“Pero fue ella quien le comentó que Alastor y yo teníamos una relación estrecha desde hace tiempo.” Dije, resoplando.

Angel se cruzó de brazos.

“Cherri no hizo más que detallar lo que todos veíamos.” Dijo Angel. “Para nadie era secreto que ustedes se veían como un par de tortolos. Y, tal vez, le mencioné que él te regaló el vestido rojo que usaste cuando fuiste a probar el piano. Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí, soy yo, muñequita.”

Lo miré, molesta. Pero no dije nada. Apenas había tenido trato con Cherri. Y sabía que ella compartía un apartamento con Angel. No era de extrañarme que él le hubiera comentado que Alastor me había regalado prendas caras cuando apenas era una sirvienta. Además, yo misma había aceptado que todos notaban aquel trato tan estrecho que tenía con Alastor. Tampoco es que fuésemos sutiles al respecto. No podía culpar a Cherri por haber comentado algo tan simple a un periodista que tergiversó todo lo que le dijo para escribir un artículo que dañara nuestra imagen.

“No culpo a Cherri.” Dije, finalmente. “Ni tampoco te culpo a ti. Todo esto fue culpa de Trench. Él fue quien usó esa información en mi contra, por haberlo rechazado anoche. Y todo lo demás son mentiras.”

“Lo de huir a Broadway fue un buen detalle.” Dijo, con una media sonrisa.

“Sí, nos iríamos volando montando una nube, comiendo algodón de azúcar de arcoíris.” Dije, con sarcasmo.

Angel se rio.

Miré a Vaggie, quien tenía los dedos crispados en el papel del periódico.

“Vaggie, todo lo que está ahí son puras mentiras de Trench.” Dije, con cautela.

“¿Que se quedaron en un hotel es una mentira?” Dijo, sin mirarme.

“No, eso sí es…” intenté decir.

“¿Y que su relación venía desde antes que llegaras a trabajar en el Mimzy’s Palace?” me interrumpió.

“No…” Admití.

“Charlotte, ¿ustedes sí estaban juntos desde antes?” exigió saber.

“Sólo intimidad, sin nombres, ni compromisos.” Dije, con el corazón palpitando.

Vaggie hizo una mueca de dolor.

“¿Y aún así puedes perdonarle que se haya comprometido con alguien más si ya estaban juntos?” Dijo, elevando la voz.

“Ya hablé de eso con Alastor, Vaggie.” Dije, con determinación. “Ese compromiso no fue más que una forma de intentar huir a que estaba enamorado.”

“Vaya formas que tiene de hacer las cosas ese sujeto.” Se burló, Angel.

“Ahora haremos las cosas bien.” Aseguré.

“¡Esto es una locura!” Exclamó Vaggie.

Lanzó el periódico al piso, con rabia.

“Charlotte, ¿acaso no ves lo raro que es ese tipo?” Dijo, casi suplicante.

La miré con sorpresa.

“¡Has vivido con él dos años, debiste ver algo extraño en su casa!” Insistió.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Dije.

Miró a Angel, como esperando apoyo.

"En serio, no pude ser la única que lo notara. ¿No les pareció extraño que la ola de asesinatos comenzara precisamente después de que Charlotte renunciara? Hubo muchos asesinatos en muy poco tiempo. A él casi no lo vimos. ¡Y su apariencía! Él se veía todo demacrado. Como si no hubiese descansado en muchos días. Además, sé que él pasa su tiempo libre matando animales en el bosque por diversión."

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

“¿Qué diferencia hay entre saber matar a un animal que matar a una persona? ¡Él sabría cómo hacer un trabajo limpio!” Sentenció.

“Estás paranoica.” Dijo Angel, escéptico.

“¿Y hoy, después de estar en el hotel con Charlotte, no hay ninguna noticia sobre un nuevo asesinato? ¿Después de días y días de asesinatos sin parar? ¿Justamente hoy?” Continuó Vaggie.

“¿Insinúas que ‘el señor sonrisas’ es ‘El justiciero’? Dijo Angel, cruzándose de brazos.

“Vaggie, él no es un asesino.” Dije, con tranquilidad.

Me sorprendía, nuevamente, cómo podía mentir con tanta fluidez sobre el tema.

“¿En serio pretendes que la muñequita desconfíe de él acusándolo de ser un asesino?” Acotó Angel.

Tomó un sándwich de la mesa y la miró, con molestia.

“¿De verdad tanto quieres que ella se separe de él? Estás mal, chica.” Le dijo.

Vaggie detuvo en el acto. Se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró.

“Olvídenlo.” Dijo, en voz baja.

Caminó hasta el sofá y se acostó, quedando en posición fetal.

La miré, sintiendo mucha congoja. Aunque lo quisiera, jamás podría decir algo sobre la identidad de Alastor como El justiciero. El conjuro del secreto seguiría conmigo para salvaguardar su anonimato.

“Chica, sé que no te gusta la idea de que ellos estén juntos, pero no puedes decir cosas así sin pruebas.” Le reprendió Angel.

Y le dio un mordisco al sándwich. Luego de tragar, desfiguró el rostro con asco. Quitó el pan superior y vio, con horror, que había una lámina de jamón en el interior.

“¡Jamón!” Exclamó, soltando el pan.

Se dirigió raudo al baño.

“¡Angel!” Dije, siguiéndolo.

Lo vi hincado en el retrete, vomitando con fuerza. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me arrodillé junto a él, para acariciar su espalda.

“Maldito jamón…” Dijo, con voz rasposa, antes de volver a vomitar otro poco más.

“¿No toleras comer jamón?” Dije, con curiosidad.

Se retiró del retrete y se fue a enjuagar la boca en el lavamanos.

“Ugh, no tolero nada que provenga del cerdo.” Dijo, limpiando su boca con una toalla. “Amo tanto a Fat Nuggets, que me niego a comer a alguno de sus semejantes.”

Me reí ligeramente.

“Es muy dulce que lo cuides tanto.” Comenté.

“Nos tenemos el uno al otro.” Dijo. “Sin contar a Cherri, claro. Tenemos el acuerdo que uno de los dos tiene que llegar a casa durante la madrugada, para darle su desayuno a Fat.”

“Yo tengo a Razzle y Dazzle, en casa de Alastor.” Comenté. “Son dos cabritas adorables. También tiene algunos pollos. Son bastante útiles para conseguir leche y huevos gratis.”

“¿El señor sonrisas tiene mascotas?” Dijo, incrédulo.

“Técnicamente. Piensa comérselos a todos al final, supongo. Pero intento que no mate a los pollos, y protejo mucho a Razzle y Dazzle.” Expliqué. “Me comentó que quería tener un cocodrilo de mascota cuando era niño.”

“Ugh, puedo imaginarlo paseando con un cocodrilo.” Dijo Angel, haciendo una mueca.

“Creo que hasta él sabe que un cocodrilo no una mascota domesticable.” Acepté.

“Le vendría bien una mascota a la gruñona de Vaggie. Así al menos así tendría en quién proyectar toda su energía sobreprotectora.” Dijo, con desdén.

Luego suspiré, apesadumbrada. Angel se sentó en el suelo, junto a mí.

“Oye, Vaggie puede ser un dolor de cabeza.” Dijo, con indiferencia. “No tomes en cuenta lo que te diga.”

“No es eso, Angel.” Dije, mirándolo. “Es que todo está pasando tan rápido. Apenas esta mañana estaba tranquila porque había arreglado mi situación con Alastor, y sabía que tenía que enfrentar a Mimzy en algún momento. Pero con todo este asunto del artículo de “The herald”, y que toda la ciudad se enteró de mi vida personal, de verdad que me siento abrumada.”

“Todos iban a enterarse, muñequita.” Dijo Angel.

“Pero pareciera que todos me miran como si fuese una especie de mujerzuela.”

“La gente hablará porque sí y porque no, muñequita.” Dijo, con indiferencia. “Nunca podrás tenerlos contentos a todos, en especial a los que se creen con el derecho de opinar a quien metes en tu cama.”

“Es una estupidez.” Dije, molesta.

“Sí, apesta.” Aceptó.

“Y ahora Vaggie está molesta.” Dije, con tristeza.

“Sabías que ella se iba a enojar, por eso no la metiste en el plan en primer lugar.” Me recordó. “Era de esperarse una reacción explosiva de su parte.”

“Puede ser muy cerrada en sus propios puntos de vista.” Admití.

“Tratar de acusar al ‘señor sonrisas’ de ser un asesino, fue bastante bajo.” Dijo, molesto.

Asentí, sin mirarlo.

“Pero lo que más me dolió fue que creyera que no sé cuidarme sola.” Murmuré. “Creí que había demostrado que puedo ser independiente.”

Resoplé, bajando la cabeza.

“Ella tiene la mala costumbre de querer controlarlo todo.” Concordó, con fastidio. “A veces me harta su actitud de mierda de querer las cosas a su modo, coartando la libertad de los demás. En especial contigo, que eres su amiga. No puede esperar a que puedas estar siempre cerca de ella para poder cuidarte.”

“No soy una criatura indefensa.” Recalqué. “No puede menospreciar todo lo que he logrado por mi cuenta.”

“Eso lo tengo claro, muñequita. Has sido mi mejor aprendiz. “Dijo, con orgullo.

Angel suspiró y se recargó en sus rodillas.

“Pero también puedo entenderla, de cierta forma.” Comentó. “Desde la parte más egoísta de mí mismo, tampoco quisiera que te fueras si estuviera en su lugar.”

Lo miré con atención.

“Una buena amiga, en un departamento, donde la pasan bien, trabajan en el mismo establecimiento, y están gran parte del día juntas… Tampoco me agradaría la idea de volver a estar sola, sin nadie con quien charlar por las tardes.”

Me sonrió.

“Si Cherri comenzara a salir con alguien y pensara en mudarse con esa persona, sería el primero en desearle felicidad, pero también haría un gran berrinche. Tampoco me gusta la idea que, un día, cada uno tendrá que seguir su propio camino. Pero es inevitable, y hay que aceptarlo.”

Me sorprendió la madurez de sus palabras. Supuse que era algo que él tenía asumido y meditado desde hacía bastante tiempo, para plantearlo de manera tan clara. Saber que cada individuo, por muy amigos que fuesen, están destinados a entablar sus propios núcleos familiares con alguien más y, por ende, dejar de verse con la misma frecuencia, era triste, pero real. Saber que llegarás y quedarás solo en un espacio que fue compartido por mucho tiempo con alguien a quien apreciabas de verdad, debía ser desolador. Alastor llegó a mi mente en ese momento y cómo debió pasar las semanas que vivió solo en su casa.

“No había pensado en eso.” Dije, con pesar.

“Mimzy no sería la única que saliera lastimada en todo esto.” Dijo Angel, con simpleza. “Te recomendaría hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas. Alguien con el corazón herido puede ser muy voluble.”

Miré a Angel, y le sonreí.

“Tienes razón. Iré a hablar con Vaggie.” Dije.

Me puse de pie y salí del baño.

Vaggie seguía en la misma posición en el sofá, de cara a la pared. Me acerqué a uno de los extremos del sofá y me senté.

“Vaggie.” Dije, con cautela.

Ella no se movió.

“Necesito hablar contigo.” Insistí.

Ella giró la cabeza, para mirarme de soslayo.

“Vaggie, lo siento, de verdad lo siento.” Dije, con culpa.

Vaggie se movió y se enderezó hasta sentarse, lentamente, cabizbaja.

“No me detuve a pensar en cómo te sentirías con todo esto.” Continué. “Te excluí de mis planes, porque pensé en cómo reaccionarías. Y creo que entiendo por qué reaccionaste así. Y de verdad lo siento. Porque, la verdad, es que yo me pondría la misma manera que tú.”

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y me incliné hacia ella.

“Porque yo siento lo mismo por ti que tú por mí, Vaggie. Y no me había dado cuenta de cuán importante eras para mí.” Dije, con seguridad.

Ella me miró, sorprendida. Tomé su mano entre las mías y la miré a los ojos.

“De verdad, lo siento por no darme cuenta hasta ahora.” Dije, conmovida.

“¿Hablas en serio?” Dijo, con ojos brillantes. “¿Cómo te diste cuenta?”

“Fue bastante obvio después de unir los puntos.” Dije, con simpleza.

“¿Y no piensas que es raro o…?” Dijo, insegura.

“Claro que no, Vaggie.” Dije, firmemente. “Lo que tenemos es tan fuerte y tan profundo que nada ni nadie podrá arrebatarlo.”

“Ay, Charlotte, no sé qué decir…” Dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

“No tienes nada que decir, Vaggie.” Dije con una gran sonrisa.

Me miró con una expresión radiante.

“Te prometo que seremos las mejores amigas siempre.” Dije, con solemnidad.

Su expresión cayó en un instante.

“¿Qué?” Susurró.

“Así es, Vaggie.” Dije, con resolución. “Entiendo la molestia que debes sentir porque yo me vaya de tu casa a vivir con Alastor. Yo también me sentiría muy triste si mi mejor amiga se fuera a vivir con su pareja. Pero te prometo que te visitaré seguido. Y, sobre todo, te prometo que siempre, siempre, siempre seremos las mejores amigas.”

La mandíbula de Vaggie cayó, por la impresión.

“¡BOOM! ¡Eso debió doler!” Escuché a Angel que gritaba desde el baño.

“¡ANGEL!” Gritó Vaggie, furiosa.

“¡No estoy escuchando!” Gritó.

Vaggie se palmeó el rostro y luego me miró. La miré con curiosidad. Ella lanzó un suspiro y luego me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Me tomó las manos con calidez.

“Sí, Charlotte, siempre seremos las mejores amigas.” Me aseguró, mirándome a los ojos.

Le sonreí con júbilo y le di un gran abrazo. Ella me lo devolvió.

“Charlotte, sé que no puedo retenerte aquí, por más que quiera. No confío en él.” Dijo seriamente, alejándome.

“No puedo obligarte a confiar en él.” Le dije.

Soltó un suspiro, de pesar.

“Sólo prométeme que si algo malo pasa no dudarás en llamarme, ¿está bien?”

“Claro, lo mismo va para ti.” Dije, encantada.

“Awww… ¡Qué conmovedor!” Dijo Angel, saliendo del baño.

“También eres un gran amigo para mí, Angel.” Le aseguré.

Angel se acercó a mí y revolvió mi cabello, juguetonamente.

“Te has ganado un puesto especial en mi corazón, muñequita, pero no se lo digas a Cherri. Es muy celosa al respecto.” Dijo, con ternura.

Miré la hora. Me sorprendió que ya casi daban las tres de la tarde. De pronto, mi mente se iluminó.

“¡Oh! Por cierto, Vaggie, ¿viste mi cartera en el backstage? Anoche se me olvidó llevármela.” Dije, preocupada.

“Sí la vi. Estaba en tu puesto.” Dijo ella. “Iba a traerla. Pero justo me topé con Angel en un estado deplorable…”

“¡Oye!” Exclamó Angel, indignado.

“¿Entonces sigue allá?” Dije, con pesar.

“Fuimos los últimos es salir. La única que se quedó fue la señorita Mimzy.” Dijo Angel, tomando de su café frío.

“¿La señorita Mimzy volvió al local anoche? ¿Por qué?” dije, sorprendida.

“Porque… ¿es su casa y duerme en el tercer nivel?” Dijo Angel, como si me dijera lo más obvio del mundo.

“No, Angel.” Le dije, frunciendo el ceño. “Me refiero a que pensé que se había quedado en el hotel el resto de la noche. Ese hotel es muy caro como para desperdiciar una reservación.”

“Yo tampoco quisiera quedarme en el mismo hotel donde me rompieron el corazón.” Dijo él, con simpleza.

Me mordí el labio.

“Supongo que tiene lógica.” Admití.

“La vimos como a las cinco de la mañana.” Explicó Vaggie.

“Y estaba de un humor de perros.” Acotó, Angel.

“Ahora entiendo por qué nos ordenó que nos fuéramos cuando llegó.” Dijo Vaggie, pensativamente, con su mano en su barbilla. “Me pidió que desalojara a los pocos clientes borrachos que quedaban. Quería que la dejáramos sola.”

“Seguramente le restringieron el alcohol en el hotel y fue a atacar el bar de su propio negocio.” Dijo Angel, con burla.

Me quejé.

“Tengo que ir a buscar mi cartera. Tengo cosas muy personales ahí.” Dije, con pesar.

“De seguro Niffty la encontrará.” Dijo Angel.

“No quisiera que alguien estuviera husmeando en mis cosas.” Dije, con cautela.

Si bien Niffty hacía un excelente servicio de aseo, también era conocida por revisar cada billetera y bolso que se perdía en el local, antes de ir a dejarlo los objetos perdidos. Y lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien echara un vistazo dentro de mi cuaderno.

“¿Quieres que nosotros vayamos a buscarla por ti?” Se ofreció Vaggie.

“Sería de mucha ayuda.” Dije.

“¿Nosotros?” Se quejó Angel.

“Sí.” Le dijo Vaggie, autoritaria. “Ya te tienes que ir.”

“Ni siquiera he terminado mi desayuno. ¡Acabo de vomitarlo!” exclamó él. 

“Angel, tu ropa de civil está todavía allá. A menos que quieras seguir con tu vestido corto todo el trayecto a tu casa en periodo de cuaresma, tienes que acompañarme. Sabes que la prostitución está penada en Luisiana. Y no pareces, precisamente, el más discreto de los ciudadanos con esas botas.” Dijo, con autoridad.

“¿Y no puedes traerme mis cosas cuando vayas por la cartera?”

“¿Soy tu sirvienta?” Dijo Vaggie, molesta.

“Ugh… ¡Bien! Vamos.” Gruñó Ángel, rindiéndose.

Tomó sus botas tiradas en el piso y comenzó a ponérselas.

“¿Acaso te pago por quejarte?” dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

“No, es un oficio que hago sin fines de lucro.” Le respondió el, con malicia.

Me reí al verlos. Sentí que el ambiente estaba mucho menos tenso que momentos atrás. Ambos se vistieron rápidamente y partieron rumbo al local. Vaggie hizo énfasis en que no tardaría y que yo podía tomar las galletas de vainilla que tenía en la alacena. Estaba preocupada porque aún no había almorzado.

Mientras tanto, yo me ocupé de ordenar mi bolso con la ropa que tenía en la habitación de Vaggie. Dejé todo doblado y guardado, con cuidado de no dejarme nada olvidado en los cajones. Era emocionante pensar en que volvería a acomodar mi ropa en el armario en mi habitación en casa de Alastor. ¿O sería que compartiríamos armario y recámara? Supuse que ese sería el caso.

Una vez que hube terminado de preparar mi bolso, me comí un par de galletas de vainilla, sólo por hacer algo más. Me di cuenta de la hora. Habían pasado cuarenta minutos y Vaggie aún no volvía. Lo cual era bastante extraño, considerando que el Mimzy’s Palace está apenas a un par de cuadras y en ir y volver no debería haberles tomado tanto tiempo. Comencé a temer que no hubieran encontrado mi cartera. También estaba la posibilidad de que Alastor llegara a buscarme mientras esperaba. Me parecería de muy mala educación dejarle una nota por haberme ido sin esperar el encargo, o, peor aún, invitar a Alastor a acomodarse a esperar en el sofá de la sala y ella lo viera cuando regresara. Me dio escalofríos imaginar la escena.

Miré el reloj nuevamente. Faltaban apenas diez minutos para las cuatro. Podía ir de una carrera a ver qué pasaba, y, si no encontraban aún mi cartera, al menos les indicaría que me iría con Alastor apenas llegara por mí.

Dejé el bolso con mi ropa junto a la puerta y cerré con la copia de la llave que Vaggie me dio. Miré al piso y vi a la sombra aún acurrucada a mis pies. Me miraba con ojos curiosos.

“Sólo iré a dar un vistazo. Volveremos de inmediato.” Le aseguré.

Salí del edificio y caminé con rapidez, esperando no encontrarme con miradas de reproche nuevamente de la gente que me reconocía en la calle. Llegué al Mimzy’s Palace en un par de minutos. Divisé que la puerta principal estaba medio abierta, lo que significaba que estaban en proceso de aseo. Suspiré con pesar. Me dispuse a entrar por el callejón para llegar a la puerta trasera. Seguramente Ben tendría la ya orden de no dejarme entrar, pero al menos podría pedirle que le avisara a Vaggie que Alastor ya iría a buscarme.

“Niña.” Escuché detrás de mí.

Me giré de un sobresalto. Era Husk. Traía un par de grandes sacos con basura.

“¡Husk! Hola. Me asustaste.” Dije, aliviada.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Dijo, acercándose al contenedor de basura del callejón y metiendo las bolsas dentro.

“Vengo a ver a Vaggie.” Dije.

“Anda por todas partes buscando algo.”

“Es que anoche se me quedó mi cartera en el backstage y ella la está buscando por mí. Pero me preocupé porque aún no vuelve.”

“Imagino por qué es que quieres entrar sin ser vista.” Gruñó.

Bajé la vista.

“Imagino que leíste el periódico.” Murmuré.

Se recargó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

“Eres de lo que todo el mundo habla. Mimzy no estará contenta de verte. No ha hecho más que parlotear de ti y de Alastor, por lo que está en el periódico desde que llegué.”

“Lo sé.” Dije, con pesar.

“Dijo que te despediría.” Continuó.

“También lo sé.”

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

“Mira, tendrás que ver a Mimzy tarde o temprano para que te despida.” Dijo. “Es mejor hacerlo de una vez en vez de dilatarlo. De nada te servirá intentar escapar de ella.”

Suspiré con pesar.

“Tal vez sea lo mejor.” Acepté.

“Si te hace sentir mejor, estaré cerca por si las cosas se ponen tensas.” Me dijo gruñendo.

“Muchas gracias, Husk.” Dije conmovida y sorprendida.

Escupió en el suelo.

“Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer. No es por ti.” Dijo, refunfuñando.

Sonreí, con ternura.

“Extrañaré trabajar aquí.” Dije, con una sonrisa triste.

“Será extraño no verte revoloteando. Ya me había acostumbrado a verte.” Dijo.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Él se encaminó a entrar al local y yo dudé unos momentos antes de seguirlo.

Talvez sí era lo mejor. Recibir mi paga, mi despido, un par de palabras de una mujer despechada y todo habría terminado. Hubiese deseado haber tenido más tiempo para preparar mi corazón a lo que iba a enfrentar. Tomé varias respiraciones de camino a la oficina de Mimzy, con el corazón palpitante y las manos sudorosas.

Husk se detuvo en el punto del pasillo que separaba nuestros caminos.

“Sólo grita si la doña se pone intensa.” Dijo, antes de irse a su puesto en el bar.

“Gracias.” Dije, con una débil sonrisa.

Él se retiró en silencio y yo caminé hasta la puerta de la gerencia, tremendamente tensa. Tomé una última respiración antes de tocar la puerta.

“¿Quién es?” Escuché la voz de Mimzy del otro lado.

Tragué saliva. Miré a la sombra de Alastor que seguía mirándome, con atención.

“¡Soy yo, señorita Mimzy!” dije en voz alta. “Soy Charlotte.”

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Por un momento pensé que no me abriría, hasta que escuché el sonido del seguro. La puerta se abrió ligeramente. Con cautela, empujé la puerta hasta ver el interior de la oficina. Todo era un desastre. Varias botellas de vino vacías estaban en el suelo, junto con envoltorios de cajas de bombones con forma de corazón, con la leyenda ‘La boda del año M+A.’ y papeles repartidos en el suelo, doblados y algunos rotos, que parecían ser invitaciones de boda. El busto de yeso estaba destruido en el suelo, y un vestido blanco de boda en su maniquí, estaba desgarrado a cortes de un cuchillo carnicero. Collares de cuentas, zapatos de tacón y algo blanco, que parecía sal, estaba regado por todo el suelo.

Miré a Mimzy, quien se estaba acomodando en su silla detrás del escritorio. Su aspecto era deplorable. Tenía lágrimas negras marcadas por el maquillaje en las mejillas, su cabello estaba despeinado y sin vida, y usaba una bata de satín rosa. Su rostro cetrino y sin maquillaje, y su expresión seria, la hacía lucir mucho más avejentada de lo que solía proyectar.

“Pasa y cierra la puerta, Charlotte.” Dijo, con seriedad.

Obedecí de inmediato. El ambiente estaba cargado de una vibra muy hostil. Mimzy me miraba con indiferencia, mientras tenía en sus manos tejido de un sweater azul a medio terminar.

“Supongo que vienes por esto.” Dijo.

Y del cajón de su escritorio, sacó mi cartera y la puso encima. Abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa.

“Tómala.” Dijo.

Me acerqué con cautela y tomé mi cartera, para abrazarla en mi pecho. Me alejé un par de pasos, rápidamente. Como esperando que ella saltara sobre mí para golpearme. Pero ella sólo estaba deshaciendo el tejido del suéter, punto por punto, mientras tiraba de la lana maestra. Me la quedé mirando con recelo.

“Señorita Mimzy…” Intenté decir.

“Estás despedida.” Me interrumpió.

Mi pecho sintió un doloroso pinchazo.

“Ya lo sabía.” Reconocí, con tristeza.

Ella dejó de destruir el sweater azul y me quedó mirando.

“Vi su noticia de mierda en el periódico.” Dijo. “No le bastó a Alastor con humillarme en el hotel, que tuvo que hacerlo público en un diario y leer el artículo en la radio.”

La miré con horror.

“¡No fue culpa nuestra!” Intenté defenderme.

“Ahora todo tiene sentido para mí. Siempre quisieron jugar conmigo. Ustedes ya estaban juntos desde antes.” Dijo, con rabia.

“¡Son todas mentiras! ¡Pero el periodista nos siguió y…!”

“¡Cállate!” Exclamó, dando un golpe en la mesa.

Me sobresalté.

“¡Siempre sospeché que ustedes dos tenían algo y fui tan tonta como para querer pensar que no era así! ¡¿Quién regala vestidos a su empleada?! ¿¡Quién lleva a pasear y a cenar a su empleada?! ¡¿Quién le regala un piano a su empleada?!”

Ella respiraba, agitada.

“¡Por eso Alastor siempre se negaba a aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio! ¡Estuve esperando más de un año por una respuesta! ¡Un año! ¡Y resulta que no quería porque estaba enamorado de ti!”

No sabía qué decirle. Estaba paralizada, viendo cómo la señorita Mimzy que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo se transformaba en una mujer llena de resentimiento. Alguien que no concebía cómo era posible que sus planes no salieron como esperaba. 

“¡Siempre fingiste ser una mosquita muerta!” Continuó, enardecida. “Siempre rondando a Alastor. Engatusándolo con tus atributos de chiquilla escuálida. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me han llamado por teléfono para preguntarme sobre cómo es que no me di cuenta que Alastor me estaba engañando? ¿Sabes cuánta gente está hablando ahora mismo a mis espaldas? ¿Teniéndome lástima por ser la eterna solterona, que, cuando se consiguió novio, le puso los cuernos antes de llegar al altar?”

Me quedé helada. La señorita Mimzy estaba perdiendo el control, y sus ojos volvían a estar empañados de lágrimas. Ella abrió otro cajón y temí que tuviera otro cuchillo de carnicero, listo para aventármelo. Yo estaba lista para gritar si fuese necesario. Miré a mis pies por instinto, pero la sombra no estaba ahí. Me sentí indefensa por un momento. ¿Por qué me abandonaría en un momento así?

Miré a la señorita Mimzy de nuevo.

“Mi único consuelo es que no voy a caer sola.” Dijo, con voz ronca.

Y, del cajón abierto, sacó un cuaderno. Uno que conocía bastante bien. De inmediato, abrí mi cartera, y estaba vacía. Miré a Mimzy hojear mi cuaderno con tranquilidad.

“Escribes muy bien. Eres muy descriptiva con los detalles.” Dijo.

“Devuélvame eso.” Exigí.

Me miró con indiferencia y tiró mi cuaderno a mis pies. Lo recogí de inmediato y me puse a revisarlo. Parecía estar en perfecto estado. Pero saber que Mimzy lo había leído, hizo que me sintiera vulnerada en mi intimidad. Ese cuaderno era, también, mi diario. Donde escribía sobre lo que me apasionaba, sobre lo que añoraba, escribía los borradores de las canciones que esperaba componer algún día, y, sobre todo, era mi medio por el cual escribía de todo lo que sentía por Alastor y cómo me hacía sentir cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Expresando, a cabalidad, cada momento.

Entonces lo noté. Busqué entre las hojas varias veces, pero no estaba.

“¿Te falta algo, linda?” Dijo, lentamente.

Si. Me faltaba algo. Miré a la señorita Mimzy de nuevo, con horror. Ella sostenía una fotografía en su mano. Una fotografía vieja y sin marco, de tres personas en un restaurante. Una fotografía que debería estar pegada en mi cuaderno.

“Realmente no debería sorprenderme por todas las habilidades que posees, dignas de una muy buena educación de clase alta.” Dijo, reclinando su asiento hacia atrás.

Sentí el terror subiendo por mi espina y mis piernas flaquearon.

“Charlotte Magne. Es un lindo nombre.” Dijo, sonriendo con malicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!  
> Tenía tantas ideas, pero era todo un enredo sin forma que por fin logré encausar de la manera más clara y ahora voy como avión! >:D  
> Espero que les guste! ;w;
> 
> Mi twitter:
> 
> www.twitter.com/AngelusM19


	19. Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que ellos no vieron.

Salimos del complejo de apartamentos con la resolución de poder llegar rápido al Mimzy’s Palace. Esperaba que fuera una visita rápida. Es más, deseaba llegar a encontrar la cartera de Charlotte y devolvérsela antes de que ella terminara de guardar sus pertenencias. No quería darle oportunidad al “señor sonrisas” de invitarse solo a beber un café en mi casa. Y estaba muy segura que algo así podía ocurrir.

Tampoco tenía ganas de toparme la señorita Mimzy. Estaba segura que se la pasaría dando un espectáculo pobre de mujer despechada durante las próximas semanas. No tenía ánimos de ser su pañuelo de lágrimas por haber sido rechazada, como innumerables veces anteriores, por ese sujeto. De verdad me sorprendía que su obsesión por el señor Alastor hubiese llegado a negar la realidad por comodidad. Ella prefirió vivir su mentira cuando él aceptó su propuesta. Ella quiso vivir una fantasía triunfal por sobre Charlotte.

Porque era un secreto a voces. Mimzy detestaba a Charlotte. En innumerables ocasiones la vi dándole comentarios malintencionados cuando iba al local acompañada de “el señor sonrisas”.

_“¿Me dices nuevamente dónde fue que te contrató, muchachita?”_

_“¡Qué escuálida eres! No te alimentas bien, ¿verdad?”_

_“No te aseguro que Al requiera mucho tiempo de tus servicios. Te recomiendo buscar otro lugar antes de que él te eche.”_

Siempre asustada, la pobre Charlotte se mantenía callada y aguantaba aquellas venenosas palabras. Después de todo, a diferencia de Katie, Mimzy era la socia financiera de su jefe. Y no podía responder nada. Y de eso Mimzy se aprovechaba. Intentaba menospreciarla, siempre que el señor Alastor no estaba cerca. Porque ella deseaba tener esa cercanía que ellos dos habían labrado en tan poco tiempo y era tan evidente que la llenaba de rabia. Por lo que, se desquitaba menoscabando la humilde condición de Charlotte con comentarios hirientes. No perdería oportunidad de restregarle la brecha que existía entre una sirvienta y su jefe.

Porque ella estaba celosa.

Mimzy moría de celos de Charlotte. Moría por ser ella quien estuviese con Alastor en su tiempo libre. Anhelaba que él la ensalzara ante todos por sus cualidades. Soñaba con ser ella quien le robara aquellas miradas llenas de aprecio y confianza que él le dedicaba, exclusivamente, a Charlotte. Esa idea comenzó a comerla. Y todos, en especial ella, sospechábamos que había algo más. Algo que hasta el más incrédulo podría notar. Ellos dos estaban juntos. Parecían orbitar el uno en función del otro. Parecía una batalla perdida para quien intentara algo.

Pero Mimzy no se rindió fácilmente. Escuché, muchas veces, cómo invitaba al señor Alastor a su local, a cenar, a viajar. Siempre siendo rechazada. Que su trabajo. Que el tiempo. Que sus deberes. Unos meses atrás (y Niffty se encargó de confirmarlo) le mandó un reloj de muñeca nuevo, carísimo, con correa de cuero, con el grabado en el reverso “ _Para Alastor. Con AMOR de Mimzy_ ”. Todo envuelto prolijamente en un paquete y enviado por correo, hasta su casa. Pero cuando ella le preguntó si lo había recibido, él, simplemente, dijo que se lo habían robado en el transporte público el primer día en que lo usó. Y yo sabía que era mentira. La misma Charlotte me había confiado en que, al recibir un reloj como premio de un sorteo (según sus palabras), fueron juntos a una casa de empeño. Compraron una cafetera nueva y luego fueron a almorzar, con el dinero que había recibido por la venta del reloj.

También intentó con indirectas. Muchas indirectas. Al punto en que parecían tristes y arrastradas. No podía imaginar el nivel de desesperación que tenía por casarse con él. Pero, realmente, todo iba de la mano de la enorme frustración que había adquirido con los años. Al postergarse tanto tiempo, poniendo su negocio en su primer lugar, “se le estaba yendo el tren”. Ella estaba peligrosamente cercana a los cuarenta. Tenía que casarse con urgencia. Era la única en su círculo de amigas que no tenía hijos todavía. La criticaban entre cuchicheos por ser una fracasada en ese ámbito. La desafortunada y solterona Mimzy. Por eso ella se había propuesto tener una familia con el señor Alastor, costara lo que costara. Sin importar el tiempo y las constantes negativas. Y, personalmente, creo que fue la peor decisión esperar alguna retribución de alguien como él.

Pensé en Charlotte y el señor Alastor, y en cuánto tiempo ellos debieron mantener una relación que sobrepasaba lo estrictamente laboral. ¿Meses? ¿Semanas? Yo sabía que ella lo amaba. Sus ojos brillaban cuando él le sonreía. Sus mejillas enrojecían cuando él le hablaba. Y sus labios suspiraban cuando ella lo miraba.

Y él no se quedaba atrás. No había lugar a dudas en lo que él pensaba al verla tocar el piano, verla bailar o cantar en el escenario, o cuando le elogiaba mirándola a los ojos. Si ese sujeto había coqueteado alguna vez, esa era, indiscutiblemente, con Charlotte.

El magnetismo de ambos era incuestionable, poderoso y doloroso de admirar.

Me mantuve con la vista fija en el pavimento. Todo ese asunto me molestaba. Y mucho. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos en mi departamento. Ni en cómo me hizo sentir. La sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de Charlotte no me dejaron salida. Era ella en su máxima expresión. Y su dulce y confiada declaración de amistad me desarmó completamente.

Ella me había dicho cosas hermosas. Y yo las creí a un nivel diferente. Estuve en el cielo durante unos pocos y maravillosos segundos.

_“Te prometo que siempre seremos las mejores amigas.”_

Y, de pronto, la realidad me golpeó. Ella me dio un título: su mejor amiga. Mi estupor por haber sido rechazada por ella, sin ser consiente de eso, me remeció por completo. Me sentí estúpida. Pero no iba a rebatirle. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda.

_“Sí, Charlotte, siempre seremos las mejores amigas.”_

No pude decirle nada más.

Y ella me sonrió.

Ella estaba feliz con eso. Y yo estaba bien así.

Ella nunca sabría cuánto significó para mí compartir esas semanas a diario con ella. Ni cuánto había crecido mi afecto por ella de manera tan natural, que no me dio tiempo de sentarme a meditar si era incorrecto. Ella era atrayente, como el más hermoso rayo luz en la más tormentosa noche. Ella era adorable, su presencia era reconfortante, era talentosa y bella. Muy bella. Y yo estaba dispuesta a adorarla en silencio. Ya antes había notado lo mucho que ella me gustaba. Su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su pasión por lo que le gustaba. Todo era precioso en ella. Y, si bien le había mostrado mi apoyo para que fuera con “el señor sonrisas” aquella vez que peleó con Katie, no había dimensionado en lo que Charlotte se convertiría, eventualmente, para mí.

Sentí el remordimiento taladrando en mi cabeza. No debí darle mi apoyo. No debí aconsejarle que siguiera a su corazón en pos del señor Alastor. No si eso significaba que ella iba a sufrir por él, como lo hizo. Y cómo tuve que lidiar con su tristeza, luego de que ella le dijera lo sentía por él, para luego rechazarla, durante todo este tiempo.

Recuerdo que recibí a Charlotte en mi casa, aquella madrugada, en un manojo de lágrimas. Como una criatura perdida, desamparada y con el corazón herido. Intenté alentarla a que dejara sus ideales de cantar en un lugar de mala muerte como el Mimzy’s Palace. Que ese no era un ambiente seguro para ella. Pero ella seguía firme en seguir sus ideales. En seguir sus locas metas.

Ella tenía talento en tantos ámbitos. Ella era buena cosiendo. Incluso le indiqué que usara la vieja máquina del Mimzy’s Palace para hacerse vestidos con los sacos de harina con patrones de costura, que yo le conseguí. Ella quería tener sus propios vestidos y no tener que usar los que el señor sonrisas le había entregado. Incluso le sobró tiempo y material para hacerme un peluche de un osito azul con diseños de flores blancas, y a Angel le regaló un cerdito peluche de moteado.

Yo quería cuidarla de todo lo malo. Quería protegerla de sus ideas, potencialmente, peligrosas. Le ofrecí la idea de que fuera costurera, pero lo rechazó. Le insistí que trabajara como sirvienta en otra casa, pero se negó. Incluso, que fuera cocinera en una escuela, pero ella no me escuchaba. Y yo estaba desesperada. Quería, si fuese posible, dejarla en un globo de cristal para que nada inmaculado la pudiese alcanzar.

Pero ella quería cantar en el escenario. Brillar con su voz y su baile.

Entonces, me puse el propósito de salvaguardar su integridad. Yo sería su fiel compañera, su guardiana, que evitaría que cualquier cosa o persona pudiese lastimarla. Siempre leal y confiable. Alejándola de esos planes peligrosos que a ella se le ocurrían. Y sin esperar retribución si eso significaba que nunca la tenía que verla sufrir.

Y yo estaba bien así.

Pero sólo hasta que malinterpreté lo que ella intentó decirme, que no me había percatado cuán dolorosa era la realidad para mí: Ella estaba enamorada de él.

Intenté, desesperadamente, pensar que ella iba a lograr superarlo. Que se enfocara en otras cosas. Pero su corazón estaba cautivo por ese hijo de puta.

Que se iba a vivir con él nuevamente, me dejó aturdida. Se iba de inmediato. Hubiese deseado tener un día más. Sólo uno más, en la que ella se quedara a dormir en mi casa. A ver si esa misma noche juntaba el valor para besar sus labios, mientras ella dormía. ¡Cuántas veces me había decidido y retractado, en el último momento de intentar besarla sin que ella se percatase! Saber que le habría robado un beso, uno de los tantos que ella reservaba para él, y que era mi eterno cautivo, me hubiese generado una euforia triunfal. Pero no me atreví. Fui una maldita cobarde.

Debí haberme imaginado que las cosas tomarían ese rumbo. Ella nunca dejó de hablar de él. Charlotte no notaba, en la cotidianidad, cuando empezaba a narrar alguna anécdota, con cariño. Y no era infrecuente que ella se interrumpiera a media plática, para disculparse.

_“Recuerdo que una vez, el señor Alastor me trajo unas manzanas confitadas y… Oh. Perdón.”_

_“El señor siempre me invitaba a almorzar los sábados en… ¡Ay! Lo siento.”_

_“Esta canción la cantábamos a dúo con el señor Alast… Amh. Perdón, Vaggie.”_

_“No hay problema.”_ Decía yo todo el tiempo.

Y a medida que pasaban los días, mi apatía a la mención de ese sujeto se hizo cada vez más evidente.

Todo se trataba de él. Ella seguía pensando en él. Ella seguía queriendo estar con él.

Y ahora él volvía por ella y ella aceptó.

Y yo quería odiarlo por eso. Porque ella lo amaba como jamás podría yo aspirar a que pudiese amarme. No con esa atracción palpable y cargada que ellos tenían. No con esas miradas que compartían que nos hicieron a todos notarlo desde el principio: Ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro.

Pero él demostró no ser merecedor del amor que ella quiso darle, al comprometerse con otra mujer. Y, aun así, ella lo perdonó. ¡Ella realmente lo perdonó! Y eso me llenaba de indignación. Porque yo estaba segura de que él se hubiese casado con la señorita Mimzy, y, aprovechando los largos periodos en que se ausentaba para administrar el local, hubiese querido tener a Charlotte como amante en su propia casa, si ella no hubiese renunciado a ser su sirvienta. Usando su estatus de jefe para eso. Yo sabía que él era capaz de intentar aprovecharse de Charlotte. Era un desgraciado que no le importó verla sufrir, con tal de escapar de sus propios demonios.

Y yo hablé muchas veces con Charlotte. Le dije que él no era bueno para ella. Pero, claramente, ella no me escuchó. Nunca me hacía caso. Nunca le importaron mis, bienintencionadas, preocupaciones por ella. Nunca podía mantenerse a salvo. Siempre preocupándome. Siempre yendo detrás de lo peligroso.

Era desesperante.

Ella era torpe. Ella era crédula. Ella era dulce. Ella era demasiado buena para él.

Pero estaban juntos. Después de todo. A pesar de todo. Juntos.

Él se salía con la suya. Y ella estaba feliz con eso.

Odiaba la idea. Lo odiaba a él. La odiaba a ella. Me odiaba a mí.

¡Todo era una puta mierda!

“¿Vas a sacártelo del pecho?” Escuché a Angel a mi lado.

Me sobresalté. Él se había detenido y me miraba con una ceja alzada.

Fruncí más el ceño.

“No es bueno no dejarlo salir.” Agregó.

“No sé de qué me hablas.” Dije.

Angel suspiró con fastidio. Me tomó del brazo y me metió a un callejón, entre dos edificios, a la fuerza.

“¡¿Qué haces?!” Exclamé.

Me logré zafar de su agarre y lo miré.

“Aquí nadie nos verá.” Dijo.

Lo miré, con desconfianza.

“Si intentas hacerme algo extraño, te juro que…” le amenacé.

Él se rio, con descaro.

“¡Creí que conocías que mis gustos no van por ahí, linda!” Dijo, con sorna.

“Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?” Exigí.

“Sabes bien qué pasa.”

Él se cruzó de brazos y me miró con altivez.

“Te acaban de rechazar y lo sabes.” Dijo.

Bajé la cabeza, molesta. Me mantuve en silencio.

“¿Y bien?” Dijo.

“No hubo un rechazo, porque nunca le dije nada.” Mascullé.

Entrecerró los ojos.

“Oh, vamos, hasta el baño se escuchó el sonido de tu corazón roto.” Dijo, cruzando los brazos.

“Maldito metiche.” Dije, molesta.

“Tu casa es pequeña, cariño. Es difícil no escucharlas fuerte y claro. Un susurro es como un grito ahí.” Dijo, con malicia.

Gruñí. Me quedó mirando, como estudiándome.

“¿De verdad creíste que tenías una oportunidad con ella?” Dijo, de pronto.

Me sorprendí.

“No sé de qué mierda me hablas.” Dije, asustada.

“Oh, por favor, no seas hipócrita. A ti te encanta Charlotte y no de la forma amistosa.” Dijo, con fastidio.

Desvié la mirada, incómoda.

“Imaginas cosas.” Dije.

Resopló.

“No te culpo por querer algo con ella. Sus mejillas rosadas son adorables.” Dijo, insidioso.

Me quedé en silencio. Él esperó que le dijera algo más.

“¿No te quedó claro que no tenías ni una sola oportunidad con ella después de cómo la viste durante semanas, porque creía no ser correspondida por ‘el señor sonrisas’?” Agregó.

“No tengo por qué responder a tus estupideces.” Dije.

“¡Vamos! Sólo dilo. Te duele. Te duele que Charlotte lo prefiera. Te duele que ella no será capaz de mirarte como lo mira a él, por más que lo intentes.” Exclamó, exasperado.

“Angel, déjame en paz.” Dije impaciente, intentando volver a la avenida principal.

Pero Angel me tomó de la muñeca, nuevamente.

“¿Qué te pasa?” Dije, a la defensiva.

“¿Puedes ser sincera de una puta vez?” Exigió.

“¡Suéltame!” Exclamé.

“¿Crees que eres la única persona a la que han rechazado en el mundo?” Dijo, con una extraña seriedad.

Lo miré contrariada. Me tomó de la otra muñeca y me la apretó con fuerza. Estaba inmovilizada.

“Porque yo puedo decirte exactamente cómo se siente.” Dijo, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

“Ya déjame, tranquila.” Insistí.

Traté de dar un tirón más, pero él me mantenía firmemente aferrada. No sabía que ese flacucho podía tener tanta fuerza.

“Sé, muy bien, que te sientes como la mierda. Le echas la culpa a todo el mundo, porque las cosas no salieron como esperabas. Crees que no eres suficientemente bueno para ser merecedor del amor del otro. Que eres poca cosa.” Decía.

“¡Cállate!” Grité.

“¡Que podrías hacerlo muy feliz si esa persona te permitiera demostrarlo!” Exclamó.

“¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!” Gritaba tirando, sin éxito.

“¡Pero no puedes obligarlo a que te ame! ¡Pero desearías que así fuera! ¡Que esa persona te ame tanto como tú lo amas! ¡Pero no es así como funcionan las cosas! Diste lo mejor de ti mismo, pero no pudiste encantarle. No eres lo que está buscando. Y eso te duele y de desespera. Porque todas tus esperanzas se van a la mierda. ¡Todos tus sueños se van a la puta mierda!”

Me soltó de un tirón.

“¡Y piensas que puedes manejarlo si lo reprimes! ¡Que, con el tiempo, dejará de doler mágicamente! ¡Pero sólo te harás más daño si no lo sacas y dejas que se pudra dentro de ti!” Sentenció.

Yo lo quedé mirando, asombrada.

Esa era una faceta de Angel que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer. Estaba serio y molesto. Sus palabras hablaban desde la experiencia. De una dolorosa vivencia y que dejó marcas profundas en él. Consideré que, tal vez, podría escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

Nos quedamos mirando, con aire desafiante.

“Así que sé agradecida que tienes a alguien que, remotamente, se interesa en lo que pueda pasarte.” Dijo, cruzándose de brazos, nuevamente.

Miré al suelo y apreté los puños con rabia. Ese estúpido de Angel estaba removiendo aquella reciente herida. Lo vi sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con un fósforo.

“Ya hay que irnos.” Dije.

“Puedo decirte qué hacer en estos casos.” Dijo, en voz baja.

Me dispuse a caminar a la avenida principal, pero me detuve al dar un par de pasos. Apreté los dientes. Dudé antes de hablar.

“¿Qué haces para ya no sentirte así?” Pregunté, sin mirarlo.

Lo escuché lanzar el humo de su cigarrillo al aire.

“Meh. Es algo que toma bastante tiempo superar. Todo depende de cuánto quieras a esa persona.” Dijo él.

“Mierda.” Mascullé.

“Lo sé. Apesta.” Concordó.

Puse mi mano en mi pecho, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

“¿Qué me puede ayudar a aplacar esto?” Dije, con la voz quebrada.

“Comer, beber alcohol, llorar, escuchar canciones tristes en la radio, son buenas opciones.” Dijo, enumerando con los dedos. “A veces, acompañado de un buen amigo estas cosas duelen menos.”

Tragué con dificultad.

“Entiendo.” Dije.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos momentos. Intenté mantenerme imperturbable. Pero era imposible ignorar lo mucho que me picaban los ojos.

“Puedes llorar aquí, si quieres. No le contaré a nadie.” Dijo, con indiferencia.

“¡No voy a llorar, idiota!” Exclamé.

“Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres sentirte mejor.” Dijo, elevando los hombros.

Angel volvió a lanzar humo de cigarrillo al aire.

“No voy a mirar.” Dijo, suspirando.

Y se volteó, para darme la espalda. Me recargué en la pared y suspiré. Quizás era una buena oportunidad, pero no salía. Mi llanto estaba atorado. Incluso hice el esfuerzo por llorar, pero no hubo caso. Lo tenía agarrado en la garganta, sofocante y doloroso.

“No escucho esas lágrimas…” Dijo Angel, con voz melodiosa.

“No puedes simplemente ordenarme a que llore.” Dije, con molestia.

“¿Quieres que te ayude a canalizar eso?” Dijo.

Miré cómo lanzaba su cigarrillo al piso y lo pisaba.

“Puedo guiarte desde aquí. Pero tienes que hacer lo que te diga.” Dijo.

Resoplé.

“¿Qué tengo que hacer?” Susurré.

“Primero: debes cubrir tus ojos con tus manos.” Dijo.

“¡Deja de jugar!”

“No estoy jugando.”

“Esto es una estupidez.” Dije.

“¿Quieres sentirte mejor o no?” Me dijo, volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarme, sobre el hombro.

“Bien.” Dije, de mala gana.

“Buena chica.”

Resoplé con rabia y me puse las manos en los ojos.

“¿Y ahora qué?” Dije.

“¿Qué sientes por Charlotte?”

Me tensé. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

“Vamos. Sácalo.” Ordenó.

Tomé varias respiraciones profundas. Era más fácil pensar que estaba sola en la oscuridad. Quería aclarar ese caos.

“Charlotte me gusta.” Dije.

“¡Vamos! Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.”

Respiré un par de veces más.

“Ella me gusta mucho. Yo la adoro.” Aclaré.

“¿Qué te gusta de ella?” Dijo.

“Yo… adoro su risa, sus ojos, su forma de ser. Toda ella es maravillosa y talentosa. Ella es bonita. Muy bonita. Me gusta verla feliz. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien.”

“Ella es toda una muñequita. ¿Qué quisieras hacer por ella?”

“Quiero cuidarla. Quiero que esté siempre segura. Pero no me escucha. Ella es inquieta y nunca puedo detenerla en sus ideas locas. Si tan sólo me hiciera caso cuando le digo que no haga algo…” Continué.

“Pero no puedes restringirla para siempre sólo para que no tome riesgos. Todos tenemos que crecer con la experiencia.” Dijo Angel.

Gruñí.

“Tampoco considera todo lo que hice por ella. ¡La apoyé todo este tiempo! ¡Y sólo se va, sin más que unas palabras de gracias y vuelve con él!” Me quejé.

“No puedes esperar que alguien retribuya la amabilidad que das. Ella no te pidió todo lo que hiciste por ella. No debiste esperar a que ella comenzara a quererte de una forma diferente por la atención gratuita que le dabas.”

Volví a gruñir.

“¿Qué pasa con ‘el señor sonrisas’?” Dijo.

Inspiré y di un largo suspiro.

“No quiero que Charlotte esté con él.” Dije, con firmeza. “No confío en él. Él la trató muy mal. Él no es bueno para ella.”

Hundí aún más mis dedos en mis ojos. Comencé a sentir que mi rabia borboteaba en mi estómago.

“No puedo entender cómo es que pudo pasar esto. ¿Cómo ella pudo enamorarse de él? Ella es demasiado buena para él. No la merece. Él no merece nada de lo bueno que tiene.” Dije.

Sentía que la ira comenzó a quemarme el pecho.

“¿Qué tanto ve ella en él?” Dije con rabia. “Él es un sujeto excéntrico y da miedo. Le hizo pasar días horribles a Charlotte, por cómo la trató desde que se comprometió. Siempre sonríe como un maniático y parece disfrutar pisotear a los demás. Me causa repugnancia que él haya deshonrado a Charlotte sin estar casados. ¿Cómo alguien como él puede haberla cautivado?”

Sentí que vomitaba mi ira con palabras.

“Yo podría haberla hecho feliz.” Dije, con la garganta apretada. “Estando a mi lado, yo la cuidaría de todo. Yo me encargaría de que nada malo le pasara a ella. Podría protegerla de todos. ¡Podría protegerla de ella misma! ¡No dejaría que nadie se acercara ni un poco! ¡Pero él lo arruinó todo! ¡Si él no estuviera, Charlotte quizás podría haberme visto con otros ojos y…!”

Apreté los dientes y sorbí mis mocos.

“Pero no lo es, ni lo será. Ella está enamorada de él.” Dijo Angel.

Era la verdad. Tan potente como terrible para mí.

“Lo sé.” Mascullé.

Mis lágrimas se escurrían entre mis dedos.

“Esto es una mierda. Una real mierda.” Dije, encolerizada.

Me descubrí los ojos y me abracé, mientras sollozaba, apretando los dientes.

Me dolía. Me ardía el pecho de una forma hormigueante y desgarradora. Comencé a llorar de forma más abierta. Lancé un alarido contenido de rabia y me puse de rodillas. No quería llorar. Pero ahí estaba yo, explotando por la mala fortuna que me había tocado al gustar de ella.

Yo no quería quererla. Yo no elegí quererla. Sólo había pasado. Me había cautivado con su presencia y su luz. Y, yo, cual polilla a una lámpara en una noche tenebrosa, me aferré a ella y a lo bien que ella me hacía sentir. No quería compartirla. No quería que nadie se la llevara de mi lado. No quería que él se la llevara. Pero ella quería irse con él. Yo era su fiel amiga y no había más que eso en el corazón de Charlotte para mí. Esa era la verdad.

Pero lo peor es que el problema no era él. Porque él no la obligó a amarla. Fue la misma Charlotte quien le amó. Quería odiarlos a ambos. Quería odiarla a ella. Pero no podía.

Charlotte era quien había decidido irse con él y yo no podía detenerla.

Yo la adoraba. Y me dolía, tremendamente, no ser yo a quien eligió amar.

Golpeé mis muslos con los puños.

“Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!” mascullaba.

Lloré. Lloré todo lo que tenía guardado. Toda mi frustración y dolor se escapaba por mis ojos. Todo lo que tenía contenido desde hace mucho tiempo se manifestaba.

Quería hacerla feliz. Quería que Charlotte estuviera conmigo y con nadie más. Quería ser yo quien besara sus labios con ternura. No quería compartirla con nadie. Pero ninguno de sus besos de amor eran para mí. Y no podía obligarla a quererme como ella lo quería a él. Era horrible saber que yo no podía aspirar a nada más. Ella misma me lo había dicho. Yo era su querida amiga. Y no podía hacer las cosas diferentes a cómo eran. Fui tonta al aferrarme a esa pequeña esperanza de que ella podría verme con ojos de amor alguna vez, durante las semanas que vivió conmigo. Fui una necia al querer engañarme y tratar de desviar su atención y su tristeza por su propio rechazo a nuevas oportunidades. La alenté a que ella superara al “señor sonrisas”. Y quizás, tal solo quizás, ella podría haberme elegido un día como su compañera.

Pero no era así. Mis vanos e infantiles deseos fueron derrumbados por la dolorosa realidad: Ella lo había elegido a él desde mucho antes. Y siempre lo supe, y no quise verlo. Y ella, desde el principio, había deseado estar con él nuevamente, excluyéndome de sus planes para poder lograrlo.

Y logró su cometido, sin poder yo evitarlo. Ella se iba con él. Me tocaba observar su felicidad lejos de mí. Como una mera espectadora. Como una amiga.

De pronto, me di cuenta. Yo había criticado a Mimzy por esa misma actitud. Por haber tenido esperanzas, a pesar de tener la verdad en frente y no querer afrontarla. Por miedo. Por orgullo. Por comodidad. Era más fácil negarse a ver las cosas y seguir intentando alcanzar tus propios objetivos con una persona que, claramente, no tiene ojos para ti.

Me sentía patética.

La mano de Angel pasó por mis hombros y, de inmediato, intenté apartarlo.

“¡No necesito de tu compasión!” Exclamé, llorosa.

Angel me miró unos momentos, y luego lo intentó de nuevo. Esta vez, me dejé abrazar. Hundió mi cabeza en su pecho.

“No necesito un abrazo…” susurré.

“Está bien.” Dijo. “Fingiremos que no necesitas un abrazo.”

Entonces lo abracé con fuerza. Me aferré a su chaqueta y lloré, amargamente. Y él no dijo nada. Sólo me abrazaba conteniéndome. Quería llorar aquella única vez y seguir. Quería sacarlo todo de una sola vez y terminar con eso. Dejé que mi dolor y mis lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Ahí, en un callejón frío y que apestaba a orina, abrazando al idiota de Angel, me permití romperme por única vez. 

Pasaron minutos enteros entre gimoteos, hasta lograr calmarme un poco. De pronto, sentí la mano de Angel acariciando la coronilla de mi cabeza, gentilmente.

“Ya. Ya.” Susurró.

Me separé de él y limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de mi abrigo. Tomé una honda respiración y suspiré largamente.

“Gracias.” Musité.

Él me sonrió con suficiencia y me ofreció una mano para ponerme de pie. La tomé, sin protestar.

“Bien, al menos ya lo sacaste. De ahora en adelante sólo es cosa de tiempo. Pero estarás bien.” Dijo, como dándome un diagnóstico médico.

Negué con la cabeza y usé un pañuelo para limpiarme las secreciones nasales.

“Ya tenemos que irnos.” Dije. “Hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí.”

Él se encaminó hacia la avenida principal y yo lo seguí.

“Por cierto, si alguien pregunta por qué tengo los ojos hinchados…” Le advertí.

Él se rio.

“Tranquila. Les diré que tienes alergia a mi nuevo perfume. Y que no soportas lo fabuloso que huelo con él.” Dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Suspiré de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Oye, después de devolver la cartera, te invito a beber un whisky en la barra de Husk. Te hará bien un poco de alcohol para pasar las penas.” Agregó.

“No sabía que eras tan amable.” Le dije, escéptica.

“¿Creías que ser gay era mi único aporte en esta vida? Tengo más cualidades que sólo este lindo rostro.” Dijo, con desdén.

Le di un puñetazo juguetón en el costado. Él se puso a reír.

Me sentí un poco mejor. Inspiré hondo y suspiré. El corazón aún me dolía, pero lo sentía mucho más ligero luego de poder llorar con libertad.

Lo resentiría. Sentiría aquel dolor quemante y palpitante un tiempo más. Porque siempre iba a querer a Charlotte. Pero, me mantendría en mi promesa de brindarle mi apoyo si me necesitaba. Siempre estaría ahí para ella, como su querida y leal amiga.

Realmente, hablar con el idiota de Angel podía haber sido útil, por una vez.

Nos pusimos en marcha al Mimzy’s Palace. Habíamos quedado a medio camino y perdido valioso tiempo en aquel callejón. Rodeamos el local y golpeamos la entrada trasera. Ben nos abrió.

“Buenos días.” Dijo con amabilidad y nos dejó entrar.

“Buen día, Ben.” Dije, con naturalidad.

“Hola, grandote.” Dijo Angel, guiñándole un ojo.

El backstage estaba igual de desordenado que en la madrugada. Los collares de cuentas en el suelo, antifaces rotos, ropa sucia de las bailarinas amontonada en un rincón, y el olor mezclado del tabaco y el licor barato aún estaba en el ambiente. Una suave melodía llegó a nosotros, desde una pequeña radio.

**_My sin was loving you_ **

**_Not wisely, but too well_ **

**_Your sin was letting me_ **

**_And getting me in your spell_ **

****

**_Our sin was following_ **

**_A love that could not be_ **

**_Now my sin is wanting you_ **

**_Though you've forgotten me_ **

Hice un mohín. La radio se estaba burlando de mí.

“La señorita Mimzy prohibió que escucháramos el programa del señor Alastor durante la jornada.” Explicó Ben, arrugando tu prominente frente. “O destruiría la radio en el acto.”

“Supongo que no es buen momento para toparse con ella.” Dije, suspirando con derrota.

“Pensé que tenían que venir más tarde. Aún estamos ordenando.” Dijo Ben.

“Lo que pasa es que estamos buscando algo que se le quedó a...” Dije, dando un vistazo al backstage.

Angel me lanzó su abrigo al rostro y caminó hasta su bolso de ropa, que aún descansaba en su puesto.

“¿Qué crees que haces?” Dije, quitándome la prenda de la cara.

“¡Duh! ¿Cambiándome de ropa? Eras tú la que me dijo que tenía que ponerme ‘decente’ para caminar en la calle.” Dijo Angel, despreocupadamente.

Se quitó el vestido, rápidamente, quedando en una atrevida ropa interior femenina, que no le sentaba, la verdad. Tomó una camisa de hombre, doblada, de su bolso y comenzó a abotonarla.

Giré los ojos, con fastidio.

“¿Qué me decía, señorita Vaggie?” Dijo Ben, respetuosamente.

“Que a Charlotte se le quedó su cartera después de la presentación de anoche.” Respondí. “¿De casualidad la has visto?”

“No, señorita.” Dijo frunciendo sus pobladas cejas. “Desde que llegué sólo he visto el bolso de Angel aquí.”

“Te debo una por cuidarlo, grandote.” Dijo Angel, lanzando un beso al aire.

Ben hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Angel se puso a reír.

“¿Y de casualidad has visto a Niffty?” Insistí.

Ben se tensó de inmediato y carraspeó. No pude evitar sonreír. Era muy tierno ver cómo esa gran masa de músculos se desestabilizaba ante la mención de Niffty. 

“La señorita Niffty ha estado muy ocupada trabajando. Ahora mismo está limpiando el tercer piso.” Dijo, con solemnidad.

“Supongo que tendremos que buscar nosotros.” Dije, con resignación.

Miré a Angel, quien se estaba poniendo sus zapatos de diario.

“Angel, tú busca aquí. Yo iré a preguntarle a Husk si ha visto la cartera.” Ordené.

“¿Y por qué tienes que ir tú con el sexy de Husk?” Reclamó.

“Porque si vas tú, te vas a distraer.” Le dije, molesta. “Así que avísame si encuentras algo aquí.”

Me alejé rápidamente, para acallar las quejas que daba por mi orden. Me dirigí al salón principal. Todo en el suelo estaba plagado todavía de los vestigios de la celebración de la noche anterior. Había botellas vacías, restos y confeti y collares de cuentas tirados en el camino. Realmente, había sido una noche especialmente agitada para el local.

Cuando llegué a la barra, vi a Husk, rezongando mientras barría los desechos del piso.

“No me pagan para esto.” Mascullaba.

“Es bueno verte trabajando, Husk.” Dije.

“¿Qué? Ah… Eres tú, morena.” Dijo, mirándome.

“¿La señorita Mimzy te pidió ayuda con el aseo?” Dije.

Asintió, de mala gana.

“Cada vez son más ruidosos con su estúpido festival.” Gruñó. “Nosotros ordenamos y ella está encerrada con la mitad de mis botellas en su oficina.”

La sola mención de pensar en Mimzy sufriendo por un desamor, fue incómodo.

“La señorita Mimzy puede utilizar lo que esté en el local para su propio uso. Ella es la jefa.” Dije, seriamente.

“Muy jefa será. Pero después de su disque ‘cita’ con el hijo de puta de Alastor, sólo ha dado lástima como alma en pena por todo el local. Ni siquiera tiene el pudor de vestirse.” Dijo Husk, sin dejar de barrer.

Torcí la boca. La señorita Mimzy debía estar hundida en la miseria más absoluta. A diferencia de mí, el afecto unilateral que yo tenía por Charlotte quedó en términos amistosos. Seguiríamos siendo amigas y estaba bien con saber que yo continuaría siendo parte entusiasta de su vida. Pero la señorita Mimzy no. Muy por el contrario, ella fue rechazada estando comprometida, y engañada por el hombre que decía amar. Y para peor, todo indicaba que ‘el señor sonrisas’ había estado usándola como una especie de peón en su juego enfermo de intentar rehuir de su propio amor por Charlotte.

No lograba entender cómo él tuvo que involucrar y dañar a tantos sólo para poder aceptar su propio enamoramiento. Francamente, Charlotte tenía unos gustos rarísimos para fijarse en un sujeto como él.

Vi a Husk llenar un saco con la pala metálica.

“¿Y? ¿Para qué me necesitas?” Dijo él, sin mirarme.

“Estoy buscando la cartera de Charlotte. Se le quedó aquí anoche.” Dije.

“No he ido al backstage, muchacha. Si buscas algo, probablemente Niffty lo encuentre y lo traiga a objetos perdidos.”

“Creo que mejor voy a hablar con ella.” Dije, cansinamente.

Estaba por darme la vuelta, cuando una duda me asaltó en la mente. Miré a los alrededores, para constatar que estábamos solos.

“Oye, Husk.” Dije, tanteando camino.

“¿Ah?” Gruñó.

“Tú… Tú convives con el señor Alastor seguido, ¿verdad?” Dije, frotándome el brazo con la mano. “Los he visto juntos jugando Póker muchas veces.”

“Ve al grano.”

Fruncí el ceño.

“Tengo… una especie de sospecha. Por así decirlo.” Continué.

Husk se enderezó y me miró.

“¿De qué?” Dijo, seriamente.

Me sentí intimidada un momento y, sopesé mis siguientes palabras.

“Mira él es un poco extraño.” Declaré, nerviosa.

“Sí.” Dijo, secamente.

“Y, tal vez sea una locura, pero creo que quizás él podría ser…” Dije, con aprehensión.

“¿Qué?” Exigió saber.

Husk elevó una de sus cejas y suspiré, exasperada.

“Tengo sospechas de que, quizás, él puede ser ‘El justiciero’.” Dije, con decisión.

Esperaba que me diera una risotada y una lluvia de insultos referidas a mi inteligencia o a mi paranoia. Pero, para mi sorpresa, se quedó unos momentos en silenciosa meditación.

“¿Tienes pruebas?” Dijo, finalmente.

Lo miré contrariada.

“Él ha estado cansado siempre que lo vemos últimamente. Incluso parecía que afeitarse no era importante.” Dije.

“¿Y eso que tiene que ver?”

“Que está así desde que empezaron los asesinatos, hace un par de semanas.” Continué. “Y sólo hoy no aparecieron nuevas víctimas. Coincidiendo con que estuvo con Charlotte en el hotel anoche.”

“Así que sí fue al hotel con esa niña. Qué hijo de puta…” Dijo, negando con la cabeza.

“¿Me estás escuchando Husk?” Dije, molesta.

Husk cerró una segunda bolsa de basura y me miró.

“¿Algo más que lo incrimine?” Dijo.

Me quedé callada y resoplé.

“Él es un cazador en su tiempo libre. Charlotte me lo contó. Sabe cómo se debe matar a una presa. Tratar y cortar cuerpos de animales…” Dije.

“Eso no prueba nada.”

“Parece no importarle nada ni nadie más que Charlotte y sí mismo.” Insistí. “Anoche golpeó a un periodista en la cara y le rompió la nariz, por un comentario fuera de lugar sobre Charlotte. Es un sujeto bastante inestable y no duda en usar la violencia.”

Husk me quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

“¿Esa niña te ha dicho que la maltrata?” Dijo.

Hice un mohín.

“No. Charlotte no sabe mentir bien. Y me dijo a la cara que él no es un asesino.” Dije.

“¿Él la trataba mal cuando era su sirvienta?”

“No…” Admití.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio.

“¿Sabes cuál es la condena que le espera a El justiciero si es atrapado?” Dijo.

Me moví, incómoda.

“Sería condenado a muerte.” Dije en voz baja.

“¿Y aún así intentar culparlo de algo tan grave sin tener pruebas contundentes?” Dijo, de mal humor.

Crucé los brazos y desvié la mirada.

“Escucha, morena. El sujeto es raro como la mierda, es cierto. Es un jugador que adora ganar y tomar riesgos, pero nunca he visto indicios de que sea un asesino. Ni una gota de sangre en su feo traje en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando en esta barra. Y, si tienes algo personal contra él, no esperes que te secunde con alguna mentira que pueda incriminarlo.”

“¡No estoy esperando eso!” Me defendí.

“¿Entonces qué esperabas?” Dijo, con seriedad.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

“Sólo era una simple sospecha…” Dije, derrotada.

“Alguien es inocente hasta que se compruebe lo contrario.” Dijo, con solemnidad.

Se puso los sacos de basura a cada hombro.

“Tampoco soy un ser mágico que te entregue una pista de la nada para corroborar tus sospechas. Así que, lamento informarte, no tengo nada que pueda servirte para condenar a Alastor a muerte.”

Mis manos temblaban.

“¡Yo no quiero que sea condenado a muerte!” Me defendí, presa del pánico.

Husk me quedó mirando unos momentos, con ojos críticos.

“Entonces, lo que haga ese tipo no debería ser asunto tuyo.” Dijo.

Y procedió a caminar a la salida.

“No le diré a nadie de esta conversación. Pero no me hagas perder mi tiempo si sólo tienes argumentos básicos y simplones para intentar deshacerte de alguien que no te agrada.” Dijo, antes de irse.

Me quedé ahí parada. Me sentí ridícula al esperar un poco del apoyo del gruñón de Husk. Pero creí, por un momento, que si él, siendo compañero regular de juegos de ese tipo, hubiese visto algo que avalaba lo que yo sospechaba, todo habría tenido más peso. Pero, todo indicaba que no eran más que ideas vacías y sin fundamento, reforzadas por mi resentimiento contra él.

Quizás, Husk tenía razón, y mis ganas de que Charlotte se alejara de él me estaban cegando al punto de ser irracionales. Aun tenía latente el deseo en que ellos se separaran. Pero meter a alguien inocente a la cárcel y condenarlo a muerte con pruebas tan mediocres, y motivada por deseos personales, estaba fuera de todos mis principios. Charlotte jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasaba a ese sujeto si él fuera un sospechoso real, por mis acusaciones alimentadas por la paranoia y los celos. 

Realmente, yo era una persona despreciable.

Me sobrepuse a mis pensamientos y decidí dejar ese tema de lado, de momento. Todo el asunto con Charlotte me tenía extremadamente sensible. No estaba pensando con claridad y sentía que el trago que Angel me había ofrecido me serviría bastante. Quizás llorar un poco más me serviría.

Me dirigí, a paso rápido, al tercer piso. El tercer piso era, en su totalidad, la casa de la señorita Mimzy. Todo estaba ambientado para ella y contrastaba con el estilo del resto del local, siendo, principalmente de tonos más suaves y rosas, cortinajes rojos y cuadros de flores y perritos. Había dos habitaciones, donde una la ocupaba para dormir y la segunda, igual de grande, lo utilizaba como su armario personal. Tenía un baño y una pequeña cocina, independiente de la cocina principal del local en el primer piso. Incluso tenía una línea telefónica propia que estaba en la misma habitación de la señorita Mimzy.

El tercer piso parecía un mundo aparte de los primeros dos pisos. Y era Niffty quien se encargaba cada día de limpiar la casa de la señorita Mimzy también, incluso priorizándole por sobre el resto. El acceso a ese piso estaba restringido por una puerta con llave que daba a las escaleras. Aquella puerta estaba abierta en ese momento y subí hasta encontrarme un espectáculo deprimente. En el piso había restos rotos de un enorme espejo de pared, que habían sido amontonados en una esquina. Agujeros y cortes en el piso y paredes. Cuentas de collares del festival sueltas en el piso, los cortinajes rasgados con una tijera que yacía clavada en la pared. Los cuadros que antes adornaban las paredes, ahora estaban en el piso con el marco y el cristal rotos. Vi un hacha clavada en la pared. El hacha contra incendios que ella tenía guardada, fue a principal herramienta para todo ese desastre.

Cuando vi a Niffty barriendo, saliendo de la habitación de la señorita Mimzy, pude salir de mi estupor.

“¡Buenas tardes, señorita Vaggie!” Dijo, sonriendo.

“Hola, Niffty.” Dije, con cautela.

Me acerqué a ella y vi lo que estaba barriendo. Eran restos de ropa. Específicamente, era lencería nueva, muchas llevaban la etiqueta todavía, y que habían sido rajadas en pedazos irregulares y apresuradamente. También, lo que parecía haber sido su almohada, por la gran cantidad de plumas. Miré a dentro de la habitación. La enorme ventana mantenía todos sus vidrios, pero las cortinas habían sido arrojadas al suelo de un tirón. La radio que tenía estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo. El colchón tenía grandes manchas de vino y el teléfono con línea personal junto a la cama estaba intacto pero desconectado.

“¿Qué pasó aquí?” Dije, preocupada.

“El señor Alastor.” Dijo ella, por toda respuesta.

Comenzó a barrer de nuevo, despreocupadamente.

“¿Él fue?” Dije, confusa.

“Más bien, él fue la razón por la cual la señorita Mimzy hizo esto.” Explicó.

Suspiró.

“Oh sí. Ella me lo contó cuando me pidió limpiar su cuarto. Aunque no indagó en detalles, sólo sé que anoche la señorita Mimzy lo invitó a un hotel y ella esperaba tener un poco de desenfreno con él… Pero él le dijo que estaba enamorado de Charlotte, que su compromiso se rompía y la dejó tirada en la habitación.”

Tuve que cerrar mi boca. Entonces era cierto. Ese sujeto había dejado a Mimzy por Charlotte. Y por las condiciones en las que estaban las cosas en su casa, debería preocuparme por el estado mental de la señorita Mimzy en esos momentos. Si mi corazón había estado lastimado porque Charlotte había elegido irse con él, no podía compararse con la masacre interna que debió sentir la señorita Mimzy, quien era mucho más inestable emocionalmente y violenta que yo, bajo los efectos de la ira y el alcohol combinados.

“Ya veo.” Dije, fingiendo ignorancia.

“Y pues… Supongo que esto no es más que los restos de lo que pasó cuando ella llegó.” Dijo, con simpleza.

“Entiendo.” Dije, tensa.

Niffty comenzó a guardar los retazos de tela en un saco de basura.

“La verdad, lo único que lamento es que perdí una apuesta con Angel.” Dijo, apenada. “De verdad creí que ellos lograrían hacerlo anoche. La señorita Mimzy necesita desestresarse con un buen compañero. Pero creo que tuve mucha fe en ambos.”

Se puso de pie y me miró de reojo.

“Y, francamente, no me sorprende que el señor Alastor se fuera tras Charlotte al final.” Concluyó.

“¿Por qué lo dices?” Dije, contrariada.

Ella se rio entre dientes.

“¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo?” Dijo, alzando una ceja.

Suspiré, derrotada.

“Supongo que tienes razón. Siempre hubo algo fuerte entre esos dos.” Admití.

“No sé por qué él se comprometió con la señorita Mimzy en primer lugar, pero puedo dar fe en que él nunca se vio la mitad de cómodo con ella que con Charlotte. Era cosa de tiempo para que ellos volvieran a estar juntos.” Dijo, con soltura.

“Supongo que sí…” Dije, en voz baja.

“¡Y estoy segura que debieron volverse animales en el hotel!” Exclamó de pronto. “¿Leíste ‘The herald’ esta mañana? ¡Charlotte y el señor Alastor pasaron la noche juntos! ¡Es tan excitante sólo imaginarlos así! ¡Él, con su porte y elegancia, entregándose al desenfreno total, y ella, tan preciosa y fina, dando rienda suelta a sus pasiones! ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado haber mirado! ¡Incluso haber participado! Nunca lo he hecho con una mujer, pero estoy segura que sería una experien…!”

“¡NIFFTY! ¡YA, PARA!” Exclamé, escandalizada.

“¡Oh, perdón!” Dijo, con una gran sonrisa, para nada apenada.

Resoplé, con hastío.

Sabía de las malas mañas de Niffty. Acostarse con sus “novios express” era una cosa, pero también era muy entusiasta de espiar a las parejas que se atrevían a tener intimidad en los rincones del local. Especialmente, ver cómo Angel y alguno de sus clientes tenían “sus actividades” en la habitación donde guardábamos la utilería.

“Niffty, vine para preguntarte algo nada más.” Dije, molesta. “Necesito saber si viste la cartera de Charlotte. Anoche se le quedó en su puesto.”

“Oh, sí, sí, sí.” Dijo, con entusiasmo.

“¡Genial!” Dije, con alivio. “¿Dónde está?”

“La tiene la señorita Mimzy.” Dijo.

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato.

“¿Por qué lo tiene ella?” Dije.

“Cuando me pidió que limpiara su casa, la tenía en la mano.” Explicó. “Le ofrecí llevarme la cartera para cuando viera a Charlotte, pero…”

Bajó la mirada, con pesar.

“Dijo que Charlotte ya no era bienvenida en el local. Que ella se encargaría de hacerle llegar sus cosas.” Comentó.

Exhalé, pesadamente.

“Sólo espero que no planee quemar todas sus cosas.” Dije, preocupada.

“La verdad si lo veo posible, considerando todo lo que me toca limpiar.” Dijo Niffty, con algo de molestia en su voz.

“Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella.” Dije, apremiante.

“Oh, pero ahora debe estar con la señorita Katie Killjoy.” Dijo.

“¿Qué? ¿Katie? ¿La reportera?” Dije, con el ceño fruncido.

“La misma.” Dijo, asintiendo.

“Pero ella no puede entrar aquí. La misma señorita Mimzy lo prohibió luego de la pelea que tuvo con Charlotte. Y las veces que la vimos intentando entrar, la echamos.” Dije, seriamente.

“Oh, pero fue la señorita Mimzy quien solicitó verla.” Aclaró Niffty. “La llamó por teléfono a su casa.”

“Imposible.” Sentencié.

“Te lo juro. Es cierto.” Enfatizó. “Me pidió que no la molestara, porque estarían en una reunión importante. Y que no le dijera a nadie que estaba con ella.”

“Pero me acabas de contar a mí.” Dije, torciendo la boca.

“Oh. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie.” Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ciertamente, era una situación peculiar y preocupante. Mimzy y Katie juntas en una reunión privada no vaticinaba nada bueno. En especial, después de todo lo sucedido. Ambas tenían algo en común ahora: su rencor por una humillación pública hacia Charlotte y el señor Alastor. Y, viendo de lo que la señorita Mimzy era capaz de hacer llevada por su ira, era preocupante qué tipo de cosas habían estado pasando por su cabeza como para que quisiera contactar a Katie. Y más aún, con los artículos personales de Charlotte en su mano.

“Voy a ver a la señorita Mimzy.” Dije, con decisión.

Y me dirigí a la escalera.

“Ten cuidado con los vidrios.” Escuché a Niffty a mis espaldas.

Bajé hasta el primer piso con la cabeza hecha un lío. Ciertamente, si la señorita Mimzy estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para poder llegar a considerar una alianza con Katie, era porque, definitivamente, ella no estaba bien. Pero, por otra parte, no era la opción más inteligente ir en contra de los deseos de mi propia jefa. Ir a interrumpir una reunión sería un despido seguro, y, quizás, me arrojase un jarrón. No obstante, si el motivo por el cual había llamado a Katie, incluía perjudicar a Charlotte de alguna manera, intentaría impedirlo a toda costa.

Entonces, vi a Angel saliendo de la entrada al backstage.

“Oye, Vaggs.” Dijo, con fastidio.

“¿Qué pasa?” Dije.

“No encontré la dichosa cartera en los camerinos.” Dijo, elevando los hombros. “Hasta fui a buscar en los sacos con ropa sucia. Fue asqueroso y en vano.”

“La tiene la señorita Mimzy.” Dije, con aprehensión.

Angel me miró, con interés.

“¿Estás segura?” Dijo.

“Niffty me lo acaba de confirmar.” Dije.

“Mh… Dudo mucho que esa cartera esté segura en sus manos.” Dijo Angel, pensativamente. “Ben me contó que la señorita Mimzy estuvo vociferando sobre despedir a Charlotte, pero quizás quiera hacerle más daño.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Tal vez intente hacerla pasar por ladrona. Meter algo de valor en su bolso sería muy simple. Vi algo similar en otros locales en los que trabajé. Así te aseguras que la chica tenga malas referencias y nadie quiera contratarla.” Dijo en tono lúgubre.

“No seas ridículo…” Intenté rebatir, insegura.

“¿De verdad te parece una idea ridícula?” Dijo, receloso.

Suspiré, exasperada. No. No era una idea ridícula.

“Niffty también me contó que la señorita Mimzy llamó a Katie Killjoy y están, ahora mismo, en una reunión en su oficina.” Agregué. 

“¿La loca que se peleó con la muñequita? Uuuuuuhhhh… De eso no saldrá nada bueno.” Dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Puso una mano en su barbilla, pensando.

“¿La muñequita tenía algo de valor en su cartera?” Dijo.

“No lo sé. Siempre lleva algo de dinero y un cuaderno donde escribe a veces, en sus descansos.” Dije, intentando hacer memoria.

“Oh, ese dichoso cuaderno.” Dijo él, palmeándose la frente. “Espero que la señorita Mimzy no haya leído nada de eso.”

“La verdad, yo creo que sí.” Admití, preocupada. “Pero, ¿por qué llamar a Katie? ¿Algo de lo que Charlotte tenga escrito ahí sería de interés para una reportera?”

Angel cruzó los brazos.

“¿Crees que a Trench le dolió escribir todo un reportaje de mierda sobre Charlotte con, apenas, un par de datos verídicos?” Dijo Angel, en tono sombrío. “¿Qué piensas que puede hacer esa reportera con el cuaderno que contiene todo lo que la muñequita piensa? O, mejor dicho: ¿Qué crees que pueda llegar a inventar esa mujer con tal de difamar a Charlotte?”

Sentí un escalofrío por la espalda. Ciertamente, Charlotte era muy cuidadosa con ese cuaderno. A veces tenía curiosidad de leer lo que contenía, pero ella era muy observadora en dónde lo dejaba desde el incidente en que el señor Alastor la obligó a cantar la canción que ella había escrito.

“Iré a pedirle la cartera.” Dije, mientras me encaminaba, nuevamente, a la oficina de la señorita Mimzy.

“Te va a mandar a la mierda.” Me advirtió Angel.

“Ya lo sé. No tengo una mejor opción, pero tengo que intentarlo.” Dije, angustiada.

Angel me quedó mirando unos momentos, antes de suspirar, pesadamente.

“Te acompaño.” Dijo él, de pronto.

“No tienes que hacerlo.” Contesté, sorprendida.

“Pero de lejos. Quiero mirar qué pasa desde un lugar seguro.” Dijo, con una sonrisa dentada.

Rodé los ojos. Debí imaginar que era algo así.

“Bien, pero no estorbes.” Dije, molesta.

Me encaminé hasta llegar al pasillo que conectaba con la oficina de la señorita Mimzy y vi, o creí ver algo peculiar en el suelo por un par de segundos. Una especie de sombra estaba en el suelo, alborotada, intentando deslizarse por debajo de la puerta del despacho, para ser repelida e intentando abalanzarse a la puerta varias veces, sin resultado. Esa “cosa” se detuvo en el suelo y “se fue”, rápidamente por el pasillo. Tuve que parpadear varias veces y me pasé la mano por los ojos.

“¿Qué te pasa?” Dijo Angel.

“Juraría que vi algo moverse en el piso. O vi un fantasma o me está fallando la vista.” Dije, confundida.

“O los lamentos de la señorita Mimzy debieron atraer algún espíritu maligno para hacerle compañía.” Dijo él, para, luego, lanzar una risotada.

“¡Shhh!”

Nos acercamos a la puerta con cautela.

“¿Y qué piensas decirle?” Dijo él, en voz baja.

Negué con la cabeza, elevando los hombros.

Pero junto cuando iba a tocar la puerta, me detuve al escuchar un fuerte ruido de algo desplomándose en el suelo del otro lado y un grito de la señorita Mimzy. Angel y yo nos miramos, extrañados y apegamos nuestros oídos a la puerta, sigilosamente.

“¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE?!” Gritaba la señorita Mimzy.

“No se va a morir por un botellazo en la sien. O tal vez sí. No sé.” Se escuchaba a Katie, decir con frialdad.

“¡¿Por qué la golpeaste?!” Insistió Mimzy.

“Cambio de planes, cariño. Ahora me encargaré de este paquete.”

“¡Teníamos un acuerdo, Katie! ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!”

Angel y yo nos miramos, asombrados. Al parecer, Katie había golpeado a alguien y yacía en el piso.

Apegamos más el oído a la puerta.

“No me interesa escribir sobre lo que una adultera e ingenua empleada doméstica sintió cuando le abría las piernas a su jefe en la mesa de la cocina, o en su recámara.”

“¡Harías un reportaje con lo que está escrito en este cuaderno! ¡Así, Alastor y Charlotte tendrían que irse para siempre de New Orleans por la humillación pública! ¡Eso era todo!” Recalcó Mimzy, con dureza.

Cubrí mi boca con mi mano. No estaba muy lejos de lo que pensábamos que podía haber motivado a la señorita Mimzy a comunicarse con la prensa.

“Tengo en mente un pez más gordo, linda.” Decía Katie, con desinterés. 

“¿Un pez más gordo?” Dijo Mimzy, incrédula. “¡Charlotte es una Magne, estúpida! ¡La última de su casa! ¡Y tenemos acceso a detalles íntimos de su diario personal! ¿No te parece suficientemente escandaloso para un titular?!”

“Charlotte Magne tiene mucho más para aportar a una buena noticia, que una simple historia amorosa, donde tú sales perdiendo.” Le dijo Katie, altanera.

Abrí mucho los ojos. ¿Charlotte? ¿Una Magne? No podía ser cierto. Debía estar hablando de otra persona. Debía ser otra Charlotte.

Volví a prestar atención. Se escuchó un murmullo de telas y unos tacones resonando en el piso.

“Ayúdame a meterla aquí. Yo me la llevaré. Nadie sospechará si la sacamos en un saco de ropa sucia.” Ordenó Katie.

“Me niego.” Dijo Mimzy, con firmeza.

“Ya estás hasta el cuello con esto, Mimzy. No tienes de otra.” Dijo Katie, con dureza.

“No vengas a amenazarme en mi propio establecimiento. Katie.” Le rebatió Mimzy.

Katie lanzó una risotada al aire.

“Si grito en este mismo momento, ¿qué pensarían los empleados de tu local si encuentra este cuerpo en el suelo? ¿Qué creerían de ti, luego de que les cuente lo que planeabas hacer con Charlotte, cuando me llamaste? ¿No creerán que la inestable y despechada dueña del ‘Mimzy’s palace’ enloqueció por la humillación pública y debería ser encerrada en una casa de locos por ser una potencial amenaza para todos? Después de todo, no fui yo quien destruyó todo lo que encontró a su paso en un ataque de ira porque le pusieron los cuernos.”

“Nadie va a creerte.” Dijo Mimzy, con miedo en su voz.

“¿Quieres apostar? ¿Realmente crees que no te culparán si ven el _paquete_ tirado en el suelo?” Le amenazó Katie.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. La tensión llegaba a nosotros, a través de la puerta. Todo era muy repentino para digerir. Aquel paquete era una _persona_. Katie había golpeado a esa persona. Y estaba inconsciente en el suelo, en esos momentos. Desmayada o muerta, derechamente. Miré a Angel, con aprehensión y, a juzgar por su expresión, él sospechaba lo mismo que yo.

“¿Qué hacemos?” Gesticuló, sin soltar sonido.

Negué con la cabeza, sin ideas. ¿Era lo mejor intervenir? ¿Debíamos llamar a la policía mientras ellas seguían discutiendo? Quien sea que estuviese en peligro, debía ser auxiliado. Pero no sabía qué era lo más prudente.

“Hagámoslo rápido.” Escuchamos, de pronto, a la señorita Mimzy.

Volvimos a apegar los oídos a la puerta.

“Buena decisión.” Dijo Katie. “Ahora metámosla en el saco.”

Se escuchó el forcejeo de ambas mujeres por unos momentos. Me latía el corazón con fuerza. Esa persona estaba siendo metida en un saco. ¡Esa persona estaba siendo secuestrada! ¡Tenía que haber algo que pudiésemos hacer!

“Es más pesada de lo que parece.” Dijo Katie, con dificultad.

El sonido de sus tacones y el movimiento de un cajón siendo removido llegó a nosotros.

“Me llevaré tu auto.” Dijo Katie.

“¡De ningún modo!” Exclamó Mimzy.

“Te lo devolveré sin una mancha de sangre. Y si me ven en la calle arrastrando un saco, les diré que fue un encargo tuyo, querida.” Dijo Katie, con tranquilidad. 

Mimzy pareció pelear con ella misma.

“Bien. Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.” Dijo Mimzy, derrotada.

“Buena chica.” Dijo Katie, satisfecha.

Estaba sorprendida. El auto de la señorita Mimzy era un Citroën de 1924, de un maravilloso y reluciente rojo. Casi no lo usó en diez años, estaba en muy buen estado y era un motivo de orgullo. Y que se lo pasara a Katie para acallarle la boca, era porque la señorita Mimzy realmente debía estar desesperada.

“Ahora, tómala de ese extremo.” Ordenó Katie.

De inmediato, nos alejamos de la puerta con pánico y corrimos, lo más sigilosamente posible, a bifurcación del pasillo. Desde ahí, observamos a Katie y a Mimzy salir de la oficina cargando, con dificultad, uno de los sacos que utilizábamos para la ropa sucia del elenco. Ahí llevaban el cuerpo de aquella persona.

Me sentí impotente y confusa. No sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía quién era a quien se estaban raptando. Pero, sabía que era un crimen. Uno en el que Angel y yo éramos testigos.

Armándome de valor, salí de mi escondite, sólo para que Angel me jalara del brazo, de vuelta.

“¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?” Susurró, apremiante.

“¡Están secuestrado a alguien, Angel!” Susurré, en el mismo tono.

“¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ir y decirles que, por favor, no lo hagan? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos a quién se llevan!”

“¿Eso importa? ¡Es un crimen, Angel! ¿De verdad no quieres hacer nada para intervenir?” Le dije, nerviosa.

“¡Y ella es nuestra jefa! ¡Se supone que no deberíamos estar escuchando!” Recalcó.

Me encaminé, decidida, tras de las mujeres.

“Hay que ir tras ellas.” Dije.

“¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Vaggs! ¡VAGGS!” Susurraba Angel, con pánico.

Las manos me temblaban, no tenía en la cabeza ningún plan concreto y el pecho me dolía de lo apretado que lo sentía. Pero sentía que debía intervenir de alguna forma. Las vi cruzar la puerta principal, a paso rápido, mientras cargaban el saco con dificultad a la calle. Husk pasó junto a ellas, volviendo del callejón con un saco vacío de basura.

“¿Quieren que cargue eso por ustedes, señoras?” Se ofreció, con el ceño fruncido.

“No hace falta, Husk. Lo tenemos controlado.” Dijo Mimzy, con dificultad.

Llegué a la calle y las vi acercarse al automóvil de la señorita Mimzy.

Tomé aire y dije, con la voz más firme que pude, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

“Buenas tardes, señorita Mimzy. ¿Ese es un saco de ropa sucia? Démelo a mí, por favor. Yo me encargaré de la ropa de las bailarinas.”

Tanto Katie como Mimzy dieron un respingo al escucharme. Mimzy me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

“¡Oh! Hola, Vaggie. No, no hace falta. Déjame encargarme de esto.” Respondió, tensa.

“No es problema. Es mi obligación.” Insistí, acercándome al saco.

“Ya te dije que yo me encargaré de este saco, Vaggie. Muchas gracias.” Dijo, en un tono más cortante.

Katie abrió la puerta del copiloto del auto. Y yo me apresuré a agarrar el saco.

“Pero todos los sacos deben ir juntos al lavado, seño…” intenté decir.

Pero Katie se acercó a mí y me lanzó hacia atrás de un manotazo. Caí al suelo.

“¡Vaggs!” Exclamó Angel.

“¡Hey!” Escuché a Husk.

Ambos se aproximaron a mí y Angel trató de levantarme.

“No te metas en lo que no te importa, niña.” Espetó Katie.

Tomó el saco con rudeza y lo metió como pudo al asiento del copiloto.

“¡Espere, no puede llevarse eso!” Exclamé, intentado abrir la puerta del auto.

“¡Vaggie, no te metas en esto!” Dijo la señorita Mimzy, agarrándome de un brazo.

Angel intentó adelantarse, pero Katie ya se había subido al asiento del piloto del auto y arrancó, antes de que él pudiera tomar la puerta.

“¡Vuelve!” Gritó Angel.

Vimos cómo se fue, metiéndose en el tránsito con imprudencia. Algunos transeúntes miraron con interés la escena, antes de seguir con sus propios asuntos.

Me quedé ahí, impávida. Katie se había llevado a esa persona. Quizás qué cosas planeaba hacer con ella y yo no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me giré a la señorita Mimzy, enojada.

“¡¿Por qué dejó que se fuera?!” Exclamé.

Ella comenzó a arreglar la cinta de su bata de baño.

“S-sólo era ropa sucia, Vaggie. Nada de qué preocu…” Intentó decir, nerviosa.

“Sabemos que no es eso lo que tenía ese saco.” Aclaré.

Husk se acercó a nosotras, con el ceño fruncido. Angel se puso a mi costado y miró a la señorita Mimzy con reproche.

“¿Quién iba en el saco?” Dije, con dureza.

“¿Cómo dices?” Dijo, con un hilo de voz.

“Señorita Mimzy, díganos, ¿quién iba en ese maldito saco?” Dijo Angel.

Ella nos miró con pánico. Su rostro había perdido el color y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

Entonces, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al local, dando zancadas.

“¡N-No sé de qué me hablan! ¡Y les pido que olviden todo este asunto!” Ordenó.

Angel y yo nos miramos medio segundo antes de seguirla. Husk nos acompañó a dentro del establecimiento.

“Señorita Mimzy, espere, por favor.” Le intenté decir.

“¡No tengo nada más que hablar!” Decía ella sin detenerse.

Subió al segundo piso, casi corriendo las escaleras.

“¡Sólo díganos quién era quien estaba en el saco!” Dijo Angel, con voz apremiante.

Llegamos al tercer piso, siguiéndola, mientras ella se mantenía en un terco silencio. Se detuvo en el umbral de su habitación. Ella jadeaba por la actividad física.

“Señorita Mimzy, escuchamos su conversación con Katie.” Dije, con firmeza. “¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía!”

“¡No es asunto suyo quién está en ese saco!” Gritó, con el poco aliento que le quedaba. “¡Y por el bien de sus propios empleos no le dirán a nadie de todo esto! ¿Entendido?”

De pronto, Husk pasó delante de nosotros y miró a la señorita Mimzy, con el ceño fruncido.

“Señorita Mimzy, ¿me puede decir dónde está esa niña?” Dijo, con voz lúgubre.

Ella se tomó el pecho y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

“¿De quién me hablas, Husk?” Dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Husk guardó silencio un momento antes de responder.

“Charlotte. Ella vino a hablar con usted.” Dijo con autoridad.“Es ella quien estaba en ese saco, ¿verdad?”

El rostro de la señorita Mimzy se deformó con horror y yo me giré a Husk, exigiendo una explicación.

“No puede ser, Husk. ¡Charlotte está en mi casa justo ahora!” Dije, con una sonrisa incrédula.

“Te estabas tardando y vino a buscarte, chica.” Me dijo, mirándome de reojo. “Hablé con ella. Lo último que supe es que venía a hablar con esta tipa, para zanjar las cosas de su despido pronto.”

“¡Más respeto con tu jefa!” Exclamó Mimzy.

Angel y yo nos miramos, temerosos.

“¿Entonces era la muñequita la que estaba en el saco?” Dijo Angel, espantado.

“No. No. No. No. No.” Dije. “No puede ser Charlotte. Te debes estar confundiendo Husk.”

“No me estoy confundiendo.” Dijo, con calma.

Mimzy nos miró. Estaba pálida, temblaba de pies a cabeza y parecía a punto de colapsar.

En ese momento, un teléfono sonó y todos dimos un respingo. El teléfono de la habitación de la señorita Mimzy, que ya estaba en su mesita gracias a Niffty, repiqueteaba pidiendo ser respondido. Mimzy lo miró con pánico. Como si fuera el mismo demonio quien estuviera del otro lado del aparato. Ella se tomó de las mejillas, presa del miedo. Sus ojos estaban casi desencajados. El aparato repiqueteaba, insistente.

Finalmente, ella entró en su habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia el aparato, lentamente. Nos la quedamos mirando, como en trance. Entonces, y sin saber cómo, la puerta dio un portazo detrás de ella, sin que nadie la tocara.

De inmediato, Husk se precipitó contra la puerta e intentó abrirla.

“Maldición, tiene seguro.” Gruñó Husk.

El teléfono dejó de sonar. Ella había contestado y escuchábamos el sonido amortiguado de una conversación.

Yo aún tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. No podía ser cierto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Charlotte estaba en casa. Ella estaba segura. Yo le había pedido que se quedara ahí. Que yo me encargaría de todo.

“Husk, ¿de verdad era Charlotte quien estaba aquí?” Dije, con un hilo de voz.

Él me miró y suspiró, exasperado.

“Chica, ya te dije que, seguramente, era ella quien estaba en el saco.” Dijo, en voz baja.

“Maldita perra.” Masculló Angel, con asco.

Comencé a hiperventilar.

“No hice nada para ayudarla. Ella me necesitó y no hice nada para ayudarla.” Dije, tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

“Vaggs, no sabíamos que ella estaba ahí.” Dijo Angel, en tono grave.

“Aún no sabemos si es ella quien estaba ahí.” Dije, con terquedad. “Quizás es alguien más. Quizás Charlotte esté en el baño ahora mismo o…”

“No es momento para negaciones, mucha…” Comenzó a decir Husk, de mal humor.

Pero algo nos dejó helados. Eran los gritos desesperados de la señorita Mimzy.

“¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ PASA…?! ¡AYUDA! ¡AHHH!” Decía, del otro lado de la puerta.

Angel intentó nuevamente forzar el picaporte. Tiró varias veces con brusquedad, pero era inútil. La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Le dio un golpe fuerte a la puerta, con el puño.

“¡Mierda!” exclamó, con frustración.

“¡NO, POR FAVOR!” Lloraba Mimzy.

“¡Háganse a un lado!” Gritó Husk.

Lo vimos sacar el hacha de la pared, tomó fuerza y le dio un golpe certero a la manilla, destruyéndola. La puerta se abrió de golpe y lo que vimos fue a Mimzy frente a su enorme ventana, abierta de par en par y con el teléfono en mano. Ella lloraba, desesperada.

“No… Te dije que no fue mi culpa… ¡FUE KATIE! No sé qué haces, pero… No. No. No. ¡Nadie va a creerte! ¡No tienes cómo saber eso!” Lloriqueaba, respondiendo a quien estuviera llamando.

En un momento, ella se quedó sin aliento. Nadie movió un solo músculo. Ella comenzó a llorar más abiertamente, sin dejar de tener el auricular del teléfono fuertemente apegado a su oreja. Se agarró el cabello con una mano y se encorvó, mientras temblaba sin control.

“¿Seño…?” Intentó decir Angel.

“¡BIEN! ¡ES CIERTO! ¡YO AYUDÉ A KATIE! ¡ELLA SE LLEVÓ A CHARLOTTE EN EL SACO! ¡USÓ LA DIRECCIÓN DEL PIANO! ¡NO ME TORTURES MÁS, POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS!” Gritó, desgarradoramente, sin dejar de llorar. 

Nos quedamos paralizados en nuestro lugar, sólo para ver cómo Mimzy soltaba el auricular del teléfono, y se subía al borde de la ventana abierta. Husk fue el primero en reaccionar. Corrió hasta alcanzar agarrarla por la cintura y tirarla hacia atrás y caer juntos al suelo, antes de concretar el suicidio. Ella lloraba desconsolada. Gritaba y se retorcía en el agarre de Husk.

“¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESTO ES UNA MALDITA PESADILLA! ¡QUIERO ACABAR CON TODO ESTO!” Lloriqueaba.

“¡Angel, cierra la ventana!” Ordenó Husk.

Angel, sólo atinó a hacer lo que le pedían y cerró la ventana con seguro. Husk soltó a la señorita Mimzy y ella se largó a llorar en el suelo. Nos quedamos mirando cómo lanzaba alaridos de dolor. Se veía como un animal herido, suplicando ser sacrificado para terminar su miserable existencia.

“¡¿Cómo pasó todo esto?!” Decía, mientras se sorbía los mocos. “¡Yo sólo quería que ellos se fueran de mi vida! ¡Les juro que no quería esto!” 

Mi cabeza estaba aturdida. Mi jefa había sido cómplice en el secuestro de Charlotte. No quería creerlo. No podía ser cierto. Una parte de mi suplicaba que todo eso no fuera más que una pesadilla y aún estaba en mi cama, con el idiota de Angel durmiendo en el colchón de Charlotte.

Entonces, Husk sacó algo de su chaqueta.

“Señorita Mimzy, deme su mano, por favor.” Dijo, con voz sobria.

Ella le extendió su mano temblorosa, sin mirarle. Y él, entonces, puso unas esposas en su muñeca. Tomó con brusquedad su otra muñeca y aseguró la segunda esposa. Lo quedamos mirando estupefactos.

“¿Husk?” Dijo Angel, confuso.

“¿Qué haces, idiota?” Dijo Mimzy indignada, sobreponiéndose a su llanto.

Husk se puso de pie y suspiró, cansinamente.

“Será mejor que cuide su lengua, señorita Mimzy. O podría traerle más cargos a su situación.”

Finalmente, mostró una reluciente placa en el forro interno de su chaqueta, con orgullo. Era una placa metálica, acuñada con esmero y que transmitía autoridad.

“Agente John Hurker, del departamento de seguridad pública del estado de Luisiana.” Dijo, con voz clara. “Mimzy Clark, queda arrestada por el delito de promoción de la prostitución, permitir tales prácticas ilegales de un salón de espectáculos, mala higiene en las instalaciones de la cocina y bodegas, y, sobre todo, por ser cómplice confesa en el secuestro de la joven Charlotte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue un capítulo diferente, pero necesario.  
> Espero que les haya gustado. Ya entramos en un camino lleno de nuevos desafíos y peligros.
> 
> Canción!
> 
> Ben Selvin & His Orch. - Love, Your Spell Is Everywhere 1929 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSQwyjxpNUk
> 
> Sígueme en mi twitter!
> 
> www.twitter.com/AngelusM19


	20. Tempestad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paz antes de la tormenta.

“¡Son casi las cuatro de la tarde, damas y caballeros! ¡Y despedimos esta sección especial, completamente improvisada, dedicada al amor! No se preocupen a aquellos que no pudieron escuchar su pedido el día de hoy. ¡Porque mañana continuaremos emitiendo todas las solicitudes musicales que quedaron pendientes!”

Me acerqué al micrófono y dije, con voz más grave.

“Esta es la última canción del día: _Isn’t it romantic_?”

Di la señal y la música comenzó a sonar.

“Para ustedes, queridos radioescuchas.” Dije, en tono suave.

Me lancé hacia atrás, para reclinarme en el asiento, me quité un momento las gafas y lancé un largo suspiro, mientras escuchaba la canción.

**_Isn't it romantic?  
Music in the night, a dream that can be heard.  
  
_ **

**_Isn't it romantic?  
Moving shadows write the oldest magic word.  
I hear the breezes playing in the trees above  
While all the world is saying you were meant for love.  
  
_ **

**_Isn't it romantic  
Merely to be young on such a night as this?  
  
_ **

**_Isn't it romantic?  
Every note that's sung is like a lover's kiss.  
Sweet symbols in the moonlight,  
Do you mean that I will fall in love per chance?  
  
_ **

**_Isn't it romance?_ **

¡Pero qué día tan, particularmente, curioso!

Nuestra aventura en el hotel, con Charlotte, había sido la gran noticia del día. ¡Estaba seguro que, a esas horas, no había persona en toda la ciudad que no se hubiese enterado! Y no me sorprendía, la verdad.

Después de todo, nuestra presencia en la cotidianidad de los ciudadanos de New Orleans había sido, especialmente, potente en el último tiempo. De manera indirecta, en mi caso y sin darme mérito como El justiciero, públicamente. Pero sí como locutor radial.

La estación de radio había ganado bastante más popularidad en las últimas semanas, por nuestra sección matutina dedicada exclusivamente a leer la noticia sobre El justiciero en primer lugar; incluida una reseña policial adicional que no era mencionada en la reseña del homicidio diario. Todos esperaban escuchar mi voz a diario, anunciando, de manera críptica, que el mundo era un poco menos malo por haber eliminado a una sabandija de la sociedad.

Y Charlotte se labró un nombre, rápidamente, entre los mundanales rumores que hablaban de ella, desde que hizo su debut en el escenario. Donde siempre se destacaba su belleza y su voz. La elegancia y potencia que tenía en su desplante escénico, había cautivado rápidamente a los visitantes recurrentes del local. Y muchas más personas, tanto hombres y mujeres, comenzaron a frecuentar el Mimzy’s Palace, por la curiosidad que tenían y las ansias de poder presenciar el afamado show de El Ange Blanc.

Y no salían decepcionados, claramente.

Cada vez eran más los entusiastas seguidores que ella tenía. Y eran tremendamente molestos, según las propias palabras de Mimzy. Porque “parecían obviar que Charlotte estaría por un periodo limitado y no deberían acostumbrarse a ir su local por ella.”. Pero ni toda la envidia de Mimzy evitó que la popularidad de Charlotte amainara. El Ange blanc brillaba por cuenta propia y atraía a personas que la adoraban, por montones. 

Por eso, juntarnos a Charlotte y a mí en un solo y gran escándalo de índole amorosa, debió ser una bomba para los lectores de la ciudad. Y, de buena fuente, me enteré que Trench tuvo que lanzar un segundo tiraje, para abarcar la gran demanda por su periódico. Él tenía la exclusiva de la noticia del momento. Esa alimaña obtuvo las ventas que deseaba, a costa de inmiscuirse en nuestra vida personal. Y nada era tan efectivo como los chismes, en primera plana, de personas conocidas. Siempre era más interesante hablar de la vida de otras personas, que notar lo miserable que era su propia y fútil existencia.

Toda la atención innecesaria que se desencadenó por esa portada fue, sin lugar a dudas, caótica. La noticia sobre mi visita al hotel con el Ange Blanc y mi indiscutida relación con ella, estuvo en boca de todos en mi trabajo.

Durante los minutos previos a salir al aire, mis compañeros estaban ávidos de un poco de información de primera mano sobre los detalles del asunto, incitándome a hablar, en reiteradas ocasiones.

“¡Vamos, Al!” Quiso saber Mike. “Cuéntanos un poco. ¿De verdad El Ange Blanc era tu sirvienta?”

“Nunca fue un secreto que Charlotte era mi sirvienta.” Respondí.

“¿En serio habían planeado todo esto desde el principio?” Preguntó Phil.

“Decir que todo esto fue planeado es darnos demasiado crédito, estimado.” Dije.

“¡Ya decía yo que era raro que te comprometieras con esa mujer, de la nada!” Exclamó Joey.

“Ciertamente, a muchos pareció tomarlos por sorpresa.” Dije.

“¡Hey, Al! ¡El teléfono no ha parado de sonar! ¡Están haciendo pedidos de música romántica! ¡Y te dan las felicitaciones por tu nueva relación!”

Pero mis compañeros no eran los únicos interesados en la primicia. Fue necesario llamar a las autoridades cerca del mediodía, dado que la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible a las afueras del edificio. La insulsa cantidad de periodistas oportunistas y civiles que, hambrientos de curiosidad, llegaron a las puertas de la estación de radio para tener respuestas de primera mano, era impresionante. Querían detalles que, posteriormente, sazonarían con palabras propias y creándose, así, múltiples versiones. Y éstas, a su vez, se replicarían en las personas, distándose cada vez más de la original. Así era como funcionaba el “boca en boca”. Nunca se sabía cuándo la verdad dejaba su plenitud de lado y era cambiada, retorcida y desmembrada hasta convertirse en una abominación a su versión real.

Debido a la gran cantidad de personas que golpeaban y miraban curiosas por la ventana, exigiendo entrar, hubo que cerrar las puertas con llave, bajar las cortinas y quedarnos encerrados durante la mayor parte de la jornada. Esperando, con paciencia, a que la policía hiciera su trabajo de dispersar a los curiosos. Y eso significó que Pentious se quedara en la estación, encerrado con nosotros durante toda la mañana. Parecía no importarle que estaba, escandalosamente, en ropa de cama en el edificio y siguió parloteando a viva voz con mis compañeros, mientras yo transmitía en vivo. Me concentré cuanto pude en mis propios asuntos, e intenté ignorar sus paseos en frente de la ventana que daba al pasillo.

Pero no vi venir que Pentious tuviera una de sus exasperantes ideas que me involucraba, directamente: Él quería que yo leyera mi propia noticia por la radio. Pentious lo consideraba de gran importancia. Él quería que yo mismo confirmara mi relación actual con Charlotte, para que no fuera manchada por las malas lenguas.

“¿Es realmente necesaria mi intervención en toda esta polémica, Pentious?” Le dije, armándome de paciencia.

“¡No hay nadie más que pueda esclarecer todo esto de una buena vez! ¡Además, no seas modesto! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!” Él había dicho, con ojos brillantes, tomándome de los hombros.

No iba a admitirlo, pero me pareció una idea bastante sensata.

Tener la oportunidad de exponer desde mi punto de vista las cosas y podría hacerme salir airoso de esa incómoda situación.

Con fastidio, tuve que acatar órdenes.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro, que anunciar mi propia situación sentimental tenía otro significado para Pentious. Él debía considerar eso como un triunfo personal sobre Mimzy, su enemiga de negocios de toda la vida. Desde que se habían conocido, no hacían otra cosa más que pelear por quién tenía más y mejor clientela cuando se encontraban. Pentious decía que el local de Mimzy era un agujero de mala muerte llena de gente sin clase. Mimzy decía que el negocio de Pentious era un restaurante de cuarta categoría, que servía comida insípida y no ofrecía un entretenimiento adecuado. Sus propios locales eran sus templos y decir algo en su contra significaba un ataque directo a ellos como dueños. 

En conclusión, ellos se detestaban a muerte. Y la idea de aprovechar la oportunidad de darle una humillación pública de Pentious a Mimzy, no se hizo esperar. Aunque, era desconcertante como un sujeto tan noble como él se deleitaba y esperaba utilizar un medio pagado por él mismo para difamar a Mimzy. Pero supuse que hasta alguien como Pentious podría llegar a resguardar deseos tan oscuros, por el simple hecho de querer vengarse.

El ridículo pleito de Mimzy y Pentious no podría importarme menos, francamente. Pero Pentious tenía razón, en cierto punto: el Mimzy’s Palace había perdido mucha calidad en los últimos años. Las malas decisiones administrativas, las cuentas impagas, las malas condiciones del local que era, contantemente, desatendido por su propia dueña, lo habían llevado a un punto sin retorno. Y no había que ser un investigador para notar que el local estaba en decadencia desde hace más de un año.

Me acomodé en mi puesto y dejé el periódico en el escritorio, frente a mí. Tomé una honda respiración y procuré serenarme. Me puse los audífonos, me instalé frente al micrófono y actué lo la mayor naturalidad posible, para evitar la tensión en mi voz.

Mi compañero me hizo la señal con la mano y el letrero de “al aire” se encendió.

“¡Buenos días, New Orleans! Son las ocho de la mañana en punto y llegamos al día miércoles, con agradables catorce grados Celsius.”

Los aplausos grabados sonaron en mis oídos.

“Y, claro está, con muchas noticias recién salidas del horno sobre el festival del Mardi Gras y sus pormenores. Y, ¡qué tremenda sorpresa! La portada de ‘The herald’ ha sacado una noticia que me involucra, personalmente, y a una conocida estrella en potencia del último tiempo. ¡Abrimos el segmento de noticias diarias con este artículo tan especial!”

Leí de buen ánimo haciendo pausas entre los párrafos, intentando distender los ánimos y esclarecer los hechos.

“Oh, lamento informarles que el compromiso con Mimzy fue disuelto por un desacuerdo unilateral.” Expliqué, sin problemas. “Una verdadera lástima. ¡Pero así es la vida!”

“Oh, sí. Ciertamente, salir con Charlotte es una actividad que esperaba con ansias cada semana, cuando ella aún trabajaba para mí. No había que tener un intelecto superior para notar lo bien que nos llevamos en nuestra convivencia, damas y caballeros.”

“Me parece que el señor Trench deberá mejorar su tarea investigativa si ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi apellido. ¡JA JA!”

“¿Qué todo fue un intrincado plan desde el principio? ¡Qué buena trama se ha inventado, señor Trench! Digna de una película de bajo presupuesto. ¡Déjeme felicitarlo!” Dije, aplaudiendo.

Mantener la compostura en una noticia en vivo, por más escabrosa que pareciera, nunca era problema para mí. Pero narrar un artículo que me comprometía de manera tan personal, alcanzaba nuevos niveles de incomodidad. Si hace apenas unas semanas era completamente desagradable que mis conocidos se dieran cuenta de mis estrechas interacciones con Charlotte; que toda la ciudad lo supiera de golpe, era, extremadamente, fastidioso.

“¡Qué increíble noticia, estimados radioescuchas!” Exclamé, al terminar la lectura. “Ciertamente, el señor Trench se tomó bastantes libertades creativas y sin fundamentos para escribir una noticia tan simplona. Pero, claro, debió ser todo un desafío con varias copas de alcohol en el cuerpo y redactando en plena madrugada.”

Me incliné hacía adelante, recargándome en el escritorio.

“Ya, de por sí, que él fuera capaz de sostener una cámara fotográfica desde su automóvil, es un mérito digno de admirar.” Dije, con sorna.

Me reí, con malicia.

“¡Y qué imaginación! ¡Huir a Broadway y trabajar como el representante de El Ange Blanc! ¡Oh, qué ridiculez!” Exclamé, golpeando la mesa con la palma.

Solté una sonora risa. Una risa que sentí real por lo insulso de la suposición.

“¡Como si mi interés por ella fuera por un motivo tan frívolo!” Solté, sin pensar.

Tanto Pentious, como el resto de mis compañeros estaban del otro lado del cristal, atentos a lo que decía. Parecían estar conteniendo la respiración. Incluso la señora Berta, la anciana dama del aseo, estaba pendiente de mis palabras. Todos estaban observándome como si estuviera a punto de dar los números ganadores de un juego de lotería.

Reprimí un suspiro. Me acomodé las gafas y aclaré mi garganta, frente al micrófono.

“Pero, sin dudas, no podemos ignorar la verdadera incógnita del titular y cuál es la verdad entre toda esta sarta de mentiras que el señor Trench se encargó de difundir.” Dije en tono más compuesto.

El rostro de Charlotte vino a mi cabeza. Recordar su tacto, su intenso aroma, su calor, su voz y su sonrisa llegaron a mí, como un baño de agua tibia. Ella estaba conmigo nuevamente. O, mejor dicho; yo estaba con ella. Como no debió dejar de ser. Y estar juntos me hacía feliz a un nivel nunca antes explorado. Hacer de su pecho desnudo mi santuario personal, me otorgaba paz. Todo cuánto venía de ella, se sumaba a mis motivos por los cuales sentía que estar vivo era placentero. Y volver a sentirla tan cerca de mí, conectados en tantos niveles, nuevamente, sólo me recalcaba lo que sentía por ella.

Y, a esas alturas, era imposible negarlo ante un cuestionamiento tan directo.

Tomé aire, nuevamente.

“Pero, a pesar de que este artículo está plagado de mentiras, lo que sí puedo rescatar de cierto es que Charlotte y yo estamos en una relación de índole sentimental, mi estimada New Orleans. De eso pueden estar seguros.” Dije con nitidez y confianza.

Aprovechar en vivo de invalidar todas las estupideces que Trench escribió, fue una pequeña venganza de mi parte. Aunque poco satisfactoria, realmente. Estaba seguro de que a él le daba igual lo mal que hablase de su periódico, mientras se vendiera y se le diera publicidad.

La visión de Pentious saltando de emoción, fue perturbadora. Mike, en los controles de audio, me levantaba ambos pulgares, dando su aprobación. La dama del aseo cerró los puños en su pecho, emocionada y con una sonrisa desdentada. Y, luego, vi cómo Phil se lamentaba frente a Joey, quien se reía de buena gana. Luego le entregaba cinco dólares, con una expresión resignada. Al parecer, Phil había perdido una apuesta frente a Joey.

Pentious estaba eufórico. Parecía que se había ganado el premio gordo, sólo al escucharme confirmar mi relación con Charlotte.

Procuré ignorarlos a todos, mientras cambiaba de periódico.

“Y, pasando a otras noticias…” Continué, con naturalidad.

Para mí el tema había quedado resuelto y zanjado, luego de eso. Por lo que procedí a continuar con las siguientes noticias matutinas referentes al Mardi gras, las noticias policiales (que no incluyeron ninguno de mis asesinatos, por primera vez en semanas) y los horarios especiales de entrega de comida en ollas comunes, con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Supuse que esa declaración pública era suficiente para mantener a los chismosos a raya. Así, ni las especulaciones más locas podrían ir en contra de la sencillez de la realidad: Una relación sentimental entre ella y yo. Y nada más que eso tenían derecho a saber.

Sentía que había esquivado el golpe de la ola. Todo cuanto viniera después podría manejarlo sin problemas. Las felicitaciones de compañeros y extraños se desvanecerían en unos días, y esos momentos de tensión no sería más que una anécdota más en mi vida.

Pero, si era completamente sincero, quien recibiría la peor parte de toda esa incómoda situación sería la mismísima Charlotte.

Era ella quien saldría perjudicada por las normativas rígidas de una mujer para la comunidad. Ella era, para la simple especulación pueblerina, la “mala mujer” y Mimzy sería “la víctima”. Que me recibieran en el trabajo dándome su enhorabuena, era prueba de eso. Lo que Charlotte recibiría, en las siguientes semanas, serían hirientes palabras de las afiladas lenguas en contra de ella. Porque Charlotte ya no sería sólo El Ange Blanc, la fabulosa cantante del Mimzy’s Palace, para el público. Sino que también era Charlotte, la ex empleada doméstica que se había metido con el prometido de su anterior jefe, mientras él estaba comprometido con la dueña del local donde ella trabajaba. 

Pero conocía lo suficiente a Charlotte como para saber que, desmentir en su totalidad el artículo de ‘The herald’, habría sido incluso peor. Ocultar nuestra relación y simular que todo eran tonterías, la habría puesto furiosa. Ella me había dicho, claramente, que si íbamos a estar juntos sería bajo sus términos. Y negarla públicamente no era, precisamente, algo que la haría feliz.

Yo estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por muy incómodo que fuese confesar la verdad a la comunidad, y dar un detalle de nuestra vida personal al aire, por la radio. Yo no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a que Charlotte pensara que mis intenciones no eran sinceras. Y alejarla, nuevamente, por alguna acción imprudente de mi parte no era opción.

No de nuevo.

Por otra parte, si me encargaba de difundir nuestra situación sentimental, eso desalentaría a la mayoría de los insistentes seguidores de sus shows, que la frecuentaban, y fastidiaban por sus directas intenciones y obsequios. Con la noticia de que El Ange blanc no estaba soltera, la percepción del público cambiaba. Así, yo no tendría que incurrir en peleas innecesarias cuando alguno se excediera en su devoción apasionada hacia ella. Y evitaría un resultado en que Charlotte se molestase conmigo en el futuro, por alguna acción (justificada) de mi parte, que tomara en contra de aquel entusiasta por ella.

Esperaba que mi resolución de aceptar nuestra relación abiertamente la hiciera feliz.

El teléfono no paró de sonar en todo el día. Peticiones de canciones románticas, felicitaciones, incluso un par de mujeres que se hicieron pasar por Charlotte, para poder hablar conmigo. Seguramente, con el fin de sacar respuestas a preguntas capciosas, que esparcirían como un rumor o lo venderían a algún periódico local.

Incluso, el mismísimo Tom Trench me llamó durante la transmisión de una canción. El sujeto darme las gracias porque, debido a mi noticia, su periódico se estaba vendiendo como pan caliente. El sujeto parecía fascinado, a pesar de mi indiferencia.

"¡Buenas tardes, Alastor! ¡Qué gran día he tenido! ¡No he dormido nada desde ayer! Sin rencores por lo de mi nariz, ¿eh? Tengo que agradecerte la portada y la generosa difusión radial gratuita que me diste. ¡No había vendido tantas copias en meses! ¡Incluso tuve que pedir una segunda edición para la tarde! ¡Tenemos que replicar este éxito, una vez más! ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos tú, El Ange Blanc y yo para una entrevis...?"

Le corté el teléfono, tranquilamente, a mitad de su parloteo, y volví a mi puesto.

La mañana se me pasó volando entre tanto pedido musical. Cuando vi en mi reloj que ya era hora en que Charlotte debía entregar la habitación, pensé en todo lo que podría evitarle si se quedaba en el hotel, prolongando la estadía un día más. Hice una llamada al hotel, pero el recepcionista me indicó que ella ya había entregado las llaves. Ya estaba en camino a casa de Vagatha. Entonces, envié a mi sombra para que la buscara, con la orden de que ella regresara al hotel, de inmediato; y que, además, resguardara su integridad.

Al momento del almuerzo, Pentious no dejó de sorprenderme con su entusiasmo. Aún en pijama, se encargó de hacer una llamada a sus empleados, para que nos llevaran un menú especial a todos los trabajadores de la estación. La casa invitaba. Sólo a ellos se les permitió el ingreso con el encargo, luego de que la policía se quedó patrullando los alrededores. Algunos oficiales se habían quedado montando guardia, luego de su trabajo de dispersar a la multitud, durante la mañana. Pentious estaba de tan buen humor, que fue tan generoso de brindarles almuerzo, incluso, a ellos. Uno de los subordinados de Pentious le había traído ropa para cambiarse y le comentaba los pendientes que se habían acumulado. Él parecía no tener intenciones de volver a su local, así que dejó todo en manos del empleado, mientras se retiraba al baño para cambiarse a un ropaje más decente.

Al momento de sentarnos en la mesa del pequeño comedor del edificio, me sentí invadido por todos los ojos que me miraban, expectantes.

“¿Ocurre algo, caballeros?” Dije, cordialmente.

De inmediato llegaron las preguntas, como hordas. Preguntas directas, inquisitivas, algunas incluso ridículas. Todos estaban esperando que las contestara de manera detallada. Esperando satisfacer el morbo que tenían. Pero se llevaron una decepción cuando me encargué de dar respuestas monosilábicas y secas.

“Entonces… ¿Estuvieron en el hotel anoche?” Dijo Joey, con una mano en su mentón.

“Sí.” Respondí.

“¿Ella era tu amante mientras estabas comprometido?” Insistió Phil.

“No.”

“¿Acaso la dejaste embarazada mientras ella era tu sirvienta, y ahora sólo tomas la responsabilidad anulando tu compromiso con Mimzy?”

“Tienes mucha imaginación, Mike.” Le dije, alzando una ceja.

Así siguieron por largos e incómodos minutos. Respondiendo con evasivas, sin indagar de más.

“Eso me lo reservo para mí.”

“No exactamente.”

“No responderé a eso.”

“La verdad, perdí la cuenta.”

Estaban decepcionados por la falta de entusiasmo de mi parte. Seguramente deseaban tener un poco de detalles jugosos de mis encuentros íntimos con Charlotte, que no estaba dispuesto a proporcionarles.

Finalmente, y luego de mucho insistir, decidieron dejar la ronda de preguntas de lado. Y se concentraron en el otro tema que los tenía interesados: el compromiso roto con Mimzy.

“¿Por qué terminaron al final?” Dijo Mike.

“Desacuerdos prenupciales.” Dije, elevando los hombros.

“Oh, sí. La linda mujer que está contigo en la portada del diario es un gran _desacuerdo prenupcial_.” Enfatizó, con comillas en el aire.

Se rieron, con buen ánimo. Reprimí suspirar con molestia.

“Pero en serio, Al. La verdad es un alivio saber que no te casas con la dueña de ese local.” Dijo Joey, clavando su tenedor en un camarón de su plato. “Y, siendo sinceros, habíamos apostado en que no llegabas a casarte.”

“Phil decía que sí, pero yo estaba seguro que no concretarías nada con Mimzy.” Dijo Mike, pasando una mano por su lacio pelo rubio.

“Aunque la verdad valió la pena perder esos cinco dólares.” Dijo Phil. “No era muy agradable pensar que la veríamos seguido. Y que, de pronto, llegara gritando ‘Ali-aaaaaaaaal~’.”

Un estallido de carcajadas llenó la mesa.

“¡Cuando vino a buscarte para ir a cenar el otro día, sólo te sacó de tu puesto en medio de la transmisión!” Exclamó Mike, poniéndose una mano en la cara, sin parar de reírse. “¡Tuvimos que rellenar la media hora que quedaba de tu programa con música! ¡El jefe estaba furioso!”

“¡Qué esposa tan extrema te habrías bancado, Alastor!” Concordó Phil.

“Menos mal lo pensaste mejor.”

“¡Y vaya que lo pensó mejor!” Dijo Joey. “Es decir, Mimzy era tu socia comercial, pero fue demasiado sorpresivo que decidieras comprometerte con ella. Nunca habías hablado de la tal Mimzy, más que mencionarla en un par de ocasiones. Pero siempre te escuchamos hablando de Charlotte. Y, la verdad, creíamos que era cosa de tiempo para que te casaras con tu sirvienta.”

Hubo un acuerdo entre los hombres.

“La portada de hoy fue una grata sorpresa.” Concluyó.

“¡Y todo nos coincidió, de inmediato, cuando nos enteramos que la mismísima Ange Blanc era la misma Charlotte que era tu sirvienta!” Exclamó Mike.

“La verdad, a ella la vimos unas pocas veces cuando trabajaba para ti. Como cuando venía a la estación a dejarte el algún encargo. Ustedes parecían entenderse bien. Y ella era bonita. Siempre pensamos que tenían algo especial ahí. Así que esperábamos que un día nos dijeras que ya era oficial.”

“Y como ya lo es…”. Dijo Joey, alzando su cerveza. “Felicidades, compañero.”

“Salud por ustedes.” Dijeron los demás y golpearon sus jarras.

Yo hice lo mismo con mi taza de café.

“Muchas gracias, caballeros.” Dije, con elegancia. “Les haré llegar sus felicitaciones a Charlotte cuando la vea.”

“Oye, Al. De casualidad… ¿Ella tendrá hermanas?” Preguntó Mike, esperanzado.

“No. Es única e irrepetible.” Dije, con simpleza.

“Lástima.” Dijo, desalentado.

“Mike ya le había echado al ojo a tu sirvienta.” Dijo Phil, palmeándole la espalda. “Pero le advertimos que meterse en tu territorio hubiese sido hombre muerto, ¿no, Al?”

“En todo sentido de la palabra.” Dije, dando una significativa mirada a mi compañero.

Mike, el más joven de la estación, se removió inquieto y se apresuró a beber de su jarra. Los demás se pusieron a reír.

“Oye, Mike, tranquilo.” Dijo Phil, dando un ligero golpe con su puño en su hombro. “Que ya encontrarás esposa tan guapa y buena como la mía.”

“Además, si hasta nuestro compañero Alastor pudo lograr la proeza de conseguir a la mujer de sus sueños, tú también puedes.” Agregó Joey.

“Gracias, viejo.”

“No sabría si sentirme ofendido con esa aseveración, estimado.” Dije, mirándole de reojo.

“¡Vamos, Al! No puedes culparnos de pensar así.” Dijo Phil. “En todos estos años en la estación, nunca te vimos con interés especial en alguna mujer. Salvo, claro, tu sirvienta Charlotte.”

“Sí. No parabas de hablar de Charlotte.” Dijo Mike, resoplando. “Así que no nos extraña que estén juntos, al fin. Aunque te tardaste un poco más de lo esperado, la verdad.”

Me miraron y sonrieron, con complicidad. No pude disimular mi sorpresa.

“¿Consideran que la mencionaba con regularidad?” Dije, con interés, ladeando la cabeza.

Todos lanzaron una sonora carcajada, menos yo. Aquel sonido de su risa se apagó hasta morir en sus bocas. Se miraron, confundidos, al notar que yo no estaba bromeando.

“Al, ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que hablas de ella?” Dijo Mike, con mirada escéptica.

“Siempre pareció ser la única mujer de tu interés, compañero.” Dijo Joey.

“Y la verdad no podíamos creer que no estuvieras con ella, cuando nos contaste que te casabas con Mimzy. Parecía que nos habíamos perdido algo.”

“¡Y por poco la cambias por otra mujer, Alastor! ¡Te habrías pasado de idiota!”

Volvieron las risas. Mi sonrisa estuvo tensa en los vaivenes de honestidad de mis compañeros de trabajo. Estaba claro que todos veían, con alivio, que mi relación con Mimzy se había acabado. Y no disimulaban su complacencia ante mi nueva relación con Charlotte.

El contraste que tenía ante mí era interesante.

Cuando había comentado mi compromiso previo, no hubo ni la mitad del entusiasmo que veía proyectado en sus rostros y sonrisas que veía en ese momento. Sus frías y opacas felicitaciones de aquel entonces, contrastaban con el jolgorio de saberme con alguien diferente. Con alguien a quien, aparentemente, a nadie pasaba desapercibido mi interés.

Me puse a meditar unos momentos, mientras bebía mi café. Me sorprendió que hubiesen indicado cuánto mencioné a Charlotte en mi día a día, durante los meses en los que ella trabajaba para mí. ¿Desde cuándo había estado Charlotte tan presente en mis pensamientos? ¿Cuántas veces la mencionaba, de manera tan natural, a mi entorno laboral? ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan al pendiente de ella y de sus necesidades? 

_“Charlotte hizo un jambalaya delicioso para la cena de ayer. Ha mejorado mucho.”_

_“El domingo fuimos al cine con Charlotte. Ella insistió bastante y, debo admitir, que la trama estuvo interesante.”_

_“Esta canción es de las favoritas de Charlotte. De seguro debe estar cantándola ahora mismo.”_

_“Este libro me lo recomendó Charlotte. Dice que podría gustarme.”_

**Charlotte.**

**Charlotte.**

**Charlotte.**

Fue tan abrumador notarlo, haciendo un recuento mental.

Entonces, caí en cuenta: era verdad. Y no podía negar que ella se había convertido en uno de mis temas de conversación favoritos. No había un día en que no hablara de ella. Un día en que no pensara en ella. Siempre mencionando algún elogio espontaneo o una anécdota que la involucrara, a mis conocidos. Así era con mis compañeros de trabajo, también con Rosie, con la misma Mimzy, incluso con Pentious. Y más aún en los meses recientes, donde mi interés por ella se había intensificado, dolorosamente. No eran raras las ocasiones en las que mis allegados me preguntaban por ella; de cómo se encontraba y le mandaban cariños en su nombre, como si de mi esposa se tratase.

Era incómodo, pero todo parecía un secreto a voces. Nadie ponía en duda que nosotros estábamos de camino hacia algo concreto. Era algo que todos sabían desde el principio, al parecer, menos yo.

Siempre se trató de Charlotte.

Pentious lo había dicho en su momento:

_“Es de esa linda chica con la que fuiste a mi restaurante el otro día, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, qué buenos gustos tienes, amigo mío!_

Incluso, recordé las palabras de Rosie, semanas atrás:

_“Nunca creí que tú, Alastor, pudiera caer por alguien, hasta que la dulce Charlotte llegó a tu vida. Una chica hermosa y adorable, que gusta del café desde siempre, cálida en el trato y... ¡humana! Lo cual me parece un logro, viniendo de ti. Aunque no me extraña que hayas tardado tanto en encontrar a alguien que te interesara; eres de los que tiene más ideas que músculos y verte con ella es, realmente, gratificante.”_

Hasta Husk participó con sus conclusiones.

_"Ya te rendiste, ¿eh? Sabía que ni un hijo de puta como tú podría resistir tanto.”_

Por eso, no debía extrañarme por el nivel aceptación de todos ante el hecho de que yo concretaba una relación sentimental con Charlotte. Más allá de que ella era el Ange Blanc y su popularidad era arrolladora entre los hombres que deseaban algo de ella.

Esto venía desde mucho antes. Desde que ella era una simple jovencita que trabajaba para mí.

En retrospectiva, yo no sabía, a ciencia cierta, en qué punto exacto fue que yo había decidido que no quería que Charlotte se fuera de mi lado. Desconocía el momento en que comencé a sentirme realmente cómodo donde ella estuviera. De disfrutar de la satisfacción que sentía al compartir con ella. Y cómo fue que me volví adicto a su presencia y a la paz que ella generaba en mí, cuando estábamos juntos.

Pero, ciertamente, no fue un enamoramiento a primera vista. No fue de manera explosiva y sintiendo una pasión violenta que me consumía. Como te suelen contar en las ridículas novelas románticas. De enamorados que hablaban, sentían y actuaban como si hubiesen inventado el amor y lo sufrían como héroes de antología.

No. Todo fue paulatino. Cocinado a fuego lento, especiado a gusto e integrando nuestra combinación de ingredientes armónicos y perfectos, en un contraste de sabores intensos. Como un buen jambalaya.

Pasaron meses enteros donde, poco a poco y sin notarlo, comencé a tomarle cariño a Charlotte. Meses en lo que ella seguía siendo obediente a mi regla de no entrar a la puerta cerrada del sótano, para que llegara el momento en que ella fuera presa de la curiosidad por ir al encuentro de los espectros y ser devorada, al fin. Ellos temían acercarse a ella directamente, porque ella, como dueña del grimorio, podía darles órdenes aún sin ser consciente de ello. Y, por respeto a Apple Daddy, me negué a llevarla ante ellos a la fuerza. Los espectros estaban furiosos, pero pude convencerlos de que, prohibiéndole a Charlotte que fuera a esa zona de la casa, ella llegaría a ellos por voluntad propia tarde o temprano. 

Entonces, yo seguía esperando, con paciencia, aquel momento que no llegó hasta mucho tiempo después.

Y, mientras tanto, pasaron los días, no planeados, en los que estuve, diariamente, conviviendo con ella mientras trabajaba para mí. Acostumbrándome a su energía luminosa e inquieta en mi casa. A sus cantos mañaneros. Al olor a comida casera que me daba la bienvenida, luego de un largo día de trabajo. Me había acostumbrado al cuidado que ella ponía en los detalles. A sus ojos admirando mis habilidades en la taxidermia y la cocina. A los bailes y las risas que surgían entre nosotros, cada día. En las conversaciones tan amenas que teníamos al salir juntos. En deleitarme en su lindo rostro sonrojado cuando le hablaba.

Me había acostumbrado a ella.

Ciertamente, estar con Charlotte era interesante en muchísimos aspectos, como comprobé al correr de los días. Así que no me importó esperar a que ella decidiera desobedecerme e ir al sótano, por cuenta propia. Mientras tanto, yo tendría a alguien interesante con quien compartir en mi casa. No había apuro. Y así pasaron los meses. Yo domesticándola. Y ella logrando domesticarme, sin siquiera percatarme.

No estaba dentro de mis planes que ella me agradara demasiado. Pero yo me sentía, extrañamente, a gusto con ella. Me divertía en hacerla sonrojar, en ponerla nerviosa y hacerla reír. En entablar interesantes charlas que podían durar horas. En enseñarle nuevas tareas y habilidades y me complacía que ella me escuchara con atención. En deleitarme en recompensarla, luego de ver su entusiasmo y progreso en alguna tarea que había requerido de toda su concentración y esfuerzo.

Pero no logré dimensionar en lo que aquella enorme simpatía que sentía por ella podría llegar a convertirse, eventualmente.

Tuvo que pasar un año completo para llegar a la conclusión de que no yo quería que ella bajara a abrir la puerta prohibida. Me descubrí sintiéndome ansioso durante mis jornadas laborales. Temiendo llegar a casa y ver que Charlotte ya no estuviera ahí. Comencé a experimentar alivio al verla sonreír al verme, cuando llegaba a casa. Sentí, en mi pecho, el arrepentimiento real de haber querido darla en sacrificio desde el principio. Mi plan original se había vuelto en mi contra. Y mis excusas a los espectros eran cada vez menos eficaces. _Ellos_ la deseaban. Querían devorarla. Ella era peligrosa en tantos niveles para ellos y la rareza de su alma era demasiado exquisita para dejarla pasar. Pero, a ese punto, imaginar mi vida sin Charlotte ya no era un pensamiento grato.

Definitivamente, que ella muriera no me hacía sentir cómodo, en ningún sentido.

Durante toda mi vida, la existencia de la mayoría las personas me parecían tan fútiles y despreciables durante tantos años. Que, si algo les pasaba, no me importaría en lo más mínimo. Hasta me regocijaba al ver el sufrimiento ajeno. Mientras yo no me viera afectado en mis intereses, todos los demás no eran más que seres efímeros para mí.

Pero con Charlotte era diferente. Yo la quería viva.

Ya no quería continuar con ese plan que incluía sacrificarla. Por mucho que esa había sido mi intensión desde el momento en que la recogí, desnuda, en la nieve, el panorama había cambiado mucho en un año de convivencia diaria. Por lo que tuve que pensar en una opción alternativa para que Charlotte estuviera a salvo y, al mismo tiempo, los espíritus se quedaran tranquilos.

Entonces tuve una idea. Haría una modificación en el trato, por un equivalente.

Quizás, en el mismo momento que abogué por ella ante los espíritus y me puse la máscara de “El justiciero”, para rescatarla de un destino que yo había maldecido para ella, fue el punto sin retorno. Donde yo había jurado sacrificar las vidas necesarias para que a ella no se la llevaran. Matar criminales para que ella no muriera y yo adquiriría poder, usando los órganos de mis víctimas en mis rituales. Me pareció un trato justo para mantener su integridad y proteger su sonrisa y ellos aceptaron. Sin considerar que, tiempo después intentarían llamar su atención imitando mi voz para que fuera al sótano, por cuenta propia. 

Ser El justiciero por ella, había sido una declaración de amor y no me había dado cuenta de la potencia de su significado. Jurar cuidarla a costa de la vida de otros fue, indirectamente, mi resolución de que quería estar con ella. Sin amenazas que pudieran afectar nuestra burbuja de paz y felicidad cuando estábamos juntos. Ya no podía proyectar mi vida en años futuros, sin que ella estuviera cerca de mí.

Y siguiendo con ese ritmo, las cosas se mantuvieron en una cómoda normalidad por un tiempo más.

Pero mi interés por ella no se detuvo ahí. En los siguientes meses, mi deseo que querer tocarla, poco a poco, comenzó a consumirme. Culpo a su aceite de lavanda por haber potenciado todo ese calvario, durante el verano pasado. Y, una vez comencé a notar sus atributos femeninos con mucha más frecuencia, como una atractiva y joven mujer, no hubo marcha atrás. Los pensamientos de acortar la distancia entre nosotros, sin el estorbo de la ropa, se hicieron cada vez más recurrentes. Y mis ganas de querer besarla con intensidad y de unir mi cuerpo al suyo, a veces eran tan potentes, que me metía a la tina con agua fría para aplacar esos impulsos tan primitivos e incontrolables que intentaban nublar mi buen juicio.

Yo ya no sólo anhelaba su presencia y su música. Deseaba venerar su cuerpo, besar sus labios. Rasgar sus vestiduras y manchar su pureza, con desesperación. La deseaba a ella. Moría por hacerle el amor. Intenté ahogar esos pensamientos por meses. Usando todo el autocontrol que podía. Pero el simple hecho de mirarla cada día, lavando los trastes después de la cena, mientras tarareaba; cuando se concentraba en algo que la apasionaba; cuando me lanzaba miradas furtivas mientras leíamos frente a la chimenea, despertaba, en mí, el mismo impulso. Verla tan dulce y sensual, me hacían querer tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla a mi lecho en cada una de esas ocasiones.

Ella había logrado tal impacto en mí que todos lo notaron. Ella había logrado despertar algo nuevo y poderoso. Charlotte hizo el milagro que yo sintiera lo que no esperé que pudiera llegar a sentir, jamás, por alguien.

Ella era mi perdición. Ella era mi diosa. Y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que adorarla.

El teléfono sonó y tuve un pequeño sobresalto, al ser sacado de mis pensamientos. Phil se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina principal, para recogerlo.

“¡Ya te imagino con unos pequeños por ahí!” Exclamó Mike, de pronto.

“Mi hijo tiene cinco años y mis hijas gemelas tienen cuatro, y viene otro en camino.” Dijo Joey, resoplando. “Cuidarlos a todos en un paseo es una pesadilla. Procura no tener más que un par, compañero.”

Dejé mi taza en la mesa y carraspeé.

“Adelantan conclusiones, estimados.” Dije, sin disimular la molestia en mi voz. “Mis planes futuros distan de eso.”

“Vamos, no puede ser que no quieras tener uno o dos…” Me insistió.

De pronto, Pentious nos interrumpió dando palmas. Había regresado del baño, ya vestido de un smoking gris.

“Caballeros, por favor. Sólo están abrumando a Alastor.” Dijo, en tono conciliador.

Se había perdido todo el interrogatorio anterior y parecía especialmente ansioso.

“Hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado para él y de seguro que no quiere compartir más detalles de su preciosa relación con esa dulce chica.” Continuó, con solemnidad. “Y mucho menos vislumbrar lo que viene con pequeñas bendiciones de nuestra querida pareja.”

Entonces juntó las palmas y me miró con ojos brillantes.

“Pero sí necesito saber qué fecha decidieron, Alastor. Tengo que agendarlo para preparar todo con tiempo. ¡Me encargaré de que ese día sea perfecto!”

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación entre mis compañeros.

“No te olvides de invitarnos, Al.” Dijo Mike, con una gran sonrisa.

“¿Será con acompañante?” Dijo Joey, pensativamente, tirando de su bigote negro. “Tendré que decirle a mi esposa que se compre un vestido nuevo.”

Miré mi taza de café, vacía, y no pude evitar suspirar, exasperado.

“¿Y?” Dijo Pentious, esperanzado.

Me quité las gafas y comencé a limpiarlas con una servilleta.

“No hay fechas, Pentious.” Dije, lentamente.

Mis compañeros se miraron, extrañados.

“¡Oh! ¡Pues claro!” Dijo, dándose un ligero golpe en la frente. “Apenas ayer volvieron a estar juntos. Supongo que esos detalles los verán en unos días. Lo importante es que ya le hiciste una propuesta formal.”

Me acomodé las gafas. Al no conseguir una respuesta de mi parte, insistió.

“Porque ya le entregaste un anillo… ¿verdad?” Dijo, con cautela.

Abrí, significativamente, los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

“¿Qué?” Musitó.

“No le he entregado un anillo.” Afirmé.

Pentious se apoyó en la mesa y me encaró.

“¡¿Aún no le propones matrimonio?! ¡¿Y QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO?!” Exclamó Pentious, ofendido.

Retiré mi silla un poco hacia atrás, para alejarme de él.

“Hago las cosas a mi ritmo.” Contesté, con calma.

“¡Y POR SER TAN LENTO, ELLA CASI SE TE ESCAPA! ¡TU INDECISIÓN SÓLO ME HARÁ ENVEJECER, ALASTOR!” Me gritó dando un golpe con el puño a la mesa, salpicando el café de mi taza por la superficie.

Parpadeé por la sorpresa. Por su expresión, realmente era un tema que parecía afectarle. Respiraba sonoramente.

“Ya dijiste que están en una relación sentimental.” Exigió saber. “Pero ¿qué significa eso realmente para ti, Alastor? ¿Por qué no están formalmente comprometidos todavía?”

Me moví en mi silla, incómodo.

“Pentious, Charlotte está conmigo ahora y no hay apuro para…” Dije.

“Acabas de decirle a toda New Orleans que ustedes están juntos. Sí.” Me cortó. “Pero si tienes las intenciones tan claras con ella, entonces no deberías estar pensándolo tanto.”

Entrecerré los ojos, con molestia.

“Pentious, preferiría que no te involucraras en ese asunto.” Dije, tajante. “Ya veré cuándo sea el momento indicado.”

“Sabes que Charlotte es una mujer que no merece menos que algo concreto, después de lo que debiste hacerla pasar. De verdad, casi lo echas todo a perder por haberte comprometido con Mimzy, de la nada.” Dijo, con seriedad. “Lo único que ganaste en todos estos días fue un rostro demacrado. Estar lejos de Charlotte perjudica hasta tu salud, y aún parece que no tomas en serio lo importante que es darle un anillo y un compromiso formal, como corresponde a una dama como ella.”

Él se irguió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con desdén.

“¿O es que fue más fácil para ti proponerle matrimonio a Mimzy que a Charlotte?” Dijo.

Escuché un ligero “Uuuuuhh…” junto a mí. Eché un vistazo a mis compañeros, que me miraban expectantes a mi respuesta. El pescado a la plancha y las papas salteadas habían quedado en el olvido sobre sus platos. Y la tensión palpable, había reemplazado el buen ánimo de minutos atrás.

 _“¡HEY, AL! ¡TU CHICA ESTÁ AL TELÉFONO! ¡Y PARECE QUE ESTÁ FURIOSA, COMPAÑERO!”_ Escuché a Phil, desde la oficina.

De inmediato, me puse de pie.

“Con permiso.” Dije, saliendo de la habitación. Sintiendo las miradas de todos, detrás de mí.

Conversar con Charlotte me distrajo de la turba de pensamientos que Pentious había traído a colación. Escuchar su voz al teléfono, en medio de tantas emociones y sumado a mi cansancio físico, me dio un momento de calma que necesitaba, en ese día tan movido. Lo que me comentó sobre su día y la ajetreada mañana que yo había tenido, me generó cierto alivio, a pesar que ella continuaba en la calle. Ella estaría a salvo en casa de Vagatha hasta el final de mi jornada y mi sombra la cuidaría, hasta que yo fuera por ella.

Hablar con Charlotte siempre me ayudaba a encontrar mi centro en mis momentos de mayor tempestad. Sólo ella podía manejar mis violentas emociones y podía devolver mis pensamientos a sus carriles, con una sola mirada. Charlotte podía detenerme de cometer una locura, sólo estando cerca de mí. Ella podía llevarme al límite de mi cordura y paciencia, si sentía su desprecio. Y ella tenía la capacidad de dejarme de rodillas, suplicando por ella, si me lo pedía.

Nada ni nadie estaba a la altura de Charlotte.

Nuestro reencuentro del día anterior había sido glorioso, pero era verdad: Las palabras y las promesas podían ser rotas. Y la emoción del momento podía olvidarse con rapidez. Y, lo cierto era que, la formalidad era un ritual que le daba honor a un vínculo.

Masajeé los ojos, lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y tomé una bocana de aire, para botarlo por la nariz. Era odioso admitirlo, pero supuse que, por una vez, no estaría mal escuchar el consejo de Pentious sobre la importancia de la formalidad en una relación seria.

Una vez le colgué a Charlotte, de inmediato, marqué a la operadora, quien me redirigió el llamado. Esperé unos momentos hasta que una voz conocida me respondió.

“Boutique de Rosie, buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?”

“Rosie, buenas tardes.” Le dije.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio al otro lado de la bocina.

“ _Alastor LeBlanc_.” Dijo con reproche, pero, claramente, sonriendo. “Maldito idiota.”

“Un gusto volver a hablar contigo también, amiga mía.” Dije, con ironía.

“Por fin te dignas a dirigirme la palabra y, justamente, luego de tremenda portada que todos mis clientes han comentado.” Acotó, con malicia.

“No dudo en que todos en New Orleans lo hayan comentado al menos una vez.”

“¡Oh! Y me encantó que lo confirmaras en vivo, por la radio. ¡Por fin sentí una catarsis en todo este cúmulo de acontecimientos que has orquestado!” Exclamó, dramáticamente.

Me reí entre dientes.

“Supuse que la noticia te llenaría de júbilo, Rosie.” Dije.

“¡Y cuánto me hiciste esperar!” Exclamó. “Sentía que se me iba la vida antes de que pudiera llegar a verte tomar una buena decisión, tú, grandísimo idiota.”

“Aún puedo sorprenderte después de tantos años, amiga mía.” Dije.

Rosie se rio.

“¡Ya pensaba que Mimzy te había puesto una correa al cuello para controlarte!” Se quejó. “Nunca dijiste una palabra las veces que venía a ver el vestido y tampoco viniste a verme por cuenta propia.”

“Lamento el distanciamiento repentino.” Indiqué.

“Cobarde.” Dijo, con simpleza.

“Pero no iba a ser grato escuchar cómo te quejabas sobre mis decisiones.” Dije, con simpleza.

“Oh, tranquilo. Tengo todas mis quejas guardadas y listas para ti cuando nos juntemos a tomar café, Alastor.” Dijo con malicia. “Me desahogaré de lo lindo. Pero necesitarás despejar una tarde entera, porque tomará tiempo.”

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza, resignado.

“Supongo que es inevitable, viniendo de ti.” Dije.

“Charlotte es demasiado buena persona como para darte un largo monólogo de todos tus errores.” Dijo, dichosa. “Así que, tomaré esa responsabilidad con gusto.”

Soltó una risa aguda.

“Intentaré que Charlotte abogue por mí, ante tal escenario tortuoso.” Dije, de mala gana.

“Dudo mucho en que ella pueda hacer algo. Eres culpable de todo lo que se te acusa.” Dijo, entre risas. “Pero claro, escucharme recalcarte tus errores no es el peor destino al que puedas aspirar.”

“¿Escuchar tus quejas o la silla eléctrica? Mh… Tendría que pensar qué destino es menos tortuoso. Están bastante parejos.” Dije, pensativamente.

Ella se volvió a reír. Parecía que estaba de muy buen humor.

“Oye, Alastor, ahora me doy cuenta de algo.” Dijo Rosie, en tono pensativo. “Mimzy no usará el vestido que le hice. Aunque da igual para mí: ella ya lo pagó. Ya verá si lo quema en una hoguera, con una fotografía tuya. Una mujer despechada puede ser muy emocional.”

“El asunto con Mimzy ya fue zanjado y dejado atrás, Rosie.” Dije, con claridad. “Ahora sólo estoy enfocado en mi relación actual con Charlotte.”

“Mas te vale.” Advirtió. “Ya que no te funcionó tu estúpido escape al ir con Mimzy, al menos podrías empezar a planear las cosas bien con Charlotte de ahora en adelante. Esa chica vale su peso en oro.”

Sonreí más ampliamente.

“Concuerdo.” Dije.

“Más te vale no volver a hacerle pasar un mal rato de nuevo, Alastor.” Acotó, de manera más seria. “De verdad que no fue agradable ver a la hija de mi querido Apple Daddy sufriendo por el idiota de mi amigo. No sé en qué demonios pensabas, ¡si es que estabas pensando cuando decidiste alejarte de Charlotte así!”

“No volverá a pasar. Porque no planeo alejar a Charlotte, nuevamente.” Le aseguré.

“Bien.” Dijo, satisfecha.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Rosie, a veces, tenía la exasperante costumbre de regañarme como si fuera su hermano menor. Había sido así por años. Incluso, a veces, sentía que aún me veía como a un niño.

“¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?” Dijo, con ironía. “¿Acaso ahora sí quieres hablar de un traje de novios?”

“Algo así.” Dije, con calma. “Necesitaré de tu completa asesoría en este tema. No tengo la experiencia requerida para organizar un evento de estas características.”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Dijo, con sospecha.

“¿De qué crees que estoy hablando?” Dije, con sorna.

Rosie parecía estar digiriendo lo que le estaba diciendo.

“Suena a que esperas a que te ayude con los preparativos de una boda.” Dijo, lentamente.

“Así es. Te pido que organices mi boda.” Dije.

“Pero tu compromiso con Mimzy ya está roto.” Continuó, en el mismo tono.

“Eso quedó más que claro.”

“¿Hay alguno otra boda de la que no me he enterado?” Dijo, confundida.

“Solías ser más perceptiva, amiga mía.” Dije, alzando una ceja. “Estás perdiendo el toque.”

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Parecía estar teniendo problemas para digerir la información.

“Entonces, la boda que me pides que organice… ¿sería la tuya y de Charlotte?” Preguntó, cautelosa.

“Sí, si fueras tan amable de darme tu apoyo.” Dije, con simpleza. “Pero, claro está, me adelanto a los hechos. Debo preguntarle a Charlotte si acepta antes de comenzar cualquier preparativo.”

“Te quieres a casar con Charlotte.” Sentenció, con un hilo de voz.

“En efecto.” Confirmé.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, seguido por el sonido de una taza rota.

“¡NO ESTÉS JUGANDO CONMIGO, ALASTOR! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!” Chilló Rosie, de pronto, sin ocultar emoción.

“No estoy jugando.”

“¡ALASTOR! ¡TE LO ESTOY ADVIRTIENDO…!” Exclamó, con la voz quebrada.

“Es la verdad.” Aseguré.

La escuché soltar el aire de la impresión.

“Madre mía…” Dijo, apenas. “Entonces, es verdad.”

Hubo unos momentos sin un solo sonido, donde creí que se había cortado la llamada.

“¿Rosie?” Dije.

“Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy. No pasa nada.” Dijo, con voz llorosa.

“Si ibas a ponerte así, hubiese preferido sólo mandarte una invitación por correo.” Dije, en tono de burla.

“¡Alastor!” Exclamó, molesta.

Me reí.

“Lo siento, es que, no termino de asumirlo.” Dijo, lagrimeando. “En veinte años, no creí que llegaría el día en que me pidieras asesoría para tu boda. ¡Dios, es tu boda! ¡No puedo creer que, por cuenta propia quieras casarte!”

“Es sólo una ceremonia, Rosie.” Expliqué. “No me interesa la formalidad del vínculo en sí. Pero, Charlotte merece la honra y la tranquilidad de estar en una relación con todo lo que eso acarrea. Si la comunidad solicita que debemos estar unidos bajo cierto contrato para que nos dejen en paz y no duden de la veracidad de todo esto, puedo aguantar el sacrificio.”

“¿Cuándo fue que maduraste tanto?” Dijo, resoplando.

“Considera la opción de que no estoy pensando con claridad debido al agotamiento físico y mental.” Dije, simplemente. “Así que pueda que más tarde me arrepienta.”

Soltó una ligera risa, entre su llanterío.

“Entonces, ¿cuento con tu ayuda?” Dije, divertido.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y continuó, con voz apresurada y temblorosa.

“Te ayudaré. Cla-claro que te ayudaré a organizar todo esto. Me encargaré del vestido, del traje, los zapatos, la música… La decoración se la dejaré a Charlotte, para que ella escoja los colores que desee. Confío más en sus decisiones que en las tuyas. También las invitaciones, el local…”

Sonreí más ampliamente, al escucharla divagar.

“Rosie, calma. Ya no estás en edad para soportar emociones fuertes.” Dije.

“Maldito idiota.” Dijo molesta, mientras la escuchaba lagrimear. “Te vuelves a burlar de mi edad y despídete de tu descuento del diez por ciento en tus trajes.”

Me reí.

“Dame un segundo. Necesito un pañuelo.”

La escuché regular su respiración para controlar el llanto.

“¡Qué día…! ¡Qué día…!” Ella murmuraba.

Finalmente, Rosie lanzó un largo suspiro.

“Es increíble…” Dijo, aún atónita. “No puedo creer que esté pasando al fin. Por fin te decidiste a hacer las cosas bien con Charlotte.”

Lancé un suspiro también.

“Supongo que aplacé lo inevitable.” Concordé.

“Y te comprometiste con otra mujer sólo para evitar enfrentarte al hecho que estás loco por Charlotte.” Dijo, con altanería.

“Nunca dejarás de mencionarlo, ¿verdad?” Dije, rodando los ojos.

“Jamás.” Aseguró. “Pero, más vale tarde que nunca, querida.”

Negué con la cabeza, pero no podía decir que no me daba gusto volver a hablar con Rosie con normalidad, nuevamente

“Ahora, sólo me faltaría hacerle la propuesta a Charlotte, de manera adecuada.” Dije.

“Perfecto.” Dijo ella, satisfecha. “Puede que sea un poco repentino para ella, considerando que, apenas ayer te deshiciste de otro compromiso por ella. Pero no dudo en que Charlotte aceptará.”

Yo sabía que sí. Todo me indicaba que ella aceptaría mi propuesta de matrimonio. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirme intranquilo. Muy diferente a la seguridad que tenía al momento de hacerle la propuesta a Mimzy semanas atrás. Donde tenía la sensación de haber cerrado un trato comercial y nada más. Con Charlotte era diferente. Con ella todo era siempre diferente.

“Y por eso mismo, necesito pedirte un favor.” Le dije.

Luego de terminar de hablar con Rosie, me sentí mejor.

Ciertamente, pensar en un compromiso, apenas terminado con uno el día anterior, no era habitual. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, hacer las cosas bien lo antes posible era de suma urgencia. Mi percepción del matrimonio no había cambiado mucho, realmente. Aún creía que una boda era un ritual social innecesario. Si dos personas querían estar juntas, simplemente, debía bastar que estuvieran dispuestos a convivir bajo mutuos acuerdos, de forma civilizada y respetuosa, bajo el amparo de lo que ellos consideraban que era el “amor”.

No obstante, lo cierto era que, si quería hacer las cosas oficiales no sólo para nosotros, sino también para todos quienes nos conocían, un compromiso matrimonial era la solución más lógica. Y pensarme en la instancia de estar casado era bastante absurdo, francamente. Pero si era con Charlotte con quien iba a contraer nupcias, bien valía la pena el esfuerzo. Por ella, una boda era un evento que podía soportar. Después de todo, deseaba compartir mi vida con Charlotte. Quería que todos supieran que ella era mi compañera. Quería que nadie dudara que nos habíamos elegido mutuamente. Quería ser yo quien despertara a su lado cada mañana y seguir creando música juntos, por años.

Volví a mi puesto de trabajo, y seguí transmitiendo todos los pedidos románticos que fueron solicitados. Dedicatorias a noviazgos jóvenes y florecientes, a pasiones pasadas, anónimos a sus amores secretos. Al parecer, la noticia del día había despertado ese lado romántico entre los ciudadanos.

“Este es el pedido de Jerry Simmonds a su adorada Emma Sawyer, y que espera que pronto regrese de su viaje a Texas.” Dije. “Esto es ‘Together’ de Paul Whiteman y su orquesta.”

**We strolled the lane together** **  
Laughed out the rain together  
Sang love's refrain together  
And we both pretend it would never end  
  
One day we cried together  
Passed love aside together  
You're gone from me but in my memory  
We'll always be together**

Procuré escuchar las canciones y tararearlas, al compás. Intentando contener las inquietantes posibles variables de una propuesta de matrimonio adecuada. Sopesé diferentes sitios dónde hacer la gran pregunta a Charlotte. Esa misma noche en casa, o el fin de semana luego de ir a cenar a un restaurante de su elección o, quizás, en un paseo por el Congo’s square, durante un atardecer. Era frustrante barajar tantas opciones diferentes. Con Mimzy no había sido difícil. Ni siquiera planifiqué algo particularmente especial, sólo me metí al primer restaurante que vi en la costa y nada más. Pero con Charlotte quería que fuera algo inolvidable.

Charlotte era otra variable en todo ese asunto. Estaba casi completamente seguro en que aceptaría mi propuesta. No por nada habíamos comenzado con una relación seria, luego de reunirnos en el hotel. Aunque nunca hubo una propuesta formal de por medio, se entendía que mis intenciones con ella eran de hacerla mi compañera de vida. Pero cabía la pequeña e inquietante opción en que ella, simplemente, rechazara mi propuesta de matrimonio. Quizás, bajo la premisa de no apurar demasiado las cosas, apenas volviendo a estar juntos, después de haber terminado un compromiso con otra mujer horas antes. Era una ínfima posibilidad, pero podía llegar a aplacar toda la seguridad que tenía al respecto.

Sin darme cuenta, mi jornada de la tarde ya casi había concluido y yo había presentado la última canción de la lista del día. Lancé un suspiro de agotamiento y me recliné en el asiento, mientras la canción se reproducía.

Aún con esas pequeñas incertidumbres que me acosaban, debía hacerle la pregunta a Charlotte lo antes posible. Así, ella sabría de la seriedad real que le estaba tomando a esta nueva etapa de nuestra relación. Todos en la estación de radio parecían dar por hecho que ella me diría que sí. Rosie me había dado su total respaldo. Y, también, me aseguró que podía ir por mi encargo esa misma tarde. Imaginé que, al momento de cortar el teléfono, cerró su local y se puso en marcha.

En ese momento, algo llegó a mis pies con tanta potencia, que no pude evitar dar un respingo. Observé el suelo, con curiosidad y la vi: era mi sombra. Se retorcía, inquieta, en suelo. Parecía gesticular sin poder pronunciar sonido. Me miraba con sus enormes ojos brillantes y suplicantes.

Elevé una ceja.

“¿Alguna urgencia, amigo mío?” Dije, intrigado.

Ella se quedó quieta. Sólo me miraba desde el suelo, fijamente. Como cuando deseaba que rescatara de ella algún tipo de información.

Miré a mi compañero en los controles y, disimuladamente, me agaché hasta “tocar” a mi sombra.

“ _Ostende mihi faciem tuam.”_ Susurré.

_De inmediato, un cúmulo de imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza, una tras otra._

_Charlotte empacando sus cosas en casa de Vagatha._

_Charlotte, yendo por la calle, con destino al Mimzy’s Palace._

_Charlotte hablando con Husk._

_Charlotte entrando a la oficina de Mimzy._

_Mi sombra no pudiendo traspasar la puerta._

_Mi sombra viendo a Vagatha por el pasillo._

_Mi sombra saliendo del edificio y asomándose por la ventana de la oficina de Mimzy, sin poder entrar._

_Charlotte tirada en el suelo de la oficina de Mimzy, con Katie sosteniendo una botella en la mano._

_Mimzy y Katie discutiendo._

_Mi sombra huyendo de inmediato, viniendo a mí._

Retiré mi mano, de golpe.

“No es posible.” Susurré, atónito.

Me puse de pie de golpe, pero tuve que apoyarme en el borde de la mesa, por el súbito mareo que me invadió. Pasé una mano por mi rostro, sintiendo el desagradable y repentino sudor frío que me heló la espalda. Mi sonrisa se tensó y mi respiración se volvió errática. Del otro lado del vidrio, Mike me hizo señales con las manos para preguntarme qué ocurría, pero lo ignoré.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello, con brusquedad. La claridad de las imágenes que mi sombra me había proyectado, me dejó aturdido.

Charlotte no había seguido mis instrucciones. Ella tenía que quedarse en casa de Vagatha hasta que yo fuera por ella. ¿Por qué Charlotte estaba con Mimzy y mi sombra no pudo entrar a la oficina para protegerla?

Charlotte estaba inconsciente en el piso. Charlotte estaba en peligro. Katie la había golpeado. No sabía en qué estado estaba Charlotte.

Miré, con desprecio, a mi sombra.

“¿Por qué no te quedaste a ayudarla?” Musité con severidad.

Mi sombra se encogió de miedo. La canción ‘ _Isn’t it romantic_?’ estaba por terminar.

“Vuelve ahora mismo al local.” Ordené. “Muéstrame qué está pasando.”

Mi sombra se fue de inmediato. Me quité los auriculares, abrí la puerta de un tirón y me dirigí al pasillo, dando zancadas. Aún tenía que dar el anuncio de cierre, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Mi cabeza parecía estar bajo el agua. No escuchaba nada. Mis compañeros, me veían pasar y trataban de hablarme, pero sólo pude ver sus bocas moviéndose sin emitir sonido. Los miré como si fuesen a atacarme. Yo escuchaba nada más que estática, como el ruido blanco de una estación radial sin emitir. Ese sonido había invadido mis oídos, mi cabeza, mi alma. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en saber si Charlotte estaba bien. Logré llegar al baño, a tropezones y me encerré.

Tuve que apoyarme en el borde del lavamanos, con las manos crispadas en los bordes. Sentía un mareo intenso y vomité un poco de bilis. Abrí la llave y dejé correr el agua para que el vómito se fuera por el drenaje.

Mi respiración seguía siendo errática y me mantuve cabizbajo. Pasaron unos momentos donde mis ojos miraban inquietos cada rincón del blanco lavamanos, sintiendo cómo se me dificultaba retener el aire. El ruido blanco era más fuerte. Mi cabeza había llegado a una especie de desconexión completa con la realidad.

La posibilidad de que Charlotte estuviera en peligro de muerte me remeció hasta la médula. Nunca había contemplado esa posibilidad. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza su condición de humana, de carne y hueso, que podía ser propensa a un simple golpe certero y poner en riesgo su vida. O de sufrir las consecuencias de un accidente grave, en un medio de transporte. O de perecer debido a una enfermedad fulminante, que podía llevársela para siempre y dejarme solo.

Estar solo, _otra vez._

Solo, como cuando **_ella_** se fue.

Sentí miedo. Un miedo paralizante y agobiante, trepando por mi pecho. Tenía la espalda empapada de sudor. Me quité las gafas y deshice el corbatín de un golpe, para despejarme un poco. Pero no funcionó.

No quería sentir ese descontrol. No quería volver a sentir que todo mi mundo era remecido por la ausencia de ese otro alguien, imprescindible en mi vida. La desesperación me había agarrado por el cuello, al sentir una similitud de las situaciones de cuando **_ella_** se había ido. Aquel día en que **_ella_** había decidido cambiar de destinos conmigo, cuando yo no pude objetar. Cuando **_ella_** eligió por mí, demostrando lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser. Y condenándome a cargar, eternamente, con ese vacío que me dejó.

Volver a sentir el dolor de una pérdida tan grande por factores que yo no podía controlar, no estaba en mis planes. Y perder a Charlotte, definitivamente, no estaba en mis planes.

De pronto, comencé a reír. Una risa nerviosa comenzó a fluir de mi boca. Incontrolable y errática. No sabía de dónde venía esa risa, ni por qué me estaba riendo en esa situación de urgencia. Pero ahí estaba. Puse mi mano sobre mi rostro y sólo dejé salir la risotada por unos momentos antes de que se calmara, por completo.

Entonces, retiré mi mano, temblorosa, de mi cara y quedé atónito cuando la observé: mi pulgar estaba mojado. Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Acaso era sudor? Me miré al espejo y lo vi. Mis ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Lágrimas horribles y que creí muertas, por diez años. Habían aparecido después de tanto y en el peor momento. Pero podía ver que mi sonrisa continuaba donde debía estar. Tensa y antinatural, en el reflejo del espejo, pero ahí estaba. Y sólo eso necesitaba.

Abrí los ojos y conecté mi visión a la de mi sombra. Ella se precipitaba por todos los rincones del Mimzy’s Palace, a toda velocidad. Subía y bajaba escaleras. Buscando en cada habitación. Pero no había rastro de Charlotte. Era imposible que hubiesen podido moverla sin levantar sospechas.

Entonces, mi sombra se asomó a las afueras del local. Mimzy estaba ahí, con Vagatha, Angel y Husk. Pero de Katie y Charlotte, nada.

“¿Quién iba en el saco?” Dijo Vagatha, con dureza.

“¿Cómo dices?” Dijo Mimzy, con un hilo de voz.

“Señorita Mimzy, díganos, ¿quién iba en ese maldito saco?” Saltó Angel.

_¿Dónde estaba Charlotte?_

Entonces, Mimzy, con el rostro desfigurado por el terror, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al local, dando zancadas.

“¡N-No sé de qué me hablan! ¡Y les pido que olviden todo este asunto!” Ordenó.

_¿Dónde está Charlotte? ¿Dónde está? No sentía la presencia de su sombra en los alrededores._

Mi sombra siguió al grupo que fue tras Mimzy por las escaleras, hasta el tercer piso. Y los quedó observando desde el techo.

“Señorita Mimzy, espere, por favor.” Le decía Vagatha.

“¡No tengo nada más que hablar!” Decía Mimzy, sin detenerse.

_Mimzy sabe dónde está._

“Señorita Mimzy, escuchamos su conversación con Katie.” Dijo Vagatha, con firmeza. “¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía!”

“¡No es asunto suyo quién está en ese saco!” Gritó, con el poco aliento que le quedaba. “¡Y por el bien de sus propios empleos no le dirán a nadie de todo esto! ¿Entendido?”

_¿Qué había hecho esa horrible mujer? ¿De qué saco estaban hablando?_

De pronto, Husk pasó delante de nosotros y miró a la señorita Mimzy, con el ceño fruncido.

“Señorita Mimzy, ¿me puede decir dónde está esa niña?” Dijo, con voz lúgubre.

Ella se tomó el pecho y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

“¿De quién me hablas, Husk?” Dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Husk guardó silencio un momento antes de responder.

“Charlotte. Ella vino a hablar con usted.” Dijo con autoridad. “Era ella quien estaba en ese saco, ¿verdad?”

Corté la visión, de golpe. Lo que escuché suficiente para mí, para sacar una conclusión acertada. Mimzy y Katie habían trabajado juntas para actuar en contra de Charlotte. No sabía qué retorcido plan se les había ocurrido, ni me importaba. El hecho es que habían metido a Charlotte en un saco. Como si hubiese sido basura. Y Mimzy sabía dónde estaba.

De inmediato, me puse las gafas y salí a paso rápido del baño.

“Hey, Al, ¿estás bien?” Preguntó Phil al verme pasar.

“¡Al! Tuvimos que rellenar con otra canción.” Dijo Mike, asomándose desde la cabina. “¿Qué te pasó?”

No respondí.

Iba con la vista fija en llegar al teléfono de la estación. Cerré la puerta con llave y me precipité al aparato. Marqué y solicité ser comunicado con el número personal de Mimzy. Volví a establecer el vínculo visual con mi sombra y vi al grupo de pie, aun discutiendo.

“No. No. No. No. No.” Dijo Vagatha. “No puede ser Charlotte. Te debes estar confundiendo Husk.”

“No me estoy confundiendo.” Dijo Husk, con calma.

Mimzy estaba pálida, temblaba de pies a cabeza y parecía a punto de colapsar.

Entonces sonó el teléfono. Pasaron densos segundos, donde sonó el tono de espera en mi oído y observaba a Mimzy mirar su teléfono, con pánico. Como si supiera que escucharía una condena por sus acciones.

Lentamente ella se acercó y contestó. Troné los dedos y la puerta de la habitación de Mimzy se cerró de golpe. Mimzy se volteó, asustada al ver la puerta cerrada y ella sin salida. Ella temblaba sin control. Y con un poco de esfuerzo, puso el auricular en su oreja.

“¿Ho-Hola?” Dijo, nerviosa.

“Mimzy.” Dije, con dureza.

Abrió varias veces la boca, dando bocanadas superficiales como un pez fuera del agua.

“¿A-Alastor?” Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Estaba seguro que yo era la última persona que ella deseaba que lo supiera. Y sólo necesitaron cinco palabras para que toda su, ya inestable, compostura se derrumbara como una torre de naipes.

“Sé lo que hiciste, Mimzy.” Dije.

Dio un grito de espanto y la vi lanzar el auricular, al piso, como si estuviese hirviendo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta, pero mandé a mi sombra para que la detuviera, tronando mis dedos. Giré mi dedo en el aire, dándole la orden a mi sombra para que la obligara a tomar el auricular y apegarlo a su oído, a la fuerza. 

“¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ PASA…?! ¡AYUDA! ¡AHHH!” Exclamaba.

“Mimzy, dime dónde está Charlotte.” Dije, claramente.

“¡¿Qué está pasando?!” Decía, intentando moverse, sin éxito.

“¿Dónde está Charlotte?” Repetí.

Ella seguía gritoneando y haciendo fuerzas, en vano.

“¡DIME!” EXIGÍ.

“¡No sé de qué me hablas!” Decía, negando con la cabeza. “¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! ¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?!”

“Ella estaba en tu oficina.” Dije, impasible. “Katie la golpeó en la cabeza. La metieron en un saco.”

Ella dio un respingo. Y comenzó a mirar a los alrededores, moviendo los ojos, desesperadamente.

“¿Dónde estás?” Dijo, aterrada. “¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¡Tú estás en tu trabajo! ¡No hay forma en que lo supieras!”

“Dime a dónde se la llevaron.” Ordené. “Sé que la metieron en un saco. Ahora dime a dónde se la llevaron o vas a lamentarlo.”

Ella desfiguró su rostro en una mueca de horror.

“¿Quién mierda eres tú…?” Dijo Mimzy, susurrante.

Perdiendo la paciencia, ordené a mi sombra a meterse en la suya. Tal y como lo hacía cuando necesitaba verificar la culpabilidad de los pecadores que deseaba exterminar. Su sombra estaba un poco más pesada, indicando un reciente pecado. Vi el rostro de Charlotte y cómo la metía, inconsciente al saco, con ayuda de Katie. Las sospechas de Husk eran ciertas.

La indignación y la ira borboteaban en mi estómago.

“Mimzy, dime a dónde se la llevó Katie.” Ordené.

“¡Estás demente! ¡No he visto a Charlotte en todo el día!” Exclamó. “¡Ni a ella ni a ti quiero volver a verlos!”

Al ver su poca disposición, decidí cambiar de táctica.

“Mimzy, sabes muy bien el poder que tengo y cómo he retrasado el inevitable cierre de tu local, por meses.” Dije, con severidad. “Más te vale colabores y respondas.”

“¡No lo harías…!” Susurró, horrorizada.

Sonreí con malicia.

“Ahora mismo puedo llevar los papeles de contabilidad a las autoridades, para que puedan corroborar con el banco tus números rojos y embargarte, por el retraso del pago del préstamo que pediste para la renovación de los instrumentos de la banda, reparaciones del local y el pago de los insumos básicos. Tu local saldría a remate y tú quedarás en la calle.”

“¡NO, POR FAVOR!” Exclamó, desesperada.

“Tu pobre administración ha llevado a tu local a la ruina. Incluso dejaste sin trabajo a dos de tus camareras, para poder utilizar el dinero del sueldo que ibas a pagarles, en tu nuevo traje de novia.”

“E-eran malas para su trabajo. Y los tiempos no están para tener gente incompetente trabajando para uno…”

“Charlotte fue la que atrajo a tanta clientela en estas semanas que pudiste evitar el corte del suministro eléctrico, por las ganancias que obtuviste.”

“¡Yo le di la oportunidad de trabajar aquí…!” Intentó defenderse.

“Y aún así te desquitaste con Charlotte, aliándote con Katie, cuando es conmigo con quien deberías intentar vengarte.”

“Yo no quería esto…” Decía, trémula.

“Eres repugnante.” Dije, con frialdad.

Mimzy temblaba. Si hubiésemos estado frente a frente, ya la habría apuñalado innumerables veces. Pero quería hacerla sufrir. Necesitaba que me dijera a dónde se habían llevado a Charlotte.

Indagué un poco más es su sombra. Y encontré algo realmente interesante y potente. La mayor culpa de Mimzy se reveló ante mí.

En ese momento, vi cómo Husk, Angel y Vagatha lograron entrar rompiendo la puerta con un hacha. Pero no me importó.

Mimzy lloraba, desesperada. Sus alaridos eran patéticos y moqueaba sin control.

“No… Te dije que no fue mi culpa… ¡FUE KATIE! No sé qué haces, pero…”

“Dejaste que se la llevaran, Mimzy. Esto es tu culpa.” Sentencié. “Ayudaste a que Katie se llevara a Charlotte.”

“No. No. No. ¡Nadie va a creerte! ¡No tienes cómo saber eso!” Lloriqueaba.

“Lo sé, como sé lo que le hiciste a tu sobrino, Mimzy.” Le interrumpí.

Se quedó helada.

“No…” Susurró, suplicante.

“Sé que te sientes culpable de la muerte de tu sobrino Roy.” Dije, sin pausas. “Porque fuiste tú quien lo montó en la motocicleta que tu padre había comprado, porque tu hermana no se lo permitió. Roy tenía apenas doce años. Y, aún así, lo dejaste andar en ella solo. Sabiendo lo peligroso que era.”

“No… Roy, no…” Dijo, apenas, mientras gimoteaba.

“Pero el niño tomó velocidad, chocó con un árbol y se rompió el cráneo. Roy murió en el hospital, poco después. Y le mentiste a tu hermana diciendo que no sabías cómo fue que él consiguió subirse a la motocicleta. Pero sabes que, si no hubieses sido irresponsable, Roy seguiría vivo.”

Mimzy comenzó a llorar más abiertamente.

“Por eso intentas encontrar consuelo ahogándote en el alcohol hasta caer inconsciente. No puedes vivir con tu culpa.” Dije.

Se agarró el cabello con una mano y se encorvó, mientras negaba con la cabeza y sollozaba, estridentemente.

“Dime la verdad, Mimzy.” Exigí. “¿Dónde está Charlotte?”

Entonces, gritó, desgarradoramente, sin dejar de llorar. 

“¡BIEN! ¡ES CIERTO! ¡YO AYUDÉ A KATIE! ¡ELLA SE LLEVÓ A CHARLOTTE EN EL SACO! ¡USÓ LA DIRECCIÓN DEL PIANO! ¡NO ME TORTURES MÁS, POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS!”

Corté el teléfono, de golpe. Troné los dedos y ordené a mi sombra a volver a mí.

“Katie usó la dirección del piano”. La única dirección relacionada con un piano que podía tener Mimzy, era de la entrega del mismo viejo piano que Charlotte usó durante semanas y le trajo tanta alegría a sus tardes.

Katie estaba llevando a Charlotte a mi casa. Y, tenía la corazonada, que Katie no era más que un peón detrás del verdadero gestor de todo ese secuestro.

Salí de prisa de la oficina y llegué a Pentious, quien estaba en el comedor, rellenando un crucigrama de un periódico.

“¿Alastor? ¿Ocurre algo?” Dijo, curioso, al verme entrar a toda prisa.

“¿Miguel Magne sigue en la ciudad?” Pregunté, con brusquedad.

“Ahm… Sí.” Dijo, sorprendido.

“¿Qué sabes de él?” Exigí saber.

Frunció el entrecejo, pero cooperó.

“Mi subordinado me dijo que una mujer llamó al restaurante, esta mañana, pidiendo una reservación de una mesa, para mañana en la noche.”

Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y me lo enseñó. Era un listado de comidas.

“Estaba ideando un menú premium para él. Esa mujer dijo que el señor Magne deseaba comer muy bien, porque quería celebrar haber cumplido con la tarea de venir a New Orleans, antes de volver a Francia. Y se iría apenas hubiese un barco disponible.”

Todo comenzó a cuadrar en mi cabeza. El objetivo de Miguel Magne se estaba por cumplir con el secuestro de Charlotte.

“Necesito tu auto, Pentious. Ahora.” Ordené.

Su cara tuvo un segundo de impacto.

“¿Qué?” Dijo, confundido, ladeando la cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda ~  
> Venao, pucha que eres complicao.
> 
> APARECIÓ MIGUEL! YAY!
> 
> Música!  
> Isn’t It Romantic - Harold Stern https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpprLn2ezpg  
> Together - Paul Whiteman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYBU5TavCcg
> 
> Sígueme en mi twitter!  
> www.twitter.com/AngelusM19


	21. La vie en Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las pesadillas toman forma.

El sonido de unos tacones resonando en la madera me hicieron despertar. Iban de allá para acá, retumbándome en la mejilla derecha, y haciendo eco en mis oídos. Tenía frío. Un frío antinatural e intenso que me hacía temblar ligeramente. Un frío que hace varias semanas no sentía al despertar. Intenté abrir los ojos, no sin algo de dificultad. Pero, de inmediato, tuve que cerrarlos con fuerza por un repentino y enceguecedor rayo de luz. Podía ver las manchas difuminadas, producto de haber sido encandilada. Mantuve los ojos firmemente cerrados intentando recuperarme. Sin embargo, momentos después, pude distinguir otro rayo de luz a través de mis párpados. 

_Flash._

Alguien estaba sacando fotografías, sin duda. ¿Era alguna especie de paparazzi? ¿Me estaba sacando fotografías a mí, acaso? Pero yo no tenía ninguna sesión fotográfica programada. Más aún, ni siquiera estaba trabajando para el Mimzy’s Palace a esas alturas. No tenía sentido.

Estaba aturdida. ¿Era eso una especie de sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? Me esforcé en ordenar mis pensamientos. Pero me dolía pensar. Tenía la cabeza pesada y revuelta. Con mucho trabajo, comencé a aclarar la nebulosa confusa que tenía en mi mente. Me concentré en traer coherencia a mi extraña situación. Y, al hacer memoria de mis últimos pasos, mi estado y mi postura parecían completamente absurdos.

Abrí un ojo, con cuidado. El olor a polvo cosquilleaba en mi nariz. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, pero desde mi ángulo no podía ver más que un piso de madera viejo. Y sólo lograba vislumbrar unos pocos frascos sucios, acumulados en un rincón de un estante con la pintura gastada. Todo el lugar estaba casi en penumbras, iluminado, escasamente, por una tenue luz verde, de una fuente desconocida para mí. Nada concreto que me diera una mínima señal para ubicarme. Eso era lo único que me importaba en ese momento; ¿dónde estaba yo? ¿Por qué estaba tirada en el piso? ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba haberme sentido mal para llegar a desmayarme, y acabar en el suelo, en aquel lugar tan extraño. Yo estaba segura de que había estado en el Mimzy’s Palace y, desde ahí, no recordaba nada más.

¿Dónde estaba la sombra?

Intenté mover mi cabeza, pero de inmediato desistí. Reprimí un quejido. Mi sien izquierda me palpitaba, y la ligera jaqueca que tenía se acentuaba más, de forma punzante.

Entonces, mi estómago me dio un vuelco al ver a aquellos ruidosos tacones caminar frente a mi cara. Se detuvieron a centímetros de mi nariz. Yo no estaba sola. Quien fuera esa persona, parecía no importarle, en absoluto, mi presencia. Esa mujer estaba dándome la espalda, pero podía escuchar el inconfundible sonido de cómo cargaba una cámara de fotos.

_Flash._

Volví a apretar los párpados y fruncí los labios, con molestia. Al arrugar el rostro, noté un tirón en mi costado izquierdo de la cabeza. Como si algo pegajoso se hubiese secado en todo el contorno de mi cara. Hice una inspección general de mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que sólo mi cabeza estaba mal. Como si me hubiese dado un golpe duro. Uno que yo no recordaba.

“¡Tenías razón!” escuché a la mujer “¡Esto es una verdadera mina de oro!”

¿Había alguien más en la habitación o me hablaba a mí?

Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados. Sus tacones pasaron de mi costado izquierdo al derecho. La rabia me borboteó, de inmediato, en el pecho. ¡Esa mujer había pasado por sobre mí, como si fuese un bulto más en piso, y que sólo se limitó a esquivar! Era indignante. Esa persona era consciente de que yo estaba tirada en el suelo y no le interesaba ayudarme.

“Sabía que el tipo era raro.” Continuó, ella, con entusiasmo. “¡Pero nunca me imaginé que Alastor Leblanc fuera El justiciero!”

Fue, entonces, que sentí cómo el estómago se me encogía del miedo y el terror bajaba por mi espalda, como un estremecimiento violento. Todo malestar físico se esfumó de mi mente en aquel momento, y mis entrañas comenzaron a retorcerse sin control.

¿Qué estaba diciendo esa mujer? ¿Cómo podía saber eso? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Dónde me encontraba?

“¡Esto hará historia!” Decía, con júbilo.

Ella volvió a pasar sobre mí, y se dirigió a la estantería para observarla con mayor detenimiento.

Intenté moverme, con urgencia. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarme ahí. Pero mi cuerpo se sentía extremadamente pesado y frío. El dolor penetrante en mi sien había vuelto a hacerse presente y con mayor intensidad. Pero no me importaba. Tenía que detener a esa mujer. No podía permitir que difundiera esa información de Alastor.

“¿Qué mierdas es esto?” Exclamaba, emocionada. “¡Qué repugnante! Debería sacarle fotos a cada frasco por separado.”

Esas fotos. ¿A qué le sacaba fotos con tanto ímpetu?

Con mucho trabajo, pude girar un poco mi cabeza, para elevar la vista. Finalmente, observé, con mayor claridad, el mueble que tenía frente a mí. Y lo reconocí de inmediato. Era una estantería llena de frascos con restos humanos y animales en aceite; cuchillos de diferentes tamaños, un saco de sal mal cerrado; una ardilla disecada por un novato y una gran cantidad de hierbas en racimos colgando desde el techo. Pude ver algunos símbolos extraños en las paredes, que ya había conocido tiempo atrás y había tenía prohibido entrar por mucho tiempo: Yo estaba en el cuarto de sacrificio de Alastor. Pero, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Esa mujer me había llevado a la fuerza, desde el Mimzy’s Palace hasta la casa de Alastor? ¿Qué pretendía con eso?

“¡Espera a que todos se enteren!” Dijo ella, de pronto, sin contener la alegría.

¿Qué todos se enteren? ¡Nadie más podía saberlo! ¡Nadie más que Rosie y yo deberíamos saber la identidad de El justiciero! 

“Oh, su condena será muy satisfactoria.” Agregó con malicia. “Aunque admito que supo ser escurridizo. La policía lo ha buscado por casi un año. Pero en algún momento iba a bajar la guardia.”

Guardó la foto que había sacado en su bolso, y comenzó a preparar la cámara, nuevamente, con un nuevo papel fotográfico.

No. No. No. No. ¡NO!

La desesperación de aquella perspectiva me llenó de pánico. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza la mínima posibilidad de que Alastor pudiese ser atrapado. Él sabía evaporar la sangre. Él podía actuar entre las sombras sin ser descubierto. No había forma en que pudiera dejar rastros, manteniendo el mismo modo de actuar en cada uno de sus ataques. En los carteles de “se busca” que se pegaban en la calle, simplemente, había un recuadro en negro impreso en el papel, junto a un ofrecimiento de una recompensa por su captura. Incluso había recompensa sólo por información de su rostro. Ni siquiera había un dibujo aproximado de algún testigo. Nadie sabía cómo lucía. Podía ser cualquiera. Por eso había sido imposible su captura. Pero en aquel sótano estaba todo lo que pudiese delatarle como “El justiciero”. Todos los restos humanos que él retiraba de sus víctimas para sus rituales, estaban ahí. Toda prueba suficiente para que Alastor cayera ante la ley de manera irrefutable, y fuese condenado por ello. 

“Aún no sé qué es lo primero que haré con el dinero de la recompensa.” Dijo la mujer, distraídamente.

De un solo impulso de furia, reuní las fuerzas que me quedaban para agarrar el tobillo de esa mujer con una mano. La sentía fría y tiesa, pero no me importó. Ella dio un respingo y se volteó a mirarme, o eso parecía. La oscuridad del lugar no me dejaba verla bien.

“¡No puedes!” dije, con la voz ronca.

Incrusté mis uñas en su piel. Quería hacerle daño a esa mujer. Quería silenciarla.

“¡Deja de sacar fotos!” Exclamé, con labios temblorosos.

“Oh, ya despertaste.” Dijo ella, con desprecio.

Luchaba por tener las fuerzas para sostenerla, pero mis dedos apenas tenían agarre.

“¿Quién eres tú?” Exigí saber.

Entonces, ella levantó su otro pie y hundió el tacón en mi antebrazo. Lancé un alarido. Podía sentir cómo sus intenciones eran que aflojara mi agarre, pero me negué a soltarla. Apreté los dientes, aguantando aquella insidiosa tortura.

“Se suponía que no deberías moverte.” Gruñó.

Miró en dirección a la puerta.

“Oye, no está funcionando.” Dijo.

Y, de pronto, ella comenzó a retorcer la punta de su tacón, con fuerza, sobre mi antebrazo. Si no fuese porque tenía mi abrigo puesto aún, ella me habría roto la carne. Lancé un sonoro quejido, por el aumento dolor. Aguanté cuanto pude, pero, finalmente, perdí la poca fuerza de mi mano y ella se liberó de mi agarre. Mi brazo me ardía y temblaba, y mis ojos me picaban con las lágrimas de impotencia. Ella intentó dar unos pasos fuera de mi alcance, pero no la dejé. Aun con el brazo adolorido, le di un manotazo a uno de sus pies y ella perdió el equilibrio. Trastabilló hacia atrás y chocó contra la estantería. Algunos frascos tambalearon en su lugar, pero el que contenía los ojos en aceite cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos, y salpicando gran parte de las piernas y zapatos de aquella mujer.

“¡Qué asco!” Exclamó, en pánico.

A mí también me salpicó en el abrigo, la mano y la cara. Los trozos de vidrio del frasco saltaron en todas direcciones y los ojos humanos quedaron regados en el piso. La intensa peste del conservante, en aquel espacio tan reducido, me irritaba la nariz y la garganta. Aquella mujer lanzó un grito de espanto, y escuché que hacía arcadas. Se alejó lo que más pudo de aquellos restos humanos y el líquido, mientras movía la pierna.

“¡Mis zapatos!” exclamó. “¡Me manchó la pierna! ¡Ugh!”

Quise ponerme de pie, pero no podía. Sentía que tenía un peso enorme en la espalda, que no me dejaba levantarme. Forcejeé, pero sin resultado. ¿Qué me había hecho?

“¡Estúpida!” gritó, de pronto.

Acto seguido, me propinó una patada en un costado, con tanta fuerza que me volteó hasta quedar de boca arriba. Me quejé en voz alta y, si hubiese podido encogerme por el dolor, lo habría hecho. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Temía que me hubiese quebrado una costilla. Entonces, por fin, pude mirar su rostro. Estaba completamente confundida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en casa de Alastor? Sólo la había visto una vez, pero era imposible olvidar esa melena rubia y esa boca demasiado grande para su rostro. Era Katie. Katie Killjoy. La horrible reportera que, tiempo atrás, me había golpeado en la cara y protagonizamos un numerito de golpes y jalones de cabello en el Mimzy’s Palace. 

La observé, mientras tomaba una de las botellas con líquido de la estantería. Katie se acercó hacia mí y me sonrió. Su sonrisa era antinatural e inquietante, pero había un detalle que no pasé desapercibido: le faltaba el colmillo superior izquierdo.

“¿Feliz de verme?” Dijo, inclinándose hacia mí. “La última vez tuvimos una presentación poco adecuada, querida.”

Katie destapó la botella y la olfateó. Luego la aproximó a mi rostro. Desde la boquilla salía un potente olor a hierbas mezcladas con aceite y agua.

“Katie Killjoy, linda.” Dijo, con malicia.

Y comenzó a verter el contenido de la botella en mi cara. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, con desesperación, tratando de evitar ahogarme. Mi cuerpo no podía moverse y no tenía fuerzas para levantar mis brazos para apartarla de mí.

“Un placer volver a vernos.” Continuó, con desprecio. “Debo decir que te recuerdo cada día al mirarme al espejo, desde el día en que me aflojaste un colmillo, perra.”

Yo me estaba asfixiando por el agua que entraba por mi nariz, hasta agolparse en mi garganta. Tratar de respirar por la boca no era opción y mantuve los labios apretados. Estaba a punto de creer que moriría, cuando, de pronto, Katie se alejó de mí. Yo giré mi rostro y comencé a toser, sin control, escupiendo toda el agua con aceite que podía, que sentía que me quemaba. Inhalé aire a bocanadas sonoras y ahogadas. Jadeando, mientras volvía a toser. Mis lágrimas salían y se mezclaban con mi rostro empapado por ese líquido. No quería morir. 

Luego de unos momentos, miré a Katie, con los ojos nebulosos. Ella estaba en el suelo, y su abrigo completo se había empapado del aceite que estaba en el piso. Ella se levantó, con dificultad y se miró el cuerpo. Observó, con horror, que parte de los restos de cristal del frasco se habían incrustado en sus pantorrillas, haciéndola sangrar. Me miró, con furia. Yo seguía escupiendo agua y tosiendo, tratando de despejar mis vías respiratorias.

“¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, IMBECIL?!” Exclamó, indignada.

Pero ella no me estaba mirando a mí cuando lo dijo. Ella observaba a alguien que estaba en dirección a mis pies y a quien yo no alcanzaba a ver.

Entonces, lo escuché. Aquella otra persona le respondió, con una voz rasposa que caló en mi alma y me paralizó completamente. Como si hubiese sido la voz de un ser hecho de mis peores pesadillas, volviendo a atormentarme en carne y hueso. Alguien a quien jamás esperaría escuchar en casa de Alastor; mi refugio por los últimos dos años de él y de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

“No la mates.”

Sentí que me daría un ataque de pánico y el llanto se me agolpó en la garganta, cortando el poco aire que había acumulado. Mis manos frías temblaron con violencia. Quería salir huyendo de ahí. Quería alejarme de ese hombre, con desesperación.

“¡No pensaba matarla!” Exclamó Katie. “No tenías que ponerte así, maldito enfermo. Ahora tengo vidrios en la pierna, por tu culpa.” 

“Ya te excediste con el golpe en la cabeza, idiota.” Le respondió el hombre. “¿Intentas ahogarla sabiendo lo valiosa que es?”

Ahogué un chillido, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Su voz era rasposa, pero esa era la inconfundible voz de mi tío; Miguel Magne.

No podía ser cierto. No él. Era imposible que me hubiese encontrado. Me había mantenido tan ocupada durante semanas, que había olvidado, completamente, que él aún podía seguir en New Orleans. Hace casi dos meses que Sir Pentious nos había dicho que él estaría quedándose en la ciudad. Y tuve la esperanza de que hubiese muerto aquella noche en el callejón, luego de que tuvo una batalla con Alastor, por su deteriorado estado de salud. Pero seguía vivo. 

Antes de salir de mi estupor, me lanzaron una tela encima de la cabeza, que me dejó sin poder mirar nada. Era un saco que apestaba a calcetines sucios y a humedad. Mi situación era patética. Estaba paralizada, completamente empapada, respirando erráticamente y lloriqueando de miedo, en las penumbras. Escuchar la voz de mi tío me superó, de alguna manera y me dejó completamente aturdida. Como si cada una de mis cicatrices en mi espalda reclamaran su nombre y el desasosiego de mi pecho me había cortado el aliento. Mi cabeza me mandaba señales ininterrumpidas de que saliera huyendo.

Escuché a mi tío tosiendo, con fuerza. Se oía realmente enfermo.

¿Qué iba a pasar conmigo? ¿Por qué tenía que toparme con él, justamente, cuando ya creía que nunca más tendría la desgracia de encontrarlo? ¿Por qué cuando ya estaba retomando el control de mi vida? Ya tenía planes. Ya había encontrado a la persona con la que quería compartir mi vida. Ya había comenzado en el camino a mi sueño. La impotencia de no poder moverme me llenó de desesperación. Ni siquiera podía tronar los dedos. Los dedos los tenía tiesos, helados y llenos se aceite. Las lágrimas me escurrían por los costados. Me sentí miserable.

Escuché a Katie quejarse.

“Mierda.” Espetó. “Si me tienen que poner puntos por estos vidrios, te voy a patear el culo. ¿Escuchaste?”

“Cállate, perra.” Dijo mi tío, con desprecio. “Aceptaste las condiciones. Tomarás tu maldita parte de la recompensa y no volverás a verme.”

Abrí los ojos de golpe, por la sorpresa. _Alastor._ ¿Dónde estaba Alastor? ¡Tenía que advertirle sobre Katie! ¡Debía quitarle las fotografías que había sacado! No podía quedarme llorando como una niña cobarde. Tenía que controlarme. La urgencia de la situación lo ameritaba. Intenté regular mi respiración, mientras me mordía el labio inferior, pero era bastante difícil considerando la situación. Tenía todo en mi contra. Ni siquiera podía mover las manos. Deseaba tanto tener una sombra como la de Alastor para poder defenderme o enviarla como mensajera. Pero estaba sola y suplicando por ayuda.

Pasaron unos momentos donde sólo escuchaba los pasos indecisos de allá para acá. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Me sentía impotente y desesperada. No veía una salida a todo eso. 

De pronto, sentí la ligereza en mi cuerpo, nuevamente. Moví mi mano con sutileza, para comprobarlo. Sí. Podía moverme otra vez. No sabía si había sido yo, pero no me importaba. Ideé algo simple y rápido: destaparme, lanzarle el saco a Katie y empujar a mi tío, para encerrarlos en el cuarto y que me permitiera huir. Ya había peleado con Katie y ella estaba herida en una pierna. Y mi tío debía estar muy débil para toser con tanta potencia. Ninguno de los dos podría seguirme en ese estado. Sólo debía limpiar mi mano del aceite.

Pero, entonces, comencé a escuchar algo. Una melodía de cuerdas y una poderosa voz de mujer comenzó a cantar.

_Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,_

_Tod und Verzweiflung,_

_Tod und Verzweiflung,_

_Flammet um mich her!_  
  


Junté valor y levanté el saco de mi cara. Me puse de pie de un salto, con el instinto de pelea a flor de piel. Trastabillé, intentado encontrar mi equilibrio. Miré a mis alrededores, esperando encontrarme con Katie a un costado. Pero no vi a ninguno de los dos. Es más, ni siquiera estaba en la misma habitación.

_So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr._ _  
So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr.  
_ _Oooooohohohohohohoh,_ _  
Meine Tochter Nimmermehr  
Oooooohohohohohohoh_

La melodía que llenaba la habitación provenía de un tocadiscos en un rincón de la habitación. Dentro de mi desesperada situación, la reconocí. Era la Reina de la noche, de la ópera La flauta mágica de Mozart.

¿Acaso me había desmayado, nuevamente, luego de casi morir ahogada? ¿O la visión del salón de rituales de Alastor había sido el sueño? Tampoco escuchaba nada más que el crepitar de la chimenea. Me mantuve en guardia. Ninguno de los dolores que me aquejaban, hasta hace poco, los sentía en esos momentos. Ni siquiera tenía el rostro o la ropa mojada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

_Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig_ _  
Alle Bande der Natur,  
Verstossen, Verlassen, Zertrümmert  
Alle Bande der Natur  
Oooooohohohohohohoh_

Al observar con cuidado, me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando reconocí el lugar: era el estudio de mi padre. Pero no podía ser cierto. No había estado en ese lugar en muchos años. Y la casa de Alastor estaba, considerablemente, lejos de la Mansión Magne. Pero todo se veía demasiado real para ser un sueño. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Sin atreverme a dar un paso, me limité, simplemente, a mirar a mis alrededores. Intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a todo eso. No podía comprender si todo eso era real o si era una jugarreta cruel de mi cabeza. Todo era tan palpable y sólido. Las paredes recubiertas de madera de caoba brillante, eran inconfundibles. Observé los dos elegantes sofás de un cuerpo, de cuero negro, muy bien cuidados. El precioso candelabro de cristal que colgaba sobre mi cabeza, tintineaba por la luz natural de la habitación. La enorme alfombra con intrincados patrones de tréboles, seguía igual. Era la alfombra donde yo jugaba a las muñecas cuando era niña, mientras mi padre ordenaba los papeles administrativos. Miré a las estanterías en las paredes. Seguían ahí, lustrosas e imponentes. Llegaban desde el suelo hasta el techo y estaban repletas de libros en diferentes tamaños e idiomas, que papá había recolectado durante años, en los innumerables viajes que hizo alrededor del mundo. Muchos de ellos habían sido obsequiados por los mismos clientes con los quienes cerraba tratos de una suma considerable de algodón, y él los guardaba, como un símbolo más de los buenos contactos que tenía.

En las paredes había un par de cuadros de paisajes de la costa de Italia y España. Pero, destacaba una pintura familiar, donde estábamos mamá, papá y yo. Ese cuadro lo habían pintado cuando yo tenía doce años, y se me apretó el corazón al ver nuestros rostros felices. Podía ver mi felicidad infantil, de vivir sin más preocupaciones en que ser una buena niña y disfrutar de mis juegos. Retiré mis ojos de la pintura, con una mueca de dolor.

_Hört, Hört, Hört,_

_Rachegötter,_

_Hört der Mutter Schwur!_

Miré al tocadiscos nuevamente y se detuvo. Estaba sobre un mueble que tenía la colección de discos de vinilo, con música clásica elegida por mi padre. Miré a los grandes ventanales tenían las blancas cortinas abiertas. En silencio, podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar. El paisaje daba al ala oeste del patio, donde papá había pedido que les plantaran flores de Canna Lucifer, y en primavera era un espectáculo de rojo y mariposas. Él decía que eran sus favoritas por su color. Pero mamá me contó que era porque, en realidad, a él le gustaba compartir el nombre con una flor. Miré sobre gran la chimenea de mármol pulido, encendida, y, sobre ella, vi una cabeza de ciervo, una de león y una de un oso colgadas en la pared, como trofeos de cacería. El león y el oso habían sido regalos de cumpleaños para mi papá, de parte de sus colegas. Pero, al observar, al ciervo, tuve una fugaz epifanía; había visto ese nivel de detalle, a diario, durante los últimos dos años. Y, después de que Alastor me lo confirmara, no cabían dudas de que ese animal había sido tratado por su mano experta, como taxidermista de la familia Magne.

Todo parecía no haber cambiado con el paso de los años, pero, había algo en mi cabeza que me decía que algo no me calzaba en el estudio de mi padre.

Me giré en mis talones y observé, en el centro de la habitación, el imponente escritorio de mi padre, traído directamente desde Francia. De madera de marrón oscuro, de elaborados detalles tallados a mano. Con su majestuosa silla acolchada de rojo. Miré la superficie del escritorio y vi, sorprendida, que había una pequeña cabrita, de pelaje blanco, amarrada por las patas, por una firme soga. Sentí compasión por aquella criatura, que me miraba, expectante y temerosa. Mi primer impulso fue intentar rescatarla, pero me detuve en el acto. No. Tenía que preocuparme de huir. O de despertar. Lo que sea que fuera ese lugar.

Entonces, escuché a la puerta, detrás de mí, abrirse. Me tensé de inmediato. Alguien había entrado a la habitación y cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Mi instinto de pelea estaba al límite. Atacaría con todo lo que tuviera a quien fuera que estuviese ahí.

“Hola, _Manzanita_.” Escuché a mis espaldas.

Un escalofrío horrible me sacudió el cuerpo, y sentí que se me cayó el alma a los pies, al reconocer esa voz. Todo el valor que había reunido, se esfumó en un segundo, dejando un miedo helado y paralizante en su lugar.

 ** _Él_** estaba ahí.

Mi respiración comenzó a descontrolarse. Sentía una especie de terror infantil, al escuchar su voz implacable, apretando mi pecho. Estaba acorralada como un niño a punto de ser regañado por una travesura que se salió de las manos.

Poco a poco, me giré. Y, entonces, quedé frente a frente con Miguel Magne.

Estaba tal cual lo recordaba de años atrás. De aquellas épocas de gloria en la mansión Magne. Pulcro y sin una mota de pelo en su traje. Su piel grisácea y pálida. Con sus pecas poblando sus mejillas en abundancia, y sus potentes ojeras amoratadas destacando en su rostro, dándole la permanente imagen de alguien en recuperación. No había un solo pelo en su perfilada barbilla, que desentonara con sus patillas, rígidamente, cuadradas. Su cabellera, larga y rubia, brillaba con la luz natural de la habitación; conservando esa elegante caída por su espalda, que había hecho que papá se molestara en más de una ocasión, por su longitud. Su delgadez y su gran porte resaltaba en la habitación. Era, incluso, más alto que Alastor. Y sus ojos oscuros, cansados y apáticos, mantenían aquella eterna expresión de hastío y aburrimiento. Pero, sobre todo, podía notar que su salud se veía mejor de lo que esperaba. Desentonaba con la imagen que Alastor me había descrito de su encuentro con él, semanas atrás.

Él se quedó unos momentos de pie. Mirándome, expectante.

Yo sólo lo observaba, como en trance. Me sentí de doce años nuevamente, al estar parada frente a él. Tenía el cuerpo completamente tenso, y contenía la respiración. Sentía un profundo rechazo hacia él. Quería golpearlo. Quería gritarle todo lo que tenía guardado en su contra. Quería hacerle daño. Y, al mismo tiempo, quería salir corriendo. Pero no me atreví a hacer nada. Me temblaban las piernas.

“¡Bueno…!” Intentó decir. “Ha pasado un tiempo sin vernos, ¿no?”

Mi tío dio una palmada al aire y se refregó las manos, inquieto. Se lo veía muy nervioso. Me quedó mirando unos momentos.

“Algo incómoda, ¿verdad?” Dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa tensa.

Estaba paralizada. No sabía qué hacer.

“Te ves algo pálida.” Dijo. “Quizás tengas frío.”

Entonces se acercó a la chimenea, a grandes zancadas, tras el escritorio de mi padre. Me giré, para no perderle la pista. Y lo vi lanzar un par de leños al fuego. Las llamas se avivaron un poco, pero no sentí el calor. La verdad, creía tener la mente completamente desconectada de mis sentidos.

“Mejor, mejor.” Susurró, asintiendo varias veces.

Entonces, dio unos pasos trémulos hacia mí, hasta quedar cara a cara. Sopesó lo que iba a hacer por un instante y, luego, me dio un inseguro abrazo, sin llegar a aproximar su cuerpo al mío. Simplemente apoyando, apenas, sus dedos en mi espalda e inclinándose un poco.

“Me alegra haberte encontrado, manzanita.” Susurró, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Yo estaba, completamente, desconcertada y horrorizada. Sentí cómo asco me retorcía el estómago con su toque. Mi tío me estaba abrazando. El mismo desgraciado que me había encerrado en la mansión Magne por años, y que me había entregado a unos trabajadores, iracundos, tiempo atrás, para salvarse junto a su esposa, me abrazaba.

Se separó de mí y me frotó los brazos, con brusquedad y torpeza.

“¿Todo bien?” Dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Inspeccionó mi rostro y dio una rápida mirada a mi cuerpo.

“Te veo… bastante sana.” Agregó, pensativo.

Luego miró mi mano izquierda, la tomó unos momentos y, luego de observar mis dedos, me sonrió más ampliamente.

“Creí que si te encontraba viva ya te habrías casado.” Dijo, con alivio. “Pero veo que aún no hay anillo. Bien. Bien. Muy bien.”

Me palmeó el hombro un par de veces, con su pesada mano y volvió a tomar distancia. Fruncí el rostro, completamente confundida e indignada.

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza. Era una situación surrealista y, completamente, ridícula. Era más sensato creer que Fat Nuggets entraría corriendo a la habitación y comenzara a hablarme, usando un tutú.

Todo eso parecía un sueño ridículo y cruel. ¿Mi tío estaba feliz de verme? ¿Y me hablaba como si hubiese estado preocupado por mí? Eso no podía ser verdad.

Se acercó a la una mesita, junto a la ventana, con un botellón de Whisky y varios vasos con las siglas “ _L” y “M_ ” grabados en ellos. Vertió un poco del líquido en uno de los vasos y bebió de él.

Era mi oportunidad de escapar. Quise aprovechar que él me estaba dando la espalda para llegar a la puerta. Di unos pasos a ella, pero, de inmediato, ambos sofás de cuero se movieron solos, para bloquear la puerta.

La sorpresa me hizo retroceder. Me giré a Miguel, nuevamente, sólo para verlo con una mano en el aire.

“Oh.” Dijo, con un tono de decepción. “¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres conversar un poco?”

Usaba magia. Realmente usaba magia. Alastor me lo había dicho. Pero nunca lo había visto usarla. Sentía que el miedo, por saberme acorralada, se estaba comenzando a convertir en absoluto pánico.

“No te recomiendo que lo intentes.” Dijo, con severidad.

Se tomó todo el líquido del vaso, de golpe, y se giró hacia mí, con soltura.

“Estoy de muy buen humor.” Dijo, de pronto, más animado, dejando el vaso en su lugar. “Me he topado con una buena noticia. La verdad, es que me preocupaba que ya fuera tarde.”

Se acercó al escritorio de papá y reposó una mano en la superficie. Sonrió, ampliamente, y me miró con una sonrisa de alivio y orgullo propio.

Toda esa situación estaba alcanzando nuevos niveles de irracionalidad. Mi primer pensamiento, de que eso no era más que un demencial sueño, estaba ganando peso.

“Pero parece que logré llegar a tiempo.” Concluyó, feliz, haciendo sonar las palmas una vez más.

Entonces, la curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba todo eso, me permitió espabilar de mi impresión inicial.

“¿De qué hablas?” Dije, con voz temblorosa.

Me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, y elevó mucho las cejas. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y dio un silbido.

“De lo que todos hablan ahora mismo, manzanita.” Dijo, con simpleza. “Por eso, te invité a mi estudio.”

Ese comentario me hizo fruncir el ceño.

“Este es el estudio de mi padre.” Rebatí.

“Oh.” Dijo, dando una vista panorámica a la habitación.

Luego, me miró, con arrogancia.

“Pues no lo veo por aquí.” Dijo. “¿O, acaso, tú sí?”

Y me sonrió, como si la posibilidad fuera inverosímil.

El dolor de cómo profanaban a mis muertos, comenzó a borbotearme en el pecho. Cerré los puños y apreté los dientes, con rabia. Pero a él pareció no importarle mi reacción, ni el hecho de que estuviera hablando de su fallecido hermano menor.

“Usé este despacho desde que tu padre nos dejó.” Continuó, con aires de superioridad. “Utilicé esta silla y este escritorio por años. Así que esto es, oficialmente, mío.”

Fue a la parte posterior del escritorio y abrió un cajón. De ahí sacó una caja de puros. Cortó la punta de uno de ellos y, luego, lo puso entre sus dientes. Con toda calma, sacó un encendedor plateado del mismo cajón y encendió el puro con su fuego. Tomó una bocanada honda y soltó el humo por su nariz. La habitación entera apestó a tabaco.

Lanzó un largo suspiro. Yo lo miraba, expectante.

“Supe que estás con el taxidermista que trabajaba para mi hermano.” Dijo, de pronto.

Se me remeció el cuerpo, con pánico. Él parecía satisfecho al ver lo nerviosa que me había puesto.

“Los vi en la portada del diario de hoy.” Él continuó, con el puro entre sus dedos. “Una foto a pesar de la oscuridad.”

Y me sonrió, con satisfacción.

“Debo agradecerle al que escribió ese artículo. Fue vital para poder encontrarte.”

Maldito Tom Trench. Maldito periódico. Maldita era yo, por no haber sido más cuidadosa con los periodistas que pudiesen haber estado libres del hechizo de Alastor. Ni siquiera había considerado que mi tío podría enterarse de mí por las noticias. No había pensado en las consecuencias de mi vida mediática. Me había estado enfocando en mis ensayos y en mis presentaciones en las últimas semanas. Y, al ser parte del show, creí que, omitiendo mi nombre real y con el cabello corto, estaba a salvo de que alguien fuera capaz de reconocerme.

Me había confiado demasiado.

“Con Alastor LeBlanc.” Dijo, sin contener una risita burlona. “¿Con el taxidermista raro de mi hermano? ¿Es en serio? No pensé que tenías gustos por hombres más maduros, Manzanita.”

A la mención de Alastor, logré sobreponerme.

“Mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo.” Dije, desafiante.

Alzó una ceja, divertido.

“Pero claro que lo es.” Dijo. “Si un miembro de los Magne se mezclase con gentuza que no es de nuestra categoría, sería una vergüenza muy grande para la familia.”

“¿Dices que soy una vergüenza para la familia?” Musité, furiosa. 

“De eso no hay duda.” Dijo, con altanería.

Mi miedo inicial se estaba convirtiendo, rápidamente en ira. Ese sujeto se había aparecido, de la nada, a criticar mis decisiones. Decisiones que había tomado atrapada por circunstancias a las que él me había obligado a sobrellevar.

Jugueteó con el puro entre sus dedos.

“Me enteré que estuviste trabajando todo este tiempo para él como una sirvienta.” Dijo.

“¿Qué hay con eso?” Reclamé.

“Oh, nada.” Dijo, con indiferencia. “Supongo que, de todas las formas de no morir de inanición, era de las menos deshonrosas.”

Resopló por la nariz.

“Y, también supe, que estuviste intimando con LeBlanc sin estar casados, desde hace tiempo.”

Puso una mano en su frente y negó, con desaprobación.

“¡Y toda la ciudad se enteró!” Dijo, de pronto, con un tono dramático. “¿Qué pensaría tu padre de tu reprochable comportamiento? ¡A sabiendas de lo importante que era, para él, el matrimonio de su única heredera!”

Tenía graves problemas para digerir todo lo que Miguel acababa de decirme. La situación era ridícula. ¿Él me estaba recriminando por mis acciones? ¿Él decía que yo había llevado un estilo de vida inmoral? ¿Era un maldito chiste de mal gusto?

Caminó hasta el frente del escritorio y se sentó en la superficie.

“Pero no puedo decir que me sorprende.” Continuó, con indiferencia. “Después de todo, la histeria y las conductas lascivas siempre han acompañado a las mujeres desde el principio de los tiempos. No pierden la oportunidad de enredarse con un hombre, lo suficientemente acaudalado, que pueda mantenerlas y no morirse de hambre en la pobreza. Es algo tan típico en ustedes.”

Golpeó el puro con un dedo, para que la ceniza acumulada cayera sobre la alfombra. Me miró, como si fuera un caso perdido, antes de continuar.

“Aunque, la verdad, esperaba que te esforzaras un poco más en controlar tu lujuria, dado que provienes de familia de buenas costumbres. Compadezco la falta de criterio en tu estilo de vida, Manzanita.”

No podía creerlo. De verdad él tenía la osadía de mirarme a los ojos para reprenderme, como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Cada palabra acrecentaba mi desprecio hacia él. ¿Que él me compadecía por mí y el camino que había tomado? ¿Era una especie de broma sádica?

Lo observé con cuidado. Su anterior postura de alivio al verme viva se empañó, completamente. La realidad era que él no había cambiado en absoluto. Siempre rehuyendo de sus propias culpas, y apuntando a los errores ajenos, siendo incapaz de ver sus propios desaciertos.

Toda mi adolescencia la había vivido constantemente amedrentada por lo que él consideraba reprochable en mí. Las veces en que me recalcaba que yo debía obedecer y enfocarme en mis clases, porque esos eran los deseos de mi padre. Siempre haciéndome sentir miserable y que yo no era suficiente. Y me empeñé en serles de agrado a él y a mi tía Magda. Intentando ser merecedora del cariño de mis tíos y esforzándome en mis materias. Procuraba molestar lo menos posible y acatar cada orden, sin chistar. Pero sólo recibí desprecio de mis dos tíos durante años, por mucho que me esforcé en ser una buena chica. Y yo difícilmente objetaba un mandato. Pero, cuando ocurría, siempre aplacaban mis alegatos indicando que no era mi deber pensar, sólo obedecer. Que ellos estaban bien y yo mal. Y, lo que eligiera mi tío para mí, era ley en la mansión Magne.

Y, en ese momento, lo estaba intentando de nuevo. Pretendiendo que yo sintiera culpa por lo que yo había hecho y deseaba hacer. Intentando imponerse como brújula moral y juez ante mí. Mirándome, como si yo fuese una niña que no sabía nada de la vida. Como si tuviera que agachar la cabeza y rendirle obediencia. Como si lo que él pensara de mí fuera de vital importancia.

Pero no iba a lograrlo.

Elevé la cabeza y lo miré, desafiante.

“Eres sólo un enorme pedazo de mierda.” Espeté.

“Shhh. Shhh.” Dijo, levantando una mano conciliadora. “Manzanita, no tienes por qué usar palabras indecentes con tu tío.”

“¡La única razón por la que me encontré con Alastor fue porque tú me dejaste atrás cuando huíamos al barco!” Rebatí, furiosa. “¡Alastor fue quien me rescató de los hombres a los que me entregaste, para salvarte tú y tu esposa! ¡¿Y piensas que puedes venir a decirme qué cosas no he hecho bien, si nunca en tu vida te interesó lo que yo quería?!”

Suspiró, mientras apagaba el puro en la suela de su zapato. Guardó el puro en su bolsillo, y, luego, me miró, con suficiencia.

“Quizás LeBlanc te haya ayudado cuando se presentó la oportunidad.” Dijo, elevando los hombros. “Pero, ¿te mandé yo a mantener un amorío escandaloso con un hombre comprometido?”

Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios, con indiferencia.

“No.” Concluyó.

Elevó las manos, indicando inocencia.

“Fuiste tú la que decidió hacer las cosas según tu mejor parecer. Y ya ves las consecuencias cuando una mujer piensa y cree tener opciones: un desastre.”

Se puso de pie y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

“Elegiste mal y te equivocaste.” Dijo. “No es malo aceptar cuando uno se equivoca. Y, en este caso, tú eres la que está en la portada del diario de hoy, en un escándalo. Tú te humillaste sola, Charlotte. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.”

Moví lentamente mi cabeza, conmocionada. Si alguna vez tuve la mínima esperanza en que él había sentido un poco de culpa en su alma por haberme dejado atrás, se esfumó, completamente. No parecía tener ni un poco de pesar en sus palabras. La empatía era un sentimiento totalmente ajeno para él. Y siempre había sido así. Un sujeto insoportable y despreciable.

“Sabía de tus gustos excéntricos, Charlotte.” Continuó, sin inmutarse. “Pero LeBlanc sí que está a otro nivel.”

“Eso no es asunto tuyo.” Rebatí, con firmeza. “Yo lo elegí. Y no voy a permitir que emitas juicio de mi relación, ni de mi amor por él.”

Di un paso al frente, con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados.

“Tú no tienes derecho a opinar de lo que me conviene y lo que no, Miguel.” Concluí.

“Suenas igual que _Luci_ cuando discutes, Manzanita.” Dijo, arrugando la nariz.

“¡Deja de llamarme así!” Exigí. “¡Sólo mi padre podía llamarme así!”

Negó con la cabeza, mientras chasqueaba la lengua, con desaprobación.

“Parece que LeBlanc te ha aleccionado en tus buenos modales.” Dijo. “Aunque él siempre me pareció que tenía los modales de un caballero anticuado. Creí que, como su sirvienta, habrías aprendido algo de cómo debía comportarte una señorita.”

Entrecerré mis ojos. Independientemente del comentario tan descalificativo, había algo en su tono confiado que me estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

“¿Qué tanto sabes de Alastor?” Le dije, con desconfianza.

“Lo suficiente.” Dijo, con simpleza. “Un locutor radial, y un entusiasta de la taxidermia en tiempo libre. Hace años conoció a Luci, y comenzó a trabajar en las reparaciones de los animales que destruiste.”

Puso su mano en su barbilla, simulando concentrarse en recordar algo.

“Había algo más.” Dijo. “Sí. Había algo de él que era importante. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? ¡Oh! ¡Idiota de mí! ¡Él dota de títulos de honoríficos!”

Lo miré, confusa.

“¡Sí!” Exclamó, con falsa alegría. “Él me lo otorgó a mí cuando nos encontramos en un callejón, hace como un mes. Tal vez, debería presentarme con mi nuevo título, como se debe.”

Hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y dijo, con falsa solemnidad.

“Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Miguel Alexander Magne, cabeza de la familia Magne y único sobreviviente conocido de las garras de El justiciero. Un placer.” 

Apreté mis manos en mi boca, para ahogar un grito de espanto. 

“Quizás sea un poco largo.” Dijo, con aire pensativo. “¿No lo crees así, manzanita?”

Lo miré, aterrada.

Era cierto. Miguel Magne había sido el único que, alguna vez, había escapado de la muerte a manos de El justiciero. El único que sabía quién era, dónde vivía y qué rostro tenía. Miguel era el único que podía entregarlo a la policía y prestar testimonio para sentenciarle, y condenarle a la silla eléctrica o al fusilamiento. 

Me pasé las manos por la cara, con nerviosismo, ante aquella terrible perspectiva.

“No. No. ¡No puede ser!” Susurré, atemorizada.

“Oh, sí.” Dijo, con desaprobación. “Esa noche fue muy descortés en atacarme. Se me hizo conocido, a pesar de usar antifaz. Y no recordaba en dónde había escuchado su voz. Hasta que lo reconocí en el diario de hoy, en la fotografía de la portada. Es difícil olvidar esa sonrisa tan espeluznante.”

Me sonrió, con orgullo.

“Y, pues… ¡Vaya sorpresa que me llevé! “Continuó, con ánimo. “Resultó que él estaba contigo en una relación. Y, justamente, también te estaba buscando desde que llegué a New Orleans. ¿No te encanta cuando todo conspira a tu favor?”

Comencé a sentir que mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Volví a mirar a la habitación, desesperada. Deseaba que todo eso no fuese más que una pesadilla. ¿Qué era real? ¿Qué había sido lo anterior? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme con él? ¿Dónde estaba yo?

Me retorcía las manos, temblorosas. Rogaba, con toda mi alma, que todo eso no fuera más que una jugarreta cruel de mi cabeza. Deseaba mandar una plegaria a lo más alto, aun sabiendo que sería despreciada. Imploraba que alguien supiera donde estaba. Deseaba que Alastor supiera dónde estaba yo. Deseaba ser yo quién supiera dónde me encontraba. Nadie me estaba buscando.

Miguel quería capturar a Alastor. Y estaba segura de que él quería cobrar la recompensa. Pero algo no me calzaba en su explicación. Si sólo se trataba de solicitar la recompensa, ¿para qué esperar tanto? También se daba una remuneración económica (muy generosa) a cualquier que tuviera una pista real del rostro de El justiciero. Pudo haber ido directamente a la estación de policía la misma noche en que pelearon, para constatar lesiones y dar a conocer el rostro de Alastor, en un retrato hablado. Aún si no recordaba su nombre ni dónde lo había visto, esa era información valiosísima para la policía. Y el rostro de Alastor habría estado en todos los periódicos del país, con un gran “Se busca” en la primera plana.

Miguel Magne tenía, definitivamente, algo más entre manos.

Entonces, Miguel comenzó a toser, y me sacó de mis divagaciones. Tosió unas pocas veces más, de forma más violenta, y se tomó unos momentos para aclarar su garganta. Pasó un pañuelo por su boca y lo guardó en su bolsillo, rápidamente.

“Desgraciada tos.” Susurró, molesto, con voz ronca.

Luego se giró hacia mí y me sonrió, fingiendo simpatía.

“Oh, Manzanita. “Dijo, con un gesto de compasión. “¿Aún no sales de tu sorpresa? ¿Te causó una desilusión saber la verdad? ¡Pobre chiquilla! De seguro lo veías como alguien intachable, ¿no? Me alegra que no pasara a mayores y no llegaron a casarse.”

Otra vez mencionando el matrimonio.

Lo miré, con recelo. Dudaba que él estuviera preocupado de que me hubiese casado con un asesino. Todo cuando viniera de Miguel me hacía dudar de la sinceridad de sus intenciones. Y esa fachada de comprensión y empatía que tenía no me engañaba en lo absoluto.

Inhalé y exhalé por la nariz. Era mejor que él pensara que seguía teniendo la ventaja y fingir que mi reacción había sido por haberme enterado de la noticia. Y evoqué toda mi fe al conjuro de silencio que yo seguía teniendo.

“¿Nunca sospechaste en que él era El justiciero?” Me preguntó.

“No.” Dije, mirándolo. “Jamás me lo imaginé. Aunque tenía una habitación del sótano a donde no me dejaba entrar. Pero siempre había sido un ciudadano ejemplar.”

La mentira fluyó con naturalidad, una vez más, y él sonrió, radiante.

“¿Realmente no sabías?” Dijo, alzando una ceja.

“No lo sabía.” Dije, con seguridad.

Se mantuvo en silencio, mirándome fijamente. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Pero confiaba la efectividad del conjuro de silencio.

“Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse, Manzanita.” Dijo, al fin. “Te prometo que lo llevaremos con la verdadera justicia y ya no tendrás que inquietarte de lidiar con él. Podrás seguir tranquilamente tu vida cuando yo él sea encarcelado.”

“Ya veo.” Dije.

Él miró al trofeo del ciervo y frunció el entrecejo.

“La verdad, debí esperarme que su vida tomara un rumbo así.” Dijo, de pronto. “El tipo siempre ha sido raro.”

Movió la mano y la cabeza del ciervo se cayó de la pared. Uno de los cuernos se partió a la mitad y el hocico del animal quedó achatado, por la caída. Lo observé, nerviosa y, luego, volví a ver a Miguel.

“Me topé con LeBlanc, varias veces, cuando trabajaba en las restauraciones de los trofeos de _Luci_.” Dijo. “Él era sólo un chiquillo flaco y espeluznante, que sonreía todo el tiempo. Y tenía una fijación por los cadáveres de animales. Francamente, me sorprendió saber que él se interesara por una mujer viva... O casi.”

Me miró unos momentos, antes de echarse a reír entre dientes.

“Incluso, llegué a pensar que usaba los animales muertos que preparaba en su taller, para satisfacerse.”

Y se estremeció con su propio comentario. Intenté soportar mis ganas de saltar sobre él, para abofetearlo. Puso una mano en su barbilla y meditó sus siguientes palabras.

“Ahora que lo pienso, su casa siempre estuvo bastante apartada.” Comentó. “No me imagino qué cosas te obligó a hacer, mientras eras su sirvienta. Quizás te enamoraste de él, porque te gustaba ser sometida.”

Y se puso a reír, con sorna.

La indignación ante algo tan nauseabundo me hizo saltar en defensa de Alastor.

“Sólo a ti se te ocurrirían ideas tan enfermas.” Dije, furiosa. “Alastor siempre fue respetuoso conmigo y nunca me obligó a nada, aun cuando pudo haberlo hecho, porque era mi jefe y mucho más fuerte que yo.”

Detuvo su risa, de golpe.

“Él nunca se aprovechó de su posición para abusar de una sirvienta.” Concluí. “Siempre fue un caballero conmigo. Y todo lo que hice con él, siempre fue bajo mi consentimiento.”

Resopló, con una sonrisa confundida.

“¿Qué?” Dijo. “¿Lo defiendes a pesar saber que él es El justiciero? Él no es más que un maldito asesino, Charlotte. Casi me mata una vez. Y, de seguro, pensó matarte también, mientras trabajabas para él. El tipo es bastante inestable.”

Eso no podía negarlo. Alastor, efectivamente, había pensado en matarme al principio. Pero después se había retractado de considerarlo, tiempo después. Y él había comenzado a ser El justiciero para resguardar mi integridad.

Además, Alastor era mucho más que un asesino. Él era aquel hombre encantador, inteligente y gracioso que supo ganarse mi corazón herido y que me había potenciado para sacar lo mejor y lo peor de mí misma.

“Pero sigo viva.” Rebatí, firmemente. “Si él pensó en matarme alguna vez, se arrepintió de eso. Nunca descargó algún arrebato violento en mí, ni me propasó conmigo.”

Alastor era un asesino, era cierto. Pero él había comenzado a hacerlo por mí. Se había vestido como El justiciero, para tomar responsabilidad en sus acciones. Cada asesinato que él hacía, era para mí. Él quería defenderme del destino cruel al que me había condenado. Y, a diferencia de Miguel, Alastor sí había sentido la culpa por haber deseado deshacerse de mí, a tal nivel, que se estaba encargando de eliminar a los criminales de la ciudad para que yo siguiera viva. Esa era la única motivación de El justiciero. Matar a los impíos para que yo viviera.

Miré a Miguel, acusatoriamente.

“Él no es como tú, Miguel.” Dije, firmemente. “Tú, que abusaste, por años, de las trabajadoras de la mansión Magne.”

Su sonrisa desapareció con completo, y me frunció el ceño.

“Me enteré de todo.” Sentencié. “Sé de tu historial criminal en la mansión. Sé que rehuiste de la policía, quizás con qué artimañas, y no pudieron atraparte.”

Elevé mi rostro, con dignidad.

“No eres nadie para juzgar el actuar de Alastor.” Continué. “Alastor se encarga de encontrar y dar fin a los peores criminales que seguían acechando a la ciudad y se mantenían impunes. La gente lo respeta y agradece que los bandidos hayan sido ejecutados. Las familias de las víctimas de esos criminales sienten que pueden obtener algo de paz, gracias a la ayuda de Alastor.”

Yo respiraba fuertemente por la nariz.

“Pero, en cambio, tú te dedicaste a abusar de las mujeres que no podían hacer o decir nada en tu contra, y que necesitaban el trabajo. Siempre te hiciste pasar por alguien intachable. Como alguien a quien no se le podía reprochar nada. Pero no eres más que un desgraciado que se aprovechaba de los menos afortunados, para conveniencia propia.”

“Qué ternura.” Dijo, en tono de burla. “Suenas como una ilusa niñita enamorada.”

“Tú no le llegas ni a los talones a Alastor, pedazo de mierda.” Agregué.

Me miró unos instantes, antes de dedicarme una sonrisa maliciosa.

“Te acostaste unas cuantas veces con él y ya crees que es el mejor hombre del mundo. Era de esperarse que te encapricharas tanto del primer sujeto que te trató bien, después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada en la mansión.”

Me miró, con una ceja alzada.

“Las mujeres más volubles se aferran al primero que les hable bonito, y le perdonan todo para no perderlo. Actúan como unas hembras en celo, sin dignidad. Francamente, no se puede esperar mucho de ti, si la raza es la mala.”

Mis manos temblaban de rabia. Quería tronar mis dedos, azotar a ese desgraciado contra las paredes. Lastimarlo lo suficiente para poder huir. Pero sentía las manos muy resbalosas por el sudor, y no quería crear un enfrentamiento innecesario. Yo llevaba las de perder. No tenía ninguna salida cerca, y lo único que podía hacer era esperar a tener una oportunidad.

Inhalé y exhalé, intentando serenarme.

“Esto es culpa de tu padre.” Dijo, de pronto, con seriedad. “Él dejó que LeBlanc se acercara demasiado.”

Miguel observó la pintura familiar en la pared, y fijó su mirada en el rostro de su hermano menor, en óleo.

“Después de un tiempo trabajando juntos en las reparaciones, mi hermano no tuvo problemas en empezar a contarle a LeBlanc sobre la magia familiar. Parece que LeBlanc también era un mago en potencia.”

Frunció el ceño ante algo que llegó a su cabeza.

“Supongo que era inevitable que ustedes dos llegasen a conocerse, si seguía frecuentando tanto la mansión.” Dijo, con severidad. “Siempre le advertí a _Luci_ que él nos traería problemas si dejaba que se acercara tanto a la herencia familiar. Pero no me hizo caso.”

Se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró, exasperado.

“Ojalá nunca hubiese quemado ese maldito muñeco.” Susurró, más para sí mismo que para mí. “Así se hubiese evitado todo esto.”

Miguel estaba hablando de Little Devil. Mi querido muñeco que él había lanzado, cruelmente, a la chimenea, cuando yo era una niña.

Él me miró de reojo y resopló, molesto.

“Si lo pienso bien, tu padre y LeBlanc eran igual de raros.” Continuó. “Así que estoy seguro de que _Luci_ habría aprobado, gustoso, tu relación con ese bastardo. Después de todo, entre bichos raros se entienden.”

Se rio de nuevo, con su propia frase. Yo me lo quedé mirando, tensa. Sintiendo cómo el creciente rechazo por él hacía que mis uñas se incrustaran en mis palmas.

Yo estaba harta de tanto rodeo. Toda esa charla eran una completa pérdida de tiempo. Se pavoneaba como alguien intocable, y esa actitud me había colmado la paciencia.

“¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?” Espeté, en voz alta.

Su sonrisa cayó de inmediato y me miró de reojo.

“No creo que me hayas estado buscando sólo para venir a reírte de mi relación con Alastor.” Continué, envalentonada por mi enojo. “Ni, tampoco, para avisarme de que él es el justiciero. Dime, ya, ¿qué es lo que buscas?”

Fue, entonces, que lanzó un pesado suspiro.

“Qué observadora.” Dijo, aburrido.

Se dirigió a la parte posterior del escritorio, nuevamente, y de otro cajón sacó una carpeta de cuero negra, con un cúmulo de hojas viejas y amarillentas que sobresalían de ella.

“Ciertamente, estoy buscando algo desde hace tiempo.” Dijo.

Yo conocía esa carpeta. Lo miré expectante y él me devolvió una sonrisa confiada.

“¿Sabes qué es esto?” Dijo.

Negué con la cabeza, nerviosa.

“Tu herencia.” Explicó. “Y pronto será mía.”

El miedo ante sus palabras me puso en guardia. Pero no podía permitir que me viera indefensa, y hablé con más valor del que sentía.

“¿Esa es una amenaza?” Dije, frunciendo el ceño. “Planeas deshacerte de mí, ¿no es así?”

Se rio entre dientes, mofándose.

“Oh, no tenemos que llegar a esos extremos, Manzanita.” Dijo, con tranquilidad. “Hay otras formas de que yo me quede con esto, y que ambos no tengamos que vernos las caras nunca más.”

Lo miré expectante.

“Estas son hojas de un grimorio.” Explicó. “Parte de las páginas que faltan, a decir verdad. Es un compilado de poderosos hechizos, después de mucha investigación nigromante. La familia Magne la ha tenido en su custodia desde hace generaciones y pasa a manos del primogénito. Pero, claro, en las condiciones en las que estás, aún no puedes recibirlo.”

Fruncí el entrecejo.

“¿Y por qué no?” Exigí.

“Tu padre falleció y dejó el grimorio como parte de tu herencia.” Dijo, con simpleza. “Eres su primogénita y te corresponde, por ser la siguiente en la línea de sangre. Pero puso una condición en su testamento para que puedas ser la legítima dueña. Así que, técnicamente, aún no te pertenece del todo.”

Pensé en el testamento de mi padre. Siempre que tenía oportunidad, le pedía al abogado que me lo mostrara unos momentos. Lo había leído varias veces. Deleitándome de las palabras escritas por mi padre, de su puño y letra, que contenían sus últimos deseos en vida. 

“Papá nunca me habló de un grimorio familiar.” Dije.

“Pero te enseñó latín, ¿no es así?” Dijo, con simpleza. “Seguramente no quería que comieras ansias por obtener un libro de magia, siendo la niña consentida que eras. Habrías fastidiado hasta el cansancio por aprender a usar magia.”

Miguel Magne se apoyó en el borde del escritorio y se puso a mirar las hojas del interior de la carpeta. Su cara de satisfacción era incómoda de ver.

“Magnífico.” Susurró, sin despegar los ojos de los documentos.

“¿Acaso entiendes lo que está ahí?” Dije, a la defensiva.

“Yo no.” Dijo. “La verdad se me da muy mal el latín.”

No pude evitar resoplar.

“¿Y crees que voy a hacerte de traductora?” Dije, indignada.

“Nada más lejos de la realidad.” Dijo. “Leer latín es raro, pero no imposible. Si no me quieres ayudar con eso, buscaré a alguien más. El hechizo que conjuré hace años continúa en marcha. Y teniendo el grimorio de mi parte, ya no voy a necesitarlo.”

“¿Qué clase de hechizo has estado usando?”

“No tienes que saberlo.” Dijo, con severidad. “Pero debe ser renovado cada cierto tiempo, y requiere de algunas… condiciones que ya no puedo cumplir como antes.”

“¿Qué clase de condiciones son las que necesitas para hacer ese conjuro?” Dije, entrecerrando los ojos.

“No hay que entrar en detalles.” Dijo, moviendo una mano. “El caso es que estuve intentando contactarte por semanas. Pero no logré saber dónde estabas. Una fuerte presencia de otros espectros nublaba mi conjuro de rastreo. Sólo sabía que estabas viva. De día era imposible llegar a ti. Entonces, traté de atraerte desde donde estabas en el momento más vulnerable de la noche.”

Se irguió completamente y me miró alzando una ceja.

“¿No te pareció extraño que, de pronto, comenzaras a caminar dormida, Manzanita?” Dijo.

Abrí mucho los ojos, por la sorpresa. ¡No podía ser cierto!

“¿Eras tú el que me hacía caminar dormida?” Dije, confundida. “Pero, pero…”

“Fue realmente frustrante.” Dijo, masajeando sus sienes. “Lo intenté cada noche desde que llegué a la ciudad. Pero sólo dos veces logré una conexión satisfactoria, como para lograr que te levantaras. Y después del segundo intento, ya no pude ser capaz de encontrarme contigo. No sabía por qué ya ni siquiera podía saber si estabas viva para intentar atraerte. Tu presencia había desaparecido. Y supuse que habías muerto.”

Yo sentía la cabeza aturdida. Había sido a Miguel a quién escuchaba en sueños llamándome. Por eso caminaba en dirección a la salida de la casa, en un inexplicable sonambulismo. Él me ordenaba llegar a él.

“Hasta que me hizo sentido, esta mañana, cuando supe que estabas con LeBlanc: él había hecho un conjuro con un elemento tuyo, para protegerte de los hechizos que pudieran afectarte.” Dijo.

**La muñeca.**

Desde que Alastor hizo a la muñeca con mi figura y la hundió en sal, no había tenido un nuevo caso de sonambulismo. Yo había pensado que habían sido los espectros quienes me estaban solicitándome. Pero, pensándolo detenidamente, no tenía sentido que me pidieran que me fuera de la casa. Y sospechaba que habían sido los mismos espectros quienes evitaron que yo me alejara. Era abrumador enterarme que hubo batallas por mi vida, mientras yo descansaba en mi cama.

“Pero al menos ya estás aquí.” Dijo, satisfecho.

El seguía charlando sin prisas. El pánico de saberme con un hombre como Miguel Magne comenzó a invadirme de nuevo. Pero no veía salida posible. Él mantenía sus ojos en mí, como un león a una presa. Las ventanas estaban cerradas. La puerta bloqueada por dos sofás. No tenía forma de salir sin darle chance de que me agarrara a la distancia.

Su voz me sacó de mis divagaciones.

“Cuando noté que el grimorio estaba incompleto, fue demasiado tarde. Yo ya estaba en Francia.” Dijo, en tono lúgubre. “Siempre necesité sólo de un hechizo y me estaba funcionando bien. Hasta que las exigencias de mantener ese conjuro me sobrepasaron.”

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, con los ojos desenfocados. Parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para mí.

“Y cuando fui a revisar si había algo del hechizo que no había visto, me doy cuenta que faltaba esa página, junto con otros más. Yo… no podía creerlo. Viajé con Magda hasta aquí en el barco, apenas tuvimos la oportunidad y...”

Se detuvo de golpe.

“¿Magda?” Susurró.

Miró a sus alrededores, como buscando a algo. Se puso una mano en la boca y abrió los ojos, asustado.

“Magda. Magda. Fue tu culpa, Magda. Te pedí que me ayudaras. Tiraría el cadáver al mar, durante la noche. Era tan simple. No me dejaste opción. Por eso tuve que… Fue tu culpa, Magda _. Luci.”_

Se pasó la mano por los ojos, y comenzó a sollozar. Yo estaba conmocionada. Miguel Magne estaba completamente desquiciado. Gimoteó un par de veces y elevó la vista, para mirarme. Me miró de pies a cabeza, como si me viera por primera vez. Se pasó los puños por los ojos y se aclaró la garganta. Tomó la carpeta negra, y la alzó para que yo la viera bien, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

“Por fin lo tengo.” Dijo, emocionado. “Tengo las páginas que hacían falta. Pasé años esperando tenerlas todas en mi poder.”

Lo miré espantada y conmocionada. No podía creerlo. Mi tío siempre me había parecido alguien horrible, pero dentro de sus cabales. Ahora podía notar cuán dañado podía estar mentalmente. El hombre era completamente peligroso. Y, sobre todo, dudaba de la veracidad de sus intenciones.

Tragué saliva y exhalé para controlar el tono de mi voz.

“Si dices que esa es mi herencia y no pretendes matarme.” Exigí saber. “¿Cómo planeas hacer que sea tuyo sin quitarme de tu camino?”

Miguel pareció recuperar la noción de lo que hacía, y me miró, con desagrado, unos momentos antes de responder.

“Me recuerdas mucho a Lilith, Charlotte” Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. “Demasiado osada para ser una mujer. Pero, claramente, no heredaste su inteligencia. Ni tampoco su presencia.”

Se acercó a mí hasta quedar frente a frente. Sus recientes lágrimas seguían brillantes en sus ojos.

“Eres tan, desgraciadamente, diferente a ella.” Dijo, mirándome, con desaprobación. “Lilith tenía elegancia y clase. Incluso tuvo la fortaleza para aguantar un embarazo de un miembro de la familia Magne. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, claro está.”

Me miró, como estudiando mi cuerpo con la mirada.

“Pero dudo en que puedas alcanzar ese nivel. Ni para tener crías servirías.” Escupió.

“¿De qué me hablas?” Dije, confundida.

“¿Sabes si alguien más de la familia tuvo hermanos, además de tu padre?” Preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño, y tuve que esforzarme para recordar que mi padre mencionara tener un tío o una tía, o algún primo con el apellido Magne. Pero no había nada. Pensé en las tumbas del mausoleo. Eran realmente pocas para el linaje familiar tan rico. Sólo mis dos abuelos y mis dos bisabuelos. Nada de primos, tíos o tías. Sólo únicas parejas que dejaron un único heredero en cada ocasión, sólo a excepción de mi padre y mi tío.

“No.” Dije.

“Los Magne siempre hemos sido hijos únicos, Charlotte.” Explicó. “Podría llamarse una “maldición familiar”. Incluso las esposas y esposos, completamente saludables, del primogénito del apellido tenían problemas para tener hijos. Como si dios intentara conspirar en contra de nosotros, deseando el exterminio de la prole que tiene el poder del grimorio entre sus manos: Los Magne serían pocos.”

Acarició la superficie de la carpeta negra.

“Por eso, fue todo un evento que mi padre tuviera dos hijos. De seguro, tú tendrías el mismo problema de toda mujer que porta el apellido Magne.”

Se inclinó hacia mí. Su aliento apestaba a sangre, combinada con el puro que se había fumado.

“Pero, por las extrañas… circunstancias por las que sigues viva, dudo mucho que puedas siquiera concebir.” Dijo, sin perder la sonrisa. “Tus entrañas deben haberse quedado muertas como tú.”

De pronto, puso una mano sobre mi vientre y dio unos golpecitos. Di un respingo, por la sorpresa y le di un manotazo. Me retiré varios pasos hacia atrás, mirándole con asco.

“¡No te atrevas a tocarme!” Exclamé.

Me sonrió, con altanería.

“¿Qué no quieres que te toque?” dijo, incrédulo. “Estuviste encerrada en la mansión tantos años, Manzanita. ¿Crees que no habría intentado hacerte algo mucho antes?”

Mi estómago se revolvió con horror, a esa perspectiva. Imaginarme como una de las tantas víctimas de las desviaciones de mi tío, fue espantoso.

“Créeme que tener a una jovencita cerca, siempre es tentador.” Dijo, con simpleza. “Tus padres no estaban. Y sólo bastaba dar la orden de que nadie se acercara a tu habitación. Y yo hubiese sido libre de hacer cuanto quisiera y las veces que quisiera con Charlotte Magne.”

Frunció la nariz y me miró, con desprecio.

“Lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque me da asco sólo verte.” Sentenció. “Ni siquiera sé qué mierda eres, _Manzanita.”_

“¿Qué yo te doy asco?” Dije, ofendida.

“A tus padres se les ocurrió la ridícula idea de revivir a su hija.” Dijo, en tono de reproche. “Te fuiste a India como mi sobrina, pero volviste como algo diferente. Como una criatura que puedo describir como un ser vivo. Eres lo más parecido a un zombi. Una criatura maldita que no debería seguir entre los vivos.”

Era la primera vez, en muchos años, que Miguel me llamaba así. Una cosa. Un ser no humano. Una criatura maldita.

“Charlotte Magne dejó de existir el día en que recibí la carta del abogado, que me informaba sobre su muerte. Me solicitaron que me encargara de los preparativos. Te cremarían en India y te meterían en una urna para el largo viaje en barco. Me indicaron que llegarían directamente al cementerio, para hacer el entierro. Había dejado todo listo para la sepultura. La placa de tu tumba estaba lista. La gente los esperó con infinidad de flores y coronas con sus condolencias. Todos vestían de prendas negras, llorando por la partida de la pequeña Charlotte. Amigos, socios y sirvientes de la familia Magne.”

Suspiró, exasperado.

“Pero cuál fue la sorpresa que, al llegar al cementerio, vieron que estaba la niña viva.” Dijo, molesto. “La gente estuvo feliz de ver a la niña sana y salva. Y Luci se encargó de decir que todo había sido un error, y que Charlotte nunca había muerto. Pero a mí no me engañaba. El abogado había sido explícito en sus especificaciones. Y, después de varias discusiones con mi hermano, logré que confesara que tú habías sido revivida.”

Alastor ya me lo había dicho. Pero que Miguel me confirmara lo que había pasado, fue devastador para mí. Yo recordaba haber llegado al cementerio, siendo niña, y ver a todos mis conocidos llorando de alegría por verme. Simplemente creí que me habían extrañado mucho. Y mi papá dijo que todos me habían llevado lindas flores de bienvenida. Pero ese recuerdo, claramente, había sido nublado ante mi inocencia infantil, y no saber el contexto real de toda esa reunión.

“Todos estaban felices de tenerte de vuelta.” Dijo. “Pero yo sabía que no pertenecías entre los vivos. Tú, _Charlotte Magne_ , eres algo no natural, en el lugar equivocado.”

Y me apuntó con un dedo acusatorio.

“Sólo estás aquí por el deseo que tuvieron Luci y Lilith para mantener a un cadáver que, decían, era su hija.” Dijo, miguel. “Y la única razón por la que te mantuve bien cuidada después de su muerte, fue por las estúpidas condiciones que puso mi hermano en su testamento. Si algo te pasaba, toda la fortuna pasaría a la caridad. Te dejó bien protegida.”

Y suspiró, con resignación.

Yo lo escuchaba a medias. Me faltaba el aire. Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarme de tanta información. 

Yo no podría tener hijos. Mi familia y toda la decendencia estaba maldita. Y yo ni siquiera sabía ya si era un ser humano.

“Es un alivio que no puedas concebir.” Dijo. “Al menos no habrá que preocuparse porque haya otro como tú en este mundo.”

Miguel Magne se dirigió al escritorio y miró a la cabrita amarrada en el centro. Por primera vez pareció notarla. La miró con desagrado antes de volver a mirarme.

“Mi madre tuvo cinco abortos antes de que naciéramos Luci y yo.” Dijo, de pronto. “Ambos nacimos luego de que mis padres superasen los cuarenta años de edad. Fue una gran celebración que dieran a luz a dos varones sanos. Mellizos, como no se había visto en generaciones completas en la familia Magne. Pero, ya ves, que tu padre y yo no concordábamos en muchas cosas. Estábamos separados en el útero materno. Cada uno por su lado. Cada uno haciendo lo que mejor le parecía con su vida y sus elecciones.”

Volvió a mirar el cuadro familiar de los Magne.

“Siempre pensé que Luci llegó de último momento. Como si no hubiese sido planeado que llegara. Siempre fue más bajo que la mayoría, pero, ciertamente, tenía cualidades que correspondían a un líder, a pesar de que nació quince minutos después de que yo naciera. Y comenzó a robarme desde entonces.”

Lo miré, indignada.

“Mi padre jamás te robó nada.” Dije, con voz temblorosa. “Él se ganó todo lo que tuvo a pulso. ¡Eres tú quien debería estar agradecido con él por mantenerte por tanto tiempo!”

Entonces, él me dio una bofetada, que me hizo caer al piso por la fuerza.

“¡CÁLLATE!” Exclamó, furioso.

El dolor en mi rostro me palpitaba. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Miguel haciendo eco en la habitación. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo miré con desprecio.

“¡Tú no sabes nada!” Gritó, fuera de sí. “¡Sí él no hubiese existido, yo no habría tenido todas las carencias físicas que él obtuvo para poder nacer! ¡Él me robó la salud! ¡Toda la vida estuve sometido a tratamientos médicos porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡Los médicos decían que en la formación de ambos, yo salí desfavorecido! ¡El negocio familiar! ¡Mi padre consideró que Luci era mejor llevando el negocio del algodón, porque no tenía que caer enfermo cada mes como yo! ¡Perdí mi herencia por ser el primogénito! ¡Luci heredó el grimorio, aun cuando yo nací antes! ¡Porque él sería más ‘responsable’, según mi estúpido padre! ¡Incluso podría haberme casado con Lilith y no con la insípida de tu tía, que no fue capaz de darme un solo heredero! ¡Luci siempre ha sido un parásito que se llevó todo lo bueno que me correspondería en mi vida!”

Las palabras de Miguel estaban llenas de dolor y frustración. Parecía que todo el odio que tenía acumulado por tantos años lo estuviese vomitando encima de mí.

Mi tío detestaba a mi padre. Y nunca había entendido el por qué.

De pronto, comenzó a toser, nuevamente, con mucha fuerza. Al punto en que se encorvó, casi por completo. Tosía con violencia y vi cómo de la mano que cubría su boca escurría sangre entre los dedos.

Yo me puse de pie de un salto. ¡Era mi oportunidad! Intenté llegar a los sofás, para moverlos de la puerta, pero no alcancé a tocarlos siquiera. Miguel me tiró del brazo, todavía tosiendo. De su boca salía sangre. Intenté zafarme, dándole manotazos.

“¡Suéltame!” Exclamé, asqueada.

“¡No vas a ninguna parte!” Gruñó.

Me lanzó hacia un lado y volví a caer al piso.

Entonces, del interior de su abrigo, sacó una enorme daga y me la extendió. Creí que había perdido la razón.

“Ven. Mata a esa cabra.” Ordenó.

“¿Qué dices?” Dije, desconcertada.

Dio un par de zancadas al escritorio, tomó a la cabrita joven con brusquedad y la lanzó al piso. El animal no hizo sonido de quejas. Sólo se quedó mirando al vacío.

“Es un sacrificio.” Dijo, con voz ronca. “Eres la legítima dueña del grimorio. Pero, te juro que si haces esto por mí, ya no me verás más.”

El sonido del grito lejano de una mujer llegó a mis oídos. Pero Miguel sólo se mantuvo firme, extendiéndome el arma. Miré al cuchillo, luego a él y, finalmente, a la cabrita amarrada junto a mí. No sabía si creerle o no. Sólo quería huir de ese maniático.

“No.” Dije, con repugnancia. “No voy a ayudarte, maldito enfermo.”

Entonces, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta desde afuera, con fuerza.

“¡Ayu…!” Intenté exclamar, pero Miguel me acalló, poniendo una mano sobre mi boca.

“Silencio o te mataré.” Siseó, de forma maniaca, escupiéndome gotas de sangre a mi rostro.

Miré, con espanto, cómo la cara de Miguel se estaba comenzando a desfigurar. Su cabello había perdido brillo y comenzaba tomar el color de un amarillo pajoso, deslucido y mugriento. De su rostro demacrado comenzó a emerger una frondosa barba desaliñada y canosa. Su piel se había arrugado y resquebrajado, y sus ojos enrojecidos, estaban hundidos y amoratados, que delataban lo enfermo que estaba. Parecía que había envejecido veinte años en un par de segundos.

La luz de la habitación comenzó a bajar y el color del fuego cambió. Se había tornado de color verde y era la única fuente de luz del estudio. Comencé a sentir el rostro, el cabello y la ropa húmeda, y un potente aroma a hierbas llegó a mi nariz. Y, sobre todo, sentía un dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo de mi cabeza y una jaqueca comenzaba a aquejarme.

“Vas a cooperar.” Ordenó. “Ahora entiérrale el cuchillo a ese sacrificio.”

Fue, entonces que el fuego de las llamas de la chimenea comenzó a avivarse, cada vez más. Miguel se giró a mirar al fuego, asombrado. Por primera vez, vi miedo en sus ojos.

“Imposible.” Musitó.

Su respiración comenzó a alterarse aún más. Luego, se volvió hacia mí sólo para lanzarse encima de mi cuello y comenzar a ahorcarme en el suelo. Mi cabeza golpeó el piso y él puso todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Hundió sus dedos en mi tráquea, con fuerza. Yo peleaba, arañándole la cara e intentando darle patadas, para apartarlo de mí. Lanzaba alaridos y quejidos sin aire, mientras peleaba por mi vida. Sentía cómo el dolor en mi cuello se aguzaba con cada intento de poder respirar. Veía borroso, al horrible rostro lleno de odio de Miguel, por las lágrimas que comencé a derramar por la desesperación en la batalla.

Iba a morir si seguía así.

¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!

_¡Alastor!_

“Mentirosa de mierda.” Dijo, con desprecio. “¿Tú lo invocaste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Siempre supiste que LeBlanc era El justiciero, ¿verdad? ¡Por eso le dijiste a Katie que dejara de tomar fotografías! ¡Eres una perra malparida!”

En ese momento, el fuego de la chimenea llegó a su punto más alto, lamiendo el cielo de la habitación, siendo la única fuente de luz del lugar.

Entonces, Miguel se detuvo. Me miró con espanto y levitó unos centímetros en el aire. Para, luego, ser arrojado por el aire, por aquella fuerza invisible, hasta azotar contra el escritorio. Yo me levanté e inhalé bocanadas del aire que me faltaba, con urgencia. Y comencé a toser sin control. Me puse una mano en el cuello. Resentía las garras de Miguel, mientras intentaba respirar otra vez. El paso del aire me dolía.

No sabía qué o quién me había salvado. No veía a nadie cerca de mí. Pero estaba, profundamente, agradecida.

Miré a mis alrededores, sin dejar de toser. Ya no estaba en el estudio de mi padre. Estaba en la habitación de sacrificios de Alastor, como la primera vez que había despertado. Yo apestaba a agua de hierbas y una botella rota estaba a pocos pasos de mí.

¡Entonces, todo había sido una ilusión! ¡Nunca había estado en el estudio de papá!

Miré a Miguel. Él se encontraba en el suelo, con la mesa de trabajo de Alastor volteada y las hojas del grimorio regadas en el suelo. Se quejaba, pero no parecía ser capaz de ponerse de pie.

Y, en el suelo vi con sorpresa que, en vez de la cabrita amarrada, había una muñeca con cabello rubio en su lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este jodido capítulo fue un parto.  
> Miguel, jódete.
> 
> La melodía que escucha Charlotte en el estudio de Apple Daddy: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxGy83aipbY
> 
> Traducción al español:
> 
> La flauta mágica (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart)
> 
> La venganza del infierno hierve en mi corazón,  
> Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,  
> Muerte y desesperación  
> Tod und Verzweiflung,  
> Muerte y desesperación  
> Tod und Verzweiflung,
> 
> ¡Llama a mi alrededor!  
> Flammet um mich her!
> 
> Sarastro no siente el dolor de la muerte por ti,  
> Fühlt nicht durch dich Sarastro Todesschmerzen,
> 
> Sarastro dolor de muerte  
> Sarastro Todesschmerzen,  
> Así que nunca más serás mi hija.  
> So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr.
> 
> Así que nunca más serás mi hija.  
> So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr.
> 
> Oooooohohohohohohoh,  
> Oooooohohohohohohoh,
> 
> Mi hija nunca mas  
> Meine Tochter Nimmermehr
> 
> Oooooohohohohohohoh,  
> Oooooohohohohohohoh,
> 
> Así que nunca más serás mi hija.  
> So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr.
> 
> Ser repudiado para siempre,  
> Verstossen sei auf ewig,
> 
> Ser abandonado para siempre  
> Verlassen sei auf ewig,
> 
> Ser destrozado para siempre  
> Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig
> 
> Todos los lazos de la naturaleza  
> Alle Bande der Natur,
> 
> Abandonado, abandonado, destrozado  
> Verstossen, Verlassen, Zertrümmert
> 
> Todos los lazos de la naturaleza  
> Alle Bande der Natur
> 
> Oooooohohohohohohoh  
> Oooooohohohohohohoh
> 
> Todos los lazos de la naturaleza  
> Alle Bande der Natur
> 
> ¡Si no es por ti!  
> Wenn nicht durch dich!
> 
> ¡Sarastro palidecerá!  
> Sarastro wird erblassen!
> 
> Escucha, escucha, escucha  
> Hört, Hört, Hört,
> 
> Dioses de la venganza  
> Rachegötter,
> 
> ¡Escuche el juramento de la madre!


	22. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor se enfrenta a sus demonios.

Todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor fueron sólo imágenes inconexas y difusas del trayecto en el asiento del copiloto del Bentley verde oscuro de Pentious. Él no había accedido a entregarme las llaves, aludiendo a que yo no me encontraba en condiciones óptimas para manejar. Además, según sus palabras, él creía que yo estaba teniendo delirios relacionados a Charlotte por la emoción de un próximo compromiso.

“Te ruego me disculpes.” Decía, con una sonrisa incrédula. “Creí escucharte decir que el señor Magne secuestró a tu Charlotte.”

“Eso es lo que dije.” Respondí, secamente.

Lanzó una risa explosiva.

“¡Ay! Qué buena broma.” Decía, recuperando el aliento. Parecía el mejor chiste que hubiese escuchado en mucho tiempo. “Por poco me lo creo.”

Al ver mi rostro, su sonrisa amainó.

“Ehm. ¿Qué?” Decía confundido, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

“Pentious hablo en serio.” Rebatí.

Resopló.

“Es una completa locura, amigo mío.” Dijo, moviendo la mano en el aire. “Debes estar confundiendo las cosas. Hablamos de Miguel Magne. Trabajaste para su hermano, Apple Daddy, por años. Sé que había rumores de la mala vida que llevaba Miguel desde que quedó a cargo de la finca de los Magne, pero… Un secuestro de una chica, francamente…”

Lamenté no tener a mi sombra en ese momento a mi disposición. Quería evitar una agresión física. Llamar la atención de mis compañeros por golpear a uno de los inversionistas de la radio, me generaría un contratiempo bastante inoportuno. Considerando que las autoridades seguían rodeando el edificio.

Intenté regular mi respiración.

“Sólo dame tus llaves.” Dije con dificultad de mantenerme calmo. “Estoy perdiendo tiempo y Charlotte me necesita.”

Pentious abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

“¡Oh! Ya sé lo que pasa.” Dijo con picardía. “Son los nervios, amigo. Imaginas escenarios catastróficos que involucran a tu chica.” Me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro. “Todo estará bien, si se lo propones adecuadamente. Deberías sentarte, respirar y…”

Me alejé de su mano, con brusquedad.

“No me toques.” Dije, a la defensiva.

Pentious se sorprendió. Pero su semblante herido, cambió bruscamente a uno más hostil.

“¡Alastor, esto es ridículo!” Decía, exasperado. “¿De dónde has sacado una idea tan estrafalaria? ¿Miguel Magne secuestrando a _tu_ Charlotte? Debes estar confundiendo la realidad con algún sueño... No te ves muy bien. ¿Has estado bebiendo?”

“Pentious, por tu bien, será mejor que me pases tu auto.” Le había dicho, ya no pudiendo controlar ya mi tono iracundo.

Él frunció el ceño ante la potencia de mi voz y me miró con aire ofendido.

“Alastor, está bien que seamos amigos.” Dijo, con severidad. “Pero no puedes hablarme así. Sigo siendo inversionista de esta estación radial, y no puedes faltarme al respeto como si fuera cualquier sujeto sin clase.”

Quería usar mi magia contra él. Quería darle, al menos, un puñetazo y quitarle las llaves a la fuerza. Pero cualquier movimiento en falso podría significar un intento de detención por cualquiera de los que estaban en la estación. Y más contratiempos de los que ya tenía ante la negativa de Pentious eran, absolutamente, indeseables.

Di una torpe inhalación, amainando mi deseo de llevar mi cuchillo a su cuello y obligarle a entregarme 

Pentious se acomodó su viejo sombrero de copa y me miró con desdén.

“Con tu permiso, volveré a mi restaurante.” Dijo, pasando junto a mí, con altivez. “Secuestros. Pfff. ¿Por qué Miguel Magne querría secuestrar a una dulce chica como Charlotte?”

Ni siquiera pensé en mis siguientes palabras. Sólo fueron cinco palabras que se escurrieron por mi boca. Pero fueron lo suficiente potentes para acabar con todo el arsenal de protestas que Pentious podría llegar a tener.

“Porque Charlotte es una Magne.” Dije, finalmente.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Se había detenido a medio paso y se giró, con violencia hacia mí. Él me miraba completamente atónito. Pentious parecía haberse atragantado con todas sus quejas. Incluso parecía incapaz de respirar. Estaba paralizado. Intentó gesticular algo coherente, luego de un momento. Pero parecía que las palabras habían dejado de tener significado para su cerebro.

“¿Qué…?” Balbuceaba, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sonrió fugazmente y luego volvió a su expresión consternada. Entonces, me miró con más atención.

“No, no, no. No es posible.” Decía, negando con la cabeza, en un debate interno. “Debes estar confundido.”

“No estoy confundido.” Dije, secamente.

“¡Con estas cosas no se juega!” Exclamó, alterado.

Inhaló hondo para recuperar la compostura. Dio algunas vueltas en la estrecha cocina, erráticamente. Su piel, naturalmente pálida, había alcanzado un color casi verdoso. Sudaba copiosamente.

Entonces, volvió a mirarme, con ojos implorantes. Parecía al borde del llanto.

Se aproximó a mí con precaución y ligeramente encorvado.

“¿Estás seguro de que hablamos de la misma persona?” Dijo con cautela, pero con inclemencia. “¿Hablamos de Charlotte _Manzanita_ Magne? ¿La única hija del difunto, y querido amigo mío, Apple Daddy Magne?”

Me observó unos momentos, con el alma en un hilo. Su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba, por el nerviosismo. No dije nada. Pero pareció interpretar mi silencio y mi ceño fruncido como una confirmación.

Abrió la boca para inhalar aire y se quedó ahí, con el gesto congelado en completo estupor, hasta lanzar un pesado suspiro.

“Eso explicaría los rumores...” Dijo apenas, con la voz rota.

Se pasó las manos por la boca, con brusquedad, sin poder contener la emoción en su rostro. Apretó los temblorosos labios, en un desesperado intento de mantenerse sereno. Pero un par de lágrimas lograron caer, antes de que se las secara con el dorso de su muñeca.

“La pequeña Charlotte Magne...” Dijo, maravillado.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a florecer en su rostro. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y sonrió ampliamente, intentando controlar el vendaval de emociones que lo estaba atacando.

“Bendito sea el cielo, está viva. Los rumores de su muerte eran falsos.”

Me maldije por dentro. Había dicho demasiado.

“¡Pero, entonces, eso explicaría por qué ella nunca me mandó una postal desde Francia!” Murmuraba para sí mismo, repentinamente indignado. “Siempre supo lo mucho que me gustaba que su padre me trajera recetas con huevos del viejo continente… Al menos estuvo a salvo todo este tiempo con…”

Entonces, Pentious me miró nuevamente, presa de la confusión.

“Alastor, ¿cómo es posible que alguien como ella llegara a vivir contigo?” Dijo.

Mis manos temblaban.

“Esto es inútil.” Mascullé, molesto.

Di un par de zancadas a la salida, pero Pentious se interpuso en mi camino para detenerme, con las palmas abiertas a la altura de mi pecho.

“¡Alastor! Alastor, espera.” Dijo, en tono más centrado. “Espera, por favor.”

Miró al suelo, con desesperación, como intentando buscar las palabras que necesitaba entre las tablas de madera.

“Es… ¿es verdad?” Dijo esperanzado, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. “Por favor, dime que no es una broma de mal gusto. Si _tu_ Charlotte es _la pequeña_ Charlotte, entonces explicaría muchas cosas, ¿entiendes?”

Pentious tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Me exigía respuestas. Y yo detestaba darlas.

“¿Realmente ella está secuestrada por Miguel Magne?” Dijo, con voz quebrada.

“Déjame pasar, Pentious.” Dije, intentando hacerle a un lado.

Intenté retirar su mano de mi hombro, pero esta vez el agarre fue firme. Me miró con severidad y no se movió. Sus ojos ardían con resolución. No hubo necesidad de más confirmaciones. La situación parecía haber tomado un rumbo más personal para él.

Pareció entender, finalmente, lo delicada que era la situación.

“Está bien. T-te creo.” Dijo, con voz trémula. “Tendrás que explicar cómo es que sabes esto. Pero si la pequeña Charlotte está involucrada, te ayudaré.”

Sorbió sus mocos y me tomó del brazo, con decisión.

“Ven, llamemos a la policía.” Dijo, con seriedad.

“No meteré a las autoridades en esto.” Reclamé, soltándome de su agarre.

Pentious se horrorizó.

“¡Alastor! ¡Hay que llamar a la policía!” Exclamó, con decisión. “¡Ellos podrán ayudarla y están más preparados que nosotros para estas cosas! Ven conmigo. Vamos a hablar con los policías que están cuidando el edifi…”

Intentó dirigirse a la salida, pero lo jalé del brazo, para que no avanzara.

“La policía no está capacitada manejar esta situación en particular, Pentious.” Recalqué. “Me voy a encargar de esto personalmente.”

“Alastor, es una locura.” Replicó Pentious, negando con la cabeza, asombrado. “No hay forma en que puedas ir a un rescate tú solo. No tienes licencia para conducir. Además… ¡sólo serías tú! Estás desarmado… ¡y estás todo demacrado y flacucho! ¡No hay forma en que puedas ir a salvar a una dama en ese estado!” concluyó.

“Dame tus malditas llaves de una vez, Pentious.” Dije, entrecerrando los ojos, con furia.

Él suspiró, cansinamente, inflando las mejillas. Frunció la boca en una expresión adusta y se puso las manos en la cintura. Se quedó ahí unos momentos, en una implacable batalla interna, mientras sus ojos vagaban por el piso.

No podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación. Cada segundo contaba y Pentious no cooperaba. Yo estaba en el límite de mi paciencia. Si él no estaba dispuesto a colaborar, pensé, entonces, en mi opción más cercana y efectiva: usar magia. Aunque no podía paralizarlo sin la ayuda de mi sombra, sí podría ponerlo en trance con un conjuro. Pero no podía robar su automóvil con la policía en el perímetro. Si ponía a Pentious en trance, y me llevaba su auto, pensarían que le hice algo y las autoridades me buscarían. Si hiciera que saliera del trance, una vez me fuera, enloquecería al momento de despertar al no ver su auto y me comenzarían a buscar, también.

_Mierda._

Por donde fuera, Pentious representaba un retraso en mi camino.

Pensé, rápidamente, y se me ocurrió la única alternativa que me quedaba: lo metería en trance, lo tiraría al suelo y pediría ayuda a mis compañeros, para tener una coartada. Quien lo viera pensaría que se tropezó con algo y quedó mal herido al momento de caer. Me ofrecería a llevarlo al hospital en su propio auto y metería su cuerpo inconsciente al asiento del copiloto. Así no levantaría sospechas y no tendría a las patrullas siguiéndome.

Eso era.

Lancé el vaso con agua que estaba sobre la mesa al suelo. Pentious siguió mis movimientos, frunciendo el entrecejo, expectante.

Entonces, elevé mi mano con la intención de tronar mis dedos. Mi cabeza palpitaba. No me importaba si tenía que hacerle un poco de daño a Pentious para tener un medio de transporte a mi disposición. Sólo quería llegar a Charlotte lo antes posible.

Pentious alzó la ceja al ver mi mano alzada, a punto de chasquear los dedos y, de pronto, resopló con hastío.

“Bien.” Dijo Pentious, de repente, en tono de molesta derrota.

Detuve mis dedos en el acto. Pentious metió las manos en su chaqueta y sacó las llaves (con un ridículo llavero de pata de conejo disecada) de su bolsillo interior.

“Te ayudaré en lo que necesites. No tienes que ponerte así.” Dijo con dignidad. “Que sea el dueño de un restaurante no quiere decir que tengas que chasquearme los dedos como a un simple mesero. Soy un hombre con clase.”

Pasó junto a mí, con la barbilla en alto.

“Me preocupa y me desconcierta una decisión tan incauta viniendo de ti, amigo mío.” Dijo, acomodando su sombrero de copa, con un fastidioso tono de superioridad. “Pero si lo que necesitas es discreción en un momento tan delicado, puedes considerarme como copiloto en este rescate.”

Me dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

“Tienes suerte de tener a un amigo tan leal.” Dijo, con una sonrisa condescendiente. “Así que te acompañaré.”

Si hubiese sido una situación normal, habría rodado los ojos ante tamaña cantidad de cursilería en un solo discurso.

“¡En marcha!” Dijo, decidido.

Pentious se dirigió con paso firme a la salida, pero detuvo un momento en el umbral de la puerta del pasillo y se giró para mirarme con el entrecejo fruncido.

“Oye, ¿me repites otra vez por qué no quieres que la policía se involucre?” Dijo, confundido. “No me quedó claro.”

Resoplé por la nariz y traté de arrebatarle las llaves de las manos, pero él las dejó fuera de mi alcance, alzando el brazo.

“Uhm. Y será mejor que yo conduzca.” Sentenció, desconfiado.

Quería discutir el hecho de que él se estuviera invitando al rescate de Charlotte, pero no iba a seguir malgastando valiosos minutos en extender aquella inútil plática con Pentious.

“Sólo vámonos.” Dije apremiante, empujándolo a la salida del edificio.

Subimos de prisa en el auto, y me puse el cinturón con dificultad por mis manos temblorosas. Los policías que aún montaban guardia nos desearon las buenas tardes con un gesto con la mano. Pentious devolvió el saludo, con nerviosismo, y yo no tuve intenciones de responder.

“¿Crees que él intente hacerle daño…?” Dijo Pentious, cerrando la puerta.

“No todavía.” Dije, convencido.

Pentious asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

Miguel quería algo de Charlotte, eso era seguro. Algo que no podría obtener sin llegar a cometer un secuestro. Pero si lo que Miguel planeaba era lo mismo que yo estaba sospechando, tardaría un poco de convencimiento para llevarlo a cabo. Sólo esperaba que Charlotte estuviera bien.

“¿Sabes, al menos, en dónde están?” Dijo, encendiendo el motor.

“En mi casa.” Dije.

“Espera, espera… ¿Él la tiene secuestrada en _tu_ casa?” Dijo confundido, arrugando el entrecejo. “¿Cómo puede ser?”

“No más preguntas.” Dije, mordaz. “Sólo lo sé.”

“Oh.” Dijo, mirándome de reojo. “Claro. Ehm… Creo que aún recuerdo el camino.”

Y partimos.

No tenía cabeza para rebatir su insistencia en manejar. Ya había enviado a mi sombra a que se nos adelantara y requería de toda mi concentración para estar en sincronía con ella, y no habría podido estar enfocado en conducir. Inesperadamente, que Pentious fuera el conductor designado fue una ventaja que no había planeado.

Pero Pentious no parecía estar tan enfocado como yo. Me sugirió llevarme al hospital más cercano y recalcó la opción de pedir apoyo a la policía. A lo que yo me negué rotundamente.

“Pero, Alastor, te ves muy mal.” Decía, con preocupación, mientras intercambiaba miradas entre el camino y yo. “No recuerdo haberte visto tan pálido antes. Parece que en cualquier momento vas a desmayarte. Y estoy seguro de que no puede ser saludable esas bolsas tan oscuras en tus ojos.”

“Sólo conduce rápido.” Siseé, con las uñas incrustadas en mis rodillas.

Me dedicó una mirada angustiada, pero no me rebatió más. Pasó de largo el enorme edificio del hospital, tomando la ruta a mi casa, en la calle siguiente.

Necesitaba silencio para establecer el vínculo con mi sombra, pero Pentious no dejaba de hablar. Su mala costumbre de conversar sin parar para llenar el aire, era desesperante.

“Pero, no termino de entender.” Reponía, doblando en una esquina. “¿Cómo sabes que Miguel Magne tiene a la pequeña Charlotte en tu propia casa? ¡No la he visto en años! Bueno, ahora tiene sentido el por qué se me hacía familiar cuando la veía contigo. Se parece tanto a Apple Daddy. ¡¿Cómo no lo noté antes?!”

Y le dio un puñetazo al manubrio, con frustración.

“¡Soy una deshonra!” Se lamentaba dramáticamente “¡Y ahora está secuestrada! ¡Oh, no sé qué clase de persona podría intentar algo contra ese dulce ángel! ¡Si Miguel Magne intenta hacerle algo, tendrá que vérselas conmigo! ¡Había escuchado rumores de que la entregó a unos trabajadores de la plantación Magne, cuando intentaba irse a Francia! ¡Pasé semanas esperando que me dijeran que encontraron el cuerpo de una chica rubia sin identificar o una postal desde Francia, que me indicara que ella estaba bien! ¡Y han sido dos malditos años de silencio! ¡Ni si quiera yo sé dónde ha estado ese hombre todo este tiempo desde que volvió a New Orleans! De haber sabido de lo que era capaz, jamás le hubiese ofrecido alojamiento en mi hogar.”

Dio otra vuelta y esquivó un par de automóviles.

“Miguel Magne, simplemente, llegó una noche a pedirme alojamiento en mi casa.” Continuó. “Me lo había solicitado a través de una postal que me envió tiempo atrás. Pero no pude recibirlo, porque coincidió que mi hermano había discutido con mi cuñada días antes, y él y mis cinco sobrinos habían estado ocupando todas las habitaciones que tenía disponibles en mi casa. Y el señor Miguel Magne se enfadó y se fue, sin decirme a dónde. Lo cual me pareció un alivio, porque nunca encontré la fotografía de su familia. Apenas hoy supe de él, cuando hicieron la reservación a su nombre. La verdad, creí que ya se había devuelto a Francia.”

Su parloteo incesante me estaba desconcentrando. Enterré mis dedos en mi sien, intentando mantener la conexión con mi sombra. Mi pierna se movía inquieta y uno de mis párpados temblaba. Mantuve los ojos cerrados con fuerza, observando el trayecto de mi sombra, a través de sus ojos, que iba a toda velocidad, serpenteando por las calles, llevándonos bastante ventaja, y no tenía que detenerse en los desesperantes semáforos de la ciudad, lleno de imprudentes peatones y automóviles en la pista. Tenía que intentar ayudar a Charlotte únicamente con mi sombra, de momento.

Pentious se detuvo en la siguiente luz roja, sin dejar de hablar incoherencias.

“Mira, y sobre esos cambios de humor que tienes últimamente… deberías intentar controlarlos con la meditación y eliminar el café.” Continuó, nervioso, mientras abría y cerraba las palmas en el manubrio. “A mí me funciona. Me lo recetó el médico. Hago una rutina de quince minutos de trote ligero por la manzana y, luego de mi desayuno de huevos revueltos, medito por diez minutos antes de irme a trabajar. Es bastante saludable.”

Crispé la nariz y mi sonrisa se tensó.

“O, quizás te sirva un cambio de ambiente.” Continuó, elevando los hombros y frunciendo los labios, considerando las opciones más atractivas.” Un viaje a la playa hace maravillas. Una vez veamos que Charlotte está bien, pueden usar mi cabaña en la costa. La brisa marina ayuda mucho a despejarse a un hombre estresado y…”

Me giré en mi asiento, con violencia y él dio un respingo de asombro, al mirarme.

“¿Podrías, simplemente…?” Dije, amenazante, inclinándome hacia él como un depredador a una presa. “¿…CONDUCIR EN SILENCIO?” Ordené con potencia.

En ese momento, el vidrio del parabrisas se trizó. Pentious se echó para atrás de la impresión, con la confusión dibujada en su cara. Vio la inexplicable y enorme grieta en el vidrio y, volvió a mirarme.

Pentious reflejaba el terror de una presa ante el peligro en sus ojos. Su cerebro parecía intentar darle una explicación lógica a aquella grieta con mi _coincidente_ estallido de cólera.

“Avanza.” Ordené, apretando los dientes.

La grieta se agrandó un poco más después de eso.

Tras un segundo de estupor y no saber qué decir, por primera vez, Pentious volvió su mirada al camino y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, sin siquiera constatar si la luz había cambiado a verde.

Volví a acomodarme en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Resoplé por la nariz y volví a contactarme con mi sombra. Ella ya había llegado y daba vueltas por toda la propiedad. De inmediato, noté el automóvil rojo de Mimzy estacionado frente a la entrada principal. Mimzy no había mentido. Katie había llevado a Charlotte a mi casa. O, mejor dicho: Katie había _arrastrado_ el cuerpo de Charlotte a mi casa. Sentí cómo la ira borboteaba en mi estómago. Esa maldita mujer debía estar trabajando para Miguel. Y se atrevió a poner sus desagradables manos sobre Charlotte.

Le ordené a mi sombra que entrara y buscara por todos los rincones la presencia de Charlotte. Obedeció de inmediato. La sombra pasó por la sala, la cocina, arriba en las habitaciones a toda velocidad. Pero no estaba. Ordené que bajara al único lugar que faltaba. El sótano. Pero no pudo. La puerta estaba cerrada y no podía ingresar deslizándose por debajo de ella. Mi sombra intentó, repetidamente, ingresar. Le ordené que ocupara toda su energía. Pero fue inútil. Algo o _alguien_ impedía que ella pudiera atravesar la puerta.

Resoplé con hastío, y me quité las gafas, para masajear mis ojos con rudeza.

“No la _veo_.” Murmuré, con impotencia. “No puedo _ver_ el sótano. Ese desgraciado debe tenerla ahí.”

Pentious me miraba de reojo, mientras se pasaba una luz roja y casi logró que nos chocara un automóvil negro. Pareció no importarle en absoluto.

“Ehm…” Comenzó de pronto, titubeante. “¿A quién no puedes _ver_ exactamente?”

“A Charlotte.” Dije, secamente, poniendo mis gafas en su lugar.

“Oh.” Dijo, asintiendo con nerviosismo. “Claro. Claro.”

Se veía claramente incómodo. No pidió más explicaciones. Aunque sabía que tenía miles de preguntas pululando en su cabeza. Dio una vuelta brusca y siguió, tomando la ruta más directa a mi casa. Me sorprendió, en medio de mi conmoción, lo bien él que recordaba el camino aún, a pesar de haberme ido a visitar sólo una vez, tras la insistencia de comprar las cabezas de ciervo para su restaurante.

Pentious tomó el camino de tierra, sin detenerse, excediendo el límite de velocidad permitida. El trecho no pavimentado y lleno de irregularidades nos hacía saltar en nuestros asientos. Y en cosa de un par de minutos, estábamos frente a mi casa. Dio un giro con el manubrio y derrapó, elevando una ligera cortina de polvo. El auto se detuvo completamente. Comencé a luchar contra el cinturón de seguridad y Pentious me puso una mano en mi muñeca. Lo miré, furioso. Pero él estaba impasible.

“Alastor, escucha.” Dijo, con seriedad y juntando sus manos, pidiendo paciencia a alguna entidad superior. “Necesito que te calmes. No vayas a cometer una locura.”

“Por tu bien, será mejor que no me toques.” Dije, esta vez, logrando quitarme el cinturón.

Pero Pentious saltó sobre mi regazo, y estiró el brazo para apretar el seguro en mi puerta, e impedir que yo la abriera. Comenzó otra ridícula pelea, donde yo intentaba quitármelo de encima y él se rehusaba a dejarme bajar.

“¿Qué haces?” Dije, indignado y furioso.

“¡No sabes lo que hay allá adentro!” Reclamaba. “¡Miguel Magne podría estar armado…!”

“Eso no te incumbe.” Dije, logrando sacarlo de encima.

Pentious con el sombrero torcido, se irguió en su asiento, exasperado.

“¡Necesito que, al menos, me digas qué está pasando, Alastor!” Explotó. “Ya te traje hasta aquí, así que merezco tener respuestas claras... ¿Por qué Charlotte está secuestrada? ¡Y, te digo, luego de que todo esto termine, me acompañarás al hospital para que revisen esos delirios raros que tienes de ver gente con tu mente y…!”

Lo agarré de las solapas y lo lancé hacia atrás, con violencia, golpeando el vidrio de la puerta del conductor. Saqué mi cuchillo de mi abrigo, de un movimiento rápido, y lo apunté directamente a su cuello. Él se congeló. No movía nada más que sus ojos aterrados, que no dejaban de bailar entre mi rostro y el filo del metal.

“Será mejor que seas útil por una vez, te calles y me escuches atentamente, Pentious.” Dije, lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo mi sonrisa tirante.

Pentious contuvo el aliento, espantado.

“Cuando Charlotte salga de mi casa, la subirás a este auto y te la llevarás lo más lejos que puedas a un lugar seguro.” Ordené. “¿Entendido?”

Él dio pequeños asentimientos nerviosos, apretando los labios en una sola línea recta, respirando, sonoramente, por la nariz. Estaba completamente aterrado.

A tientas, levanté el seguro de mi puerta y la abrí de un tirón, sin dejar de apuntarle a Pentious. Y salí a toda prisa, dando un portazo.

Un momento después, escuché a Pentious bajarse del automóvil y gritar detrás de mí.

“¡A-Alastor, espera! ¡Vas desarmado!”

Troné los dedos y mi sombra llegó a mis pies en el acto, arrastrándose por el piso con aire espectral.

“Lamento la tardanza, compañero.” Dije, sin detener mi paso rápido.

Me dirigí, raudo, a la puerta del sótano. La misma puerta que, semanas atrás atravesé para salvar a Charlotte de los espíritus que intentaron devorarla y pude llegar a tiempo. Deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas, que tuviese un desenlace semejante en esa ocasión. Miré a los pies de la puerta y noté de inmediato una gruesa línea hecha de sal en la entrada. Miguel Magne sabía que yo podría ir en busca de Charlotte y tomó todas las precauciones pertinentes. Se había tomado muchas molestias.

Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y barrí toda la sal de dos manotazos, para dejar el camino libre. Cerré los ojos, tomé una honda respiración.

“Listo.” Susurré, sacando mi cuchillo. “Ya sabes qué hacer, amigo.” 

Mi sombra tembló de emoción en mis pies, y entró, por fin a la habitación. Empuñé mi fiel cuchillo y abrí la puerta, con cautela.

El sótano estaba oscuro. Lo único que podía vislumbrarse entre toda la penumbra de una habitación sin ventanas, era una pequeña línea de luz verde que se filtraba por debajo de una pequeña puerta, desde el cuarto del fondo. La habitación de los rituales. Ahí es donde debía estar Charlotte.

Bajé, con cuidado por la escalera, apoyado en la baranda. Estaba con el instinto a flor de piel. Sentía el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos y el crujir de cada peldaño haciendo eco en la habitación. Estaba en alerta máxima, expectante a cualquier sonido o movimiento en mis alrededores. Cuando llegué al último escalón, caminé a la habitación del fondo, con paso firme, acompañado por la memoria espacial, de haber recorrido ese mismo trecho tantas veces antes.

Pero, entonces la luz de la ampolleta de la mesa de mi taller se encendió y un sonido metálico me obligó a detenerme.

“Si dices una sola palabra o mueves un solo músculo, te mataré, desgraciado.” Escuché a Katie, a mis espaldas.

Me quedé en mi lugar, con el cuchillo apretado a mi mano y me mantuve en silencio.

“Gírate lentamente con las manos en alto.” Ordenó.

Seguí el juego y me volví, despacio, hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, con los brazos alzados en señal de rendición.

Katie estaba sentada en el taburete, junto al mesón que yo usaba para preparar a los animales que requerían ser conservados con la taxidermia. Su pierna izquierda estaba sangrando y su hedor al conservante de cuerpos, que empapaba su vestido, llegaba hasta mí. Tenía un bolso café (que reconocí como el de una cámara fotográfica) colgando a un costado. El revolver en sus manos realzaba su imagen vil y despreciable de una alimaña. 

“Suelta esa cosa y deslízalo en el suelo.” Ordenó.

Sin dejar de mirarla, dejé caer mi cuchillo y lo lancé a ella de una patada. Katie se levantó con dificultad, y una inquietante sonrisa se manifestó en su cara. Una con un colmillo superior menos. Pisó el cuchillo con sus tacones y me observó con desdén. En ningún momento dejó de apuntarme con su revolver.

“Vaya, vaya.” Dijo, con altanería. “¿Quién diría que El justiciero terminaría sus días en manos de una periodista? Ni siquiera la policía pudo dar contigo en todos estos meses. Supiste ser escurridizo, pero se te agotó la suerte.”

Parecía fuera de sí misma. No cabía en su júbilo saberse en una posición superior a la mía, finalmente.

“Por eso accedías a censurar la información que te daban en la policía, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso nunca dabas detalles más allá de lo necesario en tus transmisiones? Siempre pensé que desperdiciabas a propósito tus lazos con los que tienen la información de primera mano. Que eras un simple perro faldero que obedecía. Pero esa toda esa falsa profesionalidad tuya de seleccionar cuidadosamente lo que decías, no era más que una simple artimaña para tapar tus propias huellas al público.”

Dio unos pasos trémulos a la escalera, cojeando con su pierna herida. Observé su agonizante trayecto, sin dejar de sonreír. 

“La verdad, no sabes lo feliz que seré cuando te entregue y cobre la recompensa, _Justiciero_.” Sentenció. “Tengo todas las pruebas que necesito.”

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Debería haberlo imaginado. Katie participaría en algo tan descabellado y fuera de los márgenes de la ley sólo por dinero. La recompensa por mi captura ya era famosa por la cuantiosa suma que se ofrecía. Y entregarme a la justicia le significaría una vida bastante acomodada a ella y a un par de generaciones más, con tranquilidad.

“Miguel supuso que vendrías por esa mocosa.” Dijo, con dificultad. “Aunque de verdad me sorprende. No sé cómo mierda lo supiste tan rápido. No creo que Mimzy te haya avisado. Esa obesa lo único que quería era separarlos.”

Pero no la estaba escuchando a ella. Estaba poniendo atención a la puerta que tenía detrás de mí. Escuchaba murmullos amortiguados de dos personas. Una era, la inconfundible voz de Charlotte. Sentí una inmediata oleada de alivio. Mis suposiciones habían sido ciertas. Miguel la necesitaba viva. Al menos por ahora.

Volví a mirar a Katie. Se movía trabajosamente, sin dejar de mirarme. Tanteado cada paso. Sin dejar de apuntarme y completamente alerta a cualquier mínimo movimiento de mi parte.

Ella desconfiaba de mí. Y hacía bien.

Se apoyó en el barandal de la escalera con una mano, mientras sostenía la pistola con otra en alto. Se quejaba ruidosamente. Dio una rápida mirada de disgusto a su pierna ensangrentada.

“Mierda.” Susurró, de rabia.

Volvió a mirarme, con desprecio.

“¡Ahora, escucha!” Dijo, con ojos desencajados. “Te quedarás ahí, sin decir una sola palabra hasta que yo salga de este maldito sótano, ¿quedó claro?”

Respiraba sonoramente y el agarre de sus manos temblaba.

Cerré los ojos, aún con los brazos en alto.

“Eso.” Dijo, satisfecha.

Mantuve mi expresión neutra y serena.

“Miguel me dijo lo que puedes hacer.” Continuó, con la nariz arrugada de repulsión. “Tienes que decir unas palabras raras y haces brujería. Pero ninguno de tus _abracadabras_ te salvará de que te vuele los sesos. Así que…”

Y disparó a mi muslo izquierdo.

Caí de rodillas en el acto. Me mantuve con la cabeza apegada al piso, mientras su socarrona risa llenaba la habitación.

“¡Siempre quise hacer eso!” Exclamaba de júbilo.

Y escuché que soplaba el hilo de humo de su arma.

“Prefiero asegurarme de que no escapes de este sótano.” Dijo, con satisfacción. “Si no te he matado todavía es porque quiero que sufras en vida, desgraciado. No permitiré que te escapes al _otro barrio_ , y no pagues por todos tus crímenes ante la verdadera justicia. Quiero que te pudras en la cárcel. Sintiéndote humillado y señalado por todos los que te conocen.”

Elevé los ojos un momento, desde el suelo y la observé haciendo bastante esfuerzo para subir el primer peldaño. Con el siguiente fue igual de trabajoso.

“ _Alojamiento por información del justiciero…”_ Divagaba. “Alastor y Miguel son igual de raros. Por mí que se mueran todos ustedes aquí. Yo me voy de esta casa de locos.”

Apretó los dientes, con una mueca de dolor. Emitió un sonido estrangulado de sufrimiento, y subió el tercer peldaño, con dificultad. Comenzó a respirar con la boca abierta, aguantando el dolor de su pierna lo mejor que podía.

Dio un grito de frustración y dio un iracundo puñetazo a un escalón.

“¡Mierda! ¡Y ahora, sólo estoy a una maldita escalera de poder cobrar la recompensa y no puedo subirla!”

Katie se volvió hacia mí un momento, para ver si me había movido. Entrecerró los ojos y retomó la marcha en la subida, arrastrándose.

“Ya tengo lo que necesito…” Balbuceaba, mientras subía escalón por escalón, lentamente. “Tomaré la recompensa… ¡ugh! Y me iré de esta maldita ciudad… ¡uhm! Y ya no tendré que mezclarme con insignificantes zánganos de baja categoría como…”

Y se detuvo, abruptamente. Pareció ser consciente de algo que no había notado. Se volvió hacia mí, rápidamente, con la pistola apuntándome a la cabeza. Su rostro estaba pálido de terror absoluto.

“Un momento…” Dijo, con sospecha, pero sin poder ocultar el miedo en su voz. “¿Por qué no estás sangrando?”

Comencé a ponerme de pie, lentamente, con la cabeza gacha.

“¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS QUIETO!” Exclamó, con pánico.

Y hubo un disparo.

Me erguí, completamente. Sacudí el polvo de mi traje y, del orificio de mi pantalón, extraje la bala que había llegado a mi muslo y la arrojé al suelo.

“Gracias, compañero.” Dije.

Mi sombra se deslizó por debajo de mi ropa, serpenteando hasta llegar al suelo. Se había acoplado a mi piel, como una armadura negra, escurridiza y silenciosa. Seguí, con la mirada, la proyección de su extremo opuesto. Su alargada y espectral oscuridad se había deslizado, silenciosamente, por el suelo y había llegado hasta Katie. Estaba apresando la sombra de la mujer, con firmeza y paralizando a su portadora.

Observé a Katie con detenimiento. Ella estaba inmóvil a mitad de los peldaños de la escalera, boca arriba, con un brazo en el aire y una expresión de horror en el rostro. Aún mantenía la mano en su revolver, con el dedo paralizado en el gatillo y apuntando al techo. Miré al cielo de la habitación. La bala había dejado un agujero en la madera. Ella no movía un solo músculo y el rostro de mi sombra se proyectaba desde debajo su espalda, con una sonrisa macabra. Parecía estar disfrutando, especialmente, de la captura de esta presa.

“¿Qué…?” Intentó mascullar, mientras su cara se ponía roja por la furia y el descomunal esfuerzo para liberarse. “¡¿QUÉ PASA…?! ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS HACIENDO, BASTARDO?!”

Las heridas, aún abiertas, en su pierna comenzaron a borbotear sangre, por su desesperado intento de liberarse.

“Sólo te dejé _blofear_ _*_ un poco, Katie.” Dije, con calma.

Troné los dedos y la pistola saltó desde su mano a la mía.

“Pero, la verdad es que las palabras a veces sobran.” Concluí.

“¡¿QUÉ?!” Exclamó, aterrada. “¿Es-estabas haciendo magia? ¡¿CÓMO?!”

Troné mis dedos y mi sombra arrastró, sin ningún tipo de consideración, el cuerpo de Katie hasta dejarla de rodillas ante mí. Troné mis dedos y la cabeza de Katie se hizo violentamente hacia atrás, parar quedar cara a cara conmigo. Los ojos de aquella mujer estaban inyectados de horror, cuando se encontraron con los míos.

“Aprendí, a base de ensayo y error, que la clave para una relación estrecha y duradera es la correcta comunicación, Katie.” Añadí.

Troné mis dedos y mi cuchillo llegó a mi mano, desde un rincón de la habitación y lo guardé en mi chaqueta.

“Se acabó el juego.” Dije.

“¡MO-MONSTRUOS!” gritó, desesperada. “¡TODOS USTEDES…!”

Me incliné un poco y agarré su rostro con mi mano, apretando sus mejillas con fuerza, enterrando mis uñas en su piel. A pesar de estar paralizada, podía sentir cómo temblaba de terror ante mí, a través de la conexión que yo tenía con mi sombra.

Sentía cómo mi ira contra ella y todas las imágenes, que me había enseñado mi sombra, se agolpaban en mi cabeza. La indignación, la ira y mi sed de venganza en nombre de Charlotte, comenzaban a apoderarse de mí. Katie había golpeado a Charlotte en la cabeza con una botella. Katie metió a Charlotte en un saco inconsciente, y la trajo, sin piedad ni remordimientos, perpetrando mi propio hogar, para entregarla al bastardo que había vuelto para atormentarla. Katie quería vernos caer, quería destruirnos. Quería sabotear mis planes.

Miré su grotesco y desagradable rostro. Y mi sonrisa se ensanchó. No bastaba con darle una muerte rápida como a todas mis anteriores víctimas. No. Yo quería que sufriera.

“Te atreviste a tocar a Charlotte, Katie.” Dije, amenazante, arrastrando las palabras. “Y eso, ya es suficiente para El justiciero tome represalias.”

Solté su cara, lanzándola a un lado con brusquedad y le quité su bolso.

“Ya no necesitarás esto.” Dije.

Sostuve el bolso de cuero por un momento, sin dejar de mirar a Katie. Entonces, comenzó a combustionar por el fuego emanado de mis palmas. El olor al plástico quemado invadió el lugar de inmediato y el contenido del bolso crujió al ser sometido al calor.

“¡No!” Gritó Katie, espantada. “¡Mi cámara!”

Extinguí el fuego y arrojé el bolso, chamuscado y humeante, a mis pies. Siguió emitiendo ligeros chasquidos, por la cámara derretida.

“Debería coser tu boca.” Dije, con desagrado. “Pero sería un desperdicio, francamente. Porque no hay nadie aquí que pueda venir a ayudarte.”

Troné los dedos y su brazo se dislocó hacia atrás, de un movimiento rápido y brutal. Ella dio un grito agónico.

“Pero tenías razón en algo.” Dije, ladeando un poco la cabeza. “La muerte no hace más que liberarte del dolor de los castigos que mereces en carne viva.”

“Eres… un…” Intentó decir, escupiendo.

Troné los dedos otra vez y su pantorrilla izquierda se volteó completamente, dejando la rodilla casi en la parte posterior de su pierna. Katie lanzó un grito que parecía rasgar su garganta.

La miré, con desdén, sin dejar de sonreír. Ella gimoteaba sonoramente, mientras el rímel de sus ojos caía como lágrimas negras por sus mejillas. Le faltaba el aire y babeaba copiosamente.

“Así ambas piernas quedan en igualdad de inacción.” Dije.

Entonces, cerré el puño y Katie comenzó a retorcerse, con sus miembros apretados contra su tórax. Los gritos de Katie llenaban el silencio, haciendo eco en las paredes. La tortura de sentir su cuerpo sometido y compactado por la fuerza de mi sombra, con sus huesos al filo de ser fracturados a la vez, la estaba enloqueciendo de dolor. Yo soltaba el agarre ligeramente, para volver a cerrar el puño. La mantenía en aquel limbo donde no la dejaría morir. Aunque suplicara por su vida o su muerte. Quería que sintiera, en carne viva, que cada uno de sus nervios le quemaba y se retorcía por la agonía.

**Quería que sufriera.**

“¡SUÉLTAME!” Escuché, en medio de la vorágine que estaba sintiendo. 

Pero ese grito no venía de Katie. Y, de golpe, volví a la realidad. Un grito de auxilio de una mujer que venía detrás de la puerta.

Charlotte me necesitaba.

Solté el puño y elevé el brazo para azotar a Katie contra mi mesa de trabajo. Una gran botella de conservante se volteó y vertió sobre el piso. Katie estaba temblando, en el suelo, como un animal moribundo.

“Puedes agradecerle al dios de tu preferencia que no tengo tiempo para tratarte como mereces.” Dije, examinando el revolver.

A Katie le quedaba suficiente energía para elevar un poco su rostro y descargar una mirada de odio intenso hacia mí.

Guardé el revolver en mi chaqueta y me precipité a la puerta. Intenté usar la manija, pero, estaba trabada desde el interior. Intenté chasquear los dedos, pero el seguro no cedió. Miguel debió agregar algún tipo de protección a la cerradura. Di un golpe de rabia en la madera.

“¡Ayu…!” Escuché el grito interrumpido de Charlotte, desde la habitación.

“Entra.” Ordené, rápidamente, a mi sombra y ella obedeció de inmediato, deslizándose por la rendija de luz verde.

Cerré los ojos y entablé la conexión con mi sombra.

La pequeña habitación estaba fría y casi en penumbras. Apenas iluminado por el fuego verde de la chimenea. Y, en el suelo, estaba Charlotte, pero también estaba Miguel Magne.

Miguel mantenía una de sus asquerosas manos sobre la boca de Charlotte, impidiendo que gritara. Miré a Charlotte un segundo, a través de los ojos de mi sombra, y se me retorcieron las entrañas con indignación y la ira. Ella tenía el rostro magullado, todo su cuerpo estaba empapado con un líquido que no logré identificar, y la sangre seca de su cabello, se apelmazaba en su mejilla. La sangre de Charlotte había sido derramada, nuevamente. Y por culpa de Miguel Magne, como dos años antes. Sentía cómo la pulsación de mi sangre aumentaba. Mi furia borboteaba en mi pecho y instinto de protección rugía por justicia, saturando mi mente de pensamientos cada vez más erráticos y violentos.

Le ordené a mi sombra que separara a Miguel de Charlotte. Que atacara. Que lo azotara contra las paredes de ser necesario. Pero ella no podía acercase a ellos. Mi sombra rodeó la habitación, de extremo a extremo, lanzándose repetidamente contra la sombra de Miguel, pero no podía tocarlo, por ningún punto. Algo la repelía. Tampoco podía abrir la puerta quitando el seguro desde adentro. Definitivamente, Miguel había lanzado un conjuro sobre la cerradura.

Entonces, mi sombra subió por la pared a la altura del techo. Fue cuando noté el círculo hecho de sal alrededor de casi todo el suelo de la habitación. El gran saco de tela, ya vacío, donde yo guardaba la sal que le daba a mis cabras, Razzle y Dazzle, estaba en un rincón tirado. Sobre la mesa estaba la carpeta con las hojas del grimorio y la muñeca de Charlotte estaba tirada en el suelo. La sombra de Miguel se mantenía dentro del perímetro del círculo, inamovible por la poca luz que emanaba la chimenea.

No había dejado una rendija para a llegar a ellos. Realmente había tomado muchas precauciones, para estar tan desesperado.

“Vas a cooperar.” Ordenó, Miguel. “Ahora entiérrale el cuchillo a ese sacrificio.”

Pensé rápido. No podía entrar y mi sombra no podía llegar a ellos. La sombra de Miguel estaba resguardada, por la poca luz.

_Luz._

De inmediato, troné los dedos y las llamas se avivaron en la chimenea. Pero no fue suficiente.

Miguel se giró a mirar al fuego, con sorpresa y temor en sus demacradas facciones.

“Imposible.” Musitó.

Su respiración se hizo más sonora e inestable. Luego, se volvió hacia Charlotte, sólo para lanzarse encima de su cuello y comenzar a ahorcarla en el suelo. La cabeza de Charlotte golpeó el piso y él puso todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Charlotte peleaba como una fiera.

Comencé a desesperarme. Volví a tronar los dedos. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

“Mentirosa de mierda.” Dijo Miguel, con desprecio a Charlotte. “¿Tú lo invocaste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Siempre supiste que LeBlanc era El justiciero, ¿verdad? ¡Por eso le dijiste a Katie que dejara de tomar fotografías! ¡Eres una perra malparida!”

Finalmente, llamas de la chimenea alcanzaron tal tamaño, que llegaban al techo del cuarto. Y la luz generada, hizo que todo cuanto hubiese en la habitación alargara la proyección de su sombra. Incluyendo a las únicas dos personas que estaban ahí. Y la sombra de Miguel sobrepasó los límites del círculo de sal, finalmente.

Era mi oportunidad. Mi sombra agarró esa pequeña porción fuera del círculo, y, finalmente, Miguel se detuvo en seco. Lo elevé unos centímetros en el aire, y lo arrojé con fuerza contra la mesa. Escuché a Charlotte toser con fuerza. Troné los dedos una vez más para deshacerme del cerrojo. Esta vez, funcionó.

“¡Charlotte!” Exclamé, entrando en la habitación.

Me arrojé, de rodillas, para ayudarla a incorporarse. Charlotte me miró con sus grandes ojos brillantes en lágrimas, con el alivio de saberme ahí.

“¡Alastor!” Dijo, con voz ronca. Y me abrazó, con desesperación. “¡Estás aquí!”

Le devolví el abrazo con fuerza, casi con necesidad y besé su coronilla. Ella olía al conservante que yo guardaba en las botellas, pero no podía importarme menos.

“Estoy aquí, cariño.” Le dije, con voz tranquilizadora. “Estoy aquí.”

Saberla en mis brazos, nuevamente, me había dado un poco de equilibrio en toda esa tormentosa situación. Charlotte estaba viva. Había llegado a tiempo. Ella sollozaba, angustiada, y se aferraba a mi chaqueta con firmeza, buscando protección. Podía sentir cómo ella temblaba de miedo y no dejaba de intentar aclarar su garganta, con ligeros carraspeos.

Me separé un poco de ella y la miré con atención. Su precioso rostro era un contraste absoluto a su resplandor, casi divino, al momento de separarnos esa misma mañana, en el hotel. Ahora sus ojos estaban rojos por el amargo llanto. Una de sus mejillas estaba inflamada y roja por un golpe. En su sien, una considerable cantidad de sangre se había acumulado y secado por el golpe que Katie le había dado con la botella. Estaba empapada de sudor y liquido conservante.

“Vámonos… Vámonos…” Logró decir, suplicante, después de unos momentos.

Acaricié su rostro con mucho cuidado, ahuecando mi mano en su mejilla. Mi sonrisa amainó lo suficiente para ser apenas una pequeña curvatura en las esquinas de mis labios. Sentí cómo el dolor y la culpa me estrujaban el corazón y las vísceras, como nunca antes sentí en mi vida. Saber a Charlotte en esas condiciones, me hacía sentir responsable, en cierta medida. Sentí la abrasadora culpa de no haber sido capaz de matar a Miguel Magne, semanas atrás en aquel callejón. Y de haber cometido el pecado mortal de permitir que él escapara, en un instante de debilidad personal.

La única víctima que había escapado de la mano de El justiciero le había hecho eso a Charlotte. 

_A mi Charlotte. Y eso era imperdonable._

Cualquier ser despreciable que osase dejarla en ese estado, perecería ante mí.

Pero antes de pensar en Miguel, debía, por sobre todas las cosas, poner a Charlotte a salvo.

Levanté la vista y vi cómo Miguel seguía en el piso, quejándose. El golpe apenas lo había aturdido lo suficiente para perder la concentración en sus inestables hechizos. Tenía que estar extremadamente débil.

Vi, entonces, la muñeca que yo había fabricado de Charlotte, en el piso, dentro del círculo de sal. Me puse de pie, rápidamente, y tomé el saco de tela vacío del suelo y metí un poco de la sal del círculo. Luego metí la muñeca dentro de él y la cerré. Charlotte me miró, confundida.

“¿Qué haces?” Dijo.

“Ven conmigo.” Le dije.

La tomé entre mis brazos y me dirigí, con ella, a la salida, a paso rápido. Ella se aferró a mi cuello. Pasamos junto a Katie, quien seguía en la misma posición que la había dejado, en el suelo. Subí las escaleras con Charlotte en brazos, cerré la puerta y la bajé en el pasillo principal de la casa.

“¿Alastor?” Dijo ella, extrañada.

“No puedo dejar a Miguel Magne con vida, cariño.” Le dije. “Tú adelántate. Pentious está esperándote fuera de la casa. Te llevará a un lugar seguro.”

Me miró, como si estuviera diciendo una abominación. Y me agarró de las solapas de mi chaqueta, encarándome, furiosa.

“¿Y pelearás solo?” Dijo, indignada, aún con voz rasposa. “¡Alastor, no puedes…! ¡La última vez no salió bien! ¡Puedo ayudarte!”

“Puedo encargarme de esto.” Le aseguré. “Lo único que me importa es que te vayas con Pentious.”

Acentuó su ceño fruncido. Se mantuvo su postura erguida y desafiante, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No lo haré." Dijo, con convicción.

"Sabía que dirías eso." Dije, resignado.

Cerré los ojos con pesar, un momento. Puse mi mano en su nuca y la aproximé a mí, para darle un rápido beso, que ella no rechazó. Puse el saco entre sus manos y me separé de ella, de golpe. Ella me miró, y luego al saco que ahora sostenía, confundida.

"Por eso, no voy a dejarte opción." Sentencié.

“¿Qué…?” Intentó decir, molesta.

Troné los dedos, y mi sombra tomó la sombra de Charlotte y la arrastró por el piso.

“¡Noooo!” Exclamó, mientras su voz se alejaba de mí.

Abrí la puerta principal con un movimiento de mi mano, y mi sombra se encargó de llevarla por el piso hasta arrojarla al exterior, junto al auto de Pentious.

“¡Por amor de Dios!” Escuché a Pentious gritar de asombro.

“¡ALASTOR!” Gritó Charlotte, intentando ponerse de pie.

Cerré la puerta con un chasquido y le puse el seguro de metal.

Suspiré y giré hasta la puerta del sótano. Charlotte estaba a salvo. Eso aplacaba un poco la abrumadora sensación de descontrol. Sólo me faltaba encargarme de Miguel Magne. Y en esas condiciones en las que estaba, podría acabar rápidamente con él.

Pero al momento de abrir la puerta del sótano, el inconfundible olor a humo llegó a mi nariz y una luz anaranjada llegaba a mí desde mi posición, en lo alto de la escalera. Katie estaba envuelta en llamas. El fuego ya había alcanzado su ropa. Todo el contenido de la botella de conservante que se había vertido en el suelo minutos antes, se estaba quemando. Había llegado, rápidamente, a buena parte del piso madera y la mesa. Incluidos todos mis trabajos sin terminar. Todo estaba calcinándose con alarmante rapidez.

En la mano chamuscada, roja y con ampollas de Katie, descansaba el encendedor de sus cigarrillos.

“No me… iré sola… Maldito hijo de puta.” Dijo, apenas, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Y un disparo le llegó en la cabeza, dejando a Katie muerta en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, con el último fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Parpadeé, con sorpresa. Seguí la trayectoria del disparo. Venía de la habitación de rituales. Del cuerpo sin vida de Katie se elevó una neblina blanca, que resaltaba sobre el humo negro del fuego. Y, de pronto, pareció ser invocada por la persona que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con un revolver en sus manos.

Miguel Magne inspiró hondo aquella neblina blanca, por la nariz y suspiró de alivio. Sus arrugas se alisaron, sus canas menguaron y su semblante rejuveneció veinte años, en unos segundos.

“Necesitaba eso.” Dijo, Miguel, con placer, tronando su cuello.

Entonces, elevó el rostro y nos miramos por primera vez, desde aquella noche en un oscuro callejón del centro de New Orleans.

“Buenas tardes, LeBlanc.” Dijo, con ironía.

Troné los dedos y mi sombra se deslizó hacia él, con ira asesina. Miguel le lanzó sal antes de que ella, siquiera, pudiera tocarlo. Si mi sombra hubiese podido gritar de dolor, habría chillado con todas sus fuerzas. La vi retorcerse y retroceder. Miguel levantó su arma y me disparó, dos veces. Yo apenas esquivando la segunda bala que me rozó el cuero cabelludo. Salí del sótano y me dirigí al segundo piso, corriendo. Mi sombra me siguió. Y me encerré en mi habitación.

Observé a mi sombra, su semblante parecía alicaído. Había un agujero espectral, que no debería estar ahí, en su costado derecho.

“Lamento eso, compañero.” Le dije a mi sombra.

De pronto, escuché unos pasos que subían por las escaleras.

“¡LeBlanc!” Decía Miguel detrás de la puerta, con tono conciliador. “¡No tenemos que pelear! ¡Sólo dame a esa monstruosidad, a la que llamas Charlotte, y te dejaré tranquilo! No me importa la recompensa por tu captura. Sólo quiero vivir con buena salud. Y tú quieres una vida sin tener que ir a prisión. ¿No es ese un trato justo?”

Apunté y apreté el gatillo de mi escopeta a través de la pared. Dibujando una línea de agujeros en el muro de mi habitación. Me detuve cuando las balas se habían agotado.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Podía ver por los agujeros que habían quedado, por los balazos. No había escuchado gritos de dolor. No me atrevía a mover un solo músculo. Pero no escuchaba nada más que los latidos de mi inquieto corazón y mi respiración agitada. Pero, cuando comencé a considerar la idea de que podría haberle dado muerte a Miguel Magne, la puerta se salió de su marco, casi como si hubiese sido golpeado por un ariete, y cayó pesadamente en el suelo, golpeando la madera del piso, con fuerza. Algo había derribado la puerta de un solo golpe.

Dejé caer la escopeta, sin balas, en el suelo y el sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

Miré, con horror, a aquella aparición y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, en una conocida sensación de completo pánico.

Y ahí, con ojos rojos como la sangre, estaba, una vez más, el perro de sombra de Miguel Magne.

***

_(*) Blofear: Término en el póker que consiste en que el jugador que tiene una mano que tiene las de perder, fanfarronea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
> Me atrasé un montón por el cambio de casa.  
> Lamento la tardanza.  
> Ahora seré más constante! <3
> 
> Un abrazo!
> 
> Sígueme en mi Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/AngelusM19
> 
> Mi Patreon!  
> https://www.patreon.com/AngelusM19


End file.
